WHERE THERE'S SMOKE by NJNYTwiGals in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é um bombeiro de Chicago que decide se mudar para Seattle para escapar de seu passado. Bella é uma mulher traída que virou as costas para o amor, até que eles se encontram. Eles vão desencadear para algo bonito, ou entrarão em chamas?
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE THERE'S SMOKE**

**Autoras: ****NJNYTwiGals **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2072412/ NJNYTwiGals )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Angústia / Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Where There's Smoke **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5366194/ 1/ Where_Theres_Smoke )

**Sinopse:** Edward é um bombeiro de Chicago que decide se mudar para Seattle para escapar de seu passado. Bella é uma mulher traída que virou as costas para o amor, até que eles se encontram. Eles vão desencadear para algo bonito, ou entrarão em chamas? Classificação M para a linguagem e lemons.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas queremos nos divertir imaginando Edward como um bombeiro quente...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**NJNYTwiGals (Holly e Pauline)**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**ONDE HÁ FUMAÇA**

**Capítulo 1**

**# Bella POV #**

_Lá estava ela, em pé na frente do espelho até o chão. Olhando para ela e__stava uma linda mulher vestida com o vestido branco mais deslumbrante que eu já vi. Não era nada muito extravagante, mas nada muito simples, por assim dizer – era simplesmente perfeito para ela. Suas mãos corriam sobre a seda lisa, os dedos traçando ao longo das flores de renda bordada que esporadicamente foram colocadas no corpete do vestido. Ela não podia acreditar que estava realmente usando um vestido, muito menos um vestido cuja cauda parecia ir por milhas e milhas. Cauda Catedral é o que a senhora na loja de vestidos disse a ela, e ela não estava pensando em usar uma peça tão extravagante de tecido, mas uma vez que ela colocou, ele encaixou perfeitamente, como se fosse feito especificamente para ela._

_Parada exatamente à direita, estava a mãe da noiva, tentando segurar as lágrimas de alegria, pois não queria estragar a maquiagem (fotos, você sabe!). Ela estava esperando para colocar "algo emprestado" na noiva, ao redor do seu pescoço – um lindo colar de diamantes, pendurado em um delicado fio de prata._

_Ela roubou uma última olhada no espelho para se certificar de __que sua coroa estava ainda reta e seu véu foi colocado perfeitamente em sua cabeça, então ela se virou para sua mãe e suas duas melhores amigas. Elas coletivamente ofegaram, mas palavras não foram trocadas. Com um simples aceno da noiva, o código para "estou pronta", ela recebeu seu buquê de orquídeas brancas pulverizadas com apenas uma pitada de glitter prata. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se positivamente radiante, pois ela não deixaria que a agitação das borboletas ao redor em festa no seu estômago a detivessem. Ela passaria por isso. Ela está pronta para começar sua nova vida com o homem dos seus sonhos, o homem que ela conhecia há mais de doze anos, o homem cujo nome adornava seus cadernos do ensino médio._

_Sim, eu, Bella Swan__, estava pronta para andar, não correr, pelo corredor para me tornar a Sra. Jacob Black..._

_***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* **_

"Porra!" Eu gritei quando me sentei abruptamente, encharcada de suor, para desligar o som mais irritante do mundo – meu despertador. Fechei meus olhos, querendo me acalmar porque eu tinha certeza que o meu coração explodiria do meu peito.

Eu lentamente saí da cama e fiz meu caminho até a janela. _Vamos ver o que o tempo de Seattle tem na loja para nós hoje. Hmm, nublado com pequenos chuviscos - chocante._ Eu embaralhei através do meu quarto e me olhei no espelho, desejando que eu não tivesse olhado. Parecia que medusa era a minha estilista, meus olhos estavam vermelhos e meu rosto e peito estavam brilhantes pelo suor que emitia do meu corpo. Em suma, eu parecia totalmente uma merda.

"Homem dos meus sonhos, minha bunda!" Eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Espreitei para o relógio para verificar a hora e percebi que eu precisava começar a minha bunda na engrenagem se eu queria começar a trabalhar no horário. Hoje era o primeiro dia na escola para mim e para 24 olhos arregalados e ansiosos da terceira série.

Este dia marcava o meu quinto ano de professora no ensino fundamental e eu estava animada para conhecer minha nova classe. Este seria um grande ano e eu prometi a mim mesma que se eu tivesse alguns canhões à solta na minha classe, que eu permaneceria positiva e esperançosa de que eu poderia chegar a esses alunos. Eu tendia a buscar as crianças que gostavam de "replicar" porque todo mundo lamentaria e reclamaria e ameaçaria sair no final do ano anterior quando fizemos a colocação de estudantes se eles ainda tinham uma criança que falava ao redor. Eu nunca me queixei, nunca falei e, mesmo que eu pensasse que deveria ter falado (quero dizer, eu sou professora titular, então eu posso dizer o que quiser dentro da razão), eu não falei porque eu sentia que, enquanto se tinha a paciência e determinação, você poderia chegar a qualquer criança em algum nível. Eu nunca quis que a minha classe fosse perfeita, como nenhum aluno é igual, e eu sempre gostei do desafio de ensinar, então nunca me incomodou quem eu tinha na minha classe. Não se preocupe com as pequenas coisas, certo? Aparentemente, eu sou a única em minha equipe que pensa assim.

Uma vez que eu estava de banho tomado e vestida com a minha roupa "primeiro dia na escola", que consistia de uma saia lápis fina que caía um pouco acima dos joelhos, e um suéter vermelho com decote V, eu corri para fora do meu quarto e me dirigi para o mais celestial cheiro de café. _Ah, Alice, como eu a amo também._ Ela sabia que eu precisava de força industrial esta manhã.

Alice é uma das minhas melhores amigas e temos morado juntas desde a faculdade. Nós nos conhecemos no início do nosso ano de calouras e ainda me lembro do jeito que ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo, batendo suas mãos e me envolvendo em um abraço forte quando entrei no nosso quarto do dormitório. Ela era um feixe de energia e ainda é. Vou ser sincera, fiquei um pouco assustada com sua vibração no início, já que sempre fui mais reservada e perfeitamente contida para me misturar com a multidão. Mas, não Alice, ela sabia como trabalhar uma sala e chamar a atenção pela forma como ela esvoaçava sobre suas roupas excêntricas e conversinhas espirituosas. Situando-se em apenas 1m50cm, ela parecia uma pequena duende, com suas feições delicadas e cabelos pretos curtos e espetados, que eram um grande contraste contra sua pele pálida. Não deixe que seu tamanho a engane, no entanto. Alice pode ser uma mãe feroz quando ela está com raiva, mas ela é uma pessoa verdadeira e leal se você tiver sorte suficiente para se tornar sua amiga. Uma vez que você entrar no seu pequeno círculo de confiança, ela vai fazer de tudo em seu poder para protegê-lo e torná-lo feliz.

Enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor em direção à cozinha, tentei não deixar o meu sonho, ou devo dizer pesadelo, tomar conta de mim porque uma vez que eu fizer contato visual com Alice, ela saberia que algo estava acontecendo. Isso é quão bem ela me conhecia, um olhar é tudo que ela leva para dizer qual o meu humor. Eu não queria começar meu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho com uma atitude ruim.

Eu estava indo muito bem em esconder minhas emoções na frente de todos. Eu estava certamente sobre chorar na fase do momento do anúncio, mas eu não tinha aperfeiçoado o meu verdadeiro rosto sorridente ainda. Eu só não queria "o olhar" dela esta manhã. Eu não queria que ela sentisse como se tivesse que me checar durante o dia para ter certeza de que eu não havia abandonado a minha classe para chafurdar no armário. Quero dizer, passou quatro meses desde o dia que meu mundo como eu conhecia desabou sobre mim e eu estava seriamente fazendo progressos, mas, evidentemente, progresso não o suficiente para justificar que meus amigos parassem de ter certeza que eu não teria outro colapso.

_Você pode fazer isso, Bella. Basta bater um sorriso em seu rosto e não aludir ao fato de que você está morrendo por dentro._ Entrei na cozinha e peguei um banquinho no balcão e esbocei um sorriso deslumbrante para Alice.

"Então, teve um outro pesadelo, hein?" Perguntou a pequena duende enquanto me oferecia uma grande xícara de café.

_O quê? Como diabos ela sabe?_

"Eu a ouvi gemer e então você gritou porra." Ela declarou. Eu devo ter feito aquele olhar de testa franzida na minha cara que a levou a se explicar.

Peguei a xícara de café de suas mãos. "Ugh, Alice, como você faz isso? Só de ouvir-me dizer a palavra porra, você chegou à conclusão de que eu estava sonhando com _ele_ novamente?" Eu estava tentando não deixar a frustração infiltrar-se em minha voz.

"Você não sabe que eu posso ver o futuro antes que ele realmente aconteça? Eu sabia na noite passada que você sonharia com aquele idiota novamente." Ela brincou, dando uma mordida em sua torrada.

"Muito engraçado." Eu respondi.

"Sua idiota! Eu sabia porque sempre que aquele imbecil aparece nos seus sonhos, você grita a palavra _porra_. Quero dizer, você tem feito isso desde que aconteceu há quatro meses. Você não se lembra daquele primeiro mês, quando eu tive que dormir com você na sua cama, quando você acordava toda noite dizendo isso e então chorava sobre isso imediatamente? Eu pensei que você tinha acabado com esse negócio de pesadelo." Ela criticou enquanto levantava com as mãos nos quadris dando-me um olhar de decepção.

"Por favor, Alice, eu estou tentando esquecer." Eu disse antes de tomar um gole de café. _Mmm, avelã, o meu favorito._ "E você não teve que dormir na minha cama durante um mês. Você escolheu como parte da vigília de 24 horas que você, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett tiveram para certificar que eu não faria algo drástico como ligar para ele e pedir que voltasse para mim, ou pior, ferir-me." Senti meu controle deslizando um pouco.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos enquanto lembrei da dor excruciante que senti naquelas primeiras quatro semanas. Meus amigos estavam tão convencidos de que eu iria para o fundo do poço que se revezavam cuidando de mim e me confortando, enquanto asseguravam que eu comia a cada duas horas e tomava banho.

Sim, foi assim tão ruim e eu admito que, apesar de eu fingir aborrecimento quando eles falam disso agora, eu realmente apreciava o nível de compromisso dos meus amigos comigo. Provavelmente eu não estaria sentada na minha cozinha bebendo café e me preparando para ir ao trabalho. Eu teria sido trancada em alguma cela acolchoada balançando para frente e para trás murmurando _"porra"_ se não fosse por eles intervindo como fizeram.

Imediatamente, eu senti as mãos de Alice acariciando meus cabelos e minhas costas. Eu me virei para encará-la com lágrimas nos meus olhos que estavam esperando para cair a qualquer momento. Um piscar foi tudo o que levou, enquanto duas gotas pesadas mancharam o meu rosto recém maquiado.

"Oh, querida, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dado a você um tempo difícil." Ela disse enquanto gentilmente enxugava minhas lágrimas com seus polegares. Ela não iria querer que eu tivesse que reaplicar o meu rímel, uma vez que seria uma catástrofe para ela. Mais como uma catástrofe para mim porque então ela insistiria que me ajudaria a refazer minha maquiagem, só para me ter saindo do nosso apartamento parecendo como se eu fosse uma modelo em seu caminho para uma sessão de fotos. Além disso, do seu talento para o teatro, Alice tem talento para tudo que envolve reformas, cabelo, roupas e todos os acessórios. É ainda pior quando se trata de mim porque ela nunca se importou com o meu senso de moda e meu jeito sem sentido de aplicar o mínimo de maquiagem.

"É só que você não tinha tido um daqueles sonhos andando pela nave da igreja durante algumas semanas, então eu pensei que você tivesse terminado com essa fase." Ela suavizou.

"Eu sei. Eu estava indo realmente bem. Deve ser o stress do meu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho. Quero dizer, eu não quero enfrentar meus colegas porque um deles é obrigado a dizer algo estúpido e mencionar o meu inexistente casamento." Eu reclamei enquanto funguei um pouco.

Alice me entregou um guardanapo. "Bem, basta dizer àquelas cadelas intrometidas que você está indo simplesmente ótima e que você preferiria não desenterrar o passado e reviver uma experiência muito dolorosa e particular, enfatizando a palavra _particular. _Deus, aquelas garotas não têm nada melhor para fazer do que tentar perturbá-la por informação?"

"Na verdade, não." Eu aspirei. "Veja você, nós trabalhamos com crianças com idades entre 5 a 12 anos o dia todo. A única fofoca que temos é quem não está mais falando com quem, ou quem gosta de quem dos alunos. Então, quando nós professores nos dirigimos para a sala dos professores, gostamos de falar sobre coisas adultas porque não temos estado em torno de um outro adulto por algumas horas. A sala é uma versão mais legal de um escritório e a minha história é o que está quente agora. Não ajuda que todos saibam que minhas não pendentes núpcias deveriam ser em dois meses. Vamos encarar isso, eu sou a história do ano e todo mundo vai inadvertidamente me dar atenção simplesmente olhando para ver se eles podem pegar um vislumbre de uma rachadura na minha fachada. Serei colocada sob um microscópio e, você sabe o quanto eu amo a atenção." Eu suspirei, minha voz gotejando com sarcasmo quando me levantei para colocar minha caneca vazia na máquina de lavar louça.

"Bells, você sabe que se alguém der a você um problema real, você tem Jasper para protegê-la." Alice garantiu.

Eu estava bem consciente de que tudo que eu tinha a fazer era procurar refúgio na sala de aula de Jasper. Jasper era um professor da quinta série da minha escola e sua sala ficava no andar de cima da minha. Jasper também era o namorado de Alice, ou alma gêmea, como ela gosta de dizer.

Jasper e eu caminhamos de volta. Nós nos conhecemos quando eu me mudei para a pequena cidade de Forks, Washington, na sétima série. Meus pais tinham se divorciado quando eu era uma criança. Minha mãe e meu pai cresceram em Forks e casaram logo depois do ensino médio. Sendo o espírito livre que ela era, minha mãe, Renée, decidiu que não queria ficar presa na cidade chuvosa e sombria para sempre. Então, quando eu nasci, ela alçou vôo de lá e se mudou para o Arizona, a procura de sol e liberdade, trazendo-me para o passeio. Quando eu fiz sete anos, comecei a visitar o meu pai, Charlie, que ainda vivia em Forks. Ele era o chefe de polícia de lá, e ainda é.

Quando eu tinha 13 anos, Renée casou-se com Phil, que era um jogador de baseball do campeonato menor. Phil gostava de pular de equipe para equipe, fazendo com que ele se mudasse bastante. Quando chegou o momento de ele mudar de novo, ele tinha acabado de casar com a minha mãe, o que significava que fomos para a Flórida. Minha mãe realmente foi muito legal e me deu uma escolha entre me mudar para a Flórida e me mudar para Forks para tentar viver com meu pai. Eu escolhi meu pai porque, apesar de ele ser um homem de poucas palavras, ele era um cara amoroso e todo um grande cara, e eu me mudei para Forks pouco tempo depois.

É aí que eu conheci Jasper e Emmett. Jasper estava em uma das minhas aulas e nós nos conhecemos imediatamente. Ele me mostrou ao redor da escola, levando-me sob sua asa. Conheci Emmett através de Jasper, já que eles têm sido amigos desde que eram bebês. Suas mães se conheceram em algumas aulas de "mamãe e eu".

"Eu entendi, Alice. Chamarei Jasper se necessário, mas a coisa é, eu não quero ter que recorrer a isso tudo." Eu estalei cruzando meus braços. Eu posso ser muito teimosa quando eu queria ser. Eu queria ser capaz de cuidar de mim sem ter que ser a donzela em perigo, e ser capaz de enfrentar os urubus que, sem dúvida, pululariam ao redor esperando para dar uma bicada em mim.

"Você sabe, não há problema em apoiar em seus amigos por suporte. Isso não faz de você um fraco." Alice declarou quando se esgueirou para cima de mim para me dar um abraço de um braço só.

"Alice, você percebe que isso é tudo que eu tenho feito por todos estes meses, apoiar em vocês? Se eu me apoiar mais, vou cair no chão. Estou ficando mais forte a cada dia, mas eu só quero estar naquele ponto onde eu seja capaz de não pensar nele por um dia. Merda, eu vou conseguir não pensar sobre o que ele fez para mim por uma mísera hora!" Eu irrompi para fora da sala para recuperar minha bolsa, jogando-a sobre meu ombro.

Quando olhei para cima, vi que Alice estava olhando para mim enquanto estava encostada na parede que separa a cozinha e a sala de estar, tomando um longo gole de sua xícara de café. Fechei meus olhos rapidamente tentando recuperar a compostura enquanto meus punhos cerravam ao meu lado.

"Olha, eu amo você, Alice, você sabe que eu amo. Mas você precisa entender que eu tenho que tentar não me apoiar tanto em vocês." _Mantenha-se se iludindo, Bella._ "Eu preciso ser capaz de fazer-me forte sem a ajuda dos outros. Eu não sou a mesma pessoa que costumava ser." _Isso é uma meia-verdade!_

Abri meus olhos para olhar para ela. Respirei fundo e levantei-me ereta. "De agora em diante, eu tenho que fazer coisas sozinha e tomar decisões por mim mesma, sem as opiniões de todos e as influências pairando sobre mim. Eu não posso continuar permitindo que os meus amigos juntem os pedaços para mim quando eu ficar um pouco emocional." _Bom, agora, talvez se você disser isso cem vezes mais, você realmente acreditará em você mesma._ Eu fui para a porta e a abri.

A voz de Alice parou-me antes que eu pudesse sair, "Tudo bem, Bella. Faça isso da sua maneira, não vou dizer como você deve lidar com as coisas. Eu sei que você é uma adulta." Ela bufou. "Você é como uma irmã para mim e quando você se machuca, eu me machuco." Ela disse, encolhendo seus ombros. "Eu não quero que você pense que, para provar que você está seguindo em frente e sendo forte, que você tem que passar pelas coisas sozinha e não conseguir a ajuda de seus amigos quando necessário. Essa é uma forma de merda de se viver, Bella." E com isso Alice balançou sua cabeça, virou-se ao redor e saiu da sala.

Eu sabia que Alice estava certa e que eu só estava sendo uma babaca. Mas eu não podia evitar isso. Eu sou uma pessoa diferente agora. Eu estou assustada e cansada além do reparo. Como eu poderia me apoiar em alguém quando a pessoa em quem eu me apoiei por tantos anos simplesmente levantou e saiu da minha vida para sempre? Como eu poderia não achar que, se aproximar de qualquer um não era mais uma boa idéia? Quero dizer, eventualmente, todo mundo vai embora, certo?

Eu estou sozinha e, provavelmente, estarei por muito tempo. Inferno, talvez para o resto da minha vida – quem diabos sabe! Não há nenhum uso para deixar qualquer um entrar se tudo o que eles farão, é ir embora no final.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais uma história começando..._

_O que acharam desse começo? O que será que aconteceu para deixar Bella tão amarga?_

_Essa fic será postada toda sexta-feira!_

_Então… DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**# Bella POV #**

Depois do meu pequeno impasse com Alice, eu fiz meu caminho até a garagem para encontrar Jasper em seu carro. Jasper vivia acima de nós em nosso prédio, no décimo segundo andar. Ele e Emmett estavam vivendo juntos lá desde que se formaram na faculdade e eles realmente ajudaram Alice e eu a conseguir nosso apartamento. Aparentemente, uma senhora solteira estava vivendo em nosso apartamento e decidiu se mudar para uma daquelas comunidades dos acima de cinqüenta e cinco anos de idade ou mais, fora da cidade, então, sabendo que Alice e eu estávamos desesperadamente à procura de melhorar o nosso ambiente de vida, Jasper e Emmett agarraram a oportunidade e procuraram o superintendente do edifício para nos recomendar.

Assim, era sempre muito conveniente que Jasper e eu trabalhávamos juntos e vivíamos no mesmo prédio porque isso significava que poderíamos ter carona para o trabalho. Normalmente eu amava esse arranjo, mas dados os acontecimentos desta manhã com Alice, eu estava estranhamente quieta e só queria espaço.

"Então, Alice me disse que você teve outro sonho 'Jake' na noite passada." Jasper disse enquanto olhava para a estrada.

_Oh Deus, ele disse__ isso. Ele disse o nome dele. Jake._ Cada vez que esse nome era proferido da boca de alguém, era como se fosse uma facada diretamente no meu coração.

Eu instintivamente coloquei minha mão sobre o meu peito e fechei meus olhos, desejando que a dor fosse embora.

_Você pode ser __mais patética, Bella? Controle-se, porra! Já se passaram quatro meses... __SAIA DESSA!_

Jesus, minha mente estava realmente com raiva de mim hoje.

Abri meus olhos e olhei para fora da janela. Jasper ainda estava falando.

"Eu não vou entrar no meio do seu argumento, mas Alice tem um ponto, Bells. Eu não tenho qualquer problema em dizer àquelas cadelas no trabalho para onde ir." Ele tinha um olhar determinado em seu rosto, tentando agir como meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, mas eu não tinha coragem de dizer a ele que eu não poderia ser resgatada. Essa merda foi feita para contos de fadas, não para a vida real.

Em vez disso, eu apenas balancei minha cabeça e olhei para a chuva começando a respingar contra a minha janela. Cada gota batendo no vidro soava como uma minúscula batida cardíaca, lembrando-me que eu tinha de continuar a viver.

Mais fácil dizer do que fazer, certo?

Quatro meses atrás, eu estava no meio do planejamento de um casamento, abstraída do que o meu querido noivo estava fazendo pelas minhas costas. Jake é um contador de uma empresa realmente muito grande com base aqui em Seattle. Seu trabalho exige que ele faça viagens de negócios mensais para a Costa Leste para o escritório da empresa em Nova York para reuniões. Aparentemente, quando em sua primeira viagem de negócios um ano atrás, ele e alguns de seus companheiros de trabalho foram levados para um clube para liberar algum vapor.

É onde ele _a_ conheceu. Ela era uma garçonete de bar reduzida a prostituta (bem, ela era uma para mim e meus amigos) e eles ficaram imediatamente atraídos um pelo outro. Você acredita que Jake realmente usou a palavra destino para descrever como se sentiu quando ele pôs os olhos sobre ela pela primeira vez? Quero dizer, pelo amor de Deus, nós já estávamos noivos! Ele não deveria ter pensado que eu era a pessoa destinada para ele? Hum, olá?

Eles começaram a foder naquela primeira noite e ele continuou a fodê-la por uma semana antes de ele vir para casa comigo e dormir na minha cama! Quando ele estava em casa, ele se tornava o noivo doce e amoroso, planejando o casamento dos nossos sonhos. _Bem, eu acho que era o casamento apenas dos meus sonhos._ E lá estava eu flutuando em minha pequena bolha própria pensando em pensamentos felizes sobre sol e arco-íris.

Ele nunca fez alusão ao fato de que ele estava infeliz e ainda tínhamos uma vida sexual saudável. Bem, quero dizer, nós tínhamos relações sexuais, mas nunca foi apaixonado com Jake. Ele não era realmente um doador - ele era um pouco egoísta quando se tratava de me dar prazer. Mas, eu nunca me importei porque eu pensei que era mais importante que nós compartilharíamos uma vida juntos. Eu acho que pensei que os orgasmos de parar o coração viriam com o tempo. Nesse meio tempo, eu encontraria consolo com meus dedos leais e vibrador.

Parece que o bom e velho Jakey pensava a mesma coisa porque ele gostava tanto da sua prostituta que ele a engravidou. Então, ele não só estava dormindo com outra mulher, ele era negligente com a proteção inicial. Eu fui testada para cada tipo de doença lá quando eu descobri, certificando-me que os germes daquela cadela não estivessem em qualquer lugar dentro de mim.

Eu ainda consigo ver seu rosto quando ele veio esclarecer-me sobre tudo.

Era a noite antes da minha despedida de solteira. Eu não queria ser surpreendida, então eu sabia quando seria a minha despedida (eu sei, nada da típica quase-noiva). Eu odiava quando eu tinha toda a atenção em mim e eu especialmente odiava surpresas. Qualquer um que me conhece pode atestar isso.

Estávamos dando um passeio quando ele parou bruscamente e estacionou ao lado da estrada. Ele parecia tão pálido e seu rosto parecia tão fodidamente frio e úmido, eu estava realmente preocupada. Ele virou para mim e cuspiu as suas tripas. Ele me contou sobre Leah (que é o nome da cadela) e como ele tinha estado saindo com ela do lado por um ano desde a sua primeira viagem de negócios para o Leste. Ele me disse que a engravidou e que, mesmo que não tivesse sido planejado, eles realmente queriam manter o bebê. Fora de rumo e completamente em choque, eu imediatamente disse a ele que descobriríamos alguma coisa quando o bebê nascesse e para não se preocupar, eu ficaria com ele e aceitaria seu filho.

Foi quando meu mundo parou. Ainda me lembro daquelas palavras que ele sussurrou para mim na escuridão, "Eu não quero mais casar com você, Bella. Eu não posso. Entenda, eu amo Leah. Não você. Nós planejamos casar e criar nossos filhos aqui em Seattle".

Instantaneamente, meus ouvidos começaram a tocar enquanto a minha respiração tornou-se errática. Eu me arremessei no colo de Jake, agarrando sua camisa, implorando a ele para não me deixar. Que ele estava apenas em choque por descobrir que ele seria pai. Ele me amava. Ele me conhecia há 12 anos. Nós até mesmo sobrevivemos à faculdade, mesmo quando fomos para faculdades diferentes. O que eu faria sem ele? Como eu viveria e respiraria se ele não estivesse ao meu lado? Eu estava desesperada e fui apenas deixaando as palavras derramarem da minha boca sem filtro em tudo. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma vergonha. Lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, o ranho escorrendo do meu nariz - eu não me importava. Tudo o que eu queria era Jake. E eu queria que ele me quisesse, me escolhesse, me amasse.

Não funcionou. Jake havia tomado sua decisão no momento em que ele conheceu Leah. Ele era simplesmente covarde demais para romper o nosso compromisso mais cedo. Então, ele decidiu que iria deixar-me gentilmente na noite anterior à minha despedida de solteira. Eu estava muito humilhada até mesmo para dizer à minha mãe. Eu tive que ter Rosalie e Alice dando a notícia. Elas então dividiram a lista de convidados e ligaram para cada pessoa que deveria estar na festa e disseram para eles não se incomodarem em vir porque o casamento estava cancelado.

Eu não deixei a minha cama por um mês. Isso foi em maio e eu ainda tinha um mês de trabalho antes da pausa do verão. Eu tive que tirar uma licença médica de ausência para aquele último mês. Eu mal disse uma palavra a alguém.

É por isso que eu estou me sentindo um pouco apreensiva hoje. Eu não tenho visto meus colegas desde maio. Alguns tinham tentado me visitar, mas Alice e Rosalie recepcionaram meus telefonemas e visitas afirmando que eu não estava preparada para os visitantes no momento. Eu recebi as cestas de frutas e flores mais bonitas que você pode imaginar.

Era como se alguém próximo a mim tivesse morrido e, de uma forma, alguém tinha. Eu tinha morrido, o velho eu, quero dizer. Eu era uma pessoa diferente agora e eu estava apavorada de deixar qualquer um entrar. Naquele último mês da escola Jasper realmente teve que controlar todos os rumores sobre mim. Ele teve de ajustar o registro diretamente sem expôr minha roupa suja para as massas. Todo mundo perguntaria sobre mim para Jasper, já que todos sabiam que nós éramos como irmão e irmã.

Eu não queria que eles vissem a pessoa destruída que eu sentia que era. Eu devia isso a mim e aos meus amigos, manter minha compostura de calma, legal e recolhida. Eu estava bem, muito bem. Totalmente feita com o fato de que o meu ex-noivo e sua amante estavam morando na mesma cidade que eu e que, a qualquer momento, poderíamos literalmente esbarrar um no outro. Merda, eu já poderia ter passado por ela na maldita rua, já que eu não tinha idéia de como no inferno ela era, nem tinha qualquer interesse em saber como ela era. Eu mencionei que Jake decidiu manter todos os arranjos do nosso casamento no local, em vez de cancelá-los, e que a única coisa que poderia ser diferente seria a noiva? Sim, meus pensamentos exatamente.

Sim, hoje eu obteria montes de olhares.

"Bella?" Jasper me chamou quando me quebrou para fora do meu transe.

"Huh?"

"Estamos aqui, querida." Jasper sussurrou suavemente. "Você está pronta? Você gostaria que eu fosse na frente e te desse algum espaço?"

_NÃO! Você __está fodidamente louco? Você acha que eu quero entrar nesse prédio sozinha?_ Eu queria gritar, mas, em vez disso, estendi minha mão para a dele, apertando-a levemente.

"Não, Jasper. Eu preciso de você agora." Sorri ligeiramente em sua direção, sentindo-me um pouco humilhada. _Maldita seja Alice, por estar sempre certa!_ Eu teria que pagar pelo jantar dela hoje à noite para compensar o meu ataque de cadela nesta manhã.

No momento em que pegamos nossas bolsas e saímos do carro, a chuva parou. _Bom. Pelo menos eu ainda vou enfrentar essas pessoas enquanto pareço meio digna._

Jasper olhou para mim e deu-me o mais simpático sorriso. Ele sempre tinha uma maneira de acalmar-me pelo simples piscar daquele sorriso, ou até mesmo pelo seu simples toque.

Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ele estendeu seu braço para mim para que eu pudesse ligar meu braço em torno dele. Sempre o cavalheiro.

"Ok, vamos fazer isso. Estou pronta para ser colocada em exibição como um maldito animal de zoológico." _Eu acho._ "Só não deixe ninguém chegar perto demais, ok, Jas?" Implorei para meu amigo quando franzi meu rosto de preocupação.

"Seu desejo é meu comando, minha senhora." Ele abaixou sua cabeça para mim. "Agora vamos pegar nossos queridos alunos e começar já este ano lectivo. Eu não posso esperar para ver quantos malucos estão na sua classe este ano." Jasper riu quando me levou até a entrada da escola.

"Cale-se, Japer." Bati meu ombro com ele, empurrando-o levemente para a esquerda. Deus, era bom realmente sentir-se um pouco normal.

Eu estava pronta para começar o novo ano letivo com o pé direito. Quando entramos pelas portas da escola, eu virei para Jasper e fiz brotar um sorriso genuíno. Ele piscou para mim em resposta enquanto eu ri e inclinei-me para ele um pouco mais.

Era quatro e meia quando Jasper me largou na minha porta. Nós sempre ficávamos até um pouco mais tarde nos primeiros dias de escola para terminar de situar nossas salas de aula com a adição das peças de artesanato "conseguindo conhecer você", feitas pelos alunos e colocando os nossos quadros de avisos de setembro.

Mesmo que fosse só tarde da tarde, eu estava exausta. Meus pés estavam doendo por ficar em pé o dia todo e minha garganta estava me matando. Eu não estava acostumada a falar sem parar durante todo o dia - eu tinha tido quatro meses de falar somente quando queria. Agora que eu estava de volta ao trabalho, tive que encontrar minha voz novamente.

Meu dia não foi tão horrível como eu pensava que seria. Eu não fui tratada como um animal de zoológico, mas mais como um animal de estimação posicionado, onde eu receberia alguns olhares, mas ninguém ousou tentar pedir permissão para se aproximar de mim com medo de que Jasper os rasgaria em um novo. Eu acho que tinha algo a ver com o fato de que ninguém realmente sabia o que diabos dizer para mim, então tudo que eu realmente recebi foram sombrios acenos, ou ocasionais, "Hey, Bella! Que bom que você está de volta!" Isso não quer dizer que fui totalmente ilesa. Eu só atingi uma pequena lombada durante o dia.

Esse encontro aconteceu cerca de cinco minutos para entrar no prédio. Jasper tinha que falar com sua assistente em sala de aula antes de pegar seus alunos do refeitório. "Tem certeza que você não se importa que eu deixe você? Eu sinto muito que eu totalmente dei espaço para ter que encontrar com Jane." Ele olhou para mim com os mais tristes olhos de cachorrinho, que tudo que eu podia fazer era acenar para ele ir.

"Vá. Eu estou bem." Eu menti um pouco. "Vou encontrá-lo na sala durante o terceiro período. Quero dizer, o que poderia acontecer comigo aqui no escritório?" Eu praticamente o empurrei para longe de mim.

Com um ligeiro aceno, Jasper passou por mim e saiu pela porta.

"Bella, querida! Como você está?" _Querida? Oh Deus, eu falei cedo demais. Alguém me ajude, por favor!_

Eu roubei um olhar acima do meu ombro e coloquei a cara que correspondia ao sotaque irritante da sua voz. Jessica. A diretora da escola. Uma mulher que queria ser amiga de seus funcionários e, mais do que amiga dos únicos professores solteiros do sexo masculino. Uma mulher que usava roupas apertadas na pele e se vestia como uma adolescente. Uma mulher que tratava meus companheiros professores como amigos com respeito, com exceção de mim. Minha chefe. E uma cadela enfurecida.

Girando ao redor, eu formei um sorriso de plástico no meu rosto.

"Estou indo muito bem, Jessica." _Ok, isso era um pouco demais!_ "É tão bom ver você. Vejo que o verão tem te tratado bem." _Agora você está realmente colocando isso muito íntimo._ Hey, um beijinho na bunda não dói.

"Sim, bem. Você parece..." Ela fez uma pausa para remexer os olhos sobre a minha aparência com desdém. "Descansada".

Eu tentei não deixar Jessica me atingir, já que eu sabia que ela ainda estava irritada que eu tirei o último mês de folga do trabalho no ano letivo passado. "Obrigada. Sim, eu estou tão animada para conhecer a minha nova classe e já começar o ano. Então, se você me der licença, eu estarei exatamente na minha-" Eu me virei ligeiramente.

Jessica agarrou meu braço para me impedir. "Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Você não acha que você poderia simplesmente apenas entrar aqui sem fazer uma visitinha para essa velha aqui, não é?" Ela me guiou em seu escritório e se virou para fechar a porta.

Assim que entrei em seu escritório, fui cegada por um mar de rosa. Jessica estava em seus quarenta e tantos anos com um corpo de vinte, mas com uma mente e extensão de atenção de uma criança de dez anos. Ela era obcecada com a cor rosa. Seu escritório era embebido em vários tons da ofensiva cor, parecendo mais um dormitório da faculdade do que o escritório da diretora. Do seu laptop rosa, à sua cadeira rosa, para seu felpudo abajur rosa (sim, eu disse felpudo), ao seu frigobar rosa, suas molduras de foto rosa, suas paredes pintadas de rosa, sua estante de livros rosa, seu quadro de avisos rosa no fundo - eu não tinha certeza para onde olhar primeiro, eu estava tão tonta. Merda, até mesmo o 'DIRETOR' no seu espaço de estacionamento foi pintado de rosa (ela colocou a sedução e conseguiu um trabalhador na condicional para fazer isso por ela no ano passado).

Eu fiz meu caminho para o fundo do seu escritório perto das janelas, no caso que eu tenha de vomitar pela overdose de rosa eu poderia simplesmente abrir a janela e vomitar para fora dela. Sentei-me, onde era negro (imagine), e coloquei meu cotovelo na mesa e descansei minha cabeça na minha mão esperando pela sua ira começar.

"Então, eu acredito que você está completamente curada do seu episódio no último mês de maio?" Ela fez aspas no ar para a palavra episódio. "Porque eu preciso de todos os meus professores afiados e prontos para seus alunos. Eu não tenho qualquer reserva para professores substitutos tão no início do ano para assumir outros que de repente decidem que eles vão dar uma saída para a vida por um tempo para encontrar-se." Jessica zombou dando alguns passos em minha direção com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela era uma maldita víbora. Mas ela não me assustava.

Eu sabia que ela jogaria o fato de que ela teve um tempo difícil encontrando um substituto para mim tão tarde no final do ano letivo na minha cara. Isso ainda não me fez ter menos raiva e ressentimento em relação a ela. Eu agarrei a borda da mesa para controlar minha mão de voar e dar um tapa naquele olhar que ela tinha diretamente em sua face.

"Eu não tive um episódio." Eu disse através dos meus dentes cerrados. "Meu noivo me deixou por outra mulher com quem ele transava enquanto estávamos juntos. Eu estava em choque e não podia fazer muita coisa. Eu não estava em condições de ficar sozinha comigo mesma, muito menos ser responsável por 24 alunos. Você sabe disso." Sentei-me ereta e cruzei meus braços, protegendo-me do seu ataque. "Eu pedi desculpas a você muitas vezes pelo inconveniente que causei a você e aos meus alunos." Eu tinha que mostrar remorso, o que eu tinha, caso contrário ela faria a minha vida aqui este ano um inferno.

Minha única salvação era que eu sou próxima de Jasper. Jessica amava Jasper e sempre olhava para ele como se estivesse se preparando para comer em um buffet. Ela encontraria maneiras de tocá-lo e estava constantemente visitando sua sala de aula com a astúcia de apenas fazer suas rondas diárias de diretora. Jasper sabia como Jessica era e nunca incomodou-o que ela entrasse a qualquer momento em sua sala de aula. Ele era um excelente professor, tinha um grande relacionamento com seus alunos da quinta série e levava seu trabalho muito a sério.

"Não há necessidade de ficar em pedacinhos, Bella." Ela disse em sua voz mais falsa que eu alguma vez já ouvi. "Eu só estou preocupada, é tudo. Quero ter certeza de que minha equipe está feliz, e isso inclui você. Porque uma equipe contente significa alunos contentes, e alunos contentes significa que eu não tenho que lidar com pequenas situações mesquinhas. Assim, estamos entendidas?" Ela escorregou-se contra uma de suas coisas coloridas como Pepto Bismol***, **cruzando suas pernas e braços.

_*__Pepto Bismol__: é um remédio usado contra náuses, má digestão, de coloração rosa. Por isso a referência à cor da prateleira._

"Claro, Jessica." Retorqui respeitosamente. _Cadela! Deus, como eu adoraria derrubá-la e chutá-la agora mesmo!_ "Eu terei a certeza de que nenhum dos meus namorados deste ano me abandone, deixando-me extremamente quebrada e morta por dentro. E se por acaso acontecer, eu terei a certeza que coincida com um período de férias, assim não preciso de nenhuma folga. Se algum rompimento iminente acontecer que se estenda para além de uma pausa para férias, eu terei a certeza de que Jasper me arraste até aqui." Jessica trouxe para fora o meu lado sarcástico, eu não podia evitar o sarcasmo que estava pingando de mim. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela levantando-me, ficando pronta para fugir para fora da sua caverna rosa.

"Falando de Jasper, como ele está? Eu não tive o prazer de vê-lo ainda." Ela não tão inocentemente perguntou, com um brilho em seus olhos. "Ele ainda está com a sua esquisita pequena e estranhamente vestida amiga, qual o nome dela, Amanda?"

Eu ri com a forma como ela se referiu a Alice enquanto peguei a minha própria patroa estranhamente vestida. Ela estava vestindo a saia vermelha mais apertada que era muito curta para uma mulher da idade dela estar vestindo, meia calça preta e botas de cano alto cobrindo as pernas dela, com uma frágil blusa com decote V cujo tecido, sem dúvida, ela considerava uma camisa. Ocorreu-me que as nossas roupas eam invertidas e eu parecia mais como a diretora. Jessica parecia que estava pronta para dançar em cima de um bar.

"O nome dela é Alice, na verdade, e Jasper está indo muito bem. Ele e Alice estão muito felizes." Eu tentei esfregar isso. "Você deve perguntar a ele sobre ela. Essa é uma maneira de chamar a atenção de Jasper – falar sobre o amor da sua vida." Eu passei por Jessica, deixando-a com uma careta no rosto, virei a maçaneta e saí do escritório, tendo que ajustar meus olhos para a mudança de cor.

"Talvez eu pergunte." Ela respondeu para a minha forma se retirando.

Devo ter adormecido porque quando acordei eu ainda estava na minha roupa de trabalho e quando olhei pela janela, o céu era um fundo roxo, com apenas um toque de laranja. "Merda!" Gritei quando pulei da minha cama e corri para o banheiro. Felizmente, eu não tinha que correr muito, já que tenho meu próprio banheiro.

Eu sabia que estaria atrasada para encontrar o grupo para jantar no nosso ponto de encontro favorito, então eu não tive tempo para tomar banho. Eu tirei-me fora da minha roupa de trabalho e lavei meu rosto e escovei meus dentes. Topei meu dedão do pé na porta do banheiro na minha pressa de sair para o meu quarto para ficar pronta. "Ow, ow, ow - essa porra dói!" Eu gritei com a minha própria estupidez. Eu sempre fui desajeitada, tropeçando em qualquer coisa ou alguém, caindo sobre uma superfície completamente plana, o meu pobre corpo levando o peso da dita imperícia. Eu ainda tenho cicatrizes em ambos os joelhos de quando Jasper tentou me ensinar a andar de patins na oitava série. Sim, isso não funcionou tão bem para mim - o sangue, todo aquele sangue! Estremeci naquela memória.

Vesti meus jeans confortáveis, que eram um pouco gastos e largos, mas era como vestir calças de pijama, e eu pretendia mantê-los para sempre. Para compensar as calças largas, complementei com uma blusa branca justa de algodão. Alice não aprovaria essa vestimenta, e eu realmente queria entrar em sua boas graças novamente, mas eu simplesmente não tinha tempo para tentar ser glamourosa.

Eu reapliquei o pouco de maquiagem que eu costumo usar e pintei meus lábios com um toque de brilho labial. Correndo os dedos pelos meus cabelos, peguei o meu reflexo no espelho apenas olhando. Eu tinha o hábito de fazer isso depois que Jake me deixou. Eu estudei-me olhando para qualquer imperfeição que eu poderia encontrar para justificar que ele não me amasse mais.

_Alguma vez ele realmente te am__ou?_

_Talvez fosse o medo do desconhecido que o fez ficar com você todos esses anos._

Suspirei alto quando endireitei-me ereta, revirando meus ombros para trás. Eu odiava que Jake me traindo tivesse me deixado contaminada com a insegurança. Eu não acho que eu era tão terrível de se olhar. Eu não era uma super modelo, mas eu não era necessariamente simples também.

Eu comecei com o meu cabelo - _ugh, castanho chato_ que caía no meio das minhas costas, um pouco ondulado, então tinha consistência. Olhei para minhas próprias orbes – _merda de olhos castanhos, blá_ - ligeiramente amendoados, que acrescentavam um pouco de mistério. Espreitei levemente para minhas sobrancelhas – _aí estão vocês, minhas belezas_, um sorriso brincou em meus lábios. Eu adorava minhas sobrancelhas. Levou anos para aperfeiçoar a forma que eu queria que elas arqueassem e modelassem meus olhos. Minhas sobrancelhas eram a minha graça salvadora na minha cara, pelo menos eu achava. Qualquer um que elogiasse minhas sobrancelhas me perguntava onde eu consegui depilá-las. Eu rapidamente diria a eles que eu não confiava em ninguém com minhas sobrancelhas, que eu mesma as arrancava. Os olhares de descrença que eu receberia sempre me surpreendiam. O que há de errado com a pinça? Eu me orgulhava de ser capaz de fazer isso, mesmo que eu ficasse vesga e meus olhos lacrimejassem. Não vamos esquecer – essa merda dói! Mas a beleza é a dor, certo?

Meu nariz – _Deus, é incrível que eu nunca quebrei você_, eu ponderei quando lembrei de todos os meus quase-acidentes com bolas de vôlei, bolas de futebol e futebol americano das aulas de educação física no passado. Era proporcional ao meu rosto e tinha uma inclinação suave e, o mais importante, era reto. Além disso, eu tinha uma minoria de minúsculas sardas que pulverizaram esporadicamente no meu nariz e minhas bochechas pela exposição solar ao longo dos anos, que eu achava que ficavam muito fofas lá.

Eu me mudei para meu corpo. Meus peitos – completo tamanho perfeito. Eu nunca reclamei e nenhum cara que teve o prazer de brincar com eles! Eu agarrei meu seio esquerdo - _Hmmm, exatamente uma mão cheia, isso é o suficiente, certo?_ Eles eram elegantes e arredondados – hey, eu não estava me lamentando. Poderia ser pior - eu poderia ter seios que pendiam aos meus joelhos quando eu corresse, eles voariam no meu rosto, não importando que tipo de apoio eu estivesse usando.

Movi minhas mãos sobre minha barriga plana e, em seguida, para os lados – _sem gordurinhas. A academia compensa, o que me lembra, é melhor eu voltar lá em breve!_ Virei-me para o meu lado e olhei para o meu corpo mais abaixo. Minha bunda - bem, eu não sabia o que pensar da minha bunda. Jake sempre gostava de agarrá-la periodicamente quando íamos fazer compras, sempre levando-me a gritar em uma loja cheia de gente. Eu acho que era boa quando eu usava saias justas, ou calças. Mas, eu não beliscaria a minha própria bunda ocasionalmente para ver se eu poderia saltar um pouco, ou algo assim.

Eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era ridículo, já que eu nunca me importei muito com a minha aparência. Mas é isso que acontece quando você deixa um cara roubar seu coração, só para ele rasgá-lo em um esquecimento, deixando nada além de pedaços. Você é deixada com peças intrincadas de quebra-cabeça que estão tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma maneira de fundir juntas novamente. Este era o lugar onde eu estava agora.

Dez minutos depois, saí do meu prédio e caminhei ao meu destino a cinco quarteirões de distância. Eu amo onde morávamos. Eu me alegrava com o fato de que vivemos no centro de Seattle, a curta distância de qualquer coisa. É por isso que eu nem sequer tenho o meu carro aqui. Pensei na minha velha picape vermelha – meu bebê. Eu sentia muita saudade de dirigi-la, mas eu sabia que Charlie estava cuidando bem dela em Forks. Eu a tinha deixado lá para que, quando eu visitasse meu pai, eu não tivesse que me preocupar em emprestar seu carro, eu poderia simplesmente dirigir o meu. Quando você vive em uma cidade grande, você realmente não precisa de um carro quando você tem transportes públicos à sua disposição. Também ajuda o fato de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Alice terem carros, por isso, se eu alguma vez precisasse, eu sabia que um deles me emprestaria suas rodas.

Exceto, talvez, por Alice. Sua tia Esme e seu tio Carlisle haviam lhe dado um Porsche amarelo quando ela começou seu mestrado em merchandising de moda, há dois anos. Eu acredito que babei por mais de uma semana sempre que nos dirigimos ao redor com ele. A tia e o tio de Alice vivem em Chicago e eles a criaram como sua filha desde que ela era apenas um bebê, depois que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. O pai de Alice e seu tio Carlisle eram irmãos, então, naturalmente, ele queria criar a única filha do seu irmão.

Olhei para cima procurando algo amarelo estacionado a distância. Eu ri para mim mesma assim que o carro de Alice entrou em exibição.

_Ótimo, __eles já estão aqui,_ pensei comigo mesma quando puxei a porta do nosso local preferido para freqüentar, "Felix's Bar and Grill".

Quando entrei no bar, uma voz familiar me fez virar. "Bella! Como você está, boneca?" Demetri, o segurança chamou-me quando ele me puxou para um abraço.

"Hey, Demetri! É ótimo vê-lo. Onde diabos você esteve?" Éramos considerados clientes regulares aqui, já que nós freqüentávamos esse lugar quase todos os finais de semana e dias da semana ocasionais. Todos nos conheciam.

"Oh, eu tenho estado ao redor, trabalhando aqui e ali. Eu realmente tenho um grande trabalho como segurança em um hotel. Então, eu estou aqui apenas em tempo parcial." Ele explicou, soltando-me do seu abraço.

"Bem, não se esqueça de trabalhar aqui tão freqüentemente quanto você pode, assim você não se esquece de nós." Eu pisquei para ele.

"Farei, docinho. Como pude me esquecer de uma beleza como você? Eu acredito que as pessoas estão aguardando a sua chegada, e eu não quero Alice me dando algum sofrimento por mantê-la aqui comigo. Seus tapas na cabeça realmente dóem pra caralho!" Ele bufou e inclinou sua cabeça na direção em que meus amigos estavam sentados.

Lá estavam eles - meus amigos. As pessoas que tinham me visto no meu pior e ainda me amavam por quem eu era, sem nada contra mim. Eu não era nada sem eles.

"Hey, pessoal." Eu assenti para os meus amigos. Imediatamente todos olharam para mim e sorriram. Bem, todos exceto Alice.

_Merda, ela ainda estava chatead__a sobre esta manhã._

Emmett empurrou sua cadeira para fora do caminho e investiu contra mim, varrendo-me fora dos meus pés e para um abraço de urso dolorosamente apertado. "Bella amada! O que sacudiu você, coisinha pequena?"

"E-e-e-m-m-m-e-e-t-t, não consigo respirar." Eu gaguejei, tentando desesperadamente sair de suas garras.

"Emmett, seu burro!" Rosalie o repreendeu quando ela se levantou e acabou atingindo-lhe na cabeça. "Solte-a. Você vai esmagá-la e eu não estou com vontade de chutar o seu traseiro. Estou cansada." Ela sacudiu seus longos e grossos cabelos loiros por cima do ombro e revirou seus olhos.

Felizmente, Emmett ouviu a beleza loira. Com uma sacudidela dos meus pés batendo no chão, Emmett me liberou, mas não sem despentear meu cabelo com as mãos. Ele me fez rir. Emmett ainda era aquela criança pateta que conheci há anos atrás. Mas ele era meu protetor permanente em mais de 1m80cm com o seu corpo extremamente enorme e musculoso. Emmett é um bombeiro e, mesmo que ele pareça muito rude, ele é um grande e velho suave no interior. Ele gosta de canalizar a sua criança interior sempre que pode e é isso que faz Emmett, bem, Emmett.

"Ah, baby, por que você tinha que me bater na cabeça? Isso meio que machuca." Ele puxou seu lábio inferior para fora, um beicinho começando a se formar em seu rosto. Rosalie apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para suas unhas. "E não me dê a rotina do 'estou cansada'." Ele disse, voltando para seu assento ao lado dela enquanto fiz meu caminho para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Alice. Emmett colocou o braço em torno de Rosalie e sussurrou em voz alta de propósito para todos nós podermos ouvir, "Você prometeu uma noite da exuberante Rosalie quando chegássemos em casa." Ele balançou suas sobrancelhas rodando um bigode falso, como se ele fosse um vilão de um filme. Rosalie calou-o batendo com o punho no centro do seu peito, fazendo-o deixar sair um pequeno "umph!"

Emmett e Rosalie se conheceram quando estávamos na faculdade. Durante o Natal do nosso segundo ano, eu levei Rosalie de volta para Forks comigo, já que seus pais estavam na Europa para os feriados. Emmett havia se oferecido para nos pegar em Seattle, onde nós fazíamos faculdade, pois meu carro estava com meu pai. No momento em que eles apertaram as mãos, os fogos de artifício explodiram. Era como se eles sempre brigassem como um velho casal. Na verdade, acho que a primeira vez que Rosalie golpeou Emmett na cabeça, que foi cerca de 30 minutos na viagem, ele ficou chocado. Ele tem estado enfeitiçado por Rosalie desde então. Eu acho que ele também foi levado pela sua beleza requintada e físico. E eles se complementam muito bem, cada um sabendo como lidar com o humor do outro.

Rosalie é uma mulher forte. Se você tenta ficar em seu caminho, ela vai devorá-lo em uma sessão. Quando fui apresentada a ela por Alice como nossa companheira de quarto, eu admito, fiquei apavorada com ela. Ela me deu um olhar e acenou com a mão em direção ao meu rosto e simplesmente disse, "Você será." Naquele dia, eu não sei ao certo o que isso significava, mas eu sou grata por ela ter me aquecido e sou ainda mais grata por tê-la como amiga. Às vezes, a casca de Rosalie é muito pior do que sua mordida. Você apenas tem que ter a paciência de olhar para além do exterior robusto porque dentro está uma mulher vulnerável que só quer ser compreendida. Eu amei Rosalie tanto quanto amava Alice. Éramos irmãs em todos os sentidos da palavra.

"Que bom que você agraciou-nos com a sua presença, Princesa. Traje fabuloso, a propósito. Fico feliz que você levou algum tempo extra para ficar toda arrumada para nós." Alice resmungou, quebrando-me do meu devaneio.

Eu me virei para ela, minha testa enrugada com apreensão, "Eu estou feliz que você gosta. Eu vesti a calça jeans especialmente para você, levando em conta que eu sabia que você a amava tanto." Eu soprei-lhe um beijo, que a fez sacudir a cabeça e rir.

"Oh, Swan, um dia eu vou levar esse pedaço terrível de material de deus que você gosta de se referir como calças, e queimá-los. Na verdade, há uma abundância de outros artigos de vestuário que você possui que eu gostaria de ver incendiado." Ela disse, com muito de um brilho em seus olhos.

Dei de ombros e me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Ali, eu sinto muito sobre esta manhã. Eu fui uma super cadela que estava apenas nervosa sobre voltar a trabalhar. Eu não deveria ter descontado em você. Na verdade, a próxima vez que eu fizer, você tem permissão de tirar esses jeans de mim." Eu puxei para cima sobre o tecido flácido, fazendo Alice estremecer e fechar os olhos.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu superei isso. Agora venha aqui!" Alice me deu um abraço rápido. Olhei por cima do seu ombro e dei uma piscadela para Jasper. Ele sorriu levemente e engoliu sua cerveja.

Quinze cervejas e quatro aperitivos depois, estávamos rindo nossas bundas sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, nossa sede e fome saciada. Alice começou rapidamente a balançar suas pernas, fazendo-a pular um pouco de sua cadeira. "Oh meu Deus! Jasper e eu temos uma notícia maravilhosa, Bella!" Ela sorriu olhando por cima para Jasper.

"Você está grávida!" Emmett sufocou.

"Você está noiva e grávida." Rosalie adivinhou.

Eu não tinha idéia do que ela queria me dizer, então fiquei quieta esperando que ela cuspisse isso.

"Eu não vou sequer me dignificar a responder a vocês dois." Ela saltou em minha direção. "De qualquer forma, você sabe quem é meu primo Edward, certo?" Ela se virou para mim e eu acenei com a cabeça. Edward era o filho de Esme e Carlisle Cullen, sua tia e tio. Ela cresceu com Edward em Chicago e ela o adorava. Ela iria para casa e o visitaria e sua tia e tio sempre que tinha oportunidade. Eu não sabia muito sobre ele, exceto que ele era da nossa idade e ainda morava em Chicago. Eu acredito que ele tem uma namorada com quem ele namora há algum tempo, e eu lembro vagamente de Alice me dizendo que ele era um bombeiro, ou paramédico, algo assim. Eu sei como ele é pelas fotos dele no quarto de Alice. Há esta que eu olho às vezes, quando estou no quarto dela. Aparentemente, foi tirada quando eles estavam de férias em Aruba, cerca de seis anos atrás. Edward e Alice estavam flutuando em jangadas em um mar azul claro. Eles estavam acenando para a câmera, Alice no seu pequeno biquíni laranja, seus olhos franzidos com a risada. Edward em seu short verde camuflado tinha uma das mãos atrás da cabeça. Ele tinha um corpo decente, mas não é isso que me faz roubar uma espiada na imagem com tanta freqüência. Ele usava o sorriso torto mais carismático em seu rosto, que eu achava que era extremamente sexy. Lembro também que seu cabelo era uma cor bronze brilhante, um tom que eu nunca tinha visto em qualquer outra pessoa. Sempre que vejo esta foto, penso que, quem quer que esteja com ele, deve ser uma mulher muito sortuda.

"Bem, após um ano implorando e suplicando, meu primo querido decidiu se mudar para Seattle!" Ela gritou saltando para cima e para baixo em seu lugar.

"Homem, Alice, eu já sabia disso!" Emmett inclinou sua cabeça para baixo. Emmett gostava de fofocar como uma mulher. "Liguei para Edward sobre um trabalho no meu posto de bombeiros. Pensei que você tivesse algo realmente suculento para derramar." Ele realmente parecia derrotado, coitado.

Alice sentou-se de volta e cruzou seus braços. "Bem, seu merdão, minha notícia era para Bella, já que não tive uma oportunidade de informá-la da iminente chegada do meu primo".

"Nossa, Alice, isso é uma ótima notícia! Eu sei o quão próximos você e Edward são. Como é que seu tio e tia receberam as novidades?" Eu estava realmente feliz por Alice porque ela não tinha nenhum familiar por perto.

"Tia Esme e tio Carlisle não poderiam estar mais felizes. Quero dizer, é claro que eles vão sentir falta de ver seu bebê quase em uma base diária, mas eles também sabem que esta mudança será a melhor coisa para ele." Ela olhou para Jasper para reforçar e ele balançou a cabeça concordando com ela.

"Parece que esta mudança será monumental para ele." Rosalie adicionou.

"Sim, Edward tem passado por um momento muito difícil ultimamente. A mudança vai fazer-lhe algum bem. Além disso, este é o momento perfeito, considerando que Jasper estará precisando de um companheiro de quarto, já que vocês dois eventualmente vão morar juntos." Alice balançou seu dedo indicador entre Rosalie e Emmett. Eles ficaram lá e sorriram um para o outro. Eles recentemente levaram sua relação para o próximo nível e decidiram morar juntos, Rosalie comprou um apartamento no outro lado da cidade e é só uma questão de tempo até que Emmett se mude para lá.

"A namorada dele se mudará com ele? Se ela não virá, não será difícil ter um relacionamento de longa distância?" Eu estava curiosa em saber como eles lidariam com isso.

"Hum, não, isso não será um problema..." Alice parou olhando para o seu prato vazio, inquieta com o guardanapo no seu colo. "Essa relação foi cortada cerca de um ano atrás. Edward levou a separação realmente mal, mas ele está muito melhor agora." Ela ainda não olhava para cima.

"Eu não sabia que eles se separaram." Eu respondi olhando para Alice.

"Uh, bem, lembra-se quando eu fiz aquela longa viagem para Chicago?" Ela olhou para mim, sua testa enrugada de preocupação. "É quando eles se separaram. Eu confortei Edward porque eu era a única pessoa que ele ouvia. Você sabe, vocês dois têm um pouco em comum nesse aspecto." Ela estudou o meu rosto e uma expressão peculiar vidrou sobre ela.

"Você quer dizer que sua noiva o traiu e engravidou outra mulher e cancelou o casamento só para se casar com seu pedaço de carne ao lado para começar uma família?" Eu ri tentando suavizar a situação que eu sentia tornando-se um pouco séria demais para o meu gosto e de Alice para essa assunto.

"Não. É só... esqueça." Alice parecia realmente desconfortável falando sobre isso e eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim. Jasper deve ter lido minha mente quando ele se esticou e pegou a mão de Alice na dele, apertando-a para tranqüilizá-la de algo sobre o qual eu não tinha nenhuma pista. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu para ele. Jasper tinha sempre uma maneira de fazer as pessoas se sentirem em paz em situações complicadas.

"Então, quando esse Edward aparecerá na cidade?" Rosalie perguntou inclinando a cabeça no ombro largo de Emmett.

"Em cerca de dois dias. Ele está dirigindo seu carro e ele não quer parar muitas vezes. Ele está realmente ansioso para chegar até aqui já." Jasper respondeu por Alice. "Eu não posso esperar para ter alguém para me ajudar a manter o local bonito e arrumado, já que Emmett aqui é um porco nojento." Ele sorriu. Emmett lançou a ele um olhar sujo e Jasper soprou um beijo para Emmett. "E, claro, estou animado para conhecer Edward melhor. Eu o conheci antes e ele é realmente um cara legal. Vocês três vão gostar dele." Jasper disse olhando para mim, Rosalie e Emmett.

"Bem, é melhor ele ser um bom cozinheiro porque os caras no posto de bombeiros exigem nada além da melhor culinária a ser servida". Alice praticamente voou sobre a mesa e deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett. O resto de nós riu.

"O quê? Eu só falo a verdade! Somos meninos crescendo em busca do delicioso sustento." Ele sorriu.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá, meu homenzinho. Vamos para casa e ver o que mais pode crescer em você." Rosalie brincou piscando para Emmett, cujos olhos se arregalaram.

"Você não tem que me dizer duas vezes, baby." Emmett disse quando esfregou seu rosto no pescoço dela, sussurrando algo que a fez gritar de prazer. Eu tive que me virar. Parecia como se eu estivesse escutando um momento privado. E, francamente, eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável.

Eu roubei um olhar para Alice e Jasper. Eles estavam como Rosalie e Emmett – perdidos nos olhos um do outro tendo uma conversa silenciosa, solidificando o vínculo profundo que compartilhavam. Eu olhei para o meu colo e torci meus dedos. Eu não tinha ciúmes dos meus amigos todos apaixonados - eu não era assim, e eles mereciam toda a felicidade que o mundo oferecia a eles. Mas, se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu admitiria que eu sentia falta dessa intimidade que eu tinha uma vez compartilhado com outro homem. Eu sentia falta daquelas pequenas exibições de carinho que faziam o meu interior saltar com emoção e, bem, excitação. Sim, me processe – eu sinto falta de sexo. De uma maneira muito, muito ruim. Eu queria alguém que olhasse para mim da maneira que Jasper olhava para Alice e, eu queria alguém que acendesse aquele fogo e a paixão dentro do meu núcleo do jeito que eu sei que Emmett faz com Rosalie. Eu me sentia como uma estranha olhando para dentro, invadindo algo que eu nunca poderia experimentar de novo. Senti meu rosto esquentar e o suor começar a manchar as palmas das minhas mãos. Eu sabia que as lágrimas em breve seguiriam e eu quis que elas parassem de se acumular nos meus olhos.

Alguém me adoraria como estes dois homens na minha frente adoram suas mulheres? Eu realmente queria encontrar o amor novamente, colocar meu coração lá fora para alguém arrebatá-lo e alavancá-lo de volta à vida? Eu queria alguém para tomar o tempo e cavar fundo dentro de mim para salvar minha alma se afogando?

Minha resposta: Sim, eu queria.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse cap.? Deu pra entender pq Bella está tão amarga... o próximo cap. é POV Edward! Então preparem-se para a aparição do bombeiro... kkk_

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar na sexta-feira e depois na outra semana novamente, então resolvi me dar uma semana de folga. Só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01/2011._

_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todas!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**__: Leiam o aviso que coloquei no meu perfil!_

_Hoje também teve posts em: **Healing through Love** (2 caps.), **Sex Toy** (2 caps.), **Geek Love: Edward's Story**, **Officer Goodbody**,** Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**, **La Canzone della Bella Cigna **e **Company Loves Misery **(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**# Edward POV #**

De: EC1901

_Para: TD__amaEC_

_Assunto: __Sinto sua falta_

_Querida Tanya,_

_Estou escrevendo porque tenho algumas __grandes novidades. Eu não sei como colocar isto, bem, eu acho que você provavelmente já sabe, então eu deveria simplesmente cuspi-las. Eu decidi me mudar para Seattle. É algo que tenho estado pensando há algum tempo. Você era todo o meu mundo aqui em Chicago e agora que... bem... você e eu não estamos... mais juntos, acho que não há nenhuma razão para eu ficar aqui. Tudo aqui me lembra você, nós, e eu acho que, para eu tentar totalmente e seguir em frente, e me curar, eu preciso fazer um novo começo._

_Você se lembra d__a minha prima Alice, certo? Ela é aquela que entrou na faculdade em Seattle e depois acabou ficando por lá e conseguindo um emprego após a formatura. Ela tem tentado me convencer a mudar para lá para ficar perto dela por um tempo agora. Ela sabe que agora que não estamos mais juntos eu realmente preciso estar perto dela para o apoio. Lutei com ela sobre isso por meses, mas, com toda a honestidade, Tanya... eu acho que ela está certa. Eu acho que preciso ir para algum lugar e começar de novo. Eu conheço alguns dos amigos de Alice e seu namorado, Jasper, até mesmo se ofereceu para me deixar morar com ele e seu companheiro de casa, Emmett. Encontrei-o em várias ocasiões quando Alice o trouxe à cidade para conhecer os meus pais e outras coisas... ele parece ser um cara muito legal e estamos totalmente de acordo. Eu não conheço bem Emmett, mas tenho certeza que ele será legal.  
__  
__Alice parece genuinamente feliz com Jasper, e eu estou realmente feliz por ela... então, por que dói tanto ver um outro casal tão feliz e apaixonado?_

_Deus, Tanya... cada vez que entro no meu e-mail eu espero, eu rezo, que haverá uma resposta sua. Eu sei, na minha mente lógica, que isso nunca vai acontecer, mas meu coração quer tanto ver uma resposta sua. Eu sei que se alguém souber que eu ainda escrevo para você todos os dias, eles pensariam que estou louco. Eles me diriam para desistir, mas eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso. Este é o meu único laço que resta a você e eu apenas não estou pronto para deixá-lo ir. Então eu vou continuar a escrever todos os dias, mantendo você atualizada sobre o que está acontecendo com a minha vida. Eu espero que você não se importe._

_Bem, de qualquer maneira__, tenho que ficar pronto para o trabalho. Eu já deixei meu capitão no quartel saber, há algumas semanas, que eu me mudaria, mas hoje a noite estou dizendo adeus para os outros caras. Deus, eu odeio despedidas. Eu tive muitas malditas delas em minha vida. Eu te amo sempre e para sempre, Tanya... nunca se esqueça disso._

_Sempre Amor,_

_Edward_

_x__oxo_

Eu suspirei e então cliquei em enviar. Quando a pequena caixa "enviado" apareceu, eu me inclinei para trás na cadeira e corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo e fechei meus olhos. Por que eu continuava me torturando assim? Eu sabia que não era saudável eu continuar enviando e-mails para ela, tendo uma conversa unilateral com uma mulher com quem eu não tinha estado há mais de um ano. Mas eu não podia evitar isso. Eu não poderia conseguir superá-la. Eu não poderia seguir em frente por ela.

Este endereço de e-mail... era a última coisa que eu tinha dela. Se eu não podia ficar deitado na cama ao lado dela toda noite e conversar com ela, do jeito que eu sempre fiz, então enviar para ela e-mails todos os dias teria de ser a minha maneira de mantê-la no ciclo da minha vida. Dizer tudo a Tanya tinha sido sempre a minha libertação, minha saída. Era a única maneira que eu me mantive são. Na minha linha de trabalho eu vejo um monte de coisas ruins. Eu vejo as pessoas perderem a propriedade que não pode ser substituída, como fotos e peças antigas, eles perdem seus animais de estimação, e eles perdem seus entes queridos.

_Maldição, Cullen, pare de ir por essa linha de pensamento._

Eu sempre tentei proteger Tanya dos horrores reais com os quais eu lidava dia a dia sendo um bombeiro em uma cidade grande como Chicago, mas ela ainda assim sabia quando eu tinha um dia ruim. Ela se aconchegaria comigo na cama e, quer eu dissesse a ela abertamente qual o horror do dia que estava pesando em minha mente, ou não, ela sempre acariciaria meus cabelos e apenas bateria papo comigo sobre coisas mundanas para a minha mente ficar longe de tudo. Ela sempre me fazia esquecer tudo isso e eu adormecia sentindo-me totalmente à vontade e amado. Então, apesar de como todos pensariam que eu estava louco por continuar enviando a ela esses e-mails, eu realmente não tinha outras opções agora.

Olhei para o relógio. "Merda, são 17:00hs!" Eu tinha que estar no trabalho às 18:00 esta noite para trabalhar no turno da noite e eu ainda tinha que parar no mercado para pegar coisas para o jantar, uma vez que era a minha noite para cozinhar o jantar para os rapazes. Nós sempre nos revezamos para cozinhar o jantar quando estávamos em turnos da noite. Cada um de nós geralmente joga alguns dólares no início da semana para cobrir o custo dos alimentos, mas hoje eu estava pagando. Eu queria alimentar estes rapazes com uma refeição maravilhosa. Eles tinham sido como família para mim durante os últimos cinco anos. Lá para mim exatamente sobre tudo o que eu tinha passado ao longo do último ano.

A maioria desses caras se formou comigo na Academia de Treinamento de Bombeiros quase 5 anos atrás. Uma vez que fomos designados para nosso quartel, nós nos tornamos verdadeiramente irmãos. Você realmente não tem outra escolha senão ligar-se fortemente com os caras que estão literalmente colocando sua vida em risco para você e vice-versa. Tínhamos que ter as costas dos outros em nossa linha de trabalho. Se uma pessoa escorregasse, isso poderia custar a alguém a sua vida, então colocamos esse tipo de confiança em alguém que realmente se liga a você pela vida.

Pulei da minha cadeira e peguei minhas chaves. Felizmente eu já estava vestido com a minha roupa de trabalho. Eu estava vestindo o usual calção azul, camisa azul com a insígnia CFD detalhada sobre a frente e as botas de trabalho. Quero dizer, nós obviamente não andamos por aí no nosso uniforme pleno que usamos para combater o fogo... isso seria ridículo... mas eles ainda queriam que parecêssmos uniformizados, então é isso que usamos.

Saí do meu prédio e pulei no meu carro e me dirigi para o mercado. Peguei alguns bifes agradevelmente suculentos para os rapazes. Eu também planejava fazer algumas batatas assadas e uma salada César. Hey, quem diz que um bando de caras vive apenas de pizza, ou menus valorizados do McDonald's? Meu conselho para qualquer mulher lá fora... encontre para você um bombeiro e você terá para si um homem que sabe cozinhar alguns dos melhores alimentos que já provei. Nós definitivamente não fazemos muita bagunça na hora das refeições no quartel... que é o por que eu amo trabalhar no período noturno.

Enquanto eu estava caminhando para o meu carro do supermercado, meu celular começou a tocar. Pendurei uma das sacolas ao redor do meu pulso e remexi no meu bolso para recuperar meu telefone. Quando vi a tela piscando "Alice", sorri para mim mesmo e atendi o telefone.

"E a que devo a honra de receber um telefonema da minha prima favorita na Terra?"

"Edward, eu sou sua única prima na Terra," Alice disse, "e eu estava ligando para ver até onde você estava em empacotar as coisas do seu apartamento. Você está se mudando para cá em dois dias, você sabe?"

Eu suprimi a vontade de gemer no telefone porque, verdade seja dita, eu não tinha feito uma maldita coisa no que diz respeito a embalar, era preocupante. Eu sabia que se eu dissesse à minha prima isso, ela de alguma forma encontraria uma forma para estender suas mãos através do telefone e me dar um tapa na nuca. E, acredite em mim... essa merda doeria. Ela era pequena, mas ela conseguia um bom soco. Estive pessoalmente no fim de recepção de muitos socos e tapas de Alice ao longo dos anos e... bem, essa merda deixava hematomas.

"Na verdade, Alice, estou quase pronto," eu menti, "só preciso arrumar algumas das minhas roupas e coisas de último minuto que ainda preciso avaliar até eu ir embora, e então estará tudo feito".

"Edward".

"Sim".

"Você está mentindo."

Porra! Como ela faz isso? Aquela pequena duende sempre sabe quando estou mentindo. Mesmo se eu escrevesse a ela uma carta dizendo que eu estava usando meias azuis, quando na verdade eu usava brancas, eu receberia uma carta de volta no correio alguns dias depois simplesmente dizendo _'você está mentindo'._

"Ok, ok, Alice, você está certa. Ainda não comecei a embalar, mas..."

"Edward como você espera trabalhar a noite toda esta noite, chegar em casa às 6:30 da manhã de amanhã, empacotar tudo em seu apartamento inteiro, carregar isso em um caminhão e estar pronto para ir embora depois de amanhã?"

Bem, agora que ela coloca isso dessa maneira... merda... eu estava ferrado. "Tudo bem, Alice, simplesmente acalme-se. Já que vou morar com Jasper e Emmett em Seattle, não tenho necessidade dos meus móveis. Estou deixando-os para Steve... você sabe, o cara com quem eu trabalho que está tomando conta da minha locação? Bem, sim, estou deixando meus móveis e coisas para Steve. Eu realmente só preciso arrumar minhas roupas e algumas outras coisas menores e então terei tudo pronto. Realmente não me levará muito tempo para lançar esse material em caixas e Steve disse que viria na quinta-feira de manhã e me ajudaria a carregar o caminhão".

"Bem... tudo bem então, eu acho," ela disse, "você tem certeza que não me quer voando para Chicago amanhã para ajudá-lo a empacotar? Então, pelo menos, você teria a mim para fazê-lo companhia para a viagem de carro para Seattle na quinta-feira".

"Não, Alice, isso não é necessário. Eu realmente não tenho tanta coisa assim para empacotar e, com toda a honestidade, se eu tivesse de me sentar em um carro com você balbuciando por qualquer período de tempo, acho que eu acabaria dirigindo diretamente para um penhasco e para o oceano para me colocar fora da minha miséria. Eu te amo, duende, mas você fala MUITO!" Imediatamente puxei meu celular para longe da minha orelha e segurei-o com o braço esticado para longe de mim porque eu realmente não podia ter certeza que ela não tinha, de fato, alcançado uma forma de estender sua mão através do telefone para me bater.

"EDWARD," eu a ouvi gritar, "COLOQUE ESSE TELEFONE DE VOLTA NA SUA ORELHA! Eu ainda não descobri uma maneira de bater em você através de um telefone... AINDA... mas apenas tenha a maldita certeza de que, quando você chegar aqui, depois de eu ter a plena chance de abraçá-lo e gritar ao longo da sua chegada, estou totalmente planejando chutar suas bolas para dentro do seu estômago".

Ai... eu me contorci... porque essa cadela poderia fazer isso de verdade se ela realmente quisesse.

"Está bem, Alice... olha, eu estou quase no trabalho e tenho que preparar o jantar para os rapazes. Estou dizendo adeus a todos esta noite no trabalho, então estou um pouco nervoso. Desculpe, duende... Eu não quis dizer isso para te irritar".

"Tudo bem, Edward, vou deixar passar desta vez. Eu sei que você tem um monte no seu prato e você está tendo um tempo difícil deixando Chicago e colocando... _aquelas coisas_... atrás de você. Como você tem estado, a propósito, além de ter que dizer adeus para os rapazes? Você sente como se está fazendo o melhor?"

A essa altura eu já tinha puxado para a frente do quartel e tinha estacionado meu carro e desligado o motor. Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz, realmente não querendo falar sobre o que Alice estava perguntando. "Eu estou bem".

"Sério?"

"Maldição, Alice, o que você quer que eu diga? Que estou pulando através dos prados assobiando como uma fodida menininha? Que a cada dia as coisas estão ficando um pouco mais fáceis? Porque elas fodidamente NÃO estão, Alice! Todo dia eu acordo sozinho e não sei como há um ano atrás eu tinha o meu emprego dos sonhos e minha garota dos sonhos e tudo estava planejado detalhadamente para mim. Agora eu acordo sozinho todos os dias e ela não está lá comigo e, mesmo um ano depois, ainda dói pra caralho como se tivesse acabado de acontecer ontem. Se tudo fosse tão fodidamente espetacular eu não estaria fugindo de Chicago, a cidade em que eu vivi na minha vida fodida inteira. Eu não estaria deixando o meu quartel e os caras que eu amo como irmãos porque, até mesmo eles e o meu trabalho aqui me lembram de tudo o que eu não tenho mais".

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha e eu não tinha certeza se talvez ela tivesse desligado na minha cara quando eu comecei a gritar com ela.

"Você ainda está enviando e-mails para ela, Edward?"

"Huh... como... o que." Foi tudo que eu consegui soltar. Como Alice poderia possivelmente saber sobre os e-mails?

"Edward, eu sei que você envia e-mails para ela, ou pelo menos você enviava da última vez que te visitei. Você deixou seu computador ligado uma noite e quando fui verificar meu e-mail na manhã seguinte eu vi isso. Então, eu pergunto a você novamente, Edward... você ainda está enviando e-mails para ela e, diga-me a verdade, você sabe que eu sempre posso dizer se você está mentindo para mim?"

Cristo... essa era a única coisa que eu nunca pensei que teria que falar com alguém. Eu tinha que ser mais cuidadoso em deixar meus e-mails abertos, já que este não é um tema que poderia ser facilmente explicado. "Sim." Eu disse.

Ouvi Alice respirar profundamente no telefone. "Tudo bem," ela disse, "talvez um dia você e eu podemos falar mais sobre isso, mas agora eu não acho que é o momento mais adequado para fazer isso. Você precisa ir para o trabalho".

Merda... certo... já era depois das 18:00 e eu ainda estava sentado fora do quartel no meu carro. "Tudo bem, Alice, vou ligar para você na quinta-feira depois de eu ter o caminhão carregado, exatamente antes de eu sair para Seattle".

"Está bem, Edward, soa bem. Ah, e Edward?"

"Sim?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, duende, e eu verei você no sábado." E com isso nós dois desligamos.

Fechei meu telefone e deslizei-o de volta para o meu bolso, ainda um pouco nervoso sobre o fato de que Alice sabia que eu enviava e-mails para Tanya. Mas se havia uma pessoa em todo o mundo que eu podia confiar esse segredo, que eu podia confiar em nunca me fazer sentir estúpido sobre isso, era ela. Eu soube então e ali que eu tinha feito a escolha certa ao decidir afastar-me de Chicago. Eu precisava estar perto de Alice. Ela era a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar através de tudo isso, que poderia entender-me e não me julgar. E chame isso de estranho, mas eu tinha algum sentimento inexplicável na boca do meu estômago de que Seattle guardava algo muito maior para mim. Algo que mudaria minha vida para sempre.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esse POV Edward foi meio intenso… eu suspeito que Tanya tenha morrido, é a única explicação para que ela não responda os e-mails dele e que ele ainda se sinta tão abalado com a falta dela... agora é esperar o que vem com essa mudança dele para Seattle..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**# Edward POV #**

Saí do meu carro, reuni as sacolas que eu tinha jogado no banco de trás e fiz meu caminho para o quartel. Enquanto eu caminhava ouvi um monte de gente começar a gritar e batendo palmas.

"Yay... Edward finalmente decidiu aparecer para trabalhar".

"Vá se foder, Dave." E eu o lancei para fora. "Se você quer saber, eu estava no mercado pegando alguns bifes para cozinhar para vocês, idiotas, para o jantar, mas devo admitir que eu acho que esqueci um para você".

"Ah, o inferno que você esqueceu, Cullen, e se você esqueceu, eu simplesmente comerei o seu e você pode comer aquela porcaria que foi deixada e que se assemelha a comida de cachorro que John cozinhou ontem."

"Hey... eu ouvi isso." Gritou John. Dave e eu explodimos em gargalhadas.

"Vamos, sabichão, ajude-me a levar essas sacolas para a cozinha" Dave pegou uma sacola e entramos na cozinha.

Dave era provavelmente o meu melhor amigo no quartel. Nós realmente nos conhecíamos desde a escola primária. Fiquei extasiado quando ambos decidimos nos juntar aos bombeiros. Ele me conhecia melhor do que qualquer um aqui.

"Então, você está pronto para a grande mudança?"

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Quero dizer, eu não empacotei as coisas, ou algo assim..."

"Comovente." Ele disse sarcasticamente e depois riu.

"Como eu estava dizendo, bobão... Não empacotei, mas estou nervoso. Eu sei que esta mudança é para melhor, mas eu sentirei falta de Chicago. Eu não conheço outro modo de vida além da vida aqui".

"Bem, eu não vou dizer que estou emocionado que você está indo embora. Merda, eu quase quero chorar como uma putinha sobre isso, mas eu realmente acho que isso é o que você precisa agora. Vamos enfrentar isso, cara... você tem estado desmoronando neste último ano, muitas más recordações aqui para você. Até a minha pequena patroa, Lauren, tem estado preocupada sobre você".

"Eu sei".

Com isso Dave tirou os bifes do saco e os colocou em um prato e começou a temperá-los enquanto eu fui e acendi a grelha para a nossa grande equipe. Dave sabia que eu odiava falar sobre a coisa toda de Tanya, então eu estava grato por ele não dizer mais nada sobre isso.

"Então, Eddie." Dave disse e eu me virei e dei um soco em seu braço porque ele sabia que eu odiava ser chamado dessa merda, "Quanto tempo leva para uma viagem de Chicago para Seattle?" Ele disse enquanto esfregava o braço e me dava um olhar maligno.

"Bem, eu pesquisei essa merda no Google outro dia e diz que é como 3.300 quilômetros, o que significa que seria necessário mais de um dia para dirigir até lá. Estou pensando em parar para descansar um pouco quando eu simplesmente não conseguir ver direito e então eu chegarei lá em algum momento no sábado. Jasper disse que estaria ao redor do apartamento no sábado, para que ele possa me ajudar a descarregar o caminhão logo que eu chegar lá".

Dave acenou com a cabeça. "Alguma idéia do que você vai fazer de trabalho?"

"Bem, na verdade, meu outro companheiro de casa, o cara chamado Emmett, ele é um bombeiro também. Ele é, na verdade, um capitão. Coloquei um pedido de transferência para um Quartel em Seattle e Emmett disse que tentaria fazer alguns telefonemas para ver se ele poderia encontrar para mim um local rapidamente. Estou esperando entrar em algum lugar relativamente breve, mas eu também gostaria de alguns dias para mim quando eu chegar lá para que eu possa explorar a cidade e começar a sentir meu novo ambiente".

"Isso é ótimo, homem. Realmente parece que você está indo para isso com um plano e eu estou realmente feliz por você".

"Obrigado." Eu disse.

Com isso eu peguei o último dos bifes na grelha enquanto Dave puxou as batatas do forno. Eu rapidamente misturei a salada e então gritei "JANTAR". Você não saberia que esses desgraçados vinham correndo mais rápido para comida do que quando eles ouviam um alarme de incêndio real soar. Eu apenas ri para mim mesmo. _Maldição, eu sentirei falta desses caras. _

Logo que o jantar estava terminado, todos limpamos e depois fomos para a sala de TV para pegar um pouco do jogo dos Cubs*****.

_*__Cubs__: os Chicago Cubs são uma equipe da Liga Principal de Baseball, sediados em Chicago, Illinois. Eles estão na Liga Nacional, na divisão Central._

"Então você vai mudar de lado agora e se tornar um fã dos Mariners." Pete disse.

"Oh, inferno, não... posso estar mudando para outro estado, mas o meu coração e lealdade estarão sempre com Chicago. Quando os Cubs vierem a Seattle para jogar eu estarei lá com a minha camisa dos Cubs exibindo-a com orgulho. Eu não me importo se as pessoas tentarem enfiar o pé na minha bunda... eu nunca mudarei de time... NUNCA!"

"Isso é bom de ouvir, Cullen, porque se eu alguma vez vir você em uma camisa dos Mariners, o único pé que a sua bunda vai ver é a minha." Pete brincou.

Exatamente então o meu telefone zumbiu no meu bolso e eu peguei e vi que era Jasper ligando.

"Oi, cara, como vai?"

"Oi para você também, Edward. Acabei de desligar o telefone com a sua prima, e minha cara-metade, e ela estava me dizendo que você pretende chegar sábado e então eu pensei em ligar para você e dar algumas dicas. Eu estarei em casa o dia todo porque eu tenho toneladas de planos de aula para escrever para as minhas turmas, então eu definitivamente estarei por perto quando você chegar aqui. Eu tive a bunda preguiçosa de Emmett limpando o quarto de hóspedes em que ele tinha deixado toda a sua porcaria sem utilidade, então tudo estará definido e pronto para você quando você chegar aqui. Já existe uma cama queen size lá e uma cômoda, então tudo que você precisa trazer são suas roupas, algumas roupas de cama, e você mesmo e você estará em casa".

"Obrigado, cara, eu realmente aprecio isso. Você não tem idéia de quanto significa para mim que vocês estão me deixando morar com vocês. É difícil o bastante mudar para outra cidade sem ter que me preocupar para onde estou indo morar, e qual o tipo de colega de quarto sombrio que você pode acabar ficando junto".

"Bem, eu estou mais do que feliz em ajudá-lo. Qualquer um que Alice aprova é definitivamente bom no meu livro... mas não posso dizer exatamente que você não terá que se preocupar com companheiros de quarto sombrios porque Emmett é um porco. Quero dizer que você sempre tem que verificar antes de se sentar em algum lugar porque eu não posso te dizer a quantidade de vezes que eu me sentei no sofá depois de um longo dia de trabalho só para me deitar em alguns restos de pizza da noite anterior, ou algum lugar molhado não identificado... que eu sinceramente prefiro não saber o que é. Pelo menos ele está sério com Rose agora porque antes de os dois começarem a namorar sério você REALMENTE não quereria saber a merda que eu encontraria enfiada entre as almofadas do sofá".

Tudo que eu podia fazer era rir disso. Quero dizer, eu vivia na minha própria casa durante vários anos, mas trabalhava em um quartel com um monte de caras que praticamente se acostumaram a encontrar coisas nojentas nas almofadas do sofá... mas agradeço a Deus todos os dias que não havia relações sexuais ocorrendo nos sofás que tínhamos em nossa sala de TV em casa... que eu soubesse. Eu me encolhi com esse pensamento... alguns desses caras eram simplesmente antigos fodedores pervertidos, então nunca se sabe.

"Bem, obrigado mais uma vez, cara, vou manter você e Alice a postos do meu paradeiro enquanto estou dirigindo, dessa maneira você não fica completamente preso no apartamento o dia todo de sábado se você tiver que correr para alguma coisa".

"Soa bem, Edward. Ah, e falando do diabo, Emmett está aqui e quer falar com você por um segundo, então vou colocá-lo na linha e depois vou falar com você em algum momento no sábado".

"Obrigado, Jasper." E com isso eu ouvi um pequeno barulho e então Emmett pegou o telefone.

"Edward, meu homem, como vai você?" Emmett disse com uma grande voz alta que vibrou no meu ouvido.

"Estou indo, estou indo".

"Ótimo! Bem, eu só queria falar com você porque eu tenho uma ótima notícia para você".

"Ah, sim, e o que pode ser isso?" Eu disse.

"Eu acabei de ouvir dos superiores no Departamento de Bombeiros de Seattle e eu fui capaz de puxar algumas cordas e consegui uma vaga no quartel a partir de uma semana depois de você chegar a Seattle. E não só em qualquer velho quartel, mas no meu quartel! Vai ser ótimo, Edward. Temos um grupo realmente ótimo de caras aqui e o quartel fica a uma curta distância do nosso apartamento, então mesmo se você tiver um carro, você realmente não precisa se preocupar com a condução para o trabalho".

"Uau, cara, você está falando sério? Emmett, eu realmente te devo uma, grande homem. Eu me sinto como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas".

Eu sei que muitas vezes quando você transfere para outra cidade, existem casos em que os caras têm que tomar um trabalho de lado e esperar por uma vaga abrir em um quartel. A maioria das vagas é preenchida por graduados da academia de bombeiros local, então um estrangeiro à procura de um emprego normalmente é colocado em uma lista de espera e tem que esperar que algo acabe abrindo. Assim, não só Emmett me deu um lugar, mas ele me deu um lugar em seu quartel. Isso seria muito benéfico para me ajudar a conhecer melhor os outros caras e encontrar meu ritmo na luta contra os incêndios em uma nova cidade com a qual eu não estava familiarizado.

"Ei, cara, não diga isso. Falei com Alice inúmeras vezes sobre o seu compromisso com o seu trabalho e você parecer um pedaço de inferno como eu. É preciso muito mais do que músculos e força para ser um bombeiro. Você tem que ter coração e determinação e, pelo que Alice me diz... você é o negócio real. Estou feliz por ter você em meu quartel e sei que os outros caras estão realmente ansiosos para conhecê-lo. Eu poderia ter você começando de imediato, mas achei que você gostaria de alguns dias para se instalar no apartamento e conhecer os arredores. É por isso que estou tendo que você comece na segunda-feira seguinte".

"Eu aprecio isso, Emmett... isso também vai me dar um final de semana antes de eu começar a ter vocês me levando para sair na cidade e me apresentando a alguns dos poços de água locais que vocês freqüentam".

"Agora você está falando a minha língua, homem... Eu sabia que ia gostar de você no segundo que Alice e Jasper me disseram que você estava se mudando para cá! Ok, bem, eu sei que você está no trabalho agora, então eu vou deixar você ir, mas vou vê-lo no sábado. Ah, e Edward?"

"Sim".

"Não deixe Jasper enganá-lo. Houve muitas vezes que estive trabalhando puxando turnos duplos e estou muito fora do apartamento todo fim de semana, então Jasper e Alice tem o lugar para si e eu vim para casa e encontrei uma abundância de... hum... coisas interessantes no sofá".

"Emmett." Eu disse, misturado com uma risada. "Eu tenho certeza que você teve, mas prefiro não pensar nas aventuras de Jasper, uma vez que elas incluem a minha prima, que é mais como a minha irmã, e essa merda simplesmente me deixa enjoado".

"Há há há." Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas. "Você tem um ponto aí, mano... mas eu apenas precisava salientar que não sou o único cara pervertido vivendo neste apartamento".

"Anotado, cara." Eu disse, "Falo com você depois." E com isso, Emmett e eu desligamos.

Exatamente então o alarme disparou estabelecendo todos em movimento. Dave olhou para mim e disse, "Então, Cullen, você está pronto para fazer isso pela última vez com os seus rapazes de Chicago?"

Eu me levantei, olhei para Dave diretamente nos olhos e dei a ele um dos meus famosos sorrisos tortos.

"Vamos em frente".

Na manhã seguinte cheguei em casa por volta das 6hs30 da manhã. Tive uma última noite enquanto fomos chamados para quatro alarmes de incêndio de um complexo de apartamentos a poucos quarteirões de distância do quartel. Nós não voltamos para o quartel até por volta das 4hs30. Peguei algumas horas de sono, mas quando meu turno terminou eu sabia que tinha que me levantar e ir para casa. Eu teria normalmente simplesmente ficado e ido para casa uma vez que eu tivesse algum descanso, mas eu sabia que tinha que ir para casa e começar a empacotar. Eu também sabia que se eu não começasse a empacotar, Alice de alguma forma saberia e então eu arriscaria que ela aparecesse em Chicago naquela noite, e não apenas me bateria, mas então ficaria e faria a viagem de volta comigo para Seattle.

Então eu arrastei-me para casa depois de parar na loja local U-Haul para comprar algumas caixas. Eu alugaria um U-Haul para mover minhas caixas e também para rebocar meu carro. Então, enquanto eu estava lá chequei a minha reserva para o dia seguinte.

Empacotar realmente não era tão mau como eu pensava que seria. Como eu havia dito a Alice no telefone, eu realmente só tive que embalar as roupas. Eu também peguei minhas toalhas, lençóis e edredons. Pete ficaria sobre o meu contrato e ele pagou-me algum dinheiro para comprar meus móveis, pratos, panelas e tal. Eu realmente não precisaria de todas essas coisas, uma vez que Emmett e Jasper já estavam instalados em seu apartamento e tinham todas essas coisas.

O dia estava indo muito bem até que percebi que eu tinha que ir até o porão do meu apartamento e pegar minhas caixas que estavam na minha garagem de armazenamento de lá. Eu sabia o que aquelas caixas continham e eu realmente não queria ir lá, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não poderia deixar para trás o seu conteúdo.

Todas aquelas caixas consistiam de todas as coisas de Tanya. Havia fotos dela e eu, velas e enfeites que ela havia colocado em torno do nosso apartamento quando ela estava morando lá. Se eu pensasse forte o suficiente, eu tinha certeza que havia até mesmo um invólucro de barra de granola em uma das caixas que eu encontrei na mesa da cozinha do seu café da manhã do último dia em que ela estava lá. Mas eu não me atrevi a abri-los. Eu apenas os carreguei lá em cima e os coloquei com o resto das coisas que eu tinha guardado. Eu não tinha aberto nenhuma dessas caixas desde que eu as tinha embalado. Era simplesmente muito difícil.

Depois que terminei de embalar já era quase meia-noite. Eu sabia que precisava ir para a cama porque eu tinha um dia realmente longo à minha frente, mas havia mais uma coisa que eu precisava fazer. Fui até meu laptop e o liguei. Depois que terminou de carregar, abri meu e-mail e comecei a escrever.

_Assunto: Adeus por agora_

_Querida Tanya,_

_Hey, __querida. Eu não farei isso muito longo porque tenho que pegar no sono, mas eu só queria que você soubesse que estou indo embora amanhã. Eu estarei dirigindo a maioria do dia na sexta-feira e devo chegar em Seattle em algum momento do sábado à noite. Empacotei tudo e estou pronto para ir. Não esqueci nenhuma das suas coisas no armazenamento. Estou as levando comigo. Eu sei que você provavelmente me diria que estou sendo louco por não simplesmente jogar essas coisas fora, mas você sabe que eu não posso, ainda não, talvez nunca. Eu sei que não estarei perto o suficiente para vir vê-la... não que eu alguma vez fui capaz de sair do carro e realmente vir para você... mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu penso em você todos os dias e que isso não vai mudar só porque eu não estou mais em Chicago. Quando eu voltar à cidade para visitar meus pais e outras coisas eu vou ter certeza que você sabe e eu virei vê-la, se estiver tudo bem. Bem, é melhor eu dormir um pouco. Escreverei para você quando eu chegar lá para que você saiba como as coisas são. _

_Eu te amo, _

_Edward_

_xoxo_

Eu bati no enviar e fechei meus olhos e senti uma onda de ansiedade disparar através de mim. Eu realmente esperava que eu estivesse tomando a decisão certa, afastando-me daqui, afastando-me dela. Mas empurrei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça rapidamente e entrei na cozinha e tomei uma dose de Jameson para me acalmar e esperar que me ajudasse a conseguir dormir. Entrei no meu quarto e deitei na minha cama. Deixei minha mente vagar até que o sono finalmente me levou ao abrigo e eu tive uma noite de sono sem sonhos.

Voltei para o meu apartamento depois de Pete me ajudar a colocar as últimas caixas no caminhão. Levei uma última caminhada ao redor para verificar e certificar de que não havia chance de que eu tivesse esquecido nada. Foi muito surreal ver meu apartamento tão nu. Claro que tinha os móveis e outras coisas ainda, mas era vazio. Fiquei realmente surpreso que eu estava sentindo isso agora porque ele era vazio desde que Tanya tinha ido embora. Uma vez que ela não estava mais lá, nunca realmente pareceu o lar para mim novamente. Ouvi Pete andar atrás de mim.

"Cullen, o carro está todo ligado a um reboque, então você deve ter tudo pronto e pronto para ir".

Eu me virei para ele, peguei sua mão e o homem abraçou meu ombro. "Obrigado, Pete, eu realmente aprecio a sua ajuda." Tirei a minha chave do apartamento do meu chaveiro e a entreguei para Pete. "Aqui está, cara. Só me prometa uma coisa. Eu sei que este apartamento não é muito, mas, por favor, cuide dele para mim".

Pete sabia que eu estava dizendo isso porque esse apartamento tinha sido de Tanya & Eu e seria sempre especial para mim.

"Eu prometo isso, Cullen".

Tomei mais uma olhada ao redor e então saí do apartamento e para fora em direção ao caminhão. Subi no U-Haul e liguei o motor. Olhei em volta do meu quarteirão e acenei para alguns dos meus vizinhos que sabiam que eu estava indo embora. Eu não podia evitar quando senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eu rapidamente a limpei e disse a mim mesmo para me segurar. _Maldição, Cullen, pare de agir como um maricas._

Quando comecei a dirigir meu telefone começou a tocar e eu nem sequer precisei olhar para ele para saber quem seria ligando-me agora.

"Olá, Alice".

"Olá, Edward, meu doce primo querido. Fico feliz que você finalmente deslanchou".

Como diabos ela faz isso?

"Há algo fora de sério com você, duende, e eu não sei o que é, mas eu malditamente vou descobrir. Mas, sim, eu deslanchei e estarei dirigindo até tarde esta noite e então pararei quando ficar cansado".

"Ótimo! Ouça, Edward, eu sei que foi muito difícil para você ir embora hoje, mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu tenho um sentimento muito bom sobre tudo isso. Eu simplesmente sei que haverá algumas coisas realmente grandes guardadas para você no futuro. É hora de viver sua vida de novo e parar de chafurdar em toda a mágoa e raiva. Você não pode mudar o passado, mas você definitivamente tem uma palavra a dizer no futuro. Eu odeio dizer isso, especialmente para você, mas tudo acontece por uma razão, Edward. Eu simplesmente sei que há um motivo pelo qual você está deixando Chicago e vindo para Seattle. Eu acho que você vai ter uma muito... hum... bela, sim, bela vida aqui".

"Bela? Merda, Alice, eu não sou uma garota... você poderia ter vindo com 'fodidamente incrível, inacreditável, uma bomba, ou alguma merda assim." Há há… eu tive que rir dela.

"Cale-se, Edward, eu estava apenas olhando para uma das contas de utilidades da minha companheira de casa e o nome dela significa... e eu pensei que era uma boa palavra para descrever como sua vida poderia ser aqui e... oh, não importa, Edward, ligue-me mais tarde, seu idiota".

Depois que Alice desligou o telefone eu simplesmente ri sozinho. Eu estava realmente esperando que Alice estivesse sobre alguma coisa, como ela normalmente sempre está porque eu realmente precisava de algo melhor do que o que eu estava deixando para trás em Chicago, e hey, secretamente, apesar de que eu nunca admitiria isso para ela, eu realmente não me importava em ter uma 'bela' vida para mim em Seattle.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, agora Edward está finalmente no seu caminho para Seattle e querendo que sua vida seja "bela"... logo logo acontecerá o encontro entre ele e Bella, aguardem!_

_Desculpem pelo atraso em postar, mas é que eu estava viajando e não tive tempo de postar antes. O próximo cap. será postado normalmente na sexta-feira!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**# Bella POV #**

Já se passaram três semanas desde o meu retorno ao trabalho e me sinto como se eu finalmente tivesse o meu caminho de novo. Eu estava completamente imersa na criação de planos de aula, conseguir conhecer meus alunos e organizar minha sala de aula, que eu não tinha sequer encontrado formalmente o primo de Alice, Edward, ainda.

Ele esteve aqui por duas semanas já, mas nossos caminhos nunca se cruzaram. Além disso, Alice tem mantido Edward ocupado desde o dia em que ele chegou de Chicago. Ela realmente queria que ele se sentisse em casa, então ela tomou sobre si mesma a missão de se tornar a decoradora pessoal do seu quarto. O que começou como um projeto inocente de ajudar Edward a selecionar uma cor para a pintura e conseguir mobília nova para o seu espaço pessoal, tornou-se uma reforma completa em todo o apartamento, o que significou a pintura de todo o lugar, tapeçaria nova e reorganização dos móveis.

Eu sabia que Jasper e Emmett não ousariam dizer nada a ela, por medo de incorrer na ira de Alice. Eu podia imaginá-los encolhidos em algum lugar em um canto chupando seus dedos, com medo até mesmo de formar qualquer tipo de opinião. Alice vive para qualquer tipo de reforma, por isso sempre que a oportunidade surge, Alice se lança sobre ela como um gato que persegue uma sombra na parede.

Eu não tinha certeza de como Edward lidava com a intromissão de Alice, mas ele obviamente não se colocava em uma luta porque eu teria ouvido uma bronca vindo dela. Eu tinha uma suspeita de que Edward era a razão para a nova aparência do apartamento. Alice tinha dito que Edward teve um tempo difícil por algum tempo por causa do rompimento com sua namorada. Ela queria incluí-lo no processo de decoração para que ele se sentisse como se o apartamento fosse tanto dele como era de Jasper e Emmett. Alice pode ser muito arrogantemente dominadora quando ela entra em um projeto, mas eu sabia que seu coração estava no lugar certo. Ela é ferozmente protetora com o seu primo, já que ela estava preocupada que ele se arrependeria por se mudar para Seattle.

Hoje era sexta-feira e eu estava ansiosa para o fim de semana, já que Alice fez planos para que todos possamos nos encontrar hoje e oficialmente dar as boas vindas a Edward à cidade. Eu estava animada para conhecer a pessoa que Alice praticamente idolatra e que por acaso é como um irmão para ela. Se ele fosse qualquer coisa como minha doce e energética Alice, então eu sabia que não teríamos nenhum problema em ficar junto. Como Jasper e Emmett, que eram como irmãos para mim desde que éramos adolescentes, essencialmente tomaram Edward debaixo das suas asas, simplesmente seria adequado para eu aceitar automaticamente Edward em nossa pequena família.

Fiquei extasiada que não estava chovendo hoje porque eu estava levando minha turma em uma viagem de campo para o corpo de bombeiros, como parte da nossa unidade de estudos sociais nas comunidades. Desde que comecei a dar aulas tenho levado meus alunos ao quartel nas proximidades, que aconteceu de ser o mesmo quartel onde Emmett – e agora Edward – trabalhavam.

Emmett foi quem sugeriu este passeio ao quartel de bombeiros anos atrás porque ele tinha jeito com crianças. Acho que ajuda que ele é apenas um grande garoto pateta mesmo. Mas isso significava mais do que isso para Emmett. Ele levava seu trabalho muito a sério e ele estava orgulhoso de ter um papel importante na comunidade. Eu acho que ele também queria uma desculpa para brincar no grande caminhão vermelho de incêndio.

Enquanto eu estava emparelhando meus alunos com um companheiro de caminhada, alguém estava dando tapinhas no meu ombro.

"Senhorita Swan? Posso ser seu companheiro de caminhada?" Este pequeno menino, James, perguntou-me com os olhos azuis mais tristes que já vi.

James era um dos meus alunos-desafio, e isso é dizer pouco. Ele veio de um lar desfeito (seu pai estava preso por assalto e agressão à sua ex-namorada e sua mãe estava atualmente em seu terceiro período de reabilitação), então eu sabia que tinha que dar alguma atenção extra para ele. Infelizmente, acho que dei a ele um pouco de atenção demais porque agora ele nunca quer sair do meu lado. Ele tenta passar tanto tempo comigo quanto ele pode perguntando se podia almoçar comigo e querendo fazer qualquer estranho trabalho em sala de aula que eu daria a ele. É como se ele observasse cada movimento meu, o que é um tanto assustador, mas eu continuo me lembrando de que ele simplesmente não conhece nada melhor.

"Bem, James, eu estava pensando que você poderia ser o companheiro de Laurent, uma vez que ele é novo na escola e poderia ser um bom amigo. Pensei que você seria a melhor pessoa para o trabalho, então, você acha que pode fazer isso?" Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e agachei-me ao seu nível.

"Certo, eu vou ser o companheiro de Laurent, se você realmente quer." Ele admitiu parecendo muito injustiçado.

"Oh, obrigada, James! Eu simplesmente sei que você será um grande exemplo para ele e o levará na direção certa. Agora, vá encontrá-lo e entre na fila porque estamos quase prontos para ir." Eu transmiti um grande sorriso para ele e baguncei seu cabelo mostrando o meu apreço.

Uma vez que meus alunos estavam emparelhados, fizemos o nosso caminho para a entrada do prédio, onde encontraríamos a turma de Ângela. Avistei Ângela e nós sorrimos. Ela era uma boa amiga aqui, mais como uma parceira no crime. Nós sempre juntávamos nossas turmas a qualquer momento que tivéssemos a oportunidade, e planejaríamos as aulas juntas. Ângela e eu somos amigas também de happy hour, já que precisávamos soprar algum vapor ocasionalmente. Na verdade, eu estava esperando que ela fizesse isso nesta noite.

A caminhada até o quartel dos bombeiros era apenas seis quarteirões de distância, por isso não havia necessidade de os pais se juntarem a nós nesta viagem. Éramos autorizados a ir com nossas turmas sozinhos quando não tínhamos que ir muito longe e contanto que a viagem não fosse o dia todo.

Quando viramos a esquina, o quartel estava à vista, os alunos gritavam com entusiasmo à enorme bandeira americana em frente soprando com o vento, acenando para nós.

Entramos pela porta da garagem aberta e notei que só havia um caminhão estacionado. Não havia ninguém esperando por nós e ninguém estava sentado na mesa do atendente, que estava à direita.

_Onde diabos está Emmett? _

Ele e alguns dos caras geralmente ficavam fora da porta esperando para cumprimentar as crianças. Emmett também teria um cavalete montado com papel de carta e marcadores para alguns jogos que ele gostava de brincar com as crianças sobre a prevenção contra incêndio e segurança.

"Onde estão os bombeiros? Este lugar está deserto! Eu pensei que veríamos alguns bombeiros!" Paul, um dos meus alunos mais impacientes, gritou, seu rosto se contorcendo de raiva. Ele também era muito temperamental e simplesmente qualquer coisa o colocaria fora se algo não estivesse do seu jeito.

Seu amigo, Sam, colocou a mão sobre um dos seus ombros enquanto calmamente disse, "Está tudo bem, Paul. Tenho certeza que a Senhorita Swan vai descobrir o que está acontecendo." Eu amava Sam, ele era o melhor amigo de Paul e a única pessoa que parecia ser capaz de controlar seu temperamento. Eu sempre tinha a certeza de que o coloquei do lado do bom Sam, sendo que ele era como uma enorme ajuda.

Olhei para o mar de estudantes de Ângela, que me deu uma expressão de perplexidade. Dei de ombros e balancei minha cabeça em direção à minha frente, uma maneira silenciosa de deixá-la saber que eu estava indo ver onde todos estavam. Ela compreendeu imediatamente o que eu estava fazendo e começou a reunir as duas turmas e os sentou em filas diretamente no cimento em frente ao caminhão de bombeiros. Eu sabia que ambas as turmas estavam em boas mãos.

"Olá? Emmett, Seth, Mike – alguém aqui?" Eu perguntei olhando em todas as direções.

_Merda! Isso não é bom! Certo__, Bella, acalme-se e não entre em pânico. Eles provavelmente receberam um telefonema de incêndio e tiveram que sair. Mas alguém tem que estar aqui para atender os telefonemas. Quem estava despachando? Talvez eles possam salvar esta viagem. _

Enquanto eu estava me acalmando, dobrei a esquina em uma corrida não olhando para a minha frente e prossegui batendo meu corpo em algo que era tão duro que eu sabia que devo ter batido direto em uma parede. Fechei meus olhos com o impacto, estendendo meus braços para ajudar a apartar a minha queda.

Eu imediatamente abri meus olhos quando senti a parede agarrando-me pelos braços, surpreendendo-me. Meus braços instantaneamente ficaram totalmente formigando e senti uma sensação de calor intenso viajar por todo o meu corpo. Olhei para o que estava segurando em meus braços e percebi que essa parede era muito humana e muito alta porque minha cabeça estava enfrentando um peito muito largo... bastante musculoso, eu poderia acrescentar, já que minhas mãos estavam agarrando nos peitorais desta pessoa como à vida.

Eu comecei a espreitar o meu caminho pelo seu peito e notei algo escrito à minha direita soletrado em letras brancas _"C-U-L-L-E-N"_.

_Edward. __Primo de Alice. Eu acabei de bater o meu corpo em Edward. Que idiota eu sou por não olhar por onde estou indo!_

Após esta revelação, meu rosto começou a incendiar-se em constrangimento, sem dúvida a coloração do meu rosto ficando vermelha de mortificação. Bom Deus, eu ainda nem sequer conheci este cara e eu já estava mostrando meu lado desastrado. Sem mencionar que eu estava praticamente o sentindo... o que eu estava sentindo lá?

_Mmmm, pergunto__-me o que é sentir isto sem a camisa. Jesus, mantenha seus hormônios em cheque, Bella, há crianças esperando por você exatamente na curva, pelo amor de Cristo!_

Tem sido um tempo desde que eu senti um homem assim – eu não poderia simplesmente ficar aqui mais um pouco?

_Não, você não pode! _

Edward pigarreando foi o que me tirou do meu transe e me fez deixar cair abruptamente minhas mãos, forçando-me a verdadeiramente olhar para o seu rosto.

_Doce. Jesus._

Fiquei boquiaberta enquanto minha boca se abriu ligeiramente entreaberta porque olhando para mim estava o cara mais incrivelmente lindo que eu já tinha visto. Eu não sabia por onde começar a olhar primeiro, eu devo ter parecido alguma lunática enlouquecida com os meus olhos dardejando para todos os lados.

Seus olhos, Deus, aqueles olhos eram realmente uma bela visão. Eu estava rapidamente entrando em transe olhando para essas ricas orbes parecendo esmeralda, que estavam olhando de volta para mim com tal intensidade que eu teria com prazer feito o que quer que ele me pedisse.

_Eu não acho que eu já vi uma cor assim antes,_ pensei, continuando a minha jornada em seu rosto.

E lá estava – aquele sorriso torto sexy que eu tinha reconhecido da foto de Alice. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do seu sorriso e levou todo o controle que eu tinha para não deslizar suavemente meus dedos sobre os seus lábios. Tirei uma foto mental de apenas a sua boca, um pequeno presente para mim quando eu precisasse de alguma inspiração deliciosa durante o meu "tempo sozinha".

Algo me diz que meu vibrador está saindo da hibernação em um futuro próximo...

_Diga alguma coisa__, sua idiota! E, pelo amor de Deus, feche a sua maldita boca - a baba está começando a se acumular nos cantos._

_Mas você está olhando para a mesma criatura __parecendo um deus que eu? Eu não posso evitar._

_Você conseguiu um bom olhar para o cabelo? _

_O quê? _

_O cabelo! Olhe para__ cima, sua tola - é o cabelo que você admirava da mesma foto. Acredite em mim, você não vai se decepcionar. _

Ok, eu estava oficialmente ficando louca, e pensei que estava indo tão bem estes dias. Meu monólogo interior estava gritando comigo e parecia que tinha passado horas ao invés de meros segundos. Roubei um olhar sobre a cabeça dele e entrei em contato com o que só pode ser descrito como o puro cabelo de sexo sem adulteração. Estou falando do tipo que você simplesmente quer agarrar e nunca mais largar. Ele estava em completa desordem, mechas voando em todas as direções, como se fosse feito para fazer isso de propósito, ainda que tivesse aquele apelo de 'eu acabei de sair da cama'. A tonalidade acobreada foi a cereja no topo deste bolo incrível de homem que eu simplesmente queria dar uma mordida para prová-lo.

Eu tive que limpar a minha garganta antes de exigir que ele me pressionasse contra a parede, rasgasse todas as minhas roupas e permitisse que suas mãos e sua língua me explorassem de todas as maneiras imagináveis.

Merda. Eu estava começando a suar e meu coração estava batendo rapidamente.

"Uh, hey, desculpe por isso. Hum... você é Edward, certo?" Eu brilhantemente gaguejei, finalmente encontrando a minha voz.

"Talvez. Depende de quem está perguntando." Ele estava exibindo aquele sorriso torto, avaliando-me de uma forma que me fez balançar um pouco os joelhos. Nós ainda estávamos parados em uma proximidade grande um do outro.

"Eu sou Bella, Bella Swan. Sabe, companheira de apartamento de Alice?" Eu sorri para ele estendendo a minha mão, convidando-o a cumprimentá-la. Ele aceitou o convite, seu rosto se contorcendo um pouco quando nossas mãos se tocaram. Senti aquela mesma sensação de aquecimento como antes começar a arrastar pelo meu braço, despertando meus sentidos um pouco.

Edward imediatamente recuou, tirando sua mão da minha enquanto um olhar duro pressionou contra o seu rosto. Ele parecia um pouco irritado, o sorriso sexy foi embora e eu não tinha idéia do por quê.

"Ah, Bella, sim - Alice tinha me falado muito sobre você. Então, acho que o _Cullen_ na minha camisa me delatou, hein?"

"Sim, ele o fez. Eu não posso acreditar que nós não tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer até agora. Como está sendo viver com Jasper e Emmett?" Perguntei inclinando minha cabeça para o lado levemente.

"Eu não posso reclamar ainda. Jasper e Emmett são caras legais." Isso foi tudo que Edward ofereceu-me com uma expressão vazia em seu rosto.

"Bem... isso é bom, eu acho." Eu estava começando a me sentir realmente desconfortável com a maneira como ele estava olhando para mim. Eu tinha dito algo de errado? Ele estava irritado que eu tinha trombado com ele? "Então, Emmett está aqui? Eu tenho a minha turma aqui para o passeio do corpo de bombeiros. Ele normalmente o lidera".

"Não. Não está aqui." Edward declarou enquanto começou a andar passando por mim e foi em direção onde as classes estavam.

Virei-me e o segui. "Você poderia me dizer onde ele está?" Eu estava começando a ficar irritada com a sua evasão.

"Bem, vamos ver. Olhe ao redor, Bella, e me diga o que está faltando. Hmmm." Ele franziu seu rosto zombeteiramente em pensamento. "Há um caminhão de bombeiros faltando, os uniformes de incêndio não estão penduradas onde deveriam estar e não há outro cara aqui. Qual você acha que poderia ser a razão para isso?" Ele estava tentando me fazer sentir estúpida, o que só acendeu o fogo queimando dentro de mim. Eu estava furiosa.

"Emmett está fora com os caras atendendo uma chamada e você ficou aqui para despachar, sem dúvida ninguém queria andar com você por causa da sua atitude!" Coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris e devolvi para ele, parada em meus calcanhares. _Imbecil! _

"Uau. Engraçado." Ele brincou enquanto continuou andando. _Que porra era o seu problema? _

"Espere!" Eu chamei. "Bem, há duas turmas sentadas no chão lá fora, prontas para o passeio por este lugar e ansiosamente esperando por uma chance de sentar no carro de bombeiros".

"E esse seria o meu problema porque..." Jesus, ele não estava me dando qualquer espaço para trabalhar com ele!

"Eu não disse que era o seu problema. É só que Emmett geralmente executa este passeio e, como ele não está aqui, eu estava esperando que você fosse capaz de ajudar eu e Ângela dando você mesmo o passeio." Eu dei um olhar com bondade tentando atrair Edward para me ajudar. Eu até mesmo levei meu lábio inferior em minha boca e mordi o lado dele um pouco. Eu estava tentando flertar descaradamente. Hey, isso não poderia machucar, certo?

Ele não mordeu a isca. "Eu realmente não tenho tempo agora para entreter algumas crianças que pensam que o combate a incêndios é apenas um trabalho onde você dirige ao redor em um caminhão vermelho brilhante".

"Estas crianças têm oito e nove anos, Edward." Eu disse o nome dele com força. "O que você espera que eles pensem? Eles não entendem a gravidade de ser um bombeiro. É por isso que estou pedindo para você falar com eles - para educá-los sobre o seu trabalho".

"Bem, como eu disse, eu não tenho tempo. Eu só tenho estado aqui há algumas semanas e ainda estou me acostumando com meus novos ares e rotinas. Eu realmente não consigo lidar com ficar de babá de um monte de crianças." Ele zombou, seus olhos penetrando os meus.

Eu bufei de raiva e ele começou a fazer o seu caminho em direção aos estudantes, comigo seguindo de perto atrás dele. Uma vez que ele estava na visão deles, os garotos começaram a aplaudir. Mal sabiam eles que este idiota estava prestes a arruinar o dia deles. Edward colocou suas mãos para cima em um esforço para acalmá-los.

"Hey, crianças, sinto muito, mas não haverá um passeio pelo quartel de bombeiros hoje. Vejam, todo mundo está fora em uma chamada de incêndio e eu tenho que ficar perto do telefone e atuar como um despachante." Ele explicou enquanto caminhou em direção à mesa do atendente e sentou-se.

Imediatamente houve gritos de decepção. "Por que você não pode fazer isso? Você está aqui!" Paul gritou e olhou para ele, tentando levar Edward em um olhar fixo. Ele nem sequer se incomodou em responder à criança. Em vez disso, ele apenas ficou lá e me olhou esperando por eu tomar o controle da situação.

_Covarde! _Ele estava provavelmente assustado com as crianças.

"Paul, por favor, acalme-se." Eu pedi. "O Sr. Emmett, que geralmente faz este passeio, está fora combatendo um incêndio real, juntamente com os outros. Sinto muito, mas temos que sair agora e voltar para a aula." Houve um coletivo 'Aaawwww' de ambas as turmas. Ângela franziu suas sobrancelhas, parecendo tão confusa quanto as crianças. Senti-me como uma tola. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward me deixou pendurada assim na frente de todos.

"Ok, todo mundo encontra o seu companheiro e entre em fila. Precisamos voltar, já que temos desperdiçado tempo suficiente do Sr. Cullen." Eu disse entredentes, tentando permanecer no controle enquanto olhei para Edward.

Ele abriu um sorriso a todos e disse, "Desculpe, crianças. Talvez vocês possam voltar outra hora, quando houver gente aqui para ajudá-los." E com isso ele se recostou na sua cadeira e acenou, deixando eu e Ângela para pegar os pedaços de corações quebrados de quarenta e cinco alunos.

Ainda me recuperando do desastre de hoje de uma viagem de campo, tratei-me com uma calma agradável e relaxante banho de espuma assim que entrei pela minha porta. Enquanto eu lentamente mergulhei na água fumegante, deixei as bolhas lavarem o meu corpo um membro de cada vez e estabeleci a minha cabeça sobre um travesseiro de banho fechando os olhos.

Tudo o que eu imaginava era o cabelo cor de bronze em desordem enigmática, olhos verde como o mar penetrando em minha própria poeira marrom, e aquele sorriso torto.

Edward.

Eu gemi e esfreguei as mãos no meu rosto, tentando desesperadamente apagar seus traços lindos da minha memória. Eu não queria imaginar Edward depois do que ele fez hoje e como ele agiu comigo. Eu não queria deleitar-me na sensação de suas mãos sobre mim, provocando a sensação mais incrivelmente elétrica trafegando pelo meu corpo. Eu não queria lembrar como era o seu peito musculoso nas minhas mãos e, eu certamente não queria pensar em pegar seu rosto e esmagar meus lábios nos dele e nunca mais vir para o ar.

Minhas emoções estavam por todo o lugar. Por um lado, Edward era tão reverenciado por Alice que eu tinha certeza que havia algo de bom nele. Ele não podia ser daquele jeito o tempo todo, poderia? Eu só não entendi por que ele foi tão idiota comigo.

Então houve o fato de que, idiota ou não, vamos enfrentar isso - Edward era fodidamente gostoso e ele mexeu com algo dentro de mim que eu pensei que tinha morrido quando eu perdi Jake. Na verdade, eu estava experimentando uma sensação nova que eu nunca encontrei em todos os meus anos com Jake, e isso era assustador por si só.

Senti-me começar a ficar um pouco aquecida e uma sensação de formigamento entre as minhas pernas começou a se formar, criando uma dor incômoda. Meus mamilos ficaram rígidos ao simples pensamento de Edward me tocando. Eu precisava aliviar a tensão que estava rapidamente construindo dentro de mim se eu enfrentaria Edward e todo mundo esta noite. Bebendo todas as cervejas no bar inteiro não consertaria isso.

Minhas mãos começaram a viajar pelo meu corpo, roçando minha barriga e chegando aos meus seios. Comecei a esfregar as palmas das minhas mãos sobre os meus mamilos endurecidos.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos meus lábios quando imaginei que as minhas mãos eram as mãos de Edward explorando meus seios, massageando-os e provocando os meus mamilos com minúsculas beliscadas.

Movi minhas pernas para que meus pés estivessem plantados no fundo da banheira e abri minhas pernas enquanto uma das minhas mãos soltou meu seio e desceu até o lugar que era mais necessário, meu núcleo pulsando.

Meus dedos deslizaram para cima e para baixo os meus lábios, provocando a minha entrada enquanto comecei a respirar pesadamente pelo meu nariz.

Como se tivessem uma mente própria, meus dedos espalharam meus lábios para gentilmente esfregar meu clitóris molhado.

Minha respiração engatou. Deus, isso era tão bom! Eu não tinha tido uma libertação em um tempo muito longo e eu estava tão tensa que pensei que estouraria no segundo que meus dedos encontraram seu próprio ritmo circulando em torno do meu centro.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gemi baixinho enquanto imaginava Edward me provocando com delicados toques de pluma e palmadinhas na dor necessitada entre as minhas coxas.

Meus dois dedos eram seus dois dedos que, eventualmente, mergulharam dentro de mim. Eles não perderam tempo em bombear forte e rápido, criando uma fricção deliciosa. Eu sabia que eu não duraria muito tempo. Eu podia sentir os nós no meu corpo desfazendo pouco a pouco enquanto permiti o pensamento dos toques de Edward assumindo completamente a minha mente.

Minha barriga ficou apertada e uma onda de calor passou por mim enquanto a minha libertação se aproximava. Meu peito arfava da minha respiração frenética, meu pulso zumbido nos meus ouvidos.

Pressionei meu polegar no meu clitóris inchado, estimulando ainda mais enquanto eu continuava a bombear meus dedos para dentro e fora de mim, e meu corpo começou a tremer, minhas costas arqueando e minhas pernas não sendo mais capazes de resistir ao prazer.

Eu estourei e gritei quando gozei em meus dedos. Minhas pernas caíram de volta para baixo na água, fazendo com que as bolhas espumantes derramassem sobre o lado da banheira.

Deixei escapar um suspiro enorme e me deixei cair de volta para baixo com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro olhando para o teto.

Meu corpo inteiro parecia geléia e eu comecei a rir com o fato de que eu estava completamente relaxada e calma. Sim, eu fodidamente dei uma risadinha.

Balancei minha cabeça com a diversão da situação.

Lembrei-me da minha manhã: eu esbarrei em Edward... literalmente, fiquei encantada pela sua beleza exterior e fui cativada pelo seu olhar de deixar cair a calcinha. E aquele sorriso - não me faça fodidamente começar naquele maldito sorriso - que me fez querer ser sua escrava do amor. Para sempre.

Franzi meu rosto em frustração quando pensei sobre quão abruptamente o humor de Edward mudou de sendo um pouco flertador para se tornar um idiota colossal sem nenhuma razão em questão de momentos. Quando seus olhos penetraram os meus, senti uma conexão com Edward, e eu estava tendo dificuldade em aceitar que, por alguma razão, ele possivelmente não gostava de mim. Eu queria me xingar, sentindo-me como uma completa idiota por usar Edward como a minha inspiração para a minha diversão na hora do banho, mas eu não xinguei.

Meu corpo começou a estremecer, sinalizando que meu tempo acabou e que eu precisava ficar pronta para esta noite.

Ugh, esta noite. Como diabos eu agiria em torno de Edward hoje? Pelo amor de Deus, eu tinha acabado de me masturbar pensando nele! Como eu olharia para aqueles hipnotizantes olhos verdes dele e falaria coerentemente?

Então eu pensei na maneira que Edward deixou a mim e à minha turma em apuros no quartel e me lembrei o quanto ele era um bastardo. Eu ainda estava zangada com ele e eu não tinha certeza do que eu faria, ou diria, para ele.

Saí da banheira e me sequei, envolvendo o meu corpo em uma toalha. Limpei o vapor do espelho fazendo um som de arrastar no vidro e olhei para mim. Exceto que desta vez eu não tentei buscar meus defeitos.

Em vez disso, eu me alegrei com a precipitação do meu orgasmo, notando como eu estava brilhando e como os meus olhos estavam dançando com entusiasmo. Senti-me viva e me senti bem. Eu estava apreensiva quanto a como eu deixaria minhas emoções mandarem em mim.

Eu não estava preparada para deixar ninguém chegar perto demais de mim. Eu ainda estava petrificada de deixar o meu coração bater novamente, mas Edward tinha acendido uma pequena fogueira dentro de mim e eu não estava nem perto de preparada para extinguir essas chamas.

Foi exatamente então que eu percebi o que isso significava para mim.

Eu estava realmente fodida.

**# Edward POV #**

Cheguei em casa do trabalho um pouco depois das 18h30. Jasper estava sentado no sofá bebendo uma cerveja e vendo TV. Eu dei-lhe um aceno de cabeça e ele acenou de volta. Então ele me disse que havia cerveja na geladeira e para eu me juntar a ele. Agradeci e fui para a cozinha. Mesmo que todos nós fôssemos ao bar esta noite para beber, imaginei que uma, ou duas, cervejas antes de eu sair não poderiam machucar.

Peguei uma bebida da geladeira, abri e dei um longo gole. Então eu posso, ou não, ter arrotado o alfabeto inteiro.

"Maldição." Jasper disse, "E eu pensei que Emmett tinha habilidades." Nós dois rimos.

Foi bom rir, sobretudo hoje, de todos os dias. Eu tive um dia muito interessante no trabalho, para dizer o mínimo. Eu tinha acabado de me apresentar no meu turno para encontrar todos os caras se vestindo e se preparando para sair para atender um alarme. Eu imediatamente comecei a entrar em ação e corri para começar a me vestir quando Emmett me disse que eles tinham que sair imediatamente e que eu deveria simplesmente ficar como o homem do despacho.

Eu era mais um cara de ação. Se eu quisesse trabalhar atrás de uma mesa e atender telefones, eu teria fodidamente conseguido um trabalho como secretária. Eu queria sair no caminhão com os outros caras, mas eu não discuti. Emmett era o meu superior e eu ainda era o homem inferior na cadeia de comando. Então eu sabia que, se eles precisavam de alguém naquele momento para ficar e atender o telefone, então eu teria que fazer isso e manter a porra da minha boca fechada.

Assim, sem necessidade de dizer que isso levou o meu humor para o pé errado pelo dia.

Depois de ficar sentado por uma hora, decidi que tinha que mijar, então eu levantei e fui ao banheiro. Quando terminei, lavei minhas mãos e então fiquei ali por um segundo olhando para o meu reflexo no espelho. Meu cabelo estava uma completa bagunça... comovente, e minha pele estava um pouco pálida. Quando vi Alice pela primeira vez depois de chegar a Seattle, ela tinha simplesmente olhado para mim e sacudido a sua cabeça. Ela então sugeriu que talvez eu fizesse bronzeamento artificial.

_"Sim, e logo depois __disso talvez possamos fazer nossas unhas das mãos e dos pés."_ Eu disse para ela com uma voz sarcástica, que ela apenas respondeu, _"vá se foder"_ e, em seguida, deu um tapa na minha nuca.

Eu realmente precisava reconsiderar esta mudança... era definitivamente mais fácil falar com ela por telefone do que ter de andar por aí todo machucado e maltratado sempre que a minha boca espertinha deslizava até Alice pessoalmente.

Eu finalmente voltei à realidade e saí do banheiro para voltar para a mesa do despacho. Eu estava acabando de contornar a esquina quando de repente dei uma trombada em algo, ou alguém, eu deveria dizer.

Isso me assustou fodidamente, para ser honesto, porque eu era a única pessoa ali e não esperava que ninguém aparecesse. Olhei para baixo e tudo o que vi foi o topo da cabeça de uma garota. Ela tinha seu rosto colado em mim e ela estava praticamente arranhando meu peito. Agarrei seus braços porque ela parecia que poderia cair para trás com o impacto da nossa colisão.

Chame-me de louco, mas no segundo em que minhas mãos tocaram seus braços eu senti essa intensa onda lavar através de mim. Eu não sei se era só a adrenalina de ser pego desprevenido ou o que, mas senti como se minhas mãos estivessem queimando em sua pele, tudo formigando e essas coisas.

Depois do que pareceram horas, mas era realmente mais como segundos, ela olhou para mim e fui recebido com os mais belos e grandes olhos castanhos que eu já tinha visto.

Dizer que essa garota era bonita seria uma subestimação grosseira. Ela era muito mais que bonita, ela era linda, e não daquele jeito típico de revista masculina, garota tipo pin-up. Ela era uma beleza clássica. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos que tinha uma ligeira ondulação nele. Vestia-se profissionalmente, mas ainda tinha um pouco de sex appeal para as roupas e, pelo que eu poderia dizer... sua estrutura estava no ponto. Ela era pequena e seu corpo parecia apertado. Ela não era pequena como Alice, mas ela só vinha até o meu peito.

Notei que ela estava olhando para mim, quase me fodendo com os olhos com a intensidade do seu olhar, e eu não pude evitar quando um sorriso penetrou no meu rosto porque ela ainda tinha suas mãos pressionadas contra o meu peito e o resto do seu corpo estava quase reto contra o meu.

_Merda_, eu precisava conseguir um controle sobre esta situação porque eu nem sabia quem era essa pessoa, ou o que ela estava fazendo aqui, mas se ela continuasse me segurando do jeito que ela estava eu tinha um sentimento de que eu a jogaria contra a parede muito em breve e a foderia completamente.

Limpei minha garganta, aparentemente trazendo-a de volta para a realidade quando ela finalmente se recompôs dando um passo para trás e falou.

"Uh, hey, desculpe por isso. Hum... você é Edward, certo?"

Ela me conhecia? Como diabos ela me conhecia e eu não tinha idéia de quem ela era? Eu certamente não esqueceria um rosto como o dela se eu a tivesse encontrado antes. E, pelo amor de Deus... eu acabei de mudar para cá há poucas semanas e não conhecia ninguém além da minha prima e alguns dos seus amigos, então, o que dá? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, quem era eu para reclamar que uma garota gostosa acabou de entrar no meu quartel e sabia quem eu era? Eu estava me sentindo todo o tipo de arrogante no momento.

"Talvez. Depende de quem está perguntando." Eu disse, exibindo o meu famoso sorriso torto que fazia as senhoras desmaiarem durante toda a minha vida. Eu tinha conseguido deixar cair mais calcinha com aquele sorriso sozinho em minha vida do que eu poderia contar. Sim, eu definitivamente estava me sentindo arrogante agora.

"Eu sou Bella, Bella Swan. Sabe, companheira de apartamento de Alice?" Ela disse e estendeu sua mão para eu cumprimentá-la.

Imediatamente senti meu estômago afundar quando fiz a conexão. Eu tinha ouvido Alice falar sobre a sua amiga Bella durante anos depois de elas terem morado juntas na faculdade. Eu nunca tinha realmente a conhecido, mas eu já tinha visto fotos dela algumas vezes. Eu realmente não acho que eu tinha visto algumas fotos recentes dela, então acho que não fiz a conexão quando a vi porque ela certamente não se parecia com alguma caloura com oito quilos a mais batendo na sua bunda.

Eu estava ficando desconfortável porque aqui estava eu admirando a primeira garota gostosa com quem entrei em contato em Seattle e ela tinha que ser fodidamente a companheira de apartamento da minha prima, de todas as pessoas.

Eu relutantemente estendi minha mão e apertei a mão dela, imediatamente sentindo aquele pulso de eletricidade disparar através de mim novamente e, para ser honesto, isso fodidamente assustou-me muito. Eu nem sequer olhei, ou nem sequer me senti realmente atraído, por outra mulher desde Tanya. Então esses sentimentos involuntários que eu estava tendo pegaram-me completamente desprevenido.

Puxei minha mão para longe dela inteiramente rápido demais, mas eu não poderia evitar isso. É uma coisa ficar todo quente e incomodado sobre uma garota aleatória, mas não aquela que era a melhor amiga da minha prima. Não alguém com quem eu estaria, inevitavelmente, passando tempo ao redor.

Ela me fez sentir algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, mesmo que eu não estivesse inteiramente certo o que era aquilo, mas eu fodidamente não gostei disso.

Ela parecia um pouco magoada com a minha indelicadeza, mas empurrei isso de lado. Eu quase comecei a sentir ansiedade em relação à proximidade dela comigo e eu precisava tirá-la daqui! _Agora! _Isso estava realmente começando a deixar-me louco.

Eu tinha construído um monte de paredes para me proteger durante o ano passado e eu serei amaldiçoado se eu deixasse alguma garota pequena, de cabelos castanhos e olhos de corça quebrar isso na minha segunda semana aqui. Então eu acho que é onde Dickward***** entra em ação. Ele era a minha melhor defesa quando eu me sentia vulnerável e inseguro, assim como o idiota que ele me permitia ser, eu o deixaria vir e jogar.

_*__Dickward__: "dick" significa idiota; "ward", aqui, é o final do nome de Ed__ward__, então a tradução seria Idiotaward, mas preferi deixar em inglês porque acho que fica melhor..._

Eu ainda não tinha idéia de por que ela estava aqui, mas ela rapidamente explicou que ela tinha trazido sua turma aqui e que Emmett deveria dar-lhes uma visita guiada ao quartel e caminhões e, em seguida, daria a eles uma pequena lição sobre segurança contra incêndios.

Quando ela me perguntou onde estava Emmett, dei a ela uma resposta que foi um bocado rude do que ela merecia. Não era culpa dela que Emmett teve que sair em um chamado e, certamente, não era culpa dela que eu era um idiota emocionalmente vazio que não poderia segurar-se ao redor de uma mulher atraente... bem, talvez isso seja um pouco culpa dela. Quero dizer, ela tem que ter a aparência e o cheiro tão fodidamente bons?

Mas, deixe-me dizer algo a você, ela repreendeu-me totalmente pela minha atitude, dizendo que eu era rude. Maldição, isso foi quente.

_Porra, __Cullen, obtenha o controlo sobre si mesmo! Basta fazer o que você tem que fazer, dizer o que você tem que dizer e tirá-la daqui. _

Ela queria que eu mostrasse à turma o local e, embora eu ame crianças e pudesse ter feito isso, eu simplesmente precisava que ela fosse embora. Então, eu cravei com minhas armas dizendo a ela que eu tinha que ficar ao telefone e não poderia fazer isso.

Eu me senti realmente culpado.

Eu sabia que eu a tinha deixado pendurada em frente à sua turma e à outra professora que estava com ela, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu realmente precisava atender os telefonemas, mas eu também sabia que era uma grande desculpa esfarrapada.

Havia algo sobre essa mulher que estava me atraindo para ela e eu simplesmente não estava pronto para sentir esse tipo de porcaria agora. Sim... ela definitivamente precisava pegar sua turma e ir embora.

Finalmente derrotada, ela foi embora, mas não antes de me dar o olhar mais fodidamente diabólico que eu já vi. Esta garota, obviamente, tinha pegado a isca que o Dickward jogou para ela e eu poderia dizer que agora ela me odiava. Eu não teria que me preocupar sobre evitá-la porque eu estava bastante confiante de que ela não quereria nada a ver comigo. Esse pensamento me doeu um pouco, mas eu sabia que era o melhor.

Bem, isto é, até que Alice descobrisse... então eu certamente teria minhas bolas entregues a mim em uma bandeja. Tenho certeza que Alice nunca quis que eu e sua amiga saíssemos para um início tão cheio de merda. Ela não entenderia o por quê de eu ter sido tão rude com Bella e eu claramente não poderia explicar a ela que é porque eu estava tendo pensamentos de dobrá-la sobre uma mesa e fazer coisas sujas com ela por trás. Então ela simplesmente pensaria que eu era um idiota sem nenhuma razão e haveria definitivamente conseqüências em meu futuro próximo pela ira da minha prima.

Enchi Emmett sobre a situação quando os rapazes voltaram do incêndio. É claro que deixei de fora a parte em que eu fui um idiota que se recusou a dar o passeio sozinho. Eu só disse a ele que eu pensei que eu deveria ficar nos telefones e sugeri a Bella que ela reprogramasse com Emmett. Felizmente ele comprou a minha história e me disse que conversaria com Bella esta noite e reagendaria quando todos saíssemos.

Merda! Eu não tinha nem pensado nisso com antecedência. Bella estaria lá hoje à noite com todos nós.

Por que isso estava me assustando tanto? Eu tinha claramente exagerado. Ela era uma garota bonita, com certeza, mas eu nem sequer a conheço. Eu precisava esfriar essa porra. Só porque nós estaríamos pendurados ao redor do mesmo círculo não significava que eu precisava me tornar o melhor amigo dela e estar ao redor das bundas um do outro em todos os momentos.

_Ahhh__, mas que bonita bunda ela tem,_ eu suspirei.

_Saia fora dessa porra, Cullen. Oh, yeah... certo, como eu estava dizendo..._

Quando saio à noite eu posso ser civil e social, mas é isso. Ela claramente me odeia, de qualquer maneira, então não deve ser muito difícil evitar interagir com ela.

Saí da cozinha, passando por Jasper e para o meu quarto. Eu tive que admitir que Alice tinha feito um ótimo trabalho me ajudando a montar o meu quarto. Eu não estou certo quanto os outros caras gostavam dela redecorando o resto do apartamento no processo, mas eu sabia que eu não era o único com medo dela. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Jasper... _pobre bastardo. _Eu ri. Hey, eu não tinha escolha a não ser estar relacionado a ela. Ele assumiu o furacão por sua própria vontade.

Decidi que eu poderia muito bem tirar um cochilo antes que todos nós saíssemos esta noite. Chutei meus sapatos e subi na minha cama. Assim que meus olhos fecharam, o rosto de Bella bateu na minha cabeça e eu me senti começando a ficar duro.

_Bem, agora o que temos aqui?_ Eu devo ter ficado mais excitado do que eu pensava. Quero dizer, um ano de não estar com uma mulher é evidente para fazer isso com um homem, mas, quente, maldição. A primeira garota legal que eu entro em contato e, de repente, eu sou como a porra de um garoto de treze anos que não consegue controlar o seu pau.

Tentei ignorar isso e cair no sono, mas eu simplesmente continuava vendo o rosto dela, seus olhos, seu cabelo. E eu estava 'ficando' cada vez mais desconfortável. Por fim, desisti. Eu poderia tentar não pensar sobre _ela_, mas isso não significava que eu precisava me negligenciar no processo tendo uma dolorosa ereção empurrando contra as minhas calças.

Então eu rolei para as minhas costas e desabotoei minhas calças. Deslizei minha mão para baixo em minha boxer e agarrei meu membro, acariciando-me lentamente para cima e para baixo.

Comecei a pensar sobre as mãos de Bella no meu peito, seu corpo colado ao meu, o calor da sua pele em minhas mãos enquanto eu tocava seus braços. Eu pensava em como sua bunda era perfeita na saia que se ajustava a ela. Imaginei qual seria a sensação de correr a minha língua por seus lábios e na sua boca. Eu queria deslizar minhas mãos dos seus braços para as suas costas e descendo para agarrar a sua bunda. Eu queria erguê-la e tê-la envolvendo suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu empurrava suas costas na parede.

Minhas carícias começaram a ficar mais rápidas e eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu cuidei dos negócios e, depois de ver Bella hoje, eu senti como se uma espécie de portão de inundação tivesse sido aberto.

A tensão no meu estômago correu para as minhas pernas e meus músculos começaram a enrijecer e sofrer espasmos. Joguei minha cabeça para trás em meu travesseiro e cerrei meus olhos fechados enquanto eu me bombeava furiosamente.

Meu último pensamento foi de Bella novamente e como se o gosto da sua boca seria tão bom quanto eu imaginei que seria e eu só podia imaginar o quão bom seria o gosto de outras partes dela em minha boca. Eu adoraria correr minha língua da sua boca e ao longo da sua mandíbula. Eu a correria descendo pelo seu pescoço e em cima dos seus seios, parando para saborear seus mamilos. Eu continuaria a descer antes de me estabelecer entre as suas coxas e provar do seu centro doce. Com isso, eu explodi. Levou todo o meu autocontrole para não gritar bem alto porque eu sabia que Jasper estava exatamente fora do outro lado da minha porta.

Fiquei parado por um momento, descendo da erupção vulcânica que eu tinha acabado de produzir a partir do meu próprio corpo. Minha respiração começou a diminuir, mas eu estava coberto de suor.

Então, do nada, a ansiedade bateu.

_O q__ue diabos eu estava fazendo?_ Não que houvesse algo de errado em dar-me o prazer da minha própria mão, mas eu estava fazendo isso tudo enquanto imaginava Bella Swan. Ela não era nada mais para mim além da amiga da minha prima. Eu não a conhecia.

Comecei a me sentir culpado porque eu não tinha saltado para mais ninguém além de Tanya em anos e eu não sabia de onde esses pensamentos estavam vindo. Eu amava Tanya e era isso.

Então, por que Bella Swan estava assumindo todos os meus pensamentos se eu realmente não dava a menor importância sobre a sua existência?

Eu, obviamente, não sabia muito sobre o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça agora, mas havia uma coisa que eu sabia como um fato...

Eu estava realmente fodido.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então__, eles finalmente se conheceram! E as coisas ficaram tensas e "quentes" para eles... Agora, a diversão pode começar! O que vc´s acharam? No próximo: o que está reservado para a noite deles de sexta-feira?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta-feira!_

_Ah, pra quem ainda não viu, estreei uma fic nova ontem __**The Doll House**__, é da mesma autora de Bella Swan: Kidnapper, vale a pena ler..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**# Bella POV #**

No momento em que Alice chegou em casa, eu estava empoleirada no nosso sofá, bebendo uma cerveja (um pouco de pré-jogo antes de ir ao bar nunca fez mal), e assistindo o melhor show para sempre engraçado do mundo da televisão, _Seinfeld_. Exatamente quando Kramer invadiu o apartamento de Jerry como um vento furioso, agarrando-se à porta quando seus joelhos cederam, Alice se virou na nossa casa como um tornado com sacolas voando aproximadamente ao redor da sua cabeça. Eu ri baixinho dos paralelos entre Kramer e Alice. Ambos se encaixam em uma categoria própria de ser humano, sem ninguém capaz de emanar delas. Cada um tinha um certo charme e petulância para a moda, criando um nome para si. Eu sempre fui parcial para a camisa de botão de lagosta de Kramer e seu par de sapatos escuros com meias brancas. Ambos eram muito estranhos por natureza e o fato de que eles tinham cabelos tão criativos que você não poderia replicar mesmo se você realmente tentasse, não passava despercebido também.

Alice estabeleceu suas sacolas com um baque surdo, marchando até mim e pegando a cerveja da minha mão. "Seu quarto. Agora!" Ela me olhou com desdém quando pegou a minha forma de ver televisão. _Poxa, o que causou essa sua reação exagerada?_

"Bem, boa noite para você também, minha querida." Eu disse com voz arrastada enquanto soprei-lhe um beijo. Estendi minha mão para tomar crédito sobre a minha cerveja de novo, mas ela a moveu mais para cima para que estivesse fora do meu alcance. Ela é malditamente sortuda que eu estava sentada... porra de duendezinha. Eu não estava disposta depois do dia que eu tive. Eu só queria participar de uma pequena cerveja de abóbora***** e relaxar antes de sairmos. Sinceramente, eu precisava conseguir ficar um pouco bêbada antes que eu pudesse enfrentar Edward no bar. Especialmente desde que ele estrelou o meu divertimento na hora do banho, quando eu sei que ele não deveria, já que ele foi um canalha colossal hoje cedo.

_*__Cerveja de abóbora__ (Pumpkin Ale): uma cerveja que leva em sua composição a abóbora, posta para cozinhar juntamente com os maltes na fervura._

Alice pegou minha garrafa seqüestrada e passou a beber o conteúdo remanescente. Quando ela terminou, ela praticamente jogou a garrafa na pia, fazendo-a aterrissar com um som agudo tinindo. Alice pisou de volta, seus olhos vagando sobre mim mais uma vez, como se ela estivesse em uma missão. _Que diabo era o seu problema? Ótimo, toda essa atitude do nada corre na família. Bastou Edward se mudar para cá para acordar a besta dentro de Alice. Grrr... Edward!_ Eu rapidamente tentei silenciar todos os pensamentos dele e decidi vociferar meu pensamento anterior.

"Uh, Alice? O que há? E, pelo amor de tudo que é bom e santo, por que, oh, por quê você furtou a minha cerveja? Essa era a minha última cerveja de abóbora! Abóbora, Alice... você sabe como eu esperei o outono chegar para que eu pudesse me afundar nesse prazer saboroso. Então eu vou perguntar de novo, o que diabos é o seu problema?" Levantei-me fora do meu lugar confortável e olhei atravessado sobre ela.

"Bella, querida." Ela começou com uma voz adocicada. "Você percebe que vamos sair esta noite, certo?"

"Sim. Eu estive esperando por você durante os últimos 45 minutos, daí a razão para desfrutar a minha bebida alcoólica." Fiquei um pouco para trás dela enquanto vi as rodas girando em sua cabeça.

Alice começou a ficar em sua posição agachada que ela reservava para quando ela estava prestes a entrar em erupção. Esta era a Alice assustadora Esta Alice não tinha prisioneiros e subiria e arranharia você por uma razão específica. Eu não poderia, pela vida em mim, pensar em uma razão pela qual ela ficaria toda louca comigo enquanto eu notava Alice se aproximar furtivamente, olhando-me como se eu fosse o último par de Jimmy Choos em uma venda subterrânea.

_O que __diab- Oh, eu entendo agora. _

"Acho que você não aprova a minha roupa." Eu ri um pouco nervosa. Maldição, ela estava realmente me enlouquecendo. Eu me afastei dela e percebi que ela estava lentamente me levando pelo corredor e para o meu quarto.

Alice apressou seu passo em minha direção, sua forma delicada deslizando ao longo do chão, as mãos agitando. "Diga-me uma coisa, minha querida beleza de olhos castanhos. É pedir demais para você tentar fazer um esforço para parecer um pouco sexy? Você não aprendeu _nada_ que eu te ensinei sobre moda? Eu possuo uma loja e desenho minhas próprias roupas. Nada esfregou para fora de você em todos esses anos tendo o prazer de ser minha melhor amiga?" Uau, ela estava realmente tremendo. Eu a temia, de verdade.

Eu acho que a camiseta Blue October, calças largas e AllStars pretos não se qualificavam para Alice. Ela realmente acha que eu sairia numa sexta à noite assim? Balancei minha cabeça um pouco pensando em como era fácil mexer com Alice sobre as minhas escolhas no vestuário.

Segurei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição, sabendo que no momento em que eu pisasse meu pé dentro do meu quarto, minha execução me esperaria. Alice me transformaria em alguma raposa irreconhecível. Normalmente, eu gostaria de receber isso, já que isso era a ocorrência de costume quando nós saímos. A quantidade de tempo que ela gastaria me enfeitando é o que regiamente ferrava. Nada pode parar essa força gravitacional que Alice gerava quando ela estava com esse humor. Seria literalmente sugar a vida fora de você se você tentasse bloqueá-la. O problema era que eu queria desesperadamente estar na minha zona de conforto se eu estava pensando em enfrentar Edward sobre o seu comportamento indisciplinado, e eu não tinha certeza do que Alice tinha reservado para mim.

"Alice, por favor, apenas deixe-me usar o meu AllStar. Eu estive no meu pé o dia todo. Eles não vão sobreviver ao pé amarrado que você tem na loja para eles. Eu te imploro, tenha misericórdia de mim." Supliquei, esperando que ela não tentaria encher meus pés em estreitos saltos stiletto. Quando minhas costas fizeram contato com a minha porta do quarto com um baque, eu sabia que a desgraça me esperava. Alice deixou cair suas sacolas para baixo da minha cama e virou para mim, observando a cena à sua frente.

"Certo, Swan. Tire! Eu não posso olhar para você por outro momento vestindo essa roupa." A estilista da Gestapo ordenou, cruzando seus braços e batendo seu pequeno pé usando Prada. Alice virou-se para recuperar o que estava escondido em suas sacolas como um mágico puxando seu lenço mágico que nunca terminava. Ela começou a puxar a mais surpreendente blusa de seda prata sem mangas e um par de jeans skinny, que eram de aparência vintage e aconteceram de ser o meu favorito. Alice sabia disso, o que explicava o brilho maligno em seus olhos quando ela olhou para mim. Imediatamente comecei a derramar minhas roupas, aceitando a derrota, uma admissão silenciosa de que fiquei um pouco animada para tentar a roupa. Eu não poderia evitar. Sempre que Alice tinha me vestido com roupas que ela desenhava, eu sentia uma sensação de orgulho de que eu estava usando um popular Alice Cullen original.

Dizer que a blusa prata que eu agora estava vestindo era linda seria uma grave atenuação. Alice era tão malditamente talentosa e tinha rebentado sua bunda anos atrás para chegar onde está hoje. Eu me senti como uma mãe orgulhosa enquanto olhei para a minha aparência no espelho. A camisa era de seda, tinha um brilho metálico nela, e a melhor parte era o babado diferenciado que atravessava meu peito. Havia uma pequena quantidade de azul marinho espreitando no fundo da mesma. Alice pode ter ganhado a guerra do vestuário, mas eu ganhei uma pequena batalha. Acabou que ela teve alguma misericórdia de mim e trouxe para casa o mais doce par de Jimmy Choo exclusivo de sapatilhas de couro com pequenas estrelas prateadas espalhadas sobre eles.

Eu nunca admitiria o quanto eu realmente gostava quando Alice brincava de vestir a Barbie comigo porque isso daria a ela o poder final para assumir completamente as minhas escolhas de roupas. Eu ainda precisava de algum senso de independência de roupas para a minha própria sanidade. É por isso que eu amo vestir-me informalmente sempre que estou descansando no apartamento, ou terminando de executar algumas tarefas. Se Alice tivesse a sua maneira, eu seria uma modelo de roupas o tempo todo. Sinceramente, eu adorava enganar Alice fazendo-a acreditar que eu não preferia vestir-me bem e parecer quente quando saíamos, daí a razão da minha roupa que ela me viu usando mais cedo. Ela era um alvo tão fácil. O que Alice não estava ciente era que eu precisava parecer insaciável esta noite se eu queria que Edward me notasse. Meu rosto começou a esquentar com a simples idéia de vê-lo.

Embora eu ainda estivesse irritada com a atitude de Edward de ele me descartar no quartel de bombeiros esta manhã, eu não poderia negar o fato de que ele era a estrela da minha fantasia assassina que levou a minha sessão de auto-amor na banheira. Isso me deu o impulso de confiança de que eu precisava falar com ele. Eu queria ser atraente para Edward, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, dava a impressão de que eu simplesmente não me importava sobre quem ele era. Por que não parecer quente fazendo isso? Eu não podia deixar ninguém saber agora como Edward tinha me afetado em um curto espaço de tempo. Tremi levemente, lembrando-me da corrente elétrica que cruzou todo o meu corpo quando fiz contato com ele. Eu nunca tinha experimentado isso antes com ninguém, nem mesmo com Jake. Sem falar que eu não estava pronta para o assalto de emoções que despertaria meu coração dormente se eu compartilhasse meus sentimentos sobre ele em voz alta. Pelo amor de Deus, este homem estava acendendo pensamentos de eu possivelmente querer namorar novamente, e isso me apavorava. Com uma última olhada no espelho, lancei meu cabelo sobre meus ombros, fazendo com que as ondas caíssem como cascatas até o meio das minhas costas. Senti-me poderosa e eu estava ansiosa por esta noite começar.

Em nossa caminhada para o Felix, eu disse a Alice tudo sobre o meu encontro não muito agradável com seu primo. Ela ficou completamente derrotada com isso, mas ela ainda sentia a necessidade de defender Edward. "Eu não posso acreditar que meu primo estúpido agiu como um grande idiota!" Ela bufou e então me encarou com olhos suplicantes. "Bella, você tem certeza que ele não estava apenas tendo um dia ruim? Quero dizer, ele se mudou para uma cidade estranha, está agora vivendo com dois homens que ele mal conhece, e sem mencionar que ele começou um novo emprego. Espero que você possa passar pelo seu comportamento chocante e conhecer a pessoa por trás da máscara idiota".

Ah, aqui vamos nós com as desculpas para Edward. "Alice, eu tenho comigo que talvez ele estivesse de mau humor, mas isso não é desculpa para ele ser um completo idiota, mesmo depois de eu dizer a ele quem eu era. Você poderia pensar que ele teria ficado um pouco mais feliz por me conhecer, você sabe, comigo sendo a sua melhor amiga e tudo, em vez disso, praticamente empurrando-me para fora do quartel na minha bunda".

"Eu vejo o seu ponto e isso está devidamente anotado, razão pela qual Edward deveria ter muito medo de mim quando me vir." Eu poderia jurar que vi a fumaça saindo de suas orelhas e as rodas girando em sua cabeça enquanto Alice tramava o que ela faria. Um sorriso malicioso brincou na minha cara com o pensamento de Alice colando-o em Edward. Ah, sim, esta seria uma noite interessante!

Depois de fazer o nosso caminho para o bar e pegar nossas bebidas, nós nadamos pelo mar de pessoas, acotovelando-os quando eles invadiam o nosso espaço pessoal. Nós vimos Rose sentada na nossa mesa habitual, linda com sua pele pálida cremosa contrastando com a decotada camisa vermelho vibrante que ela usava, mostrando seus seios naturalmente voluptuosos, sorvendo seu Martini e sacudindo a cabeça com a batida da música que o DJ estava tocando. Ela olhou para nós no meio do seu gole e acenou com a mão livre para nós.

"Hey, garotas! Vocês toparam com os rapazes, afinal? Eles estavam pegando bebidas também." Rose gritou por cima da mistura de som da música sendo tocada e pessoas conversando. Meu estômago caiu imediatamente com o conhecimento de que Edward já estava aqui. Eu precisava ter pelo menos uma bebida para acalmar meus nervos. Como uma reação nervosa, eu lentamente comecei a pegar no rótulo da minha garrafa de cerveja. Minhas mãos já estavam em torno dela quando, de repente, os minúsculos pêlos no meu pescoço começaram a levantar-se, sentindo como se um ímã estivesse tentando puxá-los à sua fonte.

"Aqui vêm eles." Alice balançou a cabeça na direção que tínhamos acabado de chegar, saltando à vista da sua alma gêmea. Ao se virar para encarar a multidão, vi Jasper liderando o caminho olhando diretamente para Alice com tanta devoção enquanto as pessoas pareciam partir para abrir caminho para os rapazes. Em seguida estava Emmett, um largo sorriso destinado diretamente para mim - _por que ele estava sorrindo para mim e não para Rose? _Como se ele ouvisse meus pensamentos, Emmett continuou a olhar na direção de Rose, uma expressão de fome ameaçando expor o quão desejoso ele era por sua mulher.

E então... ninguém. _Onde está Edward?_ Perguntei-me, um sentimento de decepção correndo no meu corpo, preparando-se para devorar-me toda. Então eu notei um pouco de coloração bronze no meio da multidão abrindo. Meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou consideravelmente enquanto olhei para a exibição irregular que era o cabelo de Edward. Meu corpo se animou, respondendo à sua simples presença e arrepios estalaram para a vida em meus braços. Eu tive a coragem de realmente olhar para ele apenas para descobrir que ele estava olhando de volta para mim com aquele sorriso torto ordenadamente colocado em seu belo rosto. Ele estava segurando dois copos de cerveja. Eu acho que ele estava bebendo duplamente esta noite. Talvez ele soubesse que Alice bateria na cabeça dele.

Avaliei Edward, percebendo que ele escorregava apelo sexual com seu jeans situado baixo na sua cintura e as mangas da sua camisa preta de botão enroladas para mostrar seus braços musculosos e seu – _espere um minuto. Aqueles são AllStars pretos de cano alto que ele está usando?_ Puta merda, eu teria que tentar fazer sexo com ele só pelo fato de que aqueles tênis complementavam sua roupa de uma maneira que fez as minhas partes femininas formigarem. Eu sei que são apenas um par de sapatos, mas era Edward vestindo esses sapatos e ele era o sexo com pernas. Está tudo dito.

Sua viagem para a nossa mesa terminou com Edward parado em frente a mim, segurando um copo de meio litro. _Essa cerveja era para mim?_ Eu, por outro lado, não tinha pegado o copo dele porque já que eu estava sentada, eu estava muito absorvida pelo fato de que eu estava cara a cara com a sua virilha. Eu estava instantaneamente curiosa para saber se ele estava de boxer, ou cueca – _por favor, deixe ser boxer... ou uma commando__*****__, talvez? Mmm, isso seria um espetáculo, eu aposto. Eu me pergunto o que ele usava por trás do zíper._ Quero dizer, havia uma protuberância muito grande, mas eu não podia conseguir uma imagem definitiva, já que seu jeans era um pouco largo. _Maldição!_

_*__Commando__: é um tipo de cueca que dá mais volume ao pênis, "apertando" o pênis e os testículos. Com a foto dá pra entender melhor: http:/ stores. afterdark-underwear. com/ catalog/ 87505-28-close-front. jpg (retirar os espaços)._

Exatamente quando ele estava prestes a dizer algo para mim, eu vi o movimento com o canto do meu olho tão rápido como um flash, correndo para Edward. Alice estava em sua cadeira e prosseguiu batendo em Edward diretamente em sua cabeça, despenteando seus cabelos de sexo. Sim, eu disse cabelos de sexo porque era o tipo em que você segurava a sua preciosa vida em momentos de puro êxtase. Meu corpo lavou com o desejo ao pensamento. Edward fez uma careta quando os copos de cerveja espirraram ao redor, derramando sobre os lados e criando um respingo de arte de cerveja no chão, mal evitando os meus sapatos.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Como você se atreve a agir como um babaca com Bella!" Alice repreendeu, agitando seus punhos para ele. Agora era a minha vez de sorrir enquanto eu batia meus cílios para ele. O sorriso de cair a calcinha de Edward caiu, dando lugar à expressão de choque que adornava seu rosto.

"Ali-" Edward se virou e começou a explicar.

"Você não me venha com Alice, seu idiota!" Desta vez ela agarrou sua orelha, puxando seu rosto para baixo de um lado. "Agora você vai ouvir e ouvir bem! Bella é a minha melhor amiga e um elo importante para a nossa pequena família aqui. Eu não vou permitir que você seja nada além de um perfeito cavalheiro que eu sei que está escondido sob a máscara de idiota que você usou hoje. Não se faça de tolo comigo, Edward. Eu sempre tive você na mais brilhante das luzes, mas vou levá-lo para baixo se você mexer com a minha Bella novamente! Entendeu? Agora, diga que sente muito à Bella." Ela ordenou quando soltou seu aperto na orelha de Edward, a cabeça dele surgindo de volta para cima como um elástico.

Estabelecendo suas cervejas sobre a mesa, Edward coçou sua orelha com uma mão enquanto corria sua outra através do seu cabelo. "Sinto muito, Bella." Ele repetiu, seus olhos esmeralda perfurando os meus marrons. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar enquanto seu olhar imediatamente me cativou... mais uma vez.

"Uh, tudo bem... sem problemas." Eu gaguejei, um rubor subindo e manchando minhas bochechas. _Por que preciso me tornar mentalmente muda quando tento falar com ele?_

Sentindo a minha dificuldade, Edward me deslumbrou com o seu sorriso torto que certamente seria a minha morte, segurando uma cerveja para mim novamente. "Aqui, eu peguei isso para você." Ele declarou em uma voz aveludada que eu não tinha percebido esta manhã.

_Huh, uma oferta de paz. Isso tem que ser a coisa mais fofa. __Sempre._

Tomando o lado do meu lábio inferior com os meus dentes, eu mordi delicadamente. "Obrigada." Eu disse simplesmente, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios. Quando ele me entregou a minha cerveja, nossos dedos cuidadosamente escovaram, causando aquela sensação eletrizante de calor que correu através das minhas veias. Esse espasmo de eletricidade acendeu o calor que estava começando a agitar entre as minhas pernas. Senti meu rosto incendiar... de novo. Edward acenou para mim, um sorriso genuíno dançando ao longo da sua face. Ele passou a mão pelas suas mechas bronze, fazendo com que o seu cabelo levantasse um pouco no final e sacudiu sua cabeça ligeiramente. Eu o ouvi rir baixinho, criando o som mais melódico que eu esperava ouvir mais e mais. O tempo parou para mim pela segunda vez hoje.

Nossa pequena troca não passou despercebida quando olhei e vi quatro pares de olhos nos observando como se estivessem assistindo a um filme cativante. Alice parecia que estava pensando em alguma coisa. Um sorriso maroto estava tentando desesperadamente rastejar para fora do seu comportamento composto. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. _O que diabos ela estava tramando agora?_ Jasper tinha um olhar de espanto nele, Emmett estava... bem, sendo Emmett, quando balançou suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo para mim. Então havia Rosalie, que inclinou a cabeça para o lado e levantou uma sobrancelha arqueada e um brilho diabólico nos olhos dela. _O que diabos há de errado com eles? As bebidas deles estavam misturadas com alguma coisa? _

"O quê?" Eu cuspi para eles. Meu corpo estava meio virado para eles, meio em direção a Edward, como se a tração magnética que eu estava sentindo da sua proximidade estivesse lutando pela minha atenção.

"Nada, menina." Emmett piscou para mim.

_Ok... _

"Vamos lá, pessoal, vamos jogar alguns dardos." Jasper sugeriu começando a sair, mas não sem dar a Alice um beijo casto em seus lábios.

Emmett bateu as mãos e as esfregou juntas. Ele estava obviamente cheio de gás que participaria de um esporte, mesmo que fosse apenas dardos. "Certo, vamos fazer isso, vermes!" Ele gritou. "Interessados em fazer uma aposta amigável e fazer deste jogo um pouco interessante, amigos?" Emmett poderia transformar qualquer coisa em um evento de jogo. Ele se inclinou, pegou Rosalie pela nuca, puxou-a para ele e raptou os lábios dela como se ele nunca mais fosse tocá-los novamente. "Rosie, baby, esse beijo quente aqui vai trazer ao seu bonitão musculoso um pouco de sorte!" Ele flexionou seus músculos, como se para acentuar o ponto. Rosalie sentou-se, atordoada pelo beijo escaldante, e tomou um gole enorme do seu Martini. Tão forte como ela era, Rosalie poderia ser presa fácil para o charme de Emmett.

Tanto quanto eu queria que Edward me desse uma despedida como essa, eu percebi que nunca aconteceria. Fiquei surpresa com o quão triste eu pensei que isso era. Sacudi o sentimento negativo rapidamente e olhei para Edward. "Divirta-se." Eu disse a ele, dando-lhe um meio sorriso. Ele piscou para mim em retorno. Meu coração disparou, implorando para ser ouvido, pois batia tão rapidamente... e ele tinha apenas piscado. Imagine se ele me tocasse outra vez... ou, meu Deus, me desse um beijo na minha bochecha, ou algo assim. Desviei o olhar de vergonha. Quando olhei, ele tinha ido embora. Meu corpo imediatamente lamentou sua perda, deixando-me com uma sensação de vazio.

"Então, o que diabos foi tudo aquilo?" Rosalie perguntou, ainda sorrindo para mim.

"O que foi o aquilo o que?" Fingi ignorância, bebendo a cerveja que Edward tão docemente me deu.

"Oh, sério, Bella, nós conhecemos aquele olhar que você deu ao meu primo." Alice entrou na conversa.

"Eu não tenho um 'olhar', Alice." Eu neguei.

"Corte a merda, Bella." Rose foi direto ao ponto. "Você sabe muito bem o que você faz quando você está impressionada por alguém: o morder o lábio, as batidas dos cílios, o espreitar sob os cílios e, o que é uma dádiva dizer a cada vez, aquele rubor cativante que adorna o seu rosto e lentamente se espalha para o seu peito".

"Encare isso, Bella. Você está atraída por Edward. Eu não culpo você por isso, sério. Ele é muito bonito e ele tem um físico muito bom, mas ele é meu primo, então isso é o mais longe que os meus complementos vão." Alice deduziu. "Edward é um cara bom, Bella. O fato de que ele deu a você uma cerveja como a sua maneira de pedir desculpas é a prova disso".

"Alice, por favor. Não tente vender o seu primo para mim. Eu vou admitir que acho Edward extremamente atraente, mas isso é tanto quanto isso vai. Ele é apenas um ótimo doce de olhar." Tomei um longo gole da minha cerveja para calar-me. Atrativo não cobria isso, mas eu não estava prestes a jorrar meu desejo sexual por Edward e a atração magnética que senti quando estávamos em estreito contato um com o outro para estas duas.

"Quem você está enganando, garota? Você totalmente quer dar uma cavalgada naquele pau!" Rosalie tão eloqüentemente afirmou. Engasguei com a minha cerveja, fazendo-me tossir. Alice tomou isso como uma admissão e começou a bater palmas freneticamente.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, isso vai ser tão bom! Você ficando junto com Edward vai fazer a nossa unidade completa. Nós podemos fazer tudo como casais agora! Basta pensar em todas as possibilidades. Estou tão animada por você!" A garota perdeu claramente o seu juízo.

"Do que diabos vocês estão falando? Nós mal falamos um com o outro esta noite e me comprar uma cerveja como uma forma de um pedido de desculpas não constitui necessariamente Edward querendo entrar na minha calcinha e namorar comigo." Um poderia apenas desejar…

"Oh, ele vai. Eu simplesmente sei disso. Não me pergunte como, mas eu posso sentir isso. Além disso, vocês dois ficariam surpresos exatamente com o quanto vocês dois têm em comum".

"Sim, Bella, isso seria realmente bom para você. Eu nunca vi você tão intrigada por alguém. Eu não perdi que você se atrapalhou com as suas palavras quando Edward veio primeiro também. Você merece ter alguém em sua vida que acenda um fogo dentro de você." Rebateu Rosalie. "Sem falar que vocês já tiveram palavras um com o outro e ele já deixou você irritada com ele. Quão quente é isso? Eu aposto que você queria explorar tudo de Edward no momento em que colocou os olhos sobre ele." Ela brincou, rindo. Rose me conhecia tão bem, eu não pude deixar de rir também.

"Bem, não há uso em mentir para vocês duas. Então, sim, eu quis, Rosalie. No momento em que eu vi Edward, senti algo que nunca tinha experimentado antes... nem mesmo com Jake." Esperei a dor me agarrar com a menção do seu nome, mas só senti uma picada leve no meu coração. Alice estava vibrando de emoção e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando e tudo o que posso dizer é que eu quero deixar isso acontecer naturalmente, por favor. Eu não preciso de vocês duas se intrometendo nos meus romances como um par de mulheres criando emboscadas. Eu quero dizer isso." Apontei para elas, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas. "Se Edward e eu ficarmos juntos, ótimo. Se não, então pelo menos vamos ser amigos, e isso seria bom para mim." Eu menti. "Além disso, quem sabe se Edward é a pessoa certa para mim." Eu disse encolhendo meus ombros.

"Cadela, por favor!" Rosalie começou. "Não diga isso. Edward é a pessoa certa para você".

"Eu concordo, e vocês acabarão juntos." Alice disse com firmeza.

"Oh, sério? E como vocês, encantadoras damas, sabem disso? Vocês duas pediram Edward para mim tendo certeza que eu definitivamente iria para ele? Vocês sabem, como o 'Tê-lo como Bella' do Burger King?" Eu ri da minha própria piada. Era meio engraçada, a idéia de pedir o seu próprio _Edward_, que se adapte às suas necessidades específicas.

Como se sentisse para onde meus pensamentos estavam aludindo, Alice entrou com, "Hey, isso não é uma má idéia. Na verdade, quão fabuloso seria se uma mulher pudesse fazer um pedido para o seu homem perfeito... sem _Edward... _sim, eu gosto que seria como o _Edward _pessoal de Bella".

"Então, Bella, vamos tê-lo. Se você fosse a um drive-thru pedir um _Edward._" Rosalie riu, "Como seria?"

"Ah, eu adoro isso! Posso ser sua garçonete?" Alice implorou.

"Hum, ok, claro. Seja como for, Alice." Eu disse, tomando um gole de cerveja pensando no _Edward _perfeito.

De repente, Alice endireitou sua postura, um sorriso enorme tomando o seu rosto. "Oi, eu sou Alice e bem-vinda ao Mc-Construa-Um-Homem, casa das 'Virilhas de Ouro'. Posso anotar o seu pedido de _Edward_?" Ela começou.

Eu não pude deixar de jogar junto. Além disso, eu estava um pouco tonta pelo par de cervejas que eu tive.

"Hum, sim. Gostaria de um _Edward _alto, muito bem construído. Com 22,5 cm de pênis, e mantenha os pêlos pubianos - ligeiramente aparados está bom também, se você não puder organizar. Hum, eu gostaria também de algumas tatuagens vindo com este _Edward_, preferencialmente no tronco, quadril, ou costas. Ah, e você pode adicionar um profundo passado escuro com isso? Faça-o super angustiante. Você sabe o que eles dizem – quanto mais angustiados, mais exuberantes eles são!"

Eu ri da minha tolice, deixando a cerveja dominar a minha mente. Alice ficou boquiaberta para mim, sua boca escancarada. _Algo que eu disse? _

"Isso seria tudo, senhora?" Alice voltou para o personagem.

"Oh Deus, não! Você poderia acrescentar ao pedido uma capacidade de orgasmos múltiplos, inclusive com a língua? Meu _Edward_ precisa ser um doador. Eu também preciso de uma pequena dose de ciúme – isso tempera as coisas! E um grande pedido de instintos protetores porque o meu _Edward_ precisa querer me manter a salvo do perigo em todos os momentos. Oh! Eu preciso de uma grande ajuda de boca suja – por favor, tenha a certeza de que você adicionou a conversa suja. Da última vez você esqueceu a conversa suja e eu já estava em casa quando percebi isso. Desnecessário dizer, eu fiquei muito chateada e não pude desfrutar completamente o meu _Edward_. E, por favor, certifique-se que o meu _Edward_ pode se vestir bem, e não esqueça o cabelo de sexo bronze".

"Você disse cabelo de sexo bronze?" Alice perguntou enquanto ela fingia teclar em um registro imaginário.

"Sim, por favor. Deve ser bronze e de aparência muito bagunçada. Você sabe, como todo o lugar, mas parece que era para ser assim?" Eu estava realmente entrando nessa.

"É só isso?"

"Hum, sim. Acho que sim." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Ok, isso dará $19,01 e seu número de pedido é o 69. Por favor, dê um passo ao lado e espere que o seu _Edward_ fique pronto. PRÓXIMO!" Alice gritou quando ela olhou para Rosalie, esperando que ela começasse a fingir seu pedido. Neste momento, Alice e eu estávamos uivando de tanto rir enquanto eu estava batendo minhas mãos sobre a mesa para acentuar a hilaridade dessa conversa toda.

Rosalie apenas ficou ali com um enorme sorriso de propaganda de pasta de dentes olhando para algo que estava, obviamente, capturando a atenção dela atrás de mim. Alice seguiu os olhos de Rosalie e uivou ainda mais forte, o que eu não achava que era possível.

Virei-me ao redor e entrei em contato com uma familiar virilha vestida. Inclinei minha cabeça ainda mais para cima e encontrei Edward parado ali com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto. Seu sorriso era deslumbrante e ele parecia que estava tentando segurar uma risada que ameaçava escapar dos seus lábios.

_OH. MEU. DEUS. Por favor, diga-me, Senhor, que ele__ não acabou de ouvir toda a troca._

"Virilhas de Ouro, hein?" Ele riu. "Estou curioso com o que isso seria." Ele ainda estava olhando para mim.

MATE-ME. AGORA. Não, sério. Levantei-me tão depressa que me atrapalhei sobre meus próprios pés malditos e arremessei em Edward... de novo. _Jesus, isso estava se tornando um padrão comigo!_ Ele agarrou a minha cintura para parar meus movimentos. Minhas mãos instintivamente foram até seu peito. Eu não queria nunca que ele me soltasse. O calor emanando das suas mãos foi direto para o lugar feliz entre as minhas pernas, que estava lentamente se tornando uma dor incômoda, sua fome necessitando ser saciada, de preferência pelo homem atualmente junto a mim. Eu estava preocupada que o Desprezível Edward levantaria sua cabeça feia, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele me olhou com tanta intensidade, era como se ele estivesse tentando ler minha mente e encontrar um caminho para a minha alma. Meus mamilos endureceram e eu nunca tinha estado tão agradecida por usar babados na minha vida. Eu sabia que estava corando novamente, já que eu estava praticamente transpirando com os hormônios super ativos. Eu tinha que ir embora. Isso era demais muito rapidamente.

Empurrei Edward um pouco e deixei cair meus braços. Ele entendeu o gesto e recuou. Virei-me para uma Rosalie e Alice parecendo atordoadas - _oh, agora vocês duas estão em uma perda de palavras!_ Eu olhei para elas, dizendo, "Vou pegar algo para beber." Eu segui sem nem mesmo um olhar na direção de Edward.

Eu nunca andei tão rápido na minha vida, parecia como se eu estivesse deslizando. Fiz o meu caminho até o bar e me deparei com Ben, namorado de Ângela. "Hey, Ben! Ângela está aqui?" Cheguei por cima do bar, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Sim, ela está lá. Hey, baby!" Ele a chamou. "Qual é o seu veneno esta noite?" Ele perguntou à espera pela minha decisão.

Antes que eu pudesse responder para Ben, senti a presença de Edward antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca para responder por mim. "Eu acredito que a dama está tendo uma Blue Moon Pumpkin Ale. Lata, não garrafa." Ele colocou seu dinheiro no bar. Sua voz era como sexo líquido absorvendo em cada parte do meu corpo, deixando faíscas de querer e precisar na sua esteira. Ele se virou para olhar para mim. "Eu pedi o certo?"

"Sim, você pediu. Obrigada." Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Eu ainda estava tão malditamente envergonhada que eu sentia a necessidade de escapar novamente. Exatamente então, Ângela apareceu ao meu lado com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Ela provavelmente se perguntava por que eu parecia meio confortável com a pessoa que eu realmente queria matar mais cedo hoje.

"Hey, Ange." Eu cumprimentei beijando minha amiga. "Edward, esta é minha amiga, Ângela. Nós trabalhamos juntas. Ela era a outra professora no seu quartel esta manhã. Ângela, este é Edward".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo." Ângela declarou como se hoje nunca tivesse acontecido, oferecendo sua mão para Edward cumprimentar. Ela sempre era tão malditamente respeitosa e educada.

"Ângela, eu preciso começar pedindo desculpas pelo meu comportamento esta manhã. Eu estava tendo um dia difícil e não deveria ter descontado em você ou Bella pelo assunto." Ele declarou, não tirando seus olhos de mim. Eu não podia me mover. Fiquei paralisada. A energia pulsando entre nós criou esta bolha nos envolvendo, não permitindo espaço para estranhos. O ar cantarolava e rodava em torno da nossa bolha, fazendo partículas dançar e saltar para o outro, criando faíscas de luz.

Eu espreitei para Ângela, que estava usando um sorriso genuíno. "Sem problemas, Edward. Não se preocupe. Bem, eu tenho que voltar para a irmã de Ben. Ela está na cidade visitando. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Eu te ligo amanhã, B." Até mesmo Ângela piscou para mim.

_Ótimo, por__ que eu sempre tenho que ser um amaldiçoado livro aberto, com os meus pensamentos e desejos lá fora para a leitura de todos. _

Edward me deu a minha cerveja. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella. Fui um idiota. Eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma com você. E eu não estou apenas dizendo isso por medo de que Alice vá puxar minha outra orelha." Eu não pude deixar de rir disso. Até ele riu.

"Bem, você deve estar aliviado que eu estou te perdoando porque eu estava bastante animada com a perspectiva de rasgá-lo como o novo idiota da noite." Eu admiti.

"É assim." Edward perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, sorriso de cair a calcinha em pleno vigor. Esse cara era a definição de puro sexo. "Estou curioso para saber o que você teria dito. Tenho a pele grossa. Vá em frente, tenha isso. Dê para mim." Eu quase cuspi minha cerveja em seu rosto quando ele me disse isso. Será que ele percebe que ele acabou de me pedir para dar para ele? Minha mente estava completamente na sarjeta e eu não tinha intenção de cancelar as preliminares. Entendimento amanheceu no rosto de Edward enquanto ele beliscou a ponta do seu nariz e depois correu uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

"Sim, eu percebi como é que isso pode ter soado para você. Você poderia me fazer um favor e não contar para Alice? Minha cabeça ainda está martelando da última pancada na cabeça." Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole da sua cerveja. "Eu me sinto como se eu continuasse pisando na merda com você. Eu não posso dizer as coisas certas".

"Bem, você sabe que é considerado boa sorte, quando se pisa na merda? Além disso, eu estou ansiosa para que você me irrite novamente para que eu possa realmente espancar você." Eu brinquei sentindo-me ousada, um novo vigor para flertar pulsando através das minhas veias.

"Isso é muito verdadeiro. Olha, com toda a honestidade, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa..." Ele fez uma pausa passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

_Oh meu __Deus. É isso. Ele vai me convidar para sair em um encontro! Merda, eu adoro quando minha amiga duendezinha está certa. __Espere até que eu diga às garotas…_

As próximas palavras de Edward ecoaram através dos meus pensamentos, interrompendo a conversa que eu estava tendo comigo mesma. "À luz do que aconteceu hoje, eu queria saber se-"

_Sim! Eu queria gritar e interrompê-lo. __Mordi o lado do meu lábio inferior de nervosismo. Ah, eu me pergunto como ele beija..._

"... nós poderíamos ser amigos." Ele terminou me olhando nervosamente.

Meu coração despencou com diminuição da velocidade diretamente para o meu pé esquerdo.

_O quê? Não! Quero dizer, sim, nós podemos ser amigos, mas__... NÃO!_ Eu desesperadamente tentei esconder a minha decepção, o que só me fez sorrir muito, como se eu estivesse anunciando para um comercial de pasta de dente do caralho. Devo ter parecido enlouquecida.

"Eu sei que acabei de me mudar para cá e eu sou o homem estranho quando o assunto é a dinâmica entre você, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett, mas eu espero que nós possamos começar refrescados e limpando a nossa ficha, por assim dizer." Aparentemente, Edward não foi feito para falar.

"Claro Edward. Isso seria ótimo." Eu menti, aceitando a derrota. Não é como se eu não quisesse ser sua amiga, mas teria sido bom se ele estivesse interessado em mim de uma maneira para namorar. Eu estava enganada. Eu acho que eu não sou o seu tipo. Pensamentos de dúvida começaram a tentar vazar seu caminho para a superfície, mas engoli o sentimento com a cerveja. _Eu estava ficando louca? Será que ele não sentiu a nossa conexão? Ele certamente me olhou como se ele sentisse também. Provavelmente foi toda a conversa "Virilhas de Ouro" e a troca do "Pedir um Edward" que o fizeram pensar que eu era alguma psicótica._ Só de pensar em Edward ouvindo aquela conversa me fez querer vomitar. Eu estava tão mortificada.

"Considere todo o incidente apagado. Então, você não deveria estar jogando dardos?" Eu perguntei, querendo mudar de assunto.

"Sim, nós ainda estamos. Perdi a última rodada, então eu tenho que comprar as doses".

"Ah, isso é Emmett para você. Deixe-me adivinhar, você tem que comprar um _Picada de Cobra, _certo?" Eu ri, sabendo que era a dose favorita de Emmett desde o colegial.

"Se isso é SoCo***** com sumo de limão, então você está correta, linda." Ele afirmou inclinando-se para mim tão ligeiramente.

_*__SoCo__: gíria para Southern Comfort (Conforto do Sul), preferencialmente Black Label, um whisky. _

_Linda? __Ele acha que eu sou linda?_ Amigos, ele só quer ser amigo. Eu cantei isso na minha cabeça algumas vezes.

"Isso seriam os ingredientes para uma _Picada de Cobra._" Ok, eu tinha que sair de lá. "Bem, eu acho que deveria voltar para Rosalie e Alice. Obrigada pelas cervejas. Boa sorte na próxima rodada de dardos." Comecei a ir embora, mas Edward pegou o meu cotovelo me parando no meu caminho.

"Hey, deixe-me comprar a você uma dose também. Podemos brindar a um novo começo." Será que ele tem que sempre fazer tudo parecer tão bonito e certo com aquela voz de veludo dele? Eu queria me envolver nele.

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia. SoCo e eu não nos damos muito bem. Temos um passado sórdido, que eu prefiro manter enterrado. Consumir, mesmo a menor quantidade, seria prejudicial." Eu balancei minha cabeça com as lembranças da escola que estavam implorando para serem liberadas.

"Alguma outra hora então." Edward ofereceu meio sorrindo, parecendo... decepcionado... ferido? Eu provavelmente estava lendo muito as coisas. _Amigos, Bella. Ele quer apenas ser seu amigo,_ eu me lembrei.

Com isso, eu me afastei de Edward, sentindo-me derrotada. Eu não podia acreditar que eu era uma boba em acreditar que ele queria me convidar para sair. Eu queria desesperadamente olhar para trás para ver se ele estava observando a minha forma se retirar, mas forcei-me a não olhar. Eu não queria sentir a adição da decepção se ele não estivesse olhando para mim.

Eu não conseguia entender como as semanas passaram rapidamente. Num piscar de olhos, era outubro e já perto do Halloween. Alice estava tão animada, como todos os anos, a companhia de bombeiros de Emmett abriga uma grande festa de Halloween, o seu evento social anual para arrecadar fundos, no quartel de bombeiros. Ela sempre escolhia nossas fantasias com um determinado tema em mente, sendo que ela é aquela criativa. Este ano, Alice estava pensando no tema "casais famosos da história." E quem a tortuosa duende tem em mente como meu companheiro? Ninguém além do meu novo amigo, Edward.

Eu odiava a palavra - _amigo_. Era mal. Era dolorosa. Eu queria que ela desaparecesse da língua inglesa.

Eu tinha explicado para Alice e Rosalie naquela noite no bar no último mês e como ele pediu-me para sermos amigos. Rosalie ficou chocada porque ela poderia ter jurado que mesmo que ele tivesse ouvido toda a troca do "Pedir um _Edward" _(ela admitiu que ela o viu rastejando atrás de mim, escutando), Edward estava completamente entretido e não pareceu todo ofendido. Na verdade, ela disse que quando eu tinha mencionado que o meu homem precisava ter cabelos de sexo bronze, ele pareceu surpreso, chocado.

Alice estava fora de si. Eu tive que consolá-la. Ela levou isso mais difícil do que eu.

_"Eu __simplesmente não entendo, Bella." Ela tinha dito, segurando sua cabeça em suas pequeninas mãos. "Eu sei que ele está atraído por você. Eu vi o jeito que ele estava olhando para você, como se ele quisesse um pedaço da sua alma, ou algo assim"._

_"Eu não sei o que te dizer__, Alice. Ele só quer ser amigo. Está tudo bem, de verdade." Eu esfreguei suas costas suavemente. _

_"Não, __isso certamente não está bem! Ele está sendo estúpido porque ele tem medo. Ele não esteve em um relacionamento real desde Tanya e isso foi mais de um ano atrás. Ugh! O que diabos é o problema dele? Eu quero estrangulá-lo!" _

_"Eu acho que Edward __ainda está preso à sua ex, Ali. Confie em mim, se você disse que ele passou por uma provação muito dolorosa com Tanya, eu sei como ele está se sentindo. Leva tempo para superar o rompimento com alguém que você ama. Olhe o que aconteceu com Jake. Você sabe, eu realmente deveria agradecer a Edward por agitar os sentimentos dentro de mim desde que eu achava que estivessem enterrados para sempre. Eu acho que posso estar pronta para aventurar-me e, eventualmente, começar a namorar alguém." Eu reagi, minha epifania vindo para a luz. _

_"É por isso que você dev__ia estar namorando Edward. Vê? Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. Ele está se segurando, eu sei que ele está! Eu me pergunto se é porque ele ainda está e..." Ela parou abruptamente sua linha da conversa. _

_"__Ainda o quê? O que Edward ainda está fazendo?" Rosalie estava ficando impaciente, irritada com Edward. _

_"Nada. Não é nada__." Alice rapidamente interrompeu o discurso. Ela se virou para mim, "Bella, por favor, escute-me quando eu digo que você e Edward pertencem um ao outro. Eu posso sentir isso. Eu vi o olhar nos olhos dele quando ele estava perto de você. Qualquer idiota poderia ver as faíscas que estavam zumbindo ao redor de vocês esta noite." Eu estava contente que eu não estava ficando louca e que alguém viu o que eu sentia. _

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Era um sábado de manhã e eu ainda estava de pijama. Meu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e eu estava usando meus óculos de armação marrom. Era provavelmente Alice esquecendo suas chaves novamente.

Abri a porta e comecei a falar, "Ali, não, eu não tenho visto suas ch-" Parei porque não era Alice na porta. Era Edward. Ele estava encostado na porta, os pés cruzados, braços cruzados, e totalmente avaliando a minha aparência. Meu rosto corou, acendendo o vermelho que estava, provavelmente, pintando meu rosto. Eu rapidamente olhei para o que eu estava vestindo – uma blusinha regata rosa e um shortinho rosa e branco de algodão. Eu o amava porque se assemelhava ao tipo de roupa íntima masculina. O sentimento dos meus mamilos ásperos roçando contra minha blusa de algodão lembrou-me que eu não estava usando sutiã, que não estava deixando muito à imaginação.

Olhei para Edward, que estava olhando para os meus seios. Eu adorava que ele estava me observando. Eu realmente queria saber o que ele estava pensando neste exato momento. Limpei a garganta para chamar sua atenção.

"Hey, Edward. Como vai?" Fiz um gesto para ele entrar.

"Eu realmente gosto desses óculos em você. Como é que você nunca os usa com mais freqüência?" Ele roçou por mim e meus sentidos foram abordados com o cheiro de Edward. Ele sempre cheirava tão delicioso - uma combinação da sua colônia, sabonete e o natural de homem. Eu queria engarrafá-lo e espirrar todo em mim, e meus travesseiros e lençóis...

Percebi que ele estava me esperando falar. "Oh, obrigada. Eu realmente o uso muito, mas só no trabalho e nos fins de semana quando estou fazendo as correções. Então, a que devo o prazer da sua visita?" Eu sentei no sofá.

"Bem, Alice e eu deveríamos ter o café da manhã juntos. Ela me ligou na noite passada e me convidou." Edward mudou-se para sentar-se no lado oposto do sofá.

_Isso é engraçado. Alice __faria o inventário da sua loja hoje. Ela também se manteve certificando-se que eu estaria em casa. Maldita! Ela ainda estava tentando nos juntar._

"Puxa, sinto muito, Edward, mas Alice teve que correr para a loja esta manhã. Algo sobre um pedido importante a ser enviado." Eu cobri o engano da duende.

"Não tem problema. Vou ligar para ela mais tarde. Tenho que ir para o trabalho, de qualquer maneira. Então, o que é tudo isso?" Ele apontou para a bagunça de papéis dispersos que estavam sobre a mesa do café.

"Meu trabalho." Eu ri. "Os alunos tiveram um ditado e uma prova de matemática ontem. Estou corrigindo-os para que eles possam ter suas notas na segunda-feira. Eu não gosto que eles esperem muito tempo. Esta é a minha rotina habitual dos sábados de manhã." Peguei uma pilha de papéis para iniciar a correção.

"É melhor eu deixá-la voltar ao seu trabalho então. Desculpe ter incomodado você." Ele se levantou para sair.

"Você nunca me incomoda, Edward. Na verdade, é bom ter alguma companhia. Alice tem trabalhado por longas horas ultimamente e nossos caminhos não têm cruzado muito, e Rosalie vive do outro lado da cidade agora. Então, isso é... legal." Eu sorri calorosamente.

"Oh, bem, já que você o coloca dessa maneira. Eu não gosto da idéia de você ficar tão sozinha." Ele sentou-se. "Que tal eu ficar e ajudá-la com as notas, com a sua permissão, é claro, e então eu te levo para um café da manhã antes de eu começar o meu turno no quartel." Edward tão docemente sugeriu. Eu faria qualquer coisa para este homem.

"Claro, isso parece ótimo. Que tal você cuidar dos ditados." Eu comecei. "Aqui, pegue a minha caneta e marca um "x" sobre a palavra que está escrita incorretamente. Em seguida, coloque o número de palavras escritas corretamente sobre o número total de palavras que eles precisavam escrever. Você sabe, como uma fração? Assim." Mostrei a ele um exemplo do que eu estava falando.

"Parece fácil." Edward acenou com a cabeça e tomou a pilha de papéis de mim.

Minutos depois, ficamos em um silêncio confortável, o único ruído vindo das nossas respirações tranqüilas e as pancadas das nossas canetas que atravessavam os nossos papéis.

Em algum momento, Edward quebrou o silêncio e decidiu fazer-me uma pergunta, "Bella? Posso te perguntar uma coisa pessoal?"

"Claro. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa." Eu quis dizer isso. Eu queria estar perto de Edward e, se formos amigos era a única maneira, então eu pegaria isso.

Ele virou para mim, fixando os papéis entre nós. "Por que você não tem namorado? Eu não quero parecer rude. É só que eu estou chocado que alguém não tenha arrebatado você até agora".

Movi meus óculos para o topo da minha cabeça e esfreguei meus olhos. O que eu diria a ele? Eu realmente não queria divulgar todo o assunto Jake, e eu tinha pedido a Alice que ela não contasse a ele também. Se eu quisesse que Edward soubesse de tudo, era a minha história para contar.

Eu soprei uma rajada de ar e suspirei. "Bem, eu tinha um namorado. Seu nome era Jake. Ficamos juntos durante o nosso último ano do ensino médio e namoramos até cerca de seis meses atrás." Eu estava inquieta, torcendo os dedos em nós. Edward notou minha apreensão e cobriu minha mão com a sua, fazendo com que ele se aproximasse mais de mim.

"Hey, está tudo bem. Você não tem que me dizer se você não quiser. Desculpe por perguntar." Ele parecia verdadeiramente apologético e eu não podia evitar querer falar com ele e soltar isso.

"Não, eu estou bem. Eu quero dizer a você, de verdade. É só que ainda parece tão recente, sabe?"

"Sim, eu realmente sei. Eu ainda estou em recuperação de Tanya e pensar em não estar com ela me entristece às vezes." Ele ofereceu. Ele esperou que eu falasse.

"Estávamos noivos e prestes a nos casar e eu pensei que as coisas estavam indo bem. Ele estava trabalhando em uma grande empresa aqui na cidade e ele subiu rapidamente. Seu trabalho exigia que ele viajasse até a costa leste pelo menos uma vez por mês. É lá que ele conheceu sua outra namorada." Eu olhei para Edward através dos meus cílios, com medo do que ele pensaria de mim.

Eu continuei. "Então, longa história curta - Jake encontrou alguém em sua primeira viagem, se apaixonou por ela, continuou a namorá-la e ela ficou grávida." A dor estava ameaçando queimar através de mim, meu coração apertando com a dor. Era demais ser tomada sobre isso, especialmente com Edward. Senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos, quente e começando a nublar a minha visão.

"Ele confessou tudo para mim na noite antes da minha despedida de solteira em maio. Ele rompeu nosso noivado e me disse que casaria com Leah e seria um verdadeiro pai para o seu bebê. Leah – esse é o nome dela. Eu nem mesmo sei como ela é. Eles planejam viver em sua casa aqui em Seattle".

Olhei para o rosto de Edward, rendendo-me às lágrimas que começaram a cair graciosamente pelo meu rosto.

As mãos de Edward ainda estavam envolvendo as minhas. Ele as apertou delicadamente. "Bella, ele é um idiota. Você me escuta? Ele nem sequer merece você se ele não pôde perceber que pessoa maravilhosa você é".

"Você não tem que dizer isso porque eu estou chorando." Eu funguei. Olhei para baixo às nossas mãos unidas, apreciando a sensação de calor que Edward estava me dando, confortando-me como um cobertor macio.

Ele soltou minhas mãos e estendeu os braços, colocando suas mãos nos dois lados do meu rosto, as almofadas dos seus polegares escovando minhas lágrimas. "Eu não estou dizendo isso só porque você está chorando. Você é uma criatura linda, Bella, você tem que saber isso. Você é exuberante, inteligente, e você tem um bom coração. Jasper e Emmet não têm nada além da maior consideração por você. Eles fariam qualquer coisa para protegê-la, e eu gostaria de dizer que você pode me adicionar a essa mistura também. Acredite em mim quando digo que qualquer indivíduo teria cortado um galho para alguma vez ter a chance de estar com você. Eu vejo a forma como os outros caras olham para você quando saímos".

Eu estava muito triste para me deleitar com o fato de que Edward me chamou de linda e basicamente disse que ele me observa quando saímos. Eu queria fazer algum tipo de dança da vitória, mas não consegui.

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos sobre a dele que ainda estavam presas ao lado do meu rosto. "Obrigada, Edward. Isso é doce da sua parte." _Se você simplesmente quisesse ser esse cara que faria qualquer coisa para estar comigo._ Esse pensamento me fez murchar de tristeza.

Ficamos sentados lá pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, ficando perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Eu estava tão fascinada pela maneira como o olhar de Edward poderia facilmente me escravizar. Ele continuou enxugando minhas lágrimas, sorrindo calorosamente para mim.

Eu me movi para pegar meus óculos na minha cabeça quando alguns fios de cabelo caíram. Edward rapidamente enfiou os fios atrás da minha orelha, um gesto íntimo. Ele deixou cair suas mãos e as escovou através do seu cabelo. Ele olhou para mim, parecendo como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa para dizer. Ele começou a se inclinar na minha direção. Eu fiquei lá, congelada. O som do meu estômago resmungando parou os movimentos de Edward, fazendo-o rir um pouco. _Estômago estúpido!_ Acho que Edward ia me beijar... talvez... eu não sei. Eu estava tão confusa.

"Que tal irmos pegar algo para comer?" Ele olhou para o relógio. "Eu tenho que estar no trabalho em breve, de qualquer forma." Ele endireitou-se, escorregando para longe de mim.

"Isso soa maravilhoso. Deixe-me me trocar rapidamente. Eu já volto." Levantei-me devagar e caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. Quando cheguei ao corredor que levava aos quartos, virei e gritei para Edward.

"Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele se levantou imediatamente, pensando que eu precisava dele para alguma coisa. _Se ele soubesse... _

"Obrigada. Por tudo." Eu disse, dando a ele um sorriso.

"A qualquer hora, linda. A qualquer hora".

Enquanto eu estava me vestindo, notei que ele me chamou de linda. Ele estava me chamando disso muito estes dias. Eu sei que meu nome de verdade significa linda, mas eu não podia evitar desejar que houvesse sentido por trás disso. Eu queria que Edward me quisesse, mas éramos amigos. Sim, estávamos nos aproximando, mas ele parecia querer manter as coisas como elas estavam.

Pensei que ele estava se inclinando para beijar-me no sofá antes. Eu queria saber o que seria beijar este homem, e eu não tinha certeza de como proceder para fazer isso acontecer. Por agora, eu seria paciente e continuaria a resolver o enigma que é Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

Uau, quantos acontecimentos… primeiro eu rachei de rir com o "Pedido por _Edward"._ Será que eu posso fazer um pedido desses tb? E agora eles estão "amiguinhos"... será que as coisas vão evoluir logo nessa relação?

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota das Autoras: **Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight porque, se nós possuíssemos, estaríamos sentadas em um iate particular em algum lugar tomando champanhe enquanto Robbie Pattinson nos alimenta com uvas e morangos e coisas assim, e não trabalhando secretamente escrevendo fanfics.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**# Edward POV #**

Depois da minha pequena sessão de amor improvisada comigo mesmo, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de tirar um cochilo, então decidi simplesmente tomar um banho e ficar pronto para sair.

Tomei um banho e me vesti, optando por usar calças jeans e uma camisa preta de botões. Eu usaria botas pretas, mas decidi ir um pouco mais casual e coloquei meu AllStar preto de cano alto.

Caminhei até o espelho de corpo inteiro que Alice insistiu que eu pendurasse na parte de trás da porta do meu armário e me olhei rápido antes de me dirigir até a sala para me juntar a Jasper. Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos indisciplinados e respirei fundo. Eu estava animado sobre sair com o grupo esta noite, mas também um pouco apreensivo após o dia que eu tive e da troca com Bella. Eu sabia que Alice não estaria satisfeita com a forma como as coisas foram e eu também estava começando a me sentir realmente culpado sobre o meu comportamento.

Só porque eu tinha problemas e estava emocionalmente atrofiado não significava que eu precisava descontar isso na primeira mulher atraente com quem entrei em contato.

Isso não era culpa de Bella e eu não deveria ter reagido da maneira que reagi com ela. Eu precisava, de alguma forma, fazer as pazes com ela esta noite. Mostrar a ela que eu não era um idiota completo e que eu poderia lidar com fazer amigos aqui em Seattle. Quero dizer, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de evitá-la, já que ela era colega de quarto de Alice e vivia no meu prédio, então eu poderia muito bem morder a bala e ser homem para assumir meus erros.

Depois de olhar no espelho por um par de minutos tentando domar a fera que é o meu cabelo, desisti e virei para sair do meu quarto.

Quando entrei na sala, percebi que Emmett tinha chegado em casa e estava sentado na poltrona, e Jasper ainda estava sentado no sofá. Ambos estavam assistindo TV e olharam para cima com um sorriso quando entrei na sala.

Passei por eles até a cozinha gritando por cima do ombro para perguntar se algum deles queria uma cerveja. "Claro que sim!" Ouvi os dois gritarem de volta.

Agarrei três cervejas da geladeira e voltei para a sala, jogando uma para cada um deles.

"Então, Emmett," eu disse um pouco nervoso, "sobre hoje, com a aparição da turma de Bella no quartel, eu acho que posso tê-la irritado".

Emmett olhou para mim, levantou uma sobrancelha e me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Ah, sim, por que você diz isso?"

"Bem, ela me perguntou se eu mostraria à turma o lugar e, embora eu devesse atender os telefonemas, eu provavelmente poderia ter feito isso, mas... não sei... eu simplesmente não o fiz. Eu também fui um pouco rude com ela e agora estou me sentindo um pouco mal com isso. Alguma idéia de como posso consertar as coisas com ela?"

Jasper, olhando para mim também, falou. "Por que você seria rude com Bella?"

Realmente não sabendo como responder isso sem soar como um pervertido que quase ficou maluco quando ela esbarrou em mim e meio que demorou-se contra mim mais do que eu claramente poderia lidar, eu fiz a coisa mais próxima e fiz a merda, só contando uma meia verdade.

"Bem… eu não sei. Eu meio que fui pego desprevenido. Ninguém me disse que duas turmas cheias de crianças apareceriam, eu estava sozinho no quartel, meio irritado começando, que eu havia sido deixado para trás e preso em atender os telefonemas... e eu acho que simplesmente descontei em Bella".

Emmett bateu com a mão na sua testa. "Oh, cara, isso é totalmente minha culpa, estávamos com pressa para sair para atender a chamada que eu esqueci de te dizer sobre Bella e Ângela levando as crianças para lá. Além do mais, isso era minha responsabilidade. Eu organizo esse passeio para as crianças a cada ano, então realmente não era de sua responsabilidade fazê-lo na minha ausência. Vou me certificar de falar esta noite com Bella e suavizar a situação".

Sentindo um pouco do peso retirado dos meus ombros, eu assenti para ele, mas continuei. "Sim, eu aprecio isso, cara, mas, de qualquer maneira, eu ainda não tinha que ser tão idiota e eu me sinto mal".

Jasper, ainda na seqüência da conversa, me disse, "Eu conheço Bella há um longo tempo, ela é um osso duro de roer e ela pode passar por qualquer coisa. Se você simplesmente pedir desculpas, talvez comprar uma bebida para ela, tenho certeza que tudo será perdoado e esquecido. Não é grande coisa".

Chegamos ao bar perto das 22:00hs e fizemos o caminho no meio da multidão. Encontramos uma pequena mesa ao lado perto do bar, que estava ocupada por uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi. _Maldição... eles devem ter alguma coisa na água nesta cidade. Cada mulher com quem entrei em contato é linda._

Emmett se jogou no banco ao lado da loira e deu-lhe um grande beijo. Ele então olhou para mim e disse, "Edward, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha namorada, Rosalie".

_Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie? Eu __conhecia esse nome. Oh, merda, essa era a outra companheira de quarto de Alice na faculdade!_ Eu de repente comecei a me chutar mentalmente nas bolas por nunca vir para Seattle visitar Alice quando ela estava na faculdade. Até agora eu tinha conhecido Bella e Rosalie e não sei o que eu estava pensando em não bater no bloco de Alice na faculdade para passar um fim de semana, enquanto eu ainda era um adolescente jovem com tesão.

Rosalie ofereceu sua mão para mim, e eu a peguei e sacudi.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Edward. Tenho ouvido muitas coisas sobre você ao longo dos anos de Alice. É estranho que nós não nos conhecemos mais cedo, mas eu acho que é melhor que seja agora do que nunca".

"Eu estava atualmente pensando a mesma coisa. Eu não posso acreditar que todos esses anos se passaram desde que você e Alice moraram juntas e foram juntas para a faculdade, mas eu estou apenas conhecendo você agora. Mas é bom que finalmente nos conhecemos".

Olhei em volta. "Falando em Alice, ela já chegou?" Perguntei a Rosalie.

"Ainda não. Alice me ligou há alguns minutos e disse que ela e Bella estavam em seu caminho. Devem estar aqui a qualquer momento".

Jasper então se levantou e olhou entre Emmett e eu, e disse, "Bem, pessoal, vocês querem se juntar a mim no bar para conseguir bebidas para as garotas, então elas estarão esperando por elas quando chegarem aqui?"

Emmett deu a Rose um rápido beijo na boca e se levantou. "Com certeza, Jasper... siga o líder".

Segui atrás dos dois até o bar. Jasper pediu bebidas para Alice e para si mesmo. Então Emmett pediu bebidas para ele, Rosalie e estava prestes a pedir para Bella quando eu o parei. "Por favor… deixe-me pegar a bebida de Bella. É o mínimo que posso fazer para consertar por ter sido um idiota com ela".

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, em seguida, encolheu os ombros. "Faça como quiser. Ela gosta da cerveja de abóbora." Ele jogou seu dinheiro no balcão, pegou sua bebida e seguiu Jasper de volta à mesa.

Eu pedi dois copos. Um para mim e um para Bella. Paguei e fiz meu caminho de volta para a mesa. Estava lotado na frente da nossa mesa e eu não conseguia ver ninguém, exceto Emmett, mas eu tive um vislumbre de alguém com cabelos castanhos ondulados sentada de costas para mim na mesma mesa que Emmett. Assim que o caminho se abriu, a pessoa possuindo aquelas ondas marrom virou na minha direção e fez contato visual.

Lá está de novo. Aquela eletricidade que senti quando eu a toquei hoje. Só que agora pude senti-la apenas com a proximidade. Eu quase deixei cair os dois copos que eu estava segurando. _Puxe-os juntos, imbecil. Este dia foi estranho o suficiente._

Eu tive que admitir que ela estava linda. Ela estava vestindo calça jeans e uma blusa de seda que, embora tivesse uma pitada de apelo sexual, também era elegante. Seu cabelo estava para baixo e apenas descia em suas costas e pelos seus ombros. Ela realmente era uma beleza clássica. O tipo de mulher que não precisava se esforçar e vestir-se sem valor para chamar a atenção de qualquer tipo de cara de sangue quente. Eu, obviamente, sendo um deles.

Respirei fundo e decidi que eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia agir como a porra de uma pessoa normal e simplesmente ser amigo dela.

Parei na frente dela e estendi a cerveja, esperando que ela percebesse que essa era a minha oferta de paz sem ter que me fazer cair de joelhos e pedir perdão. Ela não pegou no início. Ela estava exatamente meio que olhando em frente para... _ela está no nível dos olhos com a minha virilha..._ nah, ela deve estar olhando através de mim para outra coisa.

Mas então, como esperado, a pequena Duende voou para fora do campo da direita e bateu-me na cabeça. Se eu não achasse que eu merecia aquilo eu teria ficado tentado a jogar aquela bruxinha por cima do meu ombro e levá-la de volta para o beco para depositá-la em uma lixeira para encerrar a noite. Mas eu sabia que eu merecia essa merda… inferno, eu até me preparei mentalmente por isso o dia todo.

Ela gritou comigo, me dizendo que eu devia a Bella um pedido de desculpas. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim agora e eu me senti como um idiota completo.

Eu estabeleci as cervejas em cima da mesa oferecendo a Bella a bebida. "Sinto muito, Bella." Eu disse.

"Uh, tudo bem... sem problemas." Ela gaguejou. Eu tive que meio que sorrir porque eu achei fofo com o quão nervosa ela ficou quando falou comigo. _Huh, eu me pergunto por quê? _

Ficamos lá parados olhando um para o outro. Eu não acho também que qualquer um de nós percebeu que estávamos olhando um para o outro um pouco de tempo demais até que alguém na nossa mesa fez um som de uma pequena tosse e nós dois chicoteamos e notei que todos olhavam curiosos para nós. Minha prima até parecia estar me dando algum sorriso um pouco pretensioso, como se ela soubesse de algo que eu não sabia. Como eu disse antes... ela é uma bruxa malvada.

Emmett apenas riu e então Jasper, tentando aliviar o desconforto que ele podia sentir claramente que eu estava sentindo, sugeriu que os caras fossem jogar dardos. Concordei provavelmente ansioso demais, desesperado para sair dessa situação constrangedora que eu estava jogando na frente de todos.

Segui Jasper através do bar para os dardos, com Emmett perto.

Emmett veio atrás de mim e golpeou seu braço nas minhas costas, pendurando-o sobre o meu ombro. "Eu acho que você e Bella se beijaram e fizeram as pazes." Ele resmungou. "Bem, talvez só fizeram as pazes, mas eu tenho a sensação de que um beijo poderia ter seguido o processo." Ele arrebentou numa gargalhada.

Jasper estendeu a mão e deu um soco no ombro dele.

"Merda, ai! Por que você faria isso, Jasper?" Emmett disse quando tirou a mão do meu ombro e esfregou seu outro braço onde Jasper tinha acabado de dar um soco.

"Afaste-se dele, cara." Jasper disse.

Olhei para os dois, sentindo uma grande irritação pelo que fosse que eles estavam querendo dizer. _"O quê?" _

Com isso, eles praticamente dobraram de rir. Ok, eu estava claramente perdendo a piada.

Jasper se aproximou de mim para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo sem ter que gritar para a multidão. "Eu acho que o que Emmett estava tentando dizer, um tanto que não eloqüente, foi que não passou despercebido para o resto de nós o jeito que você dois estavam olhando um para o outro. Quero dizer, completamente e totalmente circundados em torno um do outro e fora de todos os outros. É este o tipo de comunicação que vocês dois estavam tendo antes de você descontar nela no quartel?"

"Eu não tenho idéia sobre o que você está falando. Eu já disse a vocês dois... eu estava tendo uma manhã de merda quando ela apareceu com tipo quarenta crianças pequenas, e eu levei o meu mau humor nela. Nós não fomos circundados em torno um do outro agora. Eu só estava dando a ela uma oferta de paz para que eu não tivesse Alice no meu caso. Eu sei que ela é amiga de todos vocês e vou vê-la muito ao redor, mas é isso".

Emmett se virou rindo para lançar o seu primeiro dardo. "Ok, o que quer que você diga, homem." Ele murmurou. "Talvez eu não te conheça muito bem, mas eu conheço Bells há um longo tempo e eu não a vi ficar envergonhada, ou gaguejar como daquele jeito em torno de um cara, bem, desde que ela conheceu Jac..."

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, Jasper entrou na conversa, interrompendo-o. "O que Emmett quer dizer é que nós estamos contentes que vocês dois endireitaram qualquer desentendimento que tiveram hoje cedo e agora todos nós podemos seguir em frente. Temos realmente um grupo bastante coeso aqui, e seria péssimo se um engano estúpido impedisse que todas nós fôssemos capazes de sair juntos".

Jasper então disparou a Emmett um olhar que eu não entendi muito bem, mas Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou para o jogo de dardos sem dizer outra palavra.

Depois disso o assunto foi abandonado, graças a Deus, e voltamos a jogar. Os dois devem ser jogadores de dardo profissional porque eu perdi rapidamente e decidi fazer o caminho de volta na direção da mesa para sentar e conversar com Alice.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção às garotas, eu podia ver Alice e Rosalie, que estavam de frente para a minha direção, as costas de Bella para mim.

Rosalie olhou pra mim, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar e voltou para Bella. Ela pareceu de repente sufocar uma risada sobre algo. Alice estava dizendo algo para Bella e eu estava curioso para ver o que elas estavam falando. Parando atrás delas, peguei ventos da conversa.

"Oi, eu sou Alice e bem-vinda ao Mc-Construa-Um-Homem, casa das 'Virilhas de Ouro'. Posso anotar o seu pedido de _Edward_?" Ela começou.

_Qual... o seu pedido de Edward?_ Sobre o que era isso? Rosalie claramente sabia que eu estava atrás de Bella escutando e não fez qualquer movimento para dar pistas a Alice ou Bella para esse fato, então eu fiquei ali em silêncio vendo onde diabos esta conversa estava indo.

Bella riu e então disse, "Hum, sim. Gostaria de um _Edward _alto, muito bem construído. Com 22,5 cm de pênis, e mantenha os pêlos pubianos - ligeiramente aparados está bom também, se você não puder organizar. Hum, eu gostaria também de algumas tatuagens vindo com este _Edward_, preferencialmente no tronco, quadril, ou costas. Ah, e você pode adicionar um profundo passado escuro com isso? Faça-o super angustiante. Você sabe o que eles dizem – quanto mais angustiados, mais exuberantes eles são!"

Eu estava mortalmente congelado em meus calcanhares. Eu estava ouvindo bem? Ela estava falando sobre o meu pau? Mesmo com o choque do que eu acabei de ouvir, eu tinha que deixar um pouco da arrogância deslizar quando pensei em como ela não tinha idéia de que o seu requisito de tamanho não seria um pedido difícil de ser preenchido para este particular "Construir um Edward", mas eu divaguei. Alice, em seguida, continuou a falar.

"Isso seria tudo, senhora?"

"Oh Deus, não!" Bella disse. "Você poderia acrescentar ao pedido uma capacidade de orgasmos múltiplos, inclusive com a língua? Meu _Edward_ precisa ser um doador. Eu também preciso de uma pequena dose de ciúme – isso tempera as coisas! E um grande pedido de instintos protetores porque o meu _Edward_ precisa querer me manter a salvo do perigo em todos os momentos. Oh! Eu preciso de uma grande ajuda de boca suja – por favor, tenha a certeza de que você adicionou a conversa suja. Da última vez você esqueceu a conversa suja e eu já estava em casa quando percebi isso. Desnecessário dizer, eu fiquei muito chateada e não pude desfrutar completamente o meu _Edward_. E, por favor, certifique-se que o meu _Edward_ pode se vestir bem, e não esqueça o cabelo de sexo bronze".

Minha boca quase bateu no chão. Neste ponto Rosalie parecia que mijaria em suas calças, já que ela era a única que reparou em mim parado exatamente atrás delas escutando tudo isso.

Se eu não estivesse parado ali e ouvido tudo isso eu não acho que teria acreditado. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de rebentar em gargalhadas também, mas segurei-me quieto para que eu pudesse ver onde isso levaria. Bella continuou mais alguns detalhes para o seu "pedido" e, finalmente, Alice deu a ela o enorme preço total de venda de $ 19,01.

_WTF__*****__... isso era tudo o que eu valia?_ Ora – alugue!

_*__WTF__: What The Fuck = mas que porra!_

Quando Alice cuspiu o número do pedido como 69, eu me perdi. Eu não consegui segurar a risada que saiu da minha boca. Então Rosalie olhou para mim e Alice finalmente olhou e viu que eu estava lá e ela começou a rir tanto que pensei que sua bebida sairia pelo seu nariz.

Notei Bella congelar e então lentamente se virar de frente para mim. Quando ela finalmente encontrou meus olhos, eu poderia dizer que ela estava mortificada. Eu dei a ela um sorriso divertido, mas eu sabia que a pobrezinha tinha de estar humilhada.

"Virilhas de Ouro, hein?" Eu ri. "Estou curioso com o que isso seria."

Em seguida, quase que instantaneamente, Bella atirou-se do seu assento e caiu em mim em sua tentativa de fugir. Eu a agarrei e a firmei. Ela se equilibrou por um minuto antes de se empurrar para longe e nos dizer que estava indo pegar uma bebida.

Tão divertido como eu estava com toda esta pequena encenação e, na verdade, lisonjeado, bem como um pouco excitado com todas as coisas que Bella tinha acabado de dizer, eu sabia que ela deve se sentir muito envergonhada. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim. Eu poderia pegar uma piada e eu precisava que ela soubesse que ela não precisava se esconder de mim.

Olhei para as meia-irmãs do mal que tinham acabado de constranger a sua amiga. Cuspi "permita-me ir encontrá-la e escavar sua cabeça fora da areia". Enquanto eu me retirava em direção ao bar, eu as ouvi explodirem em risadas.

Quando finalmente fiz o meu caminho através da multidão, encontrei Bella parada no bar conversando com um cara. Eu tenho que admitir que me senti um pouco ciumento que ela estava ali parada conversando com um outro cara. Eu o ouvi perguntar o que ela queria beber, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, eu deslizei de trás dela. "Eu acredito que a dama está tendo uma Blue Moon Pumpkin Ale. Lata, não garrafa." Deslizei o dinheiro para o garçom.

Bella olhou para mim e o rubor nas bochechas dela se espalhou como incêndios florestais. Ela realmente era fofa quando corava.

Ela me apresentou o cara com que ela estava, que era, felizmente... _hmmm, por que felizmente?..._ o namorado da sua amiga e colega de trabalho que eu tinha encontrado essa manhã no quartel, Ângela.

Desculpei-me com Ângela por meu comportamento naquela manhã e ela me perdoou. Ela parecia uma menina realmente legal e isso me fez sentir ainda mais como um idiota por ser tão fodido naquela manhã.

Depois que seus amigos saíram, eu me desculpei com Bella novamente. Eu realmente queria que ela soubesse que eu estava arrependido e que ela não tinha que ficar envergonhada com o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Eu tinha, na verdade, achado isso meio sexy.

Então, exatamente antes de Bella e eu voltarmos para nos juntarmos aos outros, perguntei a ela que, à luz do que aconteceu hoje, que eu estava me perguntando se-

Ela pareceu ficar tensa, quase antecipando alguma coisa.

E eu terminei, "se nós poderíamos ser amigos".

Eu sei que estava confundindo a minha observação, mas quase parecia que ela estava decepcionada. Talvez ela não quisesse ser minha amiga. Talvez ela esperasse que eu apenas pediria desculpas e diria a ela que poderíamos seguir nossos caminhos separados. Quero dizer, é verdade, ela tinha acabado de listar um monte de coisas sexuais com o meu nome na mesa, mas eu tenho certeza que Alice tinha algo a ver com isso, então eu honestamente não achava que essas coisas vieram de quaisquer pensamentos ou sentimentos que ela tinha pessoalmente sobre mim.

"Claro, Edward. Isso seria ótimo." Ela disse. Eu decidi simplesmente deixar isso assim. Esta era apenas a segunda vez que eu já tinha conversado com esta mulher e parecia que eu não tinha necessidade de descobrir toda a logística da nossa amizade em uma noite. Ela era a melhor amiga de Alice e companheira de quarto e achei que nós teríamos muito tempo para conhecer um ao outro e começar de novo com o pé direito como conhecidos.

Lembrei-me então que eu devia a Emmett uma dose por ter perdido dele nos dardos e ofereci para pegar uma para Bella também.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você tem que comprar um _Picada de Cobra, _certo?" Ela disse.

"Se isso é SoCo***** com sumo de limão, então você está correta, linda." Eu disse.

_*__SoCo__: gíria para Southern Comfort (Conforto do Sul), preferencialmente Black Label, um whisky. _

Merda... eu tinha acabado de chamá-la de linda em voz alta? Às vezes eu não tinha filtro mental.

Quando olhei para cima, percebi que ela estava corando. _Novamente com esse rubor... isso está me deixando louco._ Senti meu pau se contorcer com a visão. _Esse rubor seria a minha morte. _

Ela então murmurou alguma coisa e pediu licença para se juntar a Alice e Rosalie novamente.

Balancei minha cabeça, peguei as doses e fiz meu caminho de volta para Emmett e Jasper. Eles estavam em uma discussão acalorada próximos à placa de dardos tentando decifrar qual dardo estava mais perto do olho de touros. Quando eles me viram se aproximando, cada um pegou sua dose e nós brindamos e as atiramos para trás. As costas deles estavam imediatamente para mim novamente enquanto eles continuavam sua argumentação.

Debrucei-me contra a parede, corri os dedos pelos meus cabelos e comecei a olhar em torno do bar. Senti meu olhar sendo puxado para a direita quando eu finalmente aterrei nos olhos de Bella e nós trancamos olhares um com o outro. Nós encaramos um ao outro até que eu vi a mão de Alice dar um tapa na mesa, rindo de alguma coisa que Rosalie tinha dito, e isso quebrou a concentração de Bella e ela olhou rapidamente para longe de mim timidamente.

Olhei por um outro momento mais até que virei o rosto para a frente e olhei para o espaço. Este certamente foi um dia estranho. Eu nunca tinha tido tantos sentimentos diferentes por uma pessoa em menos de um período de 24 horas como eu tive por Isabella Swan. Passou de elétrico, para aborrecimento e frustração, indo para excitado, ficando com ciúme, de querer ser seu amigo, e agora, no final das contas... eu não sei o que eu estava sentindo.

Olhei de volta para a mesa novamente e peguei Bella olhando para mim mais uma vez. Desta vez ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, mas eu peguei aquele rubor se arrastando pelo rosto dela novamente.

Deus, aquele rubor… não, eu finalmente percebi, aquela mulher... _aquela mulher_ seria a minha morte.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o som do meu irritante despertador. Rolei e bati nele um pouco mais forte do que o necessário. Eu tinha que estar no trabalho em uma hora e meia e, embora eu não estivesse me sentindo de ressaca, eu estava cansado de estar fora até tarde com todos.

Ontem à noite tinha sido muito melhor do que eu poderia ter esperado. Eu sabia que precisava falar com Bella e eu falei. Nós estabelecemos que começaríamos leves e como amigos. Eu estava começando a perceber cada vez mais que eu estava atraído por Bella. Eu não era tão idiota que eu não poderia reconhecer os sentimentos, mas eu também sabia que eu não estava nem perto de pronto para começar a namorar ainda.

Eu sou um homem e eu tenho necessidades. Eu não me importaria da companhia de uma mulher na ocasião, mas um encontro casual é diferente de sair em encontros com alguém que é seu amigo, alguém onde as apostas são estabelecidas mais altas do que o ir buscar. Então Bella estava definitivamente fora dos limites.

Ela definitivamente parece ser atraída por mim também e eu não podia machucá-la iniciando algo que eu não estou preparado para terminar. É apenas um ano desde Tanya e um relacionamento sério não está no meu futuro próximo.

_Ahhh__, Tanya._ Apenas o pensamento dela faz meu coração doer. Eu sinto tanta falta dela. Tem sido um par de semanas desde que escrevi para ela. Quando me mudei para Seattle, decidi que eu realmente tentaria parar de escrever a ela. Eu sabia que era impossível para eu parar completamente, mas percebi que não era saudável fazê-lo todos os dias como eu fazia em Chicago.

Mas, com tudo o que aconteceu ontem, e todos esses sentimentos loucos que eu tenho acontecendo dentro de mim agora, eu realmente só precisava falar com ela.

Então, rolei para fora da cama, me levantei e me espreguicei. Olhei pela janela e notei que estava realmente ensolarado hoje. Nada nublado. Tenho que admitir que o tempo é a única coisa que eu realmente não posso agüentar sobre Seattle. É sempre nublado, ou chuvoso. Um dia como este é mais que bem-vindo, tanto quanto eu estou preocupado.

Saí para a sala e peguei meu laptop de onde eu o deixei na mesa do café. Entrei na cozinha e o coloquei sobre a mesa. Servi-me uma xícara de café de um pote que estou assumindo que Jasper fez, já que ele é o que se levanta mais cedo, e então sentei-me à mesa e liguei meu laptop.

Depois de carregado, abri meu e-mail. Eu tinha vários e-mails para percorrer de alguns dos meus amigos de Chicago e minha mãe, Esme, que tenho certeza que vai me matar porque eu não liguei para ela em mais de uma semana. Após passar por todos esses, eu bati no escrever e comecei a digitar.

_De__: EC1901_

_Para__: TDluvsEC_

_Assunto: Vida em __Seattle_

_Querida __Tanya,_

_Hey, __amor. Desculpe ter passado um tempo desde que escrevi. Eu precisava me dar algum tempo para me estabelecer em meu novo ambiente. As coisas em Seattle estão indo bem. Eu tenho um apartamento muito bom no mesmo edifício que Alice, e tenho dois companheiros com quem eu convivo muito bem. O trabalho tem sido muito bom também. Estou deslizando direto para o fluxo das coisas lá e todos os caras com quem trabalho têm sido realmente impressionantes mostrando-me o funcionamento. Estou tão agradecido por ter Alice aqui porque ela tomou-me sob sua asa. Ela está tão determinada a me fazer superar tudo isso. Eu tenho lutado por tanto tempo, mas eu sei lá no fundo que isso é o que você quer para mim também, então se eu não posso fazer isso por mim, eu tenho que fazer isso por você. _

_Todos os amigos de Alice t__êm sido ótimos. Todos eles me acolheram em seu mundo de braços abertos. Isso claramente bate se movendo em qualquer lugar e não conhecendo uma alma. Eu finalmente consegui conhecer todas as pessoas que foram tão importantes para Alice por todos esses anos desde que ela saiu de Chicago para ir para a faculdade. Eu até mesmo cheguei a conhecer suas duas melhores amigas com quem ela morava na faculdade, Rosalie e Bella. Bella e Alice são, na verdade, ainda companheiras de quarto. __Ela parece uma garota muito legal. __Ela me lembra você em muitas maneiras, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela também é muito diferente. Eu não sei... Eu só fico pensando que você realmente gostaria dela._

_Bem, eu tenho que ir e ficar pronto para o trabalho agora__, baby. Eu prometo tentar e não ficar mais duas semanas antes de eu escrever, mas você sabe que não é porque eu não te amo e sinta sua falta terrivelmente. __É porque eu estou tentando e sei que isso é o que você acha que eu deveria fazer. Eu te amo sempre. _

_Amor, _

_Edward _

Depois que cliquei em enviar, fechei meu laptop e apenas meio que olhei para o espaço. Ouvi a porta de um quarto abrir e isso agarrou-me de volta à realidade. Emmett veio andando até a cozinha vestindo calças de pijama.

"Bom dia, Eddie." Ele disse quando colocou sua mão enorme em cima da minha cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo, e riu.

"Hey, cara, olhe as mechas." Eu disse, enquanto ele continuava rindo.

"Estamos no mesmo turno hoje." Emmett disse.

"Eu sei, eu só estava indo saltar no chuveiro para que você tivesse tempo para tomar banho também antes de sair".

"Ótimo. Então, Edward, agora que somos só eu e você, você se importaria se eu te perguntasse novamente sobre Bells?"

"Bells?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella".

"Ah... certo... tuuudo bem, o que sobre ela?"

"Bem, parece que vocês dois estão atraídos um pelo outro e, confie em mim, eu a conheço há muito tempo e ela é uma ótima garota, então eu só estava me perguntando se você pensou sobre talvez convidá-la para sair em algum momento. Temos a festa de Halloween chegando em algumas semanas e o resto de nós está indo com companheiros, então talvez você poderia convidar Bella para ir com você".

Eu parei por um momento, sem realmente saber como responder a isso sem ter que mergulhar no meu passado, que eu realmente não estava à vontade para discutir. Eu finalmente respirei fundo e falei, "Olha, Emmett, eu acho que Bella é uma garota ótima. Ela é definitivamente linda, mas eu me mudei para cá para tentar recomeçar a minha vida. Meu último ano em Chicago foi duro. Eu estava em um relacionamento longo que terminou e eu simplesmente não o superei ainda. Eu não acho que agora é o momento certo para eu entrar em um relacionamento. Eu não sou contra pegar uma bundinha aqui e ali, mas Bella não é o tipo de garota para isso e, além disso, Alice me foderia, então Bella e eu somos apenas amigos".

Emmett balançou a cabeça como se estivesse entendendo o que eu estava dizendo. "Primeiro de tudo, Alice não seria a única a te foder se você alguma vez usasse Bella como um pedaço de bunda, mas eu posso entender que um irmão tem necessidades e, contanto que você consiga em outro lugar, eu agradeço. Eu também estou feliz em saber que você não tiraria proveito dela assim se você não estivesse pronto para algo sólido".

Ele fez uma pausa novamente, parecendo que havia algo que ele queria dizer, mas não sabia como dizê-lo.

"Edward, a coisa é, ontem à noite quando eu disse a você que eu não tinha visto Bella envergonhada, ou tão nervosa ao redor de um cara em um longo tempo, eu quis dizer mesmo isso. Eu vejo algo nos olhos dela quando ela olha para você. Mas Bella também tem estado através de um passado difícil. Não é a minha história para contar e talvez um dia ela mesma vá te contar, mas seu último namorado realmente a machucou muito. Ele quebrou o coração dela em milhões de pedaços. Eu só quero ter certeza que você é cuidadoso com ela. Eu não quero ver o brilho efêmero de atração nos olhos dela por outro homem causando a ela mais dor de cabeça pela estrada".

Olhei para Emmett e balancei a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu nunca farei nada assim para Bella. Você tem a minha palavra nisso, Emmett".

"Bom, homem, porque eu odiaria ter de foder um irmão." Vi seus ombros tremerem com a risada e apenas revirei meus olhos.

"Obrigado, Emmett... por não querer me foder. Eu vou tomar um banho, hábil caçador".

Eu andei por todo o apartamento e para o banheiro, onde comecei a me preparar para o trabalho.

Emmett e eu chegamos ao trabalho na hora certa. Os caras tinham os caminhões fora na frente do quartel e estavam lavando-os. É costume fazer isso de vez em quando para mantê-los limpos, mas tenho certeza de que o bom tempo de sol também foi um grande atrativo para a vontade de estar lá fora.

Estávamos prestes a terminar e estávamos colocando os equipamentos longe quando o alarme soou. Instintivamente, todos nós saltamos para a ação. Todos os nossos uniformes estavam pendurados em uma fila em ganchos na parede ao lado de onde o caminhão está normalmente estacionado. Corri para as minhas coisas e tirei minhas botas de trabalho. Eu imediatamente agarrei minhas calças de suspensórios e enfiei as pernas nela e deslizei os suspensórios sobre os ombros, então peguei meu casaco e joguei meus braços nas mangas. Enfiei os pés em minhas botas de incêndio e joguei meu capacete na minha cabeça.

Corri até o caminhão e saltei nele enquanto o resto dos caras estava chegando lá e saímos. Fomos informados de que estávamos indo para um incêndio a poucos quarteirões para baixo, que havia começado no restaurante, no nível inferior. Emmett também nos disse que a construção possuía apartamentos por cima do restaurante e acreditava-se que havia pessoas presas em seus apartamentos.

Em menos de dois minutos estávamos estacionando em frente com as sirenes de incêndio. Havia uma multidão de pessoas paradas na frente da lanchonete e havia fumaça saindo pela porta da frente. Olhei para cima imediatamente e vi algumas pessoas se pendurando pelas janelas dos apartamentos acima. Uma janela que chamou minha atenção imediatamente era de uma senhora e um garotinho, que estavam acenando um pano para deixar-nos saber onde eles estavam.

Emmett pulou do caminhão imediatamente movendo a multidão para trás e para fora do edifício. Outro cara com quem eu trabalho, Mike Newton, correu para falar com quem eu assumo que era o dono da lanchonete. Enquanto o resto de nós estava montando as mangueiras, Mike e Emmett voltaram para informar o resto de nós sobre o que eles sabiam.

Aparentemente, o incêndio começou na cozinha. Foi um fogo da gordura, então se espalhou rapidamente. Pelo que o proprietário poderia dizer, não tinha se espalhado para o andar de cima nos apartamentos, mas por causa de toda a fumaça, os moradores não puderam fazer o seu caminho descendo as escadas.

Emmett nos dividiu em dois grupos. Metade foi enviada para o restaurante para lidar com o próprio fogo, o resto de nós estava em serviço de resgate para levar as pessoas para fora dos apartamentos. Combate ao fogo sempre foi minha paixão, mas agora, mais do que nunca, os esforços de resgate eram um problema principal na minha frente. Eu faria qualquer coisa que eu pudesse para ter certeza que cada pessoa saísse em segurança. Prédios podem ser reconstruídos e substituídos, as pessoas não podem.

O cara que dirige o nosso carro de bombeiros o reposicionou para que pudéssemos conseguir a escada elevatória o mais próxima do prédio quanto possível. Felizmente, fomos informados que o prédio só tinha três apartamentos. Um apartamento não estava sendo alugado, o segundo tinha um homem e uma mulher vivendo nele. O homem estava pendurado na janela, mas não havia nenhum sinal da mulher. O terceiro é onde eu vi a senhora e o menino pequeno.

Uma vez que o caminhão estava no lugar, outro bombeiro, chamado Eric Yorkie, e eu, pulamos para a elevatória, subindo para o primeiro apartamento.

"Senhor." Eu gritei, "Existe mais alguém no apartamento com você?"

"Não, minha mulher está no trabalho, sou só eu." O homem gritou de volta.

Nós nos movemos tão perto da janela quanto poderíamos e eu joguei o cabo de segurança para o homem e disse a ele para deslizar as pernas por ele. Estávamos perto o bastante para que pudéssemos tê-lo subindo sem o cabo, mas você sempre tem que tomar precauções.

Ele fez o que eu disse e depois nós o ajudamos e descemos ao nível da rua, onde os paramédicos já estavam à espera para verificar se houve inalação de fumaça, como precaução.

Tão logo o homem estava nas mãos dos paramédicos, nós começamos a levantar novamente para o piso superior, onde a mulher e o menino estavam.

Quando chegamos perto o suficiente, eu gritei com ela também perguntando se havia mais alguém no apartamento além dela e do menino. Ela disse que não, que era apenas ela e seu filho, e eu entreguei a ela dois cabos e a instruí sobre a forma de colocá-los em segurança. Quando ela foi me entregar o seu filho, ele começou a gritar e se debater... só um exemplo do por quê os cabos são importantes, não importa o quanto você está perto do edifício. Eu me agarrei a ele com segurança e o entreguei a Eric enquanto ajudava a mulher a entrar no cesto.

Seu filho estava realmente gritando neste ponto e eu perguntei à senhora se ele tinha sido ferido.

"Não." Ela disse, parecendo muito triste. "O nosso cachorro está lá dentro. Tentei agarrá-lo, mas ele se assustou com a fumaça e as sirenes e correu e se escondeu. Eu tentei procurar por ele, mas eu não poderia encontrá-lo, e a fumaça estava começando a ficar mais escura, então eu tinha que vir e ficar perto da janela".

Nesse momento eu olhei para o menino, que estava sentado no chão do cesto, e ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele parecia como se todo o seu mundo tivesse acabado de ser arrancado de sob seus pés. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Eu usava aquele olhar.

Virei-me para Eric e disse a ele que eu entraria. "Leve-os para os paramédicos e depois volte para cima e me pegue." Eu sabia que Eric argumentaria, mas quando ele viu o olhar de determinação no meu rosto e o olhar triste no rosto do menino, ele concordou.

Eu rapidamente saltei do cesto e para a janela do apartamento. A fumaça estava ficando grossa agora. Não tão ruim que eu não conseguisse ver o chão, mas muito perto de chegar lá. Eu tinha minha máscara de oxigênio. Eu estava na cozinha e dei uma olhada ao redor para ver se eu poderia ver o cachorro. Eu então me movi para a sala. Olhei nos cantos, debaixo do sofá e da mesa de café... nada. Eu me movi para o quarto principal, onde a fumaça parecia estar mais grossa. Eu sabia neste momento que, mesmo se eu encontrasse o cachorro, havia uma possibilidade que ele tivesse inalado muita fumaça. Depois de procurar naquele quarto e não encontrar nada, comecei a desistir de ter esperança.

Finalmente fiz meu caminho por um pequeno corredor e para um quarto que eu só poderia assumir que era do menininho. Olhei debaixo da cama, debaixo da pequena mesa, mas não encontrei nada. Eu estava prestes a perder a esperança quando notei que a porta do armário estava entreaberta. Escancarei a porta e no canto eu vi um pequeno Cocker Spaniel cor de canela, que não poderia ter mais do que alguns meses de idade. Ele tremia e estava enrolado em uma bola no canto. Agarrei o cachorro em meus braços e saí correndo do quarto e de volta para a cozinha. Quando cheguei à cozinha, onde a fumaça era pouco menos espessa, tirei minha máscara de oxigênio e prendi a respiração. Coloquei a máscara sobre o focinho do cão para que ele pudesse respirar ar puro.

Poucos segundos depois vi a cabeça de Eric na janela e inclinei-me para fora e entreguei a ele o cachorrinho. Pulei para o parapeito da janela e subi no cesto. Eric entregou o cachorro de volta para mim quando eu cheguei, e disse, "Acho que você deveria ser aquele a devolvê-lo ao seu dono".

Descemos para a rua e eu ainda estava segurando a minha máscara de oxigênio sobre a boca do cachorro. Fui até a parte de trás da ambulância que estava tratando a mãe e seu filho. Assim que a mãe me viu com o cachorro, ela irrompeu em lágrimas e abraçou-me.

"Oh, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Deus o abençoe por fazer algo assim para completos estranhos".

"Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, senhora." Eu disse e entreguei a ela o cachorro. "Eu sugiro levá-lo a um veterinário o mais rápido possível para que ele possa ser verificado".

"Absolutamente, eu vou." Ela disse.

Assim que eu estava prestes a ir embora, senti algo travar sobre a minha perna. Olhei para baixo e o menininho estava segurando a minha perna com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Ele olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos. "Obrigado, Senhor Bombeiro, você salvou o meu melhor amigo".

Tirei a minha luva e esfreguei o topo da sua cabeça. "Sem problemas, homenzinho, é para isso que eu estou aqui." Ele sorriu e então sua mãe chegou de volta para pegá-lo para que os paramédicos pudessem continuar verificando-o.

Depois que o fogo no restaurante foi contido e todo o equipamento estava embalado, todos nós pulamos de volta no caminhão e voltamos para o quartel. Quando estávamos nos afastando, avistei o menininho e ele acenou. Eu acenei de volta e suas palavras soaram em meus ouvidos novamente... _você salvou o meu melhor amigo._

_Eu sei que sou humano e não posso salvar__ todo mundo, homenzinho, mas hoje, hoje eu estou feliz que fui capaz de salvar o SEU melhor amigo._

Algumas semanas se passaram e agora estávamos bem em outubro. Eu estava ficando mais ajustado e confortável em Seattle. O trabalho estava indo muito bem, eu realmente gostava dos caras com quem trabalhava e eu estava me tornando grande amigo de praticamente todos eles. Havia um cara que me irritava um pouco. Mike Newton. Eu não sei por quê. Eu não podia realmente colocar um dedo sobre ele, mas eu acho que você não vai amar a todos. Enquanto ele estivesse fora do meu caminho, estaríamos bem.

Eu também estava tornando-me mais próximo dos amigos de Alice. Bella e eu tínhamos conseguido formar uma amizade, apesar da eletricidade constante que sempre parecia irradiar quando eu estava perto dela. Descobri que eu pensava nela muito mais do que deveria, mas pelo menos as coisas não estavam fodidamente desconfortáveis como o inferno quando todos saíamos, e eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo por me abster de transar com ela contra uma parede a qualquer dado momento. _O quê? Apenas dizendo._

Era para eu tomar café da manhã com Alice esta manhã antes do trabalho, mas quando cheguei lá a Duende tinha me deixado esperando. Ela provavelmente estava na Terra do Nunca com Peter Pan em uma das suas aventuras ultrajantes.

Bella estava sentada no sofá quando entrei no apartamento. Levou todo o controle que eu tinha para não cair de joelhos e gemer bem alto. Ela estava sentada no sofá usando este pequeno short listrado e uma camiseta regata e, espere... segure-se... _sem sutiã!_ É claro que eu notaria essa merda imediatamente.

Eu estava fodidamente encarando seus peitos quando ela limpou sua garganta, tirando minha atenção de volta para o seu rosto. Eu fodidamente fui pego, mas ela tinha um pequeno sorriso espalhado no seu rosto. Isso era meio quente, que ela não se importava comigo admirando seus peitos.

Então eu notei que ela estava usando óculos e eles eram quentes nela. Cara, eu estava vivendo cada fantasia de garoto da escola na minha cabeça. As coisas que eu faria com ela sobre uma mesa. _Merda, Cullen, seu pervertido do caralho._

Bella me explicou que Alice tinha saído e teve de ir à sua loja para fazer algum trabalho. Eu notei que ela estava fazendo um trabalho e me senti mal por interrompê-la e incomodá-la.

"Você nunca me incomoda, Edward. Na verdade, é bom ter alguma companhia. Alice tem trabalhado por longas horas ultimamente e nossos caminhos não têm cruzado muito, e Rosalie vive do outro lado da cidade agora. Então, isso é... legal." Ela disse.

Eu sorri e então me ofereci para ajudá-la com as notas. Hey, eu não tinha mais nada para fazer agora que Alice tinha me deixado e, para ser honesto, eu não tinha passado muito tempo sozinho com Bella e eu estava curioso para conhecê-la fora do grupo. Ok, ok, e eu sou um pervertido e não estava pronto para deixar esta visão de Bella sem sutiã e com uma pequena regata e voltar lá em cima para olhar para Emmett sentado no sofá coçando suas bolas enquanto peidava.

Começamos a trabalhar juntos em um silêncio confortável, mas meu cérebro estava passando por um estado de intensa atividade. Eu sabia que não deveria me intrometer porque eu era a última pessoa no mundo que alguma vez quereria perguntar a alguém sobre um passado doloroso, mas Emmett havia mencionado para mim sobre Bella ter seu coração partido por seu último namorado, e fiquei curioso como merda em saber o que aconteceu. Então, eu simplesmente soltei para fora.

"Por que você não tem namorado? Eu não quero parecer rude. É só que eu estou chocado que alguém não tenha arrebatado você até agora".

Ela tirou os óculos e hesitou. Eu também vi uma pontada de dor em seus olhos. Eu me senti realmente mal agora por perguntar porque eu poderia entender aquela dor em seus olhos. Eu a tinha também a qualquer hora que alguém me perguntasse abertamente sobre o meu passado.

Quando ela me disse que tinha sido noiva e que o idiota começou a traí-la e trouxe a outra garota à tona e então rompeu com Bella na noite antes da sua despedida de solteira para que ele pudesse se casar com a prostituta que ele engravidou, eu só queria encontrar esse cara e bater a cabeça dele através de uma parede. Senti meu corpo todo apertar e ficar tenso com a raiva que eu estava sentindo por esse cara que eu nunca tinha visto, tudo porque ele tinha machucado Bella dessa maneira.

Então notei uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto e eu imediatamente suavizei e coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dela. Eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para tirar essa dor dela, mas espero que com o meu toque ela saiba que não estava sozinha em sua dor e talvez eu pudesse ser algum conforto para ela.

"Bella, ele é um idiota. Você me escuta? Ele nem sequer merece você se ele não pôde perceber que pessoa maravilhosa você é." E eu realmente quis dizer isso. Esta garota não era apenas linda, mas ela parecia ter um coração de ouro, pelo que eu poderia dizer do curto período de tempo que nos conhecemos.

Conversamos um pouco mais, mas eu sabia que ela precisava de uma distração. A distração era a única maneira que eu funcionei neste último ano, e se eu poderia ensinar a Bella qualquer um dos meus truques para passar através dos tempos difíceis, eu ficaria feliz em passá-los adiante.

Perguntei a Bella se ela gostaria de se juntar a mim no café da manhã, já que eu realmente estava com fome e precisava comer antes de ter que ir trabalhar. Ela concordou e entrou em seu quarto para trocar de roupa. _Maldição... eu deveria ter sugerido que pedíssemos para entregar em casa._

Enquanto eu fiquei sentado lá esperando por Bella e processando tudo que ela tinha acabado de me contar, percebi que tínhamos muito mais em comum do que jamais pensei. Ambos tínhamos perdido os amores das nossas vidas e ambos fomos completamente quebrados por causa disso. Eu basicamente fugi de casa para não ter que lidar com isso todos os dias, então eu só podia imaginar o que seria estar na pele de Bella, vivendo na mesma cidade que aquele bastardo, sabendo que poderia esbarrar com ele a qualquer momento.

Então algo surgiu na minha cabeça. Algo que Alice tinha me dito antes que eu mudei para cá.

_É hora de viver sua vida de novo e parar de chafurdar em toda a mágoa e raiva. Você não pode mudar o passado, mas você definitivamente tem uma palavra a dizer no futuro. Eu odeio dizer isso, especialmente para você, mas tudo acontece por uma razão, Edward. Eu simplesmente sei que há um motivo pelo qual você está deixando Chicago e vindo para Seattle. Eu acho que você vai ter uma muito... hum... bela, sim, bela vida aqui"._

Bela... Bella… sim, eu finalmente fiz a porra da conexão.

Eu também estava bastante seguro de que Alice não tinha qualquer trabalho para fazer esta manhã. A Duende estava armando alguma coisa e eu tinha a sensação de que ela esteve por um tempo agora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Um pouco da visão de Edwar sobre os acontecimentos... definitivamente ele escutou todo o pedido no "Virilhas de Ouro", eu morreria de vergonha se fosse a Bella. Achei tão linda a cena que ele salvou o cachorro e o menininho "grudou" nas pernas dele, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas... __E agora Edward entendeu que Alice está armando alguma coisa... Bem, espero que estejam gostando dessa história..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta-feira!_

_Bj__**s,**_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**# Bella POV #**

"Olá... Jasper? Alguém em casa?"

Deus, eu odiava usar minha chave do apartamento dos rapazes. Emmett e Jasper deram para Alice e eu chaves da sua casa há anos, mas eu sempre me senti muito desconfortável em usar as minhas. Eu encontraria Jasper para passar os planos de aula da próxima semana, a partir dos companheiros de leitura com a turma da quinta série dele e a minha turma da terceira série.

Puxei a minha chave do meu bolso e destranquei a porta. Ela abriu com um ligeiro ranger e eu deixei-me entrar. Passei pela cozinha e fiz meu caminho para a sala de estar dos meninos. A TV estava na ESPN Sports Center e uma garrafa de cerveja estava empoleirada na mesa do café, mas nenhuma alma estava à vista. Comecei a procurar pelo corredor quando vi que a porta do banheiro estava fechada no final do corredor. Brevemente pensei em bater na porta, mas descartei quando ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado. Decidi esperar, pois provavelmente era Jasper ficando limpo para esta noite.

O Halloween beneficente anual do Quartel de Bombeiros de Emmett e Edward seria em algumas horas e eu tenho que admitir, eu estava me sentindo um pouco apreensiva. Todos os anos, Alice centrava nossas fantasias sobre algum tema. No ano passado, foi _Grease__*****_ - as meninas e eu fomos de Pink Ladies****** e Jasper e Emmett foram de T-Birds******. Neste ano, sendo que Edward fez o nosso grupo um número par, ela veio com a idéia de que todos nós nos vestíssemos como casais famosos da história. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo logo quando fiz par com Edward. Incomodou-me no início porque eu não queria que Edward pensasse que eu era alguma psicopata usando meus amigos para me aproximar dele, mas isso foi antes de Edward e eu nos tornarmos amigos de verdade.

_*__Grease (Nos Tempos da Brilhantina)__: é uma __produção cinematográfica dos EUA, produzida no ano de 1978, dirigida por Randal Kleiser e com a participação de John Travolta e Olivi Newton-John. É um musical inspirado em um livro de Bronte Woodard, passado na (Califórnia) na (no final da década de 50 e começo da década de 60). O filme conta a historia de um casal de estudantes, Danny (John Travolta) e Sandy (Olivia Newton-John), que trocam juras de amor no verão mas se separam, pois ela voltará para a Austrália. Entretanto, os planos mudam e Sandy por acaso se matricula na escola de Danny. Para fazer gênero, ele infantilmente a esnoba, mas os dois continuam apaixonados, apesar do relacionamento ter ficado em crise. Esta trama serve como pano de fundo para retratar o comportamento dos jovens da época._

_**__Pink Ladies__, são as amigas de Sandy, enquanto __T-Birds__, são os amigos de Danny, no filme "Grease"._

Edward e eu estávamos ficando cada vez mais próximos. Eu realmente apreciava o fato de que ele nunca trouxe à tona aquele momento realmente constrangedor de "Pedir um Edward", e ele foi tão incrivelmente doce comigo depois que eu derramei minhas tripas sobre toda a confusão de Jake. Foi então que ele confessou que ele me observava quando a gente saía e que notou como muitos caras tentavam chegar em mim. Eu estava esperando secretamente que acenderia uma faísca na bunda de Edward para tentar me convidar para sair, ou algo assim, mas, como de costume, ele não fez nada.

A qualquer hora eu pensei que quebraríamos essa barreira que ambos tínhamos construído em torno de nós, ele se afastaria, ou sairia da sala dizendo que ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Não importava se estivéssemos sozinhos, ou com outras pessoas, nós simplesmente gravitávamos em direção ao outro, envoltos em nossa bolha magnética, e estava ficando um pouco frustrante a forma como Edward poderia escová-lo fora de seus ombros, como se ele não sentisse qualquer coisa. Ou ele era um ator fantástico, ou ele realmente não estava em sintonia com a nossa conexão. Eu esperava que não fosse o último porque isso significaria que eu estava ficando louca, e eu realmente não queria pensar que eu estava fazendo essa merda na minha cabeça como uma lunática. Mesmo que eu estivesse de guarda ao redor de Edward, ele realmente estava corroendo a minha parede tijolo por tijolo. Tanto que eu entretinha pensamentos de ter um relacionamento amoroso com ele diariamente.

Alice tinha sido incansável na tentativa de ligar eu e Edward. Ela propositalmente não apareceria em lugares em que ela deveria nos encontrar, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos. No início era bonitinho, mas agora, era totalmente irritante! Eu estava ficando irritada com a quantidade de vezes que ela me dizia que ela simplesmente _sabia_ que Edward e eu acabaríamos juntos. Isso combinado com Edward parecendo estar alheio a tudo isso me fez oscilar em uma borda esperando o outro sapato para cair.

Eu estava começando a ver Edward como mais do que um amigo? Sim.

Eu estava disposta a acenar uma grande bandeira vermelha como um matador levando o touro para o seu alvo, forçando Edward no meu caminho só para parecer patética? Inferno, não!

Edward precisava chegar à sua própria decisão sobre como se sentia sobre mim sem Alice empurrando por sua garganta abaixo e sem eu constantemente dando olhares sutis de interesse.

O chuveiro ainda estava funcionando enquanto eu estava no corredor esperando... pelo que eu não tinha idéia. Bateu-me quando eu estava cara a cara com uma porta aberta para o quarto de Edward. Por incrível que pareça, eu nunca tinha pisado lá. Como se alguma coisa lá dentro estivesse me convidando, me chamando de dentro, comecei a dar passos de bebê e, antes que eu percebesse, eu estava no limiar do santuário de Edward. Roubei um olhar sobre o meu ombro para verificar que não havia ninguém atrás de mim.

Eu sabia que não deveria entrar, já que Edward claramente não estava em casa.

Era errado em tantos níveis invadir a privacidade de alguém assim sem ser convidado a entrar. E se alguém me pegasse?

Este era o quarto de Edward. Eu me senti um pouco mal...

Eu entrei, de qualquer maneira.

A primeira coisa que notei foi a sua grande cama convidativa. Eu estava realmente tentada a me enroscar sob suas cobertas azul marinho e esmagar minha cabeça em seu travesseiro para mergulhar na essência de Edward, mas eu mantive meu controle. Seu espaço era muito bem guardado, para um cara. Havia alguns itens de roupas espalhadas no chão, mas, fora isso, as coisas pareciam estar em seu devido lugar.

Eu caminho até sua mesa, onde eu notei que seu laptop estava aberto. O pensamento nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça de dar uma olhadinha. Eu poderia ter entrado no quarto sem sua permissão, mas eu certamente não iria toda _Atração Fatal _sobre ele. Enquanto me afastei da mesa, ficando cada vez mais desconfortável com a percepção de que provavelmente eu cometi um erro em vir aqui, notei uma série de fotos emolduradas à direita do laptop. Elas estavam tão dispostas ordenadamente em filas, não ousei tocar em qualquer uma delas com medo de derrubá-las. Abaixei-me um pouco para estudar as imagens mais de perto.

Uma tinha uma foto de seus pais, Carlisle e Esme. Eu os reconheci de uma da coleção de fotos de Alice. Eles eram um casal deslumbrante, saídos de um filme clássico antigo. Edward definitivamente tem o olhar da sua mãe. Esme tinha a mesma coloração acobreada nas mechas, que descansava em uma cama de ondas sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos verdes me encarando de volta, como se fosse Edward olhando nos meus olhos. Carlisle tinha a mais leve sombra de cabelos dourados que eu já tinha visto em um homem. Sua sobrancelha estava levantada e ele usava o mesmo sorriso de cair a calcinha como seu filho. Eu acho que Carlisle ensinou bem a ele.

Minha cabeça se inclinou para a esquerda para obter uma melhor imagem das fotos na fileira de trás. Havia algumas fotos de Edward e seus companheiros de quartel em Chicago - em pé na frente de um caminhão de bombeiros, uma onde estavam vestidos em uniformes de baseball segurando um grande troféu dourado, e uma de Edward e alguns amigos em frente à garagem vermelha fechada do quartel, vestindo seus uniformes formais de bombeiros reservada para os funerais e ocasiões especiais. Estavam todos sorridentes, então eu posso supor que era uma ocasião especial a razão por que estavam todos tão bem vestidos.

Esticando a cabeça um pouco mais para cima, vi uma pequena moldura que já estava derrubada, a frente virada para baixo. Eu sabia que não deveria tê-la pegado, minha mente estava gritando para mim. Mas havia esta pequena voz dentro da minha cabeça me provocando, desafiando-me a apenas inverter a imagem para cima.

A voz ganhou.

Eu hesitantemente agarrei a moldura e a peguei, sendo cuidadosa em não deixar impressões digitais no vidro. Virando a imagem em minhas mãos, minha respiração engatou um pouco com a visão diante de mim. Era uma foto de um belo casal, um casal muito feliz. Nenhum deles estava olhando diretamente para a câmera, mas, em vez disso, eles estavam focados um no outro e no amor que partilhavam. Era tão claro como o dia que esses dois eram devotados um ao outro. A mulher, com seus longos cabelos ondulados loiro morango, tinha a cabeça inclinada na direção do homem. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela tinha os lábios entreabertos em um sorriso, iluminando alguns dos seus dentes brancos como pérolas. Ela estava segurando com força o homem, que estava prendendo-a em seus braços por trás.

Minha atenção se voltou para o homem que parecia tão feliz como a bela mulher. Ele me pareceu familiar, mas parecia ser um estranho ao mesmo tempo. Este homem usava o olhar mais contente em seu rosto, olhando para o seu amor com tal adoração como se ela fosse seu bem mais precioso em seu universo. Tudo sobre a forma como este homem estava nesta foto era tão estranho, eu poderia também estar olhando para um cara na rua. No entanto, aquele maldito sorriso torto para o qual meus olhos continuavam gravitando me fez dolorosamente ciente de que eu realmente conhecia esse homem.

Edward.

Eu estava totalmente olhando para um retrato de Edward e quem, sem sombra de dúvida, era Tanya. Pensei que eles haviam terminado há mais de um ano. Que diabos ele ainda estava fazendo exibindo uma foto dela e dele juntos assim? Reuni a partir de Alice que foi Tanya quem rompeu o relacionamento, deixando Edward tão quebrado quanto eu fiquei sobre Jake. Isto não era terrivelmente doloroso de se olhar no dia a dia? Talvez por isso a moldura estivesse virada para baixo? Ele estaria com vergonha? Jesus, falar ainda segurando uma tocha por alguém. Edward estava mantendo uma maldita boa fogueira viva por Tanya. Eu sabia como ele se sentia, mas não me atrevi a manter qualquer imagem de Jake e eu mentindo por aí.

Mesmo que olhando para esta foto tivesse puxado as cordas do meu coração um pouco, eu estava mais ligada e determinada a ajudar Edward a superar Tanya. Ela deve ser alguma cadela exigente para ter voluntariamente deixado Edward ir como ela fez. O que diabos aconteceu, afinal?

Bem, eu queria ser aquela a curá-lo. Eu estava estranhamente protetora sobre Edward, mais do que nunca agora. Talvez Alice estivesse certa. Talvez ele estivesse atraído por mim de alguma maneira e sentisse a ligação que eu sentia e ainda sinto sempre que estamos perto um do outro. Talvez tudo o que ele precisasse era de um pequeno empurrão para mim. Sim, esta noite seria a noite que eu tentaria ficar um pouco mais perto de Edward.

Com a minha recente determinação, coloquei a foto de volta na sua posição original e me endireitei. Fiz uma rápida saída e voltei ao corredor novamente. Voltei minha atenção para a porta do banheiro e ouvi que o chuveiro estava desligado. A maçaneta da porta do banheiro começou a balançar. _Oh, merda!_ Virando-me rapidamente, saltei para o corredor para esperar na sala. A porta rangeu aberta.

"Bella?"

Porra do caralho! Aquela voz aveludada chamando meu nome era como nadar em uma cama de seda. Eu pensei que ele estivesse trabalhando!

"Oh, hey, Edwa-" THUMP.

Sendo a criatura sempre tão graciosa que eu sou, tropecei em meus pés e bati meu rosto diretamente na parede, na tentativa de rodopiar e encontrar Edward cara a cara.

"Ow." Foi tudo que eu poderia reunir enquanto minhas mãos instintivamente cobriram meu rosto de vergonha.

"Jesus, você está bem? Você está ferida?" A voz de Edward estava muito perto.

Deixando cair minhas mãos do meu rosto, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco ao ver o deus grego diante de mim. Edward era o sexo envolto em uma toalha azul, que pendia muito baixa em sua cintura. Esta era a primeira vez que eu o via sem camisa e levou todo o meu controle restante para não avançar sobre ele e atacá-lo com minhas mãos para vagar sobre o seu peitoral duro como rocha, seu abdômen finamente esculpido e aquele musculoso "V" em seus quadris... _mmmm, a lista vai e vai. _O pouquinho de cabelo no peito era tão sexy nele e não me faça começar com a linha de finos pêlos que desapareciam em baixo da toalha, que levavam ao que eu queria chamar um dia, o meu parque de diversões pessoal. _Yum, há um passeio que eu gostaria de ir de novo e de novo e..._

"Uh... eu estou bem." Murmurei, balançando a cabeça. Ele me olhou com ceticismo. "Sério, Edward, eu estou bem. Meu nariz dói um pouco, mas não há sangramento, então eu estou toda boa." Virei-me para sair imediatamente de lá. Eu podia sentir meu rubor facial e eu realmente precisava tomar uma ducha fria para congelar essa imagem dele em meu cérebro. Para sempre.

"Espere um minuto." Uma mão forte agarrou o meu ombro e virou-me de volta. "Deixe-me verificar você." Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto e olhou fixamente para minhas feições, certificando-se que não havia nenhum ferimento. _Ele está tentando me matar?_

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou enquanto alisava as pontas dos seus polegares em cada lado do meu nariz.

"Eu deveria encontrar Jasper para passar por algumas atividades que estamos planejando com as nossas turmas. Quando ninguém respondeu, eu usei minha chave para entrar. Eu pensei que era Jasper no chuveiro, então fiquei esperando." Suas mãos no meu rosto estavam causando faíscas de eletricidade pulsando através do meu corpo.

"Bem, ele estava aqui antes de eu entrar no chuveiro. Ele provavelmente foi buscar sua roupa na lavanderia, ou algo assim." Ele não estava me deixando ir. Preciso fugir às pressas disso e sair de lá para que eu pudesse respirar de novo e...

_Caro Senhor._ Meus olhos desviaram para a direção do lado esquerdo do seu rosto, onde uma grossa gota de água caiu do cabelo da sua nuca e começou a deslizar facilmente para baixo pela sua clavícula, sobre seu delicioso peitoral, onde parou para dizer "olá" para o seu mamilo antes de descer para os lados de seu abdômen musculoso.

Eu queria lamber aquela minúscula gota de água e refazer seus passos com a minha língua. _Merda! Acabei de choramingar? _

"O que é, Bella? O que dói?"

_Oh, nada. Eu meio que quero você da pior maneira, mas não sei como proceder para que você saiba__, já que eu acho que você ainda está um pouco preso à sua bela ex-namorada, com quem eu claramente não posso competir._

"Uh, minha cabeça, eu acho." Eu grunhi. Limpei a garganta na tentativa de diminuir a névoa induzida por Edward em que eu parecia estar. "Olha, Edward, eu realmente deveria ir. Vou falar com Jasper mais tarde na festa." Mudei um pouco para trás, levando Edward a deixar meu rosto. Eu senti a perda imediatamente. Eu me virei e comecei a ir para o corredor.

"Você tem a sua fantasia pronta, certo?" Ele me chamou. Virei-me ao redor… cuidadosamente desta vez.

"Claro que sim. Alice me cortaria em pedaços se eu não cooperasse. Você ainda está bem com fazer par comigo? Quer dizer, eu espero que Alice e Jasper não tenham forçado você a isso".

Ele se encostou na parede, cruzando os braços. "Não, aquela duende não fez nada para mim. Eu quis isso, Bella".

"Ah, ok." Eu sorri. "Então, eu te vejo mais tarde então? Talvez na pista de dança?" Sugeri, já que essa era a minha fraca tentativa de levá-lo a dançar comigo.

"Sim, com certeza." Ele assentiu e, em seguida, piscou-me o seu sorriso torto. Com isso, fiz meu caminho até a porta e voltei para a minha casa.

"Que a força esteja com você." Do sósia de Tom Cruise à moda de _Negócio Arriscado, _rindo com a merda de sorriso de comedor.

"Emmett, eu juro por tudo que é bom e santo, eu vou bater esse sorriso para fora do seu rosto se você não parar de dizer isso para mim! Não é nem mais engraçado." Eu bati em sua mão quando ele a estendeu para o meu cabelo.

"Ow! Merda, Bells, você é um osso duro de roer. Eu só queria ver se esses coques são reais." Emmett respondeu olhando para a minha maravilhosa fantasia de Princesa Leia.

"Sim, eles são reais e Alice levou um longo tempo para rodar meus cabelos exatamente assim para que os coques estivessem até mesmo em ambos os lados. Ela vai te bater sem sentido se ela espiar você admirando-os com suas mãos enormes." Apontei para o meu cabelo. Felizmente, ela foi capaz de usar o meu cabelo real, em vez de ter que usar uma peruca opressiva.

Alice fez um excelente trabalho vestindo-me nesta fantasia de Princesa Leia, dando à Princesa dos Anos Setenta uma pequena reformulação moderna tendo-me escorregando em um pequeno número branco apertado que caía alguns centímetros acima dos meus joelhos, com as suas mangas compridas alargando nos meus pulsos. Ainda era suficientemente conservadora, já que o meu pescoço estava completamente coberto. Ela acentuou o vestido com um exclusivo cinto de couro preto que se encaixava confortavelmente na minha cintura, acentuando minhas curvas acima e abaixo da cintura. A melhor parte desta fantasia era as botas de couro branco até o joelho que eu estava usando, que me fez cerca de quatro centímetros mais alta nelas. Sentindo-me poderosa, como muitas vezes eu me sentia quando Alice me vestia, eu estava pronta para me soltar e me divertir esta noite.

"Ah, aqui está a minha prostituta favorita agora." Emmett arrulhou quando Rosalie, que era uma visão em um apertado vestido curto rosa e os cabelos espalhados pelos ombros, juntou-se a ele, entregando-me o meu Martini.

Rosalie revirou seus olhos. "São essas _cuecas apertadas_ que ele está vestindo, Bella. Está sugando o oxigênio direto do cérebro dele, que é por que ele não tem filtro verbal esta noite." Ela explicou em resposta ao seu comentário de agora. "Então, você parece todo o tipo de quente esta noite, Bells. É muito ruim que você não usou a fantasia de Princesa Leia escrava. Eu não posso imaginar os olhares que você estaria recebendo de todos os caras aqui. Como é, Mike Newton esteve olhando você por uma hora agora, como se pudesse atacar você a qualquer momento".

"Oh, por favor." Eu disse cansada. "Eu não tenho coragem suficiente para suportar por aí praticamente seminua naquela fantasia de escrava. Além disso, eu não acho que Edward teria ficado tão feliz por ser Jaba the Hut. Será que tal fantasia até mesmo existe?" Eu ri e tomei um longo gole da minha bebida.

"Tão certo, meu amigo. Falando em Edward, você já o viu? Ele é um bárbaro quente esta noite." Rose deduziu enquanto tomava um gole da sua cerveja.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Emmett pulou na conversa. "Oh, ele está por aí. Não se preocupe, doce Bella." _Por que diabos ele estava rindo?_ Eu queria rasgar aquelas marca de Ray Ban preto da cabeça dele.

"Por que eu deveria estar preocupada?" Atirei para Rosalie um olhar mortal, sabendo que provavelmente ela disse a Emmett sobre o meu plano de tentar me aproximar de Edward.

"Não olhe para mim assim." Ela riu. "Este aqui já percebeu isso." Ela disse, acotovelando Emmett no estômago.

"Sim, querida. Você se esquece quanto tempo eu conheço você e o fato de que você é como um livro aberto. Está tudo bem. Eu gosto de Eddie e tenho certeza que ele está em você. Ele já admitiu para mim e Jasper que ele acha você linda, então..." Ele parou, tomando um gole da sua própria garrafa de cerveja.

"Sério?"

"Sim, minha querida. Então, basta ter um bom tempo e você saberá quando for a hora certa para enfrentar o nosso amigo Eddie." Emmett piscou, serpenteando o braço ao redor de Rosalie. "Vamos, baby, vamos girar!" Ele começou a dirigir Rose na direção da pista de dança.

Balancei minha cabeça com espanto. Eu estava tomando o conselho de um homem que estava usando cueca branca, uma camisa de botões branca que mal cobria o seu lixo e meias brancas. Eu tinha que admitir, ele estava certo. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward disse a Em e Jas que ele achava que eu era linda. Ele disse isso para mim antes, mas ter isso validado por outra pessoa me fez sorrir e me sentir mais confiante.

Exatamente quando comecei a fazer o meu caminho em direção a Alice e Jasper, que estavam no bar, vi Edward conversando animadamente com um grupo de colegas bombeiros. Eu escorreguei até onde ele estava.

"Olá, rapazes." Eu arrastei e me posicionei entre Seth e Mike, colocando-me do outro lado de Edward, meu Han Solo. Olhei-o rapidamente e imediatamente concordei com Rose que ele estava delicioso vestindo apenas uma calça preta, camisa branca térmica e um colete preto. O que realmente fechou o negócio para mim foi o coldre de arma seguro em sua cintura com uma daquelas falsas mini-armas ligada a ele. Claro, ele me pegou verificando-o... mais uma vez. Edward respondeu silenciosamente com seu característico sorriso torto e passou seus olhos esmeralda sobre mim em avaliação... eu acho.

"Bella! Cara, você está absolutamente quente, garota." Seth elogiou quando me envolveu em um abraço de lado.

"É, Edward, é melhor você manter um olhar atento sobre ela esta noite. Tenho a sensação de que se você se virar, alguém pode simplesmente roubá-la." Opinou Mike, abraçando-me no meu outro lado e plantando um beijo na minha bochecha, para uma boa medida. Eu ri com a atenção que esses caras estavam me dando.

Ah, Mike Newton. Ele começou a trabalhar ao mesmo tempo que Emmett, então eu o conheço há algum tempo. Ele também nunca foi tímido para expressar seu interesse em mim. Ele é um cara bom, esse Mike. Costumava deixar Jake louco com a quantidade de atenção que Mike me daria quando nós nos encontrávamos. Era como se Mike não se importasse que eu não estivesse disponível no momento. Agora que eu estava solteira, eu tinha a sensação de que ele seria ainda mais insistente em seus avanços em direção a mim. Se eu não conhecesse Edward, então eu estaria absolutamente entretida com pensamentos de Mike e eu. Por que não? Ele é forte, muito bonito em um tipo "garoto da casa ao lado", e seus cabelos loiros são suficientemente longos para enroscar suas mãos neles durante os momentos de paixão aquecida. Além disso, ele é quente vestido como um gângster em um terno risca de giz, cabelo todo penteado para trás e uma arma ao ombro.

Havia um detalhe no meu caminho: Edward. Sim, o homem arruinou para qualquer outro cara tentando ganhar a minha afeição.

Eu não poderia descrever a expressão no rosto de Edward, mas sua testa franziu um pouquinho e seus olhos eram como fendas, que apontavam na direção de Mike, enquanto ele media o braço de Mike ao redor da minha cintura. Raiva? Ciúme, talvez?

"Só porque estamos emparelhados como um par pelas nossas fantasias, não significa que estamos juntos. Bella pode fazer o que quiser." Edward cuspiu quando ele olhou para o lado e passou a mão pela sua limpa bagunça bronze.

Ai... isso magoou um pouco. Ugh, aqui vamos nós de novo com suas mudanças de humor.

Revirei meus olhos e terminei o meu Martini. "Vejo vocês por aí, rapazes. Estou fora para encher de novo." Eu informei a eles quando levantei meu copo vazio para eles e comecei a me afastar em direção ao bar.

À medida que a noite avançava, eu estava começando a pensar que esta noite não seria a noite para chegar mais perto de Edward. Por alguma razão, ele estava tentando se distanciar de mim. Onde quer que eu estivesse, parecia que ele estava fazendo um esforço consciente para não estar lá. No entanto, eu o peguei olhando para mim muitas vezes, e ele simplesmente sorriria e acenaria. Ele parecia que estava tendo uma batalha interna consigo mesmo, do jeito que ele se certificaria de que eu estivesse em sua vista, ainda que não fizesse nenhum movimento para vir falar comigo.

Edward fez um esforço para vir dançar comigo, Rosalie e Alice em um ponto. Bem, é mais como se ele tivesse roubado Alice de nós para dançar apenas com ela. Rosalie e eu continuamos a dar uma à outra o olhar "Que porra é essa?". Alice olhou para nós e deu de ombros rapidamente para retransmitir sua confusão também.

Uma vez que a música terminou, Edward acenou para nós e saiu. Eu não peguei qual era o problema dele.

Como se espelhando meus pensamentos, Alice bufou, "Eu não entendo o que inferno é o problema dele! Eu não tenho a menor idéia do por quê ele está deliberadamente tentando ficar longe de você, ainda que mantenha um olho afiado sobre onde você está".

"O inferno se eu sei." Era tudo que eu podia oferecer.

"Hey, quem é aquela conversando com Emmett, Jasper e Edward?" Rosalie apontou em direção à entrada do salão de festas do quartel. Os rapazes estavam falando com uma ruiva de pernas longas vestindo uma fantasia extremamente reduzida de diaba. Eu não gostei de quão próxima ela estava se inclinando para eles, e por que diabos ela estava segurando o braço de Edward daquele jeito?

Alice fez uma careta de nojo, "Oh, aquela é Victoria. Emmett apresentou-a a Jaz e eu antes. Ela possui esse clube novo que abriu. Eu acho que é chamado de _Eclipse_, ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, ela ajudou os bombeiros a conseguirem todo o álcool para esta festa com um desconto através de suas conexões. Os rapazes, por sua vez, se comprometeram a promover o clube dela. Na verdade, eu esqueci de dizer a vocês duas que nós faremos uma aparição lá em algumas semanas".

"Bem, parece que ela quer ter um suculento pedaço de Edward... aquela vadia." Rosalie zombou. "Desculpe, querida." Ela confortou quando ela começou a esfregar meu ombro.

"Por favor, não há nada a ser desculpado. Na verdade, eu sinto muito por Victoria." Eu ri sombriamente.

"Por quê isso?" Tanto Alice como Rose reagiram.

"Ok, eu não ia dizer a vocês isso, mas vou fazê-lo breve." Eu informei às meninas sobre a minha visita auto guiada ao quarto de Edward e a batida da minha cara na parede depois de ter sido quase pega, e o encontro com Edward vestindo apenas uma toalha. Alice e Rose simplesmente ficaram boquiabertas comigo, as bocas abertas como peixinhos.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Ele tem uma foto dele e Tanya em sua mesa para o mundo inteiro ver?" Alice estava claramente em choque.

"Bem, em defesa de Edward, ela estava virada para baixo, o que me leva a crer que ele sente que não pode olhar para a foto, mas por alguma razão não é capaz de se afastar dela".

Alice murmurou algo para si mesma sobre a obtenção de mais alguma coisa, mas ela estava falando tão baixo que Rose e eu não poderíamos ouvi-la.

"Meninas, não sei se eu deveria tentar pedir a Edward para sair agora. Depois de ver essa foto, é claro que Edward ainda é apaixonado por essa Tanya, e eu não posso competir com ela. Não depois do que eu passei com Jake. Eu simplesmente não posso".

"Oh, por favor, não diga isso, Bella." Alice pediu, agarrando-me pelos ombros. "Eu prometo a você que não tem absolutamente _nada_ para se preocupar onde Tanya está. Você tem que entender que eles viveram juntos e eles realmente tiveram uma relação bastante sólida".

"Um, não está ajudando aqui, Alice." Rosalie entrou na conversa.

"Tudo o que eu estou tentando dizer à nossa querida Bella, é que ela não deve desistir. Tanya não está mais na foto. Caso encerrado. Sabemos que Edward é atraído por você, mas não vai fazer o primeiro movimento. O quê? Não olhe para mim assim, Bella - eu vejo o jeito que ele olha pra você! Enfim, Edward precisa desse empurrãozinho. Eu tenho tentado, mas agora é hora de você, Bella, pegar o touro pelos chifres e ir para isso. Você não vai se decepcionar. Eu posso sentir isso!" Alice sorriu calorosamente para mim balançando a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Vou fazer isso." Eu decidi. A pequena discussão de Alice me deu forças novamente. Comecei a ir para os banheiros. Eu precisava me enfeitar um pouco antes de encontrar Edward e falar com ele. Isto é, se ele falasse comigo.

Após deduzir que eu estava bem e pronta para Edward, comecei a minha busca para encontrá-lo. Eu não o tinha visto na pista de dança, ou perto do bar, então eu decidi procurar pelo quartel. O salão de festas em que estávamos era conectado, então eu abri as portas. Estava estranhamente quieto enquanto eu caminhava entre os carros de bombeiros. Eu brevemente considerei subir para verificar a cozinha e os quartos, mas a risada que ouvi quebrou meus pensamentos.

A risada calma estava vindo de uma mulher e parecia que ela estava no corredor. O som baixo silenciado contra o dela era claramente uma voz de homem. Enquanto eu gravitava em torno de onde o casal estava no corredor, fiquei impressionada com o mesmo conflito moral desta tarde sobre entrar no quarto de Edward. Eu sabia que não deveria bisbilhotar outras pessoas, mas, maldição, eu estava curiosa. Especialmente porque ninguém estava autorizado a estar nesta área, por isso concluí que tinha que ser um bombeiro com essa mulher.

Você conhece o ditado, _A curiosidade matou o gato?_ Bem, como esse gato curioso, eu espreitei silenciosamente em torno do canto só para ficar cara a cara com o que de fato tinha me matado.

Edward estava chupando seriamente o rosto de Victoria. Estou falando realmente indo para lá, e rudemente, devo acrescentar. Suas mãos estavam emaranhadas em seus cabelos encaracolados e ela o tinha preso contra a parede. Uma das pernas de Victoria estava engatada no quadril dele, fazendo com que seu vestido já curto demais de diaba subisse mais alto, expondo parte da sua bunda coberta, e parecia como se ela estivesse se agarrando a ele. Eu não tinha certeza quem estava lutando por uma posição dominante, mas a respiração deles era difícil e intensa, e seus rostos se moviam de um lado para o outro. Parecia algo saído do _Planeta Animal. _Meu estômago imediatamente torceu em nós, ameaçando limpar o seu conteúdo em todo o chão. Agarrei-o com um apelo silencioso para apenas esperar um pouco mais até que eu estivesse fora de vista.

Eu silenciosamente arfei enquanto olhava para longe, mas aparentemente não foi tão silencioso porque quando eu virei minha cabeça para trás para encará-los, Edward e Victoria estava olhando de volta para mim. Victoria estava sorrindo e ofegante e Edward parecia... bem, parecia que ele acabou de cagar em sua calça. Seus olhos saltaram da sua cabeça e ele tentou empurrar Victoria para longe, mas ela ainda estava segurando em cima dele como se estivesse reivindicando a posse dele, a porra daquela perna ainda engatada no seu quadril.

"Podemos ajudá-la?" Victoria zombou quando ela me deu mais um olhar. Edward simplesmente ficou ali, os braços em seus lados, permitindo que aquela harpia caísse em cima dele. Ele não fez nada. Absolutamente nada.

Com isso, eu me virei e voei para fora de lá o mais depressa que pude. Com lágrimas picando meus olhos, ameaçando transbordar, cerrei os punhos ao meu lado, querendo que eles se fodessem.

Foda-se, Edward Cullen! Ele estava escolhendo ignorar-me para que ele pudesse ficar com aquela besta ruiva! Eu acho que ele está procurando por um pedaço de bunda e é isso. _Mas por que ele não deseja ter um pedaço da sua bunda?_ Minha mente questionou. Não! Eu não começaria a duvidar de mim novamente. Já passei por muito para cair de volta para essa mentalidade. Ele não veria que ele conseguiu o melhor de mim. Ele queria lixo, deixe-o ter todo o lixo que ele queria.

Finalmente fiz meu caminho de volta para a festa e vi Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper no bar se preparando para tomar uma dose. Nesse momento meu peito arfava com nojo e raiva, e eu estava começando a suar na minha roupa. Coloquei meu dedo no decote do meu vestido, movendo-o de lado a lado, na tentativa de permitir que um pouco de ar passasse.

Exatamente quando Emmett estava prestes a tomar sua dose, eu a agarrei dele e a engoli, e praticamente joguei o copo no bar. Então eu rapidamente peguei a de Jasper e a engoli, assim também batendo o copo no bar. Usei a parte de trás da minha mão para limpar minha boca selvagemente.

"Bella, querida, você se importa em nos dizer por que você acabou de engolir duas doses de Patron?" Jasper perguntou, segurando suas mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

Rosalie e Alice estavam lá, os copos de doses no ar, claramente pensando que eu tinha perdido minha mente, pelos olhares horrorizados que atiravam uma à outra.

Emmett finalmente falou, "Sim, o que foi, Bells? Você odeia tequila".

"Bem, Emmett, meu velho querido amigo, eu gosto dela agora." Eu me virei para Alice e Rosalie, "Ah, e você estava certa, Alice, Edward está claramente pronto para esquecer Tanya. A coisa é, certamente não é comigo. Eu acabei de pegá-lo chupando a cara de Victoria." Virei-me para os rapazes e cuspi, "Vocês sabem, a desagradável dona do clube vestida como uma diaba vadia?" Eu deixei os quatro com seus olhos arregalados e bocas abertas.

Eu me virei e praticamente me joguei para a pista de dança. Se Edward não me queria, eu conhecia alguém que queria. Decidi ali mesmo – nada de desejo interno por alguém que não se sente da mesma forma que eu. Foda-se o magnetismo e atração elétrica que parecíamos compartilhar um com o outro. Eu seria cordial e é isso. Eu não faria uma cena e eu não o procuraria, tampouco. Encontrei meu objetivo conversando com um grupo de caras que eu já conhecia, e deslizei até ele, serpenteando o braço em volta da sua cintura.

"Hey, você aí." Eu ronronei. "Eu acredito que você me deve uma dança".

"Eu devo?" Mike respondeu, colocando o braço em volta da minha cintura, imediatamente ignorando o resto do seu grupo. "Eu não me lembro disso".

"Oh, você não lembra? Bem, eu acho que eu me enganei. Talvez tenha sido Eric..." Comecei a me afastar de Mike exatamente quando ele estava me puxando em direção ao seu corpo.

"Uh uh. Você é minha agora." Ele ronronou exatamente de volta para mim.

Mike manobrou-nos para que fôssemos para o outro lado da pista de dança, colocando uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Ficamos envoltos em nossa própria pequena bolha enquanto dançamos em sincronia com a batida da música.

A cada balanço dos meus quadris contra os de Mike, eu estava resolvida a não pensar em Edward, mas não adiantava.

A qualquer hora que Mike deslizava suas mãos sobre os lados do meu corpo e pelas minhas costas, mal pastando minha bunda, eu imaginava que eram as mãos de Edward perambulando em cima de mim.

A cada impulso do quadril de Mike na minha perna ao ritmo da música tocando, eu imaginava que era a ereção de Edward que estava esfregando contra mim, fazendo-me sentir o quanto eu o excitava. Isso me estimulou ainda mais quando liguei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Mike e o puxei para ainda mais perto. Neste momento, a respiração de Mike está engatada, e eu podia ver pelos seus olhos pretos encapuzados que ele me queria da pior maneira.

Como se tornando o seu sonho realidade, inclinei-me e dei um beijo em seus lábios, capturando seu lábio inferior e acariciando gentilmente a minha língua sobre ele. Mike gemeu um pouco quando colou suas mãos na minha bunda, apertando-a, e moveu sua cabeça para o lado para aprofundar o beijo. Abri minha boca e deixei a língua dele entrar para que eu pudesse rodeá-la em torno da minha.

Era um beijo simples e eu não senti qualquer faísca, ou borboletas, no meu estômago. Eu realmente não estava nem excitada. No entanto, eu não conseguia parar. As doses de tequila estavam começando a chegar à minha cabeça, embora eu não estivesse bêbada. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era Edward e como eu queria que estes fossem os lábios dele em que eu estivesse conectada. Eu estava no piloto automático e não poderia romper com o que eu estava fazendo, e Mike não mostrava nenhum sinal de parar, por isso simplesmente continuei a beijar e beijar...

Isto é, até duas mãos virem atrás de mim e agarrarem minha cintura e pegando-me de costas até que bati em uma parede de tijolos. Eu fui rapidamente virada apenas para perceber que a parede de tijolos era Edward – um Edward parecendo com muita raiva. Mike caiu da sua neblina induzida por Bella e balançou a cabeça, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo.

"Cara! Que porra é essa?" Mike cuspiu. Edward nem sequer respondeu, mas, em vez disso, atirou para Mike alguns olhares mortais, fazendo com que Mike recuasse um pouco.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para dar a Edward um pedaço da minha mente, ele me pegou e me jogou por cima do ombro como se estivesse carregando um saco de batatas.

"Coloque-me no chão, seu idiota!" Eu gritava enquanto batia meus punhos em sua parte inferior das costas e balançava minhas pernas em uma tentativa vã de me libertar. Edward continuou a deslizar rapidamente em direção às portas, sem dizer nada. Isso só me deixou ainda mais nervosa, então eu batia ainda mais forte.

Uma vez que estávamos lá fora, fomos atingidos com o ar frio de outubro. Edward levou-me ao virar da esquina do quartel de bombeiros. Eu ainda estava me debatendo em seus braços enquanto ele tentava me colocar para baixo delicadamente. Quando meus pés tocaram o concreto, eu tentei correr dele, mas Edward foi rápido demais, agarrando-me por trás, me puxando contra ele.

"Que diabos? Quem você acha que é, algum Homem das Cavernas? Deixe-me. Ir!" Eu gritei, a raiva correndo em minhas veias enquanto eu agarrava seus braços, tentando descascá-lo de cima de mim.

"Você vai tentar fugir se eu soltar?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Por que, oh, por que a respiração dele ao lado do meu rosto tem que fazer imediatamente as minhas partes femininas formigarem? _Hormônios traidores!_

"N-não." Eu gaguejei. Edward finalmente me soltou e colocou minhas costas contra a parede, prendendo-me com seus braços, já que estavam em ambos os lados de mim. Eu acho que ele não confiava que eu não fugiria. Cruzei meus braços em desafio e desviei o olhar dele. Eu não podia olhar para aqueles olhos verdes dele - não agora.

Nós não falamos por alguns minutos. Eu mantive minha cabeça virada enquanto sentia Edward olhando para mim. Tudo o que podia ser ouvido era a nossa respiração difícil de ser normalizada no momento.

Edward foi aquele a quebrar o silêncio. "Sinto muito se eu te machuquei".

Eu ainda não conseguia olhar para ele. "Você não me machucou. Se qualquer coisa, eu me machuquei tentando infligir dor em você com meus punhos".

"Eu não quis dizer carregando você para fora agora. Eu quis dizer antes, quando você me viu com Victoria".

"Oh." Eu disse, me fazendo encará-lo agora.

"Sim, eu não queria que você visse aquilo, nem nada. Mas, eu tenho que perguntar, é por isso que você estava com os lábios colados em Newton agora pouco?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim com um olhar em seus olhos que eu nunca tinha visto antes... _dor?_

"Por favor! Supere-se, Edward! Eu beijei Mike porque eu quis." Eu menti, desviando o olhar dele. Seu olhar era demais para eu suportar.

"Eu não tinha idéia que você estava interessada naquele inútil. Estou feliz que descobri isso agora." Edward cuspiu, liberando seu aperto na parede e se afastando de mim.

"O que diabos isso quer dizer? Não chame Mike de inútil. Ele é realmente um cara legal, mas eu não tenho sentimentos por ele. Eu fui pega em um momento e... ugh! Por que diabos eu estou me explicando a você? Eu não devo a você, ou a qualquer um, uma maldita explicação! Lembre-se, Edward, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, certo?" Eu repeti as palavras que ele havia dito anteriormente.

Ouvir essas palavras despertou algo dentro de Edward porque ele começou a andar para frente e para trás, correndo suas mãos pelos seus cabelos e puxando-o. Ele estava resmungando para si mesmo, mas eu não poderia entender o que ele estava dizendo.

Ele parou abruptamente para olhar para mim. Eu olhei de volta, ainda mantendo meus braços cruzados. Deixei escapar um arrepio quando uma brisa fresca bateu em meu rosto. Nós não estávamos chegando a lugar nenhum e eu estava ficando com frio.

Eu comecei a virar e ir embora quando Edward falou baixinho. "Espere. Por favor, não vá lá para dentro ainda".

Ele se aproximou de mim quando eu parei. Ele colocou a mão no meu cotovelo me puxando para trás ao meu local original de encontro à parede.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso." Ele começou. "Eu tenho tentado lutar contra isso. Tentei colocar a minha atenção em outras mulheres, mas vê-la com Mike acendeu uma espécie de interruptor em mim. Eu percebo que não quero lutar com essa conexão que nós compartilhamos." Ele acenou sua mão de mim para ele. Ele colocou seus dedos embaixo do meu queixo e o levantou para que meus olhos travassem com os seus. "Eu não posso me afastar de você agora, eu me recuso a deixar isso acontecer." Edward se inclinou para mais perto e colocou sua mão fria sobre o lado do meu rosto. Instintivamente, eu inclinei em direção à sua mão. Eu adorava o seu toque simples. Ele enviou faíscas em todo meu corpo.

"Você sente isso?" Ele perguntou, como se ele estivesse bisbilhotando nos meus pensamentos. "Tudo que tenho é a minha mão em seu rosto e todo o meu maldito corpo está respondendo a você. Eu posso sentir a eletricidade correndo através de todo o meu ser. Pelo olhar em seu rosto, eu sei que você sente isso também".

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"Jesus, é como se meu corpo estivesse em chamas. Eu nunca me senti assim antes... e eu gosto disso." Ele fechou seus olhos em sinal de rendição.

"E-eu nunca senti isso também. Eu senti no primeiro dia em que eu colidi em você." Eu respondi com a voz trêmula. "Eu gosto disso também".

"Eu sinto muito em carregar você do jeito que eu fiz. Eu não podia suportar vê-la com Mike mais. Eu não gosto disso." Ele admitiu enquanto acariciava o lado do meu rosto com seus dedos.

"Foi apenas um beijo, Edward." Eu sussurrei suavemente, estendo e colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros.

"Eu. Não. Gostei. Disso. Escute, eu não sei se qualquer um de nós está realmente pronto para isso, dado o nosso passado, mas claramente ser amigos não está funcionando".

Eu deixei cair minhas mãos dos seus ombros em derrota, o que levou Edward a soltar meu rosto. _Que tipo de jogo ele estava jogando?_

"Ugh!" Ele rosnou. "Por que eu não consigo dizer nada certo na sua frente?" Ele olhou para o céu e correu suas mãos pelos cabelos novamente. Cara, ele faz muito isso!

"O que você quer dizer? Eu não entendo você, Edward".

Ele se aproximou de mim e pressionou sua testa contra a minha. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu não quero ficar longe de você mais um minuto. Eu gostaria de explorar um relacionamento mais profundo com você que vai além da amizade." Edward fechou seus olhos enquanto sua respiração engatou.

"Oh." A lâmpada brilhou em meu cérebro, meu coração pesando um pouco. "Como você acha que devemos fazer isso?"

"Como você acha que devemos fazer isso?" Ele repetiu, rindo sombriamente, erguendo sua cabeça, queimando-me com seus olhos. "Bem, Senhorita Bella, em primeiro lugar, vamos sair daqui e longe das nossas... distrações. Vou levá-la para sair em um encontro. Amanhã à noite. Não faça outros planos".

_Sim e S__enhor._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau quantos acontecimentos! __Edward só de toalha com uma gota escorrendo pelo seu corpo… *suspira*… agora toda essa cena de ciúme e, finalmente, eles assumindo que se sentem atraídos um pelo outro, perfeito! __O próximo cap. é o encontro!_

_Bem, cap. __"bônus" hj pra vc's, já que minhas Pervas queridas estão surtando com o bombeirão... hehehe_

_O próximo é só na sexta-feira!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**# Edward POV #**

Eu estava no meio de um sono agradável e tranqüilo quando, de repente, fui acordado empurrado por alguém pulando na minha cama. Eu nem sequer precisei abrir os olhos para saber quem era.

"Alice, quando eu abrir meus olhos e olhar para o meu relógio, é melhor você rezar para que seja pelo menos depois das dez horas." Eu disse antes de abrir um dos olhos e olhar para o relógio na minha cabeceira. _Oito e meia!... Grrrr!_

"Oh, relaxe, Edward, você vai viver." Ela disse enquanto eu puxei o travesseiro sob a minha cabeça e o coloquei sobre o meu rosto.

"Alice, hoje é meu dia de folga e eu estou com um pouco de ressaca da festa de Halloween. Você não pode deixar-me ter uma manhã para apenas dormir?"

"Claro que eu não posso. Você tem sorte de eu não tê-lo acordado horas atrás. Eu quase não fui capaz de dormir uma piscadela desde que Bella me contou sobre seu encontro hoje à noite. Estou tão animada que eu poderia gritar!"

Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de finalmente retirar o travesseiro sobre o meu rosto para olhar para a minha prima, que estava sentada exatamente ao meu lado na minha cama.

"Bem, boas notícias viajam rápido." Eu disse com um sorriso travesso, já que eu sabia que Alice estava simplesmente pronta para explodir de emoção.

Alice pulou para cima em seus joelhos, batendo palmas e gritando tão alto que ela parecia a porra de um pássaro zumbindo.

"É melhor do que uma boa notícia, é uma notícia fa-fodidamente-bulosa, se você me perguntar." Ela declarou.

Corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos e rolei os olhos para ela.

"Então?" Ela disse.

"Então... o quê?" Perguntei.

"Onde você a levará? O que vocês vão fazer?"

"Jesuuus, Alice, eu fodidamente não sei. Acabei de acordar. Eu não cheguei a esse ponto ainda".

"Bem, é melhor você pegar a bola rolando porque é esta noite e você tem que fazer isto especial e romântico e épico".

Como era possível que eu só tinha estado acordado por cinco minutos fodidos e minha cabeça já estava girando? Eu acho que era um dos dons da Duende, ou maldições... dependendo do ponto de vista.

"Primeiro de tudo, Alice, eu faço planos de torná-lo especial, mas épico? Sério?" Eu perguntei. "É nosso primeiro encontro, o primeiro para nós dois em um longo tempo. Deixe-me simplesmente levar isso com calma. Eu nem estava planejando isso, então, por favor, apenas me permita algum tempo para envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo isso".

Ela olhou para mim e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Tudo bem, Edward. Ir com calma, eu entendi. Ainda assim, há tanta coisa para pensar e planejar antes de hoje à noite, e não temos muito tempo." Ela disse enquanto pulou da minha cama e se dirigiu para a porta. "Encontre-me na cozinha em dez minutos para que possamos discutir. Vou fazer o café da manhã." Ela gritou por cima do ombro enquanto saía para o corredor.

Eu gemi e virei de lado. Meus olhos fechados, e os acontecimentos da noite anterior repetindo na minha cabeça.

A noite tinha corrido bem, no início. Eu estava conversando com Eric e Mike quando vi Bella pela primeira vez. Ela se aproximou de nós e ela estava tão fodidamente quente em sua fantasia de Princesa Leia. Quando vi a forma como Mike olhava cobiçosamente para ela, eu tive dois pensamentos imediatamente. Um deles era jogar um cobertor sobre ela para cobri-la, e dois, bater os dentes de Mike fora da sua cabeça. Era óbvio que ele tinha uma coisa por ela. A forma como suas mãos gordurosas envolveram ao redor da cintura dela foi uma prova disso, e essa merda não foi muito bem comigo.

Os fatos duros e frios fizeram com que eu ficasse com ciúme de Bella e bebendo muito. Juntas, essas coisas não eram uma boa combinação. Por isso, fiz uma decisão consciente para manter a minha distância dela a noite toda. No entanto, isso não significava que eu não ficaria de olho nela. Enquanto eu conhecia a maioria das pessoas nessa festa, também havia alguns caras aleatórios, e eu seria amaldiçoado se eu deixaria alguém que eu não conhecia chegar perto dela.

Depois da minha terceira cerveja, ou talvez tenha sido a minha nona - quem está contando? - Emmett me apresentou a uma mulher chamada Victoria. Aparentemente, ela possuía algum clube quente na cidade e tinha nos conseguido a bebida para a festa a um bom preço. Definitivamente, ela estava de saída, talvez eu até mesmo a descrevesse como sendo um pouco atirada _demais _pelo jeito que ela estava flertando comigo. Ela era uma mulher atraente nesse tipo de gatinha do sexo de passagem, mas não é realmente o meu tipo.

Emmett, Jasper e eu conversamos com Victoria por vários minutos. Depois que a conversa morreu, Emmett e Jasper saíram para encontrar Rosalie e Alice. Victoria estava flertando comigo um grande tempo. Ela enlaçou seu braço no meu e me perguntou se eu queria ter uma dose com ela. Eu rapidamente olhei ao redor para ver onde Bella estava, e quando a vi conversando com Alice e Rose, relaxei um pouco e concordei em ter uma dose com Victoria.

Segundos depois que derrubamos duas doses de tequila, Victoria agarrou no meu braço novamente e disse, no que estou supondo que era a sua melhor voz de sedução, "Então, Edward, você acha que eu poderia conseguir o meu passeio particular pelo quartel? Eu morro de vontade de ver a vida de um quartel de verdade por dentro".

Eu realmente não queria deixar a festa, mas ela estava praticamente me arrastando em direção à porta que ligava ao quartel. Eu também estava me sentindo um pouco bêbado, e não usei minha cabeça, então eu concordei em silêncio e segui sua liderança.

Entramos e não demos nem vinte passos pelo corredor antes que ela me atacasse. Eu não estava chocado com sua petulância. Eu tinha lido seus sinais altos e claros. Eu realmente não queria beijá-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha sido tanto tempo desde que eu tive qualquer tipo de intimidade física com alguém que eu apenas pensei _que diabos _e fui nisso.

Imaginando que a paixão vinha de Bella, em vez de Victoria, mantive meus lábios fechados com ela. Foi difícil porque Victoria era rude e feroz, enquanto eu sempre imaginei que Bella era suave e sensual, mas o rosto de Bella estava na minha cabeça. Victoria atrelou sua perna em cima do meu quadril e eu corri minha mão pela sua coxa, imaginando as pernas de Bella. _Deus, como eu queria que fosse Bella pressionada contra mim agora, em vez de Victoria._

Muito de repente, ouvi um suspiro e olhei para cima para ver não outra coisa, senão o rosto dos meus pensamentos.

Bella.

_Estúpido do caralho, porra, porra, porra!_

Choque encheu meu sistema enquanto minha mente corria para as palavras. Na minha neblina, eu não percebi que Victoria disse algo a Bella e, antes que eu pudesse formar uma frase, ela estava fora da porta. Nunca me senti como um pedaço tão grande de merda na minha vida inteira. Empurrei Victoria para longe e murmurei algo sobre ter que voltar para a festa antes que eu saí pela porta, basicamente deixando-a com a boca entreaberta e o seu equivalente masculino de bolas azuis. Eu realmente não me importava sobre como Victoria se sentia, e eu sei que é uma coisa idiota de dizer, mas eu sabia que tinha fodido e machucado Bella no meu estado induzido pelo álcool. Eu tinha que encontrá-la imediatamente e consertar isso.

Corri de volta para a festa e imediatamente comecei a procurar Bella. Depois do que pareceram horas, eu a encontrei, e minha visão ficou turva com vermelho quando a raiva correu em minhas veias. Ela estava dançando, ou melhor, se esfregando em Mike Newton, enquanto ele tinha suas mãos todas sobre ela e sua língua em sua garganta. Eu sabia que havia uma razão por que eu odiava aquele merdinha. Eu tive a sensação de que ela estava fazendo isso para revidar a minha estúpida bunda, e se ela estava tentando me deixar louco... estava funcionando.

Eu agi por impulso e irrompi diretamente através da multidão, empurrando as pessoas do caminho enquanto elas amaldiçoavam-me "olhe por onde anda". Eu a agarrei, joguei-a sobre meu ombro e arrastei-me para fora. Todo o tempo seus minúsculos punhos batiam contra as minhas costas enquanto ela gritava palavrões que fariam um marinheiro corar.

Quando eu finalmente a coloquei no chão, eu sabia que ela estava irritada, mas eu também sabia que este era o momento crucial. Eu acabei de agir como um namorado ciumento cheio de esteróides, e não haveria volta para _"apenas amigos"_ neste momento. Eu tinha lutado tão longa e duramente contra estar com esta mulher porque eu estava com medo de me envolver novamente. Eu sabia que seria impossível eu ficar longe dela, e eu obviamente não podia suportar vê-la com outro homem. Joguei isso para o alto e dei aquele passo assustador atravessando a linha. Eu a convidei para um encontro.

Ela disse sim.

O que me traz de volta para o aqui e agora.

Sentei-me na cama e trouxe minhas pernas para o lado para descansar no chão. Inclinei meus cotovelos sobre minhas coxas e coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu estava realmente pronto para isso? Não parecia que eu tinha muita escolha no assunto agora. Não era que eu não quisesse sair com Bella hoje à noite, mas eu estava nervoso. Eu não tinha certeza exatamente por que eu estava nervoso. Eu estava nervoso porque poderia ser estranho para nós se a noite fosse um desastre e tivéssemos que encarar um ao outro no dia seguinte? Ou eu estava nervoso que poderia ser um sucesso absolutamente perfeito?

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

"Edward!" Alice gritou da cozinha. "O café da manhã está pronto!"

Levantei-me, escorreguei uma calça de moletom por cima da minha boxer e uma camiseta sobre a minha cabeça enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha.

Eu vi que Emmett e Jasper estavam sentados à mesa enchendo suas caras com panquecas que Alice tinha feito.

"O que vocês dois patetas estão fazendo tão cedo?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett olhou para mim com a boca cheia de panqueca e disse, "A mesma razão que você está acordado. Uma vez que a Duende aqui está acordada, ninguém dorme".

"Servi-lhe um pouco de suco de laranja, Edward." Alice afirmou enquanto escorregou para o assento em frente de onde eu estava para me sentar.

"Bem, é o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de me acordar ao romper da aurora." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

Alice apenas revirou os olhos e ignorou o meu óbvio mau humor.

"Então, qual é o plano de jogo para esta noite?" Ela perguntou, e quando olhei, eu tinha três pares de olhos fixos em mim, esperando ansiosamente pela minha resposta.

"Vamos lá! Não vocês também, caras!" Eu disse incredulamente para Emmett e Jasper.

"Hey, estamos simplesmente animados por vocês dois, isso é tudo." Jasper disse em seu calmo comportamento habitual.

Com isso, Alice chegou por trás dela para onde sua bolsa estava no chão, pegou uma pasta vermelha, como um livro, e o entregou para mim.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei quando eu o abri e olhei.

"É uma lista de lugares e coisas que as pessoas podem fazer em encontros. Eu codifiquei por cores cada atividade, dependendo de que área da cidade você quer ir, que tipo de humor você está tentando definir e, naturalmente, a condição meteorológica que permite as atividades." Ela disse.

_VOCÊ. __TEM. QUE. ESTAR. BRINCANDO. COMIGO._ Esta garota era mais louca do que eu alguma vez pensei ser possível. Como é possível que sejamos parentes?

"Nuh-uh!" Eu disse. "Absolutamentefodidamente não!" Eu rebati quando bati a pasta sobre a mesa. "Olha, Alice, eu sei que você está apenas tentando ajudar, mas isto não é sobre você, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Trata-se de Bella e eu. Eu não sei o que vamos acabar fazendo esta noite, mas seja o que for, será simples e descontraído. Eu só quero uma noite tranqüila e relaxante, onde possamos conversar e conhecer um ao outro em um nível diferente. Eu não preciso de todos os sinos e apitos, e eu certamente não preciso da sua pasta de codificação de cores para um encontro. Quando você fez isso?".

"Eu disse a você que não conseguia dormir na noite passada".

"Você fez isso ontem à noite? Há como a porra de uma centena de páginas nessa coisa! É digitado e até mesmo profissionalmente encadernado." Eu observei enquanto o pegava de volta e folheava as páginas.

Quando eu olhei para ela, ela parecia um pouco magoada, e então eu me senti mal. Antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra, ela irrompeu em gargalhadas com Jasper e Emmett se juntando a ela. Olhei para todos eles antes de eu começar a rir também.

"_Há_ uma Kinko***** 24 horas na esquina, Edward." Ela guinchou entre risadas. Isso só fez o resto de nós rir ainda mais antes que eu finalmente tive que me forçar a parar porque eu distendi um músculo no meu estômago.

_*__Kinko__: é o nome antigo do FedEx. É __uma cadeia de lojas que oferecem um ponto de venda para transporte da FedEx Express e FedEx Ground (incluindo Entrega em Domicílio), bem como impressão, cópia e encadernação. Muitas lojas também oferecem facilidades de vídeo conferência. _

"Ok, Edward, você está certo." Ela disse quando começou a respirar normalmente de novo. "Você precisa fazer da sua maneira. Eu conheço Bella muito bem, e eu acho que simples e descontraído seria o que ela gostaria. Ela está todo o tipo de nervosa sobre esta noite, então eu tenho certeza que o que quer que você planejar para vocês dois, será perfeito".

Levantei-me da minha cadeira, caminhei ao redor da mesa para onde Alice estava sentada, e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. "Obrigado, Duende." Eu disse. "Eu realmente aprecio você querer ajudar, mas acho que eu preciso fazer isso do meu jeito desta vez".

"Não há problema." Ela disse enquanto se levantou e deu a Jasper um beijo antes de caminhar até a porta da frente. "A que horas eu digo a Bella para esperar você esta noite?"

"Uh... Sete horas?"

"Sete está perfeito. Vou avisá-la." Com isso, ela correu para fora do apartamento.

"Eu lavo os pratos." Eu disse a Emmett e Jasper.

Jasper acenou com a cabeça e caminhou para fora da cozinha em direção ao seu quarto. Emmett pendurou ao redor e leu o jornal enquanto eu terminava a limpeza. Assim que eu terminei de colocar o último prato no escorredor, eu me virei para ver Emmett saindo da cozinha com a pasta vermelha debaixo do seu braço.

"Uh hum." Limpei minha garganta enquanto dava risadinhas.

Emmett se virou e olhou para mim antes de olhar para baixo para a pasta vermelha debaixo do seu braço.

"Hey... eu tenho uma namorada que pode seriamente chutar a minha bunda. Eu preciso de toda a ajuda que puder conseguir".

Ele se virou e pulou de volta para o seu quarto, obviamente tentando ser engraçado. Pela segunda vez naquela manhã eu estava rindo tão forte que quase quebrei uma costela.

Às seis e quarenta e cinco, eu estava na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro no meu quarto. Meu quarto era um desastre, já que eu tinha trocado de roupa tantas vezes tentando encontrar a coisa certa a vestir. _Deus, quando eu me tornei como a porra de uma menininha?_

Finalmente me decidi por um par de jeans azul escuro, um suéter preto e marrom e sapatos pretos. Eu não estava sequer salientando o fato de que meu cabelo estava saindo em todas as direções possíveis porque, segundo o "Pedido de Construir um Edward" de Bella, ela gostava disso. Eu pulverizei algum perfume, vesti minha jaqueta de couro e saí para a sala.

Emmett já tinha saído para jantar com Rose e Jasper saiu do seu quarto ao mesmo tempo que eu saí.

"Então, você está pronto, cara?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, eu acho que sim".

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Basta agir como se este fosse outro momento que você está saindo com Bella. Emmett está fora pela noite e eu voltarei para o apartamento de Alice e Bella depois do nosso cinema, então você não deve ter qualquer interrupção se você quiser voltar para cá depois." Ele disse, enquanto balançava suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

"Uh... sim... ok. Obrigado, cara." Eu disse.

Jasper me deu um tapinha nas costas quando se dirigiu para fora da porta para pegar Alice na loja para o encontro deles.

Eu ainda estava no escuro quanto ao que fazer no nosso encontro, mas um panfleto na academia naquela tarde tinha capturado meu olhar e eu pensei que era perfeito. Fui até a geladeira e peguei as flores que eu tinha colocado lá esta tarde. Eu não queria ser clichê, mas enquanto eu estava voltando para casa da academia, passei por uma floricultura e senti que deveria fazer algo especial para Bella.

Eu não tinha idéia de que tipo de flores comprar, então pedi à florista sua sugestão. Ela disse que, por vezes, colher uma flor é mais do que simplesmente sua aparência, mas mais sobre o que elas significam. Ela me deu um cartão que listava as flores e seu significado. Examinei a lista e imediatamente decidi sobre as violetas brancas. Eu não sabia como diabos elas seriam, mas seu significado era perfeito.

Quando a florista me entregou as flores, eu tinha que admitir que elas eram realmente bonitas. Quero dizer, se eu fosse uma garota, eu teria gostado delas. Elas eram despretensiosas, ao contrário das rosas, que são tudo na sua cara com insinuações, e eu senti que elas se encaixavam perfeitamente com Bella.

Fechei o meu apartamento e fiz meu caminho até o apartamento de Bella. Quando cheguei à sua porta, gelei por um instante e respirei fundo antes de bater. Segundos se passaram antes que a porta se abrisse revelando Bella. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

Eu tinha ligado para ela mais cedo para informá-la para se agasalhar, então ela não estava vestida extremamente reveladora, ou sexy, mas ela estava fantástica. Ela estava vestindo calça jeans preta escura, botas pretas que tinham um salto baixo porque eu disse a ela que andaríamos muito, e um suéter cor creme justo que tinha um pequeno decote em V nele. Além disso, ela tinha um casaco creme mais pesado combinando que estava amarrado fechado com um cinto feito do mesmo material. Seu cabelo estava solto, exceto os lados. Eles foram puxados para trás vagamente, presos por uma presilha na parte de trás. Ela usava apenas uma sugestão de maquiagem.

Bella estava...perfeita.

"Hey." Ela disse.

"Oi. Bella, você está linda".

Ela olhou para baixo e corou antes de olhar de volta para mim. "Obrigada, você também não parece ruim".

Lembrei-me então das flores que eu estava segurando e as entreguei a ela. "Estas são para você. Espero que goste. A florista me disse o que elas querem dizer e eu pensei que elas se encaixavam".

"Oh! Elas são realmente lindas, obrigada, Edward." Ela disse enquanto as colocava em um vaso sobre a mesa. "O que elas sign..."

"Hey, Bella," eu a cortei, "você vai estar quente o suficiente apenas com esse suéter, ou você precisa de um casaco?"

"Eu deverei ficar bem com isso. É muito pesado".

"Ok, então. Vamos lá." Eu segurei a porta aberta para Bella e ela saiu antes de mim.

Depois que ela trancou a porta, fomos para os elevadores. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, coloquei minha mão sobre a parte inferior das suas costas para guiá-la antes de mim. Uma vez lá dentro, Bella olhou para mim timidamente.

"Um, Edward?"

"Sim?" Eu disse enquanto olhava para ela.

"O que significam as flores?"

Eu olhei para o chão, corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e respirei fundo antes de encontrar os olhos de Bella.

Estendi a mão e segurei a mão de Bella na minha, e disse, "Elas querem dizer 'vamos dar uma chance'."

Após dirigir por cerca de quinze minutos, encontrei um lugar na rua e estacionei. Saí rapidamente e corri para o outro lado do carro para abrir a porta de Bella para ela. Ofereci minha mão e ela a pegou enquanto saía do carro.

"Então o que é que nós estamos fazendo?" Ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Vamos para o Festival Italiano. Está bem para você?"

"Oh, o grande festival de rua? Eu adoro isso! Alice e eu costumávamos ir, mas não fomos em alguns anos. Estou tão animada!"

Graças a Deus, ela gostou da idéia. Eu tinha vindo salientando no carro que, talvez, fosse muito frio, muita caminhada, muitas pessoas, e ela não teria um bom tempo. Foi um alívio ouvir a sua animação.

Subimos a rua e giramos o quarteirão que tinha sido fechado para o festival. Havia um mar de gente, e fomos imediatamente batidos com os aromas de todos os vendedores de alimentos. Havia luzes amarradas entre as tendas dos vendedores e a música estava tocando.

Decidimos andar toda a extensão do quarteirão do festival antes de pararmos onde queríamos comer, já que havia muito por onde escolher.

"Tudo cheira tão bem. Eu não sei como é que vamos decidir." Bella gritou para mim sobre a música e a multidão.

"Eu sei." Gritei de volta. Fomos tecendo através de uma multidão tão grossa de pessoas que eu tinha medo que eu a perderia. Eu queria estender minha mão e segurar a mão dela, mas eu tinha medo que ela acharia isso muito apressado e, para ser honesto, eu estava me sentindo nervoso sobre isso. Eu nunca estive nervoso sobre como fazer o primeiro movimento em qualquer sentido do termo, mas essa garota virou meu estômago de cabeça para baixo.

Depois de caminhar, conversar e olhar para todas as artes que os vendedores estavam vendendo, eu sugeri a ela que talvez nós devêssemos entrar em um dos restaurantes para comer, ao invés de um dos vendedores de rua, para que pudéssemos ter um pouco de tempo calmo. Ela concordou.

"Eu, na verdade, conheço o melhor pequeno restaurante Italiano neste quarteirão. É administrado pela família e a comida é incrível." Ela disse para mim.

"Lidere o caminho." Eu disse enquanto a seguia de perto.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Bella deu os nossos nomes e nos disseram que seria apenas uma breve espera enquanto eles limpavam uma mesa para nós. Enquanto estávamos lá, esperando pelo Maître, um grupo de pessoas estava saindo. Como eu estava atrás dela, coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris suavemente para nos tirar do caminho deles. Imediatamente, Bella fundiu suas costas ao meu peito, então eu passei meus braços ao redor dela, estabelecendo-os contra o seu estômago enquanto apoiei meu queixo sobre o topo da sua cabeça. Ela levou suas mãos para cobrir as minhas e eu a ouvi suspirar, "Isso é bom".

Eu tive que concordar... era.

Estávamos sentados logo após e imediatamente pedimos um aperitivo chamado Mozzarella en Carozza, que era de mussarela entre pão, ovo frito e ovo mexido e servido com um molho de tomate picante... _Eu sei, saudável, certo? Mas tão fodidamente bom._

Para os nossos pratos, estávamos olhando para pedir a mesma coisa, mas decidimos cada um pedir algo diferente para que pudéssemos compartilhar. Bella pediu Ravióli de Cogumelos e eu pedi o combo de Filé Mignon e Macarrão com Molho de Camarão. Eu também pedi para nós uma garrafa de Pinot Noir.

Após o nosso vinho ser servido, Bella tomou um gole e olhou para mim.

"Estou tendo um tempo muito agradável, Edward. Tenho que dizer que estou realmente feliz que você me convidou para sair esta noite." Ela disse enquanto corou ligeiramente e, em seguida, olhou novamente para o copo de vinho.

Estendi minha mão sobre a mesa, coloquei meu dedo debaixo do seu queixo e inclinei sua cabeça para cima para que os seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

"E eu estou realmente contente que você disse sim".

Nossos olhos ficaram trancados enquanto ela sorria e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

A conversa durante o jantar correu muito facilmente. Eu não podia acreditar quão confortável estávamos em torno um do outro. Todos os momentos tensos e estranhos que tivemos no passado pareceram voar diretamente pela janela. Acho que quando você quebra a parede e começa a aceitar a atração que sente por outra pessoa, em vez de lutar contra ela, você não tem nenhuma razão para sentir qualquer tensão.

Cada um de nós contou histórias sobre a nossa infância. Isso levou a várias rodadas de risadas de nós dois. Nós até contamos um ao outro histórias das nossas experiências de morar com Alice... que definitivamente mereceram a maioria das risadas da noite.

No momento que paguei a conta e nos levantamos para ir embora, meus sentimentos por Bella haviam se intensificado a um nível totalmente novo. Eu ainda estava um pouco nervoso com tanto sentimento por uma garota que não era Tanya, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso simplesmente parecia certo. No último ano eu estive respirando nada além de ar sujo e estagnado. Bella era definitivamente a lufada de ar fresco que eu tão terrivelmente necessitava.

Quando saímos do restaurante, peguei a mão de Bella, trouxe até meus lábios e a beijei.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu docemente. "O que foi isso?"

"Por me fazer sorrir pela primeira vez em muito tempo e realmente se importar com isso." Eu disse.

"Bem, nesse caso." Ela disse quando estendeu sua mão para baixo, pegou minha mão, levou-a até os lábios e a beijou. "O mesmo vale para mim".

Deixamos as nossas mãos caírem entre nós, ainda juntas, enquanto caminhávamos de volta para baixo da rua.

"Hey, Bella, que tal se eu ganhar um prêmio para você?" Eu me ofereci quando chegamos a uma barraca de jogo.

Eu a puxei na direção do jogo. Entreguei ao cara o dinheiro em troca de três bolas macias. Era um daqueles jogos onde você tem que derrubar todos os itens empilhados. Eu sabia que os do fundo eram equipados com pesos, então eles eram quase impossíveis de derrubar, mas eu estava determinado a ganhar alguma coisa para ela. Eu era o arremessador do meu time na liga de baseball no colégio, e os bombeiros tinham um campeonato em que eu jogava, então isto era um pedaço de bolo.

Joguei a primeira bola e derrubei sem qualquer problema.

"Você pode parar agora e pegar um pequeno prêmio, ou ir para as três. Se você derrubar todas as três, você tem um item da prateleira de cima. Se você perder qualquer um dos dois próximos lançamentos, você não ganha nada. Você quer arriscar? Basta pegar o prêmio pequeno." O adolescente espinhento informou-me através do microfone que ele estava usando. _Quero dizer, sério? Eu estava parado bem ali e ninguém mais estava jogando. Será que ele realmente precisa falar através de um microfone? _

Eu nem sequer respondi a ele. Tomei meus próximos dois tiros consecutivamente, derrubando todas as garrafas. Eu olhei para o garoto e disse, "Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

"Qual você quer?" Ele perguntou enquanto revirou os olhos para mim.

Olhei para Bella, "Vá em frente e escolha aquele que você quer".

Ela olhou para os animais de pelúcia que estavam pendurados no topo do trailer, deliberando qual deles ela pegaria.

"Eu vou pegar aquele." Ela disse quando apontou.

"O lobo?" Perguntei meio surpreso porque não era realmente o mais bonito. Se eu fosse uma garota eu teria provavelmente escolhido o urso rosa, ou algo assim. _O quê? Cale a boca!_

"Eu venho de uma pequena cidade na Península Olympic e temos lobos ao redor. Eu acho que isso meio que me lembra de casa".

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Você ouviu a dama. Dê a ela o lobo".

Depois que o garoto entregou a Bella o seu lobo, começamos a fazer nosso caminho de volta pela rua em direção de onde havíamos entrado. Parei brevemente para comprar-nos um saco cheio de Zeppoli para dividir. Eles são pequenas bolas de massa de pão frito que são polvilhadas com açúcar em pó. Você _não pode_ ir a um Festival Italiano e não pegá-los. Eles são fodidamente uma bomba, sem dúvida!

Quando nos aproximamos do carro, olhei para Bella e ri.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou-me quase na defensiva.

"Nada, é só que você tem açúcar de confeiteiro por toda a sua boca." Eu disse entre risos.

Ela tentou limpá-lo, mas só tirou um pouco no processo.

"Bom?" Ela disse olhando para mim.

"Não, espera, venha aqui, me deixe fazer isso".

Eu encarei Bella na rua exatamente ao lado do meu carro e coloquei uma mão em seu rosto. Com a outra mão, esfreguei meu polegar em sua boca para tirar o pó. Depois de algum tempo, percebi que eu ainda estava esfregando seus lábios muito tempo depois de todo o pó ter sido removido. Bella não tinha dito nada para me parar.

Ficamos ali olhando um para o outro enquanto meu polegar traçava sobre seus lábios. Então Bella fechou seus olhos e começou a se inclinar em direção a mim. Eu estava prestes a me mover para ela quando uma viatura policial correu com suas sirenes apitando.

"Merda!" Ambos dissemos quando saltamos longe um do outro, assustados.

Minha mão lentamente caiu do seu rosto e eu a estendi para a maçaneta da porta do lado do passageiro e a abri para Bella. Ela me deu um último olhar, respirou fundo e entrou no carro. Fechei a porta e caminhei de volta ao redor para o lado do motorista, liguei o carro e fiz meu caminho de volta para casa.

Eu parei no estacionamento do nosso prédio e estacionei. Após abrir a porta de Bella, nós fizemos nosso caminho para dentro e para o elevador. Quando entramos no elevador, apertei o botão para o meu andar e me afastei. Bella pareceu hesitar e depois avançou com o dedo apontado para apertar o botão do seu andar. Estendi a mão e agarrei seu pulso antes que ela tivesse uma chance. Eu me inclinei para ela e falei suavemente em seu ouvido.

"Não." Eu disse. "Ainda é cedo. Por que você não volta para a minha casa e toma uma bebida?"

Sua postura pareceu endireitar e ela ficou paralisada por um minuto. Então ela relaxou e sem olhar para mim, ela sussurrou, "Tudo bem".

Saímos do elevador e em direção ao meu apartamento. Abri a porta e a segurei aberta para Bella enquanto ela caminhava na minha frente. Fechei a porta e então peguei o pesado casaco de Bella dela.

"Sente-se. O que eu posso pegar para você beber?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio e pensou em voz alta. "Uh... você tem cerveja?" Ela perguntou.

Eu ri. "Bella, três caras vivem aqui. Claro que temos cerveja." Entrei na cozinha para pegar duas da geladeira.

"É engraçado." Ela gritou. "Eu estive neste apartamento um milhão de vezes antes, diabos, eu até mesmo tenho uma chave dele, mas esta é a primeira vez que eu realmente me senti como uma convidada aqui. Parece um pouco formal porque estamos em um encontro".

Voltei para a sala e entreguei a cerveja a Bella. "Por favor, não se sinta formal só porque você está aqui comigo. Eu quero que você fique tão confortável aqui como sempre foi".

Eu balancei a cabeça em direção ao sofá e fiz sinal para que Bella sentasse. Nós dois sentamos e tomamos goles das nossas cervejas.

"Eu espero que você tenha tido um bom momento esta noite." Eu disse antes de tomar outro gole de cerveja.

"Eu tive, eu realmente tive, Edward. Muito obrigada pelo jantar e o lobo de pelúcia que você ganhou para mim. Principalmente, obrigada pela companhia maravilhosa".

Eu sorri para ela.

"Eles têm festivais como esse em Chicago?"

"Oh, sim! Claro que eles têm. Isso é o que me fez pensar que seria uma coisa divertida para nós esta noite, quando eu vi o folheto dele. Meus pais costumavam levar Alice e eu para eles o tempo todo quando nós éramos crianças. Havia um Festival Polonês realmente bom que eu costumava ir a todo tempo com Tan... com os amigos".

Eu rapidamente olhei para a minha garrafa de cerveja e comecei a descascar o rótulo fora da parte dianteira. Como se sentisse a minha inquietação, Bella pôs a mão no meu joelho.

"Hey, Edward." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu não quero me intrometer. Eu não sei muito sobre a sua vida em Chicago, mas eu ouvi um pouco aqui e ali sobre você de Alice ao longo dos anos. Eu sei que houve uma razão importante por que você se mudou aqui para Seattle, mas mesmo assim Alice sempre foi relutante em falar sobre isso." Ela, então, respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Edward, o que aconteceu entre você e Tanya?"

Meu coração doía ao mero som do seu nome sendo falado. Eu congelei no lugar enquanto continuava olhando para a garrafa de cerveja no meu colo. Bem, lá estava... a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Aquela que eu estive temendo ser trazida à tona aqui. Eu realmente não tinha que falar sobre isso em Chicago porque todo mundo que me conhece já sabia a história toda, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que as pessoas em Seattle começassem a me fazer perguntas sobre o meu passado e isso acabaria vindo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu estava tendo um grande momento com Bella, que eu realmente não queria estragar o resto do nosso encontro, para mim ou para ela, por entrar em tudo isso agora.

Eu provavelmente esperei muito tempo sem dizer nada porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, Bella enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos.

"Deus, eu sou tão estúpida. Eu não deveria ter perguntado sobre isso. Obviamente não é algo sobre o qual você queira falar e eu deveria aprender a simplesmente cuidar da minha maldita coisa. Eu sou estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"

Deus... eu não poderia deixar Bella pensar que ela tinha feito algo errado por me fazer uma pergunta.

Eu me virei em sua direção e estiquei minhas duas mãos para tirar as suas do seu rosto. Descansei nossas mãos juntas suavemente para baixo em seu colo.

"Bella, você não é estúpida e você não fez nada errado. Eu quero que você sinta-se livre para me perguntar qualquer coisa, sempre que quiser. Eu devo a você uma resposta para essa pergunta. Você confiou em mim o suficiente e foi honesta comigo quando contou-me sobre a sua situação toda com Jacob. Eu prometo a você, Bella, eu vou te contar a história toda... só não agora, ok? Eu deixei Chicago tentando fugir de tudo e eu apenas não estou pronto para abrir a caixa de Pandora ainda. Você pode, por favor, me dar um pouco mais de tempo?"

Os olhos dela suavizaram e ela apertou minhas mãos um pouco mais apertadas. "É claro que sim, Edward, eu entendo completamente. É realmente difícil eu falar sobre a situação de Jacob, e eu continuo a me encontrar não sendo capaz de fazer isso quando meus colegas de trabalho o trazem à tona. Houve até mesmo um momento durante o verão, quando eu contemplei a idéia de mudar-me de Seattle porque eu não posso imaginar o que será o dia se e quando eu encontrá-lo e aquela moça. Vou esperar o tempo que você precisar, e quando você estiver pronto para me dizer, eu estarei aqui".

Eu apertei suas mãos e dei a ela um sorriso que eu esperava que transmitisse a ela o quanto significava para mim o que ela acabou de dizer.

Exatamente então, meu celular apitou, indicando que minha bateria estava morrendo. "Eu já volto, Bella, só vou colocar meu telefone no carregador." Eu disse enquanto me levantava e caminhava em direção ao meu quarto.

Fui até a minha mesa de cabeceira e liguei meu telefone antes de estabelecê-lo no carregador. Fiquei lá por um momento tentando reunir meus pensamentos. Eu não queria que a conversa que acabei de ter com Bella bagunçasse a minha cabeça e estragasse o resto da noite. Eu estava tendo uma noite muito boa com Bella que eu não queria que meus próprios problemas arruinassem o nosso tempo juntos.

Quando eu me senti relaxar novamente, virei-me no meu calcanhar e dei um passo adiante antes de parar. Lá na minha porta, inclinando-se contra o batente, estava Bella. Não escapou da minha atenção que ela havia retirado a presilha do seu cabelo, deixando os cachos caírem suavemente em seus ombros.

"Oi." Ela disse em voz baixa enquanto um sorriso doce espalhava pelo seu rosto.

Minha boca subiu no meu famoso sorriso torto. "Hey." Eu disse de volta.

Ficamos ali apenas olhando um para o outro. Debati o que eu deveria fazer. Eu sabia o que eu queria fazer, mas estávamos realmente prontos para isso? Eu sabia que tínhamos quase nos beijado antes quando estávamos do lado de fora do meu carro, mas agora estávamos no meu quarto. Passei os últimos meses lutando contra cada pensamento e desejo que eu tinha por essa mulher, e isso sempre tinha sido a escolha errada. A única coisa que eu achei que parecia certa foi quando segui o meu instinto para ela.

Sem um outro pensamento, tomei três passos pelo quarto e parei na frente dela. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e ela imediatamente se endireitou, não mais apoiada no batente. Eu a puxei alguns passos para dentro e então a movi, então ela agora estava encostada na parede à direita da minha porta. Meus olhos nunca deixaram os dela enquanto eu mantive minha mão direita no seu ombro, enquanto minha mão esquerda estendeu e fechou a porta e a trancou. Eu espalmei minhas mãos contra a parede em cada lado da cabeça dela.

Bella estava olhando nos meus olhos e mastigando seu lábio inferior nervosamente.

Abaixei minha mão e escovei meu polegar sobre os lábios dela para impedi-la.

"Não." Eu disse. "Esses lábios são muito bonitos para você estar mastigando-os".

Eu então movi minha mão ao longo da sua mandíbula para deitá-la em seu rosto. Nós dois estávamos respirando superficialmente agora. Olhei para ela por um último momento antes de finalmente me inclinar e nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Eu estava certo sobre Bella. Seus lábios e seus beijos eram tão suaves e sensuais. Nós nos beijamos lentamente e castamente no início, mas depois ela abriu seus lábios ligeiramente e eu deslizei minha língua em sua boca. Ela encontrou a minha língua com a sua e nós apenas as deixamos suavemente se familiarizarem uma com a outra.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, as mãos de Bella levantaram de onde estavam penduradas dos seus lados e se contorceram ao redor da minha cintura. Ela as segurou ali por um momento antes de deslizar em torno das minhas costas. Ela pressionou seu corpo para mais perto do meu enquanto me abraçava e nosso beijo ficou mais intenso. Nossas línguas começaram a lutar pelo domínio. Minhas mãos correram para cima do seu rosto e aos seus cabelos. Minhas mãos percorriam seu pescoço e sua nuca, terminando um pouco acima da curva da sua bunda.

Muito de repente eu senti seu pequeno corpo empurrando o meu, tentando me mover para trás para a cama.

Puxei meu rosto para trás dos seus lábios. "Bella, você tem certeza?" Eu não queria pressioná-la a qualquer coisa para a qual ela não estivesse pronta e, tanto quanto eu queria estar com ela, eu não sabia se eu estava pronto ainda. Sexo vazio é uma coisa, mas eu sabia que nunca seria apenas sexo com ela. Com Bella seria fazer amor, e eu não sabia se eu estava mentalmente preparado para isso.

"Edward, eu sei que nós vamos levar as coisas devagar. Eu só quero estar perto de você agora. Podemos ser íntimos agora sem ter relações sexuais".

Eu imediatamente bati meus lábios de volta aos dela e a girei ao redor, então agora eu estava de frente para a minha cama. Eu andava lentamente e, quando a parte de trás dos seus joelhos bateu no meu colchão, eu a abaixei lentamente para a cama com a minha mão nunca deixando a sua nuca, até que ela estivesse gentilmente colocada em meu travesseiro.

Eu me engatinhei na cama, meus joelhos abertos sobre os seus quadris, e pairei sobre ela. Ela deslizou suas mãos até meu peito, sobre meus ombros, para a minha nuca e depois para o meu cabelo antes de puxar minha cabeça para baixo para que eu pudesse encontrar seus lábios novamente. Imediatamente, nosso beijo foi intenso. Nossas línguas se encontraram novamente e o gosto dela era fenomenal. Ela manteve suas mãos no meu cabelo e estava correndo os dedos por ele rudemente. Eu estava tentando não descansar todo o meu peso sobre ela, então inclinei-me no meu cotovelo esquerdo. Minha mão direita começou a subir e descer pelo seu lado. Eu a corri do lado da curva do seu seio, pelo lado da sua costela, pelo seu quadril e depois sua coxa, e de volta novamente. Eu fiz esta varredura com minha mão diversas vezes, quando na minha última viagem de volta para cima, enfiei a mão debaixo da sua camisa.

As costas dos meus dedos pastaram subindo a pele macia do seu estômago, fazendo-a estremecer com a sensação. Eu avançava lentamente pelo seu tronco até sentir o tecido acetinado do seu sutiã. Virei a minha mão de forma que estivesse plana em suas costelas e a corri para cima e para baixo do seu monte. Esfreguei algumas vezes sobre o sutiã antes de eu empurrar o tecido para cima e para fora do caminho. Passei minha mão de volta sobre seus seios expostos e belisquei seu mamilo.

Bella ofegou e então gemeu na minha boca. Foi o som mais erótico que eu já tinha ouvido. Seus lábios atacaram os meus quando ela estendeu sua mão e agarrou minha mão que suportava meu peso, fazendo-me abaixar o meu corpo no dela completamente. Ela começou a moer seus quadris nos meus e foi a minha vez de gemer em sua boca. Ela puxou sua mão da minha, envolveu-a em torno de mim e agarrou minha bunda. Em seguida, ela engatou uma de suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e continuou movendo seus quadris.

Eu comecei a combinar os movimentos dela com os meus quadris enquanto continuava a esfregar suas mamas.

Após alguns minutos disto, senti Bella se mexer e a próxima coisa que eu sabia, suas mãos estavam estendendo-se entre nós tentando desabotoar meu jeans.

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás. "Bella, o que você está fazendo?"

"Edward, só porque não faremos sexo, não significa que não podemos fazer outras coisas." Ela disse através dos olhos enevoados. "Então, simplesmente cale a boca e me beije".

_Sim, senhora!_

Começamos a nos beijar de novo e Bella desabotoou o meu jeans e lentamente puxou o zíper para baixo. Eu envolvi meu braço em volta da cintura dela e nos rolei para os nossos lados. Ela pastava sua mão para cima e para baixo na minha barriga antes de parar no topo da minha cueca boxer. Ela corajosamente deslizou as mãos por trás do elástico e para dentro. Quando ela finalmente chegou ao meu pau, ela envolveu sua mãozinha em torno dele e então eu ofeguei.

Eu, então, senti o seu sorriso contra a minha boca. "Deus, Edward, se eu soubesse, eu teria mirado ainda maior no meu _McConstrua-Um-Edward._" Ela riu de novo.

Eu mentalmente dei um sinal de positivo para mim mesmo.

Olhei para ela, sorrindo, e apenas balancei minha cabeça. "Nunca subestime um Cullen." Eu disse, sentindo todo o tipo de convencido... fazendo um trocadilho planejado!

"Quem diria que 23 cm seria uma subestimação." Ela disse com uma voz sensual, antes de me beijar novamente.

Ela tirou seu polegar e o esfregou sobre a ponta, recolhendo a umidade acumulada lá antes de descer pelo meu eixo. Ela começou a passar sua mão lentamente para cima e para baixo no meu pau, quase dolorosamente lenta. Era tão fodidamente bom que eu estava assustado que eu acabaria extremamente rápido bem ali.

Tive que me concentrar em outra coisa para que eu não ficasse focado somente na forma que esta linda mulher estava trabalhando na minha ereção habilmente.

Eu conhecia exatamente a distração perfeita.

Pensei em retirar sua camisa no início, mas eu estava com medo que, uma vez que as roupas começassem a ser removidas, nenhum de nós teria o controle de não começar a transar como fodidos coelhos.

Então as roupas tinham que ficar... neste momento.

Corri minha mão pelo seu lado até sua cintura e, em seguida, através da sua barriga até que encontrei o botão da sua calça jeans. Em um movimento rápido, o botão foi desfeito e o zíper abaixado.

Bella riu. "Teve muita prática fazendo isso?" Ela brincou.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso arrogante e disse, "Cale a boca e me beije".

Deslizei minhas mãos em sua calcinha. Eu quase gozei novamente quando senti que Bella estava completamente depilada! _Essa garota poderia ser fodidamente mais quente?_

Eu a esfreguei por fora num primeiro momento, apenas dando a ela algum atrito antes de deslizar o dedo entre suas dobras sobre seu clitóris inchado. Bella ofegou e empurrou-se em mim. Ela então começou a acariciar meu pau mais rápido, então eu sabia que bati no doce ponto. Ela estava encharcada e isso só fez o meu pau já duro ficar ainda mais duro sabendo que eu a tinha deixado desse jeito.

Eu continuei a esfregar seu clitóris com meu polegar, enquanto mergulhei dois dedos dentro dela. Comecei a bombear meus dedos dentro dela. Ela gemeu e então apertou seu aperto levemente no meu pau e trabalhou um pouco mais rápido. Estávamos combinando o movimento um do outro para se mover. Se ela abrandava, eu abrandava um pouco. Se ela acelerasse, eu acelerava.

Eu sabia que não seria capaz de agüentar muito mais tempo e, pelos sons que Bella estava fazendo, eu não acho que ela seria capaz também.

Eu finalmente mergulhei um terceiro dedo dentro dela e depois de algumas bombeadas a mais, senti Bella contrair ao redor do meu dedo e gemer o meu nome.

"Oh, Deus… Edward… mmm".

Apague o que eu disse antes. _Este_ era o som mais erótico que eu já ouvi!

Ela tinha parado de mexer sua mão no meu pau momentaneamente, mas logo que ela cavalgou sua última onda e capturou sua respiração, ela rudemente me empurrou para as minhas costas e puxou meu pau completamente fora das minhas calças. Ela continuou a trabalhar em mim enquanto ela se inclinou para mim de lado e me beijou profundamente e apaixonadamente. Ela segurou minha mão, deslizou-a sob a sua camisa e a colocou sobre o seu seio.

Vendo Bella tomar tal controle, totalmente me excitou ainda mais e depois de algumas bombeadas a mais de sua mão, eu avisei a ela que gozaria.

Ela estendeu a mão livre e puxou minha camisa para cima para que eu não lançasse sobre toda a minha roupa, e então eu gozei... FORTE.

"Deus, Bella… É. Tão. Fodidamente. Bom".

Quando a minha mangueira de incêndio pessoal finalmente desligou, eu joguei um braço sobre os meus olhos para acalmar a minha respiração e levei meu outro braço que estava mais próximo de Bella e o envolvi ao redor dela e a puxei para mais perto do meu lado. Eu a senti descansar sua cabeça no meu peito e nós dois ficamos ali respirando pesadamente.

Quando minha respiração estabilizou, tirei meu braço dos meus olhos e espreitei para ela, vendo apenas o topo da sua cabeça.

"Hey." Eu disse a ela em voz baixa.

Ela olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos castanhos e sorriu, e eu me inclinei e a beijei na ponta do nariz.

Ela rolou sobre a sua barriga e apoiou-se para cima em seus antebraços sobre o meu peito. "Essa é a coisa mais quente que eu fiz com todas as minhas roupas vestidas em um longo tempo." Ela riu.

"Sim, bem, apenas espere para ver quão quente será quando todas as nossas roupas estiverem fora." Eu disse a ela enquanto arqueei minha sobrancelha.

Ela começou a morder seu lábio de novo e olhou para mim com luxúria.

De repente, Bella se sentou e escapou da cama.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Perguntei quando estendi minha mão para agarrá-la brincando, mas errei.

"Eu só vou conseguir alguma coisa com o que limpar você." Ela respondeu enquanto pegava a toalha que eu tinha usado quando tomei banho mais cedo e tinha largado na cadeira da minha mesa. Ela caminhou de volta, sentou-se na cama ao meu lado e limpou meu estômago.

"Da próxima vez eu tenho a sensação de que não haverá razão para ter que limpar o seu estômago depois." Ela disse, enquanto o rubor enchia suas bochechas.

Eu olhei para ela em choque, minha boca simplesmente escancarada em assombro. Como essa garota poderia dizer e fazer as coisas que ela fez e depois ainda corar e ser tímida sobre isso? Que fodidamente excitante isso era. Ela era incrível.

Bella espiou para mim e disse, "Eu provavelmente deveria ir para casa agora".

Tentei transmitir através do meu olhar que ela não tinha que ir embora se ela não quisesse. Eu não era o tipo de cara que tinha intimidades com uma garota e depois a mandava embora. Principalmente não com Bella, ela era especial.

Ela definitivamente pareceu entender o que eu estava tentando expressar porque ela colocou sua mão no meu rosto e cobriu minha bochecha. "Eu adoraria nada mais do que ficar aqui e dormir em seus braços esta noite, Edward, mas eu acho que por hoje é melhor eu ir para casa".

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão e saí da cama. Fechei minha calça, assim como Bella, e me abaixei para colocar os sapatos que eu nem tinha percebido que tirei.

"Por que você está colocando seus sapatos de volta?" Bella me perguntou.

"Eu estou levando você para casa".

"Edward, isso é bobagem. Moro no mesmo edifício. Eu só tenho que descer o elevador alguns andares".

"Bella, quando eu levo uma mulher para sair, eu a busco e a levo de volta. Serviço de porta a porta, minha querida. Minha mãe criou-me bem".

Bella riu e, em seguida, pegou minha mão. Saímos do meu quarto, atravessamos o apartamento e saímos pela porta da frente para o elevador. Quando a porta do elevador abriu, ambos entramos e eu puxei Bella em meu peito, passando meus braços ao redor dela.

Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e encostou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu descansava meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça. Ficamos assim sem dizer uma palavra todo o passeio de elevador até o seu andar.

Quando a campainha soou e a porta se abriu, nós dois soltamos um pequeno suspiro de aborrecimento.

Nós relutantemente nos soltamos e saímos do elevador de mãos dadas.

Quando chegamos à sua porta, ela se virou para mim.

"Edward, eu tive um tempo incrível esta noite. Eu não poderia imaginar um primeiro encontro mais perfeito".

Ela baixou os olhos para o chão e quando ela olhou de volta para mim, uma única lágrima corria pela sua face.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

Peguei as minhas duas mãos e segurei o rosto dela. Fiquei olhando nos olhos dela enquanto usei meu polegar para limpar a lágrima do seu rosto.

"Não, obrigado _você_, Bella." Eu disse para ela.

Eu sabia que Bella não estava apenas me agradecendo pelo encontro. Ela estava me agradecendo pela mesma razão que eu a estava agradecendo. Foi por ajudar a retirar um pouco da dor que ambos estivemos carregando por muito tempo. Foi para mostrar ao outro que havia uma luz no fim do túnel em que estivemos andando por tanto tempo. Foi por fazer o outro sorrir e rir tanto esta noite e não ter que fingir. Mais importante ainda, foi por mostrar um ao outro que era possível encontrar a felicidade em outra pessoa, não importa o quanto nós ainda tínhamos problemas com nosso passado.

Inclinei-me e dei um beijo suave e casto nos lábios de Bella. Eu a segurei ainda por um momento antes de quebrar e me afastar.

"Boa noite, Bella".

"Boa noite, Edward".

Esperei no corredor até que Bella estivesse dentro do seu apartamento e ouvi o clique da fechadura.

Eu me virei e voltei para o elevador e entrei, apertando o botão do meu andar.

Eu repassava os acontecimentos da noite na minha cabeça e eu sabia que eu tinha sido tão errado todos estes meses quando eu tentei ficar apenas amigo de Bella. Percebi que eu tinha meus problemas com o que trabalhar. Eu ainda amava Tanya, mas Bella estava finalmente me ajudando a ver que eu realmente poderia começar de novo. Eu pensava que me mudar para Seattle era uma desculpa, que eu estava apenas fugindo dos meus problemas e colocando um band-aid sobre o assunto, em vez de lidar com ele. Eu estava agora começando a entender por que Alice tinha empurrado por tanto tempo para que eu viesse para cá.

Eu não estava fugindo da minha antiga vida, eu simplesmente estava me permitindo iniciar uma nova.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, o que foi esse primeiro encontro deles? Foi lindo no início e depois, completamente inesperado, mas perfeito mesmo assim! Eu só digo a vc´s que eu estou completamente surtada com esse bombeirão, será que posso fazer o meu "Pedido de Edward" tb? Tipo... agora?_

_Tô postando agora que já é meia-noite pq as minhas amigas queridas estão me "bombardeando" com sms e e-mails dizendo que já é sexta-feira e que eu devo postar... então... aí está..._

_Adiantando que será só 1 cap. por semana mesmo pq eles estão ficando grandes e no momento eu não dou conta de traduzir e postar 2 por semanas..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**# Bella POV #**

Esta semana tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno e eu nunca estive tão em êxtase que o fim de semana tinha finalmente chegado. Entre um par de meninos da minha turma entrando em uma briga durante o recreio na segunda e a realização da conferência de Pais e Professores nos últimos dois dias e meio, eu estava completamente exausta. Normalmente, eu nunca me importava em encontrar com os pais, mas este ano, eu tinha uma turma particularmente rude, tanto comportamental como academicamente. Tendo que estar consciente de como formular a frase do meu texto para os pais era um desafio às vezes.

Então havia Edward. Pensando em nosso incrível encontro que compartilhamos no último sábado, foi o único destaque da minha semana. Eu não o tinha visto muito desde que ele assumiu algumas mudanças de turno no quartel. No entanto, nós falamos ao telefone todos os dias, mesmo que fosse só para dizer boa noite um ao outro.

A maneira como ele me beijou e pressionou-me contra a parede do seu quarto jogava como um filme na minha cabeça repetidamente. Sem sequer começar o que era realmente brincar ao redor com ele. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar como eu fui adiantada com Edward, informando-o que, embora nós não estivéssemos prontos para o sexo, havia um monte de outras coisas que poderíamos fazer para nos manter ocupados. O simples pensamento de me contorcer contra a mão dele enquanto seus dedos brincavam comigo como a fina corda de um instrumento, trazendo-me à beira do êxtase e de volta, tinha as minhas partes femininas formigando enquanto eu estava sentada na minha mesa no trabalho. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu me contorci no meu lugar enquanto fazia testes de soletrar enquanto imaginava Edward gozando completamente devido aos movimentos hábeis da minha mão. Só de pensar nisso agora me tinha frustrada e ansiando para vê-lo novamente. Felizmente, eu não teria que esperar muito tempo, já que Edward me pediu para sair com ele amanhã. Ele havia me instruído para limpar a minha agenda para o dia todo e à noite. Dizer que eu estava radiante era um eufemismo. No entanto, mantive esses sentimentos para mim mesma, necessitando permanecer fresca por um tempo.

Então aqui estava eu na noite desta sexta feira, despojando-me das minhas roupas de trabalho e entrando no chuveiro. Fiquei sob o spray da água fumegante mais que o normal, deixando-a lavar o estresse da minha semana. Quando eu senti que estava bem e relaxada, desliguei a água e saí do chuveiro, envolvendo-me na minha toalha de banho.

Eu me enfiei no meu quarto e olhei para o meu despertador na mesinha de cabeceira, percebendo que era apenas seis horas. Alice não deveria estar em casa por mais uma hora, então eu decidi limpar a sala de estar um pouco. Na verdade, eu estava me sentindo um pouco inquieta. Meu chuveiro havia despertado meus sentidos e eu tinha um pouco de energia reprimida, que queria desesperadamente se libertar. Eu conhecia esse estado de espírito. Eu precisava da explosão da música, dançar ao redor, enquanto eu pegava algumas miudezas que estavam espalhadas e fazia alguns outros polimentos e limpeza.

Com um intenso sentimento de determinação, eu troquei para um par de calcinha branca estilo boxer masculina e um top azul claro justo, que mais parecia um sutiã esportivo, considerando que deixava o meu umbigo à mostra. Sem me preocupar em espiar no espelho, peguei meu cabelo molhado em um coque bagunçado no topo da minha cabeça. Fiz meu caminho até a cozinha, abri o armário debaixo da pia e me agachei para recolher os itens necessários de limpeza. Praticamente pulando pelo corredor até a sala, fiz o meu caminho para a minha estação de áudio do iPod e escolhi a lista para este exato momento. Aumentei o volume em antecipação.

Quando o solo de guitarra da música de James, _Laid,_ passeou na sala, eu imediatamente comecei a balançar a cabeça de lado a lado, caminhando em direção ao sofá. Uma vez que a bateria retrocedeu, bati as mãos contra as almofadas no tempo com a batida.

_This bed is on fire with passionate love  
The neighbors complain about the noises above  
But she only comes when she's on top_

Esta cama pega fogo com paixão e amor

Os vizinhos reclamam sobre o barulho acima

Mas ela só goza quando ela está por cima

Eu balançava meus quadris e abaixava até o chão, segurando na mesa do café como apoio. Eu lentamente levantei e me inclinei, balançando a minha bunda no ar enquanto pulverizei um pinho de limão sobre a mesa e usei um pano para polir a sujeira. Deslizando o pano ao longo do topo da mesa em sincronia com a batida da música, a metade inferior do meu corpo tomou vontade própria, meus quadris empurrando no ar.

_The therapist said not to see you no more  
She said you're like a disease without any cure  
She said I'm so obsessed that I'm becoming a bore_

_Oh, no_

Minha terapeuta disse pra não te ver mais

Ela disse que você é como uma doença sem cura

Ela disse que estou tão obcecado que estou me tornando um chato

Oh, não

Levantei-me ereta, preparando-me para a próxima linha da música, balançando o pano de pó no ar enquanto girava e levantava meus seios.

_Ah you think you're so pretty_

Ah, você se acha tão bonita

Sentindo-me destemida e poderosa pela canção otimista, eu escorreguei até as janelas, o limpador de vidro na mão, e olhei para o horizonte da noite. Continuei a minha rotina de dança segurando levemente as cortinas para movê-las de lado, sobressaindo a minha bunda para fora e a sacudindo como se não fosse da conta de ninguém enquanto eu respingava nas janelas um pouco de _Vidrex_. Enquanto o líquido azul escorria do painel em estrias, eu furiosamente o limpava. Decidindo que as janelas estavam completamente limpas, eu girei ao redor e comecei a dublar a música, utilizando a garrafa de _Vidrex_ como um microfone.

_Caught your hand inside the till  
Slammed your fingers in the door  
Fought with kitchen knives and skewers  
Dressed me up in women's clothes  
Messed around with gender roles  
Line my eyes and call me pretty_

Travou sua mão dentro da gaveta

Bateu os dedos na porta

Lutou com facas de cozinha e espetos

Vestiu-me com roupas de mulher

Mexeu com os papéis de gênero

Alinhou meus olhos e me chamou de linda

Fechando meus olhos e virando ao redor, eu estava no meu próprio mundo, deslizando minha mão livre ao longo do meu estômago, em torno de meu peito e sobre os meus seios até que cheguei ao meu pescoço. Deixando cair o frasco de spray no chão com um baque, corri minhas mãos pelos lados do meu pescoço e no meu cabelo, quando eu decidi retirar o elástico do meu coque, permitindo que o meu cabelo úmido e ondulado caísse sobre os meus ombros.

_Moved out of the house so you moved next door  
I locked you out you cut a hole in the wall  
I found you sleeping next to me I thought I was alone  
You're driving me crazy when are you coming home_

_Pretty_

_Pretty_

Mudei para fora de casa, então você mudou da porta ao lado

Tranquei você para fora, você fez um buraco na parede

Encontrei você dormindo perto de mim, eu pensei que estava sozinho

Você está me deixando louco quando você está voltando para casa

Linda

Linda

Quando o último solo de bateria começou a explodir pelos alto-falantes, eu batia meus punhos no ar e balançava minha cabeça freneticamente, meu cabelo voando em todas as direções. Quando a música terminou abruptamente, eu parei de dançar e atirei minha cabeça para cima com o fim da canção.

Foi então que me deparei com três pares de olhos, olhando-me com admiração.

_Foda-se. Minha. Vida._

Eu queria me arrastar para o próximo buraco e não sair até o próximo ano.

Primeiro, havia Emmett, que estava encostado no balcão da cozinha com os braços cruzados. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas enquanto a risada vibrava através de todo o seu corpo, fazendo parecer que ele estava em convulsão.

Em seguida, havia Alice, olhos entortados com diversão enquanto ela estava cobrindo sua boca. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando segurar suas risadinhas, pois ela provavelmente sentia o meu constrangimento.

Por fim, lá estava Edward, olhos arregalados e eu ousaria dizer um pouco... escuros? Eles estavam tentando transmitir algo para mim, mas eu não tinha certeza se era aversão, ou adoração. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta enquanto ele simplesmente olhava de volta para mim. Alice olhou em sua direção, estendeu sua mão, colocou-a debaixo do queixo dele e empurrou sua boca fechada. Edward balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Talvez ele estivesse tentando apagar a imagem de mim. Deus sabe que eu estava tentando apagar este momento.

Quando _Shook Me All Night Long, _do AC/DC, começou a substituir o silêncio na sala, eu atirei para o meu iPod e o desliguei rapidamente. Isto só fez Emmett duas vezes mais histérico. Alice e Edward ainda estavam lá parados, Alice olhando para Edward, e Edward parecendo estupefato, passando a mão pelo cabelo como se quisesse dizer algo.

Eu precisava sair e retirar-me para o meu próprio santuário antes de eu começar a chorar de mortificação. Levantei-me ereta, estufei meu peito e bati minhas mãos no meu quadril.

"O quê?" Olhei para Emmett, cuja risada cessou imediatamente após o encontro com a minha cara brava. Virei-me ligeiramente para Alice para derrubá-la. Evitei o olhar de Edward completamente, já que tenho certeza que ele pensava que havia algo mentalmente errado comigo e nunca quereria estar perto de mim novamente. Oh, Deus, eu choraria a qualquer momento.

Fingindo confiança, fingi um sorriso falso no rosto e ergui minha cabeça. Correr da sala chorando daria a eles material para me pegar por semanas a seguir.

"Oh, eu suponho que vocês nunca dançaram por aí com suas roupas íntimas? Vocês nunca tiveram vontade de agitar o que suas mães te deram?" Eu balancei meu corpo para arrancar. Com isso, eu me empertiguei para fora da sala de estar, mas não sem dar um soco no ombro de Emmett primeiro, ganhando um alto, "Ai!" dele.

Uma vez que cheguei ao corredor, eu praticamente corri para o meu quarto e bati a minha porta em frustração. Por que eu tinha que fazer as coisas mais idiotas na frente de Edward? Por que eu não podia estar enrolada toda sexy no sofá lendo um livro, ou algo assim? Não, eu tinha que me mover pelo apartamento parecendo como se eu tivesse acabado de tomar ácido. Deixei-me cair na minha cama, aterrissando na minha barriga e enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

Poucos segundos depois, ouvi uma batida hesitante na minha porta. _Alice, sem dúvida. _

Levantei rapidamente e abri um pouquinho, deixando Alice ter que abrir a porta toda sozinha. Virei-me para voltar a enterrar-me na minha cama, pegando o elástico do meu pulso para prender um coque bagunçado de volta na minha cabeça.

"Jesus, Alice, eu acho que vou morrer de vergonha. Eu sinto vontade de vomitar agora. Você viu o olhar em Ed..."

Eu não fui capaz de terminar o meu pensamento, quando duas mãos muito fortes agarraram minha cintura, fazendo-me levantar do chão um pouco. Eu gritei de surpresa quando fui de repente virada ao redor e pressionada contra a parede, cara a cara com Edward.

Sim, acabou que não era Alice.

"Aquilo, de longe, foi o trabalho de limpeza mais sexy que eu já presenciei. Estou tão fodidamente feliz que Alice não parou no drive-thru para Emmett. Eu teria perdido sua... performance. Você sabe, eu tenho algumas janelas que desesperadamente precisam ser lavadas. Você e essa calcinha estão disponíveis na próxima semana?" Edward riu suavemente ao meu ouvido, juntando o tecido da minha calcinha na sua mão. Ele lançou seu corpo em direção ao meu, fazendo minha pélvis se familiarizar com a sua proeminente ereção. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer as laterais do meu peito, deslizando até os lados dos meus seios.

Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada, mas Edward tinha claramente uma coisa por me pressionar contra as paredes. _Hmm... Eu me pergunto o que mais poderíamos fazer contra uma parede?_

Roubei uma espiada no seu rosto e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eles estavam brilhando com diversão quando ele sorriu torto para mim, fazendo-me derreter. "Então, eu posso marcar esse compromisso?" Ele perguntou de novo enquanto ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, seus dedos criando padrões girando na minha barriga nua.

"Hum, eu-eu vou ter que verificar a minha... hum, agenda." Eu gaguejei, colada ao meu lugar e incapaz de arrancar meus olhos do seu olhar. Suas mãos estavam também fazendo cócegas no meu lado. "Você sabe, eu sou procurada, e há pessoas na fila antes de você. Que tal eu ligar para você quando abrir uma vaga?" Inclinei minha cabeça, um sorriso tímido jogando na minha cara, e mudei minhas mãos sobre sua camisa azul, ao longo dos planos rígido do seu peito. Eu estava louca para tocá-lo.

Edward rosnou e esmagou seus lábios contra os meus. Imediatamente, eu abri minha boca para permitir que a sua língua se enroscasse com a minha. Tinha sido uma semana desde que eu o beijei e eu era uma mulher muito sedenta precisando das suas mãos, sua língua e seu corpo para dissipar isso. Eu gemia em apreciação enquanto suas mãos pastaram sobre a minha bunda, apertando-a bruscamente.

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse a esses outros babacas que você não estará mais emprestando seus serviços de limpeza." Ele disse sedutoramente, seus lábios pastando minha orelha, provocando um tremor em mim.

"Sim, bem, parece que tenho um cliente novo que gostaria de me testar. Você realmente deveria ver a minha rotina para _Hot and Cold_, da Katy Perry." Sussurrei, inclinando-me para beijar e chupar suavemente diretamente o ponto sob sua orelha.

"Bella, que cliente será malditamente melhor que eu." Ele advertiu, verificando o comprimento do meu corpo com seu olhar penetrante. "Caso contrário, alguém vai conseguir um belo chute na bunda de um bombeiro muito ciumento." Edward me pegou e eu instantaneamente envolvi minhas pernas em torno dele enquanto ele nos trouxe para a minha cama. Ele me pôs primeiro e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Estou surpresa de ver você aqui. Eu pensei que você estava trabalhando esta noite".

"Bem, eu estava até Emmett pensar que eu estava trabalhando demais, então ele pediu a alguém para cobrir meu turno." Ele mudou seu corpo em minha direção e começou a esfregar minhas coxas. "Então, você quer pegar alguma coisa para comer... talvez pegar um filme comigo?"

"Eu adoraria, Edward." Eu comecei e então olhei para ele hesitantemente, colocando algumas mechas de cabelo esvoaçando atrás das minhas orelhas. "Você se importa se ficarmos aqui, ou algo assim? Eu não me importaria de cozinhar o jantar para nós. Estou tão esgotada da minha semana infernal, mas eu realmente quero sair com você. Poderíamos até mesmo vestir moletons, ou algo igualmente confortável. Acredito que Alice e Jasper têm planos para esta noite, então nós teremos o lugar só para nós. Então, que tal isso?" Eu deixei as minhas mãos cobrirem as dele, que estavam residindo nos meus joelhos. Lutei fortemente contra o desejo de empurrar as mãos dele entre as minhas pernas. O atrito ao longo das minhas coxas estava me deixando um pouco molhada.

"Isso soa como uma idéia fantástica, Bella." Ele disse, piscando-me o mais brilhante sorriso. "Que tal isso, vou até o meu apartamento, tomo um banho e pego algumas cervejas para o nosso consumo".

Ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo, mas eu queria mais, então eu peguei a sua nuca, puxando o cabelo de lá, aprofundando o beijo. Foi a vez de Edward gemer ao inclinar a cabeça e correr suas mãos ao longo das minhas costas. Cedo demais, ele quebrou o beijo. Eu fingi tristeza fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços.

Edward usou seu dedo para empurrar meus lábios de volta no lugar. "Pare com isso, você! Por mais que eu gostaria de continuar a beijar você agora, Bella, eu realmente estou precisando de um banho. Estou totalmente encardido de um incêndio na cozinha de um restaurante mais cedo".

"Ok." Eu disse timidamente. "Por que você não vem em, digamos... uma hora?"

"Perfeito. Vejo você depois." Com isso, Edward saltou do seu lugar na minha cama, piscou para mim e saiu pela porta.

Decidi fazer para nós uma saborosa pizza a partir do zero. Eu tinha a minha receita de massa de torta da Vovó Swan e pensei que seria uma maneira fabulosa de mostrar minhas habilidades de cozinheira para Edward. Eu odiava inflar meu próprio ego, mas, maldição, eu conhecia o meu caminho em torno de uma cozinha. Eu queria impressionar Edward.

Ao vir para a compreensão de que eu não deveria estar com pouca roupa quando Edward chegasse, coloquei o meu sutiã de renda azul-marinho e fio dental combinando e cobri com uma calça de yoga preta e uma regata vermelha justa. Hey, apesar de estarmos nos vestindo confortavelmente, eu ainda queria estar sexy para o meu homem. Bem, ele não era realmente meu... ainda.

Esperando que esta noite Edward e eu pudéssemos aprender mais sobre o outro, eu pensei que ter um jantar como piquenique seria íntimo o suficiente para provocar alguma conversa entre nós. Eu sabia o básico sobre ele, mas eu queria saber tudo. Sem mencionar, eu queria compartilhar informações sobre mim com Edward.

Enquanto eu preparava a massa de pizza, abri uma garrafa de Merlot e comecei a cortar os cogumelos para a cobertura. Felizmente, havia pepperoni já no congelador e também tínhamos mussarela fresca na geladeira. Alice e eu sempre fazíamos questão de manter estes itens em estoque porque quando os meses mais frios chegassem, eu tendia a fazer muita pizza. Alice e Jasper amavam minhas tortas, então não havia reclamações.

Às sete e dez, Edward bateu na porta com dois fardos de seis cervejas na mão. Ele estava tão adorável vestindo calças de flanela xadrez de pijama e uma camiseta preta, que acentuava seu peito e músculos do braço. _Mmm... gostoso! _

Voltei para fatiar os cogumelos, enquanto Edward colocou os fardos de cerveja na geladeira. "Você gostaria de uma cerveja?" Ele ofereceu quando puxou uma para ele.

"Na verdade, acho que vou ficar com o vinho por agora." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça na direção do meu vinho no balcão.

Eu estava quase acabando de cortar os cogumelos quando senti a presença de Edward se mover contra as minhas costas. Ele colocou o queixo no meu ombro e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Apenas cortando algumas coberturas para a pizza que eu estou fazendo a partir do zero. Espero que você goste de cogumelo e pepperoni. Vindo a pensar sobre isso, você gosta mesmo de pizza?" Eu ri nervosamente, virando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Oh, a partir do zero, é? Sim, eu adoro pizza, e antes mesmo de perguntar, eu costumo gostar simplesmente de tudo na minha pizza." Edward afirmou, beijando a minha bochecha.

Fiz brotar para ele um sorriso caloroso e virei minha cabeça de volta para a tarefa em mãos. Edward soltou seu abraço por trás e se moveu para a sala e pesquisou a coleção de CD´s minha e de Alice. "Hey, como você se sente sobre um pouco de Coldplay?" Ele gritou para mim.

"Parece bom. Eu os amo, eles são uma das minhas bandas favoritas." Respondi de volta.

"Sério? Minha também. Quem mais você prefere?" Edward vagou de volta para a cozinha e se encostou ao balcão, observando-me transferir minha criação para a pedra de pizza no forno.

"Vamos ver." Eu comecei, tomando um gole do meu vinho. "Bem, U2 vem em um próximo segundo lugar, ao lado de Radiohead e Kings of Leon".

"Uau, grandes escolhas. Eu sempre fui parcial com as bandas grunge dos anos noventa." Edward disse, pensativo.

"Bem, você está no lugar certo. Seattle - a origem do grunge".

Nós mudamos a nossa discussão para a sala de estar para que eu pudesse estabelecer a nossa mesa do café para o piquenique. Edward me ajudou a mover o sofá um pouco para trás. Cada um de nós pegou uma almofada para sentar, enquanto continuamos a falar das nossas inclinações musicais. Fiquei surpresa como muitas das mesmas bandas nós amávamos ouvir, e eu estava esperando que nós tivéssemos outras coisas em comum.

Cerca de meia hora depois, estávamos sentados no chão ao redor da mesa comendo o nosso jantar. "Mmm... oh meu Deus... essa pizza é fodidamente deliciosa, Bella." Edward gemeu quando deu outra mordida enorme. Pelos sons que ele estava fazendo, eu esperava que eu pudesse encontrar outras maneiras de fazê-lo gemer assim novamente. Quando eu percebi que eu o _fiz _gemer assim na semana passada, meu rosto imediatamente corou. Eu sabia que minhas bochechas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas.

Como se diretamente na pista dos meus pensamentos, Edward disse, "Você está corando. Por quê?"

Limpei a garganta, tentando pensar em algo para dizer que não me causasse grande embaraço. "Hum... nenhuma razão. Eu estava pensando em quanta diversão estou tendo esta noite." Desviei o olhar dele.

Edward estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, pegou meu queixo em sua mão e moveu meu rosto para que meus olhos pudessem ser capturados pelos dele. "Hey, por favor, não desvie o olhar de mim, Bella. Eu estou me divertindo também, e por acaso eu acho esse seu rubor absolutamente e fodidamente adorável. Diga-me, você sempre foi tímida?"

"Sim." Respondi, ironicamente sem hesitação, mantendo meus olhos trancados com os dele. "Desde que eu era uma garotinha. Minha timidez e minha falta de jeito andam de mãos dadas".

"Bem, se isso te faz sentir melhor, quando eu era criança, eu costumava ter um problema com a gagueira." Edward riu.

"Sim? Pelo menos você não tem mais esse problema. Eu ainda sou desajeitada, como você já está ciente, e meu rosto vai sempre me delatar quando estou em um estado de timidez".

Levantei para limpar a mesa e Edward seguiu o exemplo. "Fique. Eu faço isso. Eu também vou trazer um refil para você".

Quando voltei com mais uma cerveja para Edward e outra taça de vinho para mim, percebi que Edward havia mudado sua almofada ao lado da minha. Entregando-lhe a sua cerveja, sentei-me na frente dele, com as pernas cruzadas, espelhando a sua posição.

"Eu pensei que você gostava de beber cerveja." Afirmou Edward.

"Eu gosto, mas, às vezes, eu preferiria um pouco de vinho. Ele me relaxa e a cerveja pode encher demais".

"Hmm... então seria melhor você ficar bêbada de vinho, ou de cerveja?" Ele se esquivou, sorrindo para mim. Tive a sensação de que estávamos entrando na rodada leve de perguntas. Eu não podia esperar para obter algumas respostas dele enquanto comecei a pensar o que eu poderia responder a Edward.

"Eu acho que eu teria que dizer vinho. Como eu disse antes, a cerveja enche e no dia seguinte, eu sempre sinto que eu ganhei um extra de 15 quilos. Vinho, porém, é mais leve, mas deixa você com uma dor de cabeça mortal de manhã. Quando eu fixo minhas visões em beber, eu vou para a vodka".

"É bom saber." Edward disse, tomando um gole da sua cerveja. "Eu tenho uma outra para você. Ervilhas, ou cenouras?"

"Nenhum dos dois. Eu prefiro comer brócolis." Tomei um gole de vinho e mergulhei para fazer uma pergunta. "Esportes. Gosta de assistir baseball, ou futebol?"

"Ah, boa essa." Brincou Edward. "Eu costumava jogar baseball na escola e jogava em uma equipe com meus colegas bombeiros de Chicago, então eu teria que ir com isso. Não diga a Emmett, no entanto. Agora que a temporada de futebol está em pleno andamento, ele espera que Jasper e eu possamos assistir aos jogos com ele todos os domingos".

"Não se preocupe. Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Pisquei para Edward, cutucando seu antebraço com a mão. "Qualquer coisa que você gostaria de perguntar a mim?" Eu sorri.

"Porcaria de comer favorita?" Edward atirou de volta para mim.

"Fácil, seriam salgadinhos de queijo. Eu sou doida por eles – é um fogo diretamente em meu coração." Eu ri. "Você?"

"Cookies de chocolate. Posso comer um lote inteiro deles quando são recém-saídos do forno. Adoro mergulhá-los no leite também".

Cobri minha boca enquanto dava uma risadinha. Isso tinha que ser a visão mais fofa, um cara grande e forte comendo leite e cookies.

Edward se inclinou e começou a deslizar os dedos ao redor do meu abdômen, me fazendo cócegas. "Oh, você acha que isso é engraçado, né?"

"Sim... eu acho..." Ofeguei entre risos. "Você parecia mais um cara de Oreo para mim".

Ele acalmou os seus movimentos na minha barriga, mas manteve as mãos ligadas ao meu corpo, estabelecendo-as em meus quadris. Seus polegares estavam esfregando círculos em volta dos ossos do meu quadril, causando uma sensação de calor em todo o meu corpo.

Colocando minhas mãos sobre os seus joelhos, fiz uma outra pergunta, sentindo-me um pouco ousada. "Dar amassos na parte de trás de um cinema, ou em um banco de parque à noite?"

Edward sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha em minha direção, seus olhos escurecendo. "Ah, então você quer mergulhar nestes tipos de perguntas. Ok, Swan, eu vou jogar, mas você tem que estar preparada para responder a tudo o que eu atirar em você".

"Vá em frente. Eu não tenho medo de você." Brinquei. "Mas responda à minha pergunta primeiro".

"Eu teria que dizer o banco do parque. Dá a mim e quem estiver comigo espaço para se movimentar um pouco. Os assentos do cinema são muito restritos." Ele respondeu, pensativo.

Levantei-me de joelhos, inclinei-me na direção de Edward, sentando de pernas abertas sobre o seu colo e colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros.

"Então, se você estivesse comigo, você preferiria que estivéssemos em um banco de parque porque haveria mais liberdade para se movimentar? Sinto-me da mesma maneira porque nunca seria capaz de fazer isso em uma cadeira de cinema".

"Uh huh." Foi tudo o que ele ofereceu enquanto seu pomo de Adão subia e descia, engolindo grossamente.

Eu passei meus lábios como fantasmas contra a sua orelha e sussurrei, "É bom saber, Edward." Lambi o lóbulo da sua orelha com a minha língua e me retirei do seu colo, estabelecendo-me de volta no meu lugar, deixando-o com uma expressão de choque no rosto.

Edward se recuperou rapidamente quando disparou sua próxima pergunta para mim. "Você tem alguma tatuagem em alguma... área especial?" Ele perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

"Não, mas eu gostaria de obter uma aqui em breve." Sentei-me em meus joelhos, puxei para baixo o lado direito da minha calça de yoga, revelando parte do meu fio dental de renda, e então comecei a puxar para baixo o fio dental e o abaixei até que bati na área desejada e apontei para alguns centímetros abaixo do meu osso do quadril.

Edward estava seguindo cada movimento meu, inclinando-se para dar uma olhada. Eu poderia dizer que eu estava excitada pela maneira como ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da minha área nua e descoberta. Ele substituiu os meus dedos com os dele e começou a traçar círculos suaves como uma pena sobre a minha pele. Eu tremi em resposta.

"Isso é um ponto fodidamente doce para fazer uma. Aposto que ficaria sexy em você também".

"E você? Existe alguma tatuagem escondida debaixo da sua roupa?" Perguntei.

Edward começou a tirar a camisa do seu lado esquerdo e apontou para o lado do seu ombro. "Sim. Bem aqui. Eu sei que não é muito original, mas era importante para mim marcar meu corpo com ela. Tenho orgulho do que eu faço".

Edward virou a parte superior do seu corpo em minha direção para que eu pudesse examinar a tatuagem. Eu já o tinha visto na semana passada sem camisa e eu não podia acreditar que eu não tinha percebido isso então. Estendendo meu braço, corri meus dedos sobre o contorno preto de um capacete de fogo, tracei o escudo com o número do seu distintivo no chapéu e escovei sobre as chamas laranja e vermelho, que envolviam o capacete. Na borda do capacete de fogo descansava um trevo de quatro folhas, simbolizando a sua herança, eu assumi. O desenho era bonito e era tão sexy nele.

Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados enquanto meus dedos percorreram o desenho intrincado das chamas. Sua respiração engatou um pouco quando ele disse suavemente, "Eu amo seu toque, Bella. É tão reconfortante".

"Sim? Bom. Eu quero agradá-lo, Edward." Ele abriu os olhos nessa resposta e colocou as mãos sobre os meus joelhos.

"Oh, você agrada, Bella, você agrada".

"Ok, minha vez de te perguntar uma coisa." Eu examinei a visão diante de mim e um plano se formou instantaneamente. "Edward, você preferiria que você tirasse a sua camisa, ou você quer que eu faça isso?"

Ele sorriu e respondeu imediatamente. "Eu quero que você tire a minha camisa".

Inclinei-me para mais perto e puxei a camisa para cima, propositalmente pastando seus mamilos, fazendo Edward ofegar levemente. Depois que consegui a camisa fora da cabeça dele, esfreguei meus dedos para baixo em seus deliciosos peitorais, sobre seu abdômen ondulado, e parei quando cheguei ao seu umbigo.

Edward se lançou para frente, fazendo-me cair para trás e deitar reta. De repente, Edward estava pairando sobre mim, as mãos no chão ao lado do meu rosto. Inclinando-se para baixo, ele colocou beijos de boca aberta ao longo da minha clavícula, fazendo meu coração bater mais rapidamente. "Diga-me, Bella. Gosta de falar sujo, ou falar doce?"

"Uh... hum... eu gosto de ambos." Gaguejei, minha declaração saindo como uma pergunta, uma reação a partir do que ele estava fazendo no momento para mim.

Ele olhou para cima e seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Importa-se de explicar?"

"É simples." Eu comecei. "Eu gosto quando um cara não tem medo de mostrar seu lado sensível, chamando-me de pequenos apelidos carinhosos, contanto que não seja 'amorzinhozinho', ou algo bobo assim." Eu ri.

"E a conversa suja..." Edward cercou, abaixando a cabeça para capturar o lado do meu pescoço com seus lábios ávidos.

"I-is-isso é s-simples." Ele estava me deixando louca e arrepios estavam começando a aparecer por todo o meu corpo. Senti meus mamilos lutando contra o tecido do meu sutiã, mandando-me em uma agitação de tesão. "Falar sujo é quente, especialmente quando alguém sussurra algo malicioso a qualquer momento, não importa onde você está. Falar sujo é uma obrigação comigo".

A cabeça de Edward saltou como se tivesse acabado de ser sacudida com eletricidade. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam escuros e enevoados quando ele piscou-me o seu melhor sorriso torto. "Você realmente não devia ter dito a parte de querer conversa suja em momentos inesperados, Bella. Estou tentado a dizer coisas tão maliciosas que é melhor você levar uma calcinha de reserva onde quer que você vá comigo".

Eu gemi baixinho, colocando as minhas mãos nos lados do seu rosto e puxando-o para mim para que eu pudesse violentar seus lábios. Lancei minha língua e lambi a extensão dos seus lábios antes de tomar seu lábio inferior preso entre meus dentes. Edward abriu a boca e começou a chupar a minha língua, seduzindo-a na sua boca, onde eu avidamente explorava.

Nosso beijo foi se transformando em uma sessão frenética de amassos quando envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, querendo sentir tudo dele. Ele obedeceu imediatamente e deixou escapar seus próprios gemidos tortuosos quando ele pressionou cada centímetro da sua ereção contra o meu centro quente e dolorido. Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria, arranhando suas costas. Isso só estimulou Edward ainda mais, então ele empurrava seus quadris em mim enquanto suas mãos estavam espalmando meus seios.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes de desejo quando Edward levantou-se de mim e sentou-se ereto novamente. Eu não queria parar e eu não tinha idéia de por que ele pararia, tampouco.

"Bella," ele respirou, seu peito arfando, ainda que levemente, "tire sua blusa, e eu sei que não foi uma pergunta, não era para ser uma".

Deus, eu adorava quando ele era tão dominante. Foi como ele me pediu para sair no nosso primeiro encontro, como eu poderia alguma vez esquecer como isso me fez sentir?

Imediatamente, eu me sentei. Minhas mãos voaram até a barra da minha blusa e eu a levantei do meu corpo em um movimento rápido, deixando-me em meu sutiã de renda azul-marinho.

Os olhos de Edward bateram fora da sua cabeça quando seu olhar intenso foi fixado nos meus seios. Meu sutiã era de renda e extremamente transparente através dele, então eu sabia que ele estava observando tudo. _Bingo – exatamente a reação que eu queria._

Estávamos de frente um para o outro, descansando sobre os nossos joelhos quando Edward se moveu em minha direção e serpenteou suas mãos em volta da minha cintura. Ele plantou um outro abrasador beijo de boca aberta em mim, fazendo-me agarrar o cabelo na sua nuca para mantê-lo perto.

"Você prefere que eu te beije aqui," ele escovou meu pescoço suavemente, "Ou... aqui?" Edward perguntou contra meus lábios e seus dedos como fantasmas ao longo da minha clavícula antes de pisarem diretamente no meu mamilo, apertando-o em uma boa medida.

"Onde você acha?" Eu disse ofegante de prazer, ainda segurando sua cabeça, esperando desesperadamente que ele escolhesse sabiamente.

Sem responder, Edward começou a mover seus lábios deliciosamente lentos no meu pescoço, onde prestou homenagem a ele mordiscando minha pele. Ele deslizou sua língua para baixo entre meus seios antes de fazer uma curva acentuada para o meu mamilo esquerdo, que ainda estava coberto. Ele rodopiou sua língua em torno dele tortuosamente lento e, antes que eu pudesse forçar sua cabeça para o ponto ideal, ele finalmente obedeceu e travou no meu mamilo, sugando suavemente.

Eu gemi em apreciação e arqueei minhas costas, trazendo o rosto de Edward para mais perto do meu peito. Ele uniu meu corpo ao seu em um abraço apertado e fez o seu caminho para o meu peito negligenciado. Puxei seus cabelos com força, o que eu acho que ele gostou porque o fez aumentar os seus movimentos, friccionando e agarrando a minha bunda.

Percebendo que minha bunda estava exposta, Edward corajosamente colocou as mãos dentro da minha calça de yoga, movendo-as ao longo da minha parte inferior. "Eu sabia. Assim que você me mostrou onde você queria uma tatuagem, eu sabia que você estava usando um fio dental. Você é muito malditamente sexy, Bella".

A esta altura, eu o queria tanto, mas não tinha certeza se deveríamos ter relações sexuais ainda. Às vezes, é a construção e antecipação do que está por vir que pode ser excitante. No entanto, eu estava completamente encharcada e precisava de uma liberação... logo.

Movendo coisas ao longo nessa direção, coloquei minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas e tirei meu sutiã, deixando as alças drapejarem pelos meus braços antes que Edward decidiu estender sua mão e pegar o sutiã de mim, expondo meus seios nus.

"Você é tão bonita." Edward declarou simplesmente. "Venha aqui." Ele me puxou para um abraço apertado e começou a salpicar meu ombro com pequenos beijos. Eu mexia meu corpo em apreço, deixando os meus mamilos alegremente pastarem seu peito, provocando um rosnado da sua linda boca. Seu pau duro estava pressionado contra a minha pélvis e eu queria sentir a sua dureza sedosa novamente.

Eu serpenteei com a minha mão entre nós e escovei sobre seu comprimento rígido e a respiração de Edward engatou em resposta.

Suas mãos lentamente começaram a viajar para a frente do meu fio dental para onde eu mais queria senti-lo. Uma mão caiu entre as minhas coxas, cobrindo a minha boceta quente e latejante. Permitindo que um dedo explorasse, Edward mergulhou no meu fio dental, correndo ao longo dos meus lábios nus, provocando-me sem piedade.

"Jesus, você está tão molhada, Bella. Eu amo que eu posso deixá-la tão excitada." Edward disse, curvando-se para lamber e chupar o meu mamilo.

Sem demora, empurrei minha mão para dentro da sua calça, imediatamente entrando em contato com seu pênis liso e duro. Agarrei-o na minha mão e comecei a mover para cima e para baixo ao longo do seu eixo.

"Edward, deite-se." Eu ordenei enquanto gentilmente coloquei minha mão em seu peito e empurrei. Eu estava tão excitada, mas eu queria que ele tivesse sua libertação primeiro.

Ele me deu um olhar pensativo, mas quando viu que eu estava o seguindo, um sorriso insinuou-se de volta em seu rosto. Quando suas costas bateram o chão, eu não perdi tempo em atacar seu pescoço e seu peito, enquanto as mãos de Edward estavam esfregando minhas costas. Viajei para baixo do seu corpo e quando cheguei ao topo das suas calças de flanela de pijama, curvei um dedo de cada lado, começando a tirá-la dele.

Edward levantou seus quadris para me ajudar e, em seguida, arrancou as calças com seus pés. Seu pênis apareceu livre, saltando de prazer muito provavelmente sabendo o que estava por vir.

No momento em que o deslizei em minha boca, as mãos de Edward agarraram a parte de trás da minha cabeça, segurando-me no lugar. Eu balançava minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, agarrando o que não caberia com a minha mão, movendo-a no tempo com a minha boca. Eu chupava forte e rodeava minha língua ao redor da cabeça, empurrando a sua fenda com a ponta da minha língua, lambendo o pré-gozo que já estava jorrando. Então eu fiz meu caminho de volta para baixo, sugando o ar tanto quanto eu poderia.

"Merda, Bella, sua boca é tão fodidamente boa no meu pau." Ele ofegou, estendendo uma mão ao redor para beliscar meus mamilos.

Eu gemi, mandando as vibrações para baixo em torno dele enquanto aumentei meu ritmo e lambia e chupava mais forte. Ele empinou seus quadris, enviando o seu comprimento mais fundo na minha garganta. Isso me estimulou ainda mais, fazendo-me deslizar minha língua para trás até a parte inferior do seu eixo enquanto meus dentes levemente inclinavam por cima.

"Bella... porra... eu vou gozar logo, babe." Edward me avisou, mas eu não ouvi e mantive com as minhas ministrações. Eu queria que ele se sentisse bem e, pelo jeito que ele estava gemendo e grunhindo, eu sabia que meu objetivo seria alcançado.

Quanto mais rápido eu me movia e mais forte eu agarrava e chupava, mais Edward empinava seus quadris. Na última vez que ele empurrou em minha boca, ele bateu na minha cabeça, sinalizando sua libertação iminente. Quando eu não me movi, ele tomou isso como um convite para derramar a sua semente dentro da minha boca, gritando meu nome em êxtase.

Se ele mantivesse isso, eu não precisaria que ele me ajudasse com a minha libertação. Eu simplesmente teria um orgasmo espontaneamente dos seus sons sozinho.

Eu avidamente engoli tudo que ele me deu. Normalmente, eu não gostava de engolir porque o gosto não era muito atraente. No entanto, este era Edward, e eu nunca tinha sentido esses sentimentos que eu estava sentindo por ninguém antes dele. Eu queria contato com ele de todas as formas. Além disso, ele não tinha um gosto ruim, o que era um prêmio no meu livro.

Ao erguer minha cabeça, Edward rapidamente se moveu e pulou em cima de mim, montando em minhas pernas.

"Mmm, isso foi incrível, Bella." Edward arrulhou, curvando-se e plantando um beijo ardente em meus lábios. Edward ainda estava ostentando uma ereção e quando ele roçou contra a minha coxa, de repente me dei conta que ele estava nu. Eu tinha Edward Cullen nu e duro para mim... oh, as possibilidades. Esta constatação me fez sair de controle tanto que eu comecei a esfregar minhas coxas para aliviar a dor entre as minhas pernas.

Sentando-se e escovando os dedos ao longo do meu núcleo vestido, Edward sorriu e disse, "Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu posso fazer você se sentir bem, baby." Ele curvou seus dedos ao longo dos lados da minha calça e calcinha, lentamente começando a puxá-las de mim. Edward mudou-se para trás enquanto minhas calças desceram e parou quando foi concluído, capturando a minha forma nua.

Sua avaliação intensa do meu corpo nu me fez sentir um pouco autoconsciente, já que esta era a primeira vez que ele me via assim. Eu me senti tão exposta... vulnerável mesmo. Meu rosto imediatamente começou a corar com o calor e eu sabia que estava vermelha como um tomate. Mordi meu lábio inferior com nervosismo. _Será que ele gosta do que vê?_

Sem uma palavra, Edward levantou minha perna direita e começou a salpicar meu tornozelo com beijos. Meu coração estava batendo rapidamente, ameaçando explodir do meu peito. Eu sabia para onde isto levava e eu estava desesperada para sentir o toque dele em todos os lugares.

Ele pegou minha outra perna e repetiu suas ações. "Você preferiria que eu a beijasse aqui," ele lambeu meu tornozelo esquerdo, "Ou aqui?" Edward então lambeu a parte inferior do meu joelho, fazendo com que minha perna se contorcesse um pouco. _Santo inferno, ele ainda estava jogando aquele maldito jogo! Ele estava se movendo tão dolorosamente lento._

"Hmm, talvez você preferiria que eu a beijasse... aqui." Edward murmurou contra a minha coxa. Eu não conseguia nem falar, eu estava ofegante demais. Fazendo contato visual com ele, eu implorei silenciosamente para ele se mover para cima.

Edward sorriu em resposta e beijou e lambeu minha outra coxa. Edward finalmente deixou minhas pernas irem, plantando meus pés no chão, pernas afastadas. Ele se arrastou para trás um pouco e deitou-se em sua barriga, mantendo-se em seus cotovelos, seu rosto tão perto de onde eu estava implorando-o na minha cabeça para estar.

"Que tal este ponto?" Ele mordeu delicadamente a minha coxa. Finalmente, ele foi se aproximando do grande prêmio.

Ele estudou a minha expressão, que era de desespero, enquanto eu franzi as sobrancelhas na minha impaciência.

"Não? Não gosta deste lugar?" Ele questionou. A esta altura, eu tinha tido o bastante deste jogo. Ele estava sendo simples e franco, fazendo-me ofegar para ele. Eu não agüentava mais.

"Por favor, Edward..." Eu tinha finalmente encontrado a minha voz.

"O que é isso, baby?" Ele sussurrou exatamente em meu núcleo molhado, seu hálito quente fazendo meu clitóris se contorcer.

"Eu quero que você-"

"Você quer que eu o quê?" Ele interrompeu, travando seus olhos ardentes com os meus necessitados. Edward estava usando o seu maior sorriso agora. Ele estava definitivamente desfrutando me deixar toda irritada e quente para ele. Estava funcionando, isto é malditamente claro.

"Bella, eu tenho uma última pergunta para você." Ele se esquivou. "Você prefere que eu dê prazer a você com a minha língua, meus dedos, ou ambos?" Até agora, ele tinha ido de lamber para soprar diretamente na minha umidade e observando-me contorcer com antecipação.

Doce misericordioso Jesus. Eu queria responder 'ambos', mas eu já sabia o que seus dedos poderiam fazer para mim. Agora eu queria saber o que sua pequena boca quente poderia fazer.

"Hum... uh... sua boca. Eu-eu quero sentir sua bo-boca dentro de mim, Edward." Eu gaguejei incontrolavelmente.

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." Edward segurou o meu olhar mais uma vez, olhando para mim através dos seus cílios. Ele então passou para tomar uma longa lambida no comprimento dos meus lábios.

"Oh, Edward." Eu choraminguei, jogando minha cabeça para trás e batendo no chão. Minhas mãos seguraram seus cabelos, segurando-o no lugar.

Edward colocou alguns beijos de boca aberta nos meus lábios antes de arremessar sua língua entre minha abertura e provocá-la com ela. Eu estava ofegante com prazer.

"Não pare... por favor, você fodidamente não pare." Ordenei, rodando meus quadris juntamente com os movimentos da sua língua quente e molhada. Edward agarrou minha bunda, levantando-me ainda levemente fora do chão, colando-me à sua boca.

Ele continuou a girar a língua em todos os lugares e quando ele a correu por cima do meu clitóris inchado, ele mordeu suavemente e o chupou. Ele finalmente enfiou a língua dentro de mim e eu gemi de prazer, incapaz de manter a boca fechada. Isso era fodidamente incrível.

"Maldição, Edward... você é tão bom... merda." Eu ofegava. Edward agora estava gemendo e chupava ainda mais forte no meu centro. Ele mudou-se um pouco e voltou para o "redemoinho de língua", como eu gostava de chamar isso. Quanto mais ele explorava minha boceta, mais forte eu me contorcia contra a sua boca, montando e tentando obter ainda mais fricção. Segurando seu cabelo mais apertado, se isso fosse possível, eu estava gritando seu nome uma e outra vez, jogando em alguns palavrões e um par de "oh, Deus", derramando em Edward em apreço.

Antes que eu percebesse, meu estômago estava todo formigando, e meu núcleo estava pulsando tão forte e rápido. Minha libertação era iminente.

Com uma última chupada forte e mordida, eu explodi na boca de Edward enquanto ele continuou a lamber com o que quer que eu dei a ele e gemia, a vibração me fazendo cócegas. Eu acalmei meus movimentos, sinalizando que eu estava exausta, e liberei meu aperto da morte sobre a cabeça de Edward. Minha respiração desacelerou e eu limpei o brilho fino de suor que havia revestido a minha testa com a palma da minha mão.

Melhor. Orgasmo. De. Sempre.

Edward rastejou seu caminho até o meu corpo, parando a centímetros do meu rosto. "Você tem um gosto incrível. Isso foi seriamente quente e eu poderia nunca me cansar de fazer isso com você".

Ao ouvir estas palavras, eu peguei a sua nuca e o puxei para mim, esmagando meus lábios nos dele, lambendo-me fora dele. Ele gemeu na minha boca e abaixou-se sobre mim. Minhas pernas instintivamente enrolaram ao redor da sua cintura, fazendo com que a cabeça do seu pênis pastasse contra o meu núcleo ainda muito sensível. Instantaneamente, nós ofegamos, lembrando que estávamos realmente nus. Se ficássemos nessa posição alguns segundos a mais, eu não acho que algum de nós teria a força de vontade para parar de avançar.

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, Edward sentou-se lentamente, com um olhar de remorso atravessando seu rosto. Eu dei a ele um leve sorriso em resposta.

"Desculpe, Bella. Acho que me empolguei. Por favor, não pense que eu não quero você." Ele explicou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, puxando as pontas. "Cristo, eu te quero tão fodidamente muito, mas acho que..."

"Edward, está tudo bem. Eu concordo." Eu o interrompi, sentando-me, agarrando minha blusa e a vestindo. A boxer de Edward estava perto de mim, então eu a peguei e joguei para ele. "Eu posso esperar... hum, eu quero dizer, eu realmente quero você também." Eu disse, olhando para o chão, tomando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Maldito rubor de dica.

Edward vestiu sua boxer, colocou de volta sua camiseta e fez o seu caminho para mim.

Colocando a minha cabeça entre as suas mãos fortes, Edward olhou fixamente para mim antes de dizer, "Você é incrível, você sabe disso? É por isso que quando estivermos juntos pela primeira vez, não será alguma relação frenética e apressada. Eu planejo tomar o meu tempo com você, Swan." Edward piscou antes de colocar um beijo suave e casto em meus lábios.

Nós nos separamos para terminarmos de nos vestir, quando o telefone celular de Edward tocou. Era Emmett. Eric, um dos rapazes do quartel, teve uma emergência familiar e teve que ir embora, deixando-os com apenas um cara. Edward informou a Emmett que ele ficaria feliz em ocupar o lugar de Eric. Edward se sentiu mal que ele teve que sair de forma tão abrupta e que ele não seria capaz de sair comigo amanhã durante o dia, mas eu não me importei. É claro que eu queria passar mais tempo com ele, mas eu admirava o fato de que Edward amava o que fazia e faria qualquer coisa para ajudar seus amigos, ou qualquer um para esse assunto. Eu estava começando a perceber que por baixo daquele exterior áspero havia um homem sensível e compassivo. Ele era todo sobre salvar qualquer um que estivesse precisando.

Depois de um longo beijo de despedida, ele atirou porta afora. Combinamos que ele se encontraria comigo amanhã à noite para o nosso encontro no _Eclipse, _o mais novo clube da cidade, que era de propriedade daquela vagabunda, Victoria. Eu me perguntava como seria amanhã à noite, mas levando em conta as atividades de hoje a noite entre Edward e eu, eu estava confiante de que ele não pagaria a ela qualquer pensamento.

Teríamos que esperar até amanhã para descobrir.

Acordei sentindo-me relaxada e descansada, e devo tudo isso a Edward. Ele atuou em todos os meus sonhos, já que continuei repetindo os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Alice tinha vindo para me lembrar que ela, Rosalie e eu tínhamos compromissos de spa esta manhã, que incluía uma massagem, tratamentos faciais, manicure e pedicure.

Isso tinha completamente apagado da minha memória, mas Alice me deu um olhar estranho, insistindo que ela tinha marcado esse horário e disse-me sobre isso há oito meses. Ela honestamente pensava que eu me lembraria disso? Alice também disse que era o seu agrado, ao qual eu respondi, "Fodidamente de jeito nenhum", mas ela me lançou aquele olhar estranho de novo, informando-me que hoje ela cuidaria de mim. Dei de ombros em derrota. Ela era dona da grande loja que fazia mais do que dinheiro suficiente, então por que olhar os dentes do cavalo de presente*****?

_*Referência à expressão "a cavalo dado não se olha os dentes"._

Perto das dez horas, Rosalie deslizou através da nossa porta, trazendo presentes. Ela deixou cair uma sacola na minha frente no balcão da cozinha.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Só uma coisinha para dizer 'eu te amo', e eu não poderia pedir uma amiga melhor." Rosalie respondeu.

"Bem, e quanto a Alice? Ela não recebe um presente também?"

"É claro que ela recebe." Rose disse, deslizando o mesmo tipo de sacola que eu tinha em direção a Alice, que estava sentada na outra ponta do balcão da cozinha. Alice bateu suas minúsculas palmas de prazer, balançando suas pernas como uma criança.

_O que diabos acontece com estas duas?_

Alice e eu abrimos os presentes e nós ganhamos as bolsas _Coach_ mais lindas. A de Alice era preta, enquanto a minha era marrom escura. Eu adorei e saltei da minha cadeira, puxando Rose para um abraço de esmagar ossos.

"Rose, sério, isso é demais. Obrigada, mas eu tenho que perguntar... por quê?"

Rosalie atirou a Alice um olhar pensativo, participando de alguma conversa em silêncio. Eu estava claramente perdendo alguma coisa e eu não poderia, pela minha vida, pensar do que se tratava.

"Uh... eu só queria fazer algo maravilhoso para as minhas duas amigas, que eu considero irmãs, é tudo." Ela respondeu. Alice se aproximou e logo estávamos em um pequeno amontoado, abraçando umas às outras.

Alice percebeu a hora e correu todas nós para fora da porta, gritando algo sobre manter compromissos. O spa ficava a uma caminhada de distância, e uma vez que não estava muito frio lá fora, decidimos caminhar, o ar fresco nos fazendo algum bem. Após passar o meu banco, eu lembrei que tinha que depositar um cheque na minha conta. Alice bufou, mas eu rapidamente entrei, dizendo a elas que eu levaria apenas um par de minutos.

Caminhei até a mesa, peguei um daqueles envelopes brancos de depósito e comecei a preenchê-lo. Quando chegou a hora de colocar a data de hoje, eu estava perdida, tendo que olhar ao nível dos olhos em frente de mim nas placas de calendário marrom, que indicavam o dia e a data.

_Sábado, novembro. Sete._

Meu estômago arrebatou de imediato, fazendo-me ter um pequeno pressentimento. Segurando no balcão para um apoio, senti a bile subir na minha garganta. Eu queria me enrolar em uma bola, voltar para o meu quarto e não sair por cerca de uma semana.

Hoje era o dia em que eu deveria ter casado com Jacob.

Deixei cair a caneta que estava presa ao balcão, rasguei meu envelope meio cheio com o depósito e saí correndo pelas portas do banco. Uma vez que o ar frio bateu contra o meu rosto, senti as lágrimas subindo, querendo transbordar. Engoli em seco por ar, apertando meu peito. Meu pulso estava acelerado e comecei a suar profusamente debaixo do meu casaco.

Quando eu finalmente olhei para cima, as lágrimas derramaram pelo meu rosto assim que Rosalie e Alice correram em minha direção e imediatamente me envolveram em um abraço apertado.

"O spa, a bolsa... eu deveria saber." Balancei minha cabeça e chorei.

"Ssh, está tudo bem, Bella. Nós estamos aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem." Alice arrulhou, esfregando círculos ao longo das minhas costas.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu esqueci. Eu tenho estado tão consumida com Edward que nem sequer me ocorreu que eu deveria ter me casado hoje." Eu funguei.

"Hey, isso é um grande passo, que você nem lembrava que era hoje, Bella. Você deveria estar orgulhosa de si mesma. Você veio tão longe emocionalmente nestes últimos meses, e eu sinto que isso é em parte por causa de Edward. É como se ele te inspirasse a se curar e ficar melhor." Rosalie opinou, escovando as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu sei. Edward tem sido a minha lufada de ar fresco, sabe? Ele me faz sentir viva novamente, e dizendo a vocês a verdade, eu nunca senti uma conexão assim com ninguém... nem mesmo com Jake. Contudo, eu ainda sinto a perda de Jake às vezes. Passamos anos juntos e ainda dói, apenas não mais como antes".

"Oh, querida, você veio tão longe. Estou tão feliz que você e Edward estão, finalmente, superando isso. Vocês dois são tão perfeitos um para o outro. Vocês estão ajudando a curar um ao outro de formas que Rose e eu não poderíamos sequer começar a imaginar. Vocês dois passaram por muito. Tenho que admitir, fiquei surpresa que você não se lembrou do dia de hoje de imediato, mas então eu estava tão feliz porque eu sabia que era o que meu primo está fazendo. Eu não acho que você e Edward percebem o quanto vocês realmente precisam um do outro." Alice estava enxugando as lágrimas dos seus olhos e sorrindo para mim.

"Graças a vocês. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem o seu amor e apoio. Eu amo tanto vocês duas." Eu disse, ligando meus braços com um de cada uma delas. "Agora, vamos lá. Nós temos um compromisso para chegar e eu tenho que parecer quente para o meu Edward esta noite." Eu pisquei, percebendo que eu podia respirar normalmente de novo, o peso levantando do meu peito. Engoli o sentimento de vazio que Jake me deixou e tentei me concentrar no presente. Eu lidaria com as emoções muito fortes que o dia de hoje trazia sozinha mais tarde.

Hoje acabou sendo um dia incrível. Eu fui mimada da cabeça aos pés e tive o apoio de duas das mulheres mais fantásticas que eu já conheci. Minha tristeza se dissipou com o passar do dia, embora eu ainda não pudesse acreditar que eu deveria estar casada com Jacob. Casada - esse termo parecia tão estranho para mim agora.

O _Eclipse_ era realmente um clube incrível. Havia dois níveis neste lugar, cada um com sua própria pista de dança e bar. Felizmente, Victoria não estava à vista. As garotas e eu nos estabelecemos no nível mais baixo, agarrando uma mesa ao lado da pista de dança, com vista direta da porta. Nós estávamos esperando ansiosamente a chegada dos rapazes. Eu não podia esperar para ver Edward, e me perguntava se ele ficaria feliz em me ver também. Alice fez questão que eu estivesse mais sexy, vestindo-me em um par apertado de jeans azul vintage e uma das suas ainda não liberadas blusas originais Alice Cullen. Era um corpete azul marinho, com renda branca enfeitando as bordas. Eu não tinha que usar um sutiã com ele, já que meus seios foram pressionados para cima o bastante, as curvas dos meus peitos derramando. Eu queria deixar Edward selvagem.

Enquanto esperávamos, tínhamos bebido alguns Martínis e Rosalie insistiu que comemorássemos minha superação de um grande obstáculo fazendo várias rodadas de doses. Elas estavam tão felizes por mim sobre o quão longe eu estava lidando com a perda de Jake, que eu não tive coragem de admitir que eu estava mais chateada com a revelação do dia de hoje do que mostrei. Utilizando o álcool para empurrar para baixo a mágoa e frustração, eu definitivamente não estava sentindo nenhuma dor por volta da minha oitava dose e eu dei as boas-vindas ao entorpecimento. Eu desesperadamente precisava fazer xixi, então informei Rose e Alice que eu logo estaria de volta.

Cambaleei um pouco no meu caminho para os banheiros, já que eles ficavam do outro lado do salão de onde estávamos sentadas. Eu estava balançando a minha cabeça com a batida da música que estava explodindo, quando de repente fui agarrado por trás, mãos fortes na minha cintura.

_Edward._ Fechei meus olhos quando me virei ao redor. Quando todos os movimentos pararam, abri meus olhos e ofeguei em choque, minha boca escancarada.

Esta não era Edward me tocando, e eu deveria ter sabido pela falta da sensação de formigamento que ele geralmente causava na minha pele. Não, este certamente _não _era Edward.

Era Jake.

"Hey, Bells. Como você está?" O babaca sorriu para mim, ainda segurando meus lados, imagine só.

Eu corrigi esse problema imediatamente empurrando-o para fora de mim e me movendo para trás um pouco, tropeçando em meus pés e batendo na parede.

"Estou bem." Eu comecei. "Você não deveria estar dançando o Electric Slide, ou algo igualmente extravagante em sua recepção de casamento agora?" Eu bufei e cruzei meus braços. Agora eu queria que Alice e Rosalie tivessem feito a viagem para o banheiro comigo. Eu precisava de apoio. Sem mencionar que o consumo de álcool estava seriamente afetando a minha cabeça.

"Sim, acho que não, vendo que eu não me casei." Ele disse.

"O quê? Você não se casou com aquela puta? O que aconteceu? Você a traiu também, hein? Você deixou mais alguém grávida e quebrou o coração dela?" Senti o calor subindo dentro do meu corpo. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava aqui envolvida em uma conversa com o diabo.

"Não, na verdade, Leah quebrou meu coração. Aquele bebê, Bella, nunca foi meu. Ela mentiu para mim." Ele afirmou cheio de remorso, tentando me dar alguma carinha de cachorro. Eu não estava acreditando no que ele estava vendendo.

"Eu diria a você que eu lamento, mas, realmente, eu não lamento." Zombei. "Você merece todo coração quebrado que vier no seu caminho." Eu falei levemente atrapalhada.

"Eu sei. Acredite em mim, passei os últimos dois meses percebendo isso. Eu estive querendo ligar para você. Sinto muito, Bella..."

"Você sente muito? Pelo que exatamente porque existe uma infinidade de coisas das quais você precisa sentir muito, Jacob Black! Você está lamentando por fazer-me amá-lo, desperdiçando _anos_ da minha vida dedicados a você, só para ter o meu coração arrasado? Você está lamentando pelos meses de vergonha e constrangimento que eu senti em relação à minha família, meus amigos, meus colegas de trabalho, por causa da sua traição? Você está lamentando por me fazer duvidar de eu mesma valer a pena porque você não poderia manter o seu pau nas suas calças? Você está lamentando por decidir fica com aquela prostituta e querer se casar com ela na porra do mesmo dia que você deveria se comprometer comigo para sempre? Você está lamentando que eu quase perdi meu emprego porque eu era incapaz de funcionar, não querendo nem sair da minha cama? Você está lamentando que os meus amigos tiveram de passar o verão 'Assistindo Bella Colapsar', em vez de férias uns com os outros? Você está lamentando que por causa de você eu nunca vou confiar plenamente em outro homem, não importa o quão maravilhoso ele poderia ser para mim?" Eu gritei, acentuando cada ponto repetidamente golpeando meu dedo indicador em seu peito.

Jake ficou ali, tomando tudo, e apenas me olhando atentamente antes que ele finalmente teve coragem de falar. "E-eu não tinha idéia o que isso tem sido para você, Bells. E-eu não sabia... Eu sinto mui…"

"Não ouse fodidamente dizer que você sente muito de novo, ou então eu vou dar um soco nessa merda que vive dentro de você. Seu bastardo egoísta! Como você poderia pensar que eu ficaria bem depois do que você me fez passar? E nunca mais me chame por esse apelido de novo! Você perdeu todos os direitos a qualquer coisa a meu respeito no momento em que decidiu jogar o que tínhamos por um par de fodas! Fico feliz que o bebê não é seu porque agora você sabe como é a sensação de ter seu coração arrancado de você e ser enganado da pior maneira possível!" Eu estava movendo meus braços descontroladamente, enquanto Jake fazia uma tentativa de se aproximar de mim, mas eu investi contra ele e o empurrei violentamente para trás.

Meu discurso retórico arrastado fez o meu estado de embriaguez piorar. Eu estava tonta e tremendo de raiva, sem falar que eu ainda tinha que usar a porra do banheiro. Esse imbecil tinha me feito perder bastante do meu tempo e eu tinha que fugir dele antes que meus amigos viessem me procurar, ou pior, Edward.

"Se eu pudesse apenas ligar para você algum dia para que pudéssemos conversar, eu quero uma chance de explicar tudo. Posso te ligar? Por favor?" Jake pediu com uma expressão de dor no seu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu cotovelo, tentando forçar-me para mais perto dele.

"Tire essas mãos filhas da puta de mim! E, não, você não pode fodidamente me ligar! Você é louco? O que faz você pensar que eu realmente quero ouvir qualquer besteira que você precisava me dizer?" Eu cambaleei para longe dele novamente, batendo as costas contra a parede levemente.

"Olha, eu tenho que fazer um maldito xixi e você está me impedindo de fazê-lo. Eu diria que foi um prazer, mas não foi. Apodreça no inferno, seu filho da puta!" Eu bebadamente cuspi para Jake, que estava além de chocado com a minha atitude com ele.

Com isso, eu me virei e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro quando Jake agarrou-me mais forte desta vez pelo meu braço, empurrando-me para trás, fazendo-me perder o meu pé e balançar de um lado para outro.

"Você espera a porra de um minuto, Bella?" Jake repreendeu, já não escondendo sua frustração.

"Ow, Jake! Você está me machucando!" Eu gritei por cima do meu ombro. Ele ainda tinha o meu braço em seu aperto e meu corpo estava afastado dele.

Então, de repente, uma voz familiar rugiu atrás de mim, "Tire suas mãos do caralho de cima dela!"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uaaaau… Bella "doida" dançando loucamente no apartamento, depois uma noite quente com Edward… e agora o encontro com Jake, __quem será que chegou para "salvar" Bella?_

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**# Edward POV #**

Emmett, Jasper e eu chegamos ao Eclipse logo após a meia-noite. Houve um alarme para um incêndio de automóvel no trabalho, fazendo Emmett e eu nos atrasarmos. A fila para entrar no clube estava enrolada em volta do quarteirão, mas não tivemos de esperar, já que Victoria colocou nossos nomes na lista de convidados. Eu estava rezando para que eu não encontrasse com ela. Eu já estava apreensivo sobre a vinda aqui, agora que Bella e eu estávamos _conversando_, mas eu fui assegurado por todos, incluindo Bella, que estava legal.

Entramos no clube e olhei nas redondezas. Era um lugar muito bacana. Tinha dois andares e uma enorme pista de dança no meio. O bar principal no primeiro nível esticava de um lado do clube para o outro e notei pequenos bares espalhados ao longo dos lados e no andar de cima. Eu não sou normalmente o tipo de cara de boate. Eu prefiro muito mais bares da vizinhança... você sabe, essa merda onde "todo mundo sabe seu nome", mas eu estava disposto a dar ao lugar uma chance, já que o restante do grupo queria fazer uma verificação.

"Eu acho que vi Rosalie." Emmett disse. Jasper e eu seguimos seu olhar e, com certeza, poderíamos ver a loira com aparência de modelo, Rosalie, sentada a uma mesa do lado da pista de dança.

Emmett correu para Rosalie como um garoto gordo que se sujou de bolo. Jasper apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça e nós dois o seguimos. Quando chegamos perto, vi Alice. Ela pulou e deu a Jasper um grande abraço e um beijo antes de fazer seu caminho e me abraçar também. Notei que Bella não estava sentada com elas. Teria ela decidido não sair hoje à noite? Ela lamentava o que fez na noite passada? Tive a sensação de naufrágio e passei e me preocupar.

"Onde está Bella?" Perguntei a Alice.

"Ela acabou de sair para ir ao banheiro." Alice informou-me ao olhar ao redor. "Ela está ali." Ela apontou do outro lado da pista de dança.

Olhei para onde ela estava apontando e vi as costas de Bella enquanto ela estava fazendo seu caminho para onde eu tinha que assumir que era o banheiro, respirei um pequeno suspiro de alívio que ela estava aqui. Eu estava olhando para ela... verificando sua bunda, na verdade, quando percebi que ela estava cambaleando um pouco e dando de cara com os freqüentadores do clube.

"Quanto ela bebeu?" Cuspi, um pouco irritado com minha prima e Rosalie.

Rosalie apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a sua conversa com Emmett. Olhei para a minha prima e a encarei.

"Sim, Edward, ela teve um pouco demais de bebida. Mas você provavelmente deve saber agora que este dia tem sido um pouco duro com ela".

Eu fui imediatamente para o modo protetor. "Como assim? O que aconteceu?"

Alice olhou-me um pouco desconfortável. "Edward, hoje é o dia em que Bella deveria se casar".

Minha boca caiu aberta. Fiquei chocado e não sabia o que dizer, ou como reagir.

"Olha," Alice disse antes que eu pudesse responder, "Ela está realmente indo muito melhor do que Rosalie e eu pensamos que ela estaria. Eu também acho que tem muito a ver com você".

"Comigo?" Perguntei um pouco aturdido.

"Deus, Edward, você é um cara inteligente, mas você pode ser tão estúpido, às vezes. É óbvio que Bella realmente gosta de você. Desde que vocês dois tiveram seu primeiro encontro, ela está feliz. Eu não a vi desta forma por um longo tempo. Se você não estivesse em cena, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que esta noite não seria gasta com os amigos em um clube. Ela estaria em casa ainda em um estado de depressão, mas além de uma pequena avaria esta tarde, ela está realmente levando o dia numa boa, e eu estou tão orgulhosa dela. Então, sim, ela teve um pouco demais de bebida, mas não rebente minhas bolas, Edward. Ela está sendo forte e mostrando uma boa cara esta noite".

"De jeito nenhum, porra!" Ouvi Jasper gritar, enquanto seu punho batia na mesa. A cerveja que ele esteve bebendo caiu no chão e quebrou com o impacto.

Todos olhamos para ele em choque. Jasper era sempre tranqüilo, calmo e recolhido. Eu nunca o tinha visto levantar sua voz, e imagino que o resto deles só tinha visto esse lado dele talvez um punhado de vezes. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e o olhar em seu rosto era assassino. Ele estava olhando através do clube, então nós todos nos viramos e seguimos a direção em que ele estava olhando.

Havia um mar de gente na pista de dança, então eu realmente não sabia para o que ele estava olhando, mas a próxima coisa que ouvi foi Alice ofegar e cobrir sua boca com a mão, resmungando algo que soou como "Puta merda". Rosalie e Emmett se levantaram imediatamente, como se estivessem se preparando para atacar.

"O quê?" Eu gritei, olhando para todos eles. Quando ninguém me respondeu, virei-me um pouco para olhar na direção que eles estavam olhando de novo e finalmente percebi que Bella estava do outro lado da pista de dança conversando com um cara. Bem, conversando não era realmente como eu descreveria. Bella estava tendo o que parecia ser uma troca bastante aquecida.

"Quem diabos é esse cara?" Eu gritei, desta vez ganhando a atenção que disse aos meus amigos que eu não estava brincando e que era melhor que alguém começasse a explicar.

"Eu pensei que ele estava se casando hoje?" Rosalie disse na mais vil das vozes, com raiva que até mesmo poderia vir da boca de uma garota tão bonita.

"Eu... eu... eu não entendo." Alice gaguejou. Ela parecia irritada, mas também à beira das lágrimas.

Ninguém precisava dizer mais nada. Como Alice disse antes, eu poderia ser estúpido às vezes, mas eu não era burro. Aquele tinha que ser o ex-noivo de Bella, Jacob. Fiz um movimento para dar um passo, mas Alice entrou na minha frente, colocando as mãos no meu peito.

"Edward, eu adoraria nada mais do que você ir até lá, mas ela parece que tem tudo sob controle agora. Ela não está chorando, ela está falando. Ela esperou meses para dar a esse merda um pedaço da cabeça dela e eu quero permitir a ela essa oportunidade".

Eu desviei o olhar de Alice e ao redor da mesa. Estavam todos ainda encarando e respirando como um touro pronto para assumir o comando, mas todos pareciam concordar com Alice. Nós todos nos sentamos... olhando e esperando.

A conversa deles parecia estar ficando cada vez mais aquecida e nós estávamos todos tensos, sentados na beirada das nossas cadeiras observando a cena se desenrolar diante dos nossos olhos. Bella tinha ido de falar com indignação a completamente gritando. Eu não podia parar minha perna de subir e descer da ansiedade pulsando pelo meu corpo. Eu tive que segurar na parte de baixo da minha cadeira para me impedir de correr através da pista de dança, especialmente quando eu o vi colocar a mão sobre o ombro dela enquanto falava com ela para impedi-la de ir embora.

Bella finalmente parecia que tinha acabado de falar o que quer que ela queria dizer, e eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando ela se virou para se afastar dele. Aparentemente, ele não tinha acabado de dizer o que ele queria dizer, e antes que ela se afastasse dois passos, ele a agarrou... forte! Quando eu a vi girar ao redor, estremecendo pela pressão que os dedos dele estavam colocando em seu braço, eu sabia que ali foi o momento em que Jacob Black cometeu o maior erro da sua vida.

Emmett, Jasper e eu nos levantamos tão rápido que as nossas três cadeiras viraram para trás, e as pessoas sentadas em torno de nós ofegaram. Alice e Rosalie levantaram também, mas quando Jasper virou-se e disse a elas para ficarem, eu sabia que nenhuma delas nos seguiria. Ele só estava tentando manter as duas fora de perigo se socos fossem atirados, e essa possibilidade era muito provável.

Eu atravessei a pista de dança, seguido por Emmett e Jasper.

Quando cheguei mais perto, ouvi aquele idiota gritar, "Você espera a porra de um minuto, Bella?" Mas foram as palavras que ouvi em seguida que me fizeram ver vermelho e selaram o destino daquele filho da puta, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado.

"Ow, Jake! Você está me machucando!" Ela gritou por cima do seu ombro.

"Tire suas mãos do caralho de cima dela!" Eu disse quando empurrei pela multidão no meu caminho. Eu tinha, obviamente, surpreendido o imbecil desprevenido. Ele pulou um pouco, deixando cair o braço de Bella, e virou o rosto para mim. Ele nem sequer teve tempo de reagir antes que eu o ataquei, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e jogando-o contra a parede.

"Então você gosta de colocar suas mãos sobre as garotas? E ainda mais estúpido da sua parte, você gosta de colocar as mãos sobre a _minha_ garota? Eu. Fodidamente. Acho. Que. Não".

Seu olhar foi de estar completamente assustado, para confuso, para realmente começando a parecer presunçoso.

Ele olhou para Bella. "Eu deveria ter assumido que algo estava acontecendo quando você começou a correr essa sua boca. Você já teve alguma confiança literalmente fodendo você desde que nos vimos pela última vez, hein?"

"Seu filho da puta." Bella cuspiu e tentou atingi-lo sobre o meu ombro, mas Jasper a agarrou e arrastou-a para trás alguns metros. Ele pode ter tido sorte que Bella não o alcançou quando ela tentou atingi-lo, mas eu ainda o tinha contra a parede pelo pescoço. Agarrei a camisa dele com a minha outra mão, puxei-o para a frente e então o bati de volta contra a parede novamente.

Eu claramente bati o ar para fora dele quando ele tossiu um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Ele finalmente olhou para Bella e disse, "Bella, isso ficou totalmente fora de mão. Eu só queria falar com você. Lamento que agarrei você muito forte, mas você sabe que eu nunca coloquei uma mão em você. Desculpe. Não podemos simplesmente ir a algum lugar e conversar?"

Por esta altura, Rosalie e Alice tinham vindo e estavam paradas em cada lado da Bella. Ouvi Rosalie dizer a Bella que elas estavam a levando para o banheiro feminino para limpá-la e arrumar seus cabelos. Bella olhou para as duas e apenas balançou a cabeça, parecendo derrotada e triste.

Quando as três saíram, eu virei de volta para Jacob, que ainda estava contra a parede com a minha mão em torno da sua garganta. Jasper se aproximou e colocou suas mãos no meu ombro, silenciosamente deixando-me saber que eu deveria soltar e recuar. Eu ainda estava furioso e queria colocar meu punho através do seu rosto, mas eu estava preocupado com Bella e precisava vê-la.

Eu me afastei e Jacob esfregou seu pescoço.

"Você tem sorte que era três contra um, idiota, ou então eu teria rachado você em dois!" Ele rosnou para mim.

"Oh, sim, filho da puta." Eu rosnei de volta. "Você quer levar isso para fora, apenas eu e você? Eu vou te mostrar como estou preocupado em ter o um a um!"

Eu estava prestes a investir de volta nele quando Emmett segurou-me. Rosalie veio do nada, parando entre Jacob e eu.

"Edward!" Ela gritou. "Vá buscar Bella. Ela está com Alice do lado de fora do banheiro feminino. Leve-a para casa agora. Ela precisa de _você_." Ela acentuou enquanto encarou Jacob. "E eu acho que é melhor se ela fodidamente sair deste lugar".

Começamos todos a virar e ir embora, mas logo antes de nós irmos, eu vi Rosalie pelo canto do meu olho se virar para Jacob e dar uma joelhada nas bolas dele. Ela sorriu e disse inocentemente, "Oops, foi mal." Antes de puxar uma lixa do seu bolso e começar a lixar suas unhas enquanto ela saiu casualmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Essa é a minha garota!" Ouvi Emmett dizer antes de ele e Jasper se afastarem. Fui em direção ao banheiro, e Jacob foi deixado dobrado de dor.

Fiz meu caminho através da multidão, de volta a um pequeno corredor onde os banheiros eram localizados, encontrando Bella e Alice amontoadas no fundo conversando. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, Bella olhou para cima e se jogou em mim, fechando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e enterrando o rosto no meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela com força e apenas a abracei ali.

"Obrigada." Ela falou tão suavemente, eu mal podia ouvi-la. "Eu apenas sinto muito que você teve que ver isso e se envolver".

Eu me afastei um pouco e Bella olhou para mim. "Bella, você não me deve qualquer tipo de desculpa. Se qualquer coisa, eu sinto a necessidade de pedir desculpas a você".

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

"E exatamente pelo que você precisa pedir desculpas para mim?"

"Por agir como um homem das cavernas." Eu disse. "Eu sei que você pode lidar sozinha, e eu tentei deixar você cuidar das coisas, mas assim que eu o vi colocar as mãos em você, eu me perdi. Toda a situação entre você e ele não é da minha conta, mas eu odeio quebrar a notícia para você, Bella, você é da minha conta agora".

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu enquanto um rubor enorme rastejou em seu rosto. Ela tremeu quando ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou meus lábios. Quando ela se afastou, ela sussurrou baixinho, "Leve-me para casa, Edward".

Saímos do clube e percebi que Bella e as garotas devem ter dirigido até ali porque ela não tinha um casaco com ela. Os caras e eu tínhamos vindo a pé, então eu estava vestindo um casaco pesado. Eu o tirei e envolvi em torno de Bella. Ela deu alguns passos e quase tropeçou. Agarrei-a rapidamente antes que ela caísse.

"Você é meu cavaleiro da armadura brilhante esta noite, Edward." Ela disse antes de rir um pouco e, em seguida, soluçar.

"Tudo bem aí, Cinderela, acho que você teve um pouco demais de bebida esta noite." Eu disse enquanto serpenteava o meu braço em volta da cintura dela para firmá-la. Comecei a nos guiar em direção para a casa.

Ela apenas riu um pouco e depois deu de ombros. "Eu estou bem, muito obrigada. Eu gostaria que você tivesse me deixado dar um soco em Jake, eu teria batido nele até a próxima semana." Ela disse muito confiante. Todo o tempo, eu estava praticamente segurando todo o seu peso para que ela não caísse.

"Tenho certeza que você teria." Eu disse, escondendo o meu sorriso para a sua confiança de bêbado. Eu não estava negando que a Bella sóbria poderia ter dado nele um belo olho roxo. Ela era agressiva e isso é algo que eu realmente gostaria de ver, mas com o jeito que ela estava andando agora, eu apostaria que seu golpe poderia ter pousado em qualquer lugar além do rosto de Jake. Ela provavelmente estaria vendo três dele e esperançosamente teria escolhido a pessoa certa quando desse o soco.

Caminhamos por um par de quarteirões em silêncio antes de eu ouvir Bella fungar. Olhei para ela, mas não pude ver seu rosto porque seu cabelo estava bloqueando minha visão.

"Bella, você está bem? Alice me disse que dia hoje deveria ser. Você... você quer falar sobre isso?" Eu perguntei um pouco hesitante. Eu sabia que era algo sobre o qual ela provavelmente deveria falar, mas sendo que ela estava bêbada, eu não queria abrir as comportas se suas emoções estivessem muito desprotegidas para serem enfrentadas devido ao álcool que fluía em suas veias.

Ela olhou para mim e fiquei surpreso ao ver que ela não estava chorando histericamente, nem nada. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e havia uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas diferente disso, ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Eu não vou mentir para você, Edward, esse dia não foi o melhor dia que eu tive, mas, surpreendentemente, não foi o mais difícil também. Quando me dei conta da data isso me chateou e me pegou desprevenida, mas essa é a coisa, Edward... isso me pegou desprevenida. Eu não estava lá sentada pelas últimas semanas olhando para minha agenda sabendo que este dia estava chegando. Eu sei que não estou completamente curada e vê-lo esta noite provou isso para mim, mas estou muito feliz que você está na minha vida".

Ela soluçou novamente e olhou para os seus pés.

Nós nos aproximamos do prédio naquele momento e eu abri a porta enquanto ainda a segurava. Balancei a cabeça para o porteiro quando fizemos nosso caminho em direção aos elevadores. Pensei que o ar frio e a caminhada para casa ajudariam Bella a ficar um pouco sóbria, mas isso só parecia ter permitido que o álcool no seu sistema realmente fizesse efeito. No momento em que chegamos ao andar do seu apartamento, eu tinha desistido de tentar sustentá-la. Eu a levantei e a segurei nos braços enquanto ela caiu para baixo com seu ombro contra o meu peito. Alice tinha me dado as chaves dela antes de sairmos, então eu abri a porta, entrei e a fechei atrás de nós.

Entrei no seu quarto e a coloquei na beirada da cama. Eu me ajoelhei no chão na frente dela e comecei a retirar seus sapatos. Ela estava sentada, mas seu corpo estava muito mole. Uma vez que eu tirei seus sapatos, levantei-me, aproximei-me da sua cômoda e abri as gavetas para encontrar um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta. Eu os peguei, caminhei de volta para onde ela estava sentada e ajoelhei-me novamente.

Desfiz o botão do seu jeans e a levantei um pouco para que eu pudesse tirá-los dela. Eu não queria que a minha bunda estúpida ficasse excitada vendo o corpo dela enquanto eu a trocava, então eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada, olhos para o chão. Tirei seu jeans e estava prestes a estender minhas mãos para o moletom ao meu lado quando eu a senti passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Edward?"

"Sim." Eu respondi de volta, sem olhar para ela.

"Olhe para mim." Bella ordenou.

Olhei para ela. Deus certamente me odiava porque, de algum modo, a garota que não podia andar a cinco minutos atrás havia conseguido retirar a blusa e o sutiã sem que eu sequer ouvisse alguma coisa. Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça, mas eu rapidamente olhei por cima do seu ombro para a parede. Estendi a mão no chão do meu lado direito, agarrei a camiseta que eu tinha colocado lá e a entreguei para ela.

"Coloque isso, Isabella!" Eu disse, provavelmente um pouco duro demais.

Ela não disse nada e eu pensei que ela cumpriria, isso até que vi a camiseta voar pela minha cabeça e aterrissar no chão do quarto.

Respirei fundo e abaixei meus olhos apenas o suficiente para que eu estivesse olhando para o seu rosto, mas não para qualquer outra coisa.

Ela colocou as mãos de volta em meus cabelos, me puxando em direção a ela enquanto ela se inclinou para mim. Ela pressionou os lábios nos meus e começou a beijar-me profundamente. Eu sabia desde o primeiro dia que eu conheci essa garota que ela seria a minha morte e, nesse exato momento, eu sabia quanto eu estava certo.

"Edward," ela disse em minha boca, "eu quero que você fique comigo esta noite e façamos sexo selvagem, quente, apaixonado. A. Noite. Toda".

_Ah... que__ porra ela está fazendo comigo?_ Eu não sou cego. Eu tenho esta linda garota sentada em frente a mim em nada além de uma calcinha. Ela tem os dedos no meu cabelo e sua língua na minha boca, ao mesmo tempo em que ela está me implorando para fodê-la sem sentido. Não havia mais nada que eu queria fazer agora, mas para cada razão que eu queria havia um milhão de por que eu não deveria.

Este era o dia em que ela deveria se casar com outro homem, um homem que partiu seu coração sem mais nem menos. Ela estava segurando-se junta, mas eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Ela também estava bêbada e eu não queria que a minha primeira vez com ela fosse assim. Claro, eu poderia ter sido o cara que pensava apenas com seu pau. Diabos, eu tinha sido esse cara em pontos na minha vida, mas, com Bella, era diferente. Eu tinha que acabar com isso antes que ambos fizéssemos algo que nos arrependeríamos amanhã.

Quando eu finalmente tivesse relações sexuais com Bella, eu não queria que fosse algo que qualquer um de nós se arrependeria.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre a dela e a retirei do meu cabelo. Eu me afastei dos seus lábios e me inclinei para trás ainda de joelhos e agarrei a camiseta que ela tinha lançado do outro lado do quarto, entregando a ela. "Bella, coloque isso... _agora_." Eu disse tão sensível quanto pude, mas também com firmeza para que ela soubesse que eu não estava brincando.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de arrancar a camiseta da minha mão e jogá-la sobre sua cabeça. Estendi a calça de moletom e comecei a ajudá-la a colocá-la quando ela bateu afastando minhas mãos.

"Eu a peguei!" Ela retrucou. "Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me vestir e cuidar de mim mesma. Eu fiz isso bem sozinha até agora".

Ela se levantou, deslizou sua calça e então se virou para me olhar.

"Obrigada por esta noite, Edward. Obrigada por me trazer em casa em segurança, mas eu posso cuidar de mim agora. Você está livre para ir embora. Eu não prendo ninguém contra a sua vontade." Ela disse secamente.

Ela se afastou de mim e começou a puxar as cobertas da sua cama.

"Bella." Eu disse quando me levantei. "Por favor, não faça assim. Você sabe que eu não estou dizendo 'não' porque eu não quero você..."

Ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse terminar. "Eu sei, Edward, que é 'sou eu, não você'. Eu já ouvi isso antes e eu estou bem com isso. Eu devia ter sabido melhor então, do que me apaixonar tão rápido por você. Era só uma questão de tempo antes de você me rejeitar também. Então, eu estou deixando você fora do gancho. Basta ir embora. Saia!"

Eu sabia que sua raiva era equivocada e que o álcool estava a deixando altamente emocional, mas matou-me pensar que ela sentisse qualquer tipo de rejeição por parte de mim.

"Saia!" Ela gritou mais alto.

"Não".

"Saia! Agora!" Ela praticamente gritou.

Eu me aproximei dela. "Não".

"Edward, por favor!" Ela gritou.

Eu me joguei na frente dela. "Bella, eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Então, ela se perdeu e começou a bater no meu peito com seus minúsculos punhos. Ela estava gritando, lágrimas de raiva fluindo pelas suas bochechas. Eu apenas fiquei ali e a deixei liberar suas frustrações. Eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver comigo. Ver Jacob esta noite tinha sido um golpe para a confiança que ela vinha sentindo ultimamente, e esse contratempo realmente a deixou se sentindo mais vulnerável. Se eu pudesse ser seu saco de pancadas para liberar essas frustrações, eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso por ela.

Suas lágrimas de raiva e frustração eventualmente acalmaram e seus punhos apertaram minha camiseta, mas pararam. Ela ainda estava chorando, mas mais de uma maneira derrotada, aflita.

Eu circulei meus braços em volta dela e a puxei para mim. Ela ainda segurava a minha camisa, enterrando sua cabeça no meu peito e chorando.

"Bella," eu disse suavemente, "eu só vou dizer isto para você uma vez, então, por favor, ouça atentamente. Eu não estou indo a lugar algum... e eu não me refiro apenas a esta noite".

Eu a ouvi recuperar o fôlego antes de ela lentamente levantar a cabeça do meu peito e olhar nos meus olhos. Seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos e inchados, e seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas. Estendi minha mão e limpei a maquiagem debaixo dos seus olhos onde tinha borrado.

"Edward, eu sinto muito..."

"Shhh." Eu a cortei. "Você não tem nada a se desculpar e eu não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre isso. Agora, vamos levá-la para a cama para que você possa descansar um pouco".

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso triste, mas balançou a cabeça lentamente. Relutantemente, ela soltou minha camisa e virou-se para sua cama.

Ela subiu na cama enquanto eu me sentava na beirada colocando-a dobrada lá.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou, parecendo incerta e nervosa.

"Sim." Eu disse de volta, enquanto escovava os cabelos fora da sua testa.

"Hum... se eu prometer me comportar, você consideraria passar a noite hoje e dormir comigo... e eu realmente quero dizer apenas dormir. Eu só não quero ficar sozinha agora".

Eu não poderia deixar de soltar uma risada, mas rapidamente a sufoquei de volta para que eu não desse a ela a idéia errada e a chateasse novamente.

Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Baby, eu não estava pensando em ir embora." Eu disse quando a beijei na bochecha. Eu me levantei e caminhei em volta da cama para o outro lado. Tirei meus sapatos, tirei meu jeans e subi na cama ao lado de Bella. Eu a envolvi em meus braços, puxando-a para perto de mim. Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito de novo quando envolveu o braço em volta da minha cintura, segurando-me firmemente.

"Obrigada novamente por tudo esta noite, Edward. Eu não vou dizer que sinto muito novamente porque você me disse que não me era permitido, mas apenas saiba que se me _fosse_ permitido, eu _diria_ isso... e eu diria isso do fundo do meu coração".

Eu ri e disse, "Ok, Bella, por que nós apenas não dizemos 'você me deve uma'? Eu tenho certeza que, em algum momento, vou precisar de você e espero que você esteja lá".

"Absolutamente. Sem perguntas." Ela prometeu quando levantou a cabeça para cima do meu peito para me olhar.

Inclinei-me e a beijei. "Agora, descanse um pouco".

Ela assentiu e, em seguida, enfiou a cabeça de volta em meu peito novamente. Apoiei meu queixo sobre o topo da sua cabeça e ouvi a sua respiração. Levou apenas alguns minutos antes das suas respirações serem profundas e lentas, sinalizando que ela tinha adormecido.

Esta noite tinha mudado muitas coisas para mim. Eu tinha sabido após nosso primeiro encontro que eu me importava com Bella muito mais do que apenas como uma relação física, isso era muito óbvio, mas era mais do que isso. Agora eu me sentia protetor em relação a ela, de uma maneira que eu não tinha sentido por ninguém desde Tanya. Eu precisava e queria cuidar dela. Eu poderia realmente ver um futuro com ela. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não assustava-me muito. Não é que eu nunca quis me estabelecer novamente depois de Tanya, eu só não achava que isso aconteceria tão cedo.

Eu também sabia que quanto mais próximos Bella e eu estávamos nos tornando, ela estava compartilhando muito mais da vida dela comigo do que eu estava com ela, e isso não era justo. Eu sabia disso. Perceber isso significava que eu tinha que rasgar os malditos band-aids fora e dizer a ela tudo sobre a minha vida em Chicago, o ano antes de eu me mudar para cá. Quanto eu poderia realmente dizer honestamente a ela? Eu ainda enviava e-mails para Tanya em uma base diária, embora eu soubesse que estava acabado e superado.

Vendo Bella enfrentar seus piores demônios foi conflituoso para mim em relação à minha própria situação. Eu vi quão quebrada ela ficou e eu não queria sentir isso. Eu tinha empurrado tudo para baixo, fugindo disso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela estava enfrentando e lidando com isso e seguindo em frente. Eu sabia que era difícil para ela, mas ela provavelmente estava muito mais adiante do que eu estava fazendo as pazes com isso e seguindo em frente com sua vida. Eu a invejava por isso.

Fiquei ali por quase três horas pensando sobre tudo, o tempo todo segurando essa garota linda, por quem eu claramente tinha me apaixonado fortemente.

Logo antes de eu finalmente cair no sono, tomei a decisão que já era hora. Eu contaria tudo para Bella. Eu contaria a ela tudo sobre Tanya.

Acordei na manhã seguinte ainda envolto em torno de Bella. Estiquei o pescoço para ver que horas eram.

_Sete horas._

Eu tinha ficado acordado até muito tarde apenas pensando em um monte de coisas, por isso surpreendeu-me que eu já estava acordado. Eu sabia que Bella provavelmente estaria dormindo até tarde hoje e, sem dúvida, teria uma ressaca desagradável, então eu decidi que eu sairia para uma corrida pela água e, no meu caminho de volta, eu pararia e pegaria café e bagels porque ela precisaria disso.

Saí da cama de Bella tão cuidadosamente quanto pude. Eu não queria acordá-la. Fui até sua mesa e rasguei um pedaço de papel de um caderno que estava no topo. Escrevi um bilhete para Bella, avisando-a que eu só estaria fora por um tempo e traria comida na volta.

Caminhei de volta para sua cama, colocando o bilhete sobre o travesseiro que eu tinha estado deitado. Estendi a mão e varri alguns cabelos dispersos que tinham caído no rosto de Bella. Eu então me inclinei e a beijei na testa.

Depois que eu estava vestido, fiz meu caminho até meu apartamento para que eu pudesse trocar para a minha roupa de corrida. Vesti minha calça de moletom, uma camiseta e tênis.

Decidi checar rapidamente meus e-mails antes de sair para correr. Havia um par dos meus amigos de casa e um de Carlisle como Esme. Respondi todos, prometendo também ligar para Esme esta noite. Eu sabia que se eu não ligasse, seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ela aparecesse na minha porta para ter certeza que eu ainda estava vivo. Ou isso, ou ela teria Alice me batendo.

Decidi então que não havia mais nenhuma pessoa para quem eu precisava mandar e-mail. Eu tinha feito um monte de pensamentos na noite passada e eu sabia que eu realmente tinha que começar a lidar de frente com toda a situação de Tanya. Se eu tivesse qualquer chance em fazer as coisas funcionarem com Bella, eu precisava ficar em paz que o meu tempo com Tanya tinha acabado e eu tinha que deixá-la ir. Eu sempre a amaria de alguma forma. Acho que quando você ama alguém tão profundamente ela nunca realmente vai embora, mas eu tinha que dar ao que eu tinha com Bella uma chance justa, e manter essa ligação com Tanya constante e viva, não ajudaria.

Eu sabia que, eventualmente, eu teria que ir ver Tanya em pessoa. Isso seria verdadeiramente como eu ficaria em paz, mas, por agora, essa não era uma possibilidade para mim. Talvez escrevendo para ela este último e-mail e dizendo a ela que eu não podia e não faria mais isso me ajudaria a soltar o peso que repousava sobre meus ombros.

_Assunto: Está na hora... _

_Oi Tanya,_

_Este é provavelmente o mais difícil e-mail que eu já tive de escrever, mas percebo __que é algo necessário que eu preciso fazer. Eu sei que você ficará feliz em ouvir o que eu vou dizer porque você provavelmente só pensava que eu estava me torturando todos esses meses escrevendo para você e tendo conversas unilaterais._

_Eu sei que você entendeu por que fiz isso__, no entanto. Esta foi a minha única forma de falar com você. De sentir como se eu ainda tivesse você lá para conversar, como fazíamos toda noite antes de dormir. Era o último vestígio de sanidade que eu tinha, sabendo que eu ainda podia deixá-la saber o que estava acontecendo na minha vida em uma base diária. _

_A coisa é__, Tanya, que eu conheci alguém. Lembra-se daquela garota, Bella, sobre a qual eu estava falando a você? Ela é uma amiga da Alice. Bem, ela e eu temos ido em alguns encontros juntos e estamos começando a ficar mais próximos. Eu não sentia esse tipo de sentimentos por uma garota, ou as possibilidades de um futuro, a não ser com você. Isso é por que eu sei que não posso virar as costas para ela._

_Eu tentei resistir a ela no início__ porque me senti culpado de superar você, mas eu sei que se você estivesse aqui, você me bateria na parte de trás da cabeça, reviraria seus olhos e me diria para superar-me. Você poderia me dizer que a única coisa que você quer é que eu seja feliz e se não posso ser com você, estaria tudo bem para você, desde que fosse com alguém que se importasse e com um bom coração. Eu sei que você realmente gostaria dela se você a conhecesse._

_Bem, de qualquer maneira, a verdadeira razão que eu estou escrevendo é para que você saiba que este é o último e-mail que você vai __receber de mim. Eventualmente, quando eu estiver de volta a Chicago para alguma coisa, eu gostaria de ir vê-la. Falar com você pessoalmente, em vez de mais uma maldita mensagem de e-mail, e espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Eu te amo, Tanya, e eu sempre amarei. Espero que eu possa fazer você se sentir orgulhosa de mim em minhas escolhas de vida._

_Amor sempre, _

_Edward_

Eu adiei em enviá-lo, sabendo que seria a última vez. Eu senti como se estivesse realmente a deixando ir... e isso realmente dói pra caralho, mas eu sabia que isso era algo que eu precisava fazer para dar ao meu relacionamento com Bella uma oportunidade justa. Depois de tomar um par de respirações profundas, eu bati em enviar. Eu estava prestes a sair quando observei a pasta na minha caixa de correio eletrônico, onde eu tinha guardado cada e-mail que enviei a Tanya no ano passado. Eu raramente voltava lá e os relia, especialmente os mais antigos porque os e-mails eram basicamente uma linha do tempo de onde eu estava emocionalmente. Ler os realmente do início era extremamente difícil porque eu estava em um lugar muito escuro na minha cabeça naqueles momentos. No entanto, senti que já que eu havia acabado de enviar minha última mensagem, que simplesmente seria adequado ler a primeira.

Eu nervosamente cliquei no primeiro e-mail na pasta e o li. A dor era tão evidente nas minhas palavras. Eu quase nem lembrava de ter escrito aquilo. Era muito possível que eu estivesse bêbado quando escrevi isso. As palavras que eu tinha escrito febrilmente apenas expressavam como eu não poderia viver sem ela na minha vida, que eu não era nada sem ela. Eu disse a ela como eu nunca encontraria alguém que pudesse se comparar com ela na minha vida. Isso se eu alguma dia eu encontrasse alguém, elas nunca chegariam aos seus pés.

A necessidade de limpar a minha cabeça era muito forte, então eu deixei o e-mail aberto com a intenção de apagá-lo quando chegasse em casa.

Fiz o meu caminho para fora do meu apartamento. Quando cheguei em frente ao prédio, fiz alguns alongamentos, coloquei meus fones do iPod nos ouvidos e saí correndo em direção à água.

Depois de correr por quase meia hora, uma ligeira garoa de chuva começou a cair, mas era muito boa. Eu estava permitindo que todos os pensamentos da noite passada fossem filtrados através do meu cérebro. Desde a briga com Jacob, ao esgotamento emocional de Bella em seu quarto, à minha descoberta de como eu precisava lidar com a situação de Tanya, foi um pouco esmagador.

Era difícil imaginar tudo que ocorreu dentro de um período de 24 horas, quando eu não tinha sido capaz de lidar com isso em um período de um ano. Quando Alice estava me dizendo no clube na noite passada que a nova força encontrada de Bella parecia estar vindo da sua felicidade em encontrar-me, eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso antes. Percebi agora que era a mesma coisa para mim.

Antes que eu me mudasse para cá, eu apenas existia. Eu ia trabalhar, mantinha as aparências para que eu não preocupasse minha mãe, mas eu realmente não tinha nenhum interesse. Eu ficava muito em casa, raramente saía com os amigos e simplesmente não era muito divertido de se estar ao redor.

Agora que eu estava aqui, eu tinha um ótimo trabalho, um novo grupo de amigos, estava de volta vivendo perto da minha melhor amiga e prima, Alice, e tinha encontrado uma garota que me fazia realmente feliz. Qualquer coisa que fazíamos juntos, de sair em grupo ou sozinhos, ou ficar em casa e comer em um piquenique no chão da sua sala, eu sentia felicidade pura sabendo que eu ficaria com ela. Não só ela era linda, ela também era uma pessoa tão linda por dentro. Ela era engraçada e peculiar. Ela era uma pessoa durona, que não precisava de um homem para cuidar dela, mas ela sabia que eu era o tipo de cara que gostava de cuidar dela, então ela me deixava.

Sem ela sequer saber, ela estava cuidando de mim também. De algum modo indireto, ela estava empurrando-me para trabalhar com meus problemas para que eu pudesse ser o homem que ela merecia.

Nosso relacionamento físico também era surpreendente. Claro, nós não tínhamos tido sexo ainda, mas eu sabia que isso mudaria muito em breve. Nós estávamos tão perto. Eu estava feliz que tínhamos tomado o nosso tempo e esperado, no entanto. Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós estava no lugar emocional quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez para ter ido para isso tão rapidamente.

Quando estávamos nos divertindo em sua sala no outro dia estávamos tão perto. Teria sido muito fácil para eu ter empurrado para dentro dela. Estávamos deitados lá nus e ambos muito excitados, mas alguma coisa na minha cabeça me disse que eu precisava fazer isso realmente especial para ela. Normalmente não sou o tipo de cara todo romântico, mas eu tinha aprendido a fazer coisas especiais para uma dama enquanto eu me preocupava com Tanya. Eu achava que quando um cara faz essa merda o tempo todo, ela perde o seu significado. Quando você salva isso para a grande coisa, significa muito para a sua mulher.

Comecei a colocar um plano em conjunto para perguntar a Bella se ela queria sair hoje à noite. Se ela concordasse, eu pediria aos caras para ficarem fora do apartamento esta noite e eu faria uma surpresa para Bella com uma noite romântica que poderia vir a terminar na minha cama.

Eu terminei minha corrida e parei na cafeteria, que era convenientemente localizada na esquina do nosso quarteirão. Peguei cafés e bagels para todos, já que Rosalie tinha passado a noite no nosso apartamento com Emmett, e acho que Jasper estava com Alice.

Eu estava andando pela rua e não pude deixar de rir alto quando passei pela _Kinko_ 24 horas que Alice tinha me falado. Você acha que a garota estava brincando quando disse que tinha o "livro de encontro" profissionalmente encadernado?

Liguei para Emmett do meu celular dizendo-lhe para me encontrar no apartamento das garotas para o café da manhã. Eu não tive que dizer a ele duas vezes. Parecia que ele estava trancando a porta da frente antes mesmo que eu desligasse o telefone.

Saí do elevador no andar de Bella. Bati antes de abrir a porta para entrar no seu apartamento. Alice estava sentada no balcão, enquanto Jasper estava saindo do quarto dela. Rosalie estava sentada na mesa revirando os olhos para Emmett, que estava sentado lá com um guardanapo dobrado em sua camisa como um babador, segurando uma faca e garfo. Bella estava de costas para mim. Coloquei a comida na mesa, caminhei até atrás dela e deslizei os braços em volta da sua cintura.

"Olá." Eu disse em seu pescoço.

"Olá você." Ela disse quando se virou para mim, colocando seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "Senti sua falta esta manhã".

"Eu acordei cedo e não consegui dormir. Eu não queria acordá-la, então decidi ir para uma corrida e peguei o café da manhã".

"Bem, você sempre pode me acordar. Eu poderia pensar em algumas coisas para fazer que seriam um bom treino e que seria um inferno de muito mais diversão do que correr." Ela piscou, um sorriso tímido espreitando em seu rosto.

"Mmm." Eu gemi em seu pescoço. "Bem, falando nisso, _não_ faça quaisquer planos para esta noite".

Ela se inclinou para trás e levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para mim com desconfiança, mas brincalhona. "E por que seria isso?"

"Porque você e eu temos planos para esta noite".

"Nós temos? E exatamente onde é que nós estamos indo?"

"Meu apartamento. Mais especificamente... minha cama".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Jake teve o que mereceu, até que enfim! E que final foi esse? OMG, quem é que não queria esse bombeirão decidindo um encontro desses... *suspira*_

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar antes pq realmente não estou tendo tempo para traduzir. __Então, para não ficar prometendo, só voltarei a postar em todas as minhas fics a partir de __**14 de março, **__que é quando já estarei de volta à minha casa, e seguirei o cronograma normalmente. Espero que entendam..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**# Bella****POV #**

"Bella, pare de ficar se remexendo." Alice repreendeu em pé atrás de mim, fazendo barulho sobre o meu cabelo.

"Eu não posso evitar." Respondi, espreitando para o reflexo da minha amiga no espelho, roendo meu lábio inferior.

Alice agachou-se para colocar seu queixo no meu ombro, seus braços finos envolvendo ao longo do meu tronco.

"Você quer passar por isso, certo?" Ela arriscou suavemente.

"Alice, que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa? É claro que eu quero".

"Bem, então você deve se acalmar. Pensei que você estivesse pronta para isso, especialmente depois de ontem à noite".

Ugh, ontem à noite. Visões começaram a girar na minha cabeça, lembrando dos eventos bastante exaltados de ontem. Primeiro, fiquei chocada fora da minha pele quando Jake me abordou no clube, trazendo à tona toda a dor que eu pensei que tinha deixado cair até as solas dos meus pés com sucesso, só para tê-la ressurgindo novamente quando o ardiloso teve a audácia de querer se explicar depois de meses e meses sem comunicação. Ele tinha acendido uma raiva feroz dentro de mim quando colocou suas patas em mim não uma, mas duas vezes. A dor do aperto de Jake tinha abrandado um pouco quando ouvi aquela familiar voz celestial que sempre conseguia deslizar sobre o meu corpo como um cobertor macio e suave. Exceto que, no momento, sua voz estava tão furiosa, tão estranha, que eu tive medo que ele estivesse gritando comigo por um segundo. No entanto, quando Jake liberou seu aperto em meu braço, eu girei ao redor para encontrar os olhos verdes de Edward queimando com uma extrema irritação.

Embora eu não seja normalmente uma grande fã de violência, eu tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco animada pelo jeito que Edward veio em meu socorro, fixando Jake contra a parede, sua mão forte envolvida firmemente contra o pescoço de Jake. A forma como os músculos do seu antebraço flexionavam sempre que ele reforçaria seu poder sobre Jake, parecendo tão forte, até mesmo selvagem, fez um intenso calor escovar através de mim.

_Minha __garota._ Edward me chamou de sua garota, para Jake, nada mais, e eu tive que resistir fortemente à vontade de puxar sua mão do imbecil, jogá-lo contra a parede e beijá-lo sem nenhum sentido. Mas, então, Jake arruinou o momento abrindo a boca para vomitar palavras vis na minha direção. Egoísta idiota. Ele provavelmente odiou me ver com outra pessoa. Aposto que ele pensou que eu choraria a sua partida pelo resto da minha existência. Nenhuma fodida chance, principalmente se Edward estava me chamando de sua.

Brevemente fechando meus olhos, recordei os resultados do encontro entre eu e Jake e como eu tinha me atirado descaradamente para Edward, apenas para ser negada... de novo. Não sendo mais forte o suficiente para dominar minhas emoções, eu batia e chorava em Edward, só vendo o rosto de Jake na minha frente pela minha neblina induzida pelo álcool tomando completamente meus sentidos. Edward tinha apenas ficado ali, permitindo-me continuar levando minha raiva e frustrações sobre ele até que a onda me lavou, limpando o último segmento do porão, como Jake tinha sido limpado do meu coração. Uma vez que eu tinha terminado, eu me senti tão livre, pronta para me livrar da mágoa e do ressentimento, mas tão malditamente cansada. Eu caí no sono mais maravilhoso quando me envolvi nos braços de Edward, um sono tranqüilo que eu não tinha há muito tempo.

Quando acordei com um lado sem Edward na cama, fiquei doente de medo de que ele tivesse ido embora para sempre, não tendo o desejo de lidar com a minha bagagem e besteira acompanhante. No entanto, o travesseiro ao meu lado amassou quando eu me mexi e, quando senti ao redor, havia um doce bilhete de Edward. Naquele momento, eu soube que nunca seria capaz de deixá-lo ir. Eu o queria comigo para sempre. Eu estava pronta.

"Então, a que horas ele quer que você suba lá?"

"Hum... eu acho que ele disse sete e meia." Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho com o calor novamente. _O que diabos há de errado comigo? _

"Hey, Jasper disse-me que Edward foi buscar conselho dele sobre como fazer esta noite especial para você".

"Sério?" Meus lábios imediatamente formaram um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Uh huh. E ele também disse que Edward estava um pouco nervoso e afobado. Então, veja, você não tem nada para se preocupar".

"Nada para me preocupar?" Eu repeti as palavras de Alice. "Este é Edward de quem estamos falando. Você sabe, cara sexy de tirar o fôlego, corpo lindo, e enorme pê..."

"Ei, ei! Informações demais, Bells. Eu _não_ quero ir nisso sobre o meu primo, então, por favor, me poupe dos detalhes da sua mais que substancial... masculinidade, ok?"

Eu ri pela forma como o rosto de Alice se contorceu de desgosto. "Desculpe. Vou segurar essa conversa para Rosalie. Sério, e se eu não for... suficiente para ele? Quero dizer, nós tivemos uma química física incrível até agora, e às vezes a tensão sexual nos circulando é muito palpável, eu odiaria se nossa primeira vez fosse tão... decepcionante".

Alice me virou no banco da vaidade, então eu estava cara a cara com ela.

"Certo, eu vou esmagar essa linha de pensamento agora. Você, minha cara amiga, é _mais _do que suficientes para o meu primo. Quanto a como o sexo vai, a maneira como vocês dois despem um ao outro com seus olhos, eu altamente duvido que seu primeiro encontro sexual será tranqüilo, ou decepcionante. Basta estar no momento e sentir o que vem naturalmente para você. Todo o resto vai se encaixar no lugar".

Nossa noite foi um sucesso até agora. Eu perdi a minha respiração quando Edward abriu a porta e começou a puxar-me em um abraço apertado, moldando seus lábios nos meus. Eu sempre ficava impressionada em como ele poderia fazer meus joelhos vacilarem apenas pelo que ele usava. Edward estava vestido apenas em um par de jeans e uma camiseta, mas a forma como elas se moldavam ao seu corpo, acentuando todas as partes certas, me deu vontade de trancá-lo de modo que nenhuma outra mulher jamais poderia olhar para ele.

Pouco tempo depois de eu lhe entregar uma garrafa de vinho, Edward me guiou para a sala de jantar, puxando uma cadeira para mim. Quando perguntei se ele precisava de alguma ajuda, ele me informou que esta noite seria tudo sobre mim e eu sentaria e relaxaria enquanto ele fazia todo o trabalho. Era enormemente excitante que ele fosse tão durão, mas um cavalheiro, ao mesmo tempo. Foi me entregue uma taça de vinho e, depois de tomar o primeiro gole, eu imediatamente relaxei e deixei os pensamentos de como esta noite terminaria... por agora. Edward era tão adorável circulando pela cozinha, preparando o jantar, tomando goles esporádicos da sua cerveja. Eu amava o jeito que ele sabia o seu caminho em torno da cozinha, clicando sobre a luz do forno para verificar se a refeição estava pronta e refogando legumes na frigideira.

A mesa estava posta de maneira tão íntima, uma toalha de mesa preta drapeada sobre ela e um castiçal com três velas vermelhas como uma peça central. Eu tinha certeza de que elas eram novas, considerando-se que o pavio era branco brilhante, nenhum traço de elas terem alguma vez sido usadas antes. Um pequeno sorriso formou em meu rosto quando recordei o que Alice tinha dito sobre Edward buscar o aconselhamento de Jasper. Eu me pergunto o que mais ele perguntou a Jasper.

Antes que eu percebesse, Edward estava estabelecendo um delicioso prato de comida na minha frente.

Inclinei-me um pouco, meu nariz sentindo o calor do vapor que subia do prato de frango, e respirei o aroma. "O cheiro é maravilhoso, Edward. Não posso esperar para comer isso".

"Bem, vá em frente, linda. Mergulhe nele." Ele sorriu, enxugando as mãos num pano de prato e então jogando-o no balcão.

"Você não vai se juntar a mim?" O falso beicinho se estabelecendo no meu rosto.

"Claro que vou. Eu só estou tentando encontrar algum fósforo." Ele explicou, vasculhando uma gaveta. "Ah, aqui vamos nós." Edward ergueu uma pequena caixa.

Vagando até a mesa, ele acendeu um fósforo e estendeu o braço para as velas, iluminando-as uma por uma. Depois de soprar o fósforo e desprezá-lo em um guardanapo, ele deu alguns passos e se agachou ao meu lado. Eu me virei na direção dele enquanto ele começou a esfregar ao longo dos meus joelhos e pernas. Ele piscou-me um sorriso de tirar o fôlego enquanto eu abaixei minha cabeça para baixo para estar ao seu nível. Colocando uma das suas mãos no meu rosto, ele acariciou minha bochecha com o polegar enquanto seus outros dedos enrolaram no cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço, puxando-me em direção a ele.

No momento em que seus lábios encontraram os meus, eu estava perdida em uma nuvem de luxúria. Edward sentou-se de joelhos enquanto nossas línguas dançavam languidamente uma com a outra, tomando seu tempo explorando e saboreando. Minha mão instintivamente fez seu caminho através das mechas do seu cabelo bronze, enquanto a outra escovou ao longo do lado do seu rosto. Beijar Edward sempre era uma experiência intensa, acendendo uma dor entre as minhas pernas. Levou toda a força de vontade que eu tinha para não me jogar para o seu colo e sentar sobre ele. Gemendo em sua boca, eu me movi no meu lugar e tentei puxá-lo para mais perto. Infelizmente, o braço da cadeira estava no meu caminho quando seu estômago fez contato com ele, ele riu contra os meus lábios e se afastou.

"O jantar está esfriando." Ele disse suavemente. "Vamos comer. Há tempo de sobra para as outras coisas." Edward balançou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

Edward levantou-se e atravessou a sala para apagar as luzes, permitindo que as velas cintilando fossem a nossa fonte de luz. Ele pegou sua cerveja no balcão e sentou-se à mesa do outro lado de mim. Levantando sua cerveja, sinalizando que ele estava prestes a fazer algum tipo de brinde, Edward começou a falar. "Bella, obrigado por ter vindo hoje à noite. Eu queria fazer algo especial para que você saiba o quanto eu estou apreciando esse tempo juntos. Você significa muito para mim, Bella, e é por isso que esta noite é tudo sobre você".

Corando furiosamente, sentindo o fogo propagar sobre o meu pescoço e meu rosto, eu levantei meu copo de vinho, tilintando meu copo contra sua garrafa. "Obrigada, Edward".

Edward era um cozinheiro fabuloso. Os sabores do seu prato de frango estouraram em minha boca, ganhando um monte de "mmm´s" de mim. Ele sorriu largamente, apreciando a maneira que eu estava jorrando sobre sua refeição. Depois que tínhamos terminado de comer, eu imediatamente disparei e comecei a limpar a mesa, querendo ajudar a limpar.

A mão de Edward roçou contra o meu braço, impedindo meus movimentos. "Você não tem que fazer isso, Linda. Eu faço. Por que você não vai até a TV e escolhe um filme para nós assistirmos?"

"Mas eu quero ajudar. Você acabou de preparar esta refeição maravilhosa para mim. Eu não posso simplesmente sentar lá e não fazer nada. Sem falar, se você tivesse um par extra de mãos para ajudar você, mais rápido poderíamos estar no sofá assistindo um filme juntos".

"Ok, você pode ajudar. Mas só porque eu não posso esperar para estar perto de você." Edward se levantou, levando seu prato com ele, e piscou em minha direção.

Alguém poderia pensar que limpávamos um com o outro diariamente pela forma como estávamos trabalhando juntos. Era tão confortável, tão... familiar. Estabelecemos um ritmo onde eu enxaguaria os pratos, talheres, panelas e frigideiras, e Edward os colocaria na lava-louças. Claro, era um bônus que cada vez que Edward pegaria alguma coisa de mim, ele viria de trás, escovaria o cabelo do meu rosto e colocaria beijos de boca aberta ao longo do lado do meu pescoço. Edward achava que era histérica a maneira que a minha pele se arrepiava cada vez que ele me beijasse lá. Também não passou despercebido que sempre que ele andasse de lado para mim, sua ereção pressionaria contra as minhas costas, deixando-me ainda mais excitada do que eu já estava. Aparentemente, eu não estava sozinha na minha linha de pensamento.

Nós decidimos assistir _Love Spelled Backwards is Love_, então Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e puxou-me para que eu pudesse estar entre suas pernas enquanto ele encostou contra o braço do sofá. Eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar a relaxar assim. Eu virei um pouco e aconcheguei minha cabeça contra o seu peito, cruzando meus braços e tremendo ligeiramente.

"Você está com frio?"

"Hum, um pouco." Eu disse, outro calafrio viajando através de mim.

Edward tocou meu nariz com sua mão. "Jesus, você está congelando. Por que você não me disse?" Ele se moveu um pouco, pegando o cobertor que estava sobre o encosto do sofá, e o colocou em cima de mim, certificando-se que eu estava coberta. "Aí. Está melhor, baby?"

Deus, eu adorava quando ele me chamava de nomes como _baby _e _linda. _Eu nunca me cansaria de ouvir tais palavras saírem dos seus lábios.

"Sim, obrigada, Edward." Respondi suavemente, estendendo-me para colocar um beijo casto ao longo do vazio entre a sua clavícula.

Enquanto o filme passava, os toques sutis de Edward aqui e ali estavam me deixando absolutamente louca. Entre seus dedos fantasmas ao longo da minha barriga logo abaixo da barra da minha camisa e seus beijos delicados que ele estava colocando no meu templo e no topo da minha cabeça, meu coração estava quase batendo fora do meu peito. A necessidade por ele era tão forte, comecei a contorcer-me ainda que levemente, desesperadamente querendo que ele me tocasse em outros lugares que pediam a sua atenção.

Como se ele estivesse lendo a minha mente, Edward decidiu guiar uma mão mais para cima da minha camisa, seu dedo espanando por cima do meu mamilo, fazendo-o endurecer instantaneamente. Ele a manteve lá até que o meu mamilo estava completamente lutando contra a renda do meu sutiã, implorando para ficar livre e ser chupado. Ele continuou para dar ao meu peito negligenciado o mesmo tratamento, fazendo a minha respiração acelerar quando virei meu rosto para o lado, beijando seu peito coberto pela camisa. Eu estava perdendo o controle rapidamente, pressionando a parte inferior das minhas costas contra o seu comprimento duro e começando a me mover levemente para cima e para baixo ritmicamente.

Gemendo suavemente, Edward pegou sua outra mão e desabotoou minha calça jeans, puxando para baixo o zíper lentamente. Balançando seus dedos de lado a lado ao longo do cós da minha calcinha, Edward estava tomando seu tempo. A construção era tão intensa que, quando ele mergulhou dois dedos abaixo da bainha, circulando a pele macia lá, eu ofeguei alto, incapaz de segurar isso por mais tempo.

Eu levei a questão em minhas próprias mãos e agarrei suas coxas enquanto eu me movia contra ele um pouco mais forte e mais rápido, fazendo com que a respiração de Edward engatasse. Edward deslizou sua mão abaixando minha calcinha, até que cobriu minha boceta e simplesmente segurou sua mão lá. Eu empurrei em direção aos seus dedos um pouco, ansiando algum delicioso atrito, quando senti o calor que ele estava criando por apenas cobrir-me, sem se mexer. Quando virei meu rosto para ele, eu olhei para cima e tranquei meus olhos com Edward. Ele se inclinou enquanto eu me estiquei na direção dele. Sentindo a ascensão e queda do seu peito da sua respiração pesada, capturei seu lábio inferior e comecei a lambê-lo antes de eu chupá-lo. Ele deu a mesma atenção ao meu lábio superior quando finalmente começou a deslizar seus dedos ao longo dos meus lábios inferiores. Senti-me explodir com a umidade enquanto ele brincava comigo, tocando em todos os lugares, menos no meu clitóris. Fechei os punhos em sua camisa quando começamos a nos beijar ferozmente, nossas línguas assumindo a boca um do outro. Eu choraminguei em sua boca quando Edward circulou meu clitóris e começou a esfregar seus dedos delicadamente ali.

Edward pegou a mão dele que estava brincando com meu peito e a envolveu em volta da minha cintura, tentando parar meus movimentos contra ele. "Baby, eu te disse que esta noite era tudo sobre você." Ele sussurrou. "Eu quero fazer você se sentir tão bem que você saberá o quanto você significa para mim. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe agora fazendo você gozar".

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma coisa coerente para dizer quando ele falava comigo assim. Ninguém jamais quis que eu fosse a única a obter prazer. Sempre havia algo para eles. Não com Edward, porém, e isso provou-me que talvez ele realmente se preocupava comigo e que eu significava algo para ele.

Eu estava deleitando-me com as batidas e toques de Edward, inclinando minha cabeça para trás. Ele levou a mão livre e varreu meu cabelo para longe para que não estivesse cobrindo o meu pescoço. Sua língua se movia ao longo da minha pele ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos se movimentavam contra o meu pico inchado e lábios inferiores.

"Oh, Edward." Eu ofeguei, levantando meus quadris para cima junto com suas ministrações. "Não pare... por favor, não pare nunca".

"Mmm, você está tão fodidamente molhada, linda. Eu amo o quão molhada eu posso deixar você".

"Hmm, você não precisa fazer muito. Um simples toque é tudo o que precisa".

"Ah, é?" Ele perguntou, rindo em meu pescoço.

"S-sim." Eu gaguejei, pegando o ritmo dos meus movimentos, meu centro pulsando neste momento.

"Como isso faz você se sentir?" Edward perguntou, prosseguindo para mergulhar um dedo na minha abertura e bombeando-o para dentro e para fora.

"Mais, Edward. Preciso de mais." Eu respirei.

Edward colocou outro dedo dentro e acelerou seus movimentos, tendo certeza que a palma da sua mão pastasse o meu clitóris. Virei minha cabeça, procurando os lábios de Edward. Beijei ao longo da sua mandíbula enquanto eu serpenteava meu braço em volta do seu pescoço por trás, minha mão agarrando um punhado de cabelos. Ele abaixou sua boca para a minha e eu a devorei. Antes que eu percebesse, meu corpo inteiro estava formigando, meu estômago em nós.

"Estou tão perto".

"Goze para mim, baby. Eu quero sentir você gozar".

"Ah... meu... Deus... Edward!" Eu gritei, meu orgasmo tomando o controle, a pulsação pesada ricocheteando pelo meu corpo.

Edward deslizou sua mão para fora da minha calcinha, levando dois dedos à sua boca e os chupando. "Mmm, muito bom pra caralho. Eu não posso esperar para realmente prová-la de novo, Bella".

Eu me virei, o movimento fazendo com que o cobertor escorregasse de mim e enrugasse no chão. "Eu quero você tanto".

"Eu também, linda. Você pode esperar um segundo? Deixe-me levantar e fazer uma coisa bem rápida. Eu já volto." Edward declarou, beijando-me suavemente e saindo do sofá. Eu apenas fiquei ali deitada, colocando meu antebraço sobre meus olhos, tentando acalmar minha respiração. Eu sabia que naquele momento eu estava pronta para ficar com Edward completamente. Isto era além da química física. Era algo mais profundo... algo mais intenso. Eu sabia que ele se sentia assim também pela forma como ele lidava com o meu corpo e a maneira como ele queria tomar seu tempo em me dar prazer.

Ele deve ter tomado algum tempo fazendo o que quer que fosse que ele precisava fazer porque eu adormeci. Fui despertada por Edward esfregando seu nariz contra o meu. "Acorde, baby".

"Oh, Deus, eu sinto muito. Quanto tempo eu dormi?" Eu perguntei, piscando rapidamente tentando me ajustar à mudança na iluminação.

"Não muito tempo. Quinze minutos talvez." Edward respondeu, levantando-me em seus braços para fora do sofá. Eu instintivamente envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Estava escuro agora, já que Edward deve ter soprado as velas sobre a mesa e desligado a TV.

Enquanto ele me carregava pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, eu senti o cheiro de algo ao longo do caminho como baunilha, um brilho suave espiando para fora da sua porta aberta. Empurrando a porta mais aberta com o pé, Edward guiou-me em seu quarto. Eu levantei minha cabeça e suspirei quando visualizei ao meu redor. Velas brancas em frascos de vidro delineavam o perímetro do seu quarto, pequenas flutuações de luz dançando ao longo da parede fazendo pequenas sombras. Havia uma música suave tocando no fundo. Senti as lágrimas começarem a pinicar meus olhos quando percebi para o que ele se levantou do sofá para fazer. Ele preparou este cenário romântico para mim. Era tão doce e, mais uma vez, fiquei sem palavras. Eu trouxe minha mão aos meus lábios, cobrindo minha boca, enquanto balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Qual é o problema? Você não gosta disso?" Edward fez uma careta, franzindo sua testa com preocupação.

Imediatamente, eu tirei minha mão da minha boca e alisei as linhas de preocupação. Uma única lágrima escapou dos meus olhos, deixando um rastro molhado pelo meu rosto. "Não gostei disso? Como você pode dizer algo assim? Eu amo isso, Edward. É tão lindo. Eu sou... eu não posso..."

"Você não pode o quê?"

Outra lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso por mim. Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, inclinando-me para beijá-lo ao longo da sua mandíbula, antes de procurar sua boca.

"De nada." Ele respirou contra a minha boca, guiando-nos sobre a sua cama. Ele sentou-se, colocando-me em seu colo, meus pés estendidos sobre suas pernas. "Bella." Ele começou, enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas, esfregando minhas costas, "Eu me preocupo profundamente com você. Eu quero que você saiba disso. Você é tão linda, inteligente e exuberante, e eu me sinto gravitando em torno de você mais e mais. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, mesmo quando estou no trabalho e saindo com meus amigos. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que você é importante, Bella. Você é tão especial para mim e todos os dias os meus sentimentos por você se intensificam. É como se eu precisasse de você mais e mais a cada dia. Nunca, jamais duvide disso".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você é tão maravilhoso, Edward. Primeiro o jantar... agora isso? Eu não sei como eu tenho vivido sem você em minha vida. Você está sempre em minha mente e você traz sorrisos para o meu rosto a qualquer momento que penso em você. Você me deixa excitada e nervosa. Mas, acima de tudo, você me faz sentir especial, e eu não me sentia assim há muitos anos... talvez até nunca tenha me sentido assim." Eu desviei o olhar, seu olhar intenso era demais para eu segurar.

Ele pegou meu queixo entre seu polegar e o indicador e virou minha cabeça para que eu estivesse encontrando seu olhar. "Por favor, não desvie o olhar do meu. Você não precisa ser tímida comigo, linda. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Antes de você, eu estava em um nevoeiro, envolto em minha própria nuvem de tristeza. Agora, eu tenho você - meu sol brilhante - que queimou minhas nuvens escuras e tempestuosas. Bella, há algo sobre o qual eu queria falar com você..."

Colocando meu dedo sobre a sua boca, eu silenciei Edward. Eu estava certa de que ele estava prestes a me dizer algo sobre Tanya, dada toda a conversa sobre ele estar coberto por uma nuvem escura antes de mim, e eu não tinha certeza se queria falar sobre Tanya quando estávamos incorporados em nossa pequena bolha romântica. Eu não estava pronta para ela estourar ainda, considerando que eu tinha 99% de certeza que estávamos prestes a fazer sexo.

"Shh, Edward." Eu me aventurei suavemente. "Vamos aproveitar o resto da nossa noite. Tenho certeza que o que quer que você queira falar comigo pode esperar até de manhã".

"Você está certa." Ele admitiu rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sou um fodido idiota. Criei este cenário romântico para você e eu tenho que ir e falar sobre as nuvens escuras e tempestuosas. Desculpe, baby." Ele disse, colocando um beijo na minha testa. "Amanhã, vamos conversar".

"Amanhã." Eu repeti de volta, movendo-me para que eu estivesse sentada em seu colo. Coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do rosto dele puxando-o para um beijo.

Movi meus lábios contra os dele avidamente. Edward empurrou seus quadris assim que eu comecei a girar contra sua ereção. Eu queria sentir ele todo... agora. Quebrei o nosso beijo, inclinando-me para trás e arrancando minha camisa. Edward imitou meus movimentos, removendo sua camisa, revelando sua parte superior do corpo esculpida. Minhas mãos percorreram em seu peito, um assobio escapou dos seus lábios quando minhas unhas pastaram seus mamilos.

Retirei-me do seu colo e levantei diante dele enquanto lentamente comecei a baixar minha calça jeans. Eu a chutei com meus pés uma vez que se reuniu em meus tornozelos, tirando minha calcinha em seguida. Parada lá em apenas meu sutiã vermelho, Edward me agarrou pela minha cintura para me puxar para ele. Suas mãos como fantasmas sobre as ondas do meu peito, e foi a minha vez de assobiar. Abaixei-me de volta para o seu colo e plantei um beijo ardente nele. Edward tirou meu sutiã, libertando meus seios confinados. Inclinando-se, ele tomou um dos meus mamilos duros na sua boca e começou a girar sua língua ao redor, provocando um gemido embaraçoso de mim. Instintivamente, eu arqueei minhas costas e agarrei sua cabeça, colando-o ao lugar. A mão livre de Edward agarrou minha bunda quando ele levantou a cabeça e deslizou sua língua para o meu mamilo negligenciado.

Querendo sentir cada parte dele, eu corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito e desabotoei seu jeans. Edward gentilmente me levantou do seu corpo e me colocou em minhas costas contra a cama. Debrucei-me sobre os cotovelos para que eu pudesse ter uma pequena visão agradável de Edward se despindo, rapidamente tirando suas calças e boxer. Ele piscou-me aquele sorriso torto de molhar a calcinha, enquanto eu dei a ele um leve sorriso meu de volta. Examinei a vista de tirar o fôlego diante de mim. Edward tinha um corpo incrível - ele era perfeito. Minha boca molhou com a visão do seu pênis, duro e longo. Eu realmente queria envolver meus lábios em torno dele e chupá-lo como um grande pirulito.

Acho que eu estava olhando para ele um pouco demais porque ele riu e perguntou, "Gosta do que você vê?"

"Sim." Eu disse sem hesitar. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e corri meu pé ao longo da panturrilha da minha outra perna, eu o chamei para mim. "Agora, venha aqui".

"Sim, senhora." Ele respondeu, vagando até a beirada da cama e tomando um tornozelo em cada mão.

Plantando meus pés no colchão, Edward passou as mãos ao longo das minhas coxas, enviando arrepios de desejo pelo meu corpo. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, apreciando seu simples toque. Quando suas mãos rodearam meus joelhos, Edward se moveu entre as minhas pernas lentamente, gentilmente empurrando minhas pernas separadas. Ainda apoiada em meus cotovelos, eu trouxe a minha cabeça para cima e seus olhos esmeralda trancaram com os meus. Edward começou a abaixar-se de modo que ele estava descansando seus joelhos no chão, enquanto ele enfiou os braços sob os meus joelhos, deslizando-me na direção dele. Nunca desviando o olhar, Edward salpicou beijos ao longo da parte interna das minhas coxas e parou bem no meu centro molhado. Ele estava torturantemente me provocando abaixando sua cabeça para parecer que ele estaria colocando seus lábios onde eu o queria mais, só para virar a cabeça e beijar minha coxa novamente. Deixei escapar um pequeno choramingo, enquanto a antecipação da sua boca em mim me fazia transbordar com umidade.

Quando Edward começou a abaixar a cabeça uma última vez, eu fechei meus olhos, esperando o prazer intenso que eu sabia que receberia.

Sua voz fez meus olhos abrirem rapidamente. "Hey. Eu quero que você olhe para mim, Bella. E eu quero dizer o tempo todo... eu quero que você me veja lambendo o seu suco doce enquanto eu faço você gozar com a minha língua." Com isso, ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a fazer cócegas na minha pele sensível com beijos castos ao longo das minhas dobras.

"Mmm, Edward. Eu não posso agüentar muito mais. Por favor, pare de me provocar." Eu choraminguei nervosamente.

"Como você quiser." Edward concordou, observando a minha reação quando ele arremessou sua língua para fora e circulou minha pilha de nervos.

Tomando uma afiada inspiração de ar, eu estava tentando não fechar meus olhos. Os olhos de Edward nunca se afastaram dos meus quando ele gemia contra mim enquanto chupava meu clitóris. Comecei a mexer meu quadril um pouco, aumentando o atrito, enquanto eu saboreava o que Edward estava fazendo comigo. Ele agarrou minha bunda e me empurrou ainda mais perto da sua boca. Minha pulsação batia nas minhas veias e eu estava começando a suar. Fechei os punhos nos lençóis ao meu lado, determinada a não desviar meu olhar. Edward estava examinando meu rosto, seus olhos verdes caçadores e cheios de luxúria. As escovadas de Edward contra meu clitóris transformado-se em empurrões quando seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e mais fortes. Era uma experiência muito erótica observar Edward fazendo sexo oral em mim. Parecia que isso o tornava mais íntimo... mais profundo. Nós nunca arrancamos os olhos um do outro enquanto meu orgasmo estava ameaçando me dominar.

Minha língua estava seca de respirar fortemente pela boca que, quando eu finalmente falei, eu me engasguei um pouco. "Oh, Deus, Edward, eu vou gozar." Engoli em seco pesadamente, tentando criar saliva para cobrir minha garganta novamente.

Edward levantou a cabeça delicadamente sussurrando, "Apenas solte-se, linda. Vamos." Ele traçou a sua língua para cima novamente, aumentando o ritmo e a velocidade dos seus movimentos, fazendo meu corpo agir frenético em conformidade. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e tive que quebrar o contato visual, sem poder mais agüentar. Minha cabeça começou a se debater de um lado para o outro enquanto minhas mãos cavaram mais fundo em sua cama.

"Ah, sim... sim... sim! Oh, Edward!" Eu gritei, meu orgasmo me batendo rápido e forte. Agarrei sua cabeça e o puxei para a frente. "Eu quero você, Edward. Por favor".

"Deus, Bella, você é tão linda quando goza assim." Edward disse enquanto fez o seu caminho lentamente sobre meu corpo, colocando as mãos sobre a cama, ao longo de ambos os lados do meu rosto. Ele se abaixou para me beijar.

Fui tomada de desejo e necessidade quando provei a mim mesma em sua boca. Nossos beijos eram lentos e lânguidos, como se estivéssemos tentando prolongar esta noite por tanto quanto poderíamos. Prendi uma perna sobre a sua coxa e nós dois gememos quando a cabeça do seu pênis escovou ao longo das minhas dobras dolorosamente molhadas. Edward começou a brincar com os meus seios, apertando-os e beliscando meus mamilos dolorosamente endurecidos. Minhas mãos percorreram a extensão dos seus ombros antes de deslizar para baixo o comprimento dos seus braços para buscar suas mãos.

Edward quebrou nossa sessão de amassos para que ele pudesse pegar um preservativo da gaveta do seu criado mudo. Mordi o lado do meu lábio, muito excitada assistindo Edward rasgar a embalagem e enrolar o preservativo sobre o seu enorme pau. Eu tinha que admitir que eu estava um pouco nervosa pensando sobre como seu pênis caberia dentro de mim. Tinha sido um tempo muito longo desde que eu tinha sido íntima com outra pessoa. Eu estava com medo que doeria muito para ser remotamente agradável.

Edward percebeu meu desconforto e cobriu o lado do meu rosto. "O que está acontecendo nessa sua linda cabeça?"

"Eu estou apenas... é só." Eu gaguejei, incapaz de encontrar as palavras certas. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei, "Estou com medo que eu não serei boa o suficiente para você, Edward. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu... bem, você sabe..."

"Bella, você é mais do que suficiente. Na verdade, você provavelmente é boa demais para mim. Eu não tenho estado com ninguém por mais de um ano, baby. Eu entendo." Ele explicou, seus dedos escovando ao longo da minha bochecha. "Vamos tão lento quanto você quiser, eu prometo".

"Certo." Eu admiti, olhando para ele dos meus cílios.

Eu o puxei para mim capturando seus lábios com os meus, enquanto Edward se acomodou entre as minhas pernas, suas mãos delicadamente empurrando minhas pernas mais afastadas. Sorri para ele enquanto seus lábios como fantasma beijavam minha testa. "Eu não posso acreditar que nós estamos fazendo isso." Ele sussurrou. "Você me faz tão feliz, Bella".

Minha visão ficou embaçada enquanto as lágrimas começaram a transbordar dos meus olhos. Poucas escaparam, escorrendo pelo meu rosto rapidamente. "Edward..." Era tudo que eu poderia conseguir antes de Edward inclinar sua cabeça para beijar-me apaixonadamente enquanto ele começou a entrar em mim ao mesmo tempo. Apertei minhas mãos ao longo do seu bíceps enquanto ele continuou a empurrar lentamente dentro de mim.

"Você é tão boa, baby. Você é tão apertada... tão quente." Ele gemeu.

Quanto mais Edward deslizava em mim devagar, mais eu me ajustava ao seu tamanho. Uma vez que ele estava completamente revestido dentro de mim, eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Edward começou lentamente a empurrar para dentro e para fora, um gemido alto escapando de mim. Meus quadris levantaram para encontrar seus movimentos ascendentes. Logo, nós estabelecemos um agradável ritmo constante, enquanto pequenos ruídos de prazer escapavam de mim. Eu não estava com dor. Era como se meu corpo fosse feito para o dele enquanto nos torcíamos em harmonia. Inclinei-me para lamber e mordiscar ao longo do lado do seu pescoço, fazendo com que Edward gemesse meu nome mais e mais. Estiquei ainda mais para cima para mordiscar o lóbulo da sua orelha, em seguida beijei a pele macia sob ele. Nosso ritmo pegou quando nossos lábios se encontraram, nossas línguas dançando juntas.

Uma das mãos de Edward viajou para a frente do meu corpo, deslizando entre o local onde nós estávamos juntos, e parando para brincar com o meu clitóris. Foi quando eu me perdi, assim que o meu orgasmo sacudiu através de mim, minha cabeça caindo para o seu ombro enquanto eu gritava em sua pele quente e suada. Pouco depois, Edward gemia o meu nome em uma voz rouca sedosa, pressionando sua testa à minha.

Ele rolou de cima de mim e caiu para o lado, puxando-me para que eu estivesse de frente para ele. Ele estendeu a mão e afastou as mechas de cabelo que estavam presas ao lado do meu rosto, acariciando a minha bochecha. Sorrisos largos brincando ao longo dos nossos lábios enquanto tentávamos acalmar nossas respirações.

"Uau, isso foi..." Eu comecei.

"Sim, eu sei." Edward riu, inclinando-se para beijar-me antes que ele se levantou para se limpar e apagar todas aquelas velas que delineavam as paredes.

Quando voltou, Edward puxou o edredom sobre nós e se esgueirou para cima nas minhas costas, me envolvendo em um abraço apertado. Nós dois gememos em contentamento com o sentimento dos nossos corpos nus juntos, seu calor me fazendo sentir em paz... segura mesmo.

Fechei os olhos quando o cansaço começou a tomar conta. No entanto, eu tinha que dizer o que eu queria antes. "Edward, você me faz feliz também." Eu respirei, minhas mãos entrelaçadas com a dele, dando-lhe um aperto suave.

_Acho que estou apaixonada. _

Eu estava tendo o sonho mais perfeito.

Eu estava envolta nos braços fortes de Edward, seu aperto possessivo quando ele murmurou _"minha"_ no meu cabelo. Ele estava varrendo o meu cabelo para o lado do meu pescoço, seus toques como penas e leves. Seus lábios trilhando ao longo, mordiscando ocasionalmente para chamar minha atenção. Suas mãos começaram a perambular enquanto buscavam consolo com meus seios. Eu arqueei as costas quando Edward os acariciou, seus dedos circulando meus mamilos, fazendo-os rígidos instantaneamente. Senti aquela familiar dor no meu núcleo, pulsando cada vez mais forte cada vez que Edward entrava em contato com minha carne. Sua mão correu levemente pelo meu estômago para o local que eu desejava que ele mais tocasse. Seus dedos acariciaram meu clitóris, provocando um gemido dos meus lábios. Ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, testando minha umidade, então bombeou para dentro e fora de mim algumas vezes antes de voltar para circundar o meu feixe de nervos novamente. Eu balançava contra seus dedos, buscando tanto atrito quanto eu poderia.

Foi quando senti algo quente e duro empurrar na minha bunda, que eu percebi que definitivamente _não_ era um sonho.

Virei-me para encontrar Edward apoiado em seu cotovelo, seu sorriso torto no lugar. "Bom dia, linda".

"Mmm, bom dia." Eu gemi, extremamente excitada e pronta para a segunda rodada.

Eu me estendi e lambi seus lábios antes de cair nele. Nossos beijos rapidamente tornaram-se ardentes, substituindo o ritmo lento e lânguido da noite passada. Meus dedos enrolaram em seus cabelos, puxando pela vida enquanto eu nos rolei, de forma que eu estava escancarada em sua cintura, sem quebrar o nosso beijo. Edward gemeu em minha boca, agarrando minha bunda, enquanto eu balançava contra o seu pau duro, minha umidade excessiva tornando mais fácil de deslizar para frente e para trás.

"Eu quero você." Eu gemi, aumentando o meu ritmo.

O sentimento primitivo estava tomando conta e eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Eu precisava estar perto de Edward em todos os sentidos possíveis. Acalmei os meus movimentos, provocando um pequeno gemido baixo de Edward. Virei-me um pouco, estendendo a mão para abrir a gaveta do criado mudo e pegar um preservativo. Eu rapidamente rasguei o invólucro com os dentes e enfiei o preservativo ao seu eixo.

Levantando meus quadris e subindo um pouco, eu lentamente me abaixei para o seu pênis, nós dois silvando de prazer quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim. Comecei a balançar em um ritmo, acostumada a estar nessa posição. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e fechei meus olhos, deixando o sentimento fluir por mim, tomar conta dos meus sentidos. Estremeci levemente quando senti as mãos de Edward explorando cada centímetro do meu corpo que ele poderia alcançar. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito largo e inclinei-me para escovar meus lábios contra os seus.

Minha respiração foi tirada quando Edward passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros e atirou-nos para cima, de modo que ele estava sentado e eu ainda estava ligada a ele. Eu imediatamente envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele, fechando meus pés e empurrando Edward para mais perto de mim... se isso fosse possível. Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado da minha cintura, guiando meus movimentos, e começou a empurrar para cima. Serpenteando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, descansei minha testa contra a dele.

Eu fui dominada com intensas emoções exatamente então, revelando a forma como nossos corpos estavam moldados como um só. Eu também sabia que eu nunca tinha sentido essa paixão com ninguém antes. Eu nunca queria deixar Edward ir – eu estava me apaixonando por ele rápido, e eu estava nervosa sobre a forma como ele estava se sentindo sobre mim. Eu sabia que ele achava que eu era especial e que ele se importava muito comigo, mas amor? Eu não tinha certeza.

Tive que morder o lábio para não gritar, "eu te amo!" quando a minha libertação atirou fora de mim. Edward gemeu meu nome mais e mais quando ele estremeceu quando atingiu seu orgasmo.

Eu lentamente afastei-me dele, sibilando com a perda de contato. Edward levantou-se para jogar fora o preservativo enquanto eu levantei para recuperar a minha calcinha e sutiã.

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido." Ele disse, pegando um par de boxer. Ele me abraçou por trás e esfregou o nariz no meu cabelo. "Quer vir comigo?"

"Isso parece maravilhoso, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Eu deveria encontrar-me com Ângela hoje durante o almoço para discutir a nova unidade de Estudos Sociais que estamos introduzindo amanhã." Esfreguei minhas mãos ao longo do seu antebraço, virando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Ele beijou meus lábios antes de responder, "Eu entendo, baby. Você gostaria de pegar um jantar comigo mais tarde?"

"Claro que sim. Isso soa ótimo." Eu sorri, meus lábios como fantasmas ao longo daquela barba por fazer brotando na linha da sua mandíbula, amando a sensação de formigamento que isso estava me dando.

Virando-me ao redor, Edward plantou um beijo ardente em meus lábios. "Você vai esperar até eu sair do chuveiro? Eu não posso deixar você me deixar ainda".

"Hum, claro. Eu realmente preciso verificar meu e-mail, para ver se Ângela respondeu para mim. Você se importa se eu usar seu computador?"

"Claro, querida. O que você quiser. Eu já volto." Ele disse, beijando minha testa antes de sair do seu quarto.

Vesti meu jeans e camisa da noite anterior. Fiz meu caminho até o laptop de Edward, encontrando-o já aberto, a luz de energia piscando, indicando que ele estava ligado. Agarrei o mouse sem fio que estava situado ao lado do computador e o deslizei ao longo do mouse pad, acendendo a tela do computador para a vida.

Puxei sua cadeira e sentei-me. Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos em um esforço triste para domar os cachos selvagens que tinham formado a partir do suor da nossa atividade sexual, sorrindo para o pensamento. Eu fui de repente batida para fora dos meus devaneios quando olhei para a tela do computador, ofegando com o que vi. Inclinei-me para conseguir um olhar mais atento, incapaz de arrancar meus olhos quando comecei a ler o conteúdo da página na minha frente.

Estava aberta em uma conta de e-mail que era, obviamente, de Edward. Ele deve ter começado a escrevê-lo e então deixou para terminá-lo mais tarde. Infelizmente para ele, ele esqueceu tudo sobre ele porque eu estou muito fodidamente certa de que ele definitivamente _não_ queria que eu visse isso:

_De: ED1901 _

_Para: TDluvsEC _

_Assunto: Dor e Sofrimento _

_Querida __Tanya: _

_Estou com saudades. Eu te amo. Eu não posso mais continuar sem você. Por que isso te__ve que acontecer? O que fiz eu para merecer este tipo de miséria? Nada está ajudando a preencher o enorme buraco que tem mastigado o seu caminho através do meu coração. Eu nunca mais serei o mesmo agora que você se foi. Por que você teve que ir? Palavras não podem descrever a dor que sinto sabendo que eu nunca estarei com você de novo. Diga-me por que você me deixou! Eu não durmo há dias enquanto espero que você responda-me de alguma fodida maneira só para me dar algum tipo de explicação que você acha que eu possa entender. _

_Eu não sou nada __além de uma concha do meu eu, meramente conseguindo concluir as coisas mundanas necessárias para mascarar a farsa que é a minha vida. Eu como, durmo e vou para o trabalho, e eu mal posso administrar isso. Você sabia que fisicamente dói para respirar? Eu sinto como se eu estivesse apenas sugando o ar estagnado. Eu só espero que me sufoque e me puxe para baixo. O único alívio que eu poderia possivelmente sentir é seu abraço carinhoso e sua voz doce e suave derramando sobre mim, penetrando os poros da minha alma._

_O que diabos eu vou fazer sem você? Você invade os meus pensamentos a cada minuto de cada dia. Eu queimei todos os lençóis em que nós costumávamos dormir - nem mesmo os lavando uma centena de vezes não conseguia que o cheiro do seu perfume de flores saísse. Eu não posso ter esses lembretes constantes de você em qualquer lugar. Achei sua escova favorita outro dia. Você sabe - aquele que deslizava sem esforço através do seu lindo cabelo loiro morango sempre que você me fazia penteá-lo? Ela estava na minha gaveta da cômoda. Eu não podia fazer-me jogá-la fora porque ela tinha alguns fios do seu cabelo enrolados nela._

_Eu quero que você saiba que ninguém__, e quero dizer absolutamente ninguém, pode algum dia substituí-la. Eu nunca vou amar novamente. Meu coração vai sempre pertencer somente a você, minha querida Tanya. Mesmo se eu encontrar a força para me tornar íntimo com alguém, meu coração nunca vai estar nisto. Significará apenas sexo para mim, eu prometo a você. Por favor, apenas, por favor, volte para mim. Eu quero andar com você ao meu lado para sempre. Eu não quero outra mulher... só você, doce garota. Tente entrar em contato comigo de qualquer maneira que você puder. Eu preciso saber que você está bem. Eu preciso que você me diga que eu ficarei bem porque, sinceramente, eu sinto como se eu estivesse andando numa corda bamba prestes a cair no esquecimento a qualquer momento. Mas, você sabe o quê? Eu dou as boas-vindas a isso. Eu receberei a dor e o sofrimento que cair na corda bamba causariam. Talvez isso prove o meu amor por você, e então você pode voltar para mim._

_Eu vou esperar por você para sempre, Tanya. Eu te amo. _

_Sempre, _

_Edward _

Eu estava lendo isso direito? Ele tinha escrito um e-mail para _a _Tanya, professando seu amor por ela? O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele realmente ainda quer ficar com ela? Tanya estava começando a ter uma mudança de coração? A porra do seu endereço de e-mail era _TDluvsEC_, pelo amor de Cristo! O que diabos era isso? Se ela terminou com ele e não queria mais estar com ele, por que o seu endereço de e-mail implica o contrário?

Minha cabeça estava nublada quando a confusão se estabeleceu, levando-me a ficar ligeiramente tonta. Eu olhei para a tela novamente percebendo uma pasta _"Tanya"_. Eu cliquei sobre ela para encontrar pelo menos uma centena de e-mails enviados para Tanya, o mais recente de ontem! Lágrimas pinicaram meus olhos enquanto transbordaram e inundaram meu rosto. Como Edward poderia dizer as coisas que ele me disse ontem à noite e fazer sexo intenso comigo duas vezes, mas simplesmente não significar realmente isso? Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele me disse que eu era especial para ele. Ele me disse que se importava profundamente comigo. Ele me disse que pensava em _mim_ o tempo todo!

Isso era a porra de um jogo para Edward? Eu estava começando a confiar nele, querer amá-lo completamente e começando a ir para isso! Ele estava nisso apenas para transar, para conseguir algum alívio que ele desesperadamente queria de Tanya, mas não podia no momento.

Eu não era nada para ele. Era tudo uma enorme mentira. Eu queria vomitar, sentindo-me como uma idiota colossal por alguma vez pensar que eu poderia abrir meu coração para Edward. Minha respiração tornou-se superficial, como se eu estivesse prestes a ter um ataque de pânico, um sentimento que eu não tinha experimentado desde a bagunça com Jake meses e meses atrás.

Eu me senti como se as paredes estivessem se aproximando de mim, enquanto minha pulsação batia rapidamente, tocando em meus ouvidos, me fazendo suar. Eu tinha que sair deste lugar agora! Eu não poderia enfrentar Edward de novo, especialmente depois da noite passada e desta manhã. Eu tinha pensado que tudo mudou para melhor. Este e-mail tinha me dado um tapa de volta à realidade, forçando-me a perceber que a proximidade e a intensa paixão que Edward e eu compartilhamos foi uma farsa completa e absoluta. Eu não era nada além de uma conquista, uma foda para mantê-lo ocupado enquanto ele esperava Tanya voltar para ele. Eu não podia passar por isso novamente. Eu não _passaria_ por isso novamente.

Golpeando meus sapatos no chão, corri como um flash do quarto de Edward e para fora do seu apartamento, batendo a porta para a boa medida. Como ele fodidamente se atreve! Quando voei até o elevador e entrei nele, apertei o botão para o meu andar e inclinei minha cabeça contra a parede espelhada, permitindo que o vazio derramasse sobre mim.

Uma vez que cheguei à porta do meu apartamento, eu a destranquei com a mão trêmula. Bati a porta, a vibração da força fazendo a foto ao longo da parede agitar um pouco. Eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer e que eu precisava preparar rapidamente. Corri para meu quarto, encontrei o meu celular e liguei para Ângela para dizer a ela que eu precisava ir para Forks visitar Charlie. Ela pôde sentir que algo estava errado, não importa o quão duro eu tentasse parecer indiferente. Depois de insistir para Ângela que eu estava realmente bem, fingindo o melhor que pude, liguei para a central de substitutos para chamar um para assumir a minha classe pela semana. Agradecidamente, Ângela disse que cuidaria de copiar seus planos de aula para mim, para dar ao substituto fazer com a minha turma.

Por fim, liguei para Rosalie, informando a ela que eu estava chegando. Perguntei a ela se eu poderia emprestar seu carro para ir até Forks e ela disse que estava tudo bem. Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo e eu prometi que explicaria quando ela me pegasse.

Eu sabia que minha voz parecia frenética, mas eu estava correndo contra o tempo. Edward sairia do banho a qualquer momento, percebendo que eu tinha ido embora. Na minha pressa, eu esqueci de fechar o e-mail, então ele saberia que eu havia lido sua triste carta de amor para sua querida Tanya. Tentei abafar esse pensamento quando a bílis subiu à minha garganta.

Escancarei a porta do meu armário, peguei minha mochila e comecei a arrancar a esmo camisas e jeans dos cabides. Eu não liguei para o que combinava com o quê. Contanto que eu tivesse algo para vestir, eu estava bem. Mudei-me para a minha cômoda e peguei um punhado de roupas íntimas da minha gaveta, junto com algumas meias. Enfiei um par de botas de inverno na mala e joguei um par de tênis. Durante todo o tempo, as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, meu coração dolorido quando quebrei em um soluço alto.

Foi quando Alice irrompeu através da minha porta, correndo até mim para me perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu mal podia entender o que ela estava dizendo, a voz dela soando estranha para mim, como se ela estivesse falando através de um túnel, ou algo assim. Eu brevemente solucei para ela a história do encontro meu e de Edward – do jantar, aos amassos no sofá, ao doce fazer amor em sua cama. Então eu me perdi, tentando não hiperventilar enquanto eu repassava os acontecimentos de há poucos minutos para ela.

Alice me puxou para um abraço protetor, como se ela estivesse tentando me fazer calar, prometendo que as coisas dariam certo.

"Como você pode dizer isso, Alice?" Eu gritei. "Eu acabei de dizer a você que eu li em um e-mail muito perturbador que Edward escreveu para Tanya! Eu não significo nada para ele. A noite passada não significou nada para ele!"

"Isso não é verdade, Bells, sério. Edward se importa..."

"Pare com isso!" Cuspi, interrompendo o trem de pensamentos de Alice. "Eu fui feita de boba mais uma vez. E a parte triste é... eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele, Alice. Eu – a pessoa que jurou nunca deixar ninguém se aproximar de mim outra vez, quebrei minha regra cardinal e comecei a me apaixonar pelo imbecil do seu primo!"

"Bella, por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que você não tem nada que se preocupar com onde está Tanya. Edward está com você".

"Não, ele não está! Ele ainda está pendurado e completamente apaixonado pela sua preciosa Tanya. Eu não posso lidar com isso agora. Vou passar algum tempo com Charlie em Forks. Tenho que sair daqui".

"Bella, como você vai chegar lá? Por favor, não vá. Vá falar com Edward sobre isso. Que tal eu ir buscá-lo para você. Parece haver uma falta de comunicação enorme acontecendo aqui que realmente precisa ser esclarecida... agora." Alice fundamentou suavemente.

Fechando o zíper da minha mochila, eu a joguei por cima do meu ombro e fiz uma saída rápida, batendo em Jasper, que estava na cozinha.

"Desculpe, Jasper." Eu funguei.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, apertando-os. "Não faça isso, Bella. Eu não podia evitar ouvir o que estava acontecendo, e tem que haver algum tipo de boa explicação sobre o por quê Edward tem estado em contato com Tanya todo esse tempo. Apenas o ouça".

"Merda, não você também, Jasper! Simplesmente me deixe em paz. Eu quero que todos me deixem em paz!" Comecei a me mexer, mas a batida na porta interrompeu os meus movimentos.

"Bella, você está aí? Por favor, abra a porta. Preciso falar com você".

_Porra! _Edward estava na porta agora. Eu perdi muito tempo falando com Alice e agora eu estava presa dentro com Rosalie esperando em seu carro do lado de fora.

"Vá embora, Edward!" Eu gritei, esperando que desse a ele a mensagem para me deixar em paz.

Eu estava errada.

"Baby, por favor. Eu realmente preciso falar com você. Eu queria a noite passada, mas..."

Eu segui para a porta e a atirei aberta, surpreendendo Edward no processo. "Não se atreva a falar sobre ontem à noite! É ruim o suficiente que o que foi uma noite completamente perfeita se transformou em nada mais que uma farsa... uma miragem de alguns tipos!" Eu não conseguia olhar na cara dele, com medo que eu me tornasse sem forças, deixando meus sentimentos por ele ofuscarem a mágoa e a raiva que eu estava sentindo no momento.

Edward estendeu sua mão, tentando segurar a minha. Eu rapidamente dei um tapa na sua mão. "Fodidamente não me toque, seu idiota do caralho!" Eu me virei indo em direção a Jasper, sabendo que Edward não tentaria nada com ele lá.

Ele parecia tão derrotado e, por um momento, senti pena dele, querendo tirar sua dor e refazer os eventos desta manhã. Em seguida, o conteúdo do e-mail passou pela minha cabeça e esses pensamentos se dissiparam, deixando-me ainda mais enfurecida.

Os olhos de Edward desviaram em direção à grande mochila que estava pendurada no meu ombro. Ele deu um passo hesitante para perto de mim. "Baby, onde você está indo?"

Deus, como eu queria que ele parasse de me chamar assim. Derretia meu coração toda vez que eu ouvia isso, mas agora, era simplesmente muito doloroso ouvir. "Não... não me chame assim." Eu engasguei, buscando a mão de Jasper para apoio. Ele ofereceu de bom grado. "Não é da sua conta para onde estou indo." Eu sussurrei.

"Por favor, Bella. Não podemos apenas conversar no seu quarto? Eu venho querendo explicar para você por algum tempo".

"Explicar o quê? Que esta coisa entre eu e você não passa de uma piada de mau gosto, uma forma de você aguardar o seu tempo antes da sua perfeita Tanya voltar para você?" Cuspi, ouvindo Alice ofegar.

Edward parecia horrorizado, selando o negócio para mim de que eu tinha que fugir logo.

"Bella! Pare. Não há mal em falar com Edward." Alice tentou argumentar, mas eu não ouviria qualquer motivo, já que o sentimento claustrofóbico se apossou de mim novamente.

"Rose está esperando por mim. Tenho que ir." Eu disse para ninguém em particular, recusando-me a olhar alguém nos olhos.

Sentindo a neblina de tensão girando ao redor, Jasper entrou na conversa, "Hey, Edward, por que você e eu não vamos ao quarto de Alice e deixamos essas duas conversarem".

"Tudo bem. Mas eu realmente quero ficar a sós com você, Bella. Não vá a lugar nenhum ainda até que você escute o que eu tenho a dizer." Edward implorou. Senti seus olhos em mim, mas eu era teimosa demais para encará-lo.

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça quando Edward passou por mim, escovando seu ombro contra o meu, a familiar sensação elétrica fazendo-me gravitar em torno dele. Eu rapidamente afastei isso.

Depois que Edward e Jasper fecharam a porta do quarto, corri para a porta aberta do apartamento. Alice agarrou meu braço e me puxou de volta. "Não faça isso. Não vá, Bella. Você vai esmagá-lo".

"Bem, então, agora ele vai saber como eu me senti quando li aquele e-mail. Vou ligar para você em alguns dias, Alice. Por favor, não fique zangada comigo. Eu te amo." Saí para o corredor.

"Eu também te amo." Ela gritou para a minha forma se retirando.

Eu era uma completa bagunça todo o caminho até o condomínio de Rose, enquanto recontava a história toda para ela. Ela entendeu por que eu preciso ir embora, disse-me para ser forte e que ela estava aqui para mim a qualquer momento. Eu prometi a ela que ligaria assim que chegasse em Forks, agradecida que ela não tentou me parar como os outros.

A viagem de quatro horas para Forks foi um pesadelo. Era uma viagem sem problemas, mas minhas emoções estavam por todo lugar, então eu não podia limpar minha cabeça. Eu estava tentando não chorar muito, não querendo entrar em um acidente. Esperei até que eu estava dirigindo nas ruas da minha familiar cidade natal antes de eu começar a chorar novamente. Até o momento que estacionei na garagem de Charlie, meus olhos estavam extremamente inchados e vermelhos.

Usei a minha chave reserva para entrar em meu lar de infância, sendo que Charlie não estava em casa ainda. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e subi as escadas para o meu antigo quarto. Eu nunca tinha sido tão grata que Charlie não tinha feito nada com o meu quarto, deixando-o como uma espécie de cápsula do tempo. Eu desejava o familiar agora, não querendo lidar com as mudanças que estavam acontecendo no presente.

Deixei cair minha mochila no chão com um baque alto. Esvaziei meus bolsos, colocando as chaves de Rosalie na minha mesa bamba. Considerei ligar de volta o meu celular, já que eu o tinha desligado no momento em que entrei no carro de Rosalie, mas decidi rapidamente contra essa idéia, definitivamente eu não estava no humor de falar com ninguém. Jogando meus sapatos, subi na minha cama, enrolada em posição fetal, e chorei até dormir.

Três dias. Três dias inteiros de apenas ficar sentada aqui, pensando, sem fazer muito de nada, exceto cozinhar para Charlie.

Charlie. Meu pobre pai estava tão preocupado comigo, metendo-se em meu quarto e avaliando meu rosto, sabendo que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Após a forma como as coisas terminaram com Jake, Charlie havia se tornado ferozmente protetor comigo, nunca querendo que eu experimentasse aquele tipo de sofrimento e dor novamente. Então, naturalmente, quando ele pegou minha aparência desgrenhada quando cheguei, ele foi golpeado com medo de que algo terrível tivesse acontecido.

Eu expliquei ao meu pai sobre Edward e eu, obviamente deixando de fora as brincadeiras e partes sexuais. Eu estava pronta para a ira de Charlie se libertar, onde ele ameaçaria Edward se alguma vez ele machucasse sua menininha.

O que eu não estava pronta, no entanto, foi para a reação que Charlie acabou me dando. Ele era a imagem da calma enquanto eu repassava tudo para ele, a partir do primeiro encontro com Edward no quartel até a minha leitura de cortar o coração do e-mail enviado para Tanya. Todo o tempo, ele ficou apenas sentado ali, balançando a cabeça e dizendo os ocasionais, "Hmm".

Quando terminei com o meu discurso, eu olhei para Charlie, querendo que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Finalmente, ele falou. "Agora, você sabe que eu certamente não sou um especialista em relacionamentos, Bells, mas parece que esse cara aqui queria falar com você sobre algo importante antes de você cortá-lo e dizer a ele que podia esperar".

"Mas… eu..." Eu comecei.

"Não, é a sua vez de ouvir. E se esse cara, Edward, ia contar a você tudo o que você queria e precisava saber sobre Tanya? Isso é provavelmente por que ele veio ao seu apartamento, insistindo para você falar com ele antes que você corresse para se esconder comigo." Charlie interrompeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

"Eu não estou me escondendo, pai." Eu disse, sentindo-me culpada por ter mentido.

"Oh, de verdade? Então por que você simplesmente não ficou para ouvi-lo? Por que dirigir até aqui em um esforço para evitar tudo e todos? O que eu estou tentando chegar aqui, Bells, é que se você não falar com Edward sobre Tanya, você não vai realmente saber a verdade, deixando-se louca com as teorias de conspiração no processo".

"Eu estou com medo. Eu não tenho certeza de que eu realmente quero saber a verdade sobre ela. Você deveria ter lido aquele e-mail, pai. Era tão triste e desolador. Edward amava essa mulher e parece que ela apenas se levantou e saiu sem uma boa explicação. Eu sou apenas um passatempo, nada em comparação a ela." Eu admiti suavemente, uma lágrima caindo do meu olho.

Suspirando, Charlie se aproximou para se sentar ao meu lado no sofá. "Você sempre foi muito malditamente teimosa para o seu próprio bem. Você já parou para pensar sobre _quando_ ele escreveu os e-mails, principalmente o que você leu? Você viu se ele escreveu para ela a cada dia, cada semana, uma vez por mês? O que o e-mail de ontem dizia?"

"Oh, eu não sei, pai! Eu estava muito perturbada para olhar através do seu e-mail. O ponto é que Edward escreveu aqueles e-mails, em primeiro lugar." Eu bufei, cruzando meus braços.

"Tudo bem. Bem, você sabe se ele escreveu aquela pasta inteira de e-mails no momento em que te conheceu? Talvez ele tenha escrito um ano atrás, quando eles se separaram. Meu ponto é, você não tem a menor idéia porque você se recusa a falar com ele... com qualquer um pelo assunto! Ligue para ele, Bella. Fale com ele e pare de saltar para a pior conclusão. Nem todo mundo é Jake. Além disso, eu até que gosto desse personagem Edward depois de ele ter vindo salvar a minha filha após aquele vira-latas do Jake maltratar você. Edward parece ser um cara decente, Bella, e ele parece se importar com você. Dê a ele uma chance e vá para casa." Ele riu. "Tanto quanto eu amo ter você aqui, eu não posso ver você ficar de bobeira por mais tempo. Eu já enchi o tanque do carro de Rosalie pra você. Se você sair agora, você chegará em casa antes de escurecer".

Charlie estava certo. Eu precisava ir para casa e enfrentar o que estava acontecendo comigo e na cabeça de Edward. Eu tinha que parar de me esconder e me abrir. Uma vez que eu estava na estrada, eu finalmente liguei meu celular para encontrar diversas mensagens de texto de Alice e Edward. Eles tinham também me deixado mensagens de correio de voz. Eu tive que pular as de Edward, sabendo que ouvir a sua voz me quebraria agora. A única pessoa com quem eu verifiquei foi Rosalie. Toda vez que eu liguei, ela me pediria para ligar para Alice ou Edward - que era do meu interesse se eu o fizesse. Na época, eu estava sendo teimosa, então eu não me incomodei. No entanto, agora que Charlie concedeu sua infinita sabedoria em cima de mim, eu precisava finalmente descobrir as respostas que estive procurando.

Entrei pela minha porta pouco antes das quatro horas. Eu estava nervosa para encarar Alice, já que eu realmente não estava sendo justa com ela. Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria ir até o apartamento de Edward ainda, então optei por ligar para ele, em vez disso. Acabei deixando uma mensagem de voz pedindo desculpas e admitindo que nós precisávamos conversar e que eu estava em casa se ele quisesse vir depois do trabalho, ou algo assim.

Coloquei meu celular no balcão da cozinha e deixei cair meu rosto em minhas mãos. _Por que me sinto como se eu tivesse feito uma confusão de coisas?_ Esfreguei meu rosto e olhei para cima para encontrar Alice parada na minha frente, braços cruzados, parecendo... irritada.

"Bem, bem, bem, olhe quem finalmente veio para casa. Obrigada por me ligar, a propósito. Eu estive doente de preocupação. Pelo menos Charlie e Rose tiveram a decência de dizer, quando eu perguntei, que você estava bem." Ela repreendeu.

"Deus, Alice, eu sinto muito." Eu disse com remorso, disparando em sua direção, puxando-a em um abraço apertado.

Ela me abraçou de volta, sinalizando que tudo foi perdoado. "Estou feliz que você veio para os seus sentidos e voltou para casa. Eu não tinha certeza se eu alguma vez veria você de novo".

"Muito engraçado. Então... como está Edward?" Eu perguntei, minha cabeça baixa.

"Você não leu nenhum das suas mensagens de texto, ou ouviu as mensagens de voz dele? Eu estava lá quando ele escreveu os textos e deixou essas mensagens." Alice nos levou para o sofá enquanto recuperava o meu telefone e o abria para me mostrar as minhas mensagens. Fiquei chocada com quantas havia, cada uma derretendo meu coração quando ele parecia estar em exatamente tanta dor quanto eu estava.

_**Bella, onde **__**você está? - E **_

_**Por favor, me ligue. Eu preciso explicar tudo. -**__** E **_

_**Verifique o seu correio de voz. -**__** E **_

_**Por favor, fale comigo. Se você não quer me**__** ligar, então, pelo menos, mande-me uma mensagem deixando-me saber que você chegou à casa do seu pai inteira. Sim, eu sei onde você está - eu considerei subornar Emmett com alimentos, mas Alice me disse, em vez disso. - E **_

_**Eu não quero explicar **__**aqueles e-mails durante uma mensagem de voz. Por favor, Bella. - E **_

_**Eu sinto sua falta. Eu continuo pensando em dormir com você e na maneira como seu corpo se moldou contra o meu, encaixando perfeitamente. Eu preciso que você entenda o meu sentimento por você. Quando você chega em casa? - E **_

_**Eu vi **__**o quanto você estava chateada e me mata que você foi embora. Eu juro que não é o que você pensa, baby. Eu sei que você não quer que eu te chame assim, mas eu não posso evitar - você é. Eu sinto fodidamente muito. Apenas me ligue, por favor. - E **_

No momento em que ouvi todas as mensagens de voz e li as de texto, eu estava chorando no ombro de Alice.

"Vê, eu te disse que Edward se importa com você. Acho que ele está apaixonado por você também. Ele não teve que me dizer, o olhar em seu rosto e a forma como ele estava agindo foram toda a prova que eu precisava." Alice informou-me suavemente. "Ele mal tem comido e Emmett teve que arrastar a bunda dele para trabalhar nos últimos dois dias e, após seu retorno, ele desceria e bateria à nossa porta para ver se você já tinha chegado em casa".

"Eu preciso vê-lo. Onde ele está?" Eu fungava.

"Ele voou para Chicago, Bella... para ver Tanya. Passou muito do tempo".

"Oh, eu entendo. Bem, é o melhor então. Talvez ela vá tomá-lo de volta, ou algo assim..." Eu botei para fora.

"Bella," Alice suspirou, "ela não vai pegá-lo de volta. Confie em mim".

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Porque ela está morta. Tanya está deitada em um cemitério, Bella. Isso é o que Edward estava tentando explicar para você. Ele começou a escrever e-mails para Tanya cerca de uma semana depois que ela morreu. Era sua única maneira de sobreviver. Ele nunca sequer visitou seu túmulo. Ele estava muito perturbado para sequer ir até lá no dia do seu funeral. Mas, agora à luz do que aconteceu com você, eu o convenci a ir ver Tanya e fazer as pazes com ela... então ele pode seguir em frente com você. Ele quer _você_, Bells. Você realmente não tem idéia do que significa para ele, não é?"

"N-n-não. Eu acho que não." Eu gaguejei, afundando-me mais para baixo no sofá.

Senti-me como a pessoa mais insensível do mundo. Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida? Tanya nunca vai responder aos e-mails de Edward, já que ela nunca teria a oportunidade. Ela nunca estaria com Edward de novo porque ela estava... morta. Eu venho sentindo ciúme e insegurança sobre uma mulher que nem sequer era mais parte desta vida. Por que eu não podia ter simplesmente ouvido Edward quando ele estava me implorando para ouvi-lo? Eu deveria ter sido mais atenta ao olhar entalhado de dor no rosto de Edward quando o nome de Tanya era mencionado. Minhas entranhas torceram de nojo quando me lembrei o que eu cuspi para ele sobre Tanya antes de eu correr para me esconder em Forks. Sim, eu estava me escondendo e agindo como uma criança teimosa, e agora isso me custaria Edward se eu não fizesse alguma coisa sobre isso.

"Merda, Alice, eu tenho que fazer isso direito. Edward tentou me dizer naquela noite antes que nós tivemos se... antes que nós fizemos amor. Tenho que ir até ele agora. Preciso estar lá para Edward. Eu quero dizer a ele que eu não vou a lugar algum enquanto ele me quiser com ele. Eu estou apaixonada por Edward, Alice." Eu levantei do sofá e corri para onde eu tinha largado a minha bolsa. Eu a atirei sobre o meu ombro e me virei para minha sorridente amiga duende.

"Bem, você vem ou não?" Eu arqueei minha cabeça para o lado.

"Vem para onde? Chicago?" Alice perguntou, incrédula.

"Sim. Eu preciso de você, Alice. Por favor, diga que você vem comigo para me levar para Edward. Eu devo a ele." Eu disse, pensando nos dias atrás quando Edward me salvou de afundar depois do meu confronto com Jake. Lembrei-me de como Edward me disse que tinha certeza que ele precisaria de mim um dia.

Agora era o momento. Eu estava indo encontrar Edward, torná-lo meu, e nunca deixá-lo ir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que primeira (e segunda) vez perfeita deles… *suspira*. E, claro, esses e-mails dele tinham que dar confusão... E agora finalmente descobrimos que Tanya está mesmo morta, agora é esperar o próximo cap. para descobrir como ela morreu... e para ver como será esse reencontro entre Bella e Edward._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF esteve com problemas para postar fics desde o dia 19/03, na semana passada eu descobri uma forma de "enganar" o problema e postar, mas nem todos recebiam os alertas de postagem, por isso decidi só postar quando o problema fosse oficialmente resolvido.

Portanto, a partir de agora os caps. voltarão com suas postagens normais, seguindo o cronograma que está no meu perfil.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**# Edward POV #**

Eu estava no banho e deixando a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo. Eu queria que Bella tivesse concordado em tomar banho comigo, mas haveria outras oportunidades para isso. Minha mente continuava repetindo tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada e esta manhã. Bella era incrivelmente sexy e linda. O jeito que ela cavalgou-me esta manhã havia sido tão fodidamente sexy. Eu estava ficando duro novamente só de pensar nisso. Talvez eu pudesse convencê-la a ir para mais uma rodada antes que ela tivesse que sair para se encontrar com Ângela.

_Eu poderia ser bastante convincente quando eu precisava__ também_, pensei enquanto um sorriso perverso espalhou-se em toda a minha cara.

Lavei o último sabão do meu corpo antes que me virei para desligar a água. Saí do chuveiro e peguei minha toalha. Sequei-me e enrolei a toalha em volta de mim, deixando-a pendurada muito baixa na minha cintura. Eu não estava me importando em jogar sujo para conseguir que ela ficasse um pouco mais.

"Oh, Bella." Eu chamei na minha voz mais sedutora quando abri a porta do meu quarto.

Olhei ao redor, mas ela não estava lá. Saí para a sala de estar pensando que talvez ela estivesse assistindo TV, mas não a vi. Eu a chamei novamente quando entrei na cozinha, mas lá também estava vazio.

_Hummm, talvez ela estivesse __com mais pressa de encontrar Ângela do que eu pensava. _

Voltei para o meu quarto para ver se talvez ela tivesse me deixado um bilhete. Olhei para a minha cama, mas não havia nenhum bilhete sobre o travesseiro. Foi só quando caminhei para a minha mesa para ver se havia um bilhete lá que eu congelei no lugar. Comecei a entrar em pânico imediatamente quando vi o e-mail para Tanya que eu havia lido ontem na tela.

_Puta merda! _

Eu tinha esquecido totalmente que eu tinha planejado lê-lo depois que fui correr, então eu nunca o fechei. Eu tinha ficado muito amarrado no planejamento da minha noite com Bella. Quando saí do apartamento dela depois do café da manhã, corri para o supermercado para comprar a comida para o nosso jantar. Eu tinha ido a alguma loja que Alice tinha me falado para conseguir todas as velas que coloquei em torno do meu quarto porque, com certeza, não tinha esse tipo de coisa por aí no nosso apartamento. Bella tinha acabado de me perguntar se podia verificar seu e-mail e não havia dúvida de que ela o viu logo que moveu o mouse! Se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, era o primeiro maldito e-mail que eu algum dia escrevi para Tanya. Se ela não tivesse notado a data ela pensaria que eu acabei de escrever isso. Deus, nós tínhamos acabado de fazer amor pela primeira vez e agora isso.

Corri para o meu armário e peguei a primeira camisa e calça de moletom que eu poderia encontrar e as vesti. Deslizei meus tênis, sem sequer amarrá-los, e corri para fora da porta. Eu estava muito impaciente para esperar o elevador, então explodi pela escada e desci correndo os degraus até o andar dela.

Logo que cheguei à sua porta e de Alice, tentei simplesmente abri-la, mas estava trancada, então eu comecei a bater.

"Bella, você está aí? Por favor, abra a porta. Preciso falar com você".

Eu a ouvi dizer que ela não queria falar comigo e meu coração se partiu. Não só porque eu estava machucado, mas também porque eu sabia que a tinha machucado. Eu tinha tentado explicar tudo para ela na noite passada, mas quando ela me disse para esperar até hoje eu concordei com ela porque, sério, que garota quer ouvir sobre a sua ex-namorada logo antes que você está prestes a fazer sexo com ela?

Eu tentei explicar através da porta que eu realmente precisava falar com ela para que eu pudesse arrumar tudo isso. Quando ela a abriu eu me senti horrível. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela parecia tão ferida como esteve na noite em que chegamos em casa do clube. A única diferença era que desta vez Jacob não tinha causado essa dor nela... eu tinha.

Eu queria abraçá-la, para fazer toda a sua dor ir embora, mas quando estendi a mão para ela, ela bateu a minha mão e me disse para não tocá-la. Aquelas palavras doeram pior do que se alguém tivesse me esfaqueado repetidamente no coração. Não mais de uma hora atrás nós dois estávamos tocando um ao outro das maneiras mais íntimas, agora ela não me queria nem mesmo perto dela.

Não escapou da minha atenção que ela tinha uma grande mochila no seu ombro, mas ela me disse que não era da minha conta quando eu lhe perguntei para onde ela estava indo.

Eu acho que Jasper percebeu que esta situação estava ficando realmente difícil para nós dois e ele sugeriu que fôssemos ao quarto de Alice para que Bella e Alice pudessem conversar. Eu sabia que se alguém poderia fazer Bella ver a razão e falar comigo para que eu pudesse explicar, seria Alice. Concordei em dar-lhes um momento a sós para que Bella se acalmasse e me deixasse falar.

Entrei no quarto de Alice, coloquei minhas mãos para baixo sobre a mesa e abaixei minha cabeça. Ouvi Jasper andar atrás de mim e fechar a porta. Ele fez seu caminho através do quarto e eu o senti colocar a mão no meu ombro.

"Olha," ele disse, "eu só ouvi uma pequena parte da conversa entre Alice e Bella antes de você chegar aqui, então eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, mas eu sei que tem algo a ver com você e sua ex-namorada. Você é um grande cara e estamos nos tornando realmente bons amigos, mas Bella é como família para mim. Eu a conheço desde que éramos pequenos, e se você não tem uma maldita boa explicação de por que motivo ela encontrou algo perturbador esta manhã, você vai ter que me responder também, mano".

Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério. Ele amava Bella como uma irmã, e eu não o culpava pela forma como ele se sentia.

A expressão de Jasper suavizou um pouco antes de ele se encostar na parede. "Edward, eu sei que Tanya faleceu. Eu nunca trouxe isso à tona para você porque Alice me disse que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, e quando ela me disse que você estava se mudando para Seattle para tentar ajudá-lo a voltar para a terra dos vivos, eu realmente não achei que seria propício trazer isso à tona. Inferno... Alice não gosta sequer de falar sobre isso. Eu nem ao menos sei como Tanya morreu. Eu só me lembro que cerca de um ano atrás Alice me disse que ela tinha que ir para casa em Chicago imediatamente porque sua namorada havia falecido. Ela era uma bagunça emocionalmente, mas depois que ela voltou, ela estava muito fechada e não falava sobre isso, então eu não perguntei. Imaginei que se, ou quando, ela estivesse pronta, ela viria até mim. Mas agora, com tudo isso acontecendo, eu sinto que tenho que sair do limbo aqui e perguntar a você diretamente... o que diabos aconteceu com Tanya? Como ela morreu?"

Só de ouvir o nome dela e a palavra 'morreu' na mesma frase, senti como se estivesse me afogando. Isso trouxe de volta toda a dor que senti quando descobri que eu a perdi. Sentei-me na borda da cama de Alice, coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e comecei a puxar meu cabelo. Jasper caminhou até a mesa e arrastou a cadeira através do quarto de modo que ele estivesse sentado de frente para mim.

"Isso aconteceu há pouco mais de um ano atrás. Eu estava no quartel trabalhando de plantão. Era por volta das três horas da tarde quando Tanya me ligou. Toda vez que eu trabalhava, nós dávamos toque um para o outro durante todo o dia. Ela disse-me sobre o seu dia até o momento e então me disse que jantaria com sua amiga Jane naquela noite. Eu disse para ela ter um bom tempo e que eu a veria em torno da meia-noite quando eu tivesse terminando com o meu turno. Nós dissemos 'eu te amo' um ao outro e desligamos. Cerca de duas horas depois, o alarme soando colocou todos nós em movimento. Um incêndio elétrico começou em uma loja abandonada no andar térreo de um prédio de seis andares. Havia algo vagamente familiar sobre o prédio, mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar sobre como eu o conhecia. Eu apenas imaginei que, já que eu cresci em Chicago a minha vida inteira, a maioria dos edifícios seria familiar para mim".

Parei por um minuto e respirei fundo antes de olhar para Jasper. Ele me deu um olhar solidário, indicando que ele estava me acompanhando e que eu deveria continuar.

"Chegamos lá em tempo recorde e começamos a fazer tudo o que podíamos para ajudar na evacuação e estabilização da propagação do fogo. Parecia que a maioria dos moradores dos andares inferiores tinha saído, mas o fogo se espalhou muito rapidamente e as pessoas do quinto e do sexto ainda estavam lá em cima e não conseguiam sair. Havia três apartamentos em cada andar. Havia chamas e fumaça saindo das janelas nos dois andares superiores e não vimos nenhum sinal de vida. Começamos a enviar os caras enquanto o resto de nós ficou do lado de fora apoiando a mangueira, enviando água para as janelas para estabilizar o fogo".

"Depois de cerca de uma hora, conseguimos fazer com que o fogo apagasse e, uma vez que o fizemos, tivemos a triste notícia de que os caras que foram enviados para dentro do prédio tinham apenas encontrado corpos. Não parecia haver nenhum sobrevivente daqueles dois andares. Meu Capitão mandou a metade de nós de volta para o quartel com um dos caminhões, enquanto os rapazes que tinham acabado de chegar em serviço quando saímos permaneceram e ajudaram a ambulância e o médico legista na contabilidade dos corpos".

Comecei a ficar tenso enquanto estava sentado lá olhando para Jasper. Não havia nenhuma parte desta história que eu gostasse de falar, mas esta parte seguinte em particular era uma que tinha assombrado os meus sonhos todos os dias desde que aconteceu.

"Quando voltei para o quartel, peguei meu celular no caminho para tomar um banho e tentei ligar para Tanya para explicar por que eu estava atrasado e que eu estaria em casa em breve. O celular dela foi para a caixa postal, então eu desliguei e tentei o telefone de casa. Quando ela não atendeu lá, fiquei um pouco preocupado porque já era uma hora da manhã agora e ela já deveria estar em casa. Achei que ela estava provavelmente dormindo e eu simplesmente a acordaria quando chegasse em casa. Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti e peguei minhas coisas para que pudesse ir para casa. Eu estava saindo do quartel quando passei pelo escritório do Capitão. Olhei para dentro para dizer boa noite quando eu o vi sentado em sua mesa com a cabeça abaixada parecendo muito triste. Perguntei-lhe se estava tudo bem, e quando ele olhou para mim, eu sabia que algo estava terrivelmente, terrivelmente errado".

"Não era incomum para nós sentir tristeza quando havia incêndios em que houvesse perda de vida, mas isto era diferente, isto era pessoal. Ele me disse que ele estava realmente prestes a ir me encontrar porque ele precisava falar comigo".

Eu me virei na cama e olhei para a parede. Eu não podia olhar para Jasper quando contasse a ele essa parte.

"Ele me perguntou se eu tinha falado com Tanya hoje. Fiquei um pouco surpreendido pela pergunta porque eu não tinha idéia de por que ele estaria trazendo à tona a minha noiva. Eu disse a ele que tinha. Ele então me perguntou se ela deveria estar saindo em algum lugar hoje à noite. Mais uma vez, fiquei perplexo com sua linha de questionamento, mas respondi a ele. Eu disse a ele que ela jantaria com sua amiga Jane. Assim que o nome Jane caiu da minha boca, algo na minha cabeça clicou . Eu sabia por que aquele edifício me parecia familiar. Jane morava naquele prédio".

Meus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas enquanto coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Senti-me estúpido chorando na frente de Jasper, mas não havia honestamente nada que eu poderia fazer para impedir as lágrimas de cair. Era por isso que eu nunca falava da situação. Isto era também por que Alice não contou a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu. Ela estava tentando me proteger. Ela não queria que as pessoas escorregassem e dissessem qualquer coisa sobre isso em torno de mim, então se a pessoa já não soubesse por conta própria o que aconteceu, ela simplesmente mantinha isso no escuro.

"Meu Capitão passou a confirmar os meus piores receios. Ele disse que logo após ele ter deixado o incêndio para voltar para o quartel dos bombeiros, um dos caras chegou até ele com a carteira de Tanya. Ele disse que a encontrou em um dos apartamentos e que, naquele apartamento, eles haviam retirado os corpos de duas mulheres adultas. Eu simplesmente fiquei lá atordoado, Jasper. Ele estendeu a mão no seu bolso e me entregou a carteira dela. Eu não disse nada. Eu apenas me levantei e saí do seu escritório. Caminhei para fora do quartel e até a rua do meu apartamento. Isto tinha que estar errado, talvez ela tivesse deixado sua carteira lá depois que ela saiu do apartamento de Jane. Meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou e eu comecei a correr. Corri para o lobby do meu prédio e os três andares para o nosso apartamento. Eu irrompi na sala e comecei a gritar o nome dela. Corri para o quarto esperando que ela estivesse ali parada com olhos sonolentos e repreendendo-me por gritar e assustá-la até a morte. Mas quando eu abri a porta e acendi a luz, a cama estava vazia e não tinha sinais de que alguém tivesse dormido nela. Comecei a hiperventilar. Corri de volta para a sala e vi que a luz da secretária eletrônica estava piscando, então eu apertei para tocar. Quando ouvi a voz de Tanya eu comecei a me acalmar. Eu tinha certeza que ela me diria que ela ainda estava fora e estaria em casa mais tarde do que ela esperava, mas, em vez disso, ela me disse que era cinco horas e ela e Jane decidiram pedir comida no apartamento de Jane e, em seguida, assistiriam a um filme".

Neste momento, minhas lágrimas se transformaram em soluços e eu senti a cama abaixar um pouco quando Jasper sentou ao meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro para me oferecer conforto.

"Lembro-me de cair em meus joelhos e ser quebrado. Logo depois disso um policial apareceu no meu apartamento e confirmou o que o Capitão tinha me dito. Minha vida como eu conhecia estava acabada e era tudo culpa minha. Se eu simplesmente tivesse sabido que ela estava lá, eu teria chegado até ela. Eu teria atravessado as chamas e a fumaça e teria conseguido tirá-la de lá. Mas porque eu não fiz o suficiente, ela morreu. Eu não pude sequer ir ao seu funeral por causa de toda a culpa e dor que eu sentia. Lamento isso agora porque eu sinto que foi a segunda vez que eu não estava lá quando ela mais precisava de mim, mas era simplesmente muito difícil ir para aquele lugar. A última vez que eu a vi, ela era uma mulher vibrante e bela, que tinha sua vida inteira pela frente. Ela é mais do que apenas uma lápide e ela não merece estar enterrada".

Jasper apertou meu ombro. "Eu sinto muito, cara, eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia. Você tem que saber agora, porém, que isso não é culpa sua. Eu só posso imaginar como seria a sensação de estar no seu lugar, mas você é um cara inteligente. Não há nada que você poderia ter feito para parar isso, ou alterar o resultado. Foi um daqueles acidentes estranhos".

Olhei para ele e dei a ele um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Eu sabia que ele estava certo em minha mente lógica, mas meu coração nunca me permitiu deixar a culpa ir. Meu único trabalho verdadeiro na vida era cuidar dela e mantê-la segura, e eu tinha falhado. Não só ela morreu, mas ela morreu em um incêndio. Era simplesmente coincidência demais para eu nunca ser capaz de sentir como se não fosse minha culpa.

"Diga-me, Edward." Jasper disse suavemente, "Onde é que esses e-mails se encaixam no jogo?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda, enxugando as lágrimas que tinham derramado no meu rosto.

"Eu nunca fui capaz de ir à sepultura dela, como eu te disse. Eu sempre tive inveja das pessoas que eu tinha visto antes em cemitérios, que eram capazes de sentar e conversar com seus entes queridos. Quaisquer que sejam suas opiniões religiosas, eu sinto como se, se você conversar com eles, eles podem ouvi-lo. Eu queria muito falar com ela, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me convencer a ir. A semana após o funeral, eu estive bebendo um pouco demais. Decidi verificar meus e-mails pela primeira vez desde aquele dia. Quando abri minha caixa de entrada, havia um e-mail de Tanya que ela me enviou no dia em que morreu. O e-mail não era nada sério, apenas dizendo olá e que ela me amava. Às vezes eu era capaz de verificar e-mails do trabalho, então ela muitas vezes me enviaria pequenas notas apenas para dizer oi. Bem, no meu estupor da embriaguez, eu cliquei em responder e escrevi de volta para ela. Foi o e-mail que Bella na verdade leu hoje. Eu o tinha aberto ontem para lê-lo. Eu nem sequer me lembrava de escrevê-lo até que abri meu e-mail no dia seguinte. Senti-me estúpido por fazer isso, mas então eu tive a idéia de que esta seria a maneira que eu poderia falar com Tanya. Eu sabia que ela nunca escreveria de volta, mas quando as pessoas falam com as sepulturas, elas não esperam que alguém fale de volta com elas. É apenas uma maneira de falar com a pessoa e sentir que ainda estão conectados. Eu sei que olhando de fora parece um pouco louco, mas funcionava para mim. Ajudou-me através de alguns momentos difíceis, mas eu sabia que, depois que conheci Bella, que eu tinha que parar. Eu sabia que, tão difícil como isso seria, eu tinha que fazer as pazes com a situação de Tanya. Eu nunca a esquecerei, ou deixarei de amá-la, mas eu sei que ela quereria que eu fosse feliz e desse ao meu relacionamento com Bella uma chance. Eu na verdade escrevi para ela pela última vez ontem, para dizer adeus. Eu mandei meu último e-mail".

Jasper e eu olhamos para cima ao mesmo tempo quando ouvimos Alice limpar a garganta. Ela estava parada na porta. Eu não tinha sequer ouvido a porta abrir.

"Desculpe." Ela disse. "Eu não queria interromper, mas eu realmente precisava falar com você".

Levantei-me e rapidamente comecei a caminhar em direção à porta. Eu precisava falar com Bella.

"Ela ainda está na sala? Ela está disposta a ouvir-me agora que você falou com ela?"

Alice parou-me exatamente quando eu estava prestes a sair do seu quarto. "Edward, ela se foi".

"O que você quer dizer com ela se foi? Para onde ela foi?"

"Ela foi ficar na casa do seu pai por um tempinho. Tentei convencê-la a ficar e conversar, mas ela está muito chateada".

O olhar na minha cara pareceu doer a Alice.

"Edward, apenas dê a ela alguns dias. Ela virá por aí. Ela acabará tendo que voltar para o trabalho e ela não será capaz de evitá-lo para sempre. Você será capaz de falar com ela quando ela voltar, e essa coisa toda será arrumada".

"Eu não quero esperar alguns dias. Eu a machuquei. Eu não quero ser esse cara. Eu não quero ser o cara que a machuca alguma vez, Alice! Eu preciso falar com ela hoje".

"Ok, ok." Ela disse. "Forks fica a cerca de quatro horas de carro daqui. Apenas dê a ela tempo para chegar lá e então você pode tentar ligar para ela".

Eu olhei para Jasper, que ainda estava sentado na cama. "Obrigado, cara, por me ouvir. Eu não contei essa história em quase um ano e, tão difícil como foi, eu acho que eu precisava disso".

Jasper se levantou, atravessou o quarto e segurou seus braços em volta de mim. Eu tenho que admitir que eu não era muito sobre a coisa de abraços masculinos, mas, por alguma razão, eu realmente precisava disso. Jasper era praticamente família e ele sempre parecia saber o que fazer e dizer em qualquer situação para fazer você se sentir melhor. Ele se afastou e colocou o braço ao redor de Alice, que descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

"Edward, eu estou sempre aqui para você, cara. Você será minha família um dia desses." Ele disse quando apertou com mais força Alice no seu lado. "Eu estou sempre aqui para conversar se você precisar uma opinião masculina".

"Obrigado, cara." Estendi meu braço e nos cumprimentamos. Eu então saí do quarto de Alice, atravessei a sala e saí pela porta da frente. Fiz meu caminho de volta até meu apartamento. Caminhei para o meu quarto e me sentei à minha mesa. Pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu senti como se tivesse falhado com a mulher que era mais importante para mim na minha vida. A primeira vez que eu tinha feito isso, não havia nada que eu poderia fazer para corrigir. Uma vez que estava feito, era o fim, mas desta vez eu estava determinado a corrigir isso. Eu tinha que mostrar a Bella que eu não a machucaria e que ela poderia confiar em mim. Eu faria o que fosse necessário para finalmente começar a consertar-me para que eu pudesse ser o cara que ela merecia. Eu não tinha certeza sobre como ir sobre fazer isto, mas eu sabia o primeiro passo que eu precisava tomar. Coloquei minha mão sobre o mouse do meu computador e movi a seta sobre a pasta chamada _Tanya_. Respirei fundo enquanto uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto. Eu destaquei a pasta e, em seguida, apertei em apagar.

Os dois dias seguintes foram uma merda. Comecei a ficar no meu quarto, não realmente falando com alguém. Eu não tinha sido preparado para os meus dois mundos colidirem desta forma. Isso trouxe de volta toda a dor antiga de Tanya e adicionou a nova dor sobre Bella. Era simplesmente demais para eu lidar. A única vez que eu deixaria meu apartamento era para ir trabalhar. Quando eu estava lá, eu fazia tudo que pudesse para me manter ocupado. Se não saíssemos para um incêndio, eu gastaria meu tempo limpando o caminhão, cozinha, banheiro, o que precisasse. Eu já havia tentado ligar para Bella uma dúzia de vezes, mas continuava caindo direto na sua caixa de mensagens e ela não respondia nenhuma das minhas mensagens de texto. Alice finalmente cedeu e ligou para o telefone da casa do seu pai. O pai dela disse a Alice que ela estava bem, mas não estava atendendo telefonemas de ninguém.

No segundo dia após Bella ter partido, eu estava voltando para o meu apartamento após um longo dia de trabalho. Eu estava exausto e só queria dormir. Isso claramente não estava na agenda de Alice. Ela estava me esperando no saguão do nosso prédio com um grande saco de comida chinesa e insistiu que eu viesse e saísse com ela um pouco em seu apartamento.

"Vamos, Edward." Ela lamentou, "Eu estou abandonada também. Venha e saia um pouco e jante comigo. Eu realmente quero falar com você sobre algo, de qualquer maneira".

Eu estava realmente em nenhum humor da conversa sentimental de Alice, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que ela estava preocupada comigo. Ela estava preocupada com Bella também, então eu desisti e a segui para o elevador.

Quando entramos em seu apartamento, Alice fez seu caminho até a mesa do café e começou a limpá-la e jogar almofadas no chão.

"Uh, o que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei

"Limpando a mesa, para que possamos sentar e comer. Eu ia colocar um filme".

Imediatamente, eu tive flashbacks da noite em que Bella e eu tivemos nosso pequeno piquenique aqui e ela me fez pizza.

"Eu prefiro se nós apenas comermos na mesa. Estou cansado, de qualquer forma, e não pense que eu vou passar através de um filme inteiro. Você disse que queria falar comigo, então por que nós simplesmente não sentamos à mesa para poder comer e conversar".

Alice olhou-me um pouco estranho antes de encolher os ombros e dizer, "Siga em frente".

Caminhamos até a cozinha e começamos a desembalar os recipientes de comida chinesa. Depois que tínhamos comida em nossos pratos, começamos a comer e ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos.

Alice finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Edward, eu acho que nós realmente precisamos falar sobre as coisas".

"E sobre exatamente que _coisas _você queria falar?"

Alice suspirou, colocou seu garfo para baixo e então olhou para mim como se falasse sério.

"Edward, eu tenho realmente pisado em ovos ao seu redor durante o último ano. Eu sabia o quanto você sentia a falta de Tanya, o quanto você culpava a si mesmo, quanta dor você tinha. Eu fiz todas as desculpas do livro para mim como por que eu deveria manter toda essa situação em segredo, mesmo daqueles que estão mais próximos de mim. Eu pensei que se eu desse a você o espaço que você precisava, que você teria um ataque de raiva sozinho. Quando você finalmente decidiu mudar-se aqui para Seattle, fiquei emocionada. Eu estava determinada a ajudá-lo a iniciar a sua vida acabada. Eu estava constantemente me preocupando cada vez que eu ouvia a tia Esme e tio Carlisle ao telefone. Eles não sabiam mais o que fazer por você. Então você conheceu Bella e vocês dois tiveram um clique e pareciam realmente estar se apaixonando um pelo outro, e agora as coisas explodiram e eu sinto que é tudo culpa minha".

"Sua culpa?" Perguntei a ela. "Como você acha que alguma coisa disso é culpa sua?"

"Porque eu trouxe você para cá e empurrei vocês dois juntos, sabendo malditamente bem que você ainda estava enviando aqueles e-mails para Tanya. Então eu empurrei você em algo que você poderia não estar preparado, e eu empurrei Bella em algo sem dar a ela todos os fatos da sua situação para ver se era algo que ela poderia lidar diretamente após Jacob tê-la ferrado".

Levantei-me da minha cadeira e caminhei até sentar na cadeira ao lado de Alice.

"Alice, quando eu digo a você que nada disso é culpa sua, você tem que acreditar em mim. Se era responsabilidade de alguém dizer a Bella sobre o meu passado, era minha. Ela tinha até mesmo me perguntado sobre isso e eu disse a ela que não estava pronto para falar sobre isso. E você não podia empurrar Bella e eu em qualquer coisa para a qual não quiséssemos ser empurrados. É simplesmente fodido que tudo isso explodiu agora porque eu sinceramente tinha escrito o meu último e-mail para Tanya. É por isso que meus e-mails estavam lá para Bella encontrar, em primeiro lugar. Eu não sinto muito que Bella descobriu o e-mail porque isso forçou tudo a ser aberto, eu apenas lamento que ela leu o que tinha de ler porque era um e-mail de um longo tempo atrás, quando eu estava muito ferido e na dor. Ele dizia alguma coisa sobre eu nunca sendo capaz de me sentir assim em relação a ninguém. Eu acho que isso fez Bella pensar duas vezes sobre como eu me sentia a respeito dela. É uma situação fodida. Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais para consertá-la".

Alice olhou para mim muito séria, obviamente pensando o que ela queria dizer-me a seguir.

"Edward, eu estou realmente feliz em saber que você escreveu o seu último e-mail para Tanya, mas eu acho que se você vai realmente começar a curar isso, você vai ter que fazer mais".

"Como o quê?" Perguntei, incerto sobre para onde ela estava indo com isso.

"Você precisa voltar para Chicago. Você precisa ir até o cemitério".

Uma onda de pânico começou a correr em mim. Eu pensei que eu tinha feito grandes saltos nos últimos dias. Escrevi o meu último e-mail, deletei todos os que eu tinha guardado, mas voltar a Chicago para o cemitério... isso era simplesmente demais para eu envolver em meu cérebro agora. Eu nunca tinha ido ao cemitério. Após a missa, eu fui direto para um bar e fiquei bêbado. Eu não consegui acompanhar o cortejo fúnebre para o seu túmulo. Eu não pude suportar testemunhá-la sendo colocada para descansar. Isso só fazia a coisa toda muito real e eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu até mesmo me encontrei dirigindo totalmente desviando do caminho se eu tivesse que passar pelo cemitério no meu carro.

Alice percebeu minha hesitação e pôs a mão no meu ombro. "Edward, eu sei que isso é realmente difícil para você ouvir, e será ainda mais difícil para você fazer, mas é a única peça deixada que falta. Se você vai ter uma chance justa de ser o homem que Bella merece, então você tem que ir até o túmulo de Tanya e fazer as pazes com toda a maldita culpa que você carrega sobre a morte dela".

Olhei para ela espantado.

"Não fique tão chocado. Você realmente não pode pensar que eu não sabia que você se culpa pela morte dela. Edward, você sabe que não foi culpa sua. Se Tanya pudesse falar com você uma última vez, ela diria a você que não foi sua culpa. Carregar por aí esse tipo de culpa vai mantê-lo no mesmo lugar para sempre. Você precisa fazer isso por Bella, mas, ainda mais do que isso... você precisa fazer isso por você. Agora é o momento perfeito para ir. Bella está em casa lidando com as coisas em sua cabeça, e eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo".

Eu me levantei da mesa e despejei o resto do meu jantar no lixo, claramente perdendo meu apetite. Eu então joguei o prato na pia com força totalmente demais. Coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado da pia e inclinei a cabeça, respirando de forma irregular. Alice permaneceu sentada, dando-me uma chance de me acalmar um pouco.

"Obrigado pelo jantar, Alice. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho agora." Passei por ela e coloquei minha mão sobre a sua cabeça, de modo que ela soubesse que eu não estava zangado com ela, só oprimido por tudo o que tinha conspirado ao longo dos últimos dias.

Depois que voltei para o meu apartamento, fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto e sentei na beira da minha cama. Eu estava física e emocionalmente exausto, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de dormir tão cedo. Levantei e fui até meu armário e peguei o porta-retratos que deixei virado para baixo, de Tanya e eu. Esfreguei meu dedo em seu rosto e apenas olhei. Respirei fundo e virei o quadro e abri o fecho na parte de trás para remover a imagem do interior. Eu a segurei e olhei para ela por um momento antes de enfiá-la no meu bolso de trás e colocar o quadro de volta na minha penteadeira. Corri minha mão no meu rosto, sentindo-me derrotado. Caminhando para o meu armário, peguei uma grande mochila de lona ao longo da prateleira de cima e comecei a jogar roupas dentro. Saí do meu quarto e peguei algumas coisas necessárias do banheiro antes de andar pelo corredor e parar no quarto de Emmett. Ele olhou para mim quando entrei.

"Hey, cara. Indo a algum lugar?" Ele me perguntou.

"Sim, eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias. Odeio colocar isso em você, mas você acha que pode cuidar dos meus turnos no trabalho?"

Emmett me olhou com compaixão e compreensão. "Vá cuidar do que quer que você precise fazer. Eu cuidarei do trabalho".

"Obrigado, cara, te devo uma".

"Contanto que você faça as coisas direito para Bella... isso é tudo que eu quero".

Eu assenti e fiz meu caminho pelo apartamento e desci o elevador. Saí pela porta da frente do nosso prédio para fazer o meu caminho para o meu carro quando percebi um carro estacionado em frente com o motor ligado. A janela da porta do lado do passageiro rolou e Alice deu-me um aceno.

"Entre. Eu vou te dar uma carona até o aeroporto".

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso tímido e caminhei em direção ao carro, jogando minhas coisas no banco de trás. Entrei no carro e, com minha prima ao meu lado, comecei a viagem que me levaria de volta para o lugar que eu tinha evitado durante o último ano. Eu tinha que fazer as pazes com o meu passado a fim de iniciar o meu futuro.

No momento em que cheguei ao aeroporto e peguei um vôo para Chicago, era perto da meia-noite, então eu não cheguei à casa dos meus pais até as primeiras horas da manhã. Eu tinha ligado para os meus pais do aeroporto quando eu ainda estava em Seattle, apenas para que eles não se assustassem quando eu aparecesse no meio da noite.

Minha mãe estava esperando por mim quando cheguei em casa. Ela estava sentada na sala de estar em seu roupão quando entrei pela porta da frente. Ela se levantou e me deu um abraço quando entrei em casa.

"Estou tão feliz que você finalmente decidiu visitar o cemitério, Edward. Estive preocupado com você por tanto tempo. Alice tem me mantido a par sobre você e a amiga dela, Bella. Quando ela me contou como você dois estavam se conectando, comecei a sentir algum alívio, mas eu sabia que você teria que lidar com todas as coisas que você deixou para trás de você aqui. Se essa garota está ajudando você com isso, então ela deve ser realmente especial e vale a pena".

"Ela é, mãe." Eu disse através dos olhos delirantemente cansados.

"Vá dormir. Você ainda tem algumas horas antes do sol nascer. Arrumei a cama no seu quarto".

Puxei minha mãe em um abraço apertado e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Ela me cutucou para as escadas e eu arrastei minha bunda até meu antigo quarto. Eu nem sequer me incomodei em trocar a minha roupa. Eu apenas retirei meu jeans, caí na cama e deixei o sono me levar muito rapidamente.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, estava perto das duas horas da tarde. Rolei sobre as minhas costas e olhei para o teto. Parecia surreal acordar no meu antigo quarto. Eu não tinha dormido aqui em anos porque mesmo quando eu ainda morava em Chicago, eu tinha meu próprio apartamento. Era surpreendentemente reconfortante estar aqui, no entanto, sabendo o que eu estava prestes a fazer hoje. Por um momento eu me permiti ser o garoto que cresceu nesta casa antes de todas as coisas na minha vida serem viradas de cabeça para baixo.

Eu ouvi meu celular apitar, indicando que minha bateria estava morrendo, já que eu não tinha carregado desde que saí de Seattle. Sentei-me na cama, jogando as pernas para o lado, peguei o telefone e o desliguei antes de colocá-lo no carregador. Eu realmente não precisava falar com ninguém agora, de qualquer maneira.

Eu me levantei, tomei um banho rápido e me vesti antes de descer as escadas. A casa estava em silêncio, já que meus pais estavam no trabalho. Quando entrei na cozinha, vi um bilhete da minha mãe sobre a mesa me avisando que ela e meu pai estariam em casa por volta das cinco e meia e ela faria o jantar para nós. Ela também me deixou as chaves do seu carro, no caso de eu precisar dele.

Abri a geladeira, mas decidi de imediato que eu não estava com fome e que precisava simplesmente fazer isto e parar de prolongar mais. Peguei as chaves de Esme e minha jaqueta e saí pela porta. Antes de fazer meu caminho até o cemitério, parei em uma floricultura e comprei algumas flores. Tanya sempre gostou de girassóis, então eu pensei que seria apropriado.

Dirigi-me à North Side em direção ao Cemitério Rosehill. Quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais ansiedade eu comecei a sentir. Meu peito parecia que estava apertando e as palmas das minhas mãos suavam. Eu nunca tive um ataque de ansiedade real, mas eu imaginava que seria assim. Não foi até que puxei até o portão principal de Rosehill, em frente à maciça entrada de pedra que parecia um castelo, que eu percebi que estava segurando o volante com tanta força que meus dedos estavam brancos.

_Porra, Edward, controle-se._ Se eu não me acalmasse, eu estaria sujeito a desmaiar e então toda esta viagem seria para nada. Eu precisava fazer isso. Era algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Eu devia isso a Tanya.

Estacionei o carro, peguei as flores, desci e atravessei os portões. Eu nunca tinha estado aqui para ver Tanya, mas eu estive aqui para visitar o túmulo dos meus avós antes, então eu conhecia o desenho do lugar. Eu sabia a área geral onde era a sepultura de Tanya.

Andei por cerca de dez minutos nas imediações, onde tinham me dito que ela estava, olhando para as diferentes lápides enquanto eu passava por elas. Cheguei ao fim de uma fileira no meio e caminhei até a próxima. Eu estava na metade quando parei bruscamente, minha respiração completamente deixando meu corpo.

_Tanya Elizabeth Denali_

Eu estava em frente à sua sepultura completamente silencioso e completamente inexpressivo pelo que parecia ser uma hora, mas era provavelmente mais perto de dez minutos. Eu não achava que eu poderia me obrigar a fazer nada, mas cavei bem fundo e me permiti dar passos cautelosos adiante. Caminhei até a sepultura, limpando as folhas e detritos que haviam desembarcado lá quando as árvores perderam suas folhas para a queda. Senti uma única lágrima cair pelo meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para a pedra fria e dura que era agora a representação da mulher quente e suave que eu tanto tinha amado.

Notei que havia flores mais velhas que estavam lá agora secas. Agachei-me para dar uma olhada e vi o pequeno cartão nelas indicando que eram dos seus pais. Tirei o velho buquê para que eu pudesse descartá-las corretamente e coloquei o meu buquê fresco em seu lugar.

Um vento frio soprou e eu fechei minha jaqueta ainda mais para cima e então sentei no estilo de índio no chão ao lado da sua lápide.

Fiquei ali sentado em silêncio por um longo tempo apenas correndo meus dedos ao longo do seu nome na lápide.

"Você pode sentir que eu estou aqui, baby? Eu sinto muito que me levou tanto tempo para vir aqui. Eu sempre pareço chegar a você tarde demais." Eu disse, minha voz trêmula.

"Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu gostaria de dizer que eu teria vindo aqui no dia do seu funeral, mas eu não sei se posso dizer honestamente que eu teria feito diferente. Era simplesmente muito difícil ver isso. Foi bastante difícil ver o seu caixão no velório e na igreja, mas ver você sendo colocada no chão... Eu não poderia fazer isso".

"No dia do incêndio... eu não sabia. Eu não percebi que era o apartamento de Jane. Não que eu não tenha feito tudo o que pude para ajudar as pessoas que eu pensava que eram estranhos. Esse é o meu trabalho. Mas se eu soubesse que você estava lá... eu teria corrido pelas chamas. Eu teria morrido para chegar a você e ter certeza que você saísse de lá. Nenhum dia passa sem que eu pense sobre os 'e se?'. Eu sei realisticamente que não havia nada que eu poderia ter feito para mudar o resultado, mas eu ainda penso sempre 'e se?'".

"Este último ano tem sido um inferno. Eu tentei funcionar para que eu não preocupasse a minha pobre mãe. O trabalho era a única distração que eu tinha, mas vou ser honesto com você. Eu sempre amei o meu trabalho. Era algo que era completamente meu. Algo que me fazia sentir vivo e como se eu tivesse alguma auto-estima. Mas depois que você morreu, parte do meu amor pelo trabalho morreu com você. Eu ainda daria tudo de mim quando eu estivesse lá porque as pessoas que estavam colocando suas vidas em minhas mãos mereciam esse tanto de mim, mas, em particular, eu me sentia um fracasso. Eu sentia como se não merecesse sequer vestir o uniforme mais porque de todas as pessoas cujas vidas eu tinha salvado... a única pessoa que eu estava destinado a cuidar e proteger... eu não o fiz. Eu não pude".

Fiquei sentado em silêncio por um pouco depois disso. Apenas necessitando pensar sobre o que eu estava dizendo. Algumas das coisas que estavam vindo da minha boca eram definitivamente pensamentos que eu conscientemente tive antes, enquanto outras revelações eram surpreendentes até mesmo para mim. Eu nunca tinha percebido que eu tinha perdido um pouco do amor pelo meu trabalho depois que Tanya morreu. Eu ainda tinha orgulho da minha profissão, mas eu me sentia como um fracasso nela. Eu não me sentia como um herói. Eu me sentia como alguém que estava agora constantemente tentando provar algo para mim mesmo e todos ao meu redor quando eu estava no trabalho. Tentando chegar lá um pouco mais rápido, tentando dar-lhe um por cento mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Tudo era uma corrida para compensar a perda dela. Meu trabalho não era mais o meu trabalho. Tornou-se a minha penitência.

"Eu acho que deveria chegar à segunda parte do que eu preciso dizer a você hoje. Como você sabe, eu me mudei para Seattle para estar mais perto de Alice. Eu já contei a você sobre Bella. Ela e eu estamos tentando dar uma chance a isso. Não é algo para o qual eu estava preparado. Se você tivesse me perguntado antes de eu me mudar para Seattle se eu consideraria até mesmo namorar alguém, eu teria dito a você que 'de jeito nenhum', mas ela entrou na minha vida como uma amiga e cresceu para algo mais. Meus sentimentos por ela assustam-me muito porque eu nunca pensei que eu me sentiria deste modo por alguém mais novamente depois de você, mas alguém lá em cima está me dando um presente de uma segunda chance".

"Ela leu um e-mail que enviei a você cerca de um ano atrás, e eu acho que combinado com o fato de que ela foi ferida em um relacionamento passado, ela interpretou mal isso e ficou ferida. Eu sabia que os e-mails precisavam parar, mas não foi até que Alice me convenceu de que eu realmente precisava vir aqui e visitar pessoalmente que eu soube que ela estava certa. Vir aqui foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer, mas quanto mais eu me sento aqui e falo, melhor me sinto".

"As cartas que enviei a você me permitiram expressar o que eu sentia nos momentos exatos, mas sentado aqui agora eu sinto a sua presença. A frieza que encheu meu coração desde o dia em que você morreu parece um pouco mais quente. Eu sei que você está aqui comigo e, embora eu não sinta que mereça isso... eu me sinto como se você estivesse tentando fazer eu me perdoar".

O sol estava começando a se pôr e eu sabia que só tinha mais um pouco da luz do dia de hoje.

Sentei-me em meus joelhos e usei meus dedos para cavar um pequeno buraco na terra. Estendi a mão por trás de mim para o bolso de trás das minhas calças e puxei para fora a foto de Tanya e eu que eu tinha retirado do porta-retratos no meu quarto. Fiquei olhando para ela de novo por vários minutos, admirando como ela era bonita e quão felizes nós estávamos. Eu sabia que nunca a teria de volta, mas ela estava me permitindo deixá-la ir. Neste momento, era mais claro que o dia que lá de cima estava me dando uma segunda chance, que quem estava trazendo Bella em minha vida, era a própria Tanya. Beijei a fotografia e a coloquei no pequeno buraco que cavei e rapidamente a cobri. "Eu não estou esquecendo você, eu nunca poderia. Eu estou apenas permitindo a você que descanse em paz agora, minha querida. Você não precisa mais se preocupar comigo".

Quando essas palavras saíram da minha boca, eu senti uma tonelada de emoção lavar sobre mim. Isto era libertador, mas não significava que não doía como o inferno.

"Eu vou indo agora, mas eu te prometo que esta não será a última vez que eu venho, e que não vai me levar mais um ano para voltar aqui".

Eu balancei de volta aos meus pés e fora dos meus joelhos, mas antes de me levantar eu beijei meus dedos e então estendi minha mão para tocar sua lápide. Corri meus dedos em seu nome uma última vez antes de sussurrar, "Obrigado. E eu te amo".

Levantei-me e olhei para baixo por um longo momento. Abaixei-me uma última vez para endireitar o buquê de flores que eu tinha colocado e peguei as antigas que eu jogaria fora no meu caminho para fora do cemitério.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e purificadora, limpei a umidade residual que se instalara em meus cílios e me virei para ir embora. Voltei para o caminho que me levaria de volta ao meu carro. Eu estava caminhando com minhas mãos em meus bolsos e minha cabeça para baixo, olhando para os meus pés.

Muito de repente uma sensação de eletricidade correu através de mim e eu balancei. Minha cabeça estalou para cima e eu parei bruscamente. Lá, parada no final do caminho para a saída estava Bella. _Minha Bella._

Fiquei tão surpreso ao vê-la que eu quase não achei que ela fosse real. Eu apenas fiquei ali em silêncio olhando fixamente para ela, enquanto ela olhava para mim.

"O quê? Como?" Eu gaguejei, sem entender como ela chegou aqui, ou o que estava acontecendo. Ela deu um passo vacilante, hesitando para a frente, mas parou, não fechando a distância entre nós completamente.

"Você me disse uma vez que em algum momento você precisaria de mim e você esperava que eu estivesse lá para você. Eu disse que estaria… e aqui estou eu".

Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu não sabia que estava segurando. Dei três passos longos, estendendo a mão para ela e a puxei para mim. Ela me abraçou e me confortou de uma forma que eu nem percebi que eu precisava até exatamente aquele momento. Enterrei meu rosto no cabelo dela e senti meus olhos molhados enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Edward, eu sinto muito que pulei para as conclusões. Eu não tinha idéia e eu simplesmente surtei".

Eu balancei minha cabeça contra ela, permitindo que ela soubesse, sem dizer qualquer palavra, que eu não precisava de uma desculpa. Nós dois tínhamos cometido erros, mas nós estávamos aqui agora. Eu tinha vindo aqui por mim... por Tanya... por Bella, e Bella tinha vindo aqui por mim.

Puxei meu rosto para trás para olhá-la enquanto ainda tínhamos os braços em torno um do outro. Ela levantou as mãos para cima e esfregou os dedos debaixo dos meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas que haviam caído.

"Eu espero que você não esteja chateado que eu estou aqui. Eu não queria me intrometer nesse momento, então eu fiquei para trás, mas eu não sabia como você reagiria comigo estando aqui e eu simplesmente precisava estar por perto, caso você precisasse de mim." Ela disse-me com ternura.

"Bella, não há ninguém no mundo que eu quereria aqui comigo além de você. Na verdade, se você não se opõe a isso e se não for estranho para você..." Eu disse um pouco cauteloso. Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar, ela pegou minha mão e deu-lhe um aperto suave.

"Edward, eu ficaria honrada em conhecê-la." Ela disse, e começamos a caminhar de volta pelo caminho.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aaaai, gente, que cap. triste! Imagino o sofrimento do Edward quando descobriu que Tanya estava no incêndio que ele ajudou a combater... e que bom que ele e Bella se entenderam depois dessa pequena "confusão"..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**# Bella POV #**

Edward me levou pelo caminho que ele acabara de vir, nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse, eu ficaria honrada em conhecer Tanya e prestar os meus respeitos. A verdade é que me senti absolutamente horrível que eu estava, na verdade, com ciúme de alguém que estava morto. Não era como se eu tivesse ciúme de alguém, em primeiro lugar, mas, novamente, eu nunca tinha sentido sentimentos tão profundamente enraizados por alguém como eu sentia por Edward.

Fomos até a lápide de Tanya e eu imediatamente agachei-me para estar no mesmo nível. Edward se ajoelhou ao meu lado, colocando a mão na minha novamente.

"Tanya, esta é Bella. Você sabe, a garota sobre a qual eu estava falando para você?" Ele lançou um olhar para mim e sorriu levemente, apontando para a lápide com a mão livre. "Bella, esta é Tanya".

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Deslizei minha mão do alcance de Edward. Não é que eu estivesse estranhando, ou algo assim, porque eu tinha visitado o túmulo da minha avó Swan em Forks muitas vezes, sentando e falando com ela sobre a minha vida. Desta vez era diferente. Eu senti como se estivesse me intrometendo em algo tão pessoal, tão íntimo, que eu estava em uma perda de palavras. Eu não conseguia nem olhar na direção de Edward.

Trocando de posições, resolvi sentar e cruzar as pernas, querendo sentir-me mais confortável. Eu finalmente olhei para Edward, batendo no espaço ao meu lado, convidando-o a sentar-se. Ele prontamente aceitou, nossas coxas se tocando, e sua cabeça repousou no meu ombro. Mudei um pouco e envolvi meus braços em torno dele, enfiando meus dedos através das suas mechas cobre, massageando suavemente seu couro cabeludo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá assim, quietos e contemplativos, mas eu teria ficado lá para sempre, se é isso que Edward queria. Depois de um tempo, Edward encontrou sua voz e começou a me contar a história dele e Tanya e seu relacionamento. Ele falou de como eles se conheceram em um bar na esquina do seu antigo quartel. Ele falou sobre as férias que eles tiveram, as discussões bobas que eles tinham. Ele falou do apartamento que eles compartilharam juntos e quão fácil ele achou viver com ela. Ele também falou de como eles compartilhavam uma paixão pela corrida e que, muitas vezes, eles correriam ao longo do lago em Montrose Beach. Ele compraria um anel e pediria sua mão em casamento no outono passado. Ele estava pensando em amarrar o anel a um dos cadarços dos seus tênis de corrida. Ele planejava fazer muito mais com Tanya, mas ele nunca teve a chance.

Quando ele falava, era pouco mais que um sussurro. Todo o tempo, eu simplesmente fiquei lá, segurando-o no meu braço e escovando seu cabelo com os dedos. Era bom fazer jus à minha promessa de estar lá para Edward. Ele precisava conseguir liberar tudo isso por si mesmo. Ele precisava chegar a algum tipo de paz com a morte de Tanya.

Outro pouco tempo passou, mas, desta vez, Edward se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para mim.

"Vem, vamos embora." Ele disse suavemente e puxou-me em seus braços, abraçando-me com força. Nós simplesmente ficamos ali envoltos um no outro. Enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Eu tinha sentido terrivelmente falta desse lugar de descanso.

O sol estava prestes a definir, apenas uma pequena parte de vermelho flamejante contra o horizonte. Edward queria me mostrar Montrose Harbor, onde ele freqüentemente iria para limpar sua mente e correr, antes de irmos para a casa dos seus pais.

O parque era enorme e vasto, com um belo lago varrendo a extensão do horizonte de Chicago. O porto era iluminado pelas luzes dos barcos que estavam lá atracados. Havia muitos caminhos para percorrer, mas Edward optou por caminhar ao longo da água.

Estava ficando um pouco com ventos, enviando um calafrio para a minha espinha. Eu tinha deixado as minhas luvas e gorro na minha mochila na minha pressa para chegar a Edward. Enterrando as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco, nós arrastávamos os pés lado a lado, apenas curtindo o silêncio.

"Eu mataria para saber o que você está pensando agora. O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou. Eu acho que eu estava sendo muito silenciosa.

"Eu quero ser o seu sistema de apoio, Edward. Eu não posso sequer começar a imaginar o quão difícil isso tem sido para você. Eu me sinto como se eu nem mesmo sei o que dizer que fará a dor de perder Tanya menor." Eu admiti e corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Você não precisa dizer nada. Apenas ter você aqui significa o mundo para mim, e para Tanya, porque eu sei que ela está feliz que eu estou feliz... e eu estou".

Paramos quando meus olhos encontraram os seus verdes brilhantes, deixando-me sem palavras. Ele realmente parecia feliz, aliviado até, como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado dos seus ombros.

"Era um pedaço de fotografia saindo do chão em frente ao túmulo de Tanya que eu vi?"

"Sim, é um retrato de mim e Tanya. Eu queria deixar um pequeno sinal com ela, então ela saberia que eu estava sempre com ela." Edward respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. _Ele estava envergonhado?_

Timidamente, eu cobri seu rosto em concha. "Edward, esse é um sentimento tão bonito. Tenho certeza que Tanya ama isso".

"Era a favorita dela, razão pela qual escolhi aquela imagem. Na verdade, era a única na minha mesa do meu computador".

"Eu já a vi." Eu admiti, colocando as minhas mãos de volta em meus bolsos. "Ela era realmente perfeita, Edward. Vocês dois formaram um casal tão lindo." Eu disse, lembrando-me da foto. "Vocês devem ter sido muito felizes, eu poderia dizer pelo sorriso em seus rostos quando olhei para a foto".

Eu não podia deixar de sentir-me um pouco desconfortável admitindo meus pensamentos para Edward, considerando que eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas eu teria que abafar essa inquietação. Isso não tinha nada a ver comigo e meus sentimentos. Em vez disso, eu estava aqui apenas para Edward. Eu queria ser um apoio para ele, e não fazê-lo sentir-se estranho e fechado em torno de mim porque ele sentia falta de Tanya terrivelmente.

"Sim, nós éramos. Nosso relacionamento era ótimo, cheio de confiança e honestidade. E divertido... nós costumávamos simplesmente se divertir um com o outro. Nós nunca deixamos qualquer besteira mesquinha nos atingir." Edward sorriu.

"Isso é bom. Quando olho para trás, às vezes, no meu relacionamento e de Jake, eu agora lembro de todas as pequenas discussões estúpidas que teríamos. Ele nunca poderia deixar passar nada, quase como uma criança petulante, sabe?" Eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

Pelo menos eu já não sentia uma pontada no peito quando pensava em Jake. Eu tinha completamente o superado, e nada me fez mais feliz. Eu estava pronta para seguir em frente e estar em outro relacionamento, dando-me toda para outra pessoa.

Claro, eu queria que fosse com Edward, mas vê-lo chorando e as histórias que ele contou sobre sua vida juntos, ficou claro que Tanya era 'aquela' para ele. Era uma possibilidade distinta do que nunca seríamos. Por mais que eu me lembrasse que eu estava lá para confortar Edward, eu não podia evitar sentir-me tão sem esperança. Ouvir quanto amor e devoção ele sentia por Tanya foi absolutamente arrasador. Ele vivia com ela, tinha esse relacionamento perfeitamente compatível com ela, e queria casar com ela. Ele queria construir uma vida com ela. Como no mundo eu o faria perceber que Edward poderia ter isso comigo? Edward e eu tínhamos perdido o nosso primeiro amor, mas isso não significava que não fôssemos capazes de amar de novo, possivelmente um com o outro. Será que ele quer mesmo se sentir assim comigo? Eu era apenas uma mera distração da dor profundamente enraizada que ele estava abrigando por perder Tanya? Eu estava rastejando para fora da minha pele, pronta para perder minha cabeça. Eu odiava me sentir assim. Eu me sentia culpada, e não era justo para mim, ou para Edward. Mais uma vez, engoli minhas próprias inseguranças. Eu pegaria qualquer coisa dele, e se fosse só amizade, então que assim seja. Edward era uma pessoa incrível demais para não ter em minha vida de alguma forma.

Olhei para o porto, observando a água batendo nas laterais dos barcos, o som suave e relaxante.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Eu comecei, "Sinto muito que Tanya não está aqui para ficar com você. Por favor, saiba que você tem um grande grupo de amigos que está olhando por você, inclusive eu".

"Bella..." Edward começou, mas não conseguiu terminar porque eu levantei a minha mão. Eu não podia olhar nos olhos dele, caso contrário, eu teria perdido a minha coragem para conseguir liberar meus sentimentos abertamente.

"Edward, por favor, deixe-me dizer o que eu preciso dizer".

"Tudo bem." Ele cedeu.

"Eu nunca quis pensar todos os pensamentos ruins sobre Tanya. E eu certamente não queria parecer mal-intencionada quando falei dela para você depois de descobrir aquele e-mail. Eu acho que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes dela, mas eu não conhecia a profundidade da sua relação com Tanya. Tudo que eu sabia era o que Alice tinha me dito. Ela sempre fez soar como se Tanya tivesse rompido com você, deixando-o arrasado, ou algo assim. Eu não tinha idéia do que aconteceu com ela. Sinto muito, Edward".

Ele pegou meu braço, puxando-me para mais perto dele. Tão perto que eu podia sentir seu cheiro familiar, e eu não queria nada mais do que aconchegar-me contra ele, mas eu não podia. Eu ainda estava dura e rígida, a culpa correndo através de mim.

"Olhe para mim, Bella." Edward disse, pegando meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador, levantando meu rosto. "Você não sabia. Eu não estou chateado com você, então não há nada que se desculpar. Se qualquer coisa, eu sinto tanto que nunca expliquei minha situação antes. Eu deveria ter há muito tempo, e eu deveria ter levado em consideração os seus sentimentos".

Ele fez uma pausa, soltando meu rosto. Edward fechou os olhos por um breve momento e balançou a cabeça. Ele trancou seus olhos nos meus novamente.

"Aqueles e-mails, Bella, eles eram um escape para mim. Eu estava tão irritado, tão perdido sem Tanya, e eu precisava colocar meus pensamentos de alguma forma. Imaginei que enviar e-mails para a antiga conta de Tanya era a melhor terapia para mim. Eu não pude sequer ir ao túmulo dela até agora, Bella. Eu não tive a coragem, ou a mentalidade, para ir ao seu enterro. Eu me sinto tão porcaria que você descobriu sobre aqueles e-mails da forma como você fez. A ironia de toda a situação era que eu estava me preparando para excluir a pasta".

"Sério?"

"Sim. Eu estava lendo os e-mails anteriores. Na verdade, aquele que você leu foi o primeiro que eu escrevi. Eu estava loucamente uma merda e com tanta raiva naquele momento. Eu gostaria que você tivesse lido meu último e-mail para Tanya".

"Por quê?" Eu não podia deixar de perguntar.

"Porque foi sobre você. Eu estava dizendo adeus a Tanya e que eu a deixaria ir para estar com você porque eu queria nos dar uma chance justa, sem os meus fantasmas se arrastando e ficando no caminho".

Eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz para responder. Eu estava tão chocada com o que ele acabou de admitir. Edward queria nos dar uma chance? Ele realmente estava pronto para seguir em frente de Tanya? É claro que eu queria acreditar nisso, mas a dúvida estava ultrapassando minha mente. Eu algum dia seria a primeira em seus olhos, sem pensar que ele gostaria que eu fosse Tanya? Eu sabia que ele teria um lugar no seu coração para ela, assim como eu tinha para Jake, mas eu era incapaz de abafar aquela sensação desconfortável de ser apenas a segunda melhor. Eu não poderia competir com um fantasma. Havia tanta coisa para processar, minha cabeça estava girando.

Eu não tinha certeza de como Edward pegou meu silêncio, mas ele colocou a mão na minha nuca, fechando a pequena distância entre nós.

"Eu senti sua falta quando você se foi." Ele sussurrou. "Eu machuquei você, e eu nunca quis fazer isso. Por favor, diga que você me perdoa".

"Edward, não há nada a perdoar. Fui estúpida o suficiente para não olhar quando você escreveu aquele e-mail. Eu sou uma idiota por não ouvi-lo no meu apartamento. Eu simplesmente vi vermelho, e eu tive que ir. Sinto-me tão boba agora." Admiti suavemente.

"Não. Vamos apenas deixar isso para trás, ok?" Edward se inclinou, dando um beijo demorado na minha testa. Fechei meus olhos, apreciando a sensação dos seus lábios contra a minha pele.

Fizemos uma rápida saída para fora do parque e para o _Honda Pilot _da mãe de Edward. Edward não podia esperar para eu conhecer seus pais. Ele era todo sorrisos enquanto me contava sobre Edgewater, a área de Chicago onde ele cresceu. Ao passarmos pelas suas antigas escolas, Edward estava tão animado, tão cheio de vida, apontando para fora da janela em muitos marcos. Foi bom vê-lo desta forma, considerando o quão terrível essa semana tinha sido para nós. Nós tínhamos estado através de um ringue, e eu queria desesperadamente procurar conforto nele, mas eu não tinha certeza se era certo fazer isso. Eu estava muito reflexiva na nossa viagem para a casa dos seus pais, realmente não falando, exceto pelos ocasionais 'Oh' e 'Ah'.

O bairro dos pais de Edward era tão peculiar. Seus pais viviam na esquina de uma rua repleta de casas geminadas. Cada casa era conectada a uma outra em ambos os lados, exceto as das esquinas. Elas eram feitas de tijolos vermelhos, cada casa com uma grande varanda com um alpendre.

Edward segurou a porta aberta para mim e eu entrei em um pequeno vestíbulo. Ele gentilmente me cutucou ainda mais para dentro da casa, colocando-me na sala de estar. Ouvi risadas vindas pelo corredor, e senti o cheiro de algo celestial como baunilha e calor.

"Venha, eles devem estar na cozinha." Edward pegou minha mão e guiou-me pelo caminho.

Edward estava certo. Lá na cozinha estava uma mulher que era definitivamente sua mãe. Embora eu já tivesse visto muitas fotos de Esme, eu teria sabido que ela era a mãe de Edward pela cor do seu cabelo e sua pele. Ela olhou na direção de Edward e eu, e fui recebida com um familiar tom de verde.

Sorrindo calorosamente, Esme levantou da mesa da cozinha para envolver seu filho em um grande abraço.

"Querido, você está em casa." Ela disse, beijando sua bochecha. Ela virou para mim e pegou minha mão na dela. "E você deve ser Bella. Oh, é tão maravilhoso finalmente conhecê-la depois de todos esses anos de Alice falando tão bem de você".

"É um prazer conhecê-la também, Sra. Cullen." Eu sorri.

"Por favor... me chame de Esme. Sra. Cullen era a minha sogra, e um pouco formal. Eu sou vibrante e ainda tenho alguns bons anos restantes em mim." Ela brincou, piscando e lançando um sorriso muito como Edward.

"Então, como foi? Você se sente um pouco melhor, querido?" Esme perguntou ao filho, com a voz um pouco preocupada.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. "Sim, mãe, eu me sinto muito melhor depois de visitar Tanya. Eu só queria que eu fosse capaz de ter ido mais cedo. Eu tirei muito do meu peito, mas a melhor parte foi ver Bella parada no final do caminho à minha espera." Edward me deu um aperto gentil. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, então eu abaixei a cabeça para esconder um pouco.

Exatamente então, ouvimos uivos e gritos vindos de algum lugar na casa.

Devo ter parecido perplexa porque Esme respondeu em minha direção. "Ah, isso é Jasper e Carlisle no porão. Eles estão assistindo o jogo dos _Bears, _e pelo som, eles estão ganhando." Ela afirmou, indo até o balcão e pegando um prato de cookies. "Aqui, Edward. Leve estes para baixo para os rapazes, eles ficarão felizes que você se junte a eles. Alice acabou de trazer um pouco de cerveja, então você tem que pegar uma para si mesmo".

"Claro, mãe." Edward disse, pegando o prato da sua mãe. "Você se importa se eu descer?" Edward me perguntou.

"Não, claro que não. Divirta-se. Vá, Urso Cinza*****." Eu disse, levantando um pouco o meu punho no ar.

_*Aqui ela usa 'Grizzly', que na tradução literal é urso cinza, enquanto 'Bears' é urso, por isso a confusão com os times._

"Um, Bella, é o _Bears... _como no time de futebol?"

"Oh, certo." Eu disse, sentindo-me como uma idiota colossal, minha cara, sem dúvida, da cor de um tomate.

"Deus, você é tão fofa." Edward riu, beijando meu rosto suavemente... e novamente eu estava corando. Edward fez uma saída rápida, exatamente quando Alice fazia seu caminho de volta.

"Hey, primo." Ela gritou na direção de Edward. Ela olhou para mim e veio até mim, prendendo-me em seu forte aperto de um abraço. "Bella! Então, como foi, querida?"

"Sim, por favor, conte-nos como foi seu reencontro." Esme entrou na conversa. Eu dei a ela um olhar estranho. Ela sorriu, "Sim, querida, Alice informou-me de tudo. Espero que você não esteja brava".

"Não, de forma nenhuma." Eu disse, não sabendo como agir em torno de Esme. Eu nem sabia o tipo de relacionamento que ela compartilhava com Tanya. Elas eram próximas? Ela acha que eu não era suficientemente boa para o seu filho?

Elas me convidaram para me juntar a eles na mesa e, uma vez que me sentei, comecei a passar por cima do nosso tempo no cemitério, bem como o nosso tempo de caminhada pelo porto. Eu não pude deixar de chorar um pouco quando falei sobre a nossa caminhada. Isso foi quando eu estava processando todas as informações novas que eu tinha acumulado, refletindo sobre minhas pequenas inseguranças sobre a situação. Eu tinha mesmo uma situação?

Antes que eu percebesse, as lágrimas corriam pela minha face incontrolavelmente. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos em constrangimento. Eu estava chorando na frente da mãe de Edward, pelo amor de Deus!

Alice imediatamente me segurou em seus braços. "Oh, Bells, o que está errado?"

"Eu não sei." Dei de ombros. "Eu apenas me sinto tão malditamente confusa. Quero dizer, eu estou feliz que sei sobre o passado de Edward, mas isso é simplesmente tão triste, e ele está tão quebrado. Eu não sei se ele pode realmente ser fixado o suficiente para algum dia cogitar a idéia de estar comigo." Eu funguei, sentindo-me tão estúpida.

"Se eu posso me intrometer na conversa aqui," Esme começou, "eu não acho que você está se vendo claramente, Bella. Eu percebi a forma como o meu filho olhou para você. Você não viu aquele brilho nos olhos dele quando ele abraçou você bem perto para ele".

Esme puxou sua cadeira para mais perto e começou a esfregar minhas costas suavemente. "O que Edward passou foi horrível, e não podemos sequer começar a imaginar como foi para ele. O que vou dizer é que ele nunca sequer alimentou a idéia de algum dia visitar o túmulo de Tanya até conhecer você. Você não vê, Bella? Ele veio aqui por você. Ele queria obter alguma forma de fechamento para que ele possa começar um relacionamento com você. Isso é o que Tanya teria querido e eu acho que meu filho acredita nisso também." Alice assentiu com a cabeça, dando-me um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Nossa, o que você deve pensar de mim. Eu não queria desmoronar assim. Sinto muito." Eu disse, pegando um guardanapo no meio da mesa para que eu pudesse enxugar meus olhos.

"Olhe para mim, querida. Ouça, deve ter sido tão incrivelmente difícil para você ver o homem de quem você gosta e quer explorando um relacionamento com luto por outra mulher que aconteceu de ser o seu primeiro amor. Eu não culpo você por estar um pouco confusa, ou triste, mas isso não significa que Edward só quer amizade com você. Daquilo que Alice me disse, é completamente o oposto. O que, ou _quem, _devo dizer, que eu posso culpar é o meu filho estúpido por não ter seus sentimentos sobre este calvário em consideração e não explicar a profundidade de seus sentimentos por você".

"Sim, a tia Esme está certa, Bells. O que você precisa é de algum ato à moda antiga. Todos nós precisamos de vez em quando." Alice deu de ombros. "Eu te amo e eu odeio ver você tão triste".

"Eu ficarei bem. Eu só preciso respingar um pouco de água fria no meu rosto. Onde é o banheiro?" Perguntei a Esme.

"Exatamente no fundo do corredor, querida, à sua esquerda." Esme apontou.

Limpei-me rapidamente, esperando que não houvesse vestígios de choro deixados no meu rosto. O que me delataria era o brilho opaco e vermelho dos meus olhos. Eu só tinha que curvar minha cabeça um pouco para baixo quando Edward se aproximasse, até que meus olhos estivessem claros novamente. Eu não queria preocupar Edward de nenhuma forma. Eu não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo. O prato dele estava cheio o bastante sem ter que lidar comigo. Eu só tinha que me animar e ser um pouco guerreira. Estendi a mão para o meu bolso de trás do jeans e peguei um elástico preto que eu tinha, e puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo apertado. Agora eu me sentia renovada e um pouco melhor.

Ao voltar para a cozinha, Esme e Alice estavam começando a preparar o jantar. Ofereci minha ajuda, informando Esme que eu conhecia o meu lugar em torno da cozinha, já que eu gostava de cozinhar. Ela sorriu e me deu a tarefa de fazer purê de batatas com alho. Aceitei de bom grado, querendo fazer algo normal.

Nós três caímos em uma rotina, falando uma com a outra e rindo quando, muito de repente, senti dois braços serpentearem ao redor da minha cintura, surpreendendo-me um pouco. Eu pulei ao contato.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou divertidamente, colocando um beijo casto do lado do meu pescoço, enviando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Ele descansou o queixo no meu ombro para dar uma espiada.

"Purê de batatas com alho." Eu respirei, o meu corpo levemente rígido. Eu realmente queria derreter em sua forma, mas eu não tinha certeza de como agir em torno de Edward agora. De repente, eu estava tímida novamente, como uma versão mais jovem de mim quando eu comecei a notar os meninos.

Edward estava respirando contra a pele do meu pescoço e isso estava me deixando louca. Eu tive que fechar meus olhos para me acalmar. Ao abri-los novamente, senti o olhar de Esme quando trancamos nossos olhares uma na outra do outro lado do balcão. Ela me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela. Eu dei a ela um leve sorriso em troca.

Esme teve Alice chamando Jasper e Carlisle para jantar. Acabamos comendo na sala de jantar, comigo sentada ao lado de Edward. Carlisle, como ele insistiu que eu o chamasse, era um amor absoluto, e muito bonito. Não admira que Edward fosse como era. Era impossível não ser tão irresistível quando ele tinha genes de Esme e Carlisle correndo através dele.

Enquanto os rapazes limpavam a mesa, por solicitação de Esme, Alice sugeriu que nós quatro saíssemos para fazer alguma coisa. Já que Jasper e eu não éramos de Chicago, não tínhamos a menor idéia sobre o que havia para fazer ou para onde ir.

"Ah, eu sei!" Alice gritou animadamente, assustando todos nós. "Devemos ir totalmente patinar no gelo no Millennium Park. Está perto da Ação de Graças, por isso está aberto, e eles têm o maior café perto dele, onde poderíamos obter um chocolate quente e sobremesa".

Ela estava praticamente saltando para fora do seu assento, o que tornava muito difícil dizer não a ela, mesmo que minha mente estivesse ficando louca. Ela se lembrava de quem eu era e da destruição que posso causar a mim mesma? Claramente ela tinha algum tipo de desejo de morte para mim se ela queria que eu patinasse no gelo, mas eu não disse nada, querendo apenas ir com o fluxo. Uma noite fora com outro casal poderia me fazer algum bem, e esperançosamente a Edward.

Eu mencionei que eu não tinha nenhuma luva ou um gorro, alegando que eu os deixei no hotel. Esme ofereceu um conjunto dos dela que eu poderia pegar emprestado. Ela puxou Edward para o outro quarto para ajudá-la a pegá-los. Eu acho que ela queria falar com o filho sozinha, mas eu não me debruçaria sobre o que eles estariam falando.

O Millennium Park era enorme, e tão bem iluminado à noite. Fazia frio e ventava um pouco, mas todos nós estávamos suficientemente agasalhados. Quando alugamos os patins, nós nos sentamos em bancos nas proximidades para colocá-los. A música era estridente dos alto-falantes, fazendo os patinadores mostrarem seu material na pista. Pena que não estava mais perto do Natal, eu teria gostado de patinar com músicas natalinas. Ouvir essas músicas sempre me fazia festiva e otimista. Mas a mistura dos anos oitenta e noventa era boa o suficiente. A pista de gelo e os seus arredores lembravam a do Rockefeller Center em New York, só que maior. Eu já tinha visto imagens suficientes para fazer uma comparação razoável, embora eu nunca tivesse estado na Costa Leste. Eu só esperava poder visitar o Millennium Park durante o dia para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada e admirar todos os trabalhos incríveis de arte pública, que eram exibidos ao redor. Até agora, Chicago parecia ser uma cidade realmente intrigante e divertida. É muito ruim que eu estava visitando por outras circunstâncias infelizes.

Assim que terminei de amarrar meus patins de gelo, Alice agarrou meu braço, me puxando para cima e levando-me para o gelo.

"Whoa, Alice. Devagar! Você sabe como eu sou. Um convite ao desastre, e eu usando essas coisas é um exemplo claro." Eu disse, apontando para os meus pés. Eu estava cambaleando como uma louca, incapaz de encontrar o meu equilíbrio nesses patins.

Edward e Jasper se juntaram ao lado de cada uma de nós, Edward pegando minha mão enluvada. Eu ainda sentia seu calor familiar através delas. As borboletas no meu estômago foram despertadas pelo seu toque. Eu ainda estava tão nervosa em torno dele, e era um pouco irritante.

Entrando no ringue e me agarrando a Edward e ao trilho lateral pela minha vida, ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Você está bem? Você tem estado um pouco quieta por um tempo. Você não queria vir para cá? Porque basta dizer a palavra e nós podemos ir embora".

"Estou bem." Ofereci baixinho, não querendo ficar chateada mais uma vez. Felizmente, naquele momento, Alice pegou minha mão e me puxou na direção dela.

"Vamos, Bella! Vamos lá!" Alice estava tão animada. Ela amava patinar no gelo. Ela tinha o corpinho perfeito para isso e ela realmente parecia uma patinadora artística.

Soltei a mão de Edward e relutantemente liberei minha outra mão da grade. Alice lentamente levou-me para longe dos rapazes quando começamos a deslizar no gelo. Eu tive certeza de ficar perto da grade, caso eu precisasse de apoio.

Nós caímos em um ritmo rapidamente, nossos movimentos um pouco agitados, mas ficando mais suaves à medida que me acostumei a estar sobre o gelo. Segurando minha mão, Alice se virou para mim. "Ele precisa trabalhar um pouco por isso agora".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa quanto ao que ela estava falando.

"Edward. Ele precisa ir atrás de você, fazer você se sentir querida".

"Alice, eu não vou jogar nenhum jogo agora." Suspirei. "Eu estou cansada, sabe? Eu não quero falar sobre isso neste momento. Quero desfrutar de uma simples noite com os amigos".

"Ok, mas deixe-me dizer a você esta última coisa antes de eu mudar de assunto. Você é uma mulher forte, Bella, e eu não quero que você esqueça disso por causa deste pequeno revés com Edward. Ele quer estar com você, confie em mim. Eu sinto que você deve fazê-lo suar um pouco. E o que você está fazendo – o pequeno silêncio - parece estar funcionando a seu favor. Edward tem estado olhando para você desde o jantar, mas você não tem notado porque você não está realmente olhando na direção dele".

Revirei meus olhos. "Bem, eu não estou tentando fazer nada. Eu não posso evitar sentir-me tão inibida em torno dele agora. Eu quero mais e eu quero saber onde Edward e eu ficamos um com o outro, mas eu estou tão fodidamente nervosa que ele não vá querer nada comigo. Ugh, eu sinto que tenho 13 anos, não tendo nenhuma idéia de como agir em torno de um garoto que eu gosto".

"Basta continuar fazendo o que você está fazendo. Olha," Alice disse, apontando para a sua esquerda, "ele está procurando por você agora." Ela riu. Claro o bastante, quando eu inclinei minha cabeça para a frente, peguei um vislumbre de Edward com Jasper. Ele estava movendo sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando me procurar através da multidão de patinadores no gelo.

"Oh, merda! Eles estão vindo. Vamos!" Dei uma risada, querendo me divertir com isso. Se Alice queria que Edward me perseguisse, então ele me perseguiria.

Já que Alice era melhor patinadora, ela liderou o caminho, nunca me deixando fora do seu alcance. Senti o vento no meu rosto quando ganhamos velocidade, meu rabo de cavalo balançando de lado a lado, e pastando minhas orelhas a cada passagem. Edward e Jasper estavam longe de serem vistos. Alice diminuiu um pouco quando estávamos prestes a dobrar a esquina para que não caíssemos.

Exatamente quando Alice e eu pensamos que estávamos livres, senti duas mãos envolverem ao redor da minha cintura, arrastando-me para trás, enquanto ainda segurava a mão de Alice.

"Peguei!" Edward gritou, assustando-me tanto que quando eu pulei um pouco, eu realmente sacudi Alice, levando-nos a colidir com o gelo frio. Eu caí, metade na minha bunda, metade em Alice. Enquanto isso, Edward e Jasper permaneciam de pé, sorrindo como bobos do nosso triste estado.

Alice e eu demos um olhar uma para a outra e nos perdemos. Nós explodimos em um ataque de riso, a nossa respiração forçada. Foi tão bom sentir algo diferente do que melancolia, ou confusão. Jasper e Edward decidiram juntar-se à diversão, já que nossas risadas pareciam ser contagiosas.

Edward estendeu a mão para mim, e eu prontamente aceitei sua oferta para ajudar-me a levantar. Uma vez de pé, estávamos tão perto, meu corpo pressionando levemente contra o seu. Minha risada cessou das risadas para o silêncio quando os olhos de Edward capturaram os meus, seu olhar intenso. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e, imediatamente, Edward cobriu meu rosto, esfregando seu polegar ao longo do osso.

"Eu amo esse rubor. Você é muito fodidamente adorável para o seu próprio bem. E aquela risada, Deus, como eu senti falta daquela risada, Bella".

"Sim? Bem, eu senti falta também." Eu ri, bancando um pouco tímida. Virei-me para ver como estava se saindo Alice, mas ela se foi. Procurei na minha frente e encontrei Jasper segurando suas mãos por trás, deslizando-os normalmente em torno da pista de gelo. Jasper costumava jogar hóquei no gelo para a _Forks High_, então ele era um natural.

Quando encarei Edward de novo, eu o encontrei com um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto. "Você gostaria de ir sentar um pouco?"

"Sim, isso seria realmente maravilhoso." Respondi, decidindo unir meu braço com o dele. "Guie o caminho".

Eu tinha decidido que tive o suficiente depois da minha pequena queda, mesmo que tenha sido induzida por Edward, e não por mim. Devolvemos nossos patins e colocamos nossos tênis de volta. Ele me perguntou se eu queria dar um passeio junto a uma das trilhas para caminhada. É claro que eu concordei. Eu iria a qualquer lugar com Edward.

"Foi muito divertido, apesar de eu ter caído. Eu não tinha patinado no gelo desde que eu estava no colégio." Eu disse, tremendo um pouco e colocando minhas mãos com luvas nos bolsos do meu casaco.

"Você está com frio? Aqui... espere... vista isso." Edward parou de andar, tirou o casaco e começou a tirar o moletom azul marinho que ele usava. Ele ficou apenas em sua camiseta, e rapidamente jogou de volta o seu casaco.

Peguei o moletom dele, examinando-o. No lado superior direito mostrava seu nome em amarelo brilhante, _E. Cullen_. Eu o virei e vi que seu sobrenome foi escrito maior e mais grosso, no mesmo amarelo brilhante. De onde era isso? Eu gostei, e queria mantê-lo para sempre.

"É um dos meus moletons da academia de bombeiros." Edward respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa.

Tirei o meu casaco e vesti o meu novo artigo favorito de roupa pela minha cabeça. Claro, era muito grande em mim, mas eu não me importei. Tinha o nome de Edward espalhado nele. Eu inalei, absorvendo a essência de Edward, um cheiro indescritivelmente delicioso. Coloquei o meu casaco, enquanto ele começou a falar.

"Você sabe, você está vestindo uma forma de casaco merecedor de destaque, já que tem meu nome nele".

"Ah, você quer dizer como no ensino médio? Qual teria sido seu esporte com este moletom, time de combate ao incêndio do colégio?" Eu ri, olhando para baixo, tentando pegar o meu cachecol para amarrá-lo corretamente.

"Sim, algo assim. Seria uma espécie de dizer que você era a minha garota".

"Ah. Será que eles ainda fazem isso na escola hoje?" Ainda olhando para baixo, eu estava puxando as manga da minha camiseta, tentando alinhá-las corretamente com o comprimento do meu casaco. Era realmente irritante quando as mangas ficam todas emboladas, sem mencionar que é extremamente desconfortável.

"Então, você seria?" Eu ouvi Edward dizer.

"Eu seria o quê?"

"Você seria a minha garota?"

Minha cabeça disparou para cima neste momento. "O quê?"

Ele aproximou-se de mim, cada passo pontuando suas palavras. "Você. Seria. A. Minha. Garota?"

Edward estava a centímetros de mim, a eletricidade carregada entre nós quando ele deslizou sua mão debaixo do meu rabo de cavalo, brincando com os finos cabelos na minha nuca. Suas cócegas suaves estavam fazendo a minha cabeça enevoada com o desejo. Edward acabou de me pedir para ser sua namorada fixa? Que retrô. Que inesperado. Que fodidamente sexy.

"V-você quer dizer como namorado/namorada?" Engoli em seco, olhos verdes perfurando os meus marrons.

Ele riu levemente. "Sim, sua garota bobinha e linda. Eu quero estar em um relacionamento exclusivo com você, Bella. Nada de jogos... só nós." Ele sussurrou a última parte antes de fechar o espaço diminuto entre nós, seus lábios capturando os meus.

Naquele momento, eu estava completamente perdida em Edward. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés para chegar ainda mais perto dele do que eu já estava. Corri minha língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que Edward gemesse e abrisse sua boca para que minha língua pudesse reacostumar com a sua. Ele serpentou seu outro braço em volta da minha cintura, com firmeza plantando-me mais perto dele.

Nossos beijos eram lentos, lânguidos, e cheios de paixão que eu tinha tão desesperadamente sentido falta na última semana. Minhas mãos se alegraram porque puxaram seu caminho através do cabelo grosso e indisciplinado de Edward. Eventualmente, nós viemos para o ar, ambos ofegantes e querendo mais. Eu estava pronta para jogá-lo no chão frio e duro e ter o meu momento com ele.

Edward pressionou sua testa contra a minha. "Então... isso é um 'sim'?" Ele perguntou.

"Absolutamente." Eu respirei enquanto seus lábios agarraram a pele macia debaixo da minha orelha. Minha respiração acelerou quando ele começou a chupar suavemente, sua língua fazendo círculos lentos.

Era muito, tudo muito de uma vez. Minhas emoções estavam por todo o lugar hoje, e agora um dos meus desejos se torna realidade? Eu estava em uma perda de palavras. Inclinando minha cabeça na curva do pescoço de Edward, um dos meus lugares favoritos para estar, eu o abracei mais apertado, com medo de que ele desapareceria de repente e isso fosse tudo um sonho.

Edward sentiu que algo estava errado e parou o ataque delicioso ao meu pescoço. "Qual é o problema?"

"Estou com medo de que talvez eu esteja sonhando. Isto tudo é tão irreal, especialmente depois da nossa semana infernal. Deus, eu espero que eu não esteja tendo alucinações." Eu admiti no pescoço de Edward.

"Hey... olhe para mim." Ele me cutucou com o seu ombro para que eu movesse meu rosto.

Espreitei para ele através dos meus cílios enquanto ele continuou. "Eu queria perguntar isso a você há um tempo, mas estou feliz que não o fiz até agora porque me fez enfrentar meus próprios demônios. Eu precisava vir aqui por nós. Eu devia isso a mim... e a você. Deve ter sido tão difícil para você me ouvir falar sobre o meu passado. Desculpe, eu não levei em consideração o que essa confusão deve ter sido para você. Você significa muito para mim. Eu não sou perfeito, Bella, mas eu prometo que vou tentar com tudo o que sou para te fazer feliz. Tanya foi o meu passado, mas eu espero fazer de você o meu futuro".

Sua pequena declaração fez meus olhos brilharem com lágrimas. Eu nunca deixaria este homem. Ele poderia ter-me para sempre se ele quisesse.

"Edward, eu nem sei por onde começar, exceto que você me fez tão feliz agora." Sorri para ele.

"Bem, eu estou feliz, baby. Eu faria qualquer coisa fodida para fazer você sorrir como você está agora. Você é tão linda".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, esticando-me para beijar o meu namorado. _Ah, meu namorado! Edward Cullen é meu namorado!_ Eu tinha vontade de gritar para quem quisesse ouvir.

Edward se afastou do nosso beijo, sorrindo para mim. Notei alguns pedacinhos brancos flutuando entre nós. Edward olhou para cima e eu segui o seu olhar, percebendo que tinha começado a nevar. Esse momento não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

Os pequenos flocos brancos eram um símbolo de esperança. Não há dois flocos de neve iguais, mas ainda assim eles criam a mesma imagem. O relacionamento de Tanya com Edward e o meu relacionamento com ele eram completamente diferentes, mas o resultado ainda seria o mesmo... amor. Meu coração já tinha começado a acreditar nisso, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que minha cabeça acreditasse nisso também. Edward ficaria bem, assim como eu ficaria bem. _Nós_ ficaríamos bem.

Um sorriso verdadeiro espalhou pelo meu rosto quando olhei para o meu namorado lindo. Edward se inclinou para escovar os lábios com os meus.

"Então, namorada." Edward falou contra os meus lábios, "Quer ir para a minha casa para assistir um filme e dar uns amassos?"

Eu ri, incapaz de esconder a minha completa leviandade quando dei a ele minha resposta imediatamente.

"Eu pensei que você nunca perguntaria".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspirando*… que lindo esse cap.! Finalmente os dois esclareceram seus sentimentos e agora estão oficialmente juntos como namorados... __as coisas estão felizes agora, mas não se preocupem, estamos muito longe de terminar!_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**# Edward POV #**

Acordei e percebi que era de manhã. Eu estava deitado na cama do meu quarto de infância com Bella enrolada ao meu lado. Nós dois estávamos com as nossas roupas do dia anterior. A televisão estava ligada e um comercial da Soluções Proactiv estava passando. Nós tínhamos chegado até o meu quarto depois que chegamos em casa do nosso encontro para assistir filmes, mas devemos ter dormido. Nós nos amassamos um pouco, mas era meio difícil de fazer muito mais com meus pais direitamente no final do corredor. Não que eu não tenha tentado, mas Bella achava estranho e se manteve me golpeando dizendo para eu me comportar.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria acordar Bella, mas antes que eu tivesse uma chance para deliberar, eu a senti começar a se mexer. Olhei para ela e ela lentamente abriu os olhos e depois olhou para mim. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ambos sorrimos os maiores sorrisos estúpidos. _Sim, eu fui batido._

"Bom dia, luz do sol." Eu disse.

"Eu não posso acreditar que adormecemos em nossas roupas." Ela bocejou quando rolou de costas e se espreguiçou.

Eu rolei em cima dela antes que ela tivesse uma chance de me parar. "Eu sei. Eu teria preferido muito mais que tivéssemos dormido sem roupa alguma." Inclinei-me e tentei beijá-la.

"Edward!" Ela disse, rindo ao mesmo tempo. "Deixe-me pelo menos escovar meus dentes".

"Bella, nós dois temos o bafo matinal, assim nós meio que anulamos um do outro".

"Bem, eu ainda gostaria de ter um hálito fresco de hortelã antes de beijar o meu namorado".

Sua respiração engatou e então ela sorriu muito abertamente. "Meu namorado." Ela repetiu. "Eu realmente gosto do som disso. Faz-me tão feliz".

Eu descansei minha testa na dela. "Isso me faz feliz também, linda." Inclinei-me e desta vez ela me deixou beijá-la. Corri minhas mãos para baixo no lado dela e deslizei sob a barra da sua camisa. Quando ela não me impediu, eu continuei. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu estômago e cobri em concha seus seios sobre seu sutiã. Senti seu mamilo endurecer imediatamente sob meu toque. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas em mim.

"Edward," ela sussurrou, "você tem que parar... seus pais... mmmm!"

Eu sorri maliciosamente quando belisquei seu mamilo. Eu sabia que isso a levaria a ceder.

"Oh, foda-se." Ela disse e atacou a minha boca.

Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a mentalmente me parabenizar por fazê-la ceder para algum tempo de divertimento matinal, houve uma batida na minha porta.

"Oh, merda!" Bella disse quando se empurrou para cima. Eu voei para fora da cama e aterrissei na minha bunda no chão.

"Hum... ai." Eu disse enquanto balancei minha cabeça em estado de choque que minha garota tinha acabado de me atirar para fora da cama. Ela olhou por cima do colchão para mim.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, eu sinto muito." Mas ela começou a rir de mim quando olhei para ela.

Houve uma segunda batida na minha porta. "O quê!" Eu gritei um pouco áspero demais, não só porque eu estava sentado no chão, mas eu agora tinha uma rígida ereção que claramente não seria cuidada por Bella.

"Edward, é Alice. Desça. Jasper e eu trouxemos café da manhã no nosso caminho do hotel para cá".

Alice tem um quarto aqui, mas ela preferiu ficar em um hotel. Hmmm... ela teve a idéia certa. Ela provavelmente pegou o café da manhã depois de abrir o apetite fazendo sexo esta manhã. Sexo que claramente não estava acontecendo comigo nesta viagem.

"Edward, você está vindo?" Alice disse enquanto batia de novo.

_Deus, ela é irritante. _

Levantei-me e irrompi para a porta e a escancarei. Ela estava encostada na parede com um sorriso irritante e conhecedor no seu rosto.

"Caindo de alguma cama recentemente, Edward? Espero que eu não tenha interrompido nada." Ela disse enquanto ria.

Bella se espremeu por mim e disse para Alice, "Bom, café da manhã. Estou morrendo de fome." E ela caminhou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas deixando Alice e eu parados ali.

Eu olhei para Alice e dei a ela o olhar do mal, o que só a fez rir ainda mais alto. Revirei os olhos para ela e comecei a caminhar pelo corredor seguindo Bella pelas escadas.

"Awww, vamos lá, Edward, não fique assim. Eu só estava brincando. Olha, que tal você e Bella pegarem o quarto de hotel meu e de Jasper hoje à noite e nós ficaremos aqui. Isso me dá oportunidade de passar algum tempo com o tio Carlisle e a tia Esme. Eu gostaria que eles conhecessem melhor Jasper, de qualquer maneira".

Imediatamente lembrei-me por que eu amava essa fadinha irritante demais. Corri para ela e lhe dei um abraço, levantando-a do chão quando fiz isso. "Muito obrigado, Alice".

"Nossa, alguém está desesperado para transar." Ela disse rindo.

"Você não tem idéia." Eu disse enquanto a estabeleci no chão. Nós nos dirigimos para as escadas para se juntar aos outros na cozinha para o café da manhã.

Depois que terminamos de comer, Bella e eu subimos para tomar banho e se vestir. Eu disse a ela sobre o hotel e ela agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça e me puxou para um beijo.

"Eu não posso esperar." Ela disse em meus lábios. Ela então saiu do meu quarto para ir tomar um banho.

Sentei-me na minha cama e liguei nas notícias da manhã, mas eu realmente não conseguia prestar atenção porque eu tinha muita coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça. Ontem foi um misto de emoções, das quais eu ainda estava me recuperando. De ir ao cemitério, pedir para Bella ser minha namorada, eu senti que o dia tinha dado um círculo completo.

Gostei mais que Bella havia vindo ao cemitério, e o fato de que ela até mesmo veio para o túmulo comigo mostrou exatamente o quanto eu significava para ela. Isso não podia ter sido fácil para ela. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando processar tudo quando tínhamos saído e estávamos caminhando pelo parque porque ela estava meio silenciosa.

Quando Alice tinha sugerido que todos nós saíssemos naquela noite, eu sabia que seria a oportunidade perfeita para ajudá-la a relaxar e se divertir um pouco. Antes de sairmos de casa, minha mãe tinha me puxado de lado. Ela me contou sobre as conversas que ela e Alice tiveram com Bella, e que Bella estava se sentindo um pouco insegura sobre sempre ser a número dois na minha vida. É claro que isso era uma loucura, mas eu podia entender por que ela se sentia daquela maneira. Inferno, eu tive momentos em que me senti assim com Bella. Quero dizer, o ex dela, Jacob, foi um idiota e realmente tinha ferrado com Bella, mas se ele não tivesse feito aquelas coisas para ela, ela estaria casada com ele agora. Minha mãe explicou que as garotas precisavam de um pouco mais de segurança. Ela explicou que já que Tanya e eu não tínhamos terminado, que ela tinha sido arrancada da minha vida não por conta própria, que seria natural para Bella estar se sentindo do jeito que ela estava. Ela me disse para apenas manter isso em mente e ser consciente de ter certeza que Bella soubesse que ela não era a segunda opção.

Foi quando tomei a decisão de que pediria formalmente a Bella para ser minha namorada naquela noite. Eu sei que foi um pouco de 'aluno de colégio', mas eu fodidamente não me importei. Não era como se eu tivesse enviado a ela um bilhete e pedido que ela circulasse _sim _ou _não. _Eu simplesmente sabia que o que quer que nós tínhamos acontecendo entre nós era importante para mim, e eu queria ter certeza de que ela sabia que eu estava falando sério sobre ela e a queria só para mim.

Eu fui puxado para fora dos meus pensamentos quando Bella entrou no meu quarto do seu banho. Ela já estava vestida. _Maldição. _

"O chuveiro é todo seu".

Ela olhou para mim e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Por que você está me olhando assim?" Ela disse confusa.

"Porque eu estava esperando você voltar aqui com apenas uma toalha." _O quê? Eu sei que ela não me deixaria tocá-la, mas uma pequena olhada nunca matou ninguém. _ Maldição, Droga, eu estava excitado.

Ela apenas riu de mim e balançou a cabeça. "Hoje à noite, Cullen. Hoje à noite, eu prometo".

Eu amassei meu nariz como a porra de uma criança pequena que não estava conseguindo as coisas da sua maneira e irrompi para fora do meu quarto em direção ao banheiro. Eu podia ouvir Bella rindo de mim.

Tomei um banho rápido... não por escolha, mas pelo simples fato de que, após cinco minutos lá dentro, a água quente acabou. Eu costumava ter esse mesmo problema quando Alice tomava banho antes de mim. O que as garotas fazem lá dentro que leva 20 minutos? Entrei no meu quarto e me vesti. Eu estava fazendo meu caminho descendo as escadas quando ouvi ataques de riso. Entrei na sala e encontrei minha mãe, Bella e Alice sentadas no sofá olhando um álbum de fotografias. Todas olharam para mim ao mesmo tempo e explodiram em gargalhadas.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei enquanto me aproximava para ver o que eles estavam olhando. Quando vi que minha mãe estava mostrando para Bella as minhas fotos de quando eu era pequeno, nu na banheira, eu fiquei mortificado. "Mãe!"

"Awww, Edward, vamos lá, elas são fofas." Minha mãe emocionou-se.

"Sim, Edward," Alice entrou na conversa, "mesmo aquele onde você está pelado é adorável. Basta olhar para o seu pequeno…"

"ALICE!" Eu gritei. "Eu terei você sabendo que não há nada pequeno sobre mim quando estou no modo pelado." Eu disse em aborrecimento.

"Ok, informações demais para eu ouvir." Minha mãe disse quando fechou o álbum e se levantou, saindo da sala. Alice deu um tapinha quando se levantou e seguiu minha mãe.

Bella tinha a mão sobre sua boca e estava rindo, mas logo parou quando eu olhei para ela. Ela se levantou e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu sei que é a maldita verdade." Ela então riu, mas se esticou para mim para me dar um beijo.

"Então, o que estamos fazendo hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, eu estava pensando se você está disposta a isso, que eu poderia levá-la ao meu antigo quartel e apresentá-la a alguns dos rapazes".

"Oh... isso parece muito divertido. Eu estou definitivamente ansiosa para isso".

Eu disse à minha mãe que estaríamos fora por um tempo. Eu também perguntei a Alice se ela estaria por aqui mais tarde quando voltássemos, para que pudéssemos pegar nossas malas e as chaves do quarto do hotel. Ela me garantiu que estaria ao redor, mas disse que se fosse a qualquer lugar, ela deixaria a chave no meu quarto. Ela tinha que ficar com ela por agora, para que ela e Jasper pudessem voltar e pegar suas malas.

Peguei emprestado o carro da minha mãe de novo e Bella e eu fomos ao meu antigo quartel. Assim que paramos do lado de fora, um sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta de mim. Eu realmente estava começando a me estabelecer na minha vida, em Seattle, mas Chicago seria sempre o lar para mim. O quartel e todos os caras aqui são como uma segunda família para mim, e estar aqui agora era agridoce.

Bella e eu saímos do carro e peguei a mão dela e entramos no quartel. Tão logo estávamos na porta, vi um monte dos caras, que estavam saindo na frente.

"Hey!" Um monte deles gritou vindo até mim e despenteando meu cabelo e dando tapas nas minhas costas.

"É o Cullen! Eu fodidamente não acredito nos meus olhos." Dave disse quando saiu da sala dos fundos quando ouviu o tumulto.

Depois de todos os abraços e saudações serem trocados, virei em direção à Bella, que estava esperando de lado na tentativa de me dar uma chance para dizer oi a todos. "Todo mundo, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem a minha namorada, Bella. Bella, estes são… bem… todo mundo".

Cada indivíduo aproximou-se e apertou a mão dela apresentando-se a ela. Quando Dave passou por mim para cumprimentar Bella, ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e balbuciou, "nada mal, fodedor". Tudo que eu pude fazer foi rir. Quando ele se levantou para Bella, ela ofereceu uma mão para ele cumprimentar, mas Dave a puxou para um abraço.

"Eu conheço Cullen desde que eu tinha cinco anos. Ele é como um irmão para mim, por isso, nada de formalidades de um aperto de mão da sua garota".

Bella apenas riu e devolveu o abraço.

John pôs o braço em torno de Bella e se ofereceu para dar a ela um grande tour. Todos nós começamos a caminhar, mas Dave colocou a mão no meu ombro para me trazer de volta do grupo.

Bella olhou para mim por cima do ombro. "Eu vou te pegar em um segundo, baby." Eu gritei para ela.

"Sem problemas, Edward. Leve o seu tempo." Ela disse e desapareceu na esquina.

Virei-me para Dave, que agora estava encostado na parede com um grande e velho sorriso espalhado pelo seu rosto.

"O quê, fodedor?" Perguntei quando dei um soco no ombro dele de brincadeira.

"O quê? O quê? Você ia me ligar em algum momento em breve e contar-me sobre este pedaço quente de carne que você está namorando? Eu só fui seu melhor amigo desde que nós tínhamos cinco anos".

"Bem, nós acabamos de tornar isso oficial ontem, então eu acho que até então isso seria um pouco pretensioso." Expliquei.

"Cara, isso é enorme. Eu não tenho visto você nem verificando uma garota em um ano e agora você tem uma namorada." Ele disse e me deu um tapinha nas costas.

Dave de repente ficou sério. "Sério, Edward, eu não vi você parecer tão feliz em um tempo muito longo, e estou realmente feliz por você. Eu não a conheço, mas qualquer garota que possa colocar aquele estúpido sorriso de merda de volta na sua cara tem que ser uma garota incrível".

"Ela é muito incrível." Eu suspirei.

"Maldição... você está ferrado. Ela deve ser muito boa na cama também." Ele brincou.

"Hey, hey, hey." Eu avisei. "Esta não é uma garota aleatória. Não fale sobre Bella dessa forma." Eu avisei brincando, ficando na minha posição de boxe.

"Certo, fodedor, certo." Ele disse em uma risada, "Mas suas feições respondem essa pergunta para mim, alta e clara".

Revirei os olhos para ele e segui pelo corredor até encontrar Bella e o resto dos caras. Nós dobramos a esquina e vi um dos caras, Embry, apontando para alguma coisa na parede que Bella estava olhando atentamente. Quando ela ouviu a minha abordagem, ela se virou e olhou para mim dando-me um enorme sorriso.

"O que vocês estão olhando?" Perguntei.

"Embry estava apenas me mostrando o prêmio que você recebeu em 2007".

Imediatamente me lembrei do prêmio que havia sido dado a mim, chamado _Prêmio Lambert Tree_*****.

_*__ Lambert Tree (1832-1910)__: foi um juiz, embaixador e patrono das artes. O juiz Lambert Tree foi um juiz de Chicago que alcançou fama ao presidir o ato de acusação, julgamento e condenação dos corruptos membros do Conselho Municipal. __Em 1887, Lambert Tree e o prefeito de Chicago, Carter H. Harrison, colocaram o financiamento para a premiação de civis, concedido anualmente a um membro individual do Departamento de Polícia e Bombeiros que demonstra bravura excepcional no cumprimento do dever. Estes prêmios têm sido apresentados anualmente (com exceção dos anos 1890-1896) desde 04 de março de 1887._

"Sim," Embry disse, "ele é dado a um bombeiro a cada ano que demonstrou bravura excepcional no cumprimento do dever".

Eu imediatamente comecei a me sentir envergonhado. Era uma grande honra ser conferida a você, mas eu era modesto e a atenção fez-me sentir estranho. Quero dizer, cada indivíduo com quem eu trabalhava coloca suas vidas em risco a cada dia. Ser escolhido, embora uma honra, fez a maioria dos rapazes parecerem modestos.

Quando o grupo de rapazes com quem estávamos começou a falar entre si, Bella se aproximou de mim e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu imediatamente fiz o mesmo.

"Eu não acho que eu alguma vez realmente disse a você quanto orgulho eu tenho de você. Acho que o que você faz todos os dias no trabalho é muito corajoso." Eu sorri e inclinei-me para escovar meus lábios contra os dela.

Revirei os olhos quando as vaias dos caras começaram a chegar. "Fodam-se, caras. Não odeiem porque eu estou recebendo algum amor da minha mulher." Eu disse quando puxei Bella em mim e mostrei meu dedo do meio para eles atrás das costas dela enquanto ria com eles.

Estávamos saindo com os caras para conversar quando Bella recebeu um telefonema de Alice. Alice queria vir pegar Bella para que elas pudessem ir às compras. Bella estava sendo um pouco vaga e secreta sobre onde elas estavam indo, mas eu simplesmente atribuí isso às coisas femininas.

Quando Alice chegou lá, ela entrou para dizer um rápido olá para os rapazes antes de pegar Bella e sair.

Fiquei por mais algum tempo apenas atirando a merda antes que o alarme disparou e os caras tiveram que sair. Senti-me estranho estando lá e ouvindo o alarme e sabendo que eu não estava saindo nos caminhões com eles, mas eu sabia que tinha outro ótimo grupo de caras com quem eu estava trabalhando em Seattle. Todos nós nos despedimos rápido antes de eu sair para ir para casa e pegar Bella e as malas e sairmos para o hotel.

Quando cheguei em casa, Bella e Alice estavam de volta da sua viagem de compras.

"Então, você conseguiu alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

Alice e ela trocaram um rápido olhar e eu juro que peguei rápidos sorrisos nos rostos das duas.

"Hum... sim, mas eu vou te mostrar mais tarde. Vou me vestir para o jantar." Ela disse e rapidamente me beijou na bochecha antes de sair da cozinha e subir as escadas para o meu quarto.

Olhei para Alice. "O que vocês duas estão aprontando?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu? Aprontando alguma coisa? Nunca!" Ela disse enquanto ria.

"Hmmm." Eu disse a ela. "Vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa, Duende, mas eu aprendi há muito tempo a não lutar com você. Então vou deixar isso passar por agora".

"Você não é tão burro como parece, Edward." Ela disse e saltou para fora do cômodo.

Levei Bella para jantar neste local chamado _Uncommon Grounds. _Ele começou como uma cafeteria cerca de dez anos atrás, mas desde então se transformou em um restaurante muito moderno. Eles têm muitas vezes noites de microfone aberto para você poder ouvis os músicos locais tocarem enquanto você está comendo.

Depois do jantar, Bella e eu apenas caminhamos ao redor. Ela queria ver os pontos turísticos normais da cidade em que eu vivi. Depois de um tempo começou a ficar frio, então eu chamei um táxi e disse para nos levar para o Instituto de Artes de Chicago.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de Artes." Ela disse quando se aconchegou ao meu lado no carro.

"Bem, eu não diria que sou um grande conhecedor de arte," eu admiti, "mas eu estive lá em excursões escolares antes e eles têm algumas peças realmente agradáveis. Achei que seria algo que você gostaria de ver, talvez para dizer aos seus alunos".

"Você é tão doce comigo, Edward." Ela inclinou-se e beijou-me. Corri minha mão em seu cabelo para segurar seu rosto ao meu, aprofundando nosso beijo. Deslizei minha língua em sua boca e ela gemeu levemente em minha boca.

Eu me afastei um pouco. "Deus, você é sexy pra caralho, você sabe disso?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto olhava timidamente para mim através dos seus cílios. "Hum... talvez pudéssemos ver o Instituto de Artes amanhã." Ela disse sem fôlego.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. "Por que, Senhorita Swan, você está propondo que já encerremos a noite? São apenas nove horas." Eu disse em falso mau humor.

Bella correu um dedo pelo meu pescoço, meu peito e para baixo no meu colo, onde pastou a mão sobre o meu pau. "Bem, se você prefere ir para o Museu, está tudo bem para mim".

Meus olhos saltaram e minhas calças de repente ficaram muito apertadas e desconfortáveis. "Ummm, motorista? Nós tivemos uma mudança de planos. Você pode, por favor, nos levar para o Hotel Omni, na Michigan Avenue... e estacionar lá!"

Bella e eu quase corremos para fora do táxi e para o hotel. Quando chegamos ao elevador, havia outros hóspedes nele. Bella continuava olhando para mim mordendo seu lábio. Você teria pensado que éramos crianças que tinham que fazer xixi com a forma como estávamos dançando ao redor sendo impacientes.

Quando o elevador parou no nosso andar, Bella e eu saímos e fizemos uma retirada apressada para o nosso quarto. Logo que entramos pela porta, eu a bati com o pé e empurrei Bella contra a parede e encontrei seus lábios com os meus.

Ela passou as mãos no meu cabelo e começou a puxar. _Porra, eu amo quando ela faz isso._ Agarrei seus seios sobre sua camisa e comecei a apertá-lo na minha mão. Estávamos os dois gemendo e nos esfregando um no outro por algum atrito.

"Edward, espere um segundo." Ela disse através de respirações pesadas.

Eu acalmei e descansei minha testa contra a dela. Nós dois estávamos tentando nos recolher do frenesi.

"Eu só quero refrescar-me por um segundo." Ela disse.

"Uh... ok." Eu disse a ela. Dei um passo para trás e, com uma respiração mais profunda, ela se empurrou da parede e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Tirei meu casaco e o joguei no chão no canto, então andei pelo quarto e deixei-me na cadeira perto da janela. _Cullen, você precisa se controlar, ou então você não vai durar mais de dois segundos esta noite._

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. Poucos minutos depois, ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e levantei a cabeça e abri meus olhos. Minha boca caiu aberta, meus olhos arregalados como pires quando eu assumi a visão diante de mim. Bella estava lá em uma mera camisola preta de renda que estava sobre uma calcinha de renda preta.

Ela estava rodando um pedaço do seu cabelo e mordendo o lábio inferior. Um rubor arrastou por todo o caminho em seu rosto e descendo pelo seu peito.

"Você, umm, gostou? Comprei hoje quando eu estava com Alice".

Eu estava simplesmente boquiaberto para ela como a porra de um menino de 13 anos que encontrou a sua primeira revista _Playboy_. Como ela podia duvidar de si mesma quando era tão linda.

"Eu poderia sempre simplesmente mudar para alguma outra coisa." Ela disse enquanto continuava a olhar nervosa.

"O inferno que você vai." Eu disse quando me levantei e atravessei o quarto até ela em dois passos gigantes. "Bella, você está tão fodidamente sexy agora. Você está estonteante." Eu disse enquanto corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo dos seus lados, da sua cintura para o lado da curva dos seus seios.

Cobrindo em concha seus deliciosos seios, eu os empurrei para cima e depois rocei meus dedos sobre seus mamilos, divertindo-me com a sensação deles endurecendo sob meu toque. Bella ofegou e arqueou as costas, fazendo seu peito empurrar ainda mais em minhas mãos.

Ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e atacamos os lábios um do outro, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. E, naquele momento… a minha dependia.

Envolvendo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, deslizei minhas mãos em suas costas. Quando cheguei à sua bela bunda, eu a apertei, enganchando minhas mãos debaixo dela e a levantando. Bella imediatamente envolveu suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e eu nos levei para a cama.

Gentilmente colocando Bella no meio da cama, arrastei-me por cima dela e comecei a mordiscar ao longo da linha da sua mandíbula e descendo pelo seu pescoço. Fiz meu caminho para baixo até sua clavícula e quando cheguei ao material puro, que não deixava nada para a imaginação, cobrindo seus seios, deixei minha língua deslizar para fora, sacudindo-a sobre o mamilo, fazendo-o endurecer. Suas mãos imediatamente voaram no meu cabelo e ela gemeu meu nome.

Mordi o seu outro mamilo através do material antes de continuar minha descida ao sul. Usei minhas mãos para gentilmente empurrar suas pernas abertas. Eu me situei no meio dela e empurrei a barra da sua camisola para cima e enrosquei meus dedos dentro da calcinha antes de deslizá-la para baixo da suas pernas.

"Porra, Bella, você é tão fodidamente linda." Eu disse a ela através de respirações lascivas. Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para cima e encontrou meus olhos. Sem quebrar o contato visual, eu coloquei minha língua para fora e a lambi entre os lábios em um movimento rápido.

"Ugh, Edward." Ela gritou quando jogou a cabeça para trás no travesseiro.

"Deus, Bella, você já está tão molhada para mim e seu gosto é incrível, baby".

Eu continuei a lambê-la. Primeiro eu estava apenas circulando em torno de onde ela estava inchada e precisando mais de mim. Eu queria deixá-la louca. Ela manteve os dedos em meus cabelos e começou a puxá-lo mais apertado quando sua frustração alcançou o limite máximo.

"O quê, baby?" Eu disse timidamente. "O que você precisa?"

"Oh, Deus, Edward. Por favor".

"Por favor, o que, Linda? Você quer que eu lamba você aqui?" Eu provoquei quando corri minha língua diretamente sobre o seu clitóris.

"Ah. Meu. Deus." Ela gritou e empurrou seus quadris para cima no meu rosto.

"Bella, você me excita tanto." Eu disse enquanto continuei a trabalhar nela com a minha língua.

Eu trouxe o meu dedo para cima e o empurrei dentro dela. Ela começou a mover os quadris em uníssono com o meu dedo. Depois que eu a tinha excessivamente excitada e gemendo descontroladamente, adicionei um segundo e um terceiro. Curvei meus dedos, então eu sabia que eles estavam batendo aquele ponto profundo dentro dela, e depois de mais algumas chicotadas da minha língua, Bella repentinamente acalmou e gritou meu nome mais uma vez e senti sua contração em torno dos meus dedos.

Olhei para ela e ela estava deitada ali com os olhos fechados e seu peito arfava enquanto ela começou a tentar se recompor. Ela tinha um leve brilho de suor em seu peito e rosto e estava deslumbrante. Como um anjo. Meu anjo.

Quando ela finalmente olhou para mim, ela disse, "Edward, esse foi um dos melhores orgasmos simples que eu já tive." Ela então se sentou e começou a rastejar para mim na cama.

Foi-se a menina tímida que inicialmente saiu do banheiro. Ela parecia uma bela leoa perseguindo sua presa. Quando ela chegou a mim, agarrou meus ombros e me empurrou para as minhas costas na cama. Ela se inclinou sobre mim e levemente beijou meus lábios, enquanto senti seus dedos irem direto para o meu cinto. Ela soltou meu cinto rapidamente e abriu o botão do meu jeans. Então, bem devagar, ela desceu o meu zíper e, em seguida, afastou-se dos meus lábios e sentou-se sobre os joelhos. Com as mãos, ela separou meus joelhos levemente para que pudesse se ajoelhar no meio de mim. Ela fincou os dedos em cima da minha calça jeans e começou a puxá-la para baixo da minha cintura. Levantei meus quadris para ajudá-la... _eu sou um cara legal, o que posso dizer..._ e ela puxou minha calça e boxer para fora de uma vez. Sentei-me um pouco e tirei minha camisa sobre a cabeça e a joguei no canto do quarto, em algum lugar.

Bella passou as mãos pelo meu peito, seu toque deixando um rastro de fogo. Quando ela chegou diretamente sobre a minha cintura, sentou-se de joelhos e, no movimento mais sedutor que eu já vi, puxou para fora a camisola sobre a sua cabeça e a balançou do seu dedo indicador antes de deixá-la cair no chão.

Eu apenas olhava para ela, entregando o seu lindo corpo à memória. Estendi a mão e agarrei seus seios, apenas massageando-os e sentindo o seu peso em minhas mãos.

Bella deslizou ligeiramente para trás e inclinou-se enquanto pegou meu pau em suas mãos. Ela olhou para mim e, enquanto olhava para mim (como eu tinha feito a ela), lambeu a ponta do meu pau. Ela desceu e passou a língua por toda a extensão do meu eixo antes de tomar a coisa toda em sua boca.

Meus olhos simplesmente rolaram para trás em minha cabeça e inclinei a cabeça para o lado, então foi enterrada em meu ombro. Eu a senti tirar e colocar meu pau da sua boca e era uma sensação de calor apertado. Abri os olhos novamente porque eu tinha que tomar essa imagem de mim na boca da minha garota. Ela era tão bonita.

Após mais alguns minutos eu coloquei minhas mãos levemente em seu cabelo. "Bella, baby, você tem que parar. Vou gozar logo e eu quero estar dentro de você primeiro".

Eu a ouvi suspirar levemente e ela olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

"Venha aqui." Eu disse a ela quando me sentei sorrindo.

Ela começou a subir sobre o meu corpo. Quando ela chegou sobre o meu pau, ela se alinhou para cima e, em seguida, sem qualquer hesitação, ela caiu sobre mim.

"Filho da puta." Eu gritei sobre a sensação. "Menino Jesus, você é tão fodidamente apertada." Eu gemi ao agarrar seus quadris.

Estendi a mão e comecei a apalpar seus seios e esfregar seus mamilos enquanto ela me cavalgava. Depois de alguns minutos, eu a virei de forma que eu estava agora em cima e ela enrolou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu continuava a me mover dentro dela.

Agarrei suas mãos e as prendi acima da sua cabeça com uma das minhas mãos, com a outra eu estendi entre nós e comecei a esfregar seu clitóris. Dentro de alguns minutos senti as unhas de Bella cavarem em minhas costas e ela gritou quando gozou ao redor do meu pau. As contrações intensas que senti dela apertando em torno de mim imediatamente trouxeram aquele sentimento de aperto no meu estômago e, depois de algumas estocadas mais, eu gozei forte dentro dela.

Deixei-me cair em cima dela, nós dois respirando muito forte. Ela ainda tinha as pernas em volta de mim e estava esfregando minhas costas em círculos com as pontas dos dedos. Levantei um pouco e a beijei profundamente. Ficamos deitados assim por alguns minutos apenas nos beijando e absorvendo um ao outro.

Eu finalmente rolei de cima dela e me levantei. "Venha, levante-se".

Ela me olhou confusa. "Para onde vamos?" Ela perguntou.

"Chuveiro." Eu disse com naturalidade.

Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão pegando a minha. Eu a puxei para fora da cama e a levei através do quarto para o banheiro.

"Você sabe, comprar aquela camisolinha foi um pequeno movimento dissimulado da sua parte." Eu disse a ela enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

Quando eu virei para ela, ela estava encostada contra a pia com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Eu não vi você reclamando." Ela disse para mim.

Eu vaguei para ela e envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. "Quem disse que eu estava reclamando? Eu só disse que foi dissimulado... mas, eu gosto disso." Inclinei-me e a beijei profundamente.

Ela então me empurrou dela enquanto ria. Bella caminhou até o chuveiro, balançando seus quadris como a porra da _Jessica Rabbit_*****, hipnotizando-me. Fôda-me, Bella tinha uma bunda ótima. Meus pensamentos rapidamente se tornaram ainda mais perversos do que já eram. _Hmm, as coisas que eu adoraria fazer com essa bunda dela._ Minha visão de Bella dobrada em cima da pia do banheiro foi interrompida quando Bella virou a cabeça e olhou para mim sedutoramente por cima do ombro e, em seguida, entrou no chuveiro sem dizer uma palavra. Ela estava fodidamente trabalhando comigo, e eu adorava isso... minha pequena atrevida.

*_Jessica Rabbit__: personagem do filme 'Uma cilada para Roger Rabbit', de 1988. Ela é a esposa fisicamente atraente de Roger Rabbit._

Meu pau me apontou para a direção certa quando entrei atrás de Bella e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela, meu peito descansando em suas costas.

"Oh não, você não." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Você não consegue ficar longe de mim tão facilmente".

Agarrei seus seios e ela empurrou sua bunda para trás em meu pau novamente excitado.

"Bel... la." Eu gemi, "Você tem alguma idéia do que faz comigo?"

"Mmmm... tenho a sensação de que eu sei." Ela sorriu por cima do ombro quando estendeu a mão para trás e agarrou meu pau em suas mãos.

"Fôda-me." Eu soltei, meus olhos fechados apertados. Eu tive que controlar minhas emoções, ou então eu teria simplesmente a empurrado contra a parede do chuveiro, avançando diretamente dentro dela. Eu não queria ser rude com Bella... ainda.

"Com prazer." Ela disse quando se inclinou para frente e colocou as mãos na parede do chuveiro e balançou para trás, enterrando meu pau dentro dela novamente.

Murmurei uma seqüência de palavrões enquanto eu empurrava para dentro e fora dela por trás. Eu soube então e ali que eu nunca me cansaria de estar dentro de Bella conectado assim. Corri minhas mãos sobre a sua bunda, subindo pelas suas costas e descendo novamente. A água estava respingando em torno de nós, pequenas gotas de água criando padrões nas costas dela. Curvando-se um pouco, eu chupei suas costas e lambi a água fora dela. Bella gemeu em apreço, então eu fiz o mesmo com seus ombros. Bella levou uma das suas mãos e a enfiou através do meu cabelo, pegando um punhado e puxando. Cheguei para a frente e agarrei seus peitos rudemente. As costas de Bella arquearam ainda mais para trás e ela encontrava minhas estocadas.

"Mais forte!" Ela me mandou.

"Porra, Bella. Você não pode dizer essa merda pra mim. Você está me deixando fora da minha mente agora." Eu ofegava.

Virando a cabeça para mim e encontrando meus olhos, Bella gemeu e tomou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ela ficava tão fodidamente sexy quando fazia isso, especialmente agora, quando pude observar o quanto ela estava gostando do meu pau se movendo dentro dela.

"Vamos, Edward. Você sabe que você quer." Ela piscou para mim, me dando o aval para golpear dentro dela.

"Seu desejo é minha ordem, Baby." Eu sorri. Deslizei meu pau para fora e comecei a estocar diretamente a porra de volta para ela com muito gosto. Bella gritou, suas mãos batendo contra a parede do chuveiro.

"Sim, é isso! Mais, por favor, Edward. Estou tão perto." Ela gemeu.

Eu grunhi e agarrei seus quadris e bati dentro dela de novo e de novo. Éramos como dois animais enjaulados grunhindo e gritando enquanto ouvíamos o som de tapas dos nossos corpos fazendo contato um com o outro. Nós dois estávamos respirando tão forte, completamente perdidos no nosso próprio mundo de prazer. Estendi minha mão ao redor da frente dela e chicoteei seu clitóris. Isso só a fez bater de volta ainda mais forte no meu pau. Eu mantive o meu dedo lá trabalhando nela para a sua libertação. Finalmente, depois de algumas passagens do meu dedo, ela gritou e eu a senti gozar. Eu tive que estender minhas mãos e segurá-la ao redor da cintura de modo que as pernas dela não cedessem.

Eu podia sentir minha libertação vindo, aquele sentimento de aperto borbulhando no meu estômago. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito, minha pulsação batendo nos meus ouvidos. Peguei meu ritmo e bati dentro dela mais algumas vezes antes de sentir meu pau pulsando quando derramei meu sêmen dentro dela. Pressionei minha testa em suas costas, tentando recuperar a minha força enquanto ofegava.

"Merda, isso foi tão fodidamente incrível, Bella".

"Mmm, certamente foi. Ah, e Edward," ela disse, levantando-se e girando ao redor para que ela pudesse me olhar nos olhos, "está tudo bem ficar um pouco... rude comigo às vezes." Ela corou.

Eu fodidamente fiquei sem palavras. Ela acabou de me dar permissão para fodê-la sempre que eu quisesse? Puta merda, eu não posso acreditar que ela é realmente minha.

Nós dois ficamos ali encostados na parede, literalmente tentando nos manter em pé nas nossas pernas de geléia. Bella estendeu a mão atrás de mim e desligou a água. Olhei para ela interrogativamente.

"Vamos lá." Ela disse, agarrando a minha mão. "Eu penso que nós devemos usar a banheira, em vez disso".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, isso foi quente! __Adorei Bella conhecendo os amigos de Chicago de Edward, e esse amor deles só aumenta, está ficando cada vez melhor..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**# Bella POV #**

"Muito bem, meninos e meninas. Eu gostaria que todos pegassem seus cadernos e me encontrassem no tapete. Vocês devem saber os seus lugares agora." Eu instruí minha classe. Felizmente, meus alunos passaram a ter uma boa rotina – uma em que eles sabiam as conseqüências se não seguissem as instruções. Eu era uma boa professora e carinhosa, mas eu também era firme, esperando que a minha turma fosse capaz de seguir instruções e fazer o seu trabalho para o melhor das suas capacidades. Claro, eu tinha os meus "mãos cheias", como James e Paul, mas mesmo eles queriam me agradar às vezes.

Uma vez que minhas crianças estavam sentadas no tapete em filas, coloquei-me em minha cadeira de balanço, pronta para uma leitura em voz alta. Escaneando a pequena multidão, nunca deixava de me surpreender exatamente quão dependentes essas crianças eram em adquirir conhecimentos de mim.

"Vocês precisam ouvir as palavras descritivas que vão ajudar vocês a verem aquela imagem em suas cabeças." Eu instruí, sorrindo quando vi quão encantados todos eles pareciam estar. Assim que segurei o livro, eu o abri, preparando-me para ler em voz alta, houve uma batida na minha porta. Eu disse aos meus alunos para ficar onde estavam quando me levantei e caminhei até a porta. Vi Ângela através da moldura estreita de vidro, olhando para mim com curiosidade. Instantaneamente, eu abri a porta.

"O que há, Ange?" Eu perguntei, segurando a porta aberta.

"Eu acabei de receber a ligação mais enigmática de Pat na secretaria. Ela disse que os visitantes que estávamos esperando para uma apresentação estavam aqui. Você programou alguma coisa para as nossas turmas hoje? Você sabe que nós temos aquela assembléia dos _Cientistas Malucos _em uma hora, certo?" Ângela perguntou enquanto franziu a testa.

"Uh, não que eu me lembre. Eu sei que temos algo marcado para a próxima semana. Aquela mulher da biblioteca está vindo aqui para ensinar os melhores pontos de narrativa oral, mas é isso." Nossa, eu estava tão confusa quanto ela. _O que diabos está acontecendo?_

Ouvi alguns dos meus alunos começarem a se mexer e ficar impacientes, por isso virei-me e dei a eles o meu melhor "olhar enojado" de professora, e disse que me juntaria a eles em um minuto. Sempre funcionava como um encanto.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Ouvi Ângela sussurrar sem fôlego. Imediatamente, eu me virei.

"O quê? O que é isso?"

"Veja." Foi tudo que a minha amiga ofereceu quando ela apontou na direção em frente a ela.

Eu olhei e ofeguei com a visão na minha frente. Eu olhava em estado de choque enquanto cinco bombeiros determinados percorriam o longo corredor em direção a Ângela e eu, um deles sendo o mais sexy no grupo, e que estava definitivamente indisponível e tomado... por mim.

Mordi meu lábio quando meus olhos percorreram o seu corpo bem vestido, em toda a sua glória de uniforme de bombeiro, até que se depararam com o par mais deslumbrante de olhos esmeralda que eu já tinha visto. Seu rosto quebrou em seu famoso sorriso de fazer cair a calcinha enquanto seu olhar era intenso e determinado. Eu ainda não conseguia superar o fato de que este bom, oh, tão bom e forte bombeiro era meu.

Nós tínhamos sido insaciáveis e inseparáveis ao retornar de Chicago há quase um mês. Sabendo que Edward queria gastar tanto tempo comigo quanto eu queria com ele ajudou a retirar qualquer insegurança que eu tinha sentido em Chicago. Infelizmente, há duas semanas Edward começou a compensar o tempo que ele perdeu enquanto estivemos fora. Ele concordou em trabalhar em turnos dobrados, o que resultou em ele dormir no quartel durante uma semana. Nossos horários eram conflitantes e, mesmo que fosse realmente foda que não poderíamos passar algum tempo real juntos, eu o admirava mais por estar lá para os seus companheiros que precisavam de alguém para pegar seus turnos. Edward era ferozmente leal e faria qualquer coisa pelos seus amigos e colegas de trabalho.

Nós tivemos um jantar um com o outro quase toda noite. Eu me aventuraria a ir até o quartel e comer com os caras. Algumas vezes Rosalie veio comigo porque Emmett estava de plantão. Toda noite parecia como uma festa de Ação de Graças, com cada indivíduo se revezando em cozinhar. Em troca, eu faria a limpeza, golpeando qualquer um que quisesse me ajudar. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por eles. Edward estava certo, os bombeiros eram excelentes cozinheiros e definitivamente conheciam o caminho em uma cozinha. Eles até me deixaram cozinhar uma noite. Eu tinha feito pizzas caseiras e, a julgar pela forma como todos estavam devorando suas fatias e mal falando, eu sabia que tinha passado no seu teste de especialista na cozinha. Após o jantar, nós normalmente sairíamos e assistiríamos TV em sua grande sala de estar. A qualquer momento que houvesse uma chamada e o caminhão de Edward tinha que ir, eu daria nele um beijo de despedida e, julgando sobre o tipo de chamada recebida e qual hora da noite que estava se aproximando, eu ou ficaria e esperaria até ele voltar, ou retornaria ao meu apartamento e iria para a cama... sozinha. Era difícil não poder dormir ao lado de Edward e me aconchegar nele porque, geralmente durante a semana, nós nos revezaríamos passando a noite no apartamento um do outro.

Eu nunca conseguia ver Edward durante o dia após o trabalho. Então, imagine a minha surpresa quando vi Edward passeando ao longo do corredor da minha escola ao lado dos seus colegas bombeiros vestidos com calças azuis, camisas azuis e botas pretas de trabalho. Todos eles carregavam seus chapéus de fogo e casacos de bombeiro listrados de preto e amarelo do _DBS_*****.

_*__DBS__: Departamento dos Bombeiros de Seattle._

"Maldição do inferno, há simplesmente algo sobre um cara vestido de uniforme. Mmm, se Ben apenas fosse um bombeiro, eu não acho que eu algum dia tiraria minhas mãos de cima dele." Ângela murmurou.

"Você tem um tempo duro o suficiente como é." Eu ri.

"É verdade, você pode imaginar se ele ensinasse aqui conosco? Oh meu Deus, eu não acho que algum dia almoçaríamos com você, Bella. Ficaríamos muito ocupados fazendo isso no armário da minha sala de aula".

"Ângela!" Eu a bati de brincadeira no ombro. "Você é tão ruim... eu gosto disso!"

"Sério, Bella, não fique aí parada e me diga que se Edward trabalhasse aqui, você não faria exatamente a mesma coisa." Ela proclamou, me olhando incredulamente. "Jesus, ele não consegue tirar os olhos de você agora e tudo o que ele está fazendo é andar por um corredor".

Edward, Emmett, Seth, Eric e Garrett finalmente fizeram o seu caminho para a minha sala de aula. Eles pararam a poucos metros de distância de nós e levou todo o controle que eu poderia para não arremessar-me em Edward, pulando em seus braços e envolvendo minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e esfregando-me nele, sentindo sua ereção dolorosamente dura contra o meu centro dolorido e molhado.

Ugh, eu tive que parar antes que meus pensamentos tomassem o melhor de mim, fazendo-me entrar em erupção em uma piscina de umidade na minha calcinha. Avancei para abraçar os caras e senti uma golfada de umidade escapar para a minha calcinha. Oops... tarde demais! Maldição, agora eu estava melecada. Eu teria que cuidar da minha dor aumentando mais tarde, talvez limpando o pó do meu velho amigo de plástico descansando na gaveta do meu criado mudo, já que Edward e eu não temos sido capazes de ser íntimos em um tempo.

Quando cheguei a Edward, ele me puxou para um abraço apertado e inclinou a cabeça para a dobra do meu pescoço, sua respiração soprando a pele sensível ali, fazendo-me estremecer.

"Hey, baby." Ele sussurrou.

Eu me afastei, com medo que eu faria algo altamente inapropriado como empurrá-lo contra a parede. Como era, eu já estava excitada com meus pensamentos sujos de um momento atrás.

"Oi, você. O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntei quando meu rosto estourou no sorriso mais barato. Eu estava tão insanamente feliz em vê-lo. Infelizmente, eu tinha que permanecer profissional, por isso afastei-me dele e assumi a minha posição inicial na porta. Ele fez uma pequena careta, mas ainda conseguiu dar-me uma piscadela bonitinha.

Emmett pigarreou, sem dúvida tentando cortar a tensão sexual que estava rapidamente enevoando o espaço nos rodeando. "Bem, já que o menino Eddie aqui foi um idiota colossal quando vocês duas trouxeram suas crianças para o quartel, nós pensamos que seria bom recompensá-los e trazer o passeio turístico até vocês. Nós ainda trouxemos o caminhão para que as crianças possam se revezar fingindo dirigi-lo e merdas assim".

"Shh, Emmett! Por favor, você pode abster-se de xingar na escola onde há crianças presentes? E diminuir a sua voz, hein?" Eu castiguei meu amigo, dando um soco no seu ombro.

"Ow, tudo bem, Bells, não é preciso usar força física. Guarde toda essa frustração reprimida para o amante aqui." Ele apontou na direção de Edward. "Este cara está em alguma necessidade séria de algum amor e é melhor você dar isso a ele logo, antes que ele me deixe ainda mais louco do que ele tem deixado ultimamente. O companheiro estava praticamente ofegando quando te viu no corredor agora." Emmett declarou, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Edward. Meu homem lançou a ele um olhar mortal e eu sabia que ele estava ficando em silêncio como respeito pelo meu local de trabalho.

Ângela e eu rimos, e não foi até que senti a porta sendo aberta que eu percebi que a minha turma estava esperando por mim. "Hum, Senhorita Swan? Posso ir ao banheiro?" Kim, uma das mais doces meninas da minha turma, perguntou timidamente. Seus olhos dispararam ao redor de todos os rostos desconhecidos.

"Claro, querida. Volte logo porque a Senhorita Webber e eu temos uma surpresa especial para todos." Eu me mudei para fora do caminho para que ela pudesse passar e se apressar pelo corredor.

"Puxa, obrigada por fazerem isso, rapazes. Temos uma assembléia durante o último período e estou terminando o ensino do dia. Então, isso me ajuda a manter meus alunos em cheque. Ok, estou indo para arrumar as coisas deles e colocá-los na sua sala, Bella." Ângela correu para a porta ao lado enquanto eu levei os rapazes para a minha sala de aula, apresentando-os aos meus animados e ávidos estudantes.

Depois que a turma de Ângela e a minha foram assentadas na área do tapete, Emmett assumiu e começou seu discurso habitual sobre a segurança contra incêndio que ele faz todos os anos com as nossas turmas. Nossas crianças estavam tão empolgadas que começaram a bater palmas e gritar descontroladamente quando Garrett perguntou se eles queriam se revezar vestindo os casacos e chapéus. Felizmente, eu tinha algumas câmeras descartáveis que sobraram de um projeto em que estávamos trabalhando no mês passado, assim eu fui capaz de tirar fotos de todos os alunos vestidos de uniforme de bombeiro.

Ângela e eu estávamos no fundo da sala observando os homens interagem com as crianças, e foi a coisa mais adorável de se ver. Nós conseguimos um grande chute de algumas meninas em nossas turmas que estavam obviamente apaixonadas pelos rapazes. Ângela me cutucou no meu lado quando notou algumas das minhas alunas rindo timidamente e apontando para Edward, sem dúvida pensando que ele era bonitinho, deslumbradas pela presença dele. Os meninos também eram cômicos, tentando parecer altos e agir como durões na frente de Edward e seus amigos. É claro que os caras tinham nossos meninos praticamente comendo na palma das suas mãos quando Eric começou a contar histórias dos vários incêndios que eles tinham combatido, levando a uma sessão de vinte minutos de perguntas e respostas. De vez em quando, Edward e eu atiraríamos alguns olhares de desejo um para o outro, sorrindo porque sabíamos que nós dois estávamos pensando a mesma coisa - não podíamos esperar para estar conectados um ao outro novamente. Eu estava esperando que Edward retornasse ao horário normal em breve, já que o tempo separados estava me deixando maluca.

Nós mal tivemos tempo para a turnê pelo caminhão de bombeiros, então Ângela e eu rapidamente tínhamos colocado as crianças em seus casacos e nos seguindo para a porta. Felizmente, minha turma era a última no final do corredor, então a saída estava nas proximidades. Todo mundo teve uma explosão ligando a sirene e fingindo falar ao walkie talkie. Cada criança teve a oportunidade de sentar no banco do motorista e foi capaz de se sentar na parte de trás do caminhão também. Quando a turnê do caminhão tinha acabado, eu tinha uma imagem deixada na câmera e tirei uma foto grupal de todas as crianças ao redor dos bombeiros. Até então, era hora de ir para a assembléia, então tivemos que voltar para dentro, assim meus alunos poderiam arrumar suas coisas e poderíamos caminhar com eles até o auditório. Ângela viu minha hesitação enquanto eu segurava a porta e levou os últimos alunos para dentro, então ela se ofereceu para levar as duas turmas para que eu pudesse dizer adeus a Edward. Senti uma pontada no peito com o conhecimento de ter Edward indo embora e voltando ao trabalho.

"O que há de errado, baby?" Edward perguntou, a preocupação em seu rosto enquanto ele caminhava até estar na minha frente na porta de saída.

"É só... não, esqueça, é bobagem. Estou sendo boba." Eu balancei a cabeça para tentar me livrar dos meus sentimentos negativos. Eu deveria estar feliz que eu até mesmo vi Edward hoje.

Ele se aproximou e a faísca que sempre acendia entre nós quando estávamos perto um do outro começou a crepitar à vida quando ele colocou sua mão forte no meu ombro. "Bella, se alguma coisa está errada, eu quero ajudá-la a tentar corrigir. Por favor, me diga".

"Bem, foi tão atencioso de vocês tomarem tempo vindo aqui e nos surpreendendo, e eu, claro, adorei ter você aqui. Mas eu não estou amando o fato de que você tem que ir embora agora. Eu sinto sua falta e eu não posso esperar até que eu possa vê-lo mais. Isso é tudo." Eu respirei, dando de ombros, minha cabeça abatida para o chão. Senti o ataque das lágrimas que começavam a arder meus olhos. Deus, eu era uma idiota, eu estava, afinal, ainda no trabalho. Eu não podia deixar meus colegas de trabalho me verem assim. Eles certamente começariam a falar de mim novamente, pensando que eu estava no meu caminho para outro tipo de ruptura.

"Eu sei, eu também." Edward suspirou. "Em breve, Linda, muito em breve, ok?"

"Sim, eu sinto muito. Eu disse a você que era bobagem." Eu lancei, levantando a minha cabeça ao encontro do seu olhar.

"Não, eu sinto o mesmo, acredite em mim. Emmett não estava mentindo quando disse que eu o estive incomodando escutando merda. Eu tenho estado um pouco… irritado no trabalho ultimamente. Eu não gosto de cuidar do assunto com as minhas próprias mãos mais quando eu sei como é ter a coisa real." Edward cautelosamente olhou para ambos os seus ombros e me puxou para longe da porta e em um cantinho na escadaria. Minhas costas estavam contra a parede e ele pressionou seus quadris em mim. Ele se inclinou e colocou um caloroso beijo no meu pescoço antes de colocar seus lábios contra meu ouvido e sussurrar para mim.

"Bella, tenho sentido a sua falta nas últimas semanas exatamente tanto quanto, senão mais, do que você sente a minha falta. Prometo que da próxima vez que estivermos sozinhos, vou te mostrar o quanto eu sinto sua falta, uma e outra e outra vez." Ele então lambeu a pele logo abaixo da minha orelha e, antes de se afastar, senti seus lábios transformarem-se num sorriso. Ele se afastou e deu passos para trás sorrindo. "Eu tenho que ir agora, Linda".

"Edward, Deus, você não pode dizer coisas como essa para mim. Eu já estava toda quente e pegajosa quando eu vi você se empertigando em minha direção antes. Agora, você me deixou sem escolha." Um pequeno sorriso perverso espalhou em meus lábios quando me virei para subir os degraus. "Eu simplesmente terei que ir pra casa agora, tirar minha roupa de trabalho, deitar sozinha na minha enorme cama e cuidar do assunto com as _minhas próprias_ mãos." Eu disse sedutoramente para ele sobre meu ombro enquanto fazia meu caminho de volta para a minha sala de aula.

_D__ois poderiam jogar aquele jogo._

"Jesus, Bella. O que diabos eu devo fazer com isto agora?" Ele disse. Quando olhei de volta para ele, ele estava apontando para a protuberância em suas calças e tudo que eu podia fazer era rir.

"Bem, parece um grande problema o que você tem aí, querido. É melhor colocar o casaco do uniforme para cobrir isso." Eu disse a ele antes de virar a esquina de volta à minha sala de aula, deixando-o com a boca escancarada aberta.

Ouvi os caras chamando Edward de longe, ao que ele gritou de volta, particularmente de forma irritante, "Certo, estou indo!" Ele soltou uma rajada de ar, "Eu tenho que ir, mas eu te ligo depois, ok?" Ele gritou para mim.

"Certo." Eu disse, olhando para trás em torno da esquina para ele. "Ah, não esqueça que eu vou sair hoje à noite com as garotas. Acredito que Emmett e Jasper vão nos encontrar lá. Eu gostaria que você pudesse vir." Eu fiz um beicinho, meu lábio inferior saliente.

"Eu também, Linda. Eu também." Edward se inclinou e roçou seus lábios suavemente contra a minha bochecha. Eu derreti instantaneamente, meu corpo queimando de desejo e isso foi só por um beijo na bochecha. "Tchau." Ele sussurrou.

"Tchau." Eu respirei enquanto observava sua forma se movendo para trás em direção aos seus amigos.

Já que eu tinha um período de preparação no final do dia, não tive que me juntar aos meus alunos no auditório, o professor de artes os dispensaria de lá quando a assembléia estivesse terminada. Decidi fazer bom uso do meu tempo livre e arrumar meu armário da sala de aula. Eu tinha encomendado um monte de livros diferentes de leitura, e eu queria organizá-los em minhas prateleiras. Nem todas as salas de aula tinham um armário, mas eu tive sorte, possuindo não apenas um armário, mas uma das maiores salas de aula na escola. Eu aproveitava o meu espaço. Meu armário era estreito, mas longo, com prateleiras revestindo as paredes e quase chegando ao teto. Eu tinha que usar uma escada para chegar às prateleiras superiores. A porta do armário trancava por dentro, e você precisava de uma chave para entrar nele. Era uma porta realmente pesada e levava um par de cadeiras para mantê-la aberta.

Uma vez que eu tinha a porta situada para que não fechasse, comecei a trazer as caixas de livros. Eu as deixei cair no chão e classifiquei através de cada nível. Reunindo um conjunto de livros em meus braços, subi a escada com muito cuidado, já que eu poderia totalmente ver-me cair e quebrar um tornozelo, ou algo assim.

Tinha sido apenas cerca de quinze minutos desde que Edward e os rapazes tinham ido embora e eu ainda estava me recuperando com o fato de que ele era tão doce por consertar aquele passeio do inferno quando ele tinha sido um idiota completo comigo. Sorri para mim mesma lembrando como eu bati meu corpo contra ele acidentalmente e como eu imediatamente senti uma conexão entre nós. Agora, alguns meses mais tarde, eu me sentia ainda mais ligada e sintonizada com ele, se isso fosse possível. Eu estava tão envolvida em meus devaneios que me movi levemente para colocar um livro na estante, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio um pouco. Eu vacilei para frente e para trás, tentando me equilibrar quando senti duas mãos agarrarem a minha cintura, me segurando no lugar. Ofeguei quando senti o familiar formigamento que eu geralmente experimentava quando um certo alguém colocava suas mãos sobre mim. _Mas que...?_

Lentamente me virando, meus olhos baixaram na mais bela sombra de cabelos castanho acobreados na forma casual que eu tanto amava. Edward olhou para cima e piscou-me o sorriso mais sexy, mas ele parecia um pouco sorrateiro também, como se ele estivesse tramando algo.

"Edward? O que você..."

"Shh." Ele me silenciou, "Eu voltei para surpreendê-la. Ouvi você falar com Ângela sobre como você tinha o último período livre, então eu esperei no meu carro até que houvesse passado tempo suficiente para que você não esperasse que eu voltasse." Suas mãos estavam queimando buracos através do meu vestido preto de malha, diretamente na minha carne, enquanto seus polegares estavam esfregando círculos em torno dos ossos do meu quadril. Senti meu rosto corar, sabendo que meu rosto estava manchado de vermelho.

"Você não deveria estar no trabalho?" Eu questionei, minhas mãos automaticamente passando através da sua espessa juba. Ele sempre amava quando eu fazia isso.

"Mmm, isso é bom. Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, não, eu não estou. Surpresa número três - eu estou de volta ao meu turno normal na segunda-feira, e o Chefe até me deu dois dias de folga. Então, parece que você está presa comigo pelo fim de semana." Seu sorriso se alargou para mostrar seus dentes perfeitamente retos.

"Sério? Oh, baby, isso é fantástico!" Eu alegremente respondi, curvando-me para dar um beijo em seus lábios. Edward decidiu agarrar-me mais forte para puxar-me para mais perto, assim ele poderia me dar um verdadeiro beijo molhado de encharcar a calcinha. Deus, tinha sido tanto tempo. Quero dizer, nós nos beijávamos enquanto eu estava no quartel, mas eu era um pouco relutante para realmente brincar com ele lá em cima no dormitório. Qualquer um pode entrar a qualquer momento, e sem mencionar, o vestiário dos homens era conectado a ele, de modo que ninguém realmente nunca tinha qualquer privacidade de verdade.

Eu me senti formar uma poça abaixo enquanto gemia em sua boca, enroscando minha mão em seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto. Eu queria comê-lo, devorá-lo inteiro. Imaginei que ele sentia o mesmo porque, antes que eu soubesse, Edward estava subindo a escada para que ele pudesse estar no mesmo nível que eu. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos fundidos juntos assim, como cães no cio, mas quando eu me afastei para que eu pudesse finalmente respirar - mais como ofegando - percebi que a porta para o armário estava aberta. Eu imediatamente congelei, nervosa porque alguém poderia ter testemunhado a nossa pequena exibição de afeto.

Edward, virando para ver por que eu estava parecendo um cervo pego pelos faróis, sorriu quando desceu os dois degraus para empurrar as cadeiras que estavam segurando a porta aberta para fora do caminho para que a porta fechasse. Então ele trancou a porta. Quando isso aconteceu, ele voltou para mim enquanto eu descia a escada, atingindo o chão de uma só vez. Suas mãos agarraram minha bunda imediatamente, empurrando-me contra a sua excitação.

"Jesus, Bella, o que você está vestindo por baixo deste vestido, se você pode chamar esse frágil pedaço de tecido de um vestido?" Ele disse em quase um rosnado. "E onde você conseguiu essas botas _fôda-me_? Você nunca as usou comigo." Ele esfregava as minhas pernas, empurrando o fundo do meu vestido para cima enquanto fazia o seu caminho até minhas coxas. "Oh, não vamos nem começar em como você está implorando para ser fodida bem e adequadamente pelo seu verdadeiro eu quando você usa seu cabelo nesse seu coque bagunçado e esses malditos óculos".

Dei uma risada, "Você gosta, não gosta, Edward? Bem, eu estarei disposta a vestir isso novamente se você quiser, sem roupas de baixo. As botas são novas. Eu as comprei na semana passada com Alice. Ela tinha um sentimento de que você gostaria delas. E você já me viu com esses óculos, então não há nada novo nisso." Eu dei de ombros, serpenteando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Sim, mas isso foi antes que nós estivéssemos juntos, babe. Toda maldita vez que eu vi você com estes óculos, eu quase tive um orgasmo nas minhas calças. Eu não podia estar perto de você na maioria das vezes." Ele se inclinou para chupar o local exatamente abaixo da minha orelha, onde ele sabia que eu gostava de ser beijada.

"Mmm, e aqui eu sempre pensei que você realmente não me achava atraente e que não estava interessado em mim." Fechei os olhos, alegrando-me com o toque da língua de Edward contra a minha carne.

Ele parou seus movimentos, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, seu rosto sério. "Você está louca mulher?" Eu sempre quis você, mas eu estava com muito medo de fazer alguma coisa sobre isso por causa da culpa que eu estava abrigando sobre Tanya. Agora que eu fiz as pazes com tudo, eu sou capaz de dar tudo de mim para você, Bella. Nunca duvide novamente que eu quero você, entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor." Respondi, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas, zombando dele divertidamente. Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para escovar seus lábios contra os meus, provocando-me com sua língua, uma vez que lambia deliciosamente meu lábio inferior lentamente, sensualmente.

A simples menção do nome de Tanya não evocava o mesmo nó no meu estômago como eu costumava ter. Eu confiava em Edward e sabia que ele realmente estava em paz com a morte de Tanya. Eu tinha que esquecer os 'e se' se eu me daria toda para ele. Parei de me perguntar como Edward teria se sentido sobre mim se Tanya ainda estivesse viva, ou em coma. Abstendo-me dessa linha de pensamento, eu parei de sentir que eu era a segunda opção, ou apenas uma substituta para a mulher que ele realmente amou, mas não podia ter. Minhas dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos por mim vinham à tona de vez em quando, mas eu já não permitia que aqueles pensamentos negativos se agravassem em minha mente. Eu estava apaixonada por este belo homem, e isso me fazia sentir tão despreocupada e feliz, roendo as feridas que Jake tinha gravado no meu coração. Claro, eu manteria a parte de estar apaixonada para mim por um tempo, não querendo assustar Edward para longe. Ele tinha feito tantos progressos no sentido de levantar a pedra da culpa que ele tinha carregado constantemente em seus ombros e ao redor do seu coração.

Edward apertou minha bunda forte, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos. Levantando-me um pouco fora do chão, peguei a dica e imediatamente envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Ele se virou para a direita, avançando e pressionando-me contra as estantes. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para a conversa que Ângela e eu tivemos mais cedo sobre como ela totalmente transaria no seu armário se tivesse a chance. Eu ri na boca de Edward com o pensamento, fazendo-o se afastar e olhar-me ceticamente.

"Uh, algo engraçado, Senhorita Swan?"

"Desculpe, eu estava pensando em uma conversa com Ângela quando ela disse que gostaria que Ben trabalhasse com ela para que ela pudesse fazer o que faríamos agora no armário dela".

"E o que é que nós faríamos?" Ele sorriu.

"Bem." Eu comecei, minhas mãos deslizando até o seu suéter, arranhando seu peito esculpido até a cintura das suas calças. "Eu acredito que você me disse que eu estava implorando para ser fodida por você bem e apropriadamente." Inclinando-me para trás, abri o botão das suas calças e não perdi tempo em envolver minhas mãos em torno do seu pau extremamente duro, vazando com pré-gozo. Comecei a acariciar para cima e para baixo do seu eixo, meu polegar pressionando contra a cabeça e espalhando ao redor o líquido que já havia vazado para fora dele.

"Ugh… merda... Baby." Ele respirou no meu peito, aninhando sua boca contra meus mamilos endurecidos, excitando-me ainda mais. Ele levantou meu vestido e enfiou a mão na minha calcinha encharcada por trás, seus dedos afundando mais baixo, buscando a minha zona de prazer. Assim que ele chegou à minha terra prometida, eu gritei. Tinha sido um tempo muito longo desde que os seus dedos estiveram ali, e eu estava ansiosa por uma liberação, muito.

"Deus, você sabe como eu amo que eu te deixo tão encharcada. Eu amo quando você acaricia meu pau, Bella. Suas mãos são muito boas pra caralho." Ele empurrou na minha mão. Seus dedos começaram a dançar ao redor de onde eu mais precisava dele, levando-me a balançar contra a sua mão para aumentar o atrito. Eu já podia sentir a tensão rastejar na minha barriga, pronta para literalmente explodir em sua mão.

Inclinei-me e queimei meus lábios nos dele, empurrando minha língua em sua boca, querendo reivindicá-lo como meu para sempre. Edward começou a desacelerar o ritmo do beijo, escovando sua língua junto da minha em perfeito sincronismo com os dedos que estavam pressionando e esfregando ao longo do meu clitóris. Este homem definitivamente sabia como beijar e, mais importante, ele sabia como eu desejava ser beijada, como se isso viesse naturalmente para ele. Eu poderia passar horas e horas só de lábios fechados e língua amarrada com Edward, sabendo que eu provavelmente gozaria só com isso.

Edward grunhiu, um sinal de que ele estava perto do seu êxtase. Nossos movimentos tornaram-se rápidos e frenéticos enquanto nós tão desesperadamente desejávamos a libertação que tínhamos ansiado nestas duas últimas semanas. "Edward... ungh... eu vou gozar." Eu gemi no seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele salgada. Nós dois estávamos começando a brilhar de suor. Não ajudava as coisas que não havia ventilação no armário.

"Vamos lá, baby. Eu estarei bem atrás de você." Foi tudo o que Edward conseguiu dizer quando ele mergulhou para os meus seios, lambendo o meu mamilo através do material frágil. Quando ele mordeu delicadamente, causando aquele delicioso equilíbrio de prazer e dor, eu gozei forte nos seus dedos. Inclinei a cabeça para trás, fechei os olhos, e aumentei os meus movimentos contra o pau de Edward. Algumas estocadas mais em Edward e ele gemeu no meu pescoço. Antes que eu percebesse, seu pau pulsava na minha mão e eu podia sentir a sua libertação se movendo através dele. Ele gozou na minha mão em jorros fortes e quentes. Deslizei minha mão para fora da sua calça com cuidado, enquanto estendi a mão para a caixa de lenços que eu tinha escondida aqui... graças a Deus. Limpei minha mão, enquanto Edward tirou a mão da minha calcinha e começou a ter certeza que ele tinha a minha atenção quando lambeu os dois dedos que estavam embebidos em meus sucos. Eu nunca vi nada mais quente.

"Oh meu Deus, eu realmente precisava disso, baby." Eu sussurrei, desprendendo as pernas da sua cintura e colocando minhas mãos sobre os ombros de Edward para que eu pudesse encontrar meu equilíbrio novamente e ficar em pé. Ajustei meu vestido e endireitei meu óculos, que tinha ficado torto durante o nosso momento de diversão no armário.

O sorriso torto de Edward brincou em seu rosto quando ele se ajustou e abotoou suas calças. Ele se aproximou para envolver seus braços musculosos ao redor da minha cintura e plantou um beijo casto nos meus lábios. "Vamos lá, Linda. Vamos voltar para o meu apartamento para que eu possa realmente ter o meu momento com você adequadamente antes de ter que ser sociáveis e sair com nossos amigos hoje à noite".

"Hmm, eu pensei que você já tivesse tido o seu momento comigo agora?"

"Não, minha querida Bella, isso foi apenas o aperitivo." Ele disse, sua mão cobrindo meus seios enquanto seu polegar brincava com meus mamilos. "Agora eu quero pular o prato principal e ir direto para a sobremesa." Edward balançou as sobrancelhas em minha direção.

"Ugh, nós realmente temos que sair hoje à noite, Edward? Não podemos simplesmente ficar em casa e estar um com o outro? Acho que Alice entenderia." Inclinei minha cabeça um pouco e bati meus cílios, esperando convencê-lo a se juntar ao meu plano.

"Eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos, baby, mas acho que hoje à noite estaremos comemorando. Tenho certeza que Emmett vai pedir Rose em casamento antes de nos encontrarmos hoje à noite".

Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça, "Oh meu Deus, sério? Rose vai enlouquecer! Ela está esperando que ele a peça há meses." Eu estava tão esperançosa que isso fosse realmente acontecer para ela. Eles eram uma combinação feita no céu.

"Sim, ele esteve buscando o meu conselho em anéis porque... bem... você sabe, eu tinha... comprado um para Tanya." Percebi que Edward estava desconfortável porque ele não queria me fazer sentir mal, então coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça em incentivo, deixando-o saber que estava tudo bem falar sobre isso.

"Isso é ótimo, Edward. Fico feliz que ele tinha alguém para ajudar. Eu não acho que Jasper tem dinheiro suficiente guardado ainda para pedir a Alice, e já que você sabe um pouco sobre comprar anéis, ele quis a sua ajuda. Eu acho isso doce".

Ele soltou uma risada, "Bem, ele está nervoso como a merda sobre isso. Eu até dei a ele algumas idéias sobre as formas que ele deve propor. Eu acho que ele vai com uma das minhas sugestões. E nem sequer pense em perguntar-me porque eu quero que vocês, garotas, fiquem verdadeiramente surpreendidas quando Rose contar a história dela".

"Hmmph, tudo bem." Eu cedi.

"Agora, vamos tirá-la daqui para que possamos continuar isso em casa. Então, vamos sair e ser sociáveis. Mas depois que a noite acabar, pretendo tomá-la de novo e de novo, Bella, então é melhor estar pronta para o que virá porque eu tenho sentido falta de estar dentro de você. Preciso estar perto de você, baby." Ele respirou a última parte enquanto pressionou sua testa contra a minha.

"Eu sei, baby. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Eu não posso esperar para sentir você dentro de mim. Ok, nós realmente precisamos ir agora, antes que nós nunca deixemos esse armário por dias." Eu ri.

Edward levantou a cabeça da minha e assentiu. Eu me movi para a porta, segurando a minha mão para cima para ele. Ele avidamente a pegou quando destranquei a porta, abrindo-a e lentamente olhando em volta para verificar se o lugar estava limpo. Edward fez uma saída rápida, mas não antes de beijar-me suavemente nos lábios, prometendo me ver muito em breve. Eu disse a ele que era melhor estar à minha espera na sua cama.

"Bella, você não tem que me dizer duas vezes. Eu esperaria por você para sempre se isso significasse que você acabaria aparecendo." Edward respondeu.

_Para sempre._ Essas simples palavras tinham tanto peso e significado. Pensei sobre hoje à noite e quão feliz eu ficaria pela minha melhor amiga. Ela conseguiria o seu _para sempre _com o homem dos seus sonhos. Eu não pude deixar de pensar como um dia isso poderia ser eu, como eu queria que fosse eu. Sorri ao pensar em _meu_ para sempre sendo Edward e percebendo que eu queria isso com ele.

Sim, seria uma grande noite.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Realmente, o que um homem de farda não faz com a nossa imaginação... *suspira*. Adorei essa visita dos bombeiros aos alunos... e esse encontro no armário... vamos ver o que será daqui pra frente..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**# Edward POV #**

Entrei no meu apartamento e caí sobre o sofá com um audível suspiro alto.

"Dia duro?" Jasper perguntou de onde ele estava sentado assistindo TV.

"Nada muito fora do comum, mas estou malditamente perto de esgotado." Coloquei minha cabeça para trás na almofada do sofá e fechei os olhos para descansar.

Desde o retorno de Chicago, estive trabalhando em turnos dobrados, cobrindo os rapazes que tinham me coberto quando eu estava fora da cidade. Eu mal tive a chance de ver Bella, e quando eu vi, eu estava sempre cansado demais para ter qualquer divertimento.

"Como foi sua apresentação com as turmas de Bella e Ângela hoje?"

Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, um enorme sorriso de comedor de merda se espalhou por todo o meu rosto.

"O que há com esse sorriso?" Ele me perguntou enquanto levantava a sobrancelha com curiosidade.

Levantei minha cabeça para cima e abri meus olhos para olhar para ele. "Vamos apenas dizer que depois que eu dei às crianças o passeio no caminhão, e eles partiram para a sua assembléia, eu tive um agradável passeio particular na sala de aula da Senhorita Swan".

"Ah, eu entendo." Jasper disse rindo enquanto se inclinou para fora para bater os punhos comigo. "Alice ama o passeio pela minha sala de aula também. Ela sempre se voluntaria para me ajudar a limpar o meu armário no final de cada ano escolar".

Eu ri por um momento antes de parar-me. "Hey, essa é a minha prima... nojento".

Jasper riu e jogou o controle remoto para mim quando se levantou.

"Onde você vai?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acabei de ter um impulso de ir ver se Alice já está de volta à casa do trabalho".

Joguei a almofada do sofá nele enquanto ele saiu pela porta da frente, rindo todo o caminho pelo corredor até o elevador.

Eu tinha algum tempo para matar antes que eu precisasse começar a me preparar para sair esta noite, então peguei o controle remoto que Jasper tinha jogado no meu caminho e comecei a folhear os canais. Houve uma batida leve na porta antes que ela se abriu e Bella espiou sua cabeça ao redor.

"Oi." Ela sorriu para mim.

"Ei você aí, linda." Eu disse, enquanto segurava meus braços levantados para ela vir para mim.

Eu ainda estava deitado no sofá, então ela montou sobre meus quadris e se inclinou para me dar um beijo. Assim que nossos lábios se encontraram, ela separou os dela um pouco e eu escorreguei minha língua em sua boca. Nosso beijo se aprofundou e Bella gemeu. Minhas mãos deslizaram para cima e para baixo em seus lados antes de eu envolvê-las em torno das suas costas e abraçá-la a mim firmemente. Eu nunca me cansaria de beijar e abraçar essa mulher. Tudo simplesmente era melhor a tendo perto de mim. Quando finalmente quebramos o nosso beijo, ela caiu em cima de mim e eu esfregava para cima e para baixo suas costas enquanto ela aninhou seu rosto na dobra do meu pescoço.

"Eu tive que vir aqui e ver você assim que Jasper chegou e me disse que você acabou de chegar em casa".

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, brincando. "Não consegue o suficiente de mim, hein, Senhorita Swan? Eu sou conhecido por ter esse efeito sobre as mulheres".

"Bem, Casanova, se bem me lembro foi você quem voltou procurando por mim no meu armário na escola. Então, quem é aquele que não consegue o suficiente de quem?" Ela me disse sedutoramente. Minha pequena diva estava saindo para jogar.

"Hey... eu serei o primeiro a admitir... eu não consigo o suficiente de você... provavelmente nunca conseguirei." Eu disse a ela meio brincando, mas cem por cento verdadeiramente.

Ela inclinou-se novamente e me deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. "Eu também." Ela sussurrou.

Então ela se sentou e começou a rir. "Além disso... com a forma como Jasper estava perseguindo através do nosso apartamento à procura de Alice como um animal no cio eu sabia que tinha que sair de lá imediatamente!"

Eu ri. "Bem, simplesmente contanto que os dois mantenham essa merda atrás de portas fechadas porque não tenho desejo de ver Alice recebendo um trato do homem." Passei meus braços em torno dela mais apertado, deixando meus dedos circularem sobre a pele exposta entre a camisa e a calça. "Eu poderia me acostumar a chegar em casa para isto." Eu disse a ela quando beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Nós devemos fazer uma troca de companheiros de quarto".

Eu poderia jurar que ela ofegou um pouco e então eu senti um sorriso espreitar em sua boca quando eles demoraram no meu pescoço. Espere... era possível que Bella quisesse viver juntos? Era muito cedo. Não era?

Mas antes que eu pudesse entreter o pensamento mais um pouco, ela sentou-se e correu os dedos por debaixo dos meus olhos. "Você parece tão cansado. Tem certeza de que ainda quer sair hoje à noite?" Ela perguntou-me com preocupação em seu rosto.

"Tem sido um longo par de semanas, mas minha agenda está de volta ao normal agora, e já que eu tenho uns dias de folga, eu vou vivê-los. Além do mais, esta é uma grande noite para Emmett e Rosalie. Eu não perderia isso por nada no mundo".

"Como estava Emmett antes de ele sair do trabalho esta noite?" Ela perguntou quando eu sentei e ajeitei Bella de modo que ela ficaria mais confortável, mas ainda montada no meu colo.

"Honestamente?" Eu disse e não consegui conter a risada que caiu fora da minha boca. "Ele estava uma pilha de nervos. Ele parecia muito calmo durante todo o dia, mas depois que chegamos em casa depois da sua escola, acho que a realidade da situação começou a bater nele. Ele tomou banho no quartel para que ele pudesse sair e pegar Rosalie logo após o trabalho, mas nós o fizemos tomar outro banho porque quando ele saiu do primeiro e vestiu-se, ele começou a suar do seu nervosismo".

Bella riu. "Você tem alguma idéia de como ele vai perguntar a ela?"

"Eu não perguntei." Eu disse a ela honestamente. "Eu percebi que se ele queria que eu soubesse, ele teria me dito. Acho que ele quer que ela tenha o seu momento contando a todos sobre isso. Nós todos temos de agir surpreendidos quando eles chegarem esta noite ao clube. Bom... isso é, se ela disser que sim".

"É claro que ela vai dizer sim, Edward. Qual garota poderia resistir a se casar com um cara realmente legal, que simplesmente acontece de ser um bombeiro gostoso. Ela é uma garota muito sortuda".

Bella pareceu ficar constrangida com a realização do que ela acabou de dizer. Ela ficou vermelha, obviamente pegando-se dizendo algo que poderia descrever nossa situação também. Eu apenas sorri porque ela era tão bonita quando corava, mas eu não queria que ela ficasse constrangida. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Parece-me que ele seria o cara que seria o sortudo".

Beijei a pele logo abaixo da sua orelha, puxando-a para mim. Ela fez cócegas na pele na minha nuca, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Rocei meus dedos sobre os lados dos seus seios, memorizando cada curva do seu corpo. Eu queria o mapa do seu corpo… e sua alma... para ser incendiado na minha memória.

Ela se afastou e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ficamos lá por um momento, apenas olhando um para o outro, com algum tipo de comunicação não dita passando entre nós. Era ainda uma relação bastante nova, e nenhum de nós estava preparado para violar o tema _casamento_ ainda, mas isso não significa que não era algo que passava pela minha cabeça. Especialmente quando fui ajudar Emmett a escolher o anel para Rosalie. Eu sabia que Bella e eu ainda tínhamos um tempo para ir antes de nós estarmos prontos para pensar sobre isso um com o outro, mas eu sabia que se as coisas entre nós permanecessem tão boas quanto estavam agora, ela era definitivamente alguém com quem eu poderia me ver passando minha vida. Quando eu não estava com ela, eu queria estar, e quando eu estava com ela, eu não queria deixá-la ir. Ela curou meu coração e me permitiu deixar Tanya ir. Eu nunca pensei que algum dia encontraria alguém que pudesse fazer isso por mim, e agora que eu a tinha encontrado e a tinha... eu estaria amaldiçoado se eu vivesse a minha vida sem ela.

Bella quebrou o silêncio trazendo sua mão ao meu rosto. "Por que você não vai deitar um pouco? Tire uma soneca antes de sairmos. Vou fazer o jantar para nós e acordo você quando estiver pronto".

Eu não podia negar que eu estava cansado. Eu estava contente que eu poderia dormir amanhã, mas eu não queria estar totalmente ferrado hoje à noite por adormecer nos meus pés no clube.

Bella me ajudou a levantar do sofá e me levou até o corredor para o meu quarto. Quando ela acendeu as luzes, ela olhou para a bagunça no meu quarto e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Desculpe pela bagunça." Eu disse para ela, sentindo-me envergonhado. Eu era normalmente bastante limpo, mas eu estive tão agitado que não tive tempo para me preocupar com a bagunça. "Eu não tive tempo de lavar roupa nas últimas semanas e quando eu estava em casa era muito rápido no intervalo entre os turnos".

Ela apenas riu e sacudiu a cabeça para mim. "Você. Cama. Agora".

"Eu amo quando você é exigente." Eu disse enquanto serpenteava meus braços ao redor dela por trás e a assustava quando enterrei a minha óbvia dureza nela.

"Edward, não faça isso mais duro para mim do que o necessário... trocadilho intencional, a propósito. Preciso deixá-lo descansar e você não está jogando justo agora. Tenho que me afastar de você agora mesmo para o seu próprio bem." Ela disse através de ataques de riso enquanto ela recuava e me golpeava para longe dela. "Você se importa se eu mexer nos armários da cozinha para tentar encontrar algo para fazer para o jantar?"

"Nem um pouco." Eu disse a ela quando me sentei na cama e retirei minhas botas de trabalho. "Eu não sei o que diabos nós temos porque não fui fazer compras em duas semanas, mas você está livre para qualquer coisa lá dentro".

"Tenho certeza que vou encontrar alguma coisa, e se eu precisar, eu sempre posso cobrir meus olhos e correr para o meu apartamento e pegar alguma coisa. Esperemos que Alice e Jasper não estejam transando no balcão da cozinha de novo..."

"Bella, por favor!"

"Há há." Ela disse quando saiu do meu quarto e apagou as luzes.

* * *

Rolei na minha cama para que eu ficasse deitado de costas. Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estive dormindo, mas poderia ter sido uma semana, até onde eu sabia. Olhei para o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira. _Oito horas_. Uau, nada mal. Eu só tinha dormido duas horas, mas eu me sentia completamente renovado e revigorado. Girei minhas pernas para o lado da cama e esfreguei meus olhos. De repente fui atingido com o aroma de algo fodidamente incrível. Meu estômago imediatamente começou a rosnar, então eu me levantei e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha.

Entrei na cozinha e vi Bella de costas para mim cortando legumes no balcão. Ela estava batendo para cima e para baixo com a música que ela tinha tocando. Eu apenas sorri. Ela era tão fodidamente fofa quando dançava. Caminhei silenciosamente por trás dela, deslizei os braços em volta da sua cintura e descansei meu queixo no ombro dela. Ela pulou um pouco no começo, mas depois relaxou de volta para mim com um suspiro.

"Você sabe," eu disse a ela, "eu acabei de perceber agora que não deveria ter me enfiado por trás de você, considerando que você está cortando legumes com uma faca de cozinha extremamente grande. A imagem de John Bobbitt***** acabou de passar pela minha cabeça." Eu me encolhi com o pensamento.

_*__John Bobbit__: americano que teve o pênis decepado pela então esposa, enquanto dormia, com uma faca de cozinha!_

Bella riu de mim. "Bem, aquilo não foi um acidente, mas talvez se enfiar com alguém que está usando uma faca não seja a melhor idéia".

"Algo cheira tão gostoso," eu disse a ela beijando o seu pescoço, "e a comida não cheira tão mal também." Eu mordi levemente em sua pele e ela revirou o pescoço para trás e gemeu.

"Edward, você está me matando aqui. Mas eu estou fazendo frango assado. Deve estar pronto em cerca de quinze a vinte minutos. Se você quiser tomar um banho, estará pronto quando você sair".

"Bem, eu acho que isso significa que você não pode se juntar a mim." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Não desta vez, coisa gostosa, mas esta noite, após o clube, você será todo meu." Ela me disse enquanto dobrou levemente para a frente para enfiar a bunda e esfregar em mim.

Agarrei seus quadris para detê-la. "Bella." Eu avisei. "Não comece algo que você não pode terminar".

Ela colocou a faca no balcão e se virou para mim, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço. O olhar nos olhos dela era muito sedutor, assim como foi o seu tom de voz. "Oh, Edward, estou planejando totalmente terminar, mas não até mais tarde. Por que você acha que eu queria que você tirasse uma soneca? Nem tanto pelo clube, mas mais pelo depois do clube. Quero que você tenha muita energia esta noite. Você começou mais do que suficiente no meu armário no trabalho hoje, e eu pretendo terminar mais tarde".

Ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés e beijou meus lábios antes de sair e dar uma chicotada na minha bunda com o pano de prato que ela tinha sobre o balcão. "Agora vá... saia! Fora da minha cozinha enquanto eu termino o jantar".

Eu dei à sua bunda um belo golpe antes de sair da cozinha. _Sua cozinha_, aparentemente. Eu meio que gostei do som disso.

Tomei um banho rápido, me sequei e enrolei uma toalha em volta da minha cintura para fazer o meu caminho para o meu quarto. Eu não tinha idéia do que diabos eu vestiria esta noite. Todas as minhas roupas estavam sujas pela falta de tempo para lavá-las nas últimas duas semanas. Quando entrei no meu quarto e acendi a luz, fiquei chocado. Meu chão já não estava coberto de roupa suja, e lá na beirada da minha cama estava um cesto cheio de roupa limpa e dobrada.

Ouvi um barulho e me virei para ver Bella encostada ao batente da minha porta. "Eu espero que você não se importe que eu lavei a sua roupa e limpei um pouco".

"Não, nem um pouco..." Eu gaguejei. "Mas, quando?"

"Quando você estava dormindo. Depois que eu terminei de preparar o frango e o coloquei no forno. Eu realmente não tinha nada para fazer, então entrei no seu quarto e percebi que você poderia precisar de algumas coisas limpas para esta noite. Aparentemente, você pode dormir através de um tornado, mas tentei ser silenciosa. O último carregamento terminou quando você estava no chuveiro. Eu teria guardado, mas não queria revistar suas gavetas".

"Bella," eu disse caminhando para ela e a puxando para mim, "você pode revistar as minhas gavetas a qualquer momento que você quiser".

"Oh," ela disse, e então seus olhos se arregalaram, "oh meu Deus!" ela disse com a realização do duplo sentido que eu tinha nessa declaração.

Eu fiquei sério, no entanto. "Você não tinha que fazer isso, mas, obrigado, Bella. Eu meio que gosto de me sentir cuidado por você".

"E eu meio que gosto de cuidar de você." Ela disse enquanto corou. "Agora eu tenho que sair deste quarto porque vê-lo parado aqui em nada além de uma toalha está me distraindo e eu não quero queimar o frango".

Eu ri e bati novamente na sua bunda quando ela se virou e saiu do meu quarto. Eu ri mais forte quando isso a fez gritar.

Depois que terminamos de comer o maravilhoso jantar que ela havia preparado, ela saiu para retornar ao seu apartamento para que pudesse se preparar para sair. Jasper voltou lá de cima e piscou-me um grande sorriso de comedor de merda antes de ir ao banheiro para tomar banho.

"Seja como for, cara." Eu disse a ele, "Basta manter para si mesmo. Eu não quero ter que ouvir sobre essa porra".

* * *

Jasper, Alice, Bella e eu chegamos ao Eclipse por volta da meia noite. Rosalie já havia ligado no celular de Bella para ter certeza que todos estávamos indo porque ela tinha algumas "boas notícias" que ela queria dizer a todos nós de uma vez. Bella fez o seu melhor para não deixar Rosalie saber que todos nós sabíamos, o que foi difícil, já que ela tinha Alice parada ao lado do seu rosto enquanto ela estava no telefone, pulando e batendo palmas. Eu estava rindo histericamente enquanto Bella estava tentando, sem sucesso, afastá-la. Pelo menos eu não era o único que Alice irritava.

Assim que entramos no clube, estávamos sentados em uma mesa que tinha que ser na seção VIP. Ela estava localizada ao lado da pista de dança. Havia bancos de couro tipo sofá em torno de três lados da mesa baixa situada no meio, e nossa garçonete trouxe-nos imediatamente uma garrafa de Vodka Grey Goose e uma variedade de sucos e refrigerantes de bebidas mistas. Eu não estava realmente certo por que estávamos recebendo tratamento de tapete vermelho até que eu vi Alice e Jasper acenando. Olhei para cima e vi Victoria pelo bar. Quando ela me viu, ela inclinou o copo para mim, e eu dei um ligeiro aceno antes de nervosamente olhar para Bella para ver sua reação.

Ela sorriu para mim e deslizou para o meu colo. Ela correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo e os usou para puxar minha cabeça em sua direção. Ela trouxe seus lábios até os meus, mas antes que ela me beijasse, sussurrou. "Ela pode olhar tudo o que ela quiser. Contanto que entenda que não é para tocar, não haverá problema." Ela empurrou seus lábios o resto do caminho e me beijou profundamente. Quando ela puxou os lábios para fora do beijo, ela então passou a língua pelo meu queixo, ao longo da minha mandíbula, parando no meu ouvido quando sussurrou, "Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa com você esta noite".

Ela puxou a cabeça para trás e eu olhei para ela com os olhos saltando para fora da minha cabeça. Eu juro que se Emmett e Rosalie não tivessem aparecido exatamente naquele momento, eu teria arrastado Bella para o banheiro. Não ajudava a situação também que ela estivesse usando essas calças de couro preta apertadas com uma blusa de cetim frente única que era tão baixa nas costas que eu tinha certeza que ela não estava usando sutiã.

Mas fui agarrado fora do meu devaneio pelo som de três guinchos gritando. Rosalie estava parada no meio segurando sua mão levantada enquanto Bella e Alice dançavam em volta dela. Todas as três fazendo um barulho que eu tinha certeza de que os cães poderiam ouvir em municípios vizinhos. Jasper, Emmett e eu enfiamos nossos dedos nos ouvidos para evitar ficar surdos. Após o tumulto cessar, e uma garrafa de champanhe ser aberta e derramada, Rosalie sentou no colo de Emmett enquanto ela nos deu uma descrição detalhada da sua noite.

"Emmett me pegou depois que ele saiu do trabalho e disse que me levaria para comprar a minha árvore de Natal hoje à noite. Levamos a árvore de volta para o meu apartamento e Emmett tinha tudo estabelecido na sala. Depois que tivemos um mini piquenique com comida chinesa, Em me ajudou a pegar todas as minhas decorações do sótão e começamos a decorar a árvore. Tínhamos acabado de arrumar. A única coisa que eu tinha deixado para pendurar eram os enfeites de vidro que eu tenho embalados individualmente em uma caixa de armazenamento menor. Eu estava em pé na pequena escadinha e Emmett estava me entregando os enfeites um de cada vez para que eu pudesse pendurá-los. Estendi a mão de volta para pegar o último dele e quando fui pendurar na árvore, parei e dei uma olhada mais de perto. Era o meu anel de noivado amarrado a um pequeno enfeite de gancho. Eu fiquei confusa no início, mas quando virei-me completamente para olhar para ele, ele estava em um joelho." Rosalie virou para olhar para Emmett e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. "Eu fui imediatamente às lágrimas, e Em gentilmente me puxou para fora da escadinha para sentar-me no joelho que ele tinha dobrado em que ele não estava ajoelhado. Ele disse, 'Rosalie Lillian Hale, você vai me fazer o cara mais feliz no mundo e concordar em se casar comigo?'"

"Então, o que você disse?" Jasper disse, imediatamente recebendo um soco no braço de Alice. "Ai." Ele disse rindo enquanto esfregava seu braço.

Emmett e eu rimos para ele. Todos nos levantamos e demos os parabéns e abraços ao redor. Todo mundo estava feliz e no clima de comemoração. Nós todos tivemos algumas doses para o brinde também. As bebidas estavam fluindo de forma constante.

"Eu amo essa música." Rosalie gritou após sua quarta dose. Alice e Bella concordaram e se levantaram para pegar a mão de Rose e a arrastaram para a pista de dança.

De repente senti o meu telefone vibrar no meu bolso. Puxei-o para fora e vi que tinha uma mensagem de texto de Pete, de Chicago. Escrevi a ele de volta rapidamente para que ele soubesse que eu estava fora, mas eu lhe daria um telefonema no dia seguinte. Coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso e percebi que era agora o único sentado à mesa. Olhei para cima e vi Emmett e Jasper dançando com suas respectivas outras metades. Emmett estava se esfregando com Rosalie e Jasper estava moendo em Alice, que estava com suas costas contra a parede.

Olhei um pouco mais para o lado e todo o sangue correu para fora da minha cabeça... bem, fora de uma cabeça e diretamente para a minha outra. Bella estava de costas para mim e estava dançando em seu próprio mundinho. Seus quadris estavam balançando de um lado para o outro com a batida da música. Ela levantou as mãos acima da sua cabeça e a pele na parte inferior das suas costas estava exposta. Era tão sexy. Eu queria lamber aquele ponto.

Meu foco atirou sobre o ombro de Bella, onde vi dois caras olhando para ela. Um deles estava, aparentemente, apontando-a para o seu amigo. O amigo estava, obviamente, incitando-o a ir falar com Bella. Eu o vi tomar um grande gole da sua cerveja antes de colocá-la em cima da mesa e dar alguns passos em direção a ela. Em uma fração de segundo eu levantei, e só me levou um par de passos antes de alcançá-la. Deslizei meu braço em volta da cintura dela e a puxei para mim, então suas costas estavam niveladas com o meu peito. O Sr. Garoto de Fraternidade tomou conhecimento e se virou rapidamente para se dirigir de volta aos seus amigos.

_O quê? Pelo menos eu não __andei até ele e fiz xixi em cima dela para marcar o que era meu._

"Ei você aí, linda." Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto enterrei meus quadris e os movi com o dela ao mesmo tempo com a batida da música.

Ela virou seu rosto para mim. "Ei você aí mesmo, bonitão. Eu não sabia que você podia dançar".

"Bem, você não vai me pegar sapateando, ou fazendo a porra de ballet, mas eu posso dançar com a minha garota".

Ela riu e se virou, então ela estava de frente para mim. As mãos dela arrastaram através do meu estômago, até meu peito e meu pescoço. Continuamos dançando, nos esfregando, apenas sentindo a música. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus intensamente. Sem quebrar o contato visual, ela deslizou todo o caminho para baixo no meu corpo para o chão e depois novamente para cima. Quando ela estava em pé, empurrei meus quadris no dela novamente e peguei uma das suas pernas e a engatei sobre o meu quadril, enquanto eu gentilmente empurrava suas costas contra a parede. Estávamos ofegantes um para o outro e eu sabia que se não saíssemos do clube agora eu a foderia contra a parede. Nós dois estávamos um pouco bêbados, e definitivamente com muito tesão. Sem dizer uma palavra, deixei sua perna deslizar de volta para o chão e me afastei dela.

"Pegue suas coisas, diga adeus e vamos embora. Preciso ter você em casa agora!"

Bella não hesitou. Ela lambeu os lábios para mim enquanto empurrava-se para fora da parede. Ela correu até a mesa e pegou seu casaco e bolsa e, em seguida, correu para Rosalie e Alice para dar a elas abraços rápidos antes de estar de volta para mim. "Vamos," ela disse-me desesperadamente, "agora!" Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou pelo clube em direção à porta.

* * *

Os dois dias seguintes foram passados em êxtase total. Bella e eu tivemos a oportunidade de passar algum tempo muito necessário juntos. Na verdade, desde que voltamos ao meu apartamento depois do clube, Bella não saiu. Emmett estava vivendo mais ou menos na casa de Rosalie, e eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele oficialmente mudasse todas as suas coisas para o condomínio dela, agora que eles estavam noivos. Jasper estava sempre no apartamento de Alice e Bella, só voltando para casa para pegar algumas roupas frescas, e Bella estava ficando aqui comigo.

Talvez todo aquele comentário de "troca de companheiros de quarto" que eu tinha feito na sexta-feira não tenha sido tão impossível. Acho que todo mundo estava meio que pensando nisso, mas, porque Bella e eu ainda éramos tão novos como um casal, Alice e Jasper não queriam trazer isso à tona. Então, por agora, todo mundo estava contornando em torno do assunto, uma vez que isso parecia estar acontecendo de forma não planejada, de qualquer modo.

Bella e eu passamos o fim de semana inteiro enfurnados no meu apartamento, nenhum de nós realmente tendo qualquer interesse em sair para ir a qualquer lugar. Nós não tínhamos muito tempo para ficar juntos, e ficamos muito contentes em ficar em casa. Quando chegamos em casa na sexta à noite, mal tínhamos chegado à porta da frente antes de nos atacar em um frenesi sexual. Acabamos fazendo sexo no chão perto da porta. Bem... no chão, no sofá, no balcão da cozinha e contra a parede que leva ao meu quarto... para ser mais específico... mas, quem está acompanhando?

No sábado de manhã eu acordei cedo e escapei para a cozinha, tomando cuidado para não acordar Bella, e fiz o café da manhã dela na cama. Ela sempre estava cozinhando para mim, e eu queria mostrar a ela que eu poderia devolver o favor. Ela ficou surpresa quando entrei no quarto com uma bandeja de café, suco de laranja e waffles cobertos com morangos frescos e chantilly. Depois que terminamos o café da manhã, peguei a bandeja dela e a coloquei no chão. Enquanto a noite anterior tinha sido frenética e rude, o sábado foi lento e sensual. Eu queria ter certeza de que ela não apenas soubesse o quanto eu gostava dela, mas realmente sentia isso também. Fiz amor com ela o dia todo.

Agora era segunda-feira e nós dois tivemos que voltar ao mundo real. Eu não tinha que estar no trabalho até mais tarde, mas acordei quando Bella acordou e conversei com ela enquanto ela ficava pronta. Eu trabalharia em um turno de 24 horas, então eu a beijei antes de ela sair e disse a ela que ligaria para ela mais tarde e a veria amanhã quando ela chegasse em casa da escola.

Por volta das três horas, fiz meu caminho para o quartel. Emmett estava parado na frente quando cheguei.

"Então, como foi o resto da sua noite com Rosalie?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós não ficamos muito depois que você e Bella, nem Jasper e Alice. Eu acho que todos nós estávamos tão ansiosos para sair de lá como pareceu que vocês dois estavam. A maneira como vocês rebocaram suas bundas para fora do Eclipse, você pensaria que suas bundas estavam pegando fogo." Ele disse com um riso estrondoso.

"Então, as coisas estão indo bem para vocês dois, hein?" Emmett perguntou, seu tom cada vez mais sério.

"Sim, as coisas estão indo muito bem. O tempo que passamos em Chicago realmente nos ajudou a ficar mais próximos".

"Bem, eu estou contente de ouvir isso. Bella tem passado por tanta coisa no último ano, e tudo o que qualquer um de nós queria era que ela encontrasse alguém que a ajudaria a esquecer aquele imbecil do Jacob e que a trataria do jeito que ela merece. E... bem... vamos apenas dizer que você realmente provou-se para Jasper e eu. Nós teríamos matado você se você a magoasse".

"Eu sei, e eu aprecio que ela tenha vocês se preocupando com ela. Mas apenas saiba que eu não vou machucá-la, e eu serei amaldiçoado se alguém algum dia fizer isso de novo." Eu disse a ele com toda a honestidade.

O dia passou sem incidentes demais. Fomos chamados para algumas coisas menores. Houve um pequeno incêndio de um carro e um incêndio de lixo que ficou um pouco fora de controle na área da cidade, onde um monte de pessoas sem-teto tinha iniciado para se aquecer, mas, além disso, não muito mais.

Voltamos para o quartel dos bombeiros por volta das onze da noite, e fiz meu caminho até os dormitórios para tentar dormir um pouco. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive dormindo quando ouvi o alarme começa a tocar. Todos nós voamos para fora da cama e corremos escada abaixo, trocando de roupa rapidamente e pulando no caminhão.

Quando chegamos ao incêndio, era em uma parte velha da cidade. A maioria dos edifícios ali estava abandonada e caindo aos pedaços. Emmett rapidamente nos deu a informação que ele sabia. A polícia havia informado a expedição das circunstâncias ao redor deste edifício.

"Esta é uma casa de drogas. Principalmente invasores e viciados. No entanto, eu não posso ter certeza ainda, eu diria que o fogo provavelmente começou a partir de alguém fumando um cachimbo de crack. Tende a ter muito papel em lugares como este que os invasores utilizam para deitar, ou para usar como cobertores. Esta é também uma construção muito antiga, por isso, tomem cuidado com a estrutura porque as chances são de que foi construída toda em madeira, com pouca ou nenhuma estrutura metálica de suporte".

Nós todos rapidamente nos dividimos em grupos. Alguns dos rapazes correram para o elevador para começar a ver se havia alguém no piso superior. Mike e Eric correram para a mangueira e começaram a estabelecê-la para chegar às chamas que estavam saindo da janela do primeiro andar.

"Edward," Emmett me chamou, "você vem comigo. Vamos entrar pela porta da frente e ver se conseguimos encontrar alguém no porão".

Balancei minha cabeça em sua direção e o segui em direção ao prédio. Logo que entramos, vimos como a fumaça já era espessa lá dentro. Nós dois nos certificamos que nossas máscaras de oxigênio estavam seguras enquanto seguimos pelo prédio para localizar a escada para nos levar para baixo.

"Eu a encontrei." Gritei para Emmett, e ele assentiu.

Nós dois fizemos o nosso caminho para a escada. Nós podíamos ver as chamas a seguir e começamos a gritar enquanto cuidadosamente descemos os degraus para ver se havia qualquer pessoa lá embaixo.

_CRACK!_

Eu me virei e olhei para Emmett. Realização batendo em nós dois ao mesmo tempo... isso era ruim, muito ruim.

"Rápido! Vire-se!" Eu gritei com ele. "Saia das escadas! Elas estão cedendo... elas vão desmoronar!"

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão e virou-se e ambos começamos a correr de volta até as escadas.

_CRACK! BOOM!_

* * *

**# ****Bella POV #**

_Ring…ring…ring._

"Que diabos?" Eu pensei quando acordei ao som do toque do telefone.

Eu estava totalmente fora do ar e não conseguia entender o que me acordou.

_Ring…ring…ring._

Finalmente ocorreu-me que era meu celular. Rapidamente olhei para o relógio e notei que era três horas da manhã.

Inclinei-me e encontrei meu celular na minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu tateei até ele no escuro antes de abri-lo e ver quem estava me ligando a essa hora da noite.

_Rosalie?_

Eu cliquei no botão para atender.

"Olá? Rose?"

"Bella!" Ela disse histericamente, "Eu preciso que você me encontre no hospital agora!" Eu mal registrei o que ela estava dizendo porque ela estava gritando e chorando, e era difícil entendê-la.

_Hospital?_

"Espere, Rose, eu preciso que você se acalme. O que há de errado? Você está bem?"

Minha voz estava agora aproximando-se do nível frenético dela, e meu coração caiu no meu estômago enquanto eu a esperava me dizer o que estava errado.

Sua voz saiu num sussurro. "É Emmett e Edward... houve um acidente".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Adorei Bella cuidando de Edward e das coisas dele… tão fofo! E bem a cara do Emmett esse pedido de casamento... agora é esperar para saber o que vai acontecer com Edward e Emmett *roendo as unhas de preocupação*_

_Pessoal, eu sei que vc´s gostam dessa fic tanto quanto eu... então... vamos tentar chegar às 1000 reviews, até o final dela? *sonha alto*_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**# Bella POV #**

"Rosalie?" Eric disse suavemente, aproximando-se de nós cuidadosamente, o rosto solene. Rosalie atirou a cabeça para cima a partir do seu lugar de descanso... meu ombro. "Ele saiu da cirurgia e está na UTI. Uma enfermeira virá e levará você quando estiver tudo bem para você vê-lo. Lamento que eu não tenha mais nada a relatar. Você conseguiu falar com os pais dele?" Eric perguntou, esfregando as mãos sobre o rosto. Ele parecia tão cansado e derrotado. Nós todos sentimos a forma da sua aparência.

Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça, sua voz mal acima de um sussurro. "Não, eles estão de férias na Europa por duas semanas. Acabaram de sair na noite passada. Em... Emmett tem o itinerário deles em algum lugar na minha casa. Eu... eu só preciso encontrá-lo." Rosalie plantou o lado do seu rosto contra o meu ombro de novo, seus longos e grossos cabelos loiros criando um véu cobrindo seu rosto. Ela começou a soluçar baixinho, o corpo vibrando contra o meu, e meu coração se partiu por ela... e por mim. Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos pela zilionésima vez e começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Meu braço agarrou minha amiga mais apertado, como se isso fosse protegê-la da sua dor, e eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça, murmurando a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Pelo menos eu esperava que sim. Emmett não estava fora dos ferimentos ainda, mas era um bom sinal que ele estava fora da cirurgia.

Quando Alice, Jasper e eu chegamos ao hospital, Rose estava enrolada em uma bola em uma cadeira, chorando e quase inconsolável. Jasper tinham imediatamente levantado Rosalie e a descansado em seu colo enquanto seus braços a cercaram, tentando confortá-la da melhor maneira que ele podia. Ela agarrou sua camisa e fungou em seu pescoço, nem mesmo falando pelos primeiros quinze minutos. Alice e eu estávamos muito preocupadas com Edward, então nós fomos até o balcão das enfermeiras para saber mais sobre ele. Fomos informadas de que alguém desceria para falar com a gente logo que houvesse algum tipo de atualização. Nós a deixamos saber que nós sabíamos que os bombeiros estavam lá apoiando Edward e Emmett. Alice informou a enfermeira que era prima de Edward e o parente vivo mais próximo, e que eu era sua namorada. Ela nos deu um sorriso tenso e balançou a cabeça, como se ela não se importasse. _Vadia. _Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Alice, sentindo minha frustração, pegou minha mão e me levou de volta para onde Rose e Jasper estavam.

Não foi até que Eric e Mike vieram em nossa direção, seus rostos atados com a fuligem do fogo que eles tinham heroicamente combatido, que Rosalie encontrou sua voz. Eles ainda tinham suas botas e calças de fogo vestidas, suspensórios e tudo mais, mas eles tinham tirado seus casacos grossos. Ela tremulamente perguntou como estava seu noivo.

Eric e Mike começaram a nos dizer sobre a chamada do incêndio que eles tinham respondido em um galpão abandonado. Todos tinham se dividido, tentando encontrar a fonte do incêndio, com Edward e Emmett se dirigindo para o porão. Os caras nos informaram que não foi até eles estarem na entrada do armazém que eles souberam que algo tinha ido terrivelmente errado. Metade do chão tinha caído no porão junto com a escada que levava para baixo. Eles ouviram gritos e perceberam que estava vindo abaixo deles. Ao olhar para baixo, Mike e Eric viram Emmett e Edward presos debaixo de uma enorme pilha de tábuas de madeira. Nesse momento, Alice tinha me puxado para uma cadeira ao lado dela para que ela pudesse envolver os braços em volta de mim quando eu protetoramente cobri minha boca com as mãos para abafar os soluços que ameaçavam escapar.

Meu corpo todo tremia de sofrimento, mas eu precisava que os rapazes continuassem com a sua narrativa novamente, desesperada para saber como Edward e Emmett tinham caído nesta situação terrível. Balancei a cabeça, olhando para Mike, um sinal silencioso para eles continuarem. Então eles continuaram. Emmett estava gritando de dor, gritando que sentia como se algo estivesse esfaqueando-o pelo lado. O lado da sua cabeça estava sangrando e ele era incapaz de se mover sob a madeira que estava cobrindo-o. Emmett esteve semi-consciente o tempo todo durante o seu salvamento.

Edward, por outro lado, tinha sido indiferente. Seu capacete não estava com ele quando o encontraram, fazendo com que os caras deduzissem que ele deve ter caído com o impacto de bater no chão, ou durante a queda. Ele estava sangrando ao lado da sua cabeça também, e ele não estava se movendo.

Aparentemente, levou quase uma hora para libertar Emmett e Edward das suas presas pela madeira, cada um sendo extremamente cuidadoso em lidar com eles, no caso de eles terem quaisquer lesões na coluna vertebral. Emmett tinha um grande pedaço de madeira encravado na parte inferior das suas costas pela direita. Ele acabou tendo que retirar um dos seus rins porque foi perfurado pela madeira que atravessou seu lado. O rim ficou irreparável, por isso foi melhor removê-lo. Emmett também tinha um quadril quebrado que precisava de reparação e três costelas quebradas. Ele também sofreu uma concussão, mas a sua tomografia computadorizada e ressonância magnética não mostraram qualquer dano ao seu crânio ou cérebro.

Edward era uma história diferente. Eric havia dito que ele ainda estava em cirurgia, mas exatamente pelo que, ele não sabia. Ninguém tinha saído para dar uma verificação do seu status. Eles só sabiam que Edward havia sido retirado do P.S. para testes imediatos e, em seguida, uma cirurgia de emergência. Alice e eu estávamos morrendo de medo, então nós apenas nos abraçamos fortemente, enquanto Jasper supervisionava Rosalie. Mike e Eric nos disseram para agüentar firme e esperar até que Edward estivesse fora da cirurgia e que esperançosamente eles pudessem nos dizer alguma coisa então.

Isso foi há três horas atrás, e eu estava prestes a enlouquecer. Eu queria tanto saber o que tinha acontecido com Edward. Eu queria que ele estivesse bem. Eu _precisava_ que ele estivesse bem porque sem Edward na minha vida, eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia até mesmo funcionar mais. Foi quando isso me atingiu como um raio. Eu não estava me apaixonando por Edward... eu já estava. Eu o amava, mente, corpo e alma, e eu precisava dele sempre comigo. Eu não estava inteira sem ele, e por cada minuto que ele ainda estava em cirurgia, um pedaço de mim foi sendo descartado para nada. Edward me completava e, sem ele, eu simplesmente não estava certa. Eu me levantei, soltando de Alice, minha epifania fazendo meus movimentos um pouco nervosos.

"O quê? O que é isso?" Alice questionou, claramente assustada com o meu movimento, os olhos arregalados de espanto.

"Eu o amo, Alice. Eu nunca quero estar sem Edward. Nunca. Estou completamente de cabeça para baixo de tão apaixonada por Edward".

Alice apertou minha mão na dela e mostrou-me um sorriso caloroso. "Oh, querida, eu sei que você ama. E eu acho que é bastante seguro dizer que ele está apaixonado por você também".

"Sério? Você realmente acha isso, Alice?" Eu perguntei, na esperança de que as palavras da minha melhor amiga pudessem ser verdade.

"Claro, bobinha. Eu vejo a forma como vocês olham um para o outro. É o mesmo olhar que Japer e eu damos um ao outro. Você e Edward estavam destinados a ficar juntos".

"Você sabe que no início desta semana, Edward brincou de fazer uma troca de companheiros de quarto?" Reuni pela expressão chocada de Alice que seria um _não_. Eu balancei a cabeça, "Sim. Eu fiquei tão surpresa. Quero dizer, ele pode estar apenas dizendo isso em tom de brincadeira, mas na maioria das vezes há alguma verdade por trás do que é dito de uma forma brincando, certo?"

"Bella, querida, não é na maioria das vezes. Há verdade em _tudo_ o que pretende ser uma piada. Ele pode estar medindo a sua reação." Alice disse, balançando as sobrancelhas. Eu ri, como uma risada real da barriga. Foi bom rir um pouco, dadas as circunstâncias. Eu quase me senti normal... quase. Ela me deu um abraço reconfortante e depois levantou-se para se esticar. Estávamos sentadas por um bom tempo agora. Ela bocejou enquanto estendeu os braços sobre a cabeça. "Ok, eu estou precisando desesperadamente de um café. Quer um pouco?"

Suspirei, "Sim, isso seria ótimo. Na verdade, eu gostaria de ir com você." Virei para a minha Rose e Jasper. "Hey, Jas, Rosalie? Vocês querem um café? Alice e eu vamos dar uma corrida ao refeitório".

"Sim, por favor. Leite e um pacote de adoçante, Bells." Rosalie disse, enxugando o sono dos seus olhos. Ela esteve encostada no peito de Jasper por um longo tempo.

"Café é tudo o que eu preciso. Alice sabe como eu gosto." Jasper disse, tendo sua oportunidade de levantar e esticar, já que Rosalie já não estava mais sentada no colo dele em sua cadeira.

Uma vez que paguei pelos nossos cafés, encontrei Alice do lado de fora no corredor. Ela bateu seu telefone celular fechado, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Então, tio Carlisle e tia Esme devem estar aqui ao meio-dia de amanhã. É o mais cedo que eles podem chegar. Eles vão alugar um carro, então ninguém precisa ir buscá-los".

"Isso é ótimo. Eu queria que estivéssemos nos vendo em melhores condições, no entanto." Eu disse quando começamos a fazer o nosso caminho de volta para a sala de espera.

"Eu também." Alice afirmou, tristeza escorrendo da sua voz. Esme e Carlisle estariam vindo para visitar Alice e Edward para o Natal em duas semanas. Ambos estavam tão animados pela visita deles. Na verdade, nós deveríamos comprar nossas árvores de Natal e decorá-las juntos esta semana. Meu coração apertou ao pensar que provavelmente não seríamos capazes de fazer isso agora.

Quando chegamos à área de espera, Jasper estava sentado lendo uma revista. "Onde está Rosalie?" Eu perguntei, entregando-lhe o café e estabelecendo o de Rose sobre a mesa ao lado dele.

"Eric veio dizer que ela podia ir sentar-se com Emmett. Ele estava acordando e pediu para vê-la." Jasper disse, tomando um gole de café.

"Oh, graças a Deus que ele acordou. Essa é uma ótima notícia." Eu sorri, esperando que ouviríamos algumas boas notícias sobre Edward em breve.

Exatamente então, Mike entrou com um médico, apontando na direção de Alice. Ele balançou a cabeça e caminhou em nossa direção, tirando a touca de cirurgião no processo.

Agarrei a minha mão à de Alice enquanto Jasper se aproximou e colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela. Mike veio para o meu lado para oferecer apoio. Éramos uma pequena família tentando enfrentar a tempestade em conjunto, se preparando para o impacto que isso provavelmente teria.

"Você é a prima de Edward Cullen?"

"Sim, senhor. Eu sou Alice Cullen. Está... Edward está bem?" Alice falou timidamente, sua mão apertando a minha.

"Eu sou o Dr. Demitri, o neurocirurgião atribuído ao caso do seu primo." Ele olhou para nós, seu rosto não dando nenhum sinal, mas havia uma seriedade nele.

"Um neurocirurgião?" Jasper perguntou. "Como em ferimentos na cabeça e no cérebro?"

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu o Dr. Demitri. Ele olhou na direção de Alice e concentrou sua atenção nela. "Edward foi trazido com ferimentos múltiplos. O mais grave sendo o seu traumatismo craniano. Edward tem o que é chamado de Lesão Cerebral Traumática. Pelo que interroguei dos seus colegas de trabalho, Edward não tinha o capacete quando ele caiu no chão. Ele tinha uma laceração aberta bem abaixo da linha do seu cabelo acima da sua têmpora, que precisou levar 50 pontos para fechá-la. A ressonância magnética e a tomografia computadorizada que foram feitas em Edward indicaram que ele tinha algum inchaço do cérebro e um pequeno coágulo de sangue formado decorrente do trauma sofrido. Eu tive que abrir para chegar ao coágulo e reduzir o inchaço fazendo a sucção do líquido estranho ao redor do seu cérebro. A cirurgia correu bem e o coágulo foi removido. Agora, temos de esperar para ver o quanto, se for o caso, de oxigênio foi perdido para o cérebro. O tempo é um presente agora. Permitirá a cura e o repouso. O corpo dele precisa descansar o máximo possível, após um incidente tão traumático. Ele será monitorado por máquinas que vão assistir a sua atividade cerebral até que ele acorde por conta própria".

"Acorde? Quanto tempo você acha que levará antes que ele acorde?" Alice questionou. Sua mão estava matando a minha, tornando-a dormente. Bom. Eu precisava sentir-me dormente porque eu não queria sentir nada mesmo. Ouvir o que aconteceu com Edward e a cirurgia que ele precisou em seu cérebro, foi demais para eu processar. Eu o amava e desejava tanto que ele não tivesse que passar por tudo isso. Eu gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer. Eu odiava me sentir tão impotente.

"Tivemos que colocar Edward em coma induzido. É melhor para monitorar o seu progresso dessa maneira. Além do mais, com as outras cirurgias que ele teve, é melhor deixar o corpo dele se curar dessa maneira. Estes tipos de coma induzido geralmente duram cerca de cinco a sete dias em um determinado paciente. Dada a gravidade da sua condição, eu não ficaria surpreso se ele durasse os sete dias integralmente." Respondeu o médico.

Eu odeio o comportamento dos médicos. Eles são sempre muito frios, impessoais, como se eles não dessem a mínima. Eu sei que eles são basicamente treinados para não se envolverem pessoalmente, mas esse homem precisa parecer como se estivesse chateado por perder uma partida de golfe? Eu queria dar um soco naquele olhar em seu rosto.

"Você disse que havia outras lesões. Você pode dizer quais são elas?" Eu perguntei, um pouco forçada, mas eu não me importei.

"Certamente. Edward tinha uma clavícula quebrada que precisava de reparação. Ele agora tem uma placa de metal e seis parafusos que prendem seus ossos juntos. Os ossos estavam a 1,5 cm de distância, então uma placa foi necessária. Ele tinha um rasgo na articulação do ombro que precisou de pontos também. Seu pulso também foi quebrado em dois lugares, e ele tem três costelas quebradas. Seu tornozelo está muito torcido também. Aquelas escadas em que ele caiu devem ter sido muito íngremes, e ele deve ter caído do topo delas, a fim de sustentar os ferimentos que ele tinha. Seu primo é muito sortudo, senhora".

"Quando é que podemos vê-lo?" Eu saltei na conversa de novo, desesperadamente querendo ver meu Edward por mim mesma, vê-lo em carne e beijar suas feridas para longe.

"Ele está na UTI. Por que vocês não sobem em cerca de 15 minutos e vão para o posto da enfermagem. Vou informá-las que vocês três estão vindo." Dr. Demitri nos deu um pequeno sorriso, então se virou e se afastou.

"Jesus, eu não posso acreditar nisso! Eu só queria que tivéssemos estado lá antes. Nós estávamos na outra ponta do edifício. Não tínhamos idéia que o chão caiu." Mike castigou-se, balançando sua cabeça. "Dois dos nossos irmãos estão lá lutando para ficar saudáveis, enquanto alguns de nós foram tratados por algo pequeno, como inalação de fumaça, ou nada assim".

"Hey. Não diga isso, Mike. Isso não é culpa de ninguém. Isto é parte do seu trabalho e vem com o território. É por isso que seu trabalho é extremamente heróico. Por favor, não se culpe. Eu não acho que Emmett, ou Edward, quereriam que você fizesse isso." Eu consolei Mike, envolvendo meu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eles eram uma verdadeira fraternidade e, independentemente das suas diferenças, eles estão sempre cuidando um do outro.

Eu vi a prova de exatamente quão forte a unidade destes homens era quando chegamos ao andar que abrigava a UTI onde Emmett e Edward estavam. Todos os rapazes do quartel estavam lá, inclusive os que pareciam que tinham recentemente saído da cama e nem sequer estavam de plantão. As lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos diante do amor, compaixão e solidariedade que estes homens grandes e fortes mostravam pelos seus colegas bombeiros. Eles pareciam tão desesperados quando se viraram para olhar na minha direção e de Alice. Os caras balançaram suas cabeças e mal conseguiram reunir um meio sorriso. Foi então que eu percebi que, o que eu estava prestes a entrar não seria bonito.

Seth e Eric vieram em nossa direção, imediatamente envolvendo Alice e eu em um abraço reconfortante. Deixei escapar um soluço no ombro de Seth, enquanto senti Alice tremer contra mim. Nós nos afastamos e eu virei para Alice. "Você está pronta para entrar?"

Só então, uma enfermeira veio saindo de um quarto. Ela olhou-nos e começou a falar. "Apenas dois de cada vez podem entrar. Vocês não podem ficar muito tempo, apenas cinco minutos." Ela afirmou isso com naturalidade.

"Alice, querida," Jasper sussurrou, "por que você e Bella não entram? Eu serei capaz de visitar Edward e Emmett amanhã".

"Ok." Alice fungou. "Obrigada. Eu te amo tanto, você sabe disso?" Alice colocou os braços ao redor do amor da sua vida e beijou sua bochecha. Ela se virou para mim, "Vamos, Bells." Alice pegou minha mão e nós nos aproximamos da porta de Edward como se estivéssemos caminhando para a morte. Na verdade, isso é o que eu senti. Nunca fiquei tão aliviada por ter minha melhor amiga aqui comigo.

Alice virou a maçaneta e nós entramos, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de nós. A primeira coisa que nos saudou foi o sinal sonoro de um monitor. Era um sinal de bipe suave, lento e constante. O som de chiado é o que nos fez finalmente olhar para cima. Isso é quando meu coração se partiu e meus joelhos quase cederam que eu imediatamente agarrei Alice em busca de apoio. Ela estava fazendo o mesmo comigo. Demos passos cuidadosos em direção à cama, como se estivéssemos grudadas no quadril, nunca deixando o lado uma da outra, e não dizendo uma palavra. Quanto mais perto chegávamos da cama, mais Edward entrava à vista e mais real isso era.

Ali, na nossa frente, estava Edward, deitado tão pacificamente. A única luz acesa no quarto era aquela acima da sua cama, lançando um farol de luz, colocando esse homem em exposição. Edward estava ligado a um respirador, e mesmo que eu houvesse assumido que ele estaria em um porque ele estava em coma, não fez o choque de vê-lo tão indefeso assim, nem mesmo respirando por conta própria, nada melhor. Sua mão esquerda e punho estavam cobertos em um gesso rígido.

"Oh, sua pobre cabeça." Alice chorou baixinho, enquanto observávamos que a cabeça de Edward estava envolta em gaze branca, com apenas um tufo de cabelo bronze-amarronzado espiando através do topo. Nós soltamos uma da outra e fomos em cada lado dele, deslizando sobre uma cadeira para que pudéssemos sentar.

"Eu... eu tenho certeza que você realmente deve conversar com pacientes em coma para que eles possam ouvir a sua voz. Eu não acho que isso é feito apenas nos filmes." Alice gaguejou. Ela colocou sua mão suavemente sobre a dele, esfregando sobre os dedos dele com os dela. "Edward, é Alice. Espero que você possa me ouvir. Você vai ficar bem, sabe?" Quando ela parou de falar, ela olhou para mim, e eu sei que o seu rosto refletia o meu quando um par de lágrimas escapou e derramou pelas nossas faces. Eu balancei a cabeça para ela continuar. Ela limpou a garganta. "Sua mãe e seu pai estão chegando amanhã, então você tem que acordar logo, ok? Você deveria nos ajudar a escolher a nossa árvore de Natal. Você ama esta época do ano, então, por favor, acorde logo. Eu vou embora agora, mas estarei de volta amanhã com Jasper. Ele espera que você fique melhor também. Bella está aqui e acho que ela quer falar com você. Amo você, primo." Alice terminou e ergueu a mão de Edward e a beijou.

Alice levantou-se como se estivesse indo embora. "Não. Fique, Alice. Eu realmente quero você aqui comigo." Eu precisava do seu apoio, e eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Eu queria que ela ouvisse a minha declaração de amor ao seu primo. Eu não sentia a necessidade de esconder isso.

Enlacei meus dedos com os dele o melhor que pude, considerando que a maioria da sua mão estava coberta pelo gesso. Mesmo em coma, Edward ainda poderia fazer minha pele formigar. Eu esperava, com toda a minha força, que ele sentisse isso também. Ele ficava sempre espantado em como nossos corpos pareciam se conectar em algum nível metafísico onde estávamos tão ligados um ao outro. Limpei meus olhos com a outra mão antes de falar. "Hey, babe." Eu comecei em um sussurro. "Você é tão corajoso, você sabe disso?" Eu ri suavemente com o que sua reação ao que eu disse seria. "Eu sei que se você pudesse, você estaria rolando seus olhos para mim agora. É verdade, e você ainda tem uma placa pendurada em um quartel dos bombeiros de Chicago para provar isso. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, e eu admiro você muito. Por favor, volte para mim, Edward. Eu não posso esperar para estar aninhada em seus braços novamente. Eu te amo. Eu amo. Eu sou tão apaixonado por você, Edward Cullen, então é melhor você acordar logo para que eu possa dizer-lhe isso quando você estiver consciente. Eu tenho amado você por um tempo, e eu não tenho medo de ser aquela a dizer isso primeiro. A vida é simplesmente curta demais para se incomodar com isso. Então, acorde e deixe-me olhar nos seus lindos olhos verdes e dizer a você o quão incrível você é e o quanto eu te amo." Levantei-me e inclinei-me sobre ele para beijar sua testa e, em seguida, seus olhos. Beijei o curativo que cobria seus pontos e escovei meus lábios contra os curativos no seu ombro e clavícula, na esperança de aliviar um pouco a dor, esperando que ele pudesse sentir-me querendo curá-lo. Fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo, rezando para que Edward ficasse melhor e acordasse logo.

Dei a Alice um pequeno sorriso e nós saímos do quarto de Edward.

Os próximos seis dias passaram como um borrão. Infelizmente, não pude visitar Edward todos os dias porque eu tinha que trabalhar. As férias de Natal estavam prestes a começar na próxima semana, e eu não podia tirar uma folga antes de uma longa pausa. Eu ficaria fora por duas semanas, e eu planejava nunca sair do lado dele. Alice tinha a gerente da sua boutique assumindo todas as operações até depois do Natal para que ela pudesse estar com Edward e passar tempo com sua tia e tio. Carlisle e Esme acabaram chegando na tarde após o acidente de Emmett e Edward. Eles estavam claramente perturbados por Edward estar em coma, mas a atitude otimista de Carlisle havia inspirado Esme, e eles rapidamente transformaram seus pensamentos para positivos.

Jasper e eu caímos em uma rotina onde iríamos para o trabalho juntos e, em seguida, no final do expediente, ele nos levaria para o hospital. Eu não podia suportar ficar longe de Edward, com medo de que ele acordaria quando eu não estivesse lá para testemunhar isso, mas eu tinha meu celular comigo o tempo todo, no caso de Alice me ligar com novas atualizações. Emmett foi retirado da UTI um par de dias atrás e colocado em um quarto regular. Rosalie mal tinha deixado Emmett, salvo por um dia em que ela arrumou uma mala com algumas das suas roupas e artigos de higiene necessários, optando por ficar e tomar banho no quarto dele. Ele era tão barulhento como sempre, querendo sair do hospital logo que ele foi autorizado a se levantar e andar um pouco. Ouvir Emmett contar o que realmente aconteceu foi devastador e assustador, como algo saído de um filme. De vez em quando, quando uma conversa aleatória chegava a uma trégua, Emmett simplesmente balançaria a cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas e dizendo, "Se eu apenas tivesse dito algo um pouco mais cedo. Teríamos chegado ao topo das escadas a tempo." Imediatamente nós o silenciávamos por pensar dessa forma. Ele claramente se culpava por Edward estar em coma, nem mesmo se preocupando com ele mesmo. Emmett sempre foi de coração mole assim. Ele vem como essa grande e forte figura autoritária, o que ele é, mas o que a maioria das pessoas não consegue ver é o lado terno e sincero, que faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que ele ama. Ele era realmente nosso urso de pelúcia reconfortante.

Emmett foi autorizado a dar pequenas caminhadas curtas pelo corredor com Rosalie, conforme as ordens do seu enfermeiro. Ele queria visitar Edward, então nós o ajudamos com uma cadeira de rodas e conseguimos permissão para levá-lo até o quarto dele. Assim que entramos, era como uma pequena terra de Natal. Havia luzes coloridas envoltas em torno das janelas e havia uma pequena árvore de Natal na mesa de cabeceira, com luzinhas e minúsculos enfeites que a adornavam. Os cartões de _fique bem _que os meus alunos fizeram para ele estavam colados nas paredes. O lugar parecia tão festivo, tudo o que podíamos fazer era sorrir. Entrei e envolvi Esme em um abraço firme.

"O quarto dele está lindo, Esme." Eu sorri, olhando em volta mais uma vez.

"Obrigada, querida. A época do ano favorita de Edward é o Natal. Ele sempre ficou tão fascinado olhando as luzes decorativas. Eram sempre a sua parte favorita da estação".

Carlisle riu da cadeira reclinada no canto do quarto. Ele tinha fixado residência lá alguns dias atrás, optando por completar palavras cruzadas, esperando pacientemente pelo seu filho sair do seu torpor. "Edward amaria a qualquer momento que caminhávamos pela nossa vizinhança, enquanto ele apontava a sua decoração de luzes favorita. Eram sempre aquelas com as malucas luzes piscando e Papai Noel nelas. Estou falando sobre as casas que eram desagradavelmente decoradas e a casa era coberta de luzes".

Todos nós rimos um pouco, o som parecendo tão estranho, considerando que não tínhamos sido capazes de realmente deixar ir e ser feliz até Edward acordar. Éramos todos autênticas bombinhas-relógio pisando graciosamente em torno uns dos outros, com medo se um batesse no outro, criando algum pequeno e triste efeito dominó.

Esme aproximou-se e beijou a testa do seu filho amorosamente. "Certo, Edward, você ama as luzes? E quanto a sempre brigar comigo sobre a colocação de luzes coloridas, em vez das luzes brancas que eu sempre preferi. Venha, meu filho, abra os seus olhos para que você possa ver quais as luzes que eu escolhi para decorar o seu quarto. São brancas, ou são coloridas? Você não está nem um pouco curioso?" Ela estava segurando a mão boa dele e de repente ela ofegou.

"Puta merda! Ele... ele acabou de mover os dedos!" Ela gritou. "Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito pelo meu linguajar, mas... puta merda! Ele os moveu novamente! Carlisle, chame o médico!" Carlisle estava em pé e fora do quarto em um flash.

"Edward, querido, você pode me ouvir?" Esme continuou. "É hora de acordar agora. Todo mundo está aqui para vê-lo, incluindo a sua Bella. Venha aqui, querida." Ela acenou para mim e eu de bom grado fui ao lado dela e levemente agarrei os dedos de Edward.

"Hey, babe." Eu sussurrei escovando meus lábios contra a sua têmpora. "Eu estou aqui, e eu não posso esperar para ver esses lindos olhos verdes de novo. Você precisa ver como a sua mãe decorou seu quarto. Está lindo, Edward. Assim como você." Eu me inclinei para beijar sua orelha levemente, sussurrando, "Eu te amo".

"Oh meu Deus! Ele fez de novo! Ele moveu a mão toda dessa vez. Acho que ele ouviu você, Bella. Graças a Deus ele está respondendo." Esme disse com a voz embargada, segurando o soluço que ela desesperadamente queria deixar sair.

"Vamos lá, cara. Acorde para que eu possa ver a sua bunda feia." Emmett riu. "Eu quero ter uma corrida de cadeira de rodas com você. Essas coisas são muito legais." Nós todos rimos e reviramos os olhos. Foi bom voltar ao normal um pouco, especialmente com Edward começando a mostrar sinais de sair do coma.

Tudo o que aconteceu depois aconteceu num piscar de olhos. Edward apertou a mão de Esme e seus olhos atiraram abertos, como se estivessem vindo diretamente para fora da cavidade ocular. Ele começou a engasgar com o tubo que estava alojado em sua garganta. Ele parecia estar em convulsão. Eu recuei, começando a chorar e soluçar em minhas mãos. Rose aproximou-se para colocar os braços em volta dos meus ombros, me confortando. Foi assustador ver Edward assim, assustado e com dores. Carlisle correu para dentro com duas enfermeiras, que correram para Edward para parar o respirador, enquanto a outra começou a puxar a fita branca do seu rosto, tirando o tubo da sua boca lentamente. Quando o tubo foi removido, as costas de Edward arquearam para fora da cama e ele ofegou por ar. Ele caiu de volta para baixo e começou a respirar rápido, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Ele estava piscando freneticamente, olhando ao redor da sala. Ele estava desorientado, e nenhum de nós queria bombardeá-lo. Nós estávamos esperando que ele falasse.

Uma das enfermeiras derramou um copo de água da jarra e o segurou na boca de Edward. "Sua garganta vai ficar realmente áspera e coçando agora. Então, antes que você fale, você acha que pode tentar tomar um gole desta água? Acene uma vez se você pode me entender".

Edward acenou com a cabeça uma vez em entendimento.

"Ótimo. Aqui está." A enfermeira disse calmamente, enquanto Edward tomou um gole de tentativa. Ele fez uma careta de dor quando engoliu. Ele tomou outro gole. "Ok, Edward. Vamos levantar a sua cama um pouco mais para que você possa sentar-se melhor".

Edward acenou sua aprovação enquanto a metade de cima da cama começou a levantar um pouco, fazendo Edward sentar-se ereto. Ele ainda estava avaliando o ambiente e seus habitantes.

"Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?" A voz angelical de Edward finalmente esvoaçou pelo ar. Era tão grogue e um som de arranhado. Deixei escapar um choro abafado, enquanto Esme soluçava completamente. Rose fungou e limpou algumas lágrimas do seu rosto. "Por que vocês todos estão chorando?"

"Oh, querido, nós estamos apenas muito aliviados que você está bem e acordado. Você está acordado!" Esme cantou para o seu filho.

"Por que eu não estaria acordado? Você-" Ele apontou na direção de Emmett, "Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?"

"Nós caímos através de uma escada filha de uma mãe em um incêndio, cara. Estávamos juntos. Eu tive algumas lesões também." Emmett respondeu, girando a cadeira para perto dele.

"Jesus. Todo mundo está bem? Como estão Pete e Garrett? Você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu com eles." Edward parecia horrorizado que seus amigos poderiam ter se ferido também.

"Edward, querido." Esme começou suavemente, "Pete e Garrett estão em Chicago. Você está em Seattle, e este é Emmett, o Capitão da sua companhia de bombeiros".

Edward olhou ao redor novamente, então focou sua atenção de volta para Emmett. "Oh, hey. Emmett, certo. Você é amigo de Alice, certo? Você me ajudou a conseguir este emprego, certo?"

"Isso mesmo, cara. Você se lembra de mim, não é? Você se lembra de estar no incêndio?"

"Não... nada. Minha cabeça parece meio confusa, então eu não tenho certeza. Ah, espere... sim, eu conheço você. Hum, eu moro com você, certo?" Seu rosto estava amassado, confuso com o seu entorno.

Emmett sorriu, "Você está correto, senhor. Não se preocupe, Edward, as coisas vão voltar para você. Você tem um grande sistema de apoio aqui. Nós vamos responder a quaisquer perguntas que você tiver, amigo".

Eu estava esperando por Edward chamar-me porque Deus sabe que eu queria correr para os braços dele e confortá-lo e dizer a ele que ele ficaria bem. No entanto, eu não queria pressioná-lo, então eu esperei por ele e fiquei com Rosalie na porta.

Edward levantou o braço para examinar seu gesso, mas porque ele não sabia que tinha uma clavícula quebrada e um ombro quebrado, seu braço não foi muito longe antes de Edward gemer de dor, soltando o braço ao seu lado.

"Filho da puta! Jesus, isso dói!" Ele hesitantemente levantou sua mão boa e sentiu a gaze em volta da cabeça. Ele examinou o quarto de novo, olhando para ninguém em particular. "Alguém pode, por favor, me dizer o que diabos aconteceu com o meu corpo? Eu me sinto como uma múmia com toda essa merda em mim".

"Edward, querido... o linguajar." Esme repreendeu levemente, andando até ele e tomando sua mão na dela.

"Desculpe, mãe. Eu apenas estou tão confuso e eu odeio esse sentimento. Hey, onde está Alice?"

"Eu acho que ela está no refeitório pegando um pouco de café com Jasper. Eles ficarão em êxtase que você está acordado." Esme respondeu. Ela olhou para mim, tentando esconder o olhar de simpatia em seus olhos. Ela olhou entre Edward e eu, tentando retransmitir alguma mensagem para mim, ao que pareceu. "Bella, você sabe onde está Alice?" Ela me perguntou, provavelmente fazendo isso de propósito para que Edward me notasse.

"Acho que eu a ouvi dizendo que precisava fazer um telefonema para sua loja, em seguida, querendo pegar uma xícara de café." Eu disse suavemente, encontrando a minha voz novamente. Rose apertou minha mão em apoio. Olhei na direção de Edward, nossos olhos finalmente fazendo uma conexão. Fiz brotar um pequeno sorriso para ele.

"Você." Ele disse suavemente, um sorriso quente enfeitando seus lábios.

"Oi." Eu respondi, soltando a mão de Rosalie, encontrando meu equilíbrio novamente. Comecei a me mover lentamente na direção dele. Eu estava tão nervosa, fiquei atrapalhada com as minhas mãos na minha frente. Eu poderia dizer que todos os olhos estavam sobre o nosso reencontro. Foi tão amargo, eu podia sentir isso e eu não podia esperar para lhe dar um beijo. Eu queria envolver meus braços em torno dele protetoramente e apenas sentir sua presença. Eu queria desesperadamente dizer a ele que eu o amava. Parei ao pé da sua cama, querendo dar-lhe algum espaço. Dado o olhar na cara dele, foi melhor que eu fiz isso por enquanto. O sorriso de Edward caiu um pouco, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Eu queria tanto saber o que ele estava pensando. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado um pouco, e dei-lhe um outro sorriso.

"Eu pensei que não teria a oportunidade de falar com você de novo." Edward falou.

"Sério? Por que isso?" Respondi docemente.

"Bem, porque eu fui um idiota total com você no outro dia. Eu propositalmente disse a você que eu não poderia mostrar a sua turma ao redor porque eu estava chateado que eu não fui capaz de ir para os atendimentos de incêndios ainda." Ele se virou para Emmett, "Sim, sinto muito por isso. Eu sei que você faz essas viagens de campo, e ela simplesmente apareceu de forma inesperada".

"Está tudo bem, cara. Eu sei que você não quis dizer nada com isso." Emmett respondeu, fazendo contato visual comigo como se estivesse tentando transmitir, _o que diabos está acontecendo?_ Eu não tinha idéia, mas eu definitivamente estava pensando a mesma coisa. Edward estava terrivelmente confuso e misturando eventos juntos. Eu estava esperando que quando o médico entrasse no quarto, ele explicaria o que está acontecendo.

Edward começou a falar comigo novamente. "E você, Bella, certo? Você é a melhor amiga de Alice? Eu planejava pedir desculpas a você sobre o meu comportamento rude. Desculpe. Quando eu sair daqui, eu posso fazer isso para você e sua turma. Isso estaria bem?"

Meu coração afundou, meu peito contraiu. Eu me senti toda quente e tonta, como se eu fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, fazendo com que tudo na minha visão ficasse borrado. Isso é exatamente como eu me sentia. Eu era uma grande porra de borrão, girando fora de controle, pronta para simplesmente perder isso. Meu rosto estava vermelho e eu me senti aquecida e pegajosa, como se eu estivesse sob luzes que cegam do palco. Eu sabia que todos estavam me observando. Por fora, eu estava apenas parada em estado de choque, com lágrimas brotando no meu rosto, mas, por dentro, eu estava gritando na minha cabeça, rasgando as minhas entranhas em pedaços. Eu nunca quis tanto correr de um quarto. Meu namorado, um dos meus melhores amigos, o homem por quem eu estava apaixonada, _meu_ Edward não tinha a porra da idéia de quem eu era. Considere-me sem vida.

"Uhm... s-sim, isso seria bom." Eu botei pra fora, mal conseguindo falar porque eu estava segurando minhas entranhas torcidas de soluçar. Eu estava continuamente enxugando as lágrimas dos meus olhos, o que foi infrutífero, considerando que elas não paravam de derramar dos meus olhos.

"Edward, querido. Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer a Bella?" Carlisle pulou na conversa, dando-me um olhar de simpatia.

"Bem, ela vive com Alice, não é? Eu tenho certeza que vou conhecê-la um pouco melhor, então eu posso consertar de ter sido um idiota com ela. Por que ela está chorando?" Ele olhou para mim, um olhar preocupado no seu rosto. "Você está bem, Bella?"

"Edward, você conhece Bella muito bem. Na verdade, ela é sua namorada. Você já esteve com ela por alguns meses." Esme entrou na conversa, tentando ajudar a causa. Senti um corpo mover-se até mim. Virei um pouco para ver Rosalie me dando um sorriso triste. Eu queria me enrolar no pescoço dela e desaparecer completamente. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Esta merda só acontece nos filmes, certo?

"Namorada! Não, me desculpe, mas eu já estou saindo com outra pessoa." Edward me encarou, suas feições duras e severas. "Sem querer ofender, você é um nocaute e qualquer um seria muito sortudo por ter você, mas eu já tenho uma namorada".

Eu não sabia o que dizer, e todos nós permanecemos parados e arremessamos nossos olhos para frente e para trás uns aos outros, perguntando sobre o que diabos Edward estava falando.

"Falando de namoradas, mãe, onde está Tanya?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam disso tudo? Felizmente Emmett está se recuperando bem, agora é esperar que Edward consiga se recuperar completamente e lembre quem é Bella e de tudo o que aconteceu com ele..._

_Quero agradecer especialmente à Rafa, Lari, Jhessy e D, que surtaram com o cap. anterior e deixaram muitas reviews! E, graças a elas, o cap. está vindo um pouco antes, já que bombardearam minha caixa de e-mails pedindo mais caps. do bombeirão logo! Obrigada família PP! Amo vc's!  
_

_E como eu sei que vc's estão surtando com esse finalzinho tb, se forem bastante "generosas", posto um cap. antes como "bônus" pra vc's! Provavelmente no domingo!  
_

_O cap. anterior recebeu __**68**__ reviews! Que tal chegarmos a pelo menos isso, ou mais, para ganharem um cap. extra?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota das Autoras:**

**~*~* ATENÇÃO: LENÇOS DE PAPEL PODEM SER NECESSÁRIOS ~*~***

Apenas dizendo...

POR FAVOR, LEIAM A NOTA NO FINAL DESTE CAPÍTULO QUANDO TERMINAREM DE LÊ-LO.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**# Bella POV #**

"Ele está com amnésia pós-traumática. É por isso que ele está tendo dificuldade para lembrar certos... eventos." Alice disse hesitantemente, uma carranca adornando seu rosto. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando não ferir meus sentimentos. Isso era difícil para todos nós entendermos. Ela puxou uma cadeira do outro lado do quarto e a trouxe para o sofá onde Rosalie, Jasper e eu estávamos sentados.

Os meus sentimentos estavam feridos? Sim, claro que eles estavam, mas não era culpa de Edward que ele não conseguia se lembrar de partes específicas da sua vida, ou das pessoas nela, como eu sendo sua namorada, por exemplo. Meus joelhos cederam um pouco quando Edward perguntou onde estava Tanya. Eu me senti como se tivesse levado um tiro no peito, batendo a vida para fora de mim. O quarto, e todos nele, borraram na minha visão, quase girando em torno de mim. Dominada pela sensação de náuseas, eu sabia que tinha que sair da porra daquele quarto dele antes que eu desmaiasse e perturbasse Edward ainda mais. Ele já tinha perguntado por que eu estava chorando e eu não queria que ele começasse a perguntar sobre a minha sanidade mental. Eu estava, afinal, em um estado extremamente frágil, pronta para entrar em combustão em um momento breve. Rose ainda estava ao meu lado quando ela pegou minha mão e me guiou para fora do quarto. Ela nos levou pelo corredor até uma sala de espera e conduziu-me a tomar assento no sofá. Envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim protetoramente, coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e comecei a chorar baixinho, meu corpo tremendo cada vez que eu respirava apenas para deixar o soluço arranhar seu caminho para fora do meu peito. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos, apertando meus olhos fechados, como se desejando afastar o que estava acontecendo para que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal.

Quem eu estava enganando? Absolutamente nada estava normal, e eu temia que nunca seria novamente.

Rose ocasionalmente murmuraria para mim que tudo ficaria bem e que Edward estava apenas confuso agora. Ela permitiu-me chorar até que minhas lágrimas secassem. Eu precisava deixar tudo sair porque eu sabia que não deveria agir assim na frente de Edward se eu queria que ele se lembrasse de mim. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era assustá-lo e que ele se afastasse de mim. Então, eu deixo as lágrimas escaparem dos meus olhos em uma enxurrada forte, permitindo-me a oportunidade de liberar a minha angústia. Eu não estava apenas chorando por mim. Eu também estava chorando por Edward porque ele teria que ouvir sobre o que aconteceu com Tanya e reviver essa horrível tragédia mais uma vez, sem dúvida rasgando em pedaços o progresso que ele fez em finalmente deixar ir e perdoar a si mesmo pela morte dela. Todos aqueles passos perdidos por causa dos ferimentos que ele sofreu enquanto fazia o que ele mais amava... combater incêndios. Às vezes, são as coisas que você mais ama que podem machucá-lo profundamente... e Edward estava prestes a ser devastado. Só de pensar nisso me fez balançar a cabeça para frente e para trás tanto que eu não podia parar. Jasper teve que desgarrar-me de Rosalie para me fazer parar meus movimentos. Senti o sofá mergulhar em uma direção quando Jasper tomou o seu lugar ao meu lado, virando-me para encará-lo. Eu mal conseguia abrir meus olhos, as luzes fluorescentes muito duras e intrusivas nas minhas retinas. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam provavelmente vermelhos e inchados.

Jasper pegou um lenço da caixa que estava sobre a mesa do lado e começou a enxugar meus olhos suavemente. Rosalie esfregava minhas costas gentilemente enquanto nós três ficamos sentados em silêncio absoluto, sem dúvida refletindo sobre o que havia ocorrido. De vez em quando, eu puxava em respirações consecutivas, fazendo com que meu corpo tremesse enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. Foi quando eu estava graciosamente assoando o nariz, fazendo sons como buzina, que Alice tinha entrado na sala. Cabeça baixa, ela parou diante de nós com as mãos aninhadas profundamente nos bolsos da calça jeans. Todos nós esperamos em silêncio enquanto ela nos atualizava da condição de Edward.

_A__mnésia pós-traumática._ Eu senti como se estivesse em um episódio de _Grey's Anatomy_. Era bastante adequado, visto que Jasper era meu _George _e Rosalie era a minha _Christina_ no momento.

"O médico disse se ele algum dia recuperaria todas as memórias que ele perdeu?" Jasper perguntou a Alice, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos. Eu estava começando a sair do ar e me perder.

"Bem, Dr. Demetri mencionou que esse tipo de amnésia não era incomum pelos traumas que ele sofreu na cabeça. É por isso que Edward está confuso e tendo dificuldade para recordar eventos específicos que ocorreram antes do incêndio. O médico disse que ele pode nunca sequer se lembrar de combater aquele incêndio, ou cair por aquela escada. Ele também disse que todos os eventos importantes que ocorreram até mesmo alguns anos antes da sua lesão seriam difíceis de lembrar, é por isso que ele pensou que ainda estava com Tanya." Alice explicou, seus olhos lançando-se na minha direção nervosamente. "Nem todas as suas memórias se perdem, no entanto. Ele se lembra de você, Bella. Ele só não se lembra de estar em um relacionamento com você." Alice disse com pesar, pegando minha mão na dela. Reuni um sorriso de lábios apertados. Eu sabia que isso estava matando Alice tanto quanto estava me destruindo. Ela e Edward eram mais irmão e irmã do que simples primos. Eles compartilhavam uma ligação tão profunda além do DNA e, embora eu tivesse certeza que ela estava aliviada por Edward lembrar-se dela, Alice também sentia a minha dor como se ela estivesse vivendo através dela também. Isso é o quanto ela amava o fato de que Edward e eu estávamos juntos. Quem não quereria a sua melhor amiga com alguém que era como um irmão para ela?

"O médico mencionou se, ou quando, ele recuperaria a memória total?" Rosalie perguntou com preocupação atada em sua voz.

"Bem, ele disse que só o tempo diria e que cada paciente era diferente. Edward está se curando notavelmente, segundo o Dr. Demetri. Ele disse que conversar com Edward e responder todas as suas perguntas honestamente ajudaria, assim como mostrar a ele fotos e conversar com ele sobre pessoas e eventos específicos. Ele disse que era bom mergulhar Edward em qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a refrescar sua memória." Alice fez uma pausa, inclinando a cabeça para baixo antes de falar novamente. "É por isso que contamos a ele tudo sobre Tanya." Ela disse, mal um sussurro. Quando ela olhou para nós, seus olhos já estavam mais brilhantes com as lágrimas.

"Ah, venha aqui, querida." Jasper arrulhou, trazendo Alice para se sentar em seu colo, envolvendo-a em um abraço reconfortante. Ela suspirou quando afundou no seu peito. Senti minhas entranhas apertarem com o abraço dele quando pensei se Edward e eu seríamos capaz de estar assim de novo. Rapidamente sacudi esse pensamento porque havia algo mais importante pesando na minha mente.

"Como é que Edward recebeu a notícia?" Eu perguntei, encontrando a minha voz novamente.

Alice fechou os olhos por um instante antes de falar. "Eu não vou mentir para você. Ele estava extremamente chateado e com o coração partido. Eu tive que estar lá e ver o meu primo passar pela dor de descobrir que ele perdeu a mulher que amava tudo de novo, e foi a experiência mais triste, mas, felizmente, não tão ruim quanto a primeiro vez. Ele chorou um pouco, mas ele não estava nem perto de como ele estava há um ano. Tia Esme deu a notícia a ele, e Carlisle o encheu com eventuais lacunas que minha tia deixou para fora, incluindo os e-mails que ele estava enviando para a conta dela durante o último ano. Ele até mesmo disse a Edward sobre como você voou para Chicago para ajudá-lo a se curar e, finalmente, colocar sua culpa para descansar. Eu então expliquei como vocês dois começaram com o pé esquerdo, então para falar, e como vocês finalmente conseguiram se juntar e tornar o namoro oficial. Na verdade, ele realmente riu um pouco quando eu lhe contei a história sobre o Halloween e como ele a arrancou de Mike atirando-a sobre os ombros." Ela me deu um sorriso caloroso, fazendo-me relaxar um pouco.

"Sério?" Eu soltei, segurando-me àquele vislumbre de esperança de que ele poderia se lembrar de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Sim. Ele disse que era algo que ele faria totalmente por uma garota que ele estivesse extremamente interessado e com ciúme que ela estivesse com outra pessoa".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco quando pensei naquela noite onde Edward foi todo um homem das cavernas comigo, levando-me para fora e praticamente exigindo que ele me levasse para sair em um encontro. Deus, eu esperava que ele pudesse se lembrar daquele momento porque foi quando ele decidiu que não lutaria contra a sua atração por mim.

Alice continuou, "Quanto mais falamos sobre Tanya, mais ele lembrou-se vagamente de que ele sabia que ela tinha partido. Então, você vê, Bella? Ele só precisa de algum tempo e que nós damos a ele o máximo de informação possível para ajudá-lo. Você sabe, Edward gostaria de vê-la".

"Ele gostaria? Eu quero dizer...o-o q-que eu devo dizer a ele, Alice?" Gaguejei, completamente em estado de choque que ele realmente queria me ver. "Eu nem saberia por onde começar. Eu estou em uma perda aqui".

"Eu acho que você deveria ir até ele agora para ver o que ele quer, Bells, em vez de tentar adivinhar o por que." Rosalie aconselhou. "Vamos." Ela disse, levantando-se e estendendo a mão em minha direção. "Eu vou levá-la ao quarto dele e então vou ficar com Emmett".

"Boa sorte, Bella. Vamos esperar aqui até que você termine. Sem pressa, ok?" Jasper me deu um gesto de incentivo quando eu levantei, pegando a mão de Rose na minha.

"Tenha em mente que esperançosamente essa perda de memória é temporária. Permaneça firme e saiba que você pode me tirar do quarto de Emmett se você quiser conversar." Rosalie sussurrou em meu ouvido quando chegamos à porta do quarto de Edward.

"Obrigada, Rose. Posso apenas levá-la com isso." Ela sorriu e foi embora, deixando-me nervosa e com as mãos inquietas. Decidi que era agora ou nunca e girei a maçaneta da sua porta, batendo suavemente.

"Hum... olá?" Eu disse nervosamente, espreitando minha cabeça para dentro, mas não fazendo contato visual com ninguém.

"Bella! Entre, querida." Esme levantou para encontrar-me perto da porta. "Eu acho que é um sinal maravilhoso que ele quer vê-la. Tenha fé que meu filho vai se lembrar que pessoa maravilhosa você é e como você é especial para ele." Ela disse em voz baixa, introduzindo-me através da porta. "Vamos, Carlisle. Coloque essas palavras cruzadas para baixo e me compre um café." Ela chamou o marido para ela e me deu uma cotovelada para a frente. Carlisle se levantou da cadeira no canto e se aproximou de mim, dando-me um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Ele pegou a mão de Esme na sua e eles saíram do quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Eu pulei um pouco ao som da porta clicando fechada, chegando à conclusão de que eu estava sozinha com Edward. Olhei para cima para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, a cabeça inclinada para o lado como se ele estivesse me estudando. Ele ainda estava tão lindo, mesmo ferido e coberto de ataduras. Eu tive que lutar contra o desejo ridículo de pular em cima dele e aninhar-me com ele em sua cama.

"Oi. Hum, Alice disse que você queria me ver?" Eu levantei minha mão para dar a ele um pequeno aceno.

"Sim." Ele respirou, soando tão cansado. "Obrigado por ter vindo. Você gostaria de se sentar?" Edward perguntou, um pouco formal demais para o meu gosto. Ele apontou para o assento ao lado da sua cama, que Esme tinha ocupado momentos atrás.

Sentei-me na borda da cadeira, dobrando a minha mão no meu colo. Eu estava tão tentada a tocar o seu rosto, ou enlaçar seus dedos com os meus, que eu tinha que mantê-los sob controle. Olhei para cima para encontrar Edward me observando atentamente. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes encontraram os meus, e eu fiquei paralisada, convencida de que o _meu_ Edward estava ali em algum lugar. Olhei de volta com a mesma intensidade, minhas entranhas se transformando em mingau, evocando sentimentos de saudade que eu não poderia quebrar o controle que ele tinha sobre mim. Ele parecia tão cansado e tão triste que meu coração se partiu mais uma vez.

"Eu queria agradecê-la." Ele disse, virando-se para mim, seus olhos vidrados com uma pontada de vermelho neles. "Eu me lembrei do que aconteceu com Tanya depois que tudo foi explicado para mim. Meu pai me disse que você estava lá quando eu disse o meu último adeus no cemitério. Eu estou vendo flashes de estar lá e sentir a presença de alguém ao meu redor, percebi que era você. Lamento que não me lembro que você estava comigo." Ele explicou tristemente. Seu rosto parecia tão triste, que eu poderia dizer que ele estava em conflito e confuso. Mesmo que seu rosto refletisse exatamente como eu estava me sentindo, não tornou mais fácil observar o seu comportamento. Curvando seus lábios em uma careta, ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça, "Eu me vi caindo da minha cama no meu antigo quarto e rindo olhando para alguém. Era você? Eu a levei para a minha casa em Chicago?"

Eu assenti. "Sim, você levou. Eu estava na sua cama com você quando Alice bateu na porta. Nós fomos... você sabe." Eu disse baixinho, inclinando a cabeça em timidez. "Alice nos interrompeu".

"Oh... _oh_!" Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "Então nós estávamos, um, tendo... uh... em uma posição comprometedora?" Edward murmurou, claramente aturdido... envergonhado, talvez? Ele olhou para baixo, como se para inspecionar o gesso em seu pulso, a fim de olhar em qualquer lugar que não fosse em minha direção.

"Hum, não, não estávamos fazendo _isso_. Estávamos apenas brincando um pouco. Eu não queria no início porque não havíamos escovado os dentes, mas você não se importou. Então, quando você... me tocou, eu, uh, voluntariamente cedi." Expliquei para o chão. Eu não poderia suportar olhar para o rosto de Edward enquanto falava sobre quase ter relações sexuais com ele. Eu poderia dizer que eu estava corando profusamente porque o meu rosto e pescoço foram dominados com uma onda de calor.

"Alguma vez nós... você sabe... nós fizemos... nós tivemos..." Edward parou, acenando com a mão engessada entre nós, obviamente não plenamente capaz de perguntar se nós tivemos relações sexuais.

Olhando para cima, eu respondi à sua pergunta. "Sim," comecei baixinho, "tivemos... quero dizer, _éramos_ íntimos um com o outro." Quando estivemos juntos, era tão perfeito, tão natural, mas agora parecia estranho discutir isso quando ele não conseguia lembrar aqueles momentos que foram tão especiais para mim. Essa realidade me esmagou, o que foi uma combinação horrível com o meu constrangimento.

Um sorriso torto se propagou pelo seu belo rosto. Ele estava se divertindo em me envergonhar tanto. Sorri interiormente, sabendo que é algo que o _meu_ Edward faria apenas para me ver sofrer. Por alguma razão, o sorriso dele, aquela simples interação entre nós, me deu esperança que as coisas ficariam bem... eventualmente.

"Você está corando. Eu gosto. É bonito." Edward disse, apontando para o meu rosto. "Você é muito bonita".

"Obrigada. Você não é tão ruim de se olhar." Eu sorri, esperando que a nossa pequena brincadeira brincalhona provocasse _algo_ em sua memória sobre nós.

O rosto de Edward mudou de repente, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Escute, eu queria falar com você sobre nós".

_O__h, não._ Meu estômago imediatamente torceu, deixando-me com vontade de vomitar. Os cabelos na minha nuca começaram a eriçar quando o calor úmido começou a se formar na minha testa. Lágrimas começaram a picar meus olhos e eu imediatamente as amaldiçoei, querendo que elas parassem para que eu não chateasse Edward. Tentei olhar nos olhos dele, mas só fui capaz de olhar para o seu ombro.

"Hey," ele começou com uma voz suave, "eu não vou dizer nada ruim. Pelo menos, eu não acho que isso seja ruim. Todos, da minha mãe até Jasper, estão tentando me fazer lembrar que somos um casal... um casal muito feliz, afinal. Não é que eu duvide deles, ou algo assim, mas eu sinto toda essa pressão para recordar a nossa ligação e relacionamento, e isso simplesmente não está vindo a mim tão rapidamente quanto eles esperavam, ou que eu esperaria." Ele fez uma pausa, verificando meu rosto para medir a minha reação. Eu queria lançar a ele um sorriso cheio de dentes porque ele realmente queria se lembrar de mim, mas eu segurei minhas emoções, não querendo assustá-lo, ou pressioná-lo, de qualquer forma. Em vez disso, olhei para ele brevemente, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para ele continuar. Se eu movesse muito a minha cabeça, as lágrimas definitivamente transbordariam e, até agora, eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho em controlá-las dentro. Minhas emoções estavam definitivamente sobre todo o maldito lugar e eu duvido que alguém me culparia.

"Olha, a última coisa que eu quero fazer é ferir seus sentimentos, mas eu acho que preciso de um pouco de espaço para eu processar tudo. Eu simplesmente me sinto tão impotente neste momento, e eu odeio que eu estou te machucando. O médico diz que o inchaço no meu cérebro se foi e que ele espera que eu tenha uma recuperação completa, exceto que eu talvez nunca me lembre do incêndio, ou me machucar. Ele disse que eu deveria começar a lembrar dos eventos que eu perdi em algum lugar entre duas semanas a alguns meses. Então, estou confiante que eu vou lembrar de você, mas eu simplesmente odeio sentir-me tão fodidamente pressionado, entende? Eu não posso ter qualquer expectativa colocada em mim no que diz respeito ao nosso relacionamento. Eu não estou terminando com você por qualquer meio, mas eu sinto como se estivesse sufocando e eu não quero começar a me ressentir pelo que nós aparentemente temos, e eu certamente não quero atirar minhas frustrações em você porque eu realmente quero me lembrar do nosso relacionamento, Bella. Por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo isso. Posso dizer que você é uma pessoa incrível, cuidadosa, para não mencionar que você é linda, então eu sei que eu sou um cara de sorte".

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. "A última coisa que eu quereria para você é sentir-se pressionado de alguma forma, especialmente em se tratando de mim. Se você precisa de algum tempo e espaço, eu vou dar a você." Tentei engolir, mas minha boca tinha ficado seca. Eu estava dizendo as palavras que eu sei que ele precisava ouvir, e que eu tinha que dizer a fim de fazer a coisa certa para ele, mas enquanto eu as estava dizendo a ele parecia como um veneno na minha língua. "Eu não posso imaginar o que deve ser sentir isso, e eu vou apoiá-lo de qualquer forma, Edward. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, então eu posso ser paciente e voltar atrás um pouco, se é isso que você precisa de mim." Desviei o olhar, incapaz de encontrar seu olhar. Isso me mataria, mas eu ficaria longe dele, se era isso que Edward queria.

"Você está chateada... eu machuquei você. Desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso." Edward falou, a culpa atada em sua voz.

"Edward, eu estou bem." Eu menti, forçando um pequeno sorriso tranqüilizador para ele acreditar no que eu estava dizendo. "Por favor, não se preocupe comigo. A coisa mais importante é que você se cure e fique melhor e se concentre em si mesmo".

"Sua mãe e seu pai vão ficar até depois do Natal, então aproveite esse tempo junto com eles. Eu sei que você não sabe disso, mas todos nós deveríamos passar a véspera de Natal e o dia de Natal juntos. Alice, Rosalie e eu cozinharíamos para todos, mas se você preferir passar os feriados com apenas seus pais, vamos entender." Eu terminei. Eu tive que parar de falar antes que eu engasgasse com o caroço enorme que estava se formando na minha garganta.

"Bella, por favor, olhe para mim." Ele suspirou, e eu levantei a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. "Só porque eu disse que precisava de espaço, não significa que eu não quero vê-la. Claro que eu quero passar os feriados com todos, inclusive com você".

Limpei a garganta antes de falar novamente. "Ok, bem, se é isso que você quer, então não vamos mudar nada." Olhei para o relógio pendurado na parede, percebendo que era muito tarde e eu precisava acordar cedo na manhã seguinte. Eu não queria ir embora, mas eu tinha que respeitar o desejo de Edward e não sufocá-lo.

"É melhor eu ir. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã e você precisa descansar." Eu infelizmente me levantei e me dirigi para a porta. Parei e me virei para olhar para Edward quando ele chamou meu nome.

"Eu deveria ser retirado da UTI amanhã para um quarto regular. Talvez você possa aparecer." Ele encolheu os ombros, dando-me um sorriso simpático.

"Sim, claro... talvez." Foi tudo que eu poderia dar como resposta. Eu queria sair e chorar tanto, mas eu tive que me segurar por apenas mais um pouco.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu sussurrei.

"Boa noite, Bella." Edward respondeu calmamente.

Uma vez que a porta se fechou, as lágrimas caíram silenciosamente pelo meu rosto enquanto eu corria para a área de espera para pegar Alice e Jasper para que pudéssemos ir para casa. Eu os informei do que Edward disse e, pelo meu estado emocional, eles sabiam melhor do que pedir por mais informações. Fiquei em silêncio o caminho todo para casa, optando por olhar para fora para a noite.

Aquela noite foi a última vez em que eu visitei Edward no hospital.

Edward acabou sendo removido para o quarto de Emmett no hospital, de acordo com Alice. Ela tinha tentado me convencer a ir com ela visitar os rapazes, mas eu sempre tinha uma desculpa esfarrapada disponível a respeito de por que eu não poderia ir. Pelos últimos dois dias, tinha sido a de que eu estava ficando até tarde no trabalho para concluir os boletins. Era a última semana de aula antes da pausa dos feriados e as crianças estavam recebendo seus boletins no dia 23. Eu realmente tinha que terminar com eles, mas a minha desculpa era bastante frágil, considerando que eu poderia ter usado o meu laptop em casa, em vez do meu computador em sala de aula. Alice enxergava através de mim, mas ela não me deu nenhum problema. Ela sabia que eu estava arrasada com o que Edward disse sobre a necessidade de espaço, de modo que ela não me deu essa merda por não visitar seu primo. Ela sabia que eu queria ver Edward, mas também percebeu que eu tinha planejado ficar longe para respeitar os desejos de Edward.

Além disso, não era como se Edward estivesse perguntando sobre mim e se perguntando por que nunca voltei para vê-lo. Alice teria dito o contrário, certo? Se Edward estivesse perguntando onde eu estava, então eu teria ido imediatamente, mas o fato de que ninguém disse nada em contrário me levou a acreditar que ele estava falando sério em não querer se sentir pressionado a estar em um relacionamento comigo.

Eu chorei até dormir todas as noites enquanto me agarrava com força em uma das camisetas de bombeiro de Edward. O cheiro dele estava todo sobre ela, abordando meus sentidos, jogando truques mentais em mim, e fazendo parecer que ele estava aqui na minha cama comigo. Eu sentia falta da sensação do corpo de Edward pressionado contra o meu. Minha cama parecia tão fria, tão solitária, e eu queria que ele conseguisse sua memória total de volta. Eu sabia que isso era um pensamento positivo, mas não me impedia de sonhar com isso também.

Na quinta-feira, Emmett e Edward foram liberados do hospital no meio da manhã. Eu não poderia ir mesmo se me pedissem por causa do trabalho. Eu tinha ligado para Alice na minha hora de almoço para obter um relatório da situação de Edward, no entanto. Ela me disse que os dois rapazes estavam descansando em suas camas. Emmett optou por ficar em sua casa, em vez de na de Rose, para que ele pudesse ajudar com Edward, mesmo que ele estivesse se recuperando de uma cirurgia também.

Eu fiz planos com Alice, Rose e Esme de fazer algumas compras de Natal à noite. Alice também me informou da festa improvisada do corte da árvore que ela e Esme decidiram fazer no apartamento dos rapazes. Quando perguntei se isso era uma boa idéia, ela disse que os meninos queriam que o lugar parecesse festivo para o feriado. Deveria ser uma pequena reunião de nós, os pais de Edward, e alguns dos caras da companhia de bombeiros que não tinham um plantão no trabalho.

Eu não dei uma resposta definitiva quanto a saber se eu faria uma aparição, ou não, na festa. Não foi até que estávamos em casa das compras que Alice decidiu perseguir-me sobre isso.

"Você está evitando".

"Eu não estou evitando." Eu bufei, deixando cair minhas sacolas na sala e tomando um lugar no sofá.

"Vamos lá, Bella. Você tem que estar ao redor dele. Ele não vai ficar assim para sempre." Alice disse, sentando ao meu lado.

"Nem sequer comece comigo, Alice, porque se isso fosse com Jasper, você estaria cantando uma música totalmente diferente. Ele quer seu espaço para entender tudo, e eu não estou a ponto de estragar o nosso relacionamento enterrando meu rosto na frente dele sempre que posso. Eu o amo, Alice; o fato de que ele não sabe nada sobre isso está me matando, mas eu sei que isto não é sobre _mim. _Eu passo através de dez emoções diariamente, que vão desde a raiva, a mágoa, a confusão, a culpa".

"Por que diabos você se sentiria culpada, Bells? Isso não é culpa sua".

"Eu sei disso, mas não posso deixar de me sentir culpada por ter sentimentos egoístas. Eu quero que Edward realmente se lembre do que nós compartilhamos, e eu quero isso porque eu o amo e não posso viver sem ele. Veja, eu sou egoísta, então me sinto culpada por não apenas desejar-lhe uma rápida recuperação sem ter nada a ver comigo. Então eu fico com raiva de mim mesma e com raiva de Edward por querer espaço, o que me esmagou além da crença, a propósito, porque tudo que eu quero fazer é tocá-lo, beijá-lo e nunca deixá-lo ir. Eu não deveria ficar brava com ele, então a culpa me chuta mais uma vez. É a porra de um ciclo vicioso e eu estou cansada, Alice. Estou simplesmente muito malditamente cansada." Eu suspirei, esfregando as mãos sobre o meu rosto.

"Oh, Bella. Desculpe, querida. Eu quero que vocês dois voltem ao jeito que vocês estavam tanto que eu não pensei em como isso afeta você. Eu sei que você está ficando longe de Edward por respeito, mas, por favor, você não consideraria ir à festa amanhã à noite? Os outros rapazes estarão lá, então você terá uma abundância de protetores, sabe?"

"Ok, eu vou, mas só depois de eu conseguir a nossa árvore, ok? Eu preciso de algum incentivo do feriado na nossa casa".

Alice abraçou-me firmemente e sugeriu que nós começássemos nossa árvore naquela noite, então caminhamos para fora no frio e andamos três quarteirões para comprar a nossa árvore de Natal. Quando voltamos para casa, estávamos exaustas, mas Alice é como o pequeno coelho das pilhas _Energizer_, então ela quis decorá-la naquela noite. Enquanto eu cavava nossas decorações do armário do corredor, Alice tinha ido lá em cima para pegar Jasper e qualquer outra pessoa que quisesse ajudar a decorar a nossa árvore. Obviamente, eu estava esperando que Edward descesse, mas eu sabia que era ilusão, então eu não seguraria meu fôlego. Isso diminuiria o golpe no meu coração que eu, sem dúvida, receberia quando ele não viesse através da minha porta da frente.

Ficando mais impaciente esperando o retorno de Alice, decidi começar a envolver a árvore com as luzes. Agarrei a nossa pequena escada e subi para que eu pudesse alcançar o topo da árvore. Alice e eu costumávamos fazer isso juntas porque nós tínhamos braços pequenos e éramos incapazes de envolver as luzes ao redor da árvore sozinhas, mas eu precisava de uma tarefa complicada para manter minha mente fora _dele_. Não foi até que cheguei ao meio da árvore que eu tive alguns problemas com as luzes. Eu estava praticamente abraçando a árvore tentando passar as luzes de um lado para o outro quando ouvi a porta abrir e fechar.

"Ugh, graças a Deus você está aqui, duende. Tenho sorte que estou vestindo uma porcaria de camisa. Estou prestes a afundar meu peito na seiva desta árvore. Nós ficamos muito fãs uma da outra." Eu ri. O som foi tão estranha para mim, mas, porra, foi fodidamente bom simplesmente rir.

Senti uma mão agarrar a minha cintura levemente, queimando minhas entranhas. Eu conheceria esse toque em qualquer lugar.

Edward estava aqui.

Virei minha cabeça, olhando por cima do meu ombro para ver Edward sorrindo, usando uma tipóia para segurar seu braço no lugar. Vi que seu pulso engessado foi alterado de creme para preto. Ele parecia tão vigoroso e eu não pude evitar a excitação que percorreu o meu corpo naquele momento. _Eu não pude evitar isso._ Lembrei-me de Edward e o que ele podia fazer para me dar prazer e me satisfazer. Engoli esses pensamentos profundos porque apenas machucaria mais pensar dessa forma quando ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter feito essas coisas comigo. Ele tinha certamente ouvido o que eu disse sobre peitos e a seiva, e eu me perguntei o que ele pensava do meu comentário brincalhão. Algumas semanas atrás, isso provavelmente teria se transformado em mais brincadeiras lúdicas, agora eu apenas me senti tensa.

"Hey." Eu disse timidamente, sem saber se ele estava realmente em um bom humor ou não.

"Hey. Ah, desculpe." Ele disse, soltando a minha cintura, e eu interiormente chorei, querendo exigir que ele me tocasse novamente. "Eu acho que minha mão teve uma mente própria." Ele sorriu. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Hum, exatamente o que parece. Estou colocando as luzes, esperando Alice".

"Ela está vindo logo. Ela mencionou que talvez você quisesse alguma ajuda, então eu vim rapidinho".

"Oh, ela disse isso, não é? Bem, você não tinha que vir. Posso esperar por Alice." Eu disse, desviando o olhar.

"Eu queria vir, Bella. Eu não vi você em um tempo e você nunca mais voltou ao hospital. Por quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Oh, bem... eu estive ocupada com o trabalho e fazendo os boletins, então..." Eu parei, olhando para longe, e não querendo entrar nisso, de repente eu estava muito interessada na minha árvore. Ele queria isso, então por que questionar a minha ausência? Veja, isto é onde toda a coisa de sentir as dez diferentes emoções vem para jogar. Ele _queria_ que eu me afastasse por um tempo, mas mesmo assim ele parecia um pouco desapontado por eu não visitá-lo. Agora, a parte confusa se estabeleceu.

Virei-me para dar uma olhada no seu lindo rosto e notei que ele não tinha o curativo na cabeça, permitindo-me me readaptar com seu cabelo de sexo casual. Eu sofria para passar minhas mãos por ele e puxá-lo do jeito que ele gostava, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Meu estômago caiu aos meus pés naquele pensamento. Seu corte no lado da cabeça, no seu couro cabeludo, não estava coberto por uma gaze e eu encontrei a minha mão livre movendo-se contra a minha vontade em direção a ele. Edward respirou fundo quando escovei meus dedos suavemente sobre os pedaços de fita que estavam segurando os pontos no lugar, fazendo com que parecesse um pequeno zíper branco.

"Isso dói?" Eu sussurrei, olhando para o corte.

"Não realmente. Seu toque é agradável." Ele falou baixinho, fechando os olhos. Ele os abriu assim que eu arranquei minha mão.

"Eu... eu sinto muito." Eu tropecei, sentindo-me estúpida. Eu sabia que não deveria ter tocado o seu rosto, mas era tentador demais.

"Não sinta. Isso foi... bom." Ele respondeu, sua voz tendo um pouco de algo nela... simpatia, talvez? Eu poderia ser tão ousada ao assumir que ele não poderia resistir a me tocar agora? Talvez ele estivesse pensando em como era natural querer sentir-me, como o meu instinto me disse para fazer a mesma coisa com ele. Poderíamos estar nos reconectando em algum nível, e tendo um pequeno passo na direção certa? _Deus, eu esperava que sim._

Estávamos colados aos nossos lugares, bebendo um ao outro para dentro. O ar carregado em torno de nós estava rodando com a tensão quando a cabeça de Edward avançou lentamente em direção à minha. Eu estava parada um pouco mais alto na escadinha, então comecei a baixar minha cabeça como um ímã atraído para ele. Se pudéssemos partilhar um beijo, talvez isso poderia lançar alguma coisa... qualquer coisa.

"Hey, Bella Boo Boo, estamos aqui para ajudá-la!" A voz de Emmett cresceu, quebrando o feitiço entre eu e Edward. Ele afastou-se como se tivesse acabado de ser eletrocutado. Eu rapidamente soltei as luzes e saltei da escadinha para cumprimentar Emmett enquanto Edward mancava para o sofá.

"Emmett! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar de repouso com esse seu quadril. Rosalie vai matá-lo quando ela o vir aqui em baixo!" Eu repreendi, preocupada com o meu amigo. Eu tive que segurar uma risada quando visualizei sua bengala. Ele percebeu onde meus olhos estavam e gargalhou como só Emmett poderia.

"Ah, você gosta, Senhorita Bella? Alguns dos rapazes no quartel a esculpiram e a trouxeram para mim. Ela não é uma beleza?" Ele perguntou, segurando uma bengala preta com enormes garras imitando dimante como o punho.

"É... apropriada... e... muito... como um cafetão." Eu respirei entre um ataque de risos, fazendo com que todos, incluindo Edward, se juntassem a mim. Deus, quem diria que a porra de uma risada soaria tão refrescante e estimulante.

"Hey! Não critique a bengala. É toda de um cafetão porque é assim que eu giro, vadias!" Emmett gritou, sacudindo as sobrancelhas e girando a bengala no ar e a pegando. "Agora vamos deixar esta árvore decorada para que eu possa voltar para minha cama e jogar _Wii_".

Duas horas depois, nosso apartamento foi transformado em uma das maravilhas do inverno. Faixas de luzes brancas enfeitavam os arcos da porta de entrada e as janelas da sala. A árvore foi decorada com luzes coloridas, o que encantou Edward sem fim, e uma combinação dos enfeites favoritos de infância meus e de Alice, bem como aqueles que havíamos comprado juntas. Rosalie acabou trazendo um par de pizzas e alguma cerveja, em que todos participamos. Embora fosse extremamente difícil de fazer, sentei-me longe de Edward, tendo a certeza de que eu estava amassada entre os outros para que eu não fosse tentada a sentar-me no colo dele. Era uma ação que eu teria feito automaticamente se ele não tivesse o seu trauma na cabeça. Eu o peguei olhando para mim como se em admiração, como um brinquedo novo, ou algo assim. Ele inclinaria sua cabeça e olharia, quase como se ele não estivesse tentando esconder isso e, pela minha vida, eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando. Às vezes eu lançaria um sorriso tímido, olhando para ele por debaixo dos meus cílios, e outras vezes eu simplesmente desviaria o olhar, não sendo capaz de lidar com seu olhar penetrante.

Rose e Emmett saíram logo depois que terminamos. Ela não ficou muito feliz de encontrá-lo fora da sua cama, mas ela admitiu que era bom para Emmett passear e se mover um pouco. Jasper me ajudou a limpar, já que eu estava pronta para dormir, enquanto Alice levou Edward para o quarto dela. Eu não tinha idéia de por quê. Dei a Jasper uma boa noite e arrastei meus pés doloridos para o final do corredor, mas parei quando ouvi Alice argumentando com Edward sobre algo. A porta estava entreaberta, e eu poderia vislumbrar suas formas em movimento. Edward parecia estar andando de um lado para o outro e Alice estava seguindo o processo. Eu sabia que era errado escutar a conversa deles, mas quando eu alguma vez tinha optado por me afastar quando Edward estava preocupado?

Então, encostei-me na parede oposta e ouvi.

"Mas, Edward, isso é o que você me disse que faria semanas atrás e que precisava da minha ajuda".

"Sim, você me disse isso várias vezes agora, Alice, mas eu ainda fodidamente não me lembro. Estou, obviamente, não passando por isso agora. Isso seria ridículo!" _Nossa, ele parecia tão... perturbado? Irritado?_

"Por favor, não diga isso. É de Bella que estamos falando, e ela adoraria isso." Alice disse, a tristeza escorrendo da sua voz.

Eu deveria ter sabido que eles estavam falando de mim pela forma como a voz de Edward soou. _Porra!_ A última coisa que eu queria fazer era deixá-lo irritado. Quando esse pesadelo acabaria? Eu deveria ter ido para o meu quarto e fechado a porta, mas sendo a faminta pelo castigo que eu era, eu decidi ficar encostada contra o corredor como uma agente secreta.

"Alice, eu fodidamente não consigo me lembrar do nosso maldito relacionamento! Como diabos você espera que eu dê a ela um presente tão pessoal assim? E de Natal, nada menos! Eu não estava pensando em dar a ela nada. Como eu poderia? Eu nem sei o que diabos ela gosta e eu não saberia, de qualquer forma, dada a nossa situação atual. Quão fodido isso seria?"

_Ouch._ Eu não podia negar que suas palavras machucaram... muito. Minhas lágrimas traidoras estavam saindo do esconderijo, espetando meus olhos.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto eles continuaram a conversa, me preparando para o veneno que Edward, sem dúvida, vomitaria.

"Você tem que ter algo para ela, Edward. Você é o namorado dela. Vai esmagá-la e ela já está tendo um tempo difícil como está. Ela colocou-se tanto nisso e tem tentado ser forte para o seu próprio namorado e não reconhecer o seu relacionamento é como um tapa na cara. Bella não merece isso, Edward." Ela implorou através das suas próprias lágrimas.

"Sim, bem, eu não merecia ter batido a minha cabeça até o ponto onde eu não consigo me lembrar de coisas importantes, como ela estando comigo! Sinto muito, de verdade sinto, e eu me sinto culpado, mas olhe pelo que eu estou passando. Você acha que eu não quero lembrar dela, ou abraçá-la? Porra, eu quase a beijei esta noite, mas Emmett tinha que vir e entrar com aquela terrível bengala e arruinar isso. Olha, talvez quando eu ficar melhor e realmente lembrar-me de ter Bella como namorada, eu posso levar você para me ajudar com esse presente que eu supostamente estava indo comprar. Mas, por agora, nada de presentes, Alice. Eu quero dizer isso!"

"Eu sei que ela comprou alguma coisa para você." Alice disse suavemente.

"Cristo, então diga a ela para não dá-los a mim! Eu não os quero. Não assim".

"Eu não posso dizer isso a ela. Isso vai quebrá-la. Por favor, não seja assim. Ela já sofreu o suficiente".

"Olha, se ela já sofreu o _suficiente _e ela ficará esmagada como você está dizendo, então talvez eu não deveria estar com ela agora, Alice. Pode ser o melhor. Eu deveria apenas falar com ela agora e dizer-lhe que não espere por mim porque, quem sabe quando eu vou me recuperar totalmente, e a última coisa que eu quero é ser lembrado constantemente por você e todo mundo que eu continuo machucando Bella!"

Quebrada. Eu estava totalmente quebrada e eu não podia mais suportar a dor. Envolvi meus braços ao redor de mim e me dobrei, tentando respirar fundo para me acalmar. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era caminhar alguns passos para o meu quarto e fechar a porta para abafar suas vozes, mas eu não conseguia fazer isso. Assim que um pequeno gemido escapou de mim, duas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente - alguém abriu a porta do quarto de Alice e Jasper correu pelo corredor chamando meu nome. Olhei para cima para encontrar Jasper, Alice e Edward boquiabertos para mim em horror. Jasper parecia preocupado porque ele me viu dobrar de dor, Alice não conseguia parar de abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora d'água, e Edward... bem, a cor em seu rosto havia sumido, seus olhos arregalados, quando ele concluiu que eu acabara de ouvir toda a sua troca com Alice.

Limpei as lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto e virei-me para Jasper, dando-lhe o mais fraco sorriso.

"Eu estou bem. Eu apenas me senti... enjoada. Isso é tudo. Nada que um pouco de sono não possa curar." Eu botei para fora, mal obrigando a minha garganta se fechando do soluço que estava preso lá loucamente para sair.

Reunindo o último resquício de coragem que eu tinha deixado dentro de mim, encontrei o rosto chocado de Edward. "Eu não estava esperando nada de você. Eu entendi sua mensagem alta e clara".

Minha atenção foi então para a minha melhor amiga, que refletia a mesma expressão sombria igual a mim, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Obrigada por tentar," eu sussurrei, "mas, por favor, não o pressione mais. Ele está passando por muita coisa nesse momento. Eu não quero que ele se ressinta comigo ainda mais do que ele já se ressente. Por favor, por mim, Alice. Nada mais. Eu te amo, mas eu não agüento mais isso. Só, por favor, deixe-o em paz. Por mim, ok?" Eu chorei, não me importando que Edward fosse testemunha do meu colapso.

Alice mal balançou a cabeça quando me deu o abraço mais caloroso. Quando nos separamos, ela enxugou meus olhos com seus polegares. Eu não olhei para trás quando fechei e tranquei a porta do meu quarto. Eu propositalmente sacudi a maçaneta e a tranquei para que eles soubessem que não era para me perturbar. Despi a minha roupa até ficar com minhas roupas íntimas, peguei meu iPod e rastejei sob as minhas cobertas. Colocando os fones nos meus ouvidos, desloquei através das minhas músicas encontrando aquela que eu vinha escutando todos os dias desde o incêndio. Enterrei meu rosto em um dos meus travesseiros para abafar os soluços gritantes que estavam escapando de mim incontrolavelmente. Quando eu pensei que tinha terminado, apertei o botão "play" enquanto a música chorosa e devastadora retumbava por todo o meu corpo. Era uma música que explicava em detalhes exatamente como eu estava me sentindo. Mais soluços balançaram através de mim enquanto eu mergulhei nas palavras da música, permitindo que elas me puxassem para baixo. Eu queria desaparecer.

_**I miss those green eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep**_

_**Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in**_

_**And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you**_

_**I see your green eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in**_

_**And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you**_

Sinto falta daqueles olhos verdes  
De como você me beija à noite  
Sinto falta de como nós dormimos

Como se não houvesse nascer do sol,  
Como o gosto do seu sorriso  
Sinto falta do jeito que respiramos

Mas eu nunca te disse o que eu deveria ter dito  
Não, eu nunca te disse  
Eu apenas segurei isso

E agora,  
Eu sinto saudade de tudo sobre você  
Não acredito que eu ainda te quero  
Depois de tudo que nós passamos  
Sinto falta de tudo sobre você  
Sem você

Eu vejo seus olhos verdes  
Toda vez que eu fecho os meus  
Você torna difícil de ver  
Onde eu pertenço  
Quando não estou ao seu redor  
É como se eu estivesse sozinha comigo

Mas eu nunca te disse o que eu deveria ter dito  
Não, eu nunca te disse  
Eu apenas segurei isso

E agora,  
Eu sinto saudade de tudo sobre você  
Não acredito que eu ainda te quero  
Depois de tudo que nós passamos  
Sinto falta de tudo sobre você  
Sem você

Essa foi a primeira noite desde o acidente de Edward em que eu não dormi com a sua camiseta.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras:**

~*~ Música que Bella está ouvindo: _I Never Told You, _de Colby Caillat:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =_YtzsUdSC_I (retirar os espaços) ~*~

Eu sugiro fortemente que você vá ouvir esse música agora porque eu a ouvi hoje e eu sabia que tinha que acrescentá-la no final do capítulo. Oh, e eu mudei de _olhos azuis (blue eyes) _para _olhos verdes (green eyes) _por razões óbvias! ;)

Ok, então vamos oficialmente nos esconder. Trouxemos alguns reforços na forma de martinis para afogar as mágoas. Acreditem em nós quando dizemos que estamos tão desoladas e frustradas como Bella e Edward, se não mais. Não vamos mentir para você, isso foi muito difícil de escrever.

Por favor, confie em nós, ok? Não faça deste capítulo aquele em você decide parar de ler a nossa história. O POV de Edward é o próximo e você não vai querer perder o que está acontecendo na sua pobre cabeça ferida... vai?

Então, por favor, deixe review e nos diga o que pensa. Nós temos nossa armadura e estamos preparadas para o ataque que alguns de vocês nos darão. Nós respeitamos o que você tem a dizer, mas, por favor, seja gentil. Confie em nós!

xoxo

**Holly e Pauline**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, como as autoras já disseram, eu tb estou com o meu coração em frangalhos depois desse cap.! Sentindo uma tristeza enoorme por Bella ter escutado essa conversa entre Edward e Alice e tudo que ela tem passado... e tb acho que Edward deve estar se sentindo péssimo por machucar Bella e por ela ter ouvido o que ele disse... agora é esperar até o próximo cap. para saber quais os pensamentos dele sobre tudo..._

_Quero agradecer imensamente todas as pessoas que têm deixado reviews e surtado um pouco com essa fic, principalmente Rafa, D e Lari, que estão me bombardeando (de novo!) por mais notícias sobre o bombeirão..._

_O cap. passado teve mais de 100 reviews! Espero que vc's continuem assim!_

_Porque, a partir de agora, postarei de quarta-feira __**E **__domingo nessa fic! Mas a minha condição é que vc's deixem muitas reviews, caso contrário, continuo com apenas 1 cap. por semana... depende de vc's! Portanto..._

_Deixem reviews! E... até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**# Edward POV #**

Alice, Jasper e eu ficamos parados no corredor do lado de fora do quarto de Alice e Bella. Bella havia acabado de fechar a porta, e nós podíamos ouvir a tranca girar. Era como se estivéssemos todos congelados, nenhum de nós se movendo. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, ou dizer. Não demorou muito para que os soluços viessem do outro lado da porta de Bella, e eu sabia que tinha que sair de lá. Minha cabeça ainda latejava dos meus ferimentos, e tudo o que tinha acontecido esta noite tornou isso muito pior. As emoções intensas dos últimos poucos minutos tinham o meu mundo girando em torno de mim. Era simplesmente tudo demais, e eu não agüentava mais no momento. Virei-me e, lentamente, manquei por todo o apartamento. Alice nem sequer tentou me parar. Ela me deixou ir.

Eu não queria nada mais do que apenas correr escadaria acima e queimar um pouco da confusão e ansiedade que eu estava sentindo, mas meu corpo estúpido estava quebrado demais para fazer muito mais do que andar desajeitadamente para o elevador.

Quando cheguei lá em cima, fiquei feliz de encontrar o lugar vazio. Meus pais tinham ficado comigo por alguns dias antes de eu dizer a eles para irem descansar em um hotel. Eles ficariam muito mais confortáveis lá do que no sofá-cama na sala de estar. Emmett deve ter ido para ficar na casa da sua namorada... ou ela era sua noiva? Eu não conseguia lembrar.

_Eu não conseguia lembrar._ Aí estava. O grande e gordo elefante em cada cômodo que eu entrei. Sentei-me no sofá e delicadamente embalei minha cabeça em minhas mãos porque ela realmente doía pra caralho.

Você sabe como é difícil estar faltando partes da sua memória e, por sua vez, ter que basear suas ações e decisões sobre o que outras pessoas contam a você sobre a sua própria vida? Todos no hospital continuavam me dizendo o quão próximos Bella e eu éramos, que casal fantástico nós éramos, como éramos inseparáveis. Eu usei todo o conhecimento para explicar para Bella que, embora eu precisasse de um pouco de espaço para permitir que o meu cérebro curasse sem a pressão constante de todo mundo querendo que eu me lembrasse de tudo imediatamente, eu também não queria romper com ela. Eu só precisava que ela fosse paciente. Ela pareceu entender, então eu pensei que estávamos bem. Imagine minha surpresa quando ela nunca voltou ao hospital depois disso. Como nós poderíamos ter sido tão próximos como todo mundo estava dizendo quando ela pôde simplesmente se afastar e desfazer-se de mim tão rapidamente?

Eu não estava dizendo que isto não tinha sido duro para ela, eu sabia que era. Estava me matando ver o quanto ela estava ferida. Eu estava simplesmente tendo um momento difícil juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça quando nada parecia se encaixar.

Mesmo que eu estivesse confuso com a sua total evasão de mim, fui direto até o seu apartamento esta noite quando Alice me disse que elas estariam arrumando sua árvore. Quando entrei, eu a vi em pé sobre uma escadinha, tentando envolver as luzes ao redor da árvore. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando eu a ouvi fazer um comentário sobre seiva e seus peitos. Eu definitivamente poderia ver por que eu estava namorando com ela. Ela não era apenas bonita, mas ela era muito engraçada também.

Ela pensou que eu era Alice, então eu abri minha boca para corrigi-la, mas como se eu não tivesse controle sobre minhas ações... como se por instinto... eu andei até ela e coloquei minha mão boa em sua cintura. Assim que eu a toquei, ela sacudiu um pouco. _Ela sabia que era eu apenas pelo meu toque?_ Eu não poderia dizer que no segundo em que a toquei todas as minhas memórias voltaram porque esta é a vida real e o mundo não funciona como um filme de Hollywood, mas eu _senti_ alguma coisa. Havia definitivamente uma familiaridade da minha mão em seu corpo.

No momento em que tirei minha mão dela, senti o que eu só poderia explicar como perda. Meu corpo sabia que meu cérebro estava machucado, mas algo parecia estar tomando conta. Eu estava sentindo coisas estando tão perto dela que eu não podia explicar. Minha pele arrepiou como se algum tipo de eletricidade estivesse irradiando da sua pele para a minha. Foi quase como quando você segura dois ímãs fortes próximos um do outro e os deixa ir, vendo como eles se encaixam juntos como se não houvesse outro lugar no mundo ao qual eles pertenciam, senão juntos.

Eu de repente tive um forte desejo de beijá-la. Pelo olhar nos olhos dela, eu sabia que ela me queria também. Então, comecei a me inclinar para ela, e ela retribuiu. Nossos lábios estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, aguardando ansiosamente o seu reencontro quando Emmett entrou. Nós dois saltamos assustados, e ela saiu da escadinha imediatamente para cumprimentar Emmett. O momento tinha passado, parecia que toda a energia que estava trabalhando entre nós tinha sido sugada de volta para fora da sala. Eu estive me sentindo tão vazio desde que acordei no hospital, devido à perda de memória, mas agora eu estava me sentindo realmente perdido. Quando todos estavam à minha volta de uma vez, era difícil colocar meus sentimentos para cada pessoa. Estar sozinho na sala com Bella, antes de Emmett entrar, me permitiu aprimorar alguma coisa entre ela e eu. Se eu simplesmente conseguisse obter uma imagem clara na minha cabeça, para combinar com o que eu estava sentindo por dentro, isso me ajudaria a ficar mais perto de descobrir tudo.

Passamos o resto da noite educados e gentis, mas era óbvio para mim que ela estava mantendo a distância. Fiquei olhando para ela, tentando correr qualquer memória que eu poderia estudando seu rosto. Eu queria tocá-la novamente porque isso parecia ser o mais próximo que eu tinha vindo de sentir qualquer tipo de conexão, mas ela ficou longe de mim... e isso foi realmente frustrante. Eu havia lhe pedido centímetros... ela estava me dando quilômetros. Eu queria entender por que ela estava sendo tão retraída e distante. Era porque ela estava determinada a me dar tanto espaço quanto possível, ou ela estava reavaliando se ela queria, ou não, estar comigo mesmo se a minha memória voltasse? Talvez estivéssemos tendo problemas em nosso relacionamento antes do acidente que ninguém mais estava ciente. Eu simplesmente não sabia. Até o final da noite, eu estava começando a sentir-me magoado, dolorido e simplesmente exausto. Você não tem idéia do quanto é preciso que você tente lutar com o seu cérebro para funcionar corretamente.

Eu estava indo embora quando Alice disse que precisava falar comigo no quarto dela. Quando chegamos lá, ela começou a me perguntar sobre o Natal. Eu disse a ela que eu já tinha falado com Bella no hospital e que eu ainda queria passar os feriados com todos, como inicialmente previsto. Isso deixou Alice satisfeita, e eu pensei que tínhamos terminado, até que ela trouxe à tona o presente de Natal de Bella. Eu honestamente não tinha nem pensado nisso. Eu tinha muitas outras coisas acontecendo na minha cabeça para considerar presentes. Eu disse a ela que, nas atuais circunstâncias, eu não achava que alguém realmente esperasse que eu fosse dar presentes este ano. Alice empurrou, dizendo-me que eu tinha pedido a ela para me ajudar com o presente de Bella. Quando ela me explicou o que era, eu imediatamente disse a ela que eu não achava que seria adequado dar a ela neste momento. O presente era bastante simbólico das diferentes memórias do nosso relacionamento. Como eu poderia dar a ela, com algum significado real por trás dele, quando eu não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma dessas memórias sozinho?

Eu sabia que Alice tinha boas intenções, mas sua insistência contínua sobre o assunto levou-me a explodir. Eu estava tão fodidamente cansado de ter todos no meu caso sobre cada maldita coisa. Eu estive preso em um hospital, e agora eu estava preso em casa. Eu não podia ir trabalhar por causa da minha lesão física e mental. Em cima de tudo isso, eu tinha todos à minha volta me fazendo sentir como se fosse a minha escolha não se lembrar de nada sobre a minha vida, como se eu tivesse o poder de apertar algum tipo de botão do caralho para fazer tudo voltar.

Eu odiava me sentir desse jeito, mas eu também estava cansado de todos se preocupando tanto em como Bella estava se sentindo e como Bella estava lidando... E quanto a mim, porra? Eu não estava fazendo tudo isso para magoá-la. Eu tinha sido ferido. Eu não estava agindo desta forma só para ser um idiota. Ela era aquela me evitando como a uma praga.

Eu me senti horrível que Bella tinha ouvido minha conversa com Alice. Eu não queria machucá-la... sinceramente, eu não queria, mas tudo o que eu disse, ou fiz, pareceu cortá-la profundamente, de qualquer maneira. Eu repreendi e disse a Alice que talvez seria melhor se não fôssemos um casal agora. Na realidade, não era como se estando _juntos_ fosse realmente fazê-la muito mais feliz, afinal.

Fui quebrado para fora dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi a porta do meu apartamento abrir. Olhei para cima e vi Jasper em pé, cautelosamente analisando o meu humor.

"Hey." Eu murmurei para ele, dando-lhe uma tentativa de sorriso meia-boca.

"Hey, cara." Ele respondeu de volta quando se sentou na cadeira ao lado do sofá.

"Olha..." Eu comecei a dizer antes de Jasper me cortar.

"Edward, deixe-me falar primeiro. Ok?"

Assenti para ele continuar.

"Eu acabei de ter uma longa conversa com Alice. Estou pensando em ter uma conversa com Bella amanhã também. Eu sei que esta situação é difícil para todos, mas eu tenho assistido todos oprimindo você desde o dia em que você acordou no hospital. Claro, eu amo Bella como uma irmã e eu não a quero magoada, mas eu também sei que nada disso é culpa sua. Todo mundo precisa simplesmente cair fora, dar espaço a você e deixar seu corpo curar em seu próprio tempo. Está realmente começando a me aborrecer que todos estão agindo como se você estivesse sendo mal-intencionado, quando a realidade é que você não se lembra".

Ele parou por um momento, permitindo que tudo afundasse para mim antes que ele começasse a falar novamente.

"Eu não vou mentir, ver Bella sendo submetida a isso está quebrando meu coração. Eu a vi através do final do seu último relacionamento, e isso quase a quebrou. Quando você entrou na vida dela, eu a vi florescer de novo, até mesmo mais do que antes. Penso que a razão por que isso mata a todos nós tanto é porque nós sabíamos que você era aquele destinado a ela. Você não foi apenas mais um passo na escada, por assim dizer. Você foi o destino final. Seu relacionamento estava ainda no início, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de vocês dois admitirem _isso _um para o outro".

"Isso?" Eu disse interrogativamente.

"Que vocês estavam apaixonados um pelo outro." Ele afirmou com naturalidade.

"Apaixonados?" Eu disse. As palavras caindo da minha boca em incredulidade. Eu sabia pelo que todos disseram que nós éramos muito próximos e tínhamos um relacionamento bastante sólido, mas eu não tinha idéia que era amor.

"Bem, pelo que Alice me disse, nenhum de vocês dois tinha dito isso ao outro ainda, embora fosse bastante óbvio para todos nós que vocês diriam".

Abaixei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, imediatamente recuando com a dor, mas eu não poderia me importar. Eu me sentia horrível por dentro. Eu me sentia mal por Bella e toda a dor que isso estava causando a ela, e eu me sentia mal por mim mesmo por ter algo tão importante como as memórias dela arrancada da minha mente.

Ouvi Jasper levantar e colocar a mão no meu ombro. Ele deu um pequeno aperto e andou em direção ao seu quarto. Eu estava começando a sentir muita dor nas minhas costelas, punho e pé, então eu me levantei do sofá com cuidado e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Peguei uma das minhas pílulas para dor e retirei minhas roupas. Assim que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro, eu estava fora como uma luz.

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu realmente não estava me sentindo bem. Eu tinha exagerado. Eu sabia que deveria ter ficado mais na cama, mas eu estava inquieto e tentando dar a volta como se eu não estivesse ferido. Quando minha mãe veio para ajudar Alice a arrumar nossa festa de podar a árvore, ela deu uma olhada para mim e me fez ficar na cama. Eu normalmente teria lutado com ela sobre isso, mas, com toda honestidade, eu estava exausto física e mentalmente e só precisava ficar sozinho. A medicação para dor que eu estava tomando como prescrito me deixava sonolento, então eu dormi a maior parte do dia.

Por volta das seis horas, meu pai veio e me acordou. Ele me disse que as pessoas estariam chegando em cerca de uma hora, então eu deveria começar a me preparar. Ele me ajudou a ir até o banheiro e até me ajudou a tomar um banho. Tínhamos colocado um banquinho no banheiro para que eu pudesse sentar porque era difícil para mim ficar de pé por muito tempo. Eu também tinha um monte de problemas em lavar meu cabelo e tal com uma lesão no ombro, punho e costelas. Acho que se as coisas fossem diferentes, Bella poderia ter me ajudado a tomar um banho, em vez do meu pai, mas eu tinha que pegar qualquer ajuda que eu pudesse receber. Eu realmente duvidava que seria apropriado eu pedir a ele por esse tipo de ajuda agora.

Uma vez que eu estava vestido, saí para a sala. A árvore já estava em seu posto, mas foi decorada. Eu acho que era o ponto todo de uma festa de poda da árvore. Havia luzes penduradas por todo o lugar e velas verdes e vermelhas ao redor da sala. Minha mãe estava arrumando as bandejas de comida, e Alice estava colocando os pratos e os copos enquanto Jasper abria a rolha de várias garrafas de vinho. Emmett e Rosalie estavam no canto escolhendo através de todos os enfeites, e meu pai estava brincando com o rádio. Tudo parecia estar bem cuidado, mas não passou despercebido que havia alguém faltando. Quando Alice passou por mim para colocar algo na mesa de comida, agarrei o braço para detê-la.

"Onde está Bella?" Eu perguntei.

Ela soltou uma pequena respiração e olhou para mim com olhos tristes. "Ela não virá".

"O que? Por quê? É por minha causa? Olha, se é por minha causa, eu ficarei no meu quarto para que ela possa vir e ficar confortável. Ela não deveria ter que perder de estar aqui".

Alice trouxe sua mãozinha para cima e cobriu meu rosto. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Ela tinha uma festa do corpo docente da escola que ela foi".

"O quê? Mas eu pensei que você me disse que ela e Jasper trabalham juntos. Se há uma festa do corpo docente hoje à noite, então por que é que Jasper está aqui e ela não está?"

Alice se virou e percebeu que todos estavam olhando para nós. Ela deixou cair a mão do meu rosto e agarrou a minha mão boa, gentilmente me levando pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto. Quando nós acabamos de passar pela minha porta, e em um local um pouco mais privado, ela se virou e olhou para mim.

"Jasper e Bella tem uma festa do corpo docente todos os anos, mas normalmente eles não vão porque sempre cai na noite da festa de poda da árvore que temos aqui. Bella decidiu que hoje seria melhor para ela... e para você... se ela não viesse esta noite. Jasper e eu tivemos uma longa conversa com ela esta manhã, e Jasper nos disse que ele tinha falado com você ontem à noite. Ela não está tentando evitá-lo, mas ela apenas pensa que esta noite ela precisa de um pouco de espaço para si mesma. Um cômodo para respirar um pouco, se você quiser".

Fechei meus olhos e trouxe minhas mãos para cima para beliscar a ponta do meu nariz.

"Edward, não se estresse sobre isso. Ela ficou bem com esta decisão. Ela saiu esta noite sentindo-se completamente em paz com sua escolha. Ela quer que você relaxe e divirta-se hoje à noite. Ela ainda virá para passar o Natal com todos nós, então não se preocupe com isso, apenas dê a ela algum tempo. Ela virá ao redor. Eu sei que você está frustrado, Edward. Nenhum de nós pode sequer imaginar o que você está passando, e eu acho que todos nós perdemos a visão disso. Eu devo a você desculpas por isso".

Ela se aproximou de mim e envolveu seus braços cuidadosamente ao redor da minha cintura, dando-me um abraço gentil por causa das minhas costelas. Passei meus braços em torno dela e esfreguei suas costas. Quando ela se afastou do nosso abraço, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Alice, não chore." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu apenas sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você. Eu estava sempre com medo pela sua segurança quando você decidiu entrar nos bombeiros, mas sempre foi algo que lhe deu tanto orgulho. Eu quase perdi você, Edward, e isso me assusta profundamente".

Ela cuidadosamente envolveu-se de volta ao meu redor.

Eu trouxe uma mão até o cabelo dela e tentei consolá-la. "Shhh... está tudo bem, não chore".

Eu a senti inalar profundamente e ela deu um passo para trás e enxugou os olhos. "Eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem entre vocês dois. Eu simplesmente acho que vocês eram tão inteiros e completos um com o outro que nem você sabe como fazer isso pela metade. É por isso que vocês dois estão se ferindo. Você só não sabe como fazer isso pela metade. Eu disse para ela não desistir de você, e eu estou te pedindo o mesmo por ela. Assim como nós dissemos a ela que ela precisa ser paciente com você, eu estou dizendo a você que você precisa ser paciente com ela. Você simplesmente tem que ser, Edward. Ela am..." Ela começou a dizer algo, mas parou.

"Você significa o mundo para ela." Ela disse.

Olhei para Alice por um momento e então assenti para ela. Eu poderia não me lembrar de tudo, mas a única coisa que eu me lembrava era que Alice nunca estava errada. Eu poderia sempre confiar em acreditar no que ela dizia.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta.

"Os convidados estão chegando." Ela disse para mim. Ela pegou minha mão e me ajudou a caminhar de volta para a sala.

Bella acabou passando pela festa de poda da árvore no seu caminho para casa da festa do corpo docente. Foi no fim da noite, e as pessoas estavam começando a ir embora, mas ela quis dizer olá e ver a árvore.

Eu estava sentado na cozinha, na mesa conversando com alguns dos rapazes que ainda estavam lá. Eu vi Bella entrar com Rosalie para pegar um copo de vinho. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso quando passou, e eu devolvi o gesto. O tempo todo ela estava atrás de mim pelo balcão e eu estava ciente da sua presença. Foi a coisa mais estranha, mas eu podia senti-la fisicamente lá. Eu as ouvi começarem a fazer seu caminho de volta para fora da cozinha, e quando ela passou por mim, eu a senti colocar a mão no meu ombro e me dar um aperto suave. Quando ela me tocou, eu senti uma sensação de alívio, misturada com culpa. Eu sabia que eu a tinha magoado com as minhas palavras ontem, ainda assim, aqui estava ela... ainda dando-me gestos de conforto. Deixando-me saber, de uma forma silenciosa e simples, que ela estava tentando entender e estar lá para mim, nunca deixando sua presença cair para muito longe, mesmo se ela tivesse um tempo difícil estando perto de mim fisicamente. Ela deixou sua mão lá até que estava longe o suficiente para que ela deslizasse para fora. Ela não virou ao redor para olhar para mim, no entanto. Ela simplesmente seguiu Rosalie para fora até a sala.

Levantei-me cerca de vinte minutos depois e saí para a sala. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que Bella já tinha ido embora. Senti-me mal que eu não tinha ajudado a ajeitar, então eu desajeitadamente comecei a andar pela sala recolhendo copos e pratos. Minha mãe e Alice se aproximaram de mim, pegando o material das minhas mãos, e me dizendo que elas cuidariam disso. Minha mãe ajudou-me a ir para o meu quarto e, uma vez que eu estava estabelecido na cama, caí em um sono sem sonhos. Nem mesmo o meu inconsciente permitiu-me a paz de recordar algo... nada.

* * *

O resto da semana voou rapidamente. A véspera de Natal era em uma quinta-feira, então todos que estavam trabalhando tinham uma semana de trabalho de curta duração. Emmett e Rosalie passariam o Natal com a família dela. Os pais de Jasper saíram de dia de Forks para conhecer meus pais, que eram basicamente os pais de Alice, já que minha tia e meu tio haviam falecido. Todos nós sairíamos para jantar juntos. Perguntei a Alice para convidar Bella porque eu imaginei que, se meu acidente não tivesse ocorrido e não estivéssemos passando por tudo isso agora, ela teria vindo comigo. Eu não queria estragar mais dos planos dela para o Natal, e eu certamente não queria que ela passasse a véspera de Natal sozinha porque ela se sentia desconfortável estando perto de mim, mas Alice me disse que Bella estava indo para casa para visitar seu pai para a noite e estaria de volta amanhã para passar o Natal com todos nós.

A noite correu bem. Os pais de Jasper eram ótimas pessoas. Eu podia ver como Jasper tinha acabado se tornando um cara tão bom. Eu estava realmente feliz sabendo que minha prima tinha encontrado alguém que poderia cuidar dela e amá-la do jeito que ela merecia. Alice tinha experimentado sua própria perda na vida. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando ela era apenas uma recém-nascida. Ela sempre disse que, pelo menos, ela não tinha que se lembrar de perdê-los, mas quebrava o seu coração que ela nunca chegou a conhecê-los. Assim, tanto quanto eu reclamava e me queixava dela, eu também entendia que ela era uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conhecia, e eu daria minha vida pela dela em um piscar de olhos.

Após o jantar, Alice levou os pais de Jasper até seu apartamento, onde eles passariam a noite. Todos nos juntamos a eles ali por um tempo, tomando café e sobremesa. Pedi licença para usar o banheiro. Quando terminei, eu saí e estava prestes a voltar para a sala quando me vi olhando para a porta do quarto de Bella, que estava ligeiramente aberta. Eu não queria invadir a privacidade dela, mas eu estava desesperado por algo derramar na minha memória e, talvez, dando uma olhada rápida ao redor trouxesse algo de volta para mim. Lentamente, caminhei em direção à porta e a abri completamente. Estendi a mão para a parede ao lado da porta e acendi a luz no interruptor.

Fiquei parado na porta e olhei em volta de todo o quarto antes de conseguir entrar. Tinha um ar familiar nele, mas eu não poderia determinar se era porque eu lembrava de estar aqui, ou se era porque os nossos apartamentos eram praticamente idênticos. Com exceção do nosso tendo um terceiro quarto adicional, o quarto de Bella estava onde seria o de Jasper no nosso apartamento, de modo que poderia ter sido por isso que ele parecia familiar.

Caminhei lentamente, fazendo meu caminho ao redor do perímetro do quarto dela. Quando passei pelo seu armário aberto, deixei minhas mãos deslizarem em todas as suas roupas cuidadosamente penduradas. Peguei um aperto na manga de uma de suas camisas e a trouxe para o meu nariz. Respirei profundamente o aroma e algo dentro de mim aqueceu. Isso deu-me uma sensação de calma e conforto que eu não conseguia explicar. Eu a soltei após um momento e continuei meu caminho ao redor do quarto. Em seu armário, vi uma caixa de jóias e algumas fotos de quem eu assumi que só poderiam ser seus pais. Quando cheguei em direção à sua mesa, vi seu laptop situado ali desligado.

Depois que eu senti que tinha entrado sem permissão em seu espaço o suficiente, virei-me na direção da porta para que eu pudesse me juntar a todos na sala. Quando eu estava andando pelo seu quarto em direção à porta, notei algo em sua cama com o canto do meu olho. Eu olhei e vi o que parecia ser uma moldura encostada em seu travesseiro. Tinha um arco nela e um pequeno bilhete apoiado contra ela.

Eu andei até lá para dar uma olhada mais de perto. Peguei o pequeno bilhete e o li.

_Querida Bella,_

_Eu não tinha certeza se dev__eria dar isto a você, ou não, mas sendo essa firme crente em milagres que eu sou, e que é Natal, achei que era apropriado. Você não sabia que eu tirei essa foto, mas é de Chicago. Depois que vocês deixaram a pista de patinação no gelo, Jasper e eu demos uma caminhada atrás de você e Edward. Quando achamos vocês, e pegamos esse momento, nós sabíamos que era algo que você gostaria de apreciar para sempre em uma imagem. __Eu te amo e sei que tudo vai ficar bem._

_Feliz Natal, _

_Alice_

Puxei o papel para fora da frente do quadro e olhei para a foto. Era uma foto de Bella e eu nos beijando, no que parecia o Millennium Park. Olhei para a foto de perto e notei que devia estar nevando. De repente, eu tive uma visão clara de estar em algum lugar com ela, com neve caindo. Foi uma memória real que eu tive, ou eu estava apenas desejando que a imagem tomasse vida?

Senti um braço envolver ao redor da minha cintura e me assustei um pouco. Quando olhei para o meu lado, eu vi Alice parada ali.

"Você está lembrando de alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Eu... eu não tenho certeza." Respondi honestamente, balançando a cabeça.

Ela apertou-me gentilmente. "Hey… isso é melhor do que um sólido 'não'." Ela me disse com entusiasmo.

Sorri para ela levemente. "Sim, eu suponho que é." Tentei ser cauteloso em minha reação, não querendo dar a ela falsas esperanças.

Coloquei a foto e o bilhete de volta em suas posições originais. Envolvi meu braço por cima do ombro de Alice e nós dois caminhamos de volta para a sala.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi uma agitação de atividades. Os pais de Jasper foram embora para passar o Natal com o irmão de Jasper e sua esposa. Emmett e Rosalie chegaram ao mesmo tempo em que meus pais. Minha mãe estava ajudando com o jantar, então ela, Alice e Rosalie estavam na cozinha durante a maior parte da manhã. Emmett, Jasper, meu pai e eu estávamos todos sentados ao redor assistindo um dos meus filmes favoritos do feriado... _Uma História de Natal_*****. Todos os anos ele é exibido por 24 horas no canal a cabo _TBS_.

_*__Uma História de Natal__: filme de 1983. __Nos anos 40, Ralphie é um garotinho que sonha em ganhar uma bela espingarda vermelha de presente de Natal. A todo custo, tenta convencer seus pais superprotetores que esse é o presente ideal, mas ninguém parece querer ouvi-lo, e por vários motivos a espingarda torna-se um presente cada vez mais distante para ele. O filme tornou-se um clássico natalino com o passar dos anos._

Por volta da uma hora, houve uma batida de leve na porta antes que ela se abriu e a cabeça de Bella espiou para dentro.

"Feliz Natal a todos." Ela disse suavemente para o cômodo enquanto entrava carregando duas grandes sacolas cheias de presentes.

Meu pai e Jasper apareceram rapidamente para ir lá e dar-lhe abraços e ajudá-la com as sacolas. Emmett e eu ainda estávamos lentos em nossos pés, mas ambos levantamos com um pouco de luta. Emmett balançou até ela e lhe deu um grande abraço.

"Feliz Natal, Sininho do Trenó*****." Ele disse a ela antes de envolvê-la em um grande abraço de urso.

_* Aqui Emmett a chama de Sleigh Bells. 'Sleigh' significa trenó, e 'Bells' significa sino. Então ele usa isso como um trocadilho com o nome dela..._

Quando ele se afastou para voltar a sentar, ficamos frente a frente, e eu não tinha certeza do que fazer, ou dizer.

Eu a vi tomar um pouco de uma respiração profunda antes que ela veio na minha direção, hesitante.

"Feliz Natal, Edward." Ela disse quase num sussurro antes de inclinar-se para um abraço leve.

Aspirei o cheiro dela quando ela estava brevemente contra mim, e eu imediatamente senti a mesma sensação de calma que eu tive quando cheirei a blusa dela na noite passada.

"Feliz Natal, Bella." Eu disse a ela antes que ela recuasse e olhasse para os seus pés.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor antes de a minha mãe sair e gritar de prazer que Bella tinha chegado e abraçá-la em um abraço apertado. Ela então a arrastou para a cozinha, de onde as outras garotas estavam saindo e conversando.

O dia estava indo tão bem quanto se poderia esperar. Bella e eu não éramos tão falantes como todos provavelmente estava esperando que seríamos, mas nós também não estávamos ignorando um ao outro. Estávamos sendo educados, e sempre que encontrássemos o outro olhando, trocaríamos sorrisos.

Eu sabia que as coisas estavam indo inteiramente muito bem, e minha sorte significava que algo teria de acontecer para arruiná-lo. Após o jantar ter terminado e tudo ter sido limpo, Emmett entrou na sala com sua bengala de cafetão a reboque e anunciou que era "hora dos presentes".

Levantei-me o mais rápido que pude e limpei a garganta. "Pessoal, eu só queria dizer a vocês que eu realmente sinto muito, mas, por causa de tudo, eu não fui capaz de fazer minhas compras de Natal. Espero que todos vocês me perdoem por não ter nada para trocar, mas, uma vez que eu estiver de volta sobre os meus pés, espero fazer as pazes com todos vocês".

Meus olhos brilharam na direção de Bella e ela me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de olhar para baixo em seu colo, brincando com um fio solto em sua calça.

"Edward, não seja bobo. Você já deu a todos nós o melhor presente que poderíamos esperar." Disse a minha mãe. "O fato de você sobreviver a este acidente é a única coisa que eu poderia querer." Ela se aproximou e me beijou na bochecha.

Todos balançaram suas cabeças em concordância... até mesmo Bella. Mesmo que eu tentasse não olhar e fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável, eu não poderia deixar de pesquisar a expressão dela. Eu sabia que ela tinha que estar assustada sobre o meu resultado e estava realmente grata que eu estava bem.

"Não se preocupe, Edward." Emmett disse, "Eu estou no mesmo barco que você. A única pessoa para quem eu fui capaz de comprar foi Rosie, e isso só porque eu o comprei muito antes do acidente".

Vi os olhos de Alice dispararem sobre Bella, que agora estava olhando para o seu colo novamente, e então ela olhou para mim. Sua expressão parecia ser uma de simpatia pelo comentário de Emmett.

Eventualmente, todos os presentes foram distribuídos e todos começaram a abrir os seus. Por um tempo não houve conversa, apenas o som do papel rasgando e enrugando ao nosso redor. De repente, Rosalie atirou-se para Emmett e colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Eu não podia ver o que ele tinha dado a ela, mas eles estavam claramente tendo um momento no canto.

Em seguida, ouvi Alice gritar e, quando todos viramos para olhar para ela, ela tinha lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos enquanto ela olhava para a caixa de veludo que ela estava segurando. Ela percebeu que estávamos todos olhando para ela, então a virou para nos mostrar. "Brincos de diamante." Ela disse com um sorriso antes de voltar para Jasper para lhe dar um beijo e abraçá-lo firmemente.

Silenciosamente, como se para não chamar a atenção para si mesma, Bella se levantou. Ela tinha a cabeça ainda apontada em direção ao chão, os cabelos pendurados em volta do seu rosto como um véu. Ela começou a andar pela sala em direção à porta da frente.

"Com licença, pessoal. Esqueci algo lá embaixo." Ela disse através do que todos nós poderíamos dizer que eram lágrimas. Ela rapidamente saiu pela porta e a fechou atrás dela.

A sala ficou em silêncio e todos lentamente olharam para mim, mas rapidamente desviaram o olhar.

Eu me empurrei para fora da minha cadeira, lutando para encontrar meu equilíbrio, e comecei a caminhar em direção à porta. "Com licença por um momento." Eu disse em voz baixa, enquanto fiz meu caminho para fora da porta e em direção ao elevador.

Desci para o andar de Bella e fiz meu caminho até a porta. Bati levemente, mas não houve resposta. Tentei a maçaneta e descobri que ela estava aberta, então eu deixei-me entrar e chamei por ela, mas ninguém respondeu. Depois de olhar em volta e não encontrar ninguém, eu saí e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu precisava sair daqui por algum tempo. Eu sabia que não podia ir muito longe com meus ferimentos, mas eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

Quando saí do meu prédio, percebi que eu não tinha um casaco, mas eu não me importei. O ar frio na minha pele foi uma distração para tudo com o que eu estava lidando. Quando cheguei à esquina do meu quarteirão, parei em frente à grande catedral que ficava ali. Eu podia ouvir o som de um coral cantando e decidi entrar e sentar um pouco.

Eu fui criado como católico, e meus pais me faziam ir à igreja todos os domingos quando eu era pequeno. Eu até tinha sido coroinha. Eu não tinha ido à igreja por um tempo, a última vez havia sido no dia do funeral de Tanya. Acho que você poderia dizer que, depois do que aconteceu, eu perdi um pouco da minha fé, mas quando eu me vi subindo os degraus e passando pela frente e vendo o arco-íris de cores de todas as janelas com vitrais, comecei a me perguntar se talvez eu precisava encontrar a minha fé novamente.

Caminhei pelo corredor e sentei-me em um dos bancos atrás. Não existia uma missa acontecendo no momento, mas o coral parecia estar ensaiando, e havia paroquianos aleatórios sentados por toda a parte da igreja escutando.

Fiquei ali sentado, pensando em nada em particular, apenas tentando limpar minha cabeça e ter um pouco de paz por um tempo. Depois que eu tinha estado lá por cerca de meia hora, notei que alguém se levantou de um banco da frente da igreja e fez o seu caminho para o lado. A jovem mulher parou em frente das filas de velas e acendeu uma. Assim que o brilho das velas iluminou seu rosto, pude ver que era Bella.

Observei quando ela se ajoelhou na frente das velas depois de acendê-las e silenciosamente pareceu rezar. Observá-la ali apertou o meu peito. O que nós fizemos para merecer esse destino que tinha sido dado a nós? Eu sabia que esta era uma boa mulher. Por que eu não conseguia simplesmente me lembrar? Por que eu tinha que ter uma lesão que não apenas quebrou meus ossos, mas também quebrou o coração dela?

Após um minuto, ou algo assim, ela se levantou e colocou alguma coisa na caixa de doações antes de caminhar ao longo do corredor lateral e sair pela porta lateral. Parte de mim queria se levantar e correr atrás dela... como se correr fosse possível para mim no momento... mas eu entendi que ela tinha vindo aqui para um momento privado, assim como eu também. Não era algo que eu queria invadir.

Enquanto fiquei ali sentado, eu me encontrei começando a rezar. Eu só queria ser mostrado o que fazer, e já que eu não parecia ser capaz de descobrir isso por minha conta, eu esperava que alguém _lá em cima_ me ajudasse. Eu finalmente decidi que era hora de voltar. Eu tinha certeza que minha família estava começando a se preocupar e tinha decidido que era hora de enfrentar isto na cabeça.

Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, notei que todo mundo ainda estava lá... bem, todo mundo exceto Bella. Meus pais estavam se preparando para ir embora e, depois de recolherem todas as suas coisas e nos beijarem um adeus, eles voltaram para o hotel. Rosalie e Emmett estavam aninhados no canto no chão, e Jasper e Alice estavam sentados no sofá assistindo um filme.

"Alice." Eu disse, "Onde ela está?"

Ela olhou para mim com compaixão em seus olhos e sorriu suavemente. "Ela está lá embaixo no nosso apartamento".

"Obrigada, Duende." Eu disse a ela antes de sair e fazer meu caminho para baixo.

Quando cheguei à sua porta eu bati. Ouvi um suave "Entre" antes de eu abrir a porta e entrar. Bella estava deitada no sofá, coberta com um cobertor, assistindo _It's a Wonderful Life_***** na TV. As luzes estavam apagadas, com exceção das luzes na árvore de Natal. Quando ela viu que era eu, ela sentou-se. Eu poderia dizer que, mesmo que ela não estivesse chorando, ela tinha estado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Seu cabelo estava embaraçado e ela parecia exausta.

_*__It´s a Wonderful Life__: filme de 1946. __É a história de um espírito desencarnado, candidato a anjo que, para ganhar suas asas, recebeu a missão de ajudar um valoroso empresário que, em virtude de grave problema financeiro, provocado por desonesto banqueiro, tinha a intenção de se suicidar. _

"Oi." Eu disse.

"Oi." Ela respondeu.

"Você se importa se eu me sentar?"

"Não... uh... não." Ela disse suavemente enquanto movia o cobertor que estava a cobrindo para fora do caminho.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e tomei um momento para considerar as minhas palavras antes de me virar, então eu estava de frente para ela.

"Eu vi você na igreja mais cedo." Eu admiti.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela pareceu chocada. "Sério? Você estava lá?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. Eu não sabia que você estava lá até que eu vi você se levantar e acender uma vela".

"Oh".

"Eu espero que você não esteja chateada comigo, mas eu precisava dizer a você que eu entrei em seu quarto na noite passada depois que voltamos do jantar com os pais de Jasper".

Ela não disse nada, apenas me olhou como se ela quisesse que eu continuasse.

"Eu queria ver se indo ao seu quarto provocaria algum tipo de memórias para mim." Expliquei, interiormente esperando que ela não ficaria chateada que eu havia invadido sua privacidade.

"Bem... provocou?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim... e não." Eu respondi com cautela.

"O que isso significa exatamente?"

"Isso significa que eu não consigo lembrar memórias específicas, mas senti algo familiar ao ser cercado pelas suas coisas e o cheiro das suas roupas".

Eu a notei recuperar o fôlego, então continuei.

"Eu vi a foto que Alice deu a você de Natal. Novamente, eu não consigo lembrar o momento exato dela, mas quando vi que estava nevando quando a foto foi tirada, algo pareceu estranhamente familiar sobre ela. A neve estava provocando alguma coisa na minha cabeça. Deu-me este sentimento aqui dentro... fez meu coração se sentir em paz. Eu sei que provavelmente soa piegas, ou estranho, mas é a única maneira que eu posso colocar isso em palavras para descrevê-lo".

"Eu não acho que isso soa piegas, ou estranho." Ela disse quando começou a mastigar seu lábio inferior.

"Não." Eu disse a ela, e antes que eu soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, deslizei para mais perto dela no sofá e corri meu polegar sobre o seu lábio para que ela parasse de roê-lo.

Nós dois congelamos imediatamente, olhando para o outro em surpresa... e talvez antecipando também. Mudei meu polegar do seu lábio e corri as costas dos meus dedos ao longo da sua bochecha antes de cobrir o lado do rosto dela na minha mão.

"Bella, se estiver bem para você, eu simplesmente quero tentar uma coisa." Eu disse quando movi meu rosto para mais perto do dela.

Parei a centímetros do seu rosto, esperando que ela me desse permissão para prosseguir. Ela cautelosamente assentiu com a cabeça que sim e, lentamente, eu movi o resto do caminho para ela antes de eu delicadamente pressionar meus lábios aos dela. Eu não forcei o beijo para ser profundo, ou apaixonado, eu só queria senti-la perto dessa maneira.

A única maneira que eu poderia descrever o que eu estava sentindo quando nossos lábios se tocaram era dizer que me senti como se estivesse em casa. Eu nos segurei juntos por alguns segundos antes de me afastar levemente, ainda cobrindo seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei, "Eu sinto muito por dizer que eu precisava de espaço. Eu não queria machucá-la. Eu só estava frustrado e eu não sabia mais como lidar com a situação".

Eu parei por um momento, permitindo que meus dedos deslizassem suavemente para frente e para trás ao longo da sua maçã do rosto, antes de eu continuar.

"Por favor, não desista de mim. Por favor, tenha paciência comigo. Por favor, permita à minha cabeça a chance de começar a lembrar o que o meu coração já começou." Eu percebi que eu soava como se estivesse pedindo, implorando, com ela neste ponto, mas eu não me importei. Agora eu sabia que eu não queria que ela fosse a lugar nenhum. Mesmo que eu não conseguisse me lembrar do nosso relacionamento ainda, algo dentro de mim me disse que eu precisava dessa mulher na minha vida e não podia fazer nada que arriscasse deixá-la ir.

Eu a senti começar a tremer e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Corri meu polegar em seu rosto para limpar a lágrima, antes de me inclinar e beijar abaixo do olho onde ela tinha caído. Quando eu me afastei, seus olhos estavam fechados. Nervosismo e antecipação corriam pelo meu corpo enquanto eu esperava por uma reação, qualquer reação, dela. Depois de um momento, ela os abriu e olhou para mim.

"Edward, eu sinto muito, eu..."

"Shhh, Bella." Eu disse a ela, apertando meu dedo contra seus lábios. "Nós podemos apenas seguir em frente. Eu sei que isso tem sido difícil para nós dois, mas vamos apenas tentar ser pacientes, um pelo outro, se não por nós mesmos. Eu sei que há algo especial entre nós, mas se eu vou me lembrar, isso precisa acontecer naturalmente, não por causa de coisas que eu estou dizendo. Eu quero encontrar isso novamente, e espero que você ainda queira também".

Ela olhou fundo nos meus olhos e acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

Eu deixei as minhas mãos caírem do seu rosto para as suas mãos e dei a elas um aperto suave antes de me levantar lentamente. Ela foi se levantar para me ajudar porque ela podia ver que eu estava com dor, mas eu a parei. "Não… eu estou bem. Eu devo tomar a minha medicação. Vou ficar bem quando eu chegar lá em cima".

Ela assentiu com apreensão, afundando de volta no sofá.

Peguei o cobertor que já tinha caído no chão, levantando-o e ajeitando sobre ela antes de eu me curvar e beijar o topo da sua cabeça. Eu me virei e caminhei até a porta e a abri. Eu estava prestes a sair quando parei e olhei de volta para ela. Meus olhos dispararam por ela em direção à janela e eu sorri. "Olhe para isso," eu disse a ela, balançando minha cabeça para ela olhar pela janela, "está nevando".

Ela girou a cabeça para olhar atrás dela, e depois de olhar por alguns segundos, ela se virou e sorriu. "Huh... o quanto você gosta disso?" Ela disse. "Talvez, algum dia no futuro, isso vá se tornar uma outra memória que podemos compartilhar um com o outro onde a neve estava envolvida".

Sorri para ela e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bella me deu um sorriso genuíno e feliz de volta.

"Feliz Natal, Bella".

"Feliz Natal, Edward".

Eu saí, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*sorrindo* Finalmente, depois de muito sofrimento e lágrimas derramadas, as coisas parecem estar melhorando um pouco para o nosso casalzinho querido... Claro que todas sofremos com a Bella no cap. anterior, mas para Edward tb não tem sido nada fácil tudo isso... agora é esperar e ver como e quando ela vai se recordar de tudo..._

_Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews e surtaram com o cap. anterior!_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Postei uma ONE-SHOT que eu escrevi, chama-se __**"YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND"**__... quem ler, deixe reviews!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**# Bella POV #**

Dormir nunca vinha fácil para mim hoje em dia, especialmente desde que eu não tinha o calor do corpo de Edward envolto em torno do meu durante a noite. Mesmo que eu nunca tivesse me sentido tão sozinha e perdida antes, minha cama havia se tornado uma espécie de porto seguro para mim, onde eu estava livre para verdadeiramente expressar a infinidade de emoções que eu estava sentindo. No conforto da minha cama, eu era capaz de chorar, ficar com raiva, ou simplesmente ouvir a música no meu iPod para escapar de ser eu por um tempo.

Eu não podia ficar muito tempo sem precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que me fizesse lembrar de Edward e o que uma vez compartilhamos, razão pela qual eu comecei a vestir a sua camisa da academia de bombeiros na noite de Natal, em vez do que eu estive fazendo após o acidente de Edward, que foi dormir com ela como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele me beijou naquela noite. Não sendo capaz de aguentar mais ver meus amigos e seus entes queridos trocarem presentes uns com os outros, eu tinha pedido licença, dizendo que eu tinha esquecido alguma coisa no meu apartamento. Ok, isso foi uma mentira, que estou certa que todos ali sabiam. A verdade é que eu estava me sentindo tão sufocada que eu não conseguia nem respirar corretamente. Eu estava retendo os soluços que queriam desesperadamente ser liberados, e eu não queria causar uma cena. Talvez fosse covarde da minha parte ir embora, mas simplesmente havia tanta coisa para que eu pudesse ser forte e aceitar. Uma pessoa só pode aceitar um tanto sem querer gritar e correr para as montanhas.

Não me interpretem mal, eu estava muito feliz por Alice e Rosalie, mas era apenas natural sentir um pouco de tristeza por mim mesma. Eu estava sentada do outro lado da sala do homem que eu amava, que não tinha idéia do que é que nós éramos um do outro, e da profundidade significativa do nosso relacionamento. Não sendo capaz de dar um pequeno símbolo dos nossos sentimentos um para o outro me fez sentir vazia. Eu não fui nem mesmo capaz de me sentar perto dele, pelo amor de Deus, o que foi igualmente frustrante. Então, sim... eu fui embora. Corri diretamente para fora do maldito prédio querendo conseguir alguma distância de Edward e não olhando para trás. Imaginei que a igreja era o lugar mais seguro para entrar e encontrar algum consolo por um tempo.

Eu queria um lugar calmo para refletir sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo e Edward. Eu queria um lugar onde eu estivesse livre para pensar sobre o que estava em minha mente no momento, sem julgamentos, ou as opiniões de alguém mais expressas sobre mim. Eu queria paz. O que eu mais queria era que o _meu_ Edward voltasse para mim, memórias intactas, o que foi por que eu acendi uma vela, rezando a qualquer Deus que ouvisse. Alguém lá em cima tinha que ter ouvido minhas orações, certo? Eu tinha que acreditar que toda essa merda estava acontecendo conosco por um motivo, e eu só esperava que nós saíssemos mais fortes no final... e, esperançosamente, juntos.

Eu tive que dizer que fiquei extremamente chocada quando Edward colocou um beijo casto em meus lábios quando conversamos de volta no meu apartamento. Havia algo tão doce e inocente sobre isso, ainda que eu tenha sentido o elétrico cantarolar de desejo viajando por todo o meu corpo que eu sempre conheci como dele. Eu tinha certeza que ele sentiu algo também, mas eu certamente não empurraria o assunto com ele. Edward tinha me pedido para ser paciente com ele, sua voz suplicante. Ele queria encontrar o seu caminho de volta para mim naturalmente, com a esperança de que as memórias viriam mais rápidas. Eu estava esperançosa de que ele relembraria tudo que nós compartilhamos, mas na pesquisa que eu havia feito na internet, e pelo que os médicos tinham dito, havia uma chance de que ele nunca recuperasse todas as memórias. Quanto mais próximas do acidente fossem elas, maior a probabilidade de Edward não lembrar nada.

Então, onde é que isso nos deixa? Era difícil dizer, mas eu seria paciente com Edward e tentaria fazer as coisas à sua maneira. Então, novamente, eu tinha outra opção? Afinal, ele era aquele com a perda de memória, então ele acabou por ditar o ritmo do nosso relacionamento para que ele não se sentisse pressionado. Isso ainda não significa que eu gostei, mas eu seguiria o exemplo de Edward se isso o trouxesse de volta para mim. Eu o amava e ele me possuía, de corpo e alma... um fato ao qual ele era tão alegremente inconsciente. Odiando o fato de que eu não tinha controle sobre esta situação, optei por seguir a liderança de Edward. Infelizmente, seu ritmo era o de um maldito caracol, considerando que era segunda-feira e eu não tinha tido qualquer tipo de contato com ele em dois dias. Eu com certeza não estava disposta a importuná-lo sobre sair. Levou toda a força de vontade que eu tinha guardada só para manter minhas malditas mãos longe de qualquer telefone para ligar para ele.

Esse pensamento me acordou do meu quase bem sucedido sono... isso e o forte cheiro de café, que estava atualmente permeando o ar em volta de mim. Virando sobre as minhas costas, eu me estiquei, levantando as mãos sobre a minha cabeça e suspirei. Eu estava no processo de pensar o que eu faria hoje, já que eu estava na minha pausa de inverno, quando meus olhos se abriram. Não foi até que meus olhos decidiram passear pelo meu quarto quando vi um par de pés de meias cruzados e descansando perto dos meus joelhos na minha cama.

Assustada com a minha nova descoberta, sentei-me rapidamente. "O que..." Eu disse, para a pessoa que estava sentada na minha cadeira ao meu lado.

Era Edward... eu acho. Minha mente ainda estava em uma névoa de sono.

"Oh, Jesus, agora eu realmente estou ficando louca." Eu disse, olhando para o teto e esfregando meus olhos. "Agora estou imaginando que Edward está aqui no meu quarto." Eu balancei a cabeça com a minha tolice. Sim, eu sonhava com Edward toda noite, mas ter visões dele? Eu definitivamente tinha que sair hoje para minha mente pensar em outras coisas por um tempo.

Virei em direção ao barulho profundo de risadas ao meu lado. "Você não está vendo coisas, Bella. Eu estou realmente aqui. Eu sinto muito se assustei você".

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Balbuciei, ainda um pouco chocada.

"Eu queria ver você. Alice veio e me disse que você ainda estava dormindo. Pensei em trazer para você algum café da manhã, então ela me deu as chaves e eu entrei." Ele parecia tão à vontade descansando da maneira como ele estava, lendo o jornal como se ele não se importasse com o mundo.

"Que horas são?"

"Dez e meia. Você realmente gosta de dormir, não é?" Edward me deu um sorriso de cair a calcinha. Aposto que ele não tinha idéia do que aquele sorriso fazia comigo. Franzi o cenho para esse pensamento.

"Qual é o problema? Você está brava que eu estou aqui?" Ele perguntou, sua voz misturada com preocupação.

Cruzei minhas pernas sob meu cobertor e o encarei. "Não, eu não estou irritada. Surpreendida é mais parecido com isso, considerando que eu não vi você. Você esteve perdido em ação por um par de dias." Eu tive que começar a cavar esse pequeno buraco para torná-lo consciente de que eu havia notado o seu desaparecimento.

"Sim, hum... desculpe por isso. Passei algum tempo com meus pais antes deles voarem de volta para casa. Eu também dormi muito, visto que o feriado foi desgastante." Edward baixou os pés para o chão e sentou-se.

Desgastante? Acho que essa era uma maneira de colocar isso. Eu sabia que isso deve ter sido o motivo pelo qual ele estava tão cansado. Eu também estava mentalmente exausta. "Oh." Foi tudo que eu tinha para oferecer.

"Sinto muito. Isso saiu tudo errado. O que eu quis dizer foi que, decorar o apartamento, meus pais visitando, e me movendo muito por aí é o que o tornou fisicamente desgastante. Estive com um pouco de dor e isso é realmente frustrante, considerando que eu sou uma pessoa muito ativa".

"Seus pais foram embora? Eu teria gostado de dizer adeus a eles. Se eu soubesse que eles estavam indo embora, eu teria passado para desejar-lhes uma boa viagem." Eu olhei para baixo, torcendo meus dedos juntos em frustração. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele com medo que ele saberia que eu estava um pouco chateada.

"Para dizer a verdade, meus pais queriam vê-la, mas eu disse que talvez fosse melhor se eles te deixassem sozinha. Eu não estava pensando no quanto você teria gostado de vê-los." Edward declarou, beliscando a ponte do seu nariz em conjunto com o polegar e o indicador. "Deus, eu sou um idiota. Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella." Ele balançou a cabeça. O olhar em seu rosto era de remorso, então eu sabia que suas palavras eram verdadeiras.

Dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença. "Não se preocupe com isso, Edward. Talvez eu tenha a oportunidade de visitá-los novamente. Espere... eu não quis dizer..." Eu gaguejei, aturdida que eu basicamente quis dizer que nós iríamos para Chicago novamente para a casa dos seus pais.

"Bem, meus pais tinham mencionado algo sobre você e todos os outros visitando uma vez que o clima ficar mais quente. Chicago é uma visão na primavera. Eu gostaria de levá-la ao Millennium Park quando o sol estiver brilhando e não houver neve no chão." Edward sorriu verdadeiramente e meu coração derreteu. Deus, como eu senti falta daquele sorriso. Meu estômago deu cambalhotas apenas pensando na perspectiva de Edward realmente querendo me levar de volta a Chicago, mesmo quando o nosso futuro era incerto. Isso me deu um pingo de esperança de que Edward estivesse tentando restabelecer nosso relacionamento e criar novas memórias comigo.

"Eu gostaria muito disso, Edward." Respondi baixinho, o meu próprio sorriso rastejando sobre o meu rosto, a raiva deslizando para atrás de mim.

Houve uma ligeira pausa na conversa, uma fina camada de tensão revestindo o ar em torno de nós enquanto ambos desviamos o olhar um do outro. Era óbvio que estávamos dançando em torno um do outro, basicamente pisando em ovos.

Edward se levantou e se inclinou para mim, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. Eu congelei no meu lugar, em antecipação, dando-lhe o mesmo olhar com o qual ele estava me agraciando. Ele vai tentar alguma coisa e me beijar outra vez? Oh, Deus... eu ainda tinha o hálito da manhã!

Ele colocou a mão na minha cama ao lado da minha coxa, enquanto a outra estendeu sobre mim para tomar posse do lobo de pelúcia que tinha estabelecido residência no travesseiro ao meu lado por alguns meses. Eu tive que admitir que roubei um pequeno odor de Edward enquanto ele estava em tal proximidade de mim. Eu não poderia evitar, seu cheiro de roupa limpa me atingia cada vez que eu estava perto dele. Minha necessidade por Edward estava crescendo rapidamente, e se ele ficasse por mais tempo pairando sobre mim do jeito que ele estava, eu não me responsabilizaria pelos meus atos, que consistia em puxá-lo para baixo em cima de mim pelo colarinho da sua camisa e envolver minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

Edward arrancou-me dos meus devaneios quando ele surpreendeu-me com as palavras que casualmente fluíram da sua boca. "Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda tem essa coisa. Eu sabia que você estava de olho nisso no momento em que fui até a tenda. Eu teria pagado para o cara atrás do balcão uma centena de dólares e não jogado aquele jogo bobo só para ver o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto quando eu entreguei essa coisa feia para você." Ele riu levemente em sua memória, jogando o lobo no meu colo quando ele se virou e mancou ligeiramente para a porta. Antes de sair do quarto, ele lançou um olhar para mim por cima do ombro e disse, "Venha, dorminhoca, eu fiz para você um café e eu te trouxe um pão".

_Puta merda!_ Edward acabou de ter uma memória... e foi sobre eu e ele. Eu não sabia se deveria rir, ou chorar. Minhas emoções dispersas, fazendo meu coração bater rapidamente. Eu podia sentir meu rosto apertando enquanto eu pensava como eu traria o fato de que ele acabou de se lembrar de uma memória significativa do início do nosso relacionamento. Eu sabia que tinha que ir devagar porque Edward não tinha percebido ainda o que ele acabou de lembrar. Se ele tivesse percebido, ele teria ficado feliz... eu acho. Em vez disso, ele foi muito indiferente sobre isso, o que me alertou para o fato de que ele não tinha feito a conexão. Eu não queria ficar muito animada, apesar do meu subconsciente ter dado socos no ar, fazendo uma pequena dança. Depois que ele saiu do quarto, eu saí da cama, ansiosa para estar ao lado de Edward, apenas no caso de que ele fosse derramar mais lembranças.

"Ele fez o quê?" Alice gritou, deixando cair sua prancheta na qual ela estava fazendo o inventário no chão.

Era quarta-feira e Rose e eu viemos para a loja de Alice para experimentar alguns vestidos que ela escolheu para nós como uma possível vestimenta para a véspera de Ano Novo. O _Clube Eclipse_ realizaria sua primeira festa animada anual da véspera de Ano Novo. Alguns dos rapazes do quartel, incluindo Mike e Tyler, pensaram que seria uma ótima idéia se soltar e passar a noite bebendo e dançando juntos. Sabendo o quanto o peso do acidente de Emmett e Edward ainda estava esmagando todos nós, entre levar os rapazes às suas consultas de fisioterapia e as relações tensas entre Edward e eu, nós coletivamente concordamos que uma noite fora era bem merecida.

"Eu disse que Edward lembrou-se de ganhar aquele lobo no festival que ele me levou no nosso primeiro encontro." Eu repeti, encolhendo os ombros.

"Bella, isso é enorme. Por que você não está feliz com este acontecimento?" Rose perguntou timidamente, segurando a minha mão que estava descansando em meu joelho e dando a ela um aperto reconfortante.

"Sinceramente, estou com muito medo de fazer disso um grande negócio para Edward porque eu não quero que ele se afaste mais do que está de mim desde que essa maldita confusão toda ocorreu. Se eu fizer barulho e gritar com entusiasmo que ele reuniu algo importante sobre nós, ele provavelmente vai pensar que eu estou tentando nos apressar de volta da forma como as coisas estavam entre nós." Suspirei.

"Bem, ele disse mais alguma coisa depois disso?" Alice perguntou com sua voz estridente, um sinal indicador de que ela estava ficando animada.

"Não. Isso é que é tão louco. Ele agiu como se nada tivesse acabado de acontecer e ele saiu do meu quarto para me conseguir o café da manhã. Foi a coisa mais estranha... ainda mais estranha do que quando ele me beijou na noite de Natal".

"Puta merda! Ele beijou você! O que diabos está errado com você, Bella? Por que estamos ouvindo sobre isso apenas agora?" Alice berrou, olhando atravessado para mim.

"Alice, por favor. Isso é exatamente por que eu não contei a ninguém." Eu comecei, acenando com o dedo em sua direção. "Vocês são demasiado empolgadas em relação a isso e isso estabelecerá também os muitos sinos de alerta com Edward. Foi apenas um simples beijo casto. Ele o iniciou porque ele queria tentar alguma coisa. O que era, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, mas eu fiquei simplesmente feliz de sentir os lábios dele em mim mais uma vez. Foi um momento muito lindo, e eu não quero que seja nublado com a opinião das pessoas e comentários. E só para que você saiba, eu não estou arrependida de não ter contado a ninguém. Foi um momento doce e privado entre eu e Edward".

Alice me lançou um olhar aguçado, mas então ela se aproximou e caiu de joelhos, para que ela estivesse ao nível dos olhos comigo, e colocou as mãos nos meus joelhos. "Eu entendo, Bella. Eu aprendi minha lição na semana passada para não mexer muito. É só que eu posso sentir que uma mudança monumental está chegando... como se algo estivesse mudando no Universo e todos nós estamos prestes a ser afetados por isso".

"Sim, algo está mudando, certo. Chame o meu noivo chegando aqui em meia hora esperando que eu esteja pronta para comer algum lanche após a sua sessão de fisioterapia, e se eu deixá-lo esperando, todo o inferno vai se perder. Aí está a sua grande mudança cósmica, Alice." Rosalie riu e se levantou do banco na janela em que estávamos sentadas e se dirigiu para o provador. "E, pelo amor de Deus, Alice, por favor, deixe Bella em paz. Ela não tem estado através de coisas o bastante para ter que se preocupar com cada pequena reação que você vai fazer quando ela disser, ou deixar de dizer, alguma coisa relacionada à recuperação da memória de Edward?" Ela discursou, virando a cabeça em minha direção, dando-me um sorriso maroto e uma piscadela.

Eu sempre pude contar com Rose para fazer o discurso por mim, especialmente com Alice. Rosalie sabia como fazer Alice se calar.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Alice nos chamou para fora dos provadores pela última vez. Eu estava esperando que eu tiraria a sorte grande com este último vestido porque eu estava cansada e eu só queria ir para casa. É claro, Rosalie tinha encontrado o seu vestido perfeito dentro dos primeiros dez minutos tentando as sugestões de Alice. Quando eu saí do provador, ouvi minhas amigas suspirarem.

"O quê? Nossa, não me diga que eu tenho que encontrar um outro vestido." Eu bufei, cruzando os braços.

"Não, certamente que não! Bella, você está tão gostosa. Qualquer cara que vir você no clube vai babar em cima de você." Alice cumprimentou, levantando-se e brincando com meu cabelo. "Talvez você deva usar o cabelo um pouco para cima e mostrar um pouco do pescoço. É sexy." Alice ronronou, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, eu não quero simplesmente qualquer cara babando em cima de mim. Eu preferiria se fosse um bombeiro de cabelo bronze." Eu brinquei, dirigindo-me ao espelho para inspecionar-me. Eu tive que admitir, eu não parecia tão ruim. Com os sapatos e acessórios certos, talvez eu pudesse fazer Edward cair de joelhos.

Meu vestido era deslumbrante, como de costume, considerando que Alice o projetou. Era um vestido frente única de seda azul marinho – a frente vindo a um "V" entre os meus seios. A parte superior era adornada com centelhas prata e lantejoulas azuis. O resto do vestido fluía até o início dos meus joelhos. Eu adorei porque era simplesmente o meu estilo... confortável.

Rose aproximou-se do espelho entre Alice e eu e serpenteou seus braços ao redor dos nossos ombros. "Senhoras, devo dizer que nós estamos parecendo putas muito sexy".

"Malditamente correta, baby!" Emmett gritou, movendo-se em direção a nós, sua bengala de cafetão na mão. Na verdade, ele provavelmente estaria andando por aí com aquela coisa terrível mesmo se ele nunca tivesse sido ferido. Ele agarrou Rose pela mão, puxando-a para ele, e plantou um beijo barulhento em sua boca.

"Emmett! Veja o meu batom, seu burro. Deixe de lado o vestido, querido. Tenho que ir me trocar antes que nós possamos ir comer." Rose censurou, dando um tapa no seu braço de brincadeira. Secretamente, Rose amava a atenção que Emmett constantemente mostrava a ela. Ela era toda sobre jogar duro para conseguir manter o romance vivo, por assim dizer.

Exatamente então, Edward e Jasper entraram pela porta no fundo conversando. Edward guiava o caminho, mas sua cabeça estava voltada para Jasper.

"Sério, cara. Essa foi uma decisão ruim por parte do árbitro. O treinador deveria ter mudado isso. É por isso que eu acho que o _Seahawks_..." As palavras de Edward abruptamente pararam quando ele se virou para nós. Sua atenção, porém, estava em mim enquanto seus olhos varriam a minha aparência. O tempo parecia ter parado enquanto eu estava colada ao meu lugar, hipnotizada pelo seu olhar intenso.

Alice ainda estava de pé ao meu lado bagunçando com o meu cabelo, mas quando ela percebeu como Edward estava me verificando, ela imediatamente parou, deixando meu cabelo se libertar de suas garras. Eu me senti como se estivesse tendo um momento supremo de supermodelo quando o meu cabelo sem esforço moveu-se ao longo dos meus ombros dos movimentos de Alice.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi Alice se inclinar no meu ouvido. "Veja, eu disse que esse vestido parecia gostoso em você. Começando a _Operação Baba_." Ela sussurrou, cutucando meu lado com o cotovelo. Ela, então, passeou seu caminho em direção a Jasper, dando-lhe um beijo de olá. Rose e Emmett foram se sentar em um dos bancos macios que estavam do lado de fora dos provadores. Era seguro dizer que os meus amigos dariam a mim e a Edward um "momento".

Edward rastejou lentamente para mim, seus olhos nunca deixando o meu rosto. Tentei controlar a minha respiração o melhor que pude. Eu já tinha visto aquele olhar no rosto de Edward antes - era um de desejo. Ele me queria. Isso era simplesmente a única coisa que eu tinha certeza. Mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha para que a minha boca não se quebrasse em algum sorriso brega de vitória. Finalmente, Edward estava evocando uma emoção que eu estive esperando por semanas. Deus, eu o queria tanto, mas eu tinha que jogar com calma.

"Hey." Ele começou com uma familiar voz rouca, uma que ele guardava para mim quando ele estava excitado. Ele limpou a garganta. "Isto é... uh, este é o vestido que você usará amanhã à noite?" Ele estendeu seu dedo indicador para tocar as lantejoulas na parte superior do meu vestido.

"Sim." Eu respirei, momentaneamente fechando os olhos para mergulhar no sentimento de um dedo de Edward me tocando. Era patético o quanto eu ansiava por este homem.

Quando seus dedos me deixaram, eu abri meus olhos e sorri levemente.

"É realmente bonito em você, Bella." Ele disse. "Todos os caras vão brigar pela sua atenção." Ele brincou, piscando para mim. _Tão fodidamente adorável._

"Bem, há apenas um homem cuja atenção eu quero. Eu não me importo com os outros." Eu disse corajosamente, olhando-o nos olhos. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando eu disse isso, e ele me deu um pequeno sorriso torto. Ei, eu estava tomando a sua liderança e, naquele momento, Edward estava sendo brincalhão, flertando. Quem era eu para ficar em seu caminho? Eu adorei.

Emmett decidiu quebrar nossa pequena bolha de tensão sexual limpando sua garganta e levantando. "Tudo bem, já basta disso, vocês dois. Bella, você está arrebatadora, mas eu sou um homem com muita fome. Portanto, vamos nos mexer, irmã".

"Emmett." Edward disse num tom de advertência, antes de olhar em minha direção. "Tome seu tempo, Linda, vamos _todos_ esperar por você." Ele completou, olhando para Emmett nessa última parte.

_Oh. M__eu. Deus!_ Ele fez de novo! Edward sempre me chamava de Linda, ao invés do meu próprio nome. Ouvi-lo usando esse termo carinhoso depois de passar tanto tempo, tempo demais sem ele dizendo isso, foi indescritível. Um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha e minha cabeça ficou nublada com pensamentos de incerteza. Será que eu aponto para ele o que ele acabou de me chamar, ou eu deixava que as fichas caíssem onde elas podiam? Naquele momento, optei por manter minha boca fechada, mas eu não podia evitar pensar que esta foi a segunda vez em um par de dias em que ele tinha balbuciado algo extremamente significativo para nós. Eu estava cambaleando por dentro, enquanto todo mundo apenas olhava para nós, como se esperando Edward gritar, "Estou de volta!"

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, olhando entre todos nós, esperando algum tipo de resposta de alguém.

"N-nada. Venha, vamos esperar por Rose e Bella no carro." Alice disse rapidamente, puxando Edward pelo seu braço bom e levando-o para fora da porta. Jasper e Emmett seguiram o exemplo, mas não sem atirarem para mim um olhar chocado com o que acabamos de ouvir Edward dizer. _Todo mundo_ sabia que Edward me chamava de Linda.

Rose me seguiu para o provador. "Ele acabou de chamar...?"

"Sim." Eu interrompi, sabendo o que ela diria. "Entende o que eu quero dizer? Ele nem sequer se deu conta de que me chamou assim, como se isso simplesmente viesse naturalmente para ele. Eu não sei o que fazer com isso e estou com medo de ficar animada, Rose. Estou com tanto medo de elevar minhas esperanças." Eu suspirei, mesmo que eu estivesse entusiasmada por ele ter me chamado de Linda, eu sabia que o sentimento seria de curta duração.

"Oh, querida, vamos apenas tomar uma memória de cada vez." Rosalie confortou, dando-me um abraço de lado. "Eu acho que é um ótimo sinal de que Edward está começando a se lembrar de coisas sobre você, mesmo que ele não perceba ainda. É só uma questão de tempo. Agüente firme e saiba que você tem o resto de nós como um sistema de apoio".

Mais tarde naquela noite, Seth, Tyler e Mike decidiram vir ao apartamento dos rapazes. O que era para ser uma curta visita se transformou em uma noite de pôquer dos homens, cheios de charutos, cerveja e pizza. Rose e eu decidimos ter uma improvisada noite de garotas no meu apartamento. Alice e Japer estavam passando algum tempo juntos, então eles estariam fora por toda a noite.

Estávamos canalizando nossa juventude interior vestindo nossos pijamas mais cedo, jogando os nossos cabelos para cima em rabos de cavalo e assistindo _Grease_. Era um dos nossos filmes favoritos que adorávamos assistir na faculdade. Nós estávamos tendo uma explosão cantando junto todas as músicas no volume máximo. Eu tinha certeza que teríamos uma queixa de barulho, mas nós não nos importamos. Era tão malditamente bom conseguir a minha mente fora das coisas sérias por um tempo. Rose sempre foi boa para distrair nossos pensamentos. No entanto, eu sabia que se eu quisesse sentar e conversar sobre Edward, ela ouviria de todo o coração e daria conselhos quando necessário. Ela nunca pediu por informações como Alice.

Uma batida na porta, ou espancamento, eu deveria dizer, interrompeu nossa última rotina no final do filme. Não nos preocupamos em abaixar o som enquanto _You're the One That I Want _explodia por todo o lugar. Pulei do sofá para atender a porta, enquanto Rose ainda estava cantando e dançando sobre as almofadas.

Antes que eu pudesse dar uma palavra quando eu abri a porta, fui imediatamente agarrada e jogada por cima do ombro de Tyler. Ele estava dançando e girando-me ao redor indo para o sofá.

"Tyler! Coloque-me para baixo!" Eu divertidamente gritei, rindo o tempo todo, enquanto batia na parte inferior das suas costas e chutava minhas pernas.

"Nunca, Swan. Você é minha agora." Ele gargalhou sombriamente, me segurando apertada a ele.

Eu levantei minha cabeça para cima para ver Rose voar para fora do sofá e correr em direção a Emmett, que estava encostado no balcão da cozinha, ao lado de Edward, que passou a ter o mais estranho olhar destacado em seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam pressionados em uma linha fina e sua testa enrugada tanto que eu nunca tinha visto tantas linhas em seu rosto. Ele estava olhando para a interação entre eu e Tyler.

Tentei levantar mais a cabeça para que eu pudesse fazer contato visual com Edward, mas eu não podia. Ele estava chateado. Será que ele estava com ciúme que Tyler e eu estávamos brincando? Era ruim da minha parte ter uma espécie de esperança que ele estivesse com ciúme e que eu secretamente gostasse do fato de que ele estava?

Eu estava prestes a pedir a Tyler novamente para me colocar para baixo quando ele começou a me fazer cócegas atrás dos meus joelhos. Não era para ser de uma forma íntima, ou qualquer coisa assim. Tyler e eu nos tornamos bons amigos. Costumávamos sair em encontros duplos quando eu estava com Jacob e ele estava com sua ex-namorada. Estou certo que Edward não sabia disso, no entanto.

"Merda... Tyler... pare com isso... você sabe que eu tenho... cócegas!" Eu disse entre ataques de riso.

Tyler parou o ataque aos meus joelhos quando Mike foi para a TV e baixou o volume e caminhou para onde Tyler estava parado.

"Um, cara? Eu acho que você deve deixar Bella para baixo e parar de tocá-la assim. Cullen parece uma estátua de pedra esquisita do jeito que ele está cavando um buraco na sua nuca. Ele pode estar contemplando chutar a sua bunda agora." Mike disse em voz baixa, seu rosto encharcado com medo de que Edward estivesse prestes a atirar a merda no seu camarada.

"Merda." Tyler sussurrou quando ele me voltou aos meus pés. "Cara, me desculpe, Cullen. Quero dizer, nenhum desrespeito, ou qualquer outra coisa. É só que Bella e eu nos conhecemos há um longo tempo, e talvez você não se lembre disso." Ele nervosamente explicou.

Edward simplesmente ficou ali parado, nenhuma vez olhando em minha direção.

Emmett riu alto. "Continue cavando sua própria sepultura, Ty. Você e Bella se conhecem há um longo tempo? Agora como é que isso soa para o nosso querido Edward aqui?" Ele bateu no ombro de Edward e balançou a cabeça. "Quero dizer, pelo amor de Cristo, ela está vestindo a camisa dele e ela claramente diz 'Cullen' nas costas... não 'Crowley'." Emmett estava brincando, mas eu me senti mal por Tyler. Ele era um cara bom e eu sabia que Tyler não queria que Edward pensasse que ele estava flertando pesadamente comigo.

"Oh, deixe-o em paz, Emmett." Eu interferi, caminhando na direção de Edward. "Tyler é um bom amigo e nada mais, e pare de tentar fazer Edward pensar o contrário porque ele não consegue lembrar o quão bem eu conheço você e os outros caras do quartel." Eu expliquei para Edward, que não mostrou sinais de retomar à sua posição normal de relaxamento.

Rose quebrou a tensão sugerindo que todos nós subíssemos para tomar uma cerveja juntos. Ela também queria entrar no jogo de pôquer e uma chance de fumar um charuto.

Senti uma mão me puxar de volta pelo meu braço quando eu tentei sair.

"Espere um segundo." Edward ordenou. Eu pensei que ele ainda estivesse um pouco chateado. Em vez de sentir-me nervosa, eu tive de sufocar minhas risadas que estavam ameaçando derramar para fora de mim. Ele estava com ciúmes e eu adorei cada minuto disso. Eu sou uma mulher, afinal, e às vezes precisamos nos sentir desejadas.

"Edward, por favor, não fique bravo. Tyler é um bom rapaz e eu sei que ele se sente terrível agora. Ele não estava flertando comigo em nada." Eu disse suavemente, colocando a minha mão em seu ombro. Deus, era tão bom tocá-lo.

"Eu não estou chateado que ele pegou você... bem, sim, eu estou. Mas eu fiquei mais chateado com o fato de que ele estava fazendo cócegas em você e sabe imediatamente como angariar uma reação de você. _Eu _deveria ser o único a saber onde você gosta de ser tocada." Ele disse, um pouco desamparado.

"Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para descobrir exatamente onde eu gostava de ser tocada." Eu sussurrei tremulamente, de repente sentindo-me extremamente excitada, a dor para que ele me tocasse em todos os lugares certos perfurando um buraco no meu estômago. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Edward. Afinal, diz 'Cullen' na minha camisa, não é?" Eu disse brincando, querendo difundir o seu mau humor.

"Sim, é verdade." Ele disse, um sorriso finalmente se libertando. Seus dedos circularam seu nome, que estava escrito acima da ondulação do meu seio direito. Eu tremi um pouco, alegrando-me com o leve toque de pena de Edward. Isso foi diferente do nosso beijo algumas noites atrás. Este era um momento de exploração, de marcar o seu território de uma forma, já que ele estava testando as águas circulando uma área muito sexual... meu peito. Meus mamilos enrugaram, dando um aceno de 'olá' a Edward. Eles também sentiam falta dele.

"Eu fodidamente amo que você usa a minha camisa. Eu acho isso sexy".

Jesus, se ele não parasse os movimentos sensuais que estavam mal ocorrendo no meu seio e a maneira como ele falava comigo, eu encharcaria diretamente aos seus pés. Ele tinha que ter conhecimento do que ele estava fazendo comigo, certo? O velho Edward estaria fazendo isso de propósito para me excitar, mas este novo Edward parecia tão determinado a atear fogo a mim. Talvez ele realmente quisesse estar comigo tanto como eu nunca quis deixá-lo ir. Eu aproveitaria esse meio-termo entre o antigo e o novo Edward. Eu ainda o amava do mesmo jeito.

"Eu a uso todas as noites." Eu admiti, olhando em seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Bom." Foi sua resposta quando ele se curvou para colocar um beijo na minha bochecha.

_Sim, __a véspera de Ano Novo vai ser muito interessante,_ pensei comigo mesma enquanto saímos do meu apartamento para se juntar aos nossos amigos lá em cima.

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

Sentei na minha sala assistindo a um episódio de _Maury Povich_. Eu não pude deixar de rir com a reação do cara na TV quando Maury lê os resultados do teste de paternidade, confirmando que ele _era_ o 'pai do bebê'. Perguntei-me o quanto eles pagavam a esses idiotas para aparecer no show porque eu não poderia imaginar que alguém com alguma dignidade se permitisse ser humilhado assim em rede nacional... a menos que estivessem sendo pagos.

Olhei para o relógio e decidi que é melhor eu tomar um banho porque eu tinha um compromisso com o meu ortopedista esta tarde para me certificar de que todos os meus ossos estavam curando corretamente. Peguei o controle remoto e desliguei a TV. Eu lentamente me levantei e fiz meu caminho até o telefone para ligar para Alice. Eu ainda precisava de ajuda para tomar banho e ela estava me ajudando durante a última semana, já que meus pais tinham ido embora. Agora... não fique todo enojado. Eu usava uma sunga na banheira ou no chuveiro. Eu não precisava da minha prima vendo o meu lixo. Isso seria errado em tantos níveis.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número do telefone celular de Alice. Depois de vários toques, ela atendeu.

"Hey, fadinha, você acha que pode vir aqui e me ajudar a ficar pronto para a minha consulta com meu médico?"

"Merda!" Ela gritou ao telefone. "Eu esqueci completamente que era hoje. Olha, Edward, eu estou no trabalho e estamos completamente abarrotados. Pensei que estávamos ocupados antes do Natal, mas, menino, eu estava errada. Fomos atacados o dia todo. Eu acho que um monte de pessoas está procurando algo para vestir no Ano Novo".

"Oooo-kay." Eu disse. "Então, entendo que você não pode me levar ao médico hoje, hein?"

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Edward. Eu totalmente levaria, mas não posso deixar o meu pessoal aqui com falta de mão de obra".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse a ela, sentindo culpa que eu tinha que contar com tanta gente para as coisas mais básicas. "Eu posso simplesmente chamar um táxi, isso realmente não é um problema".

"Ei, acabei de ter uma idéia." Disse Alice. "Bella está de folga da escola essa semana toda. Por que você não liga para ela e pergunta se ela leva você? Ela não tem um carro, mas ela pode dirigir o seu".

"Uh, sim, eu acho que posso fazer isso." Eu respondi, soando um pouco apreensivo.

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada".

"Você está mentindo." Eu repreendi. "Oooooh... você precisa de ajuda para tomar banho, não é?" Ela disse, abafando uma risadinha sob sua respiração. "Bem, tenho certeza que Bella ficaria mais do que feliz..."

"Está tudo bem, Alice." Eu disse a cortando. "Eu só vou tomar um banho. Dessa forma eu posso sentar na banheira. Além do mais, eu tenho que aprender a ser mais auto-suficiente. Eu não posso contar com todo mundo o tempo todo".

"Faça como quiser." Ela disse. "Vá se arrumar e eu ligarei para Bella e pedirei a ela para levá-lo ao médico. Sua consulta é às duas horas, certo?"

"Sim." Eu respondi.

"Ok, ela estará aí para levá-lo." Ela disse para mim antes de eu ouvi-la começar a acabar com uma briga entre duas mulheres que estavam discutindo sobre um vestido e desligar.

Larguei o telefone e sorri. _Deus, as mulheres eram apaixonadas por suas roupas. _

Eu manquei pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro e liguei a água para deixar a banheira encher. Enquanto esperava, fui para o meu quarto e verifiquei meu e-mail rapidamente. Respondi à minha mãe para avisá-la que eu estava bem e que eu ligaria para ela esta noite para que ela soubesse o que o médico disse sobre o meu progresso. Eu, então, tirei minhas roupas, jogando-as dentro do cesto no canto. Enrolei uma toalha em volta da minha cintura e voltei para o banheiro. Senti a água e desliguei a torneira. Assim que fiz isso, ouvi alguém gritar.

"Olá? Edward?"

Era Bella. Olhei para fora da porta do banheiro para o quarto de Jasper, que ficava do outro lado do corredor, onde eu podia ver o relógio em sua cabeceira. Era 12h15. Alice tinha dado a ela o horário errado da minha consulta?

"Estou aqui." Eu gritei para ela. Saí do banheiro e encontrei Bella andando pelo corredor em direção a mim. Quando ela me viu, parou abruptamente, pegando a minha aparência já que eu estava vestindo apenas uma toalha e nada mais. Seus olhos correram sobre meu corpo da cabeça aos pés e quando finalmente viajaram de volta para cima e encontraram meus olhos, ela corou um tom vivo de vermelho. Um enorme sorriso estourou no meu rosto. Ela imediatamente olhou para qualquer coisa, exceto para mim. De repente algo em suas unhas tornou-se fascinante. Eu tive que rir.

Eu brevemente permiti que meus olhos trilhassem pelo corpo dela. Claro que eu achava que ela era bonita, mas, cara... o corpo dela era gostoso! Imaginá-la diante de mim em apenas uma toalha me deixou quase tonto. Parece que todo o sangue na minha cabeça estava fluindo rio abaixo em direção à minha _outra_ cabeça. Eu precisava parar esta linha de pensamento porque eu não acho que a fina barreira de pano da toalha envolvida em torno da minha cintura esconderia o meu _segredo_.

_Acalme-se, menino!_

"Uh... Alice ligou e disse que você precisava de uma carona para a consulta com seu médico e ajuda para conseguir tomar banho." Ela disse suavemente, enquanto continuava a estudar suas unhas.

"Bem, eu disse a ela para não incomodar você. Eu decidi que tomaria um banho de banheira, em vez do chuveiro, para que eu pudesse tentar fazer isso sozinho." Respondi.

"Ah... desculpe. Vou simplesmente sair e volto para pegar você em pouco tempo." Ela disse enquanto se virou para fazer o seu caminho de volta para a porta.

"Bella, espere." Eu a chamei, efetivamente a fazendo se virar para me encarar. "Na verdade... se você não se importar... eu... eu..." Eu estava gaguejando, sentindo-me como um idiota resmungando. "Eu ainda posso precisar de alguma ajuda para lavar meu cabelo. Eu não posso molhar o meu gesso e é meio difícil de lavá-lo com uma mão".

"Ok." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu ficaria mais que feliz em ajudá-lo".

Ela começou a caminhar em direção à porta do banheiro enquanto eu hesitei um pouco e continuei a caminhar de volta para o meu quarto.

"Onde você está indo?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estava... hum... eu imaginei que você preferiria que eu... colocasse uma sunga. Isso é o que eu faço quando Alice me ajuda".

Ela soltou uma risadinha. "Uh... Eu não acho que uma sunga será necessária. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto isso..." Ela acenou com a mão para fora na minha frente... bem, para o meu pacote, para ser exato, "antes".

Eu apenas olhei para ela, chocado. Eu queria gargalhar.

"Mas se você se sentir mais confortável, eu posso me virar até você entrar na banheira." Ela disse.

Eu deixei um travesso sorriso torto se espalhar pelo meu rosto. Eu estava em um bom humor e queria conseguir uma elevação dela. "Bella, se você está bem com isso, então eu estou bem com isso." Eu disse em uma forma um pouco presunçosa, maldosa, e com isso eu deixei cair a toalha que eu tinha na minha cintura até o chão e caminhei passando por ela até o banheiro.

Tentei tão forte sufocar minha risada quando entrei na banheira. A visão dos seus olhos esbugalhando para fora da sua cabeça tornou muito difícil manter a compostura.

Eu estava na banheira, pensando na melhor maneira de sentar-me, já que eu não poderia colocar todo o meu peso em um pé e eu não podia suportar algum peso no meu pulso. "Uh, Bella." Eu chamei. Ela ainda estava atordoada do lado de fora do banheiro. Eu a vi sacudir a cabeça para recuperar a sua compostura e virar lentamente o rosto para mim da porta.

Eu continuei a sufocar a risada que estava implorando para ser libertada quando notei que ela estava fazendo tudo que podia para apenas olhar para o meu rosto e nada mais.

"S... s… sim." Ela gaguejou.

"Você pode vir me dar uma mão para sentar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e resmungou algo baixinho que soou como, _'controle-se, você pode fazer isso'_, antes de ela olhar para mim. "Claro, Edward." Ela andou até a banheira e agarrou a minha mão boa enquanto envolveu seu outro braço em volta da minha cintura, segurando o máximo do meu peso quanto ela podia, enquanto eu me abaixava para a água.

Eu olhei para ela enquanto ela se sentou na beirada da banheira. "Obrigado." Eu disse, todas as brincadeiras de lado.

Ela sorriu para mim, olhando nos meus olhos intensamente. "O prazer é meu, Edward." Ela sussurrou. "Eu não queria nada mais do que ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que eu poderia nesse tempo todo. Estou feliz que você finalmente me permite".

Estendi a mão e agarrei sua mãe, dando-lhe um aperto suave. Eu segurei o olhar dos nossos olhos, tentando retransmitir uma mensagem subliminar para ela de que eu estava acabado em tentar bloqueá-la. Se houvesse alguma maneira que passaríamos por isso, tínhamos que fazer isso juntos. Eu esperava a Deus que eu me lembraria do nosso passado, mas se eu não pudesse, eu sabia que havia o suficiente entre nós para que pudéssemos fazer novas memórias juntos.

Ela relutantemente soltou minha mão e se estendeu para o meu outro lado para pegar o frasco de sabonete líquido da borda. Quando ela pegou a macia esponja de corpo cor de rosa, um sorriso espalhou pelo seu rosto e ela olhou para baixo, erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Você é um fã de sabonete líquido e esponja cor de rosa da marca _Bath and Body Works_?" Ela perguntou enquanto tentava impressionantemente não quebrar em um ataque de risos.

"Dê-me isso!" Eu disse, me esforçando para não rir, enquanto peguei a esponja e o frasco de sabonete das mãos dela. "Alice trouxe isso quando ela começou a me ajudar a tomar banho. Mas não ria de mim. Emmett e Jasper têm o cheiro muito floral nos últimos dias, e eu até mesmo peguei Jasper tentando entrar sorrateiramente no outro dia com uma sacola dessa mesma loja. Quando eu roubei das mãos dele, encontrei que ele tinha a loção correspondente e spray para o corpo. Ele disse que era para Alice, mas eu não acredito nele".

Bella se perdeu. Ela começou a rir com tanta força que pensei que ela cairia do lado da banheira e na água. Não que eu teria me importado em nada. Hmmm...

"Ok, Edward," ela disse quando se controlou novamente, "seu segredo está seguro comigo".

Abri o sabonete e derramei um pouco sobre a esponja macia. Comecei a lavar meu braço, evitando meu gesso tanto quanto eu poderia. Quando eu fui para trocar as mãos para que eu pudesse lavar meu outro braço, percebi que deixaria meu gesso todo molhado.

"Dê isso aqui." Ela disse quando estendeu a mão e pegou a esponja das minhas mãos.

"Sim, senhora." Eu respondi.

Ela mergulhou na água, pastoreando sua mão levemente na parte exterior da minha coxa. Eu olhei para ela e novamente nós trancamos nossos olhos. Ela trouxe a esponja para cima e começou a lavar meu outro braço. Seus movimentos eram leves e suaves. Ela correu suavemente a esponja para cima e para baixo, deixando uma trilha de gelo quente ao longo da minha pele. Ela se moveu para a borda um pouco, então ela ficou ligeiramente atrás de mim. Eu a ouvi mergulhar a esponja de volta na água e então ela começou a lavar minhas costas. Minha cabeça caiu para a frente e levou tudo que eu tinha para não gemer. Eu estava contente que eu tinha enchido a banheira até bem alto, e agora havia uma leve camada de bolhas do sabonete na parte superior porque logo abaixo da superfície da água eu estava ostentando uma grande ereção.

Ouvi a esponja mergulhar de volta na água atrás de mim e então Bella a apertou sobre os meus ombros, de modo que a água escorreu sobre o meu peito.

"Volte um pouco, Edward." Bella disse suavemente. Eu me movi para trás um pouco e tudo de repente, as mãos de Bella, com a esponja ainda em uma, passaram por cima dos meus ombros, pelo meu peito, pelo meu estômago e de volta para cima novamente. Eu congelei. Isso me pareceu muito mais do que apenas uma boa limpeza. Isso era altamente erótico, e eu gostei... muito! Mas, além do efeito físico óbvio que isso estava tendo sobre o meu corpo, eu não poderia deixar de perceber como tudo isto era familiar. Eu não tinha certeza se era o toque dela que me era familiar... ou nós tínhamos tomado banho na banheira juntos antes? Eu não tinha certeza.

"Uh... Edward?"

"Sim." Eu respondi, ainda atordoado com o pensamento.

"Hummm... minha mão." Ela disse.

"Hein?" Eu disse, antes de olhar para baixo e perceber que eu tinha colocado a minha mão sobre a dela e a estava segurando firmemente contra o meu peito. Deixei minha mão cair rapidamente, fazendo com que respingasse água até no meu rosto, fazendo Bella rir.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei vergonhosamente.

"Nunca se arrependa de me segurar perto de você." Ela disse em um sussurro.

Olhei para ela e sorri. Eu podia ouvir seu afeto genuíno nessas palavras e, honestamente, eu os senti também. Eu queria abraçá-la perto de mim. Eu apenas estava receoso que se eu respondesse à atração que eu sentia quando estava com ela, eu daria a ela falsas esperanças do progresso que minha mente estava fazendo. Ainda assim, isso é engraçado, quando eu não penso sobre as coisas e apenas deixo o meu corpo liderar o caminho, eu sempre parecia fazer exatamente o que ela queria... precisava.

"Ok, incline a cabeça para trás para que eu possa molhar o seu cabelo".

Fiz o que ela me disse e fechei os olhos, desfrutando a sensação dos seus dedos esfregando pelo meu cabelo enquanto ela ensaboava com o shampoo. Há algo tão sensual sobre alguém lavar o seu cabelo... e ainda mais sendo Bella aquela a lavá-lo. Isso claramente não estava ajudando a minha situação de tesão, mas, no momento, eu não dava a mínima. Isso era extremamente íntimo e fodidamente incrível.

Depois que ela enxaguou o shampoo do meu cabelo, ela anunciou que tinha terminado.

"Lamento ter demorado tanto." Ela riu para mim. "Você é uma ameixa agora".

Eu olhei para minhas mãos enrugadas e sorri. "Valeu a pena." Eu disse a ela, dando-lhe uma piscadela que a fez corar.

"Ok, vamos tirá-lo daí para que você possa se vestir e nós possamos levá-lo para a sua consulta com seu médico a tempo." Ela estendeu suas mãos sob meus braços e lentamente começou a puxar, a fim de me tirar.

De repente eu entrei em pânico. "Merda!" Eu disse em voz alta.

"O quê?" Ela gritou em choque, abandonando-me e eu caí de volta à água.

Eu gemi de frustração. "Maldição, Bella... você acabou de me esfregar, correndo suas mãos sobre mim, e, bem... eu sou um cara... essa merda faz coisas para nós." Eu deixei meu rosto cair em minha mão.

"Ah... ooooh." Ela disse com a realização antes de romper em gargalhadas. Ela rapidamente limpou a garganta. "Mais uma vez, Edward... nada que eu não tenha visto antes. E como você disse antes... se não me deixa desconfortável, então não deve deixar você se sentir desconfortável também".

Olhei para ela e ela estava sorrindo para mim. Então eu sorri de volta e ergui meus braços para fora para que ela pudesse colocar as mãos de volta onde estavam para me ajudar. "Ok".

Assim que eu estava levantado o suficiente de modo que eu estava totalmente exposto, ouvi seu suspiro. Decidi que isto podia ser extremamente estranho, ou eu poderia simplesmente tornar isso leve e dar a ela um momento duro.

"Eu sei que é impressionante, mas apenas me prometa que não vai me deixar cair de novo." Quando olhei para ela eu vi seu rosto ficar vermelho brilhante.

Ela me puxou pelo resto do caminho para cima a fim de que eu estivesse agora em pé. Sem dizer nada ela se virou para pegar uma toalha e eu tive medo de que talvez eu a tivesse ofendido.

Quando ela se virou de volta para mim, ela me entregou a toalha. "Acredite em mim, eu não me esqueci quão _impressionante_ você é. Agora, pode se secar." Ela comandou em um tom sensual. Ela gentilmente colocou suas mãos no meu peito e inclinou-se de modo que seus lábios estavam bem ao meu ouvido. "E quando você estiver pronto eu acho que você pode encontrar algo onde pendurá-la para secar." Ela sussurrou sedutoramente, dando-me uma piscadela, e se virou para sair do banheiro.

Eu fiquei lá com minha boca aberta. Esta garota tinha sagacidade. Não apenas ela era linda, mas ela poderia dar a isso tanto quanto eu poderia. Eu tenho que dizer que esta realização não estava fazendo nada para ajudar a minha situação na região sul, e isso me fez sorrir.

Saí do banheiro e vi Bella encostada à parede.

"Eu só vou me trocar rapidinho e depois vou estar pronta para ir." Ela disse.

"Ok, eu simplesmente vou lá e espero na sala".

Ela empurrou-se para fora da parede para passar pelo corredor quando eu peguei o vento do seu perfume. "Isso é bom, o que quer que seja que você está usando. Cheira como o que você costumava usar antes que Alice escolheu um novo para você em Chicago. Eu acho que gosto mais desse." Virei-me e entrei no meu quarto. Quando me virei para fechar minha porta, eu vi que Bella estava parada no final do corredor, de costas para mim, imóvel como uma estátua. Era como se ela tivesse visto um fantasma. Eu estava prestes a perguntar se ela estava bem, mas ela balançou a cabeça e caminhou lentamente para a sala. Dei de ombros para mim mesmo e fechei a porta para me vestir.

Minha consulta com o médico tinha ido bem. Eles tiraram alguns raios-x e meu médico me disse que tudo parecia estar se curando bem. Ele me informou que eu provavelmente seria capaz de tirar o gesso do meu pulso em um mês. Perguntei a ele quando ele achava que eu seria capaz de voltar ao trabalho. Ele me disse que, embora eu estivesse me curando bem, eu não podia apressar essas coisas, especialmente na linha de trabalho que eu fazia, embora ele não visse nenhuma razão para que eu não pudesse voltar em breve ao atendimento das ligações.

Não era isso que eu queria ouvir, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar preso no apartamento o dia todo.

Encontrei Bella na sala de espera, onde ela me cumprimentou com um grande sorriso.

"Como foi?" Ela perguntou enquanto caminhamos para fora do consultório e pelo estacionamento em direção ao meu carro.

"Ótimo. O médico disse que eu posso voltar ao trabalho em breve".

Bella parou em seus calcanhares. _"O quê?"_ Ela gritou.

Parei de frente para ela, um pouco confuso com a reação dela. "Eu só posso fazer o trabalho de secretária por um tempo até os meus ossos curarem completamente." Eu disse a ela.

Ela se afastou de mim, caminhou para o lado do motorista e entrou. Ela parecia brava por alguma razão e eu não tinha idéia do motivo.

Caminhei lentamente para a porta do passageiro e deslizei para o meu lugar. Ela ligou o carro sem olhar para mim e se afastou do local.

"Bella, existe algo errado?"

"Não, Edward. Eu estou bem." Ela estalou.

"Oooo-kay." Eu respondi. Como seu humor simplesmente tinha mudado assim? Ela era toda sorrisos quando eu saí para a sala de espera, e agora ela parecia realmente irritada. Eu não tinha idéia de por que eu dizendo a ela que eu poderia voltar ao trabalho a deixaria com tanta raiva. Será que ela não entendia que eu estava ficando louco sentado no meu apartamento o dia todo?

Nós dirigimos em silêncio de volta para o apartamento. Eu estava inseguro sobre o que fazer, ou dizer, porque eu não tinha idéia do que estava errado.

Quando entramos na garagem do nosso prédio, Bella estacionou no meu lugar e desligou o carro. Notei sua postura relaxar um pouco antes de ela se virar para olhar para mim. "Desculpe, eu exagerei antes, Edward".

"Sobre o que você estava exagerando?" Eu perguntei.

De repente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela abaixou a cabeça para que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Hey, hey, hey." Eu disse suavemente enquanto estendi a mão e coloquei meus dedos debaixo do seu queixo para levantar a cabeça dela para que eu pudesse vê-la. "Diga-me o que está errado".

Ela estendeu a mão e enxugou as poucas lágrimas que haviam caído pelo seu rosto com as costas da mão. "Eu só estou assustada por você voltar ao trabalho. Todo dia quando eu acordo e penso que tudo isso é muito difícil de segurar, eu me lembro que teria sido muito mais difícil se eu tivesse perdido você." Ela parou por um momento, olhando por mim para fora da janela. Parecia que ela estava imaginando se suas palavras fossem verdadeiras, se eu tivesse morrido. Seu corpo começou a tremer. Ela trouxe seus olhos lentamente de volta para encontrar os meus. "Essa é a única coisa que me mantém, que me impede de desmoronar completamente em pedaços. Toda essa espera por você voltar para mim é torturante, mas eu sei que não é nada comparado ao que teria sido para mim se você não tivesse sobrevivido. Então, sabendo que você vai voltar a trabalhar... que você deseja voltar a trabalhar... é simplesmente muito difícil".

Uau. Como diabos eu deveria responder a isso? Eu me senti tão culpado. Eu não tinha idéia, mesmo que eu devesse ter, que ela estaria se sentindo assim.

Estendi a mão e peguei suas mãos, tentando oferecer-lhe algum conforto. "Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter sido mais sensível aos seus sentimentos em relação à situação. É só que... bem... essa é a única coisa que eu sempre quis fazer com a minha vida. É a única coisa que eu sei, Bella".

Ela me deu um sorriso triste e apertou minhas mãos. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Devemos chegar lá em cima. É quase quatro horas e temos que começar a nos preparar para esta noite. É véspera de Ano Novo, afinal. Muita coisa para comemorar." Ela disse suavemente, mas com uma sugestão clara de tristeza que não era difícil de perder.

Ela tirou suas mãos da minha mão e abriu a porta para sair do carro. Eu saí e a segui para o elevador. Ficamos em silêncio novamente durante a subida, mas quando a porta se abriu em seu andar, estendi a mão para detê-la antes que ela saísse.

"Eu só queria te agradecer por... bem... tudo o que você fez por mim hoje. Foi bom passar um tempo sozinho com você".

Eu queria aliviar o clima. Eu não queria que ela voltasse para o seu apartamento triste. "Eu gostei especialmente do banho." Eu disse, caminhando para perto dela. "Eu não acho que jamais poderei voltar a tomar banho de sunga de novo enquanto minha prima lava o meu cabelo".

Bella olhou para mim através dos seus longos cílios e exatamente quando eu pensei que ela poderia me bater, ela explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Eu tenho que dizer... graças a Deus eu sei que você estava vestindo sua sunga. Isso seria simplesmente... bem, estranho, caso contrário." Ela disse através da sua risada.

"Sim, conte-me sobre isso." Eu disse, juntando-me à sua risada.

O elevador começou a apitar porque eu tinha segurado aberto muito tempo. Eu entrei quando Bella saiu.

"Eu a verei hoje à noite, quando todos formos para o _Eclipse_." Eu disse a ela.

"Parece bom." Ela me disse.

"Você ainda usará aquele pequeno número azul da loja de Alice, certo?" Perguntei quando o elevador apitou alertando-nos que as portas estavam prestes a fechar.

"Sim." Ela respondeu quando as portas começaram a fechar.

"Bem, então veja você, Bella, eu tenho muito o que comemorar esta noite".

E exatamente antes que as portas fechassem completamente, eu peguei o seu sorriso e rubor.

_Foda-se o vestido,_ eu pensei. Aquele sorriso era suficiente para me fazer querer comemorar.

* * *

Terminei de me vestir por volta das 21h30, já que deveríamos chegar ao _Eclipse_ pelas 22hs. Alice tinha colocado para fora a roupa que ajeitou para esta noite, já que deveríamos nos vestir formalmente. Eu estava vestindo calças pretas, uma camisa de botões azul escura e uma gravata preta. A fadinha achava que ela era esperta, mas não passou despercebido que a camisa azul que eu estava usando era exatamente do mesmo tom de azul que o vestido que Bella usaria.

Quando saí para a sala, encontrei Emmett e Jasper sentados bebendo uma cerveja. Eu tive que rir porque Emmett estava segurando uma nova bengala de cafetão que estava coberta de strass na parte superior.

"Do que você está rindo, idiota?" Ele perguntou.

"Provavelmente do fato de que a sua bengala parece que tem uma bola de discoteca em cima dela." Jasper entrou na conversa.

Emmett olhou para Jasper. "Esse é o ponto." Ele disse com completa seriedade.

Jasper e eu simplesmente dobramos de tanto rir.

"Ei! Rosie disse que me faz parecer sexy. Isso e que combina com os sapatos dela".

Jasper e eu rimos mais ainda.

"Maldição, homem, você está derrubado." Jasper conseguiu sufocar entre suas risadas.

"Sim? Bem, pelo menos Rose não me fez usar boxer personalizada que diz '_Jasper ama Alice'." _Emmett respondeu.

Jasper imediatamente parou de rir, parecendo mortificado.

"Sim, você acha que eu não vi essa merda quando você estava carregando suas roupas para o banheiro antes de tomar banho." Emmett disse, agora entre seus próprios ajustes de risadas.

Eu olhei para Jasper com a minha boca aberta.

"Não pergunte." Ele me disse, agitando sua cabeça.

Emmett se levantou e pegou a bengala de cafetão, ele então me jogou uma lata de cerveja. "Aqui… você pode beber isso no caminho até a casa das garotas".

Quando chegamos ao apartamento de Alice e Bella, Emmett apenas irrompeu pela porta como se fosse o dono do lugar e disparou em sua grande voz, "Ei, Rosalie, venha cá, mulher, e me dê um pouco de amor".

"Você me chama de mulher mais uma vez e você estará permanentemente mancando nessa sua maldita bengala depois que eu varrer sua perna ao estilo _Karate Kid_." Rosalie gritou de qualquer quarto onde ela estava atualmente.

Emmett se virou para mim. "Entendo o que eu quero dizer? Agora você entende por que eu levei aquele livro de encontros que Alice fez para você exatamente antes do seu primeiro encontro com Bella? Rosalie pode seriamente chutar a minha bunda. Eu preciso de toda a ajuda que puder conseguir".

"Oh, sim." Eu ri. "Eu esqueci completamente que você o pegou. Você já conseguiu usar alguma coisa dele?"

Emmett estava prestes a abrir a boca para responder quando Jasper entrou na conversa. "Espere, Edward, você se lembra de Alice fazer aquele livro?"

"Sim, claro que eu lembro. Estávamos histéricos quando ela me deu porque ela tinha ficado acordada a noite toda fazendo isso e ainda saiu correndo no meio da noite para tê-lo profissionalmente encadernado." Eu continuei a rir sobre a memória.

Olhei para cima e Jasper e Emmett estavam boquiabertos para mim, suas bocas escancaradas.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me desconfortável de repente com seus olhares.

"Edward, você não vê? Você se lembra de algo a ver com o seu relacionamento com Bella. Isso aconteceu no dia em que vocês foram ao seu primeiro encontro. Você se lembra de mais alguma coisa daquele dia?" Jasper perguntou.

_Puta merda!_ Eu nem tinha percebido que eu estava tendo algum tipo de memória sobre algo que há apenas uma semana eu não teria lembrado.

"Bem?" Jasper empurrou.

"Espere um segundo, cara. Dê-me um segundo para pensar".

Eu vasculhei meu cérebro tentando me lembrar de algo sobre o nosso encontro.

"Eu... eu não me lembro. É estranho, se você não tivesse trazido o assunto do livro à tona, eu provavelmente não teria recordado sozinho, mas uma vez que você disse, eu lembrei".

"Hey, Edward, você se lembra do outro dia, quando estávamos na loja de Alice?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim".

"Você chamou Bella de Linda. Você se lembra disso?"

"Hummm... sim, eu acho que sim. Quero dizer, ela estava linda naquele vestido." Eu respondi honestamente.

"Bem, eu não posso ter certeza se é isso que você quis dizer, ou não, mas isso era uma espécie de apelido seu para ela".

"Sério?" Eu respondi.

"Sim. Como eu disse, é difícil dizer se você estava apenas dizendo isso porque ela estava linda, ou se foi porque subconscientemente isso é como você sempre a chamava." Jasper tentou explicar.

"Uau... eu não sei, mas obrigado por mencionar isso. Eu preciso ser mais consciente do que está saindo da minha boca, eu acho".

"Cara, essa merda é enorme!" Emmett explodiu para fora.

"Shhh." Eu disse a ele. "Eu não preciso que as garotas ouçam".

"Por que não?" Jasper perguntou.

"Porque é apenas um par de coisas, e que eu não tenho sequer certeza. Eu não quero elevar as esperanças de ninguém ainda. É véspera de Ano Novo e eu quero que todos se divirtam sem ter que pensar sobre mim e meu cérebro fodido".

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, prometendo manter isso para si mesmo, por agora.

As garotas finalmente saíram vestidas e prontas para ir. Quando eu vi Bella, eu quase gozei. Ela estava deslumbrante. Ela estava usando o vestido que eu a tinha visto usar na loja de Alice. Ela tinha um par de saltos stiletto azuis combinando que tinha um pouco de brilho sobre eles. Seu cabelo foi puxado para cima, empilhado frouxamente na parte superior da cabeça, com algumas partes perdidas penduradas. Eu nunca pensei que ver o pescoço de alguém e os ombros pudesse ser tão sexy, mas eles estavam rapidamente se tornando duas das minhas características favoritas no corpo de Bella. Meu pau levantou a mão completamente de acordo. Mudei um pouco para tentar escondê-lo.

Jasper e Emmett se levantaram e caminharam para ajudar Alice e Rosalie em seus casacos. Eu observei quando Bella veio para o sofá em que eu estava sentado para pegar o casaco que estava estendido sobre as costas dele. Levantei-me tão rapidamente como eu poderia e o agarrei antes dela.

"Por favor, permita-me." Eu disse.

Bella sorriu e se virou para que eu pudesse ajudá-la a vesti-lo. "Obrigada." Ela disse enquanto me olhava por cima do seu ombro.

Nós todos fizemos o nosso caminho para fora do prédio e Jasper correu para a rua para chamar dois táxis. Nós não estávamos tão longe do clube, mas entre as garotas e seus saltos e Emmett e eu não sendo capazes de andar muito longe, achamos que um táxi seria a escolha mais sábia.

Depois que todos entraram nos táxis, nós fizemos nosso caminho para o _Eclipse_.

Quando chegamos ao clube, havia uma fila enorme em torno do quarteirão. Eu estava prestes a dizer-lhes que eu estava voltando para casa porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ficaria em pé nessa fila. Estava muito malditamente frio lá fora e eu não estava em condições de ficar em pé por muito tempo. Mas, aparentemente, todos conheciam o proprietário... uma mulher chamada Victoria, foi-me dito, então entramos diretamente e fomos levados a uma seção privativa ao lado da pista de dança.

Uma ruiva se aproximou da nossa mesa para nos cumprimentar. Descobri que se tratava de Victoria. Ela ficou me olhando, mas rapidamente se desculpou, desejando-nos uma boa noite, depois que eu notei Bella atirando punhais com seus olhos para ela.

"Pela primeira vez eu estou contente que ele não se lembra de algo." Ouvi Bella murmurar para Rosalie.

_Hmmm... tinha __acontecido alguma coisa entre Victoria e eu?_ Fiz uma nota mental para perguntar a Alice sobre isso em outra hora.

Garrafas de licor, suco, refrigerante e champanhe foram trazidos para a nossa mesa por uma garçonete. Nós todos fizemos nossas bebidas e Emmett derramou-nos algumas doses. Nós todos erguemos nossas doses e brindamos antes de nós as tragarmos.

Depois que todo mundo estava se sentindo bem, as garotas se levantaram e começaram a dançar. Jasper, Emmett e eu tomamos mais algumas doses antes dos dois fazerem seus caminhos para a pista de dança para reivindicar suas mulheres.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que era 11h30. Decidi que eu deveria usar o banheiro agora para que eu estivesse de volta antes da meia-noite.

Fiz meu caminho através do clube e me dirigi ao banheiro. Eu ri quando passei pela enorme fila para o banheiro feminino. Entrei no banheiro dos homens, fiz meu negócio, lavei as mãos e voltei em direção à nossa mesa.

Quando cheguei à metade do caminho, vi Bella dançando com Mike Newton. Eu imediatamente vi vermelho. Não era que eu me importasse que ela estivesse dançando com alguém - tudo bem, isso talvez fosse uma mentira - mas algo sobre ele em particular não estava bem para mim. Eu sabia que eu era incapaz de dançar por causa do meu tornozelo, e eu queria que ela se divertisse hoje, mas o que fez meu sangue ferver foi a maneira que as mãos dele estavam gradualmente descendo cada vez mais baixo pelas costas dela, até que finalmente descansaram na curva da sua bunda.

Eu irrompi para a frente na direção deles. Logo antes de eu chegar a eles, vi Bella dar um passo para trás, dizendo a Mike que ele estava bêbado e tocando um pouco demais para o gosto dela. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo de volta quando eu entrei no meio deles e levantei-me na frente de Mike.

"Sugiro que você mantenha suas mãos de merda para si, a menos que queira deixar este bar em uma condição muito pior do que eu estou!"

"Edward!" Bella gritou. "Está tudo bem! Eu já lidei com a situação. Não há nenhuma necessidade de começar uma briga." Ela gritou para mim.

Eu me virei para ela. "Ah, é? Este é o mesmo imbecil que disse a Tyler que não era uma boa idéia que ele tocasse você na outra noite em seu apartamento, e aqui está ele agarrando sua bunda na pista de dança bem na frente da porra da minha cara!" Eu cuspi para fora.

"Ele não estava agarrando a minha bunda, Edward".

"Bem, ele estava a ponto de agarrar." Eu rosnei para ela, olhando para o lado, observando Mike correr pra longe.

"Bem, pelo menos alguém quer agarrar a minha bunda!" Ela cuspiu para mim.

Minha cabeça estalou em sua direção. "E exatamente o que diabos é que isso quer dizer?"

Ela estava prestes a gritar algo de volta para mim quando ela se conteve. Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou tristemente para o chão. "Nada, Edward. Isso não significa nada." Ela disse antes de se afastar lentamente.

Eu agora estava parado no meio da pista de dança com todos que estavam ao nosso redor olhando para mim. Fui até o bar e pedi uma cerveja. Depois que paguei o garçom, tomei um gole e olhei em direção à nossa mesa e vi Bella sentada ali sozinha. Eu me senti como o maior idiota. Eu havia arruinado o seu Natal e agora eu estava arruinando sua véspera de Ano Novo.

_"Atenção a todos! Temos mais cinco minutos até __a meia-noite. Preparem-se para a festa!"_ O DJ anunciou.

Fiz meu caminho através da multidão de volta à nossa mesa e sentei ao lado de Bella.

"Hey." Eu disse enquanto a empurrava com o meu ombro.

Ela olhou e me deu um leve sorriso. "Hey".

"Bella, eu sinto muito por isso. Eu não tinha a intenção de agir como um namorado furioso e ciumento. Há simplesmente algo sobre aquele cara que não se encaixa bem comigo quando se trata de você".

Ela olhou para mim, mas não disse nada.

"Eu imagino que minha reação foi semelhante à sua quando você estava matando Victoria com os olhos antes, quando ela veio e estava olhando para mim".

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

"Sim, eu vi isso." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Eu não sei o que é isso tudo, mas parte de mim nem quer saber".

Seus lábios finalmente se levantaram em um sorriso. "Sim, você não precisa ouvir sobre isso." Ela respondeu.

"Olha... podemos simplesmente esquecer tudo isso e tentar ter uma boa noite?" Perguntei a ela.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o DJ veio de novo, anunciando que havia um minuto antes da meia-noite. Bella se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Vamos, Edward. Vamos nos juntar aos nossos amigos na pista de dança".

Agarrei a mão dela e a deixei me levar para onde Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie estavam.

Estávamos todos reunidos em torno uns dos outros e começamos a contagem regressiva com a multidão. Nós todos gritamos "três, dois, um... FELIZ ANO NOVO!" Confetes e balões caíram do teto e todos começaram a aplaudir.

Emmett agarrou Rosalie e a mergulhou para trás antes de plantar um velho beijo enorme nela. Jasper colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto de Alice e murmurou "Eu te amo" antes de se inclinar e beijá-la profundamente.

Eu olhei para Bella e vi como ela olhava para o teto, sorrindo, e segurando suas mãos para o alto enquanto observava todo o confete caindo. Ela olhou para mim e percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela.

"Venha aqui." Eu disse a agarrando e a puxando para mim. Enrolei as mãos dela ao redor das minhas costas antes de eu circular as minhas ao redor dela. "Feliz Ano Novo, Bella." Eu disse enquanto olhava para ela.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Edward".

Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios aos dela.

Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, senti uma sacudida do pulso de eletricidade através do meu corpo. Bella deve ter sentido isso também porque senti seus joelhos cederem levemente e apertei o meu domínio sobre ela apenas para me certificar que ela não caísse. Quando nós nos afastamos, apenas olhamos um para o outro. Nenhum de nós parecia muito certo do que fazer, então eu estendi minha mão e enfiei um pedaço do seu cabelo que tinha caído solto atrás da sua orelha, e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. Assim que o hino de Ano Novo, _Auld Lang Syne_, terminou, o DJ entrou pelo alto-falante.

_"Senhoras e Senhores__, eu gostaria apenas de desejar a todos vocês um Feliz Ano Novo em meu nome e de todo o pessoal do Eclipse. Agora, se eu puder ter todos os casais na pista de dança, estamos prestes a abrandar as coisas com um pedido de canção muito especial. Esta canção vai para Edward e Isabella, dos seus amigos. Eles esperam que o próximo ano seja preenchido com lindas recordações"._

A música começou e Bella e eu nos entreolhamos completamente confusos. Nós olhamos para onde Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett estavam dançando. Eles estavam todos olhando para nós, sorrindo.

Eu olhei de volta para Bella. "Você gostaria de dançar?"

"Eu pensei que você nunca perguntaria." Ela disse.

Bella e eu nos movemos lentamente com a música. Era tão bom tê-la perto de mim. Seu corpo era tão familiar, como se ele fosse concebido para ser envolto em meus braços. De repente, eu percebi que não tinha necessidade de contar com o meu cérebro para explicar as coisas para mim. Meu corpo, meu coração, estavam me dizendo este tempo todo que eu estava apaixonado por esta mulher. Eu tinha simplesmente estado envolvido demais em tudo que eu não me deixei perceber isso. Eu a apertei com força para mim, permitindo que as minhas mãos esfregassem suas costas.

Eu não estava familiarizado com a música, mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar quem era, eu diria Leann Rimes. Isso certamente soa como ela. Comecei a prestar atenção à letra e eu realmente comecei a ficar emocionado.

_**Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we've made**_

_**Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me**_

_**Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again**_

_**Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me**_

_**Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me**_

_**And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me**_

_**Please remember, please remember**_

Tempo, às vezes o tempo simplesmente vai embora  
E você fica com o ontem  
Fica com as memórias  
Eu, eu vou sempre pensar em você e sorrir  
E ficar feliz pelo tempo  
Que eu tive você comigo  
Embora nossos caminhos estejam separados  
Eu não vou esquecer, então não esqueça  
as lembranças que nós fizemos

Por favor, lembre, por favor, lembre  
Eu estava lá pra você  
e você estava lá pra mim  
Por favor, lembre do nosso tempo juntos  
O tempo era seu e meu  
E nós éramos loucos e livres  
Por favor, lembre, por favor, lembre de mim

Adeus, não há palavra mais triste para dizer  
E é dita para ir embora  
com apenas as lembranças  
Quem saberia o que estava por vir  
Nós saímos de uma vida e momento  
Que nós nunca conheceremos de novo

Por favor, lembre, por favor, lembre  
Eu estava lá pra você  
e você estava lá pra mim  
E lembre, por favor, lembre de mim

Por favor, lembre, por favor lembre  
Eu estava lá pra você  
E você estava lá pra mim  
Por favor, lembre do nosso tempo juntos  
O tempo era seu e meu  
E nós éramos loucos e livres  
Então lembre, por favor, lembre de mim

E como nós ríamos e como nós sorríamos  
E como esse mundo era seu e meu  
e como não sonhar estava fora de alcance  
Eu ficava com você e você ficava comigo  
Nós trouxemos cada dia e o fizemos brilhar  
Nós escrevemos nossos nomes através do céu  
Nós corremos tão rápido, nós corremos tão livres  
Eu tinha você e você me tinha

Por favor, lembre, por favor, lembre

Olhei para baixo e vi a bochecha de Bella pressionada no meu peito. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava chorando, então eu corri minha mão para cima das suas costas e nos seus cabelos, massageando levemente para confortá-la.

Apoiei meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça enquanto nós continuamos dançando. De repente, algo na minha frente chamou a minha atenção. Um cara que estava dançando com uma garota tinha um contorno metálico de um lobo nas costas da sua camisa.

_Puta merda!_ Uma visão do outro dia quando eu estava no quarto de Bella piscou na minha cabeça. O lobo de pelúcia em sua cama... eu o tinha ganhado para ela no nosso primeiro encontro. Minha mente começou a correr e eu comecei a ter lampejos de coisas diferentes ao longo dos últimos dias que eu havia dito, completamente sem perceber que eu estava até mesmo as dizendo, que eram indicações claras de que a minha memória estava voltando. Lembrei-me do livro que Alice havia me dado na manhã do nosso primeiro encontro, e... maldição... até mesmo hoje à tarde eu tinha feito um comentário para Bella sobre o perfume dela, dizendo que eu preferia o que ela usava antes de Alice dar um novo a ela enquanto estávamos em Chicago. Lembrei-me do seu perfume!

E Chicago... meu Deus... lembrei-me daquela foto que Alice tinha dado a Bella de Natal. Estávamos definitivamente no Millenium Park, eu sabia disso só de ver a imagem, mas agora que eu pensei sobre isso, eu definitivamente lembrei de pedir a Bella para ser minha namorada lá.

As coisas ainda estavam nebulosas, mas eu definitivamente estava me lembrando.

Eu me afastei de Bella e coloquei minhas mãos em volta do seu rosto animadamente, escovando as lágrimas da sua bochecha. "Bella... eu me lembro!"

"Na verdade, a música se chama, _Please Remember_. Eu tenho essa música no meu iPod." Ela disse.

"Não... não... você não está me entendendo. Não estou me referindo à música." Antes que ela pudesse realmente processar o que eu estava dizendo, peguei a mão dela e nos corri pelo meio da multidão, em direção à saída da frente.

Olhei novamente para ela para me certificar de que não a estava puxando muito rapidamente porque eu sabia que ela estava usando saltos altos. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de pura confusão, mas ela não estava lutando comigo. Ela seguiu a minha liderança com total confiança.

Quando chegamos lá fora, eu me virei para encará-la. "Bella, no outro dia em seu quarto eu mencionei algo sobre o lobo de pelúcia na sua cama. Eu disse como eu não podia acreditar que você ainda o tinha, mas eu definitivamente me lembro de dizer como eu tinha ganhado para você no nosso primeiro encontro. Você não percebeu isso, porque eu com certeza não percebi?"

Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim. "Eu percebi".

"Então por que você não disse nada?"

"Eu estava com medo de elevar minhas esperanças... ou a sua. Você não pareceu perceber que você disse isso, então achei que talvez fosse uma casualidade. Desculpe... eu não deveria ter feito isso".

"Não, eu entendo completamente. Eu fiz a mesma coisa esta noite quando me lembrei do livro que Alice fez para mim antes do nosso primeiro encontro para me ajudar a escolher algo para fazermos. Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava lembrando de algo até Jasper e Emmett apontarem isso para mim, mas eu disse a eles para não dizer nada porque, assim como você, eu pensei que isso poderia ser um acaso e eu não queria ninguém com as esperanças elevadas".

"Eu também me lembro de dizer algo sobre o seu perfume hoje. Lembrei-me que você estava usando o perfume que você usava quando eu conheci você. Agora que penso nisso... é por isso que você parou bruscamente e congelou no corredor?"

Ela olhou para os pés dela como se estivesse se sentindo culpada. "Sim, Edward, eu notei. Agora eu me sinto como uma idiota por não dizer nada".

Inclinei sua cabeça para cima pelo seu queixo. "Bella... sem feições tristes. Eu não culpo você por ser cautelosa, mas, baby, eu estou lembrando das coisas. Ainda estou confuso com os detalhes específicos, mas está definitivamente voltando para mim".

Tudo de repente, Bella atirou seus braços em volta dos meus ombros. Eu sabia que ela estava se segurando de me apertar forte como ela realmente queria muito, mas ela estava sendo ciente das minhas costelas quebradas. Ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e começou a chorar.

"Oh, Deus, Edward, você não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz. Eu tenho esperado e esperado por essas palavras saindo da sua boca. Eu sabia que você queria dar uma chance comigo, independentemente se você lembrasse das coisas do nosso passado, mas era tão difícil para mim tentar embalar essas memórias em uma caixa no sótão da minha mente. Cada momento que passei com você desde o dia em que nos conhecemos é valorizado, e quebrou meu coração pensar que eu tinha que ser a única proprietária delas, já que você não podia mais compartilhá-las comigo".

Eu gentilmente desembrulhei os braços de Bella da minha nuca e os segurei em minhas mãos entre nós. Esfreguei meus dedos sobre sua pele enquanto falei.

"Eu não vou mentir para você... eu não sei quanto tempo vai levar-me para lembrar de tudo, e pode até haver algumas coisas que eu nunca lembre de novo, eu simplesmente não tenho certeza. Mas o que eu sei é que vou passar todos os dias do resto da minha vida, se necessário, trabalhando para conseguir de volta tantas das nossas memórias quando eu puder porque gosto delas também".

Sem perceber, eu tinha andado alguns passos à frente e Bella agora estava encostada na parede de tijolo do edifício.

"Bella." Eu disse quando coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado da sua cabeça. "Eu acho que devo a você um beijo apropriado de Feliz Ano Novo".

Sua respiração acelerou quando eu andei para mais perto, pressionando meu corpo alinhado com o dela. Inclinei-me e esmaguei meus lábios nos dela. Demorou pouco tempo para a sua boca e corpo reagirem. Minha língua deslizou em sua boca e ela encontrou a minha com a dela. Suas mãos correram pelo meu peito antes de fazer o seu caminho para o meu cabelo, onde ela o agarrou firmemente.

Após vários minutos nos beijando como animais enjaulados que foram finalmente libertados do seu cativeiro, rompemos nosso beijo, nós dois ofegantes enquanto nossas testas descansavam uma contra a outra.

Depois que nossos corpos relaxaram, dei um passo para trás e estendi a minha mão, que ela aceitou imediatamente.

"Você gostaria de sair daqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro, mas você não acha que deveríamos voltar e dizer a todos que estamos indo embora? Precisamos também pegar nossos casacos." Ela me lembrou.

"Você está certa." Eu disse a ela. "Você vai e diz adeus a todos e eu irei para o vestiário para pegar nossos casacos. Encontro você de volta aqui".

Dez minutos depois, enquanto eu estava encostado na parede exterior, Bella saiu para me encontrar. Segurei o casaco para ela para que ela pudesse colocá-lo.

"O que você disse a todos?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu apenas disse a eles que nós dois queríamos sair daqui e que eu falaria com todos eles amanhã. Curta e doce." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Então, para onde você quer ir?" Ela perguntou timidamente quando olhou para mim através dos seus cílios.

Eu a puxei para mim novamente e me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Estamos indo para casa. Eu acho que é hora de eu e você nos conhecermos novamente".

Bella olhou para mim com luxúria e desejo em seus olhos.

"Vamos lá, Linda." Eu disse a ela, agarrando a mão dela e fazendo meu caminho até o porteiro, perguntando se ele poderia nos conseguir um táxi. "Eu senti sua falta".

* * *

Vídeo para a música Please Remember, de Leann Rimes:

http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v= _SYxRhc0pZ0&feature= player_embedded (retirar espaços)

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, esse __capítulo foi tudo o que você esperava? Achei lindoo e "quente" quando Bella ajudou Edward a tomar banho... e estou pulando de felicidade com esse finalzinho, depois de tanto sofrimento e lágrimas, acho que Bella, e todas nós, merecíamos esse final... _

_Segundo as autoras, elas não acharam que precisavam soletrar o que vai certamente acontecer no próximo capítulo ;) _

_Agora, "falando sério"..._

_Pessoal, eu entendo que vocês estejam ansiosos pelo cap. e que eu prometi postar todo domingo e quarta-feira, mas acontece que eu não sou uma máquina! Eu simplesmente não consegui terminar o cap. a tempo. Pra quem não sabe, eu trabalho 8 horas por dia, e geralmente chego em casa todo dia depois das 9 da noite e na maioria das vezes só consigo traduzir alguma coisa quando chego em casa a noite! Quando chega o fim de semana, eu quero descansar um pouco tb! Então eu não consegui postar o cap. ontem simplesmente pq não consegui terminar de traduzir__, como vc´s notaram o cap. foi grande! E passei o dia inteiro com dor de cabeça e tb arrumando minha casa que está em reforma! _

_Então espero que vc´s compreendam e não fiquem me cobrando pq eu tenho a minha vida e sempre faço o melhor pra postar tudo em dia aqui pra vc´s! E já vou avisando, na quarta-feira eu __**NÃO **__conseguirei postar pq essa semana estou super enrolada no trabalho! Então o próximo cap. será só no __**domingo**__!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**AVISO: **__Eu estou super enrolada no trabalho essa semana, então só postarei nas fics que já tenho os caps. prontos, portanto, hj __**NÃO**__ haverá caps. de The Screamers e La Canzone della Bella Cigna, somente na próxima segunda-feira!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**# Bella POV #**

A viagem de táxi foi muito quieta, nós dois contemplativos sobre o que acabara de se tornar público. Enquanto o taxista navegava pelas ruas da cidade, Edward e eu estávamos fixos, nunca espreitando nossos olhos para longe um do outro. Meus pensamentos estavam numa correria louca enquanto eu repassava os últimos 20 minutos na minha cabeça. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward tinha finalmente se lembrado da nossa profunda conexão e o que significávamos um para o outro. Um sentimento de euforia lavou-me enquanto eu olhava em seus belos olhos verdes, memorizando cada traço do seu rosto. Eu estava explodindo de tanta felicidade que um sorriso foi cimentado no meu rosto. Claro, ele não se lembrava de tudo, mas Edward estava começando a lembrar e isso era tudo que eu poderia pedir neste momento. Eu tinha esperado tanto tempo por Edward se lembrar de algo, qualquer pequeno pedacinho do nosso tempo juntos que acabaria por trazê-lo de volta para mim.

Depois que a meia-noite chegou, eu tinha resolvido não deixar a memória falha e turva de Edward quebrar o que estávamos começando a reconstruir. Eu tinha aceitado o fato de que eu teria que começar tudo de novo com ele, mas, pelo menos, ele queria estar comigo, e esse pensamento era reconfortante e é o que me impediu de cair aos pedaços enquanto eu observava os lábios dos meus amigos travados com suas almas gêmeas. Eu tive que focar no confete caindo sobre nós, a fim de não chorar pelo fato de que eu não receberia o meu fumegante beijo de Ano Novo.

Bem, eu recebi o meu beijo de Ano Novo, um pouco mais tarde, veja só, e era tudo que eu poderia pedir. A paixão e intensidade que irromperam uma vez que nossos lábios e línguas se fundiram fez o meu corpo inteiro pulsar com o desejo. Só de pensar naquele beijo tornava extremamente difícil para mim não me lançar em seu colo no táxi, por isso eu contive as minhas emoções e segurei a mão dele, em vez disso. Os pensamentos de Edward devem ter espelhado o meu quando ele me agraciou com o sorriso mais lindo. Nossas mãos permaneceram entrelaçadas o caminho todo para casa e Edward ocasionalmente levaria minha mão aos seus lábios para que ele pudesse escová-los contra os meus dedos suavemente.

Eu pensei que morreria de fome sexual quando Edward começou a correr minúsculos beijos molhados ao longo do interior do meu braço. Fechei meus olhos e alegrei-me neste momento, ainda um pouco hesitante de que isto não duraria e que eu estivesse apenas sonhando. Eu estava esperando por essa imagem embaçar e, eventualmente, desaparecer no ar. Engoli em seco, meus olhos voando abertos, quando a língua de Edward espiou para sussurrar _olá_ na dobra do meu cotovelo. Eu pensei que derreteria e me tornaria parte do assento. Meu controle estava pendurado por um fio minúsculo e eu acreditava que o meu namorado sabia disso, dado o pequeno sorriso presunçoso que ele piscou-me quando levantou a cabeça e terminou de prestar homenagem à minha pele.

_Ah, meu namorado. _

Era tão fodidamente bom pensar dessa maneira sobre Edward novamente. Francamente, eu não tinha idéia de quando eu seria capaz de admitir mais uma vez que ele pertencia a mim. Agora a pergunta de um milhão de dólares era, ele queria que eu pertencesse a ele? Deus, eu esperava isso, mas eu não insistiria nisso neste momento específico. Eu iria com o que quer que estivesse chiando, ou estalando, entre nós hoje antes de eu me preocupar com o nosso futuro.

Uma pequena parte da minha mente ainda estava se segurando, exibindo cautela porque estava se preparando para o pior - que Edward despertaria amanhã e não se lembraria disso acontecendo mesmo. Eu sabia que isso soava um pouco forçado e neurótico, mas alguém pode honestamente me culpar? Eu tinha esperado e sido muito paciente pelo _meu _Edward voltar e eu estava rezando para que eu fosse recompensada por, na maior parte, manter minhas coisas juntas durante este tempo difícil.

No momento em que chegamos à porta do meu apartamento, Edward tinha manejado para retirar o meu casaco e estava colocando beijos quentes e leves como penas contra os meus ombros, envolvendo o seu braço bom em torno de mim por trás, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta sem me atrapalhar com as minhas chaves. Eu não poderia evitar o pequeno gemido que escapou de mim quando Edward passou seu nariz pela minha nuca e lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

_Este homem vai me matar. _

Uma vez que estávamos dentro da minha casa, peguei o meu casaco de Edward e o coloquei sobre uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Eu precisava continuar andando porque eu estava me sentindo frenética e nervosa, mas tentei não demonstrar. Eu não conseguia nem olhar para ele, sabendo muito bem o que muito provavelmente aconteceria. Nós finalmente seríamos íntimos... e eu estava nervosa como a merda sobre isso. Você pensaria que eu era virgem, ou algo assim, pelo jeito que meu coração estava batendo rapidamente e como eu estava evitando contato com os olhos.

Edward estava encostado no balcão da cozinha e eu podia sentir seu olhar seguir cada movimento meu, enquanto eu disparei para acender as luzes da sala. Encontrando alguma determinação, fiz meu caminho para onde ele estava, decidindo encostar sobre o balcão de café da manhã à sua frente. Roubei um olhar para Edward e vi que ele usava uma expressão familiar de fome em seu rosto.

Limpei a garganta em antecipação, enquanto cruzei meus braços. "Hum... você quer algo para beber?"

"Não." Ele respondeu, cruzando os braços, tomando a mesma postura que a minha.

"Você quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para você comer? Percebi que você mal comeu hoje no clube, então imagino que você está com fome." Eu enrolei, sentindo-me como uma completa idiota. Senti meu rosto aquecer, traindo-me e mostrando o meu nervosismo. _Rubor estúpido._

"Não. Eu não estou com fome... de comida, é isso".

_Jesus Cristo. _

Edward tentou segurar em seu sorriso, mas o minúsculo tremular do seu nariz o delatou. Ele estava muito divertido comigo e como eu estava agindo.

"Ok. Bem, você quer assistir alguns programa de TV, ou algo assim?" Eu não tinha a porra da idéia de por que eu estava protelando tanto. Eu deveria estar disparando em direção a ele, mas meus pés estavam colados ao meu lugar. Minhas pernas estavam tão pesadas e minha pulsação estava batendo nos meus ouvidos. Por que isso era tão difícil para mim? Eu estive com Edward antes e, maldição quente, o sexo era incrível, mas eu vacilava agora, tentando segurar minhas emoções.

Edward balançou sua cabeça, seus olhos penetrando nos meus, deslumbrando-me em sua submissão.

"Então, o que você quer?" Minha voz falhou um pouco nessa pergunta.

Edward se moveu para fora do balcão e chegou a mim em dois passos. Colocando a mão em um lado de mim segurando o balcão, meio prendendo-me, considerando-se que o seu outro braço estava numa tipóia. Ele se inclinou e meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou. "Você." Ele sussurrou.

"Ah... sério?" Eu respirei, retornando o olhar que ele estava me dando.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, sério".

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward esmagou seus lábios nos meus. Eu não perdi tempo em abrir minha boca para deixar a sua língua se misturar com a minha. Instantaneamente eu gemi, sentindo as vibrações em sua boca, enquanto desdobrei meus braços e deixei minhas mãos correrem pelos seus cabelos. Isso fez Edward se enterrar em mim e eu pude sentir exatamente o quanto ele me queria, o que fez o meu corpo incendiar com saudade e desejo. Prendi minha perna ao redor do seu quadril e Edward imediatamente agarrou a minha coxa, segurando-me no lugar.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, as línguas enroladas e lábios trancados, mas eu podia sentir minhas partes femininas reagirem de uma maneira deliciosa. Eu queria Edward... muito. Eu estava convencida de que eu poderia provavelmente ter um orgasmo através do beijo de Edward sozinho. Ah, como eu fodidamente amava beijá-lo. Era como se soubéssemos o que o outro faria a seguir da maneira como nossos beijos passavam de frenéticos para lentos e lânguidos, sem qualquer hesitação. Eu senti falta de beijar Edward tanto que eu nunca percebi o quão desesperada eu estava por este tipo de conexão. Era como andar pelo deserto sem água.

Quando precisávamos de um pouco de ar, Edward inclinou sua testa contra a minha enquanto nossas respirações eram ofegantes, fazendo com que nossos peitos subissem e descessem rapidamente.

"Deus, eu queria fazer isso com você da pior forma nestes últimos dias." Edward disse asperamente.

"Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta, Edward. Quero dizer, eu sabia que você estava sempre aqui, mas parecia que não estava. Isso faz algum sentido?" Eu me inclinei para trás para olhar nos olhos dele.

"Claro que faz, Baby." Ele respondeu. "Eu sempre senti essa atração estranha por você sempre que estávamos no mesmo ambiente. Fui atraído por você como um inseto para a chama e eu estava saindo da porra da minha mente tentando descobrir o que aquilo significava. As pistas estavam bem aqui esse tempo todo." Edward apontou para o seu coração, "Mas eu estava muito enrolado em mim mesmo para ver o que estava claramente na minha frente".

Edward se afastou de mim um pouco, fazendo com que a minha perna caísse. Sua cabeça baixa quando as palavras saíram da sua boca. "Você deve ter me odiado. Eu inadvertidamente afastei você".

"Edward. Olhe para mim." Eu embalei seu rosto e o angulei para que ele estivesse olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu nunca poderia odiar você. Nunca. Eu não vou mentir, eu estava tão malditamente frustrada que eu não tinha controle sobre esta situação, mas nem você tinha. Nós não tivemos nenhuma escolha além de ser pacientes porque, se não fôssemos, então eu não sei o que teria acontecido entre nós. Como é, eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer, ou o que o futuro nos reserva." Eu disse tristemente.

_Eu te amo, Edward, e esperaria para sempre por você. Eu daria qualquer coisa para que você se sentisse da mesma maneira. _

Edward agarrou meus pulsos com firmeza. "Bella, escute-me com muita atenção. Eu. Lembro. De. Você. Eu posso não me lembrar de todos os eventos que aconteceram durante o nosso tempo juntos, mas estou começando a lembrar de algumas coisas importantes".

"Eu sei e eu sinto muito. Acho que estou apenas sendo boba. Eu... eu estou tão nervosa." Eu sussurrei.

"Por favor, não fique. Tudo vai dar certo. Eu prometo." Edward me assegurou, pegando minha mão e me conduzindo pelo corredor até o meu quarto. "Vamos, Baby, vamos ficar confortáveis".

Edward sentou na beirada da minha cama e esperou por mim, tirando os sapatos e afrouxando o nó da sua gravata, enquanto eu trancava a porta do meu quarto. Eu não queria a chance de Alice, ou Rosalie, intrometendo-se para ter certeza que eu estava bem e perturbando a nossa reunião. Meu adeus no clube foi rápido e eu deixei os meus amigos com olhares questionadores em seus rostos. Claro que eles sabiam que eu estava indo embora com Edward, mas eu não revelei o que havia acontecido entre nós lá fora. Eu tinha um sorriso no meu rosto, então esperançosamente eles não estavam preocupados, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Depois de tirar meus saltos, caminhei para a minha mesa de cabeceira para acender a vela que estava situada lá. Eu queria criar um clima relaxante, que era mais para mim do que para Edward, considerando como eu ainda estava atrapalhada. Ao desligar a luz principal, eu me virei e fiquei de frente para Edward.

"Venha aqui." Ele chamou baixinho, estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu respondi de imediato, pegando sua mão e parando na frente dele. Edward abriu suas pernas e puxou-me entre elas. Movendo sua mão para o meu quadril, ele começou a esfregar círculos suaves com seu polegar ao longo do meu osso. Mesmo o mais simples dos toques estava me deixando louca. Foi nesse momento que eu tinha percebido o quanto eu realmente precisava de Edward. Eu sabia que não podia mais viver sem ele. Eu queria desesperadamente admitir a ele que eu o amava, e como eu tinha sussurrado isso em seu ouvido antes de ele acordar no hospital, mas percebi que não era o momento certo. Eventualmente eu reuniria a coragem para dizer-lhe novamente, mas, por agora, eu tinha que focar no que estava prestes a acontecer entre nós agora.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para cima e piscou-me um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, enquanto eu inclinei minha cabeça para um lado e sorri de volta. Ele fechou seus olhos enquanto eu comecei a enfiar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos grossos, massageando o couro cabeludo do jeito que ele sempre gostava.

"Mmm." Ele cantarolou. "Você nunca deixará de me deixar louco sempre que você fizer isso".

"Bem, eu adoro fazer isso em você. Eu gosto de observar a forma como você responde a mim fazendo isso." Eu disse, dando ao seu cabelo um puxão suave. Também não escapou-me que ele se _lembrava_ de eu fazer isso nele e esse pensamento fez meu coração inchar.

Os olhos de Edward abriram com os meus movimentos, mas o sorriso foi apagado do seu rosto, deixando uma carranca sombria em seu rastro.

"Edward, qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei, minha voz misturada com preocupação. Fiquei me perguntando o que havia mudado em questão de minutos para que ele parecesse tão triste.

"Deus, Bella. Eu sinto muito." Edward suspirou, enterrando seu rosto no meu estômago, seu braço segurando-me firmemente ao redor da minha cintura.

"O quê? Edward, não há nenhuma razão para que você sinta muito." Eu estava começando a me preocupar por que ele estava se sentindo assim.

_O que eu não daria para ser uma leitora de mente agora. _

Ele balançou a cabeça contra mim. "Sim, há. Como eu poderia não me lembrar de estar com você? Como eu poderia esquecer o quanto você significa para mim?" Edward balançou a cabeça para encontrar meus olhos e meu coração caiu aos meus pés pela forma como seu rosto estava contorcido com tanta dor e agonia.

"Oh, Baby, eu não posso acreditar que eu perguntei por Tanya quando eu acordei." Ele continuou. "O olhar no seu rosto... eu entendo agora que era um olhar de mágoa e dor. Oh meu Deus, o que deve ter passado através da sua mente quando eu neguei ser o seu namorado e fui indiferente ao seu choro".

Edward abaixou a cabeça novamente, afastando o olhar de mim. Realmente me rasgou em pedaços vê-lo assim. Não era culpa dele e eu tinha que fazê-lo acreditar que eu não estava chateada com ele.

Assim que eu estava prestes a dizer algo em resposta, Edward começou a falar novamente, sua cabeça ainda virada em outra direção.

"Então, o que mais eu faço? Peço para ver você apenas para informar que eu precisava de algum espaço, algum espaço para que eu pudesse tentar pensar claramente sobre nós. Minha mãe e Alice me imploraram para não fazer isso, mas eu não ouvi. Eu só pensei em mim e como eu estava me sentindo, e eu estava me sentindo tão fodidamente pressionado, Bella. Eles tinham acabado de me informar sobre Tanya, o que eu me lembrei imediatamente. Mas, quando eles tentaram contar-me sobre o nosso relacionamento, minha cabeça simplesmente cobriu-se, proibindo-me de lembrar a porra de uma coisa. Você estava lá, confortando-me enquanto eu disse meu último adeus a Tanya, e eu nem estava lá para você quando você precisava mais de mim. Eu não pude porque eu não sabia. Eu sou tão fodidamente egoísta. Eu não parei para pensar como isso estava realmente afetando você. Em vez disso, tive pena de mim mesmo, concentrando-me em como eu fui afetado pelo que aconteceu. Eu não mereço você." Ele terminou tristemente, sua voz misturada com tanto desespero. Ele estava culpando-se demais para o meu gosto.

Lágrimas picaram meus olhos com a sua admissão. Sua dor era a minha dor. Eu havia tentado por três semanas mostrar que eu estava ok, que eu estava bem com ser paciente e esperar por Edward. A verdade é que eu obviamente fiz um trabalho de merda em esconder minhas emoções verdadeiras porque não passou despercebido a Edward... cérebro fodido e tudo. Minha mente estava correndo a mil por hora enquanto eu pensava no que eu poderia fazer, ou dizer, para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Agarrei o rosto dele, forçando-o a realmente olhar nos meus olhos. Um pequeno soluço escapou-me e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto quando notei que os olhos de Edward estavam vermelhos e vidrados. Ele parecia tão confuso, tão assombrado. Este homem forte e autoconfiante estava começando a desmoronar diante dos meus olhos e eu não aguentava mais. Este não era o meu Edward. Eu não deixaria que ele se punisse por algo que ele sentia no momento que era o certo para ele fazer.

Eu precisava estar mais perto de Edward para que eu pudesse consolá-lo corretamente. Ele precisava entender, de uma vez por todas, que eu nunca ficaria zangada com ele. Soltei o seu rosto para subir em seu colo, montando nele e passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. O braço de Edward estava frouxo na minha cintura, como se a força da vida estivesse sendo sugada diretamente para fora dele.

"Edward, você não tinha absolutamente nenhum controle sobre os seus ferimentos. Como você poderia pensar que estava sendo egoísta? Você estava confuso, com uma perda do que fazer com tudo ao seu redor que você não conseguia se lembrar. Eu não culpo você por um maldito segundo. Você me entende? Não há nada sobre o que perdoar você. Eu nunca fiquei zangada com você, e sim eu fiquei furiosa com a situação em que nós fomos colocados. E você me merece. _Nós_ merecemos ser feliz, Edward. Nós merecemos um ao outro." Eu terminei, falando suavemente e de coração.

Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto para que pudéssemos passar por isto. Deveríamos estar comemorando o fato de que ele encontrou seu caminho de volta para mim, em vez de nos deter sobre toda a negatividade que nos engoliu por muito tempo.

Meu discurso pareceu atingi-lo porque ele me envolveu num abraço quente, seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"Bella, eu vou fazer o certo para você e fazer tudo por você, eu juro. Das profundezas da minha alma, você será consciente do quanto você significa para mim." Ele respirou, enviando arrepios de eletricidade através de todo o meu corpo, aumentando a minha necessidade por ele.

Afastando-me um pouco, eu levantei seu queixo. Fechei a pequena distância entre nós e escovei meus lábios contra os dele. Antes que ele pudesse tentar aprofundar o beijo, eu me inclinei para trás, afastando-me de Edward. Seu rosto caiu, mas quando eu estampei um sorriso no meu rosto, sua expressão relaxou um pouco. Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente, provavelmente se perguntando por que eu tinha parado o nosso beijo.

"Há algo que _eu queria_ fazer para você há um tempo." Eu sussurrei. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção, mas não disse nada, olhando para mim com espanto. Havia sempre uma dor entorpecente a qualquer momento que eu estivesse perto de Edward, especialmente no hospital, porque eu nunca fui capaz de mostrar a ele o quanto eu desejava que sua dor fosse embora. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer isso até agora.

Estendi a mão para o interior do seu pulso quebrado, ainda envolto em um gesso negro, e toquei meus lábios nele. Colocando sua mão de volta na minha cintura, comecei a remover a tipóia que estava segurando o seu outro braço no lugar. Uma vez que estava fora, eu a deixei cair no chão, o som do tilintar das argolas de metal ecoando ao redor do quarto no momento do impacto. Tirei sua gravata e a joguei por cima do meu ombro, fazendo com que Edward sorrisse.

Enquanto eu rapidamente desabotoei sua camisa, eu nunca arranquei meus olhos de Edward. Eu me alegrei com o sentimento da maciez da pele dos seus ombros largos enquanto eu trilhava minhas mãos como fantasmas sobre eles, deixando a camisa cair do seu corpo. Tracei meus dedos sobre a cicatriz rosa pela sua clavícula. Corri círculos com a ponta do meu dedo sobre os pontos enrugados onde os pontos tinham fechado a ferida de cada lado. Edward soltou um suspiro trêmulo enquanto eu corri meus lábios sobre a linha fina, enquanto colocava beijos suaves e molhados ao longo dela. Eu sorri, sabendo que eu estava começando a deixá-lo louco com as minhas minúsculas ministrações. Sua protuberante ereção pressionando contra a parte interior da minha coxa também foi um presente mortal.

Minha boca tinha uma mente própria enquanto viajava ao longo do seu pescoço, parando para mordiscar sua mandíbula. Depois de uma última chupada, meus lábios sussurraram ao longo do lado do seu rosto e atingiram o seu destino final - a minúscula cicatriz ao longo da linha do cabelo acima da sua têmpora. Fechando meus olhos, escovei meus lábios para frente e para trás ao longo do seu corte curando.

O que eu estava fazendo não era para ser um ato de sedução, mas foi rapidamente se transformando nisso quando eu movi ligeiramente para a minha esquerda, permitindo que o meu centro encontrasse com o seu amigo muito excitado e muito duro. Edward me segurou mais apertado enquanto ele apreciava este novo posicionamento e ele moveu seu rosto para que ele pudesse olhar para mim.

"Isso foi a coisa mais erótica que você já fez para mim. Você definitivamente sabe o que está fazendo." Edward brincou. O ar parecia mais leve em torno de nós e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Seu humor estava brilhando, a centelha começando a brilhar em seus olhos novamente.

"Bem, eu nunca pude beijar seus ferimentos até agora, e você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu desejo fazer isso. Tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer foi tirar essa dor de você, para que você sentisse que eu estava aqui para você em todos os sentidos".

Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos um do outro; nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando. Estávamos envoltos em uma bolha de tensão sexual, que estava prestes a estourar se algo não acontecesse logo. Meu corpo, querendo apressar as coisas, decidindo que tinha o suficiente, começou a se mover levemente. Girando meus quadris para que eu pudesse obter algum atrito muito necessário entre as minhas pernas, eu tranquei minha mão ao redor do seu pescoço e inclinei-me para arrastar a minha língua ao longo do comprimento dos seus lábios.

Edward soltou o gemido mais sexy enquanto suas mãos estendiam-se e agarravam o cabelo na minha nuca, enquanto ele cobriu minha boca com a dele. Não demorou muito para Edward mover seus quadris ao ritmo dos meus, aumentando a pressão para nós dois. Meus seios roçavam ao longo do seu peito, criando a perfeita quantidade de estimulação, e a necessidade por Edward estar dentro de mim estava causando aquele familiar aperto na minha barriga.

Como se ele pudesse dizer o que eu estava pensando, Edward começou a desabotoar a parte superior, permitindo que as alças caíssem de ambos os ombros. Prendi minha respiração quando ele puxou o vestido mais para baixo, para revelar os meus seios. Os olhos de Edward arregalaram com a revelação de que eu não estava usando sutiã.

"Fodidamente linda." Ele sussurrou enquanto suas mãos foram para cobri-los e dar a eles um aperto suave. Eu perdi todos os pensamentos coerentes quando Edward se inclinou para provar um pouco, estalando sua língua contra o meu mamilo. Eu não pude evitar o tremor que destruiu meu corpo. Era tão malditamente fabuloso Edward estar tocando, lambendo e chupando-me novamente. No entanto, eu ainda queria mais... eu precisava de muito mais.

Minhas mãos percorreram para baixo pelo seu delicioso torso lembrando cada centímetro, cada curva do seu abdômen. Meu dedo circulou seu umbigo algumas vezes antes que eu trabalhasse para desabotoar sua calça. Por instinto, Edward se afastou e caiu para os seus cotovelos, assim ele poderia me conceder acesso para abrir e tirar o resto da sua roupa.

"Ow... porra!" Edward rosnou, atirando para cima, sua mão cobrindo a sua clavícula curando. "Eu estava tão travado no momento, eu esqueci que eu sou a porra de um inválido que mal posso fazer uma merda." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu cobri minha boca em choque. "Oh meu Deus! Sinto muito. A culpa é minha. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa. Você está com muita dor?"

"Não, foi um daqueles tiros afiados que vão tão rápido quanto vem, mas esse filho da puta dói".

Eu odiava que ele estivesse com dor, mas ele parecia tão adorável com a forma como o seu rosto estava amassado como um garotinho petulante que acabou de levar um soco no ombro.

Senti seu pênis se contorcer um pouco quando eu me movi, lembrando-me o que estávamos a caminho de fazer antes de sermos interrompidos. Um riso escapou da minha boca antes que eu pudesse segurá-lo.

"Ah, venha aqui, querido. Deixe-me beijá-lo para melhorar." Eu arrulhei, sabendo que Edward amava a atenção que eu estava lhe dando. Deslizei para mais perto e salpiquei beijinhos ao longo da sua cicatriz, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam livremente ao longo dos seus ombros e bíceps.

"Mmm, você acha que isso é engraçado - eu estar com um pouco de dor? Você está conseguindo um pouco de prazer fora do fato de que eu não sou capaz de manobrar do jeito que eu gostaria? Bem, apenas espere você até que eu esteja curado e pronto para ir." Ele avisou, um sorriso torto malicioso ficando à vista. Sua boca veio diretamente junto ao meu ouvido, "Porque você, minha linda Bella, vai experimentar a dor mais prazerosa que existe, e você não vai saber o que é que bateu em você." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para uma boa medida.

"Edward, você não pode dizer coisas como essa para mim, especialmente quando você está ferido assim, honestamente." Eu meio que gemi e rosnei. Eu amava quando Edward tomava o controle de mim sexualmente. Não que eu me importasse de estar no controle, nem nada. Eu gosto de estar em cima de vez em quando e assumir o controle, mas havia algo tão primitivo e animalesco com a forma como Edward tomava as rédeas do nosso prazer a sua maneira, usando meu corpo como um artista que usa sua tela.

Meus pensamentos estavam desordenados, o calor irradiando do meu corpo. Eu estava pronta para entrar em combustão no momento.

"Eu fico... eu estou apenas... oh, foda-se! Edward, eu quero você... por favor?" Eu terminei o meu discurso docemente, batendo meus cílios tão ligeiramente. Minha calcinha estava encharcada. Eu estava fervendo... foda-se as preliminares.

O rosto de Edward mostrou perfeita compostura quando ele cutucou meus quadris com as mãos. "Levante-se, baby".

Eu prontamente obedeci, antecipando seu próximo curso de ação. Lentamente, eu me retirei da sua forma, imediatamente sentindo falta do calor em que seu corpo estava me envolvendo.

Edward se levantou, puxando minhas mãos para me trazer para mais perto dele. Seus dedos murmuraram contra a minha pele, traçando a minha clavícula. Fechei meus olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para trás, apreciando a sensação do seu toque leve.

Momentos depois, eu estava levantando os braços acima da minha cabeça para Edward poder tirar o meu vestido em um movimento rápido. Enquanto eu estava diante dele em nada além de um fio dental preto de renda, eu me senti tão exposta, tão vulnerável. Nunca quebrando o contato visual com Edward, eu lentamente tirei minha calcinha, soltando-a no chão ao lado do meu vestido. O ar tinha mudado mais uma vez entre nós, e levado embora a brincadeira lúdica entre nós. Eu estava de volta a ser extremamente tímida e nervosa, cobrindo meus seios cruzando os braços. Era como se eu não tivesse certeza do que fazer a seguir.

"Não." Ele ordenou suavemente, descruzando meus braços para que ele pudesse apreciar o meu corpo. "Você é tão bonita, Bella." Edward disse, acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar.

Inclinei-me na sua mão. "Obrigada. Assim como você".

Edward sorriu quando estendi minha mão para empurrar para fora algumas das mechas do seu cabelo que tinham caído em sua testa. Permanecendo nas pontas dos meus pés, coloquei um beijo gentil em seus lábios.

Edward moveu seus lábios ao longo do meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos deslizavam ao longo das minhas costas, o gesto causando arrepios brotando na minha pele. Minhas mãos fizeram o seu caminho até seu zíper enquanto comecei a tirar sua calça e boxer. Edward estava lá todo como um deus e perfeito, enquanto eu corria meus olhos sobre a sua forma. A partir dos seus ombros, levei meus dedos pelo seu peito, sobre seu abdômen, traçando o _'V'_ dos seus quadris, e terminei na ponta da sua ereção. Edward soltou um gemido profundo, fechando os olhos enquanto eu permiti que minha mão bombeasse para cima e para baixo seu suave e macio eixo endurecido.

Edward envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim e me beijou com tanto entusiasmo, suas mãos em todos os lugares do meu pescoço, às minhas costas, para os meus seios, descendo até a dor latejante entre as minhas coxas. Meus quadris instantaneamente empurraram quando Edward deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, entrando e saindo como se ele nunca tivesse ido, em primeiro lugar, nunca esquecendo a facilidade com que meu corpo respondia a ele.

"Deus, baby, você está tão molhada para mim." Edward disse asperamente, deslizando um segundo dedo dentro de mim, sugando a dobra do meu pescoço.

"Sempre para você, Edward." Eu gemia, meu nervosismo todo erradicado por causa das ministrações de Edward. Minha mão se movia mais rápido, meu polegar pegando o pré-gozo que estava começando a vazar do seu pênis.

Eu decidi que era hora, então eu levei Edward para a cama, permitindo-lhe sentar-se contra a cabeceira. Dada a natureza dos seus ferimentos, eu sabia que eu teria que estar no topo. Caso contrário, Edward teria que usar seus braços para sustentar-se, e isso simplesmente não era uma opção no momento.

"Espere." Ele começou, um olhar confuso espalhado em seu rosto. "Hum, eu sinto muito por não lembrar, mas eu uso camisinha com você, ou..."

Eu sorri, nem um pouco chateada que ele não se lembrava da nossa forma de contracepção. Ei, pelo menos ele ainda estava tentando fazer isso seguro.

"Na verdade, estou tomando pílula. Assim, não há necessidade de nenhuma barreira entre nós... a menos que você queira?" Eu hesitei porque eu não queria assumir que Edward quereria pegar de onde paramos e montar sem revestimento comigo.

"O quê? Você está louca? Bella, tem sido um tempo fodidamente longo desde que eu estive dentro de você. Eu não quero nada entre nós, Baby." Edward explicou, acenando para mim com um aceno de sua mão.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse timidamente, sorrindo para ele.

Movendo-me para montar em Edward, eu segurei em seus ombros e o beijei com toda a paixão que eu tinha guardado por três semanas. Comecei a me esfregar nele e Edward rapidamente seguiu a dica, dando-me a fricção muito necessária que eu ansiava por ganhar algum ímpeto dele. Edward colocou as mãos no meu quadril e isso era toda a persuasão que eu precisava para mover para o próximo nível.

Puxei minha cabeça para trás para capturar os olhos de Edward com os meus. Olhei para o seu lindo rosto quando levantei meus quadris e lentamente me abaixei, amando ser preenchida por ele, ajustando-me à familiar, ainda que um pouco estranha, sensação de Edward. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava se esforçando para manter os olhos abertos, já que eles estavam atualmente vibrando, enquanto sua respiração acelerava e sua boca abria.

_Deus, ele tem uma __cara gostosa de sexo._

Uma vez que eu estava totalmente revestida, envolvendo Edward todo, movi meus quadris para cima até que ele estivesse quase fora de mim, então eu lentamente me deslizei de volta para casa no seu colo. Nós dois gememos em uníssono, a cabeça de Edward batendo na cabeceira da cama enquanto minha cabeça caiu para a frente. Nada jamais bateria a sensação prazerosa de ter Edward dentro de mim. Eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos ter ficado assim para sempre.

Quando me desloquei para cima e para baixo outra vez, Edward sentou-se ereto, fechou seu punho no meu cabelo e plantou um beijo ardente em meus lábios. Eu lambi e suguei seu lábio inferior em minha boca, enquanto ele assaltava meu lábio superior. Nossos beijos eram preenchidos com a luxúria e desejo que ambos tínhamos trancado por três semanas agonizantemente longas. Nossas línguas estavam lutando pelo domínio, ou cedendo uma à outra, movendo-se provocativamente lentas, espreitando para provocar um ao outro. Nossa respiração tornou-se uma enquanto nossas bocas, molhadas e abertas, convidavam as curtas rajadas de vento que estávamos ofegando um no outro.

Estremeci quando Edward arremessou sua língua para fora e lambeu um rastro de fogo da minha garganta ao meu queixo. Eu amorosamente retaliei enfiando os dedos através dos seus cabelos, puxando-o das raízes, forte, do jeito que ele sempre amou. Fui recompensada com uma estocada forte de Edward, colocando-se mais profundamente dentro de mim. Eu gemia desenfreadamente quando me inclinei para trás e agarrei suas coxas para receber o novo ângulo, saboreando como aprofundou a nossa conexão tanto que eu estava quase pronta para explodir sobre ele com a forma que a minha região inferior estava formigando e latejando.

"Jesus, Bella. Você é tão boa pra caralho." Edward grunhiu com uma estocada dos seus quadris para acentuar o ponto.

"Oh… Edward, eu senti tanto a sua falta. Tem sido muito tempo. Esta sensação é incrível, como um sonho, ou algo assim. Tenho medo de que vou acordar e você terá ido embora." Sentei-me ereta para envolver meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, apertando a minha testa contra a dele.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Baby. Você não terá que se preocupar porque eu nunca vou deixar você de novo. Nunca".

Com essas palavras, nós nos agarramos um ao outro, nos movendo e empurrando nossos quadris como se nossa vida dependesse disso e, de alguma forma, dependia. Realmente parecia como se Edward tivesse me deixado após o acidente. Eu não era nada além de uma concha de mim mesma esperando pelo meu Edward voltar. Agora que ele tinha voltado, eu nunca tinha a intenção de deixá-lo ir. Eu diria a ele que eu o amava, como no hospital, só que desta vez ele seria capaz de me ouvir. As palavras estavam na ponta da minha língua, mas eu não queria dizer isso pela primeira vez enquanto fazíamos sexo.

Quando Edward estendeu a mão para baixo e circulou meu clitóris, o latejar virou pulsação e as pulsações se transformaram em uma explosão frenética, meu corpo encharcado de suor.

"É isso, Bella. Vamos lá, Linda." Edward disse asperamente, a sua própria libertação iminente pela sua maneira irregular de respirar, fazendo seu peito rapidamente subir e descer.

Então, eu fui. Deixei toda a tensão, tristeza e frustração das semanas passadas saírem correndo com o meu orgasmo. Fiquei flutuando sobre uma nuvem fofa de Edward, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

O ritmo de Edward aumentou e eu sabia que ele estava perto. Coloquei minha boca em seu ouvido, chupando o lóbulo da sua orelha, e sussurrei, "Goze para mim, Edward. Eu quero sentir você se soltar dentro de mim".

Isso foi tudo que levou para Edward desmoronar e atingir seu clímax. Ele soltou um longo gemido e encostou sua testa contra a minha. Uma vez que nossas respirações começaram a voltar ao normal, nossos lábios se encontraram brevemente. Foi gentil e doce, assim como toda essa experiência desta noite foi. Sim, às vezes fomos apressados e ansiosos um pelo outro, mas havia um tom subjacente de saudade, de conexão. Esta não foi uma transa rápida. Tínhamos abrandado o nosso ritmo e tomado o nosso tempo para nos reconhecer um com o outro. Não demorou muito para clicar na minha cabeça o que tínhamos acabado de fazer.

Edward e eu fizemos amor.

Foi uma perfeita mistura de vapor e doce. Foi incrível, razão pela qual eu não poderia retirar o enorme sorriso no meu rosto. Acho que também tinha a ver com o fato de que eu estava embriagada no pau de Edward. Isso definitivamente coloca um delicioso feitiço sobre mim, e eu teria ficado feliz em ter outra batida de Edward, se eu não estivesse tão malditamente exausta.

"O quê?" Edward riu, examinando o sorriso pateta no meu rosto. Ele empurrou para trás o cabelo que estava aderido ao lado do meu rosto suado para que ele pudesse me ver.

"Nada." Eu respondi, movendo-me lentamente de cima dele para que eu pudesse deitar-me. Ele silvou com a separação. Eu não gostei disso também. "Eu estou apenas feliz, isso é tudo".

"Sim? Bem, eu também. Mas eu também estou fodidamente cansado como todo o inferno. Maldição, mulher, você me deu um treino de verdade." Ele riu profundamente, me cutucando nas costelas. Ele deslizou para baixo e puxou-me para que minha cabeça estivesse descansando em seu peito, seus braços me cercando protetoramente.

Minutos depois, eu adormeci com o ritmo suave das batidas do coração de Edward.

Acordei com o sol espiando através das minhas cortinas em estrias, acertando meu rosto. Alongando como um gato, parecia como se todo o meu corpo fosse como gelatina. Virando ao meu lado, estendi meus braços à espera de encontrar Edward para que eu pudesse aconchegar-me a ele, mas vim ao vazio. O outro lado da cama estava frio e deserto. Eu atirei para cima, segurando o lençol em torno de mim, e olhei ao redor do meu quarto. Vi que meu vestido e calcinha estavam no chão, mas as roupas de Edward e a tipóia estavam longe de ser encontradas. Horror e decepção correram ao longo de mim quando comecei a acreditar que a noite anterior não passou de uma invenção da minha imaginação hiperativa.

"Não poderia ter sido um sonho." Eu disse a mim mesma, o pânico crescendo dentro de mim. Eu estava tão nervosa que a noite passada não chegou a acontecer e que eu provavelmente só tive relações sexuais comigo mesma que algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

Exatamente quando eu estava fungando e limpando meu nariz, minha porta se abriu e Edward entrou vestindo uma camiseta e calções de atletismo. Percebi imediatamente que ele não estava usando a tipóia. Eu rapidamente virei-me para limpar as lágrimas que se recusavam a sair do meu rosto.

"Bella?" Ouvi Edward perguntar com preocupação. "Baby, o que está errado?" Ele correu para a cama e sentou-se para me encarar.

"Nada." Eu dei de ombros, inclinando minha cabeça para baixo, envergonhada.

Edward não estava comprando isso pela maneira que ele levantou meu queixo e forçou-me a encontrar o seu olhar. "Você esteve chorando? Por quê?" Edward pressionou suavemente.

"Promete não rir?"

Ele assentiu.

Eu suspirei. "Eu acordei e você não estava aqui. Eu... eu pensei que eu tinha sonhado o que aconteceu na noite passada e, bem... eu... oh, Deus, eu não sei." Eu gaguejei, realmente não querendo divulgar tudo. Eu estava ficando paranóica, eu sabia disso.

"Venha aqui." Edward disse baixinho, puxando-me para um caloroso abraço. Esfreguei meu nariz na curva do seu pescoço, mergulhando na essência do meu Edward.

"Você pensou que eu não lembraria, não é?" Edward continuou.

"Sim, eu sei que parece bobo, mas eu estava tão assustada quando senti o seu lado da cama e senti nada. Estava tão frio e eu estava sozinha." Eu respirei em seu pescoço.

"Garota bonita bobinha." Ele riu. Ele se afastou um pouco para que pudesse capturar o meu olhar. "Eu me lembro de tudo, Baby. Estive repetindo a noite de ontem uma e outra vez, é por isso que eu não consegui dormir muito. Eu estava muito ocupado observando você dormir e a segurando perto de mim. Acordei um par de horas atrás, querendo cozinhar para você um café da manhã. Você estava tão tranquila, eu não queria acordar você. Então eu deslizei para fora um pouco e voltei para o meu apartamento para tentar tomar banho".

"Está tudo bem. Eu sei que eu estava exagerando. A noite passada significou o mundo para mim e só o pensamento de que isso nunca realmente aconteceu... bem, isso me devastou." Eu admiti, querendo que Edward conhecesse os meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Oh, Baby, sinto muito por assustar você." Edward respondeu, abraçando-me tão apertado que eu derreti em sua forma musculosa. "Eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse ontem à noite. Eu nunca vou deixar você ir, Linda. Você está presa comigo".

Essas palavras eram música para os meus ouvidos, confortando-me como um cobertor quente. Eu agradecidamente ficaria presa com Edward. O Ano Novo não poderia ter sido um momento mais apropriado para Edward sentir a nossa conexão. Foi como se nos fosse dada uma segunda chance, mesmo depois de algumas armadilhas no caminho. Eu estava pronta para abraçar o novo ano, focando no que era realmente importante na minha vida... da qual Edward era a parte mais instrumental. Ele seria até o dia em que eu morresse.

Sua fragrância fresca e limpa trouxe-me do meu devaneio. "Espere um minuto." Eu comecei, meu rosto franzindo com o pensamento. "Você tomou banho? Mas... eu queria tomar banho com você." Eu me afastei, projetando meu lábio inferior para fora.

"Bem, Bella, isso poderia certamente ser arranjado." Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se perto do meu ouvido. "Tenho certeza... sem nenhuma dificuldade que... estou certo de que haverá muito mais oportunidades para mim, ou melhor, para _nós_ ficarmos sujos de novo. Assim, você poderá obter o seu desejo." Edward brincou, sorriso torto no lugar. "Hey, eu queria dizer o que eu disse, no entanto." Sua voz tomando um tom sério. "Lembro-me de cada parte da noite passada, e eu planejo reencenar certas partes de novo e de novo".

_Jesus, o que esse cara faz __comigo._

Eu não queria nada mais do que começar a repetição de alguns desses eventos celestialmente deliciosos, o que foi por que eu fechei meus punhos em sua camisa e procurei sua boca para devorá-los. O hálito matinal que se dane!

Justamente quando eu estava de joelhos prestes a montar nele, Edward me cutucou, seus dedos pressionando em meus ombros.

"Merda, Bella. Eu quero você tanto pra caralho agora, especialmente já que você está nua com apenas um pequeno lençol frágil cobrindo você. Ótimo, agora eu tenho uma ereção como o tamanho do maldito Monumento de Washington." Edward resmungou, saindo da cama para ajustar-se.

_Oh__, como eu quero aquela ereção na minha boca da pior maneira!_ O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Uma noite de sexo depois de três longas semanas me transformou em uma pervertida maníaca sexual. Eu brevemente pensei em distraí-lo, bloqueando-o do que ele diria a seguir, possivelmente puxando para baixo o seu shorts e engolindo seu pênis e lambendo e chupando como se o meu bem-estar dependesse disso.

_E... __agora eu estou molhada. _

"Mas," Edward começou, quebrando-me do meu nevoeiro sexual enlouquecido, "nossos amigos estão lá fora e gostariam de comer alguma gororoba com a gente".

"Ah... bem, isso é uma porcaria." Eu resmunguei. Cruzando os braços em protesto.

_Amigos empata-foda._ Eles não sabiam que Edward e eu tínhamos um _monte _de reencontro sexual para cobrir?

Edward estava sorrindo. Seu ego adorava cada minuto disso. Caminhando em direção à porta para sair do meu quarto, ele lançou um olhar para mim por cima do ombro. "Coloque alguma roupa, Linda, de preferência a _minha_ camiseta, e junte-se a nós para uma festa na cozinha".

Saí do banheiro, depois de colocar a minha camiseta 'Cullen' e um par de calças de yoga, para encontrar Alice e Rosalie sentadas em banquinhos no balcão, enquanto os homens as mimavam. Emmett estava retirando biscoitos do forno, um pano de prato jogado por cima do seu ombro, enquanto Jasper derramava café em suas canecas vazias. Edward estava batendo ovos em uma tigela grande, de costas para mim, conversando animadamente com os rapazes sobre esportes.

Era tão refrescante ver e ouvir Edward rindo, como ele costumava fazer. Parecia que nosso fazer amor doce tinha estourado a grossa bolha de agonia e tensão sob a qual estávamos presos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu brevemente me perguntei se alguém adivinhava por que o humor de Edward mudou tão dramaticamente. Eles sabiam que nós passamos a noite juntos? Talvez Edward tenha dito a eles, não que eu me importasse nem nada. Eu prazerosamente tatuaria na minha testa 'Recentemente Fodida por Edward Cullen e Orgulhosa Disso'.

"Bella! Você está acordada!" Alice cantou, um pouco animada demais para alguém que bebeu o que parecia ser uma garrafa inteira de vodka na noite anterior. Como é que ela raramente ficava afetada pelo álcool?

"Hey, Bells." Rosalie falou letargicamente, cobrindo um bocejo com as mãos.

"Bom dia." Eu acenei. "Hey, Jas, posso incomodá-lo por um café?" Sentei-me ao lado de Rose, que colocou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Bom, Deus, Emmett, o que diabos você fez com a nossa querida Rosalie aqui? Ela está praticamente sem vida." Jasper riu. "Pelos sons que penetravam pelas paredes ontem à noite, parecia que Rose estava dando as ordens, mas eu acho que você foi aquele a cansá-la." Todos estouraram numa gargalhada, inclusive Rosalie.

"Bem, nós não ouvimos Jasper reclamar quando a Pequena Miss Fadinha aqui exigiu que vocês dois fizessem sexo no chuveiro às quatro horas desta manhã." Emmett apontou na direção de Alice com uma mão e bateu Jasper no ombro com a outra.

"O que eu posso dizer? Vodka me deixa com tesão." Alice sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Eu não me arrependo de querer arrebatar o meu namorado, mas eu sinto muito se vocês ouviram alguma coisa, meu querido primo." Ela disse, olhando para Edward.

Desligando o fogão, Edward moveu a grande panela de ovos mexidos do calor e colocou em um repouso de prato quente no balcão.

"Oh, não se preocupe, Fadinha. Eu não passei a noite no meu quarto." Edward respondeu com indiferença, movendo-se até a pia para lavar as mãos. Quando ele terminou, ele pegou o pano de prato do ombro de Emmett e limpou as mãos, o tempo todo sorrindo para mim. Um rubor envergonhado explodiu dentro de mim, manchando meu rosto, sem dúvida. Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de minutos, segundos mesmo, antes que clicasse na cabeça de alguém que Edward estava comigo na noite passada.

"Sério? Então onde você estava?" Jasper perguntou, uma expressão confusa no seu rosto.

"Uh, eu estava aqui em baixo".

"Você dormiu no meu quarto?" Alice perguntou, tomando um gole de café.

"Não".

"No sofá?"

"Não." Ele respondeu, piscando para mim no processo. Eu não podia acreditar que Alice estava sendo tão densa. Para alguém que pensa que eles tinham uma idéia muito boa para prever eventos futuros, Alice estava sendo um pouco estúpida na compreensão.

Eu cutuquei a cabeça de Rose, fazendo com que ela se sentasse para que eu pudesse pegar um suco de laranja da geladeira. Rindo sozinha, eu percebi que tinha descoberto que a kryptonita de Alice era a vodka. Isso a deixava estúpida.

Eu tinha que passar por Edward para chegar ao armário que abrigava os copos, mas ele estava tornando difícil para eu passar, prendendo-me entre o balcão e ele. Tomou todas as pequenas fibras de controle que eu tinha deixado em mim para não exigir que ele me tomasse sobre o balcão, enquanto os nossos amigos nos observavam. Edward sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo pela maneira como ele sorriu e inclinou-se, pressionando os lábios contra o ponto de cócegas abaixo da minha orelha e dando-lhe uma pequena mordiscada. Eu ofeguei, o que não passou despercebido por algumas pessoas no cômodo, considerando que eles estavam olhando para a situação precária em que Edward tinha nos colocado.

"Puta merda!" Emmett sorriu.

"Bem, eu serei amaldiçoado." Jasper riu.

Rose subiu na cadeira, batendo as palmas das mãos no balcão, fazendo com que os talheres chacoalhassem. "Pague, Alice!"

Alice olhou para cima da revista que estava lendo. "Huh? Pagar… pelo quê?"

"Porque Edward e Bella estiveram se reconectando, por isso." Emmett gritou antes de encher seu rosto com um biscoito.

Alice ainda estava em uma nuvem de confusão. Edward obviamente percebeu isso porque ele me plantou no lugar, de modo que minhas costas estivessem contra o seu peito. Ele serpenteou seus braços por trás e entrelaçou suas mãos no meu estômago. Eu respondi imediatamente correndo meus dedos ao longo do seu antebraço. As respirações curtas do seu nariz estavam fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço, provocando um arrepio correndo pela minha espinha.

"Deixe-me colocar desta forma, Alice. Seus serviços para tomar banho não são mais necessários." Edward afirmou, seus lábios esmagando contra a minha bochecha para me dar um beijo desleixado e molhado. A sensação me fez rir.

O olhar no rosto de Alice foi impagável. Seus olhos saltaram da sua cabeça e sua boca continuava abrindo e fechando como um peixe fora d'água. Finalmente, foi registrado o que ela claramente não tinha notado antes.

"Oh meu Deus! Isso é incrível, vocês dois! Eu não posso acreditar que eu não entendi. Rose tinha apostado comigo que vocês dois acabariam enrolados nos lençóis, mas eu tinha certeza de que vocês dois fariam seus caminhos separados depois de tomar o táxi para casa. Uau, eu nunca estive mais feliz por estar tão longe da noção." Alice pulou do seu assento e saltou em mim e Edward, tentando envolver seus minúsculos braços em torno de nós dois. "Eu sabia que vocês dois encontrariam o seu caminho de volta um para o outro." Ela elogiou no meu cabelo, sua voz abafada.

Todos nós rimos. "Obrigado, prima." Edward disse sinceramente. Alice se afastou de nós para piscar-nos um sorriso caloroso.

"Bem, bata em mim com um sutiã e calcinha e me chame de prostituta suja. Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que alguém apostaria _contra_ Alice... e ganharia! Isso é fodidamente clássico! Essa é a minha Rosie, sempre tomando um risco." Emmett foi até onde sua noiva estava sentada e selou os lábios dela com um beijo. "Então, o que você ganha, baby?"

"Cinqüenta pratas e eu consigo usar um vestido da minha escolha da nova coleção de primavera dela que ainda nem saiu." Rosalie gabou-se, piscando para mim.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês duas apostaram na minha vida sexual. Isso é simplesmente errado em tantos níveis. Por que vocês estavam mesmo pensando em mim e Edward assim está além de mim. Mas... eu tenho que dizer que estou contente porque você estava certa, Rosalie." Eu terminei suavemente, virando minha cabeça um pouco para colocar um beijo casto na curva angular da mandíbula de Edward.

Edward soltou um minúsculo gemido, tão baixo que só eu pude ouvir. Ele limpou a garganta. "Hum, se vocês nos derem licença, Bella e eu teremos um café da manhã tardio... ou almoço... quem sabe. Vocês todos, apreciem minha refeição aqui." Edward anunciou, pegando a minha mão e me arrastando pelo corredor até o meu quarto.

"Edward!" Eu ri. "Oh meu senhor, isso foi informação demais para eles." Eu disse, a risada crescente dos meus amigos atrás de mim. Eu sabia que eles estavam felizes por nós e, secretamente, eu adorava o fato de que Edward não tinha nenhum receio em anunciar que ele basicamente me comeria no café da manhã.

_Pelo menos, espero que ele __coma._ Oh, as possibilidades eram infinitas e eu estava mais do que feliz para explorar essas oportunidades.

O resto do fim de semana foi gasto tanto na minha cama, como na cama de Edward. Nós fizemos reaparições e socializamos com todos uma vez quando eu tive que lavar minhas roupas. Eu tinha trabalho chegando na segunda-feira e precisava ter certeza que eu tinha meu guarda-roupa pronto. Alice estava escondida com Jasper em seu quarto, enquanto Rose e Emmett passaram algum tempo de qualidade um com o outro no condomínio de Rose. Eu acho que eles discutiriam quando Emmett finalmente se mudaria para lá.

A semana se arrastou, já que levou até quarta-feira para os meus alunos e eu, para essa matéria, nos adaptarmos às nossas rotinas diárias regulares. Todas as tardes foram preenchidas com gastar tempo com Edward. Ele estava certamente estragando-me com todos os jantares que ele estava fazendo, recusando a minha ajuda sempre que eu tinha pedido.

Edward e Emmett estavam programados para retornar ao quartel para tarefas de escritório na semana seguinte. Eles foram informados de que estariam trabalhando no mesmo turno, que era o durante o dia, então eu estava grata por isso. Seria como se Edward tivesse um emprego regular das nove às cinco. Eu sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo, e eu ainda estava muito apreensiva com ambos retornando para a linha do dever e combate a incêndios. Tentei não pensar nisso, ou trazer o assunto à tona com eles, especialmente Edward porque nós já havíamos perdido tanto tempo de estar juntos devido à sua perda de memória. Cada momento que eu passava com ele a partir de agora seria valorizado e não tomado como natural. Estávamos olhando para a frente em direção ao futuro, que, agora, parecia maravilhosamente promissor.

Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, eu estava animada com a perspectiva de um fim de semana com meu delicioso namorado acampado em um dos nossos quartos. Eu estava ficando gananciosa e queria Edward só para mim. Ninguém realmente me culpava, já que eles estavam bem conscientes de todo o tempo que precisávamos fazer no departamento de cama, então nossos amigos nos deixaram sozinhos. Eles entendiam a situação e teríamos feito a mesma coisa se tivesse acontecido com eles.

Quando eu estava saindo do prédio da escola, reconheci o familiar Volvo prata estacionado em frente. Jasper geralmente me levava para casa, mas ele tinha uma reunião com um pai e eu estava toda agasalhada pronta para ir para casa. Ver Edward estacionado em frente foi uma surpresa bem-vinda. Um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo meu rosto enquanto eu caminhava até a sua janela.

"Hey, você aí, Linda. Quer carona?" Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto deslumbrante.

Debrucei-me sobre a sua janela aberta, descansando meus braços contra ela. Inclinando a cabeça em direção ao seu ouvido, eu respirei sugestivamente, "De você... a qualquer hora."

"Mmm, entre, Linda." Ele ordenou.

_Sim, senhor. _

Coloquei minha bolsa de trabalho no chão atrás do meu assento, observando duas malas embaladas repousando sobre os assentos de couro, uma delas sendo minha.

"Hum, aquela ali é a minha mala?" Eu perguntei, inclinando minha sobrancelha em sua direção.

"Yup." Ele disse, acentuando o 'p' no final. Ele estava tentando não mostrar nenhuma emoção enquanto olhava para a estrada à sua frente, suas mãos casualmente segurando o volante, mas o leve tremor na sua narina o delatou.

"Bem, por que você a tem?"

Ele virou a cabeça momentaneamente para piscar-me um largo sorriso. "Uh, uh. Não estou dizendo. Apenas sente-se e relaxe, Linda. Você pode até mesmo descansar seus olhos por um tempo. Você é minha e eu a estou seqüestrando pelo fim de semana".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sou só eu, ou mais alguém tem um sorriso bobo no rosto depois desse capítulo? Achei lindo o reencontro deles! E morri de rir com a Alice não percebendo o que tinha acontecido entre eles... e pra onde vc's imaginam que Edward a esteja levando?_

_Desculpem pelo "atraso"... Eu vou tentar postar o próximo cap. na sexta, se eu não conseguir, só no domingo mesmo!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **__Vou deixar aqui uma indicação de uma fic que é traduzida pela Lary Reeden, chama-se __**"Across the Airwaves"**__. Quem ler, deixe reviews! A história é muito boa. O link da tradução é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6941807/ 1/ Across_The_Airwaves_by_Isabel0329 (retirar espaços)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**# Edward POV #**

Eu puxei para fora da escola e dei um leve sorriso quando vi o olhar confuso de Bella pelo canto do meu olho.

"Você realmente não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?" Ela perguntou enquanto divertidamente cruzava os braços sobre seu peito e bufava.

"Não." Eu ri. "Apenas me deixe surpreender você".

"Eu já tive _surpresas _o suficiente pelo último mês para agüentar por um tempo." Ela respondeu com uma risada.

"Sim, mas _esta _é uma boa. Eu juro".

"Ok." Ela disse, desistindo, quando ela se inclinou e começou a brincar com o rádio.

"Hey!" Ela disse de repente. "Você deveria estar dirigindo?"

"Eu tive uma consulta com o meu médico esta manhã e ele disse que, contanto que a minha clavícula estivesse bem, e meu tornozelo torcido não fosse o meu pé de dirigir, ele não via nenhuma razão para que eu não dirigisse, contanto que eu não fosse muito longe".

"Então, não vamos muito longe, huh?" Ela perguntou, tentando o seu melhor para parecer desinteressada.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha para ela. "Isabella, você poderia parar de tentar descobrir para onde estamos indo?" Eu ri. "Mas, respondendo sua pergunta... não, não estamos indo muito longe".

Ela sorriu para mim e então encostou sua cabeça de volta contra o assento e fechou seus olhos.

Cerca de uma hora depois nós puxamos por um longo caminho de cascalho antes de chegarmos a uma parada. Desliguei o carro e tirei meu cinto de segurança antes de me inclinar e correr minha mão pelo rosto de Bella.

"Bella, acorde, nós chegamos." Eu disse suavemente.

Seus olhos flutuaram abertos e ela olhou para mim enquanto um sorriso sonolento espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Oi, dorminhoca." Eu disse para ela enquanto continuei a acariciar o lado do seu rosto.

"Oi." Ela respondeu de volta. "Desculpe por ter adormecido".

"Está tudo bem, Linda. Eu preciso de você bem descansada para esta noite." Eu disse de forma flertante.

De repente ela sentou-se ereta. "Espere, onde estamos?" Ela perguntou quando olhou ao redor, percebendo a nossa vizinhança.

"Um dos caras com quem eu trabalho nos emprestou a sua casa do lago para o fim de semana. Eu pensei que seria bom fugir da cidade e passar um fim de semana agradável, tranquilo com você".

Ela virou o seu olhar de volta para mim e estendeu suas mãos para segurar a minha. "Isso soa como a idéia mais incrível que eu já ouvi em muito tempo." Ela suspirou.

Inclinei-me e a beijei, mas recuei depois de um momento. "Que bom! Vamos entrar, então. Está congelando aqui fora".

Ela apenas riu de mim, mas acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Nós dois saímos do carro e fizemos o nosso caminho em direção à casa. Havia neve no chão, mas a entrada da garagem e as escadas até a porta da frente haviam sido limpas, então nós pudemos fazer o nosso caminho facilmente.

A casa não era enorme, mas parecia bastante nova. Ela tinha dois andares e feita com aquelas madeiras arredondadas. Quando eu abri a porta, entramos e demos uma olhada ao redor.

"Este lugar é tão encantador." Bella admirou.

Eu tive que concordar. O piso térreo era uma grande sala aberta. Consistia de uma sala de estar com aconchegantes sofás enormes situados em cima de um grande tapete macio de frente para uma lareira que era feita de pedra. A parte de trás da sala continha a área da cozinha e de comer, bem como janelas do chão ao teto. Havia uma porta de vidro deslizante que dava para um pequeno deck, onde havia uma bela vista do lago.

Bella caminhou até as janelas e olhou para a paisagem. "Esta visão é deslumbrante." Ela disse.

Eu andei até atrás dela e envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e descansei meu queixo no seu ombro. Ficamos ali em silêncio por um momento apenas apreciando tudo. Você pode ver que lá embaixo, na água, havia uma doca. Não havia nenhum barco, mas eu sabia que o cara, Jeff, com quem eu trabalhava, aquele que tinha nos emprestado sua casa, tinha um. Ele o armazenava fora da água durante o inverno.

"Vou ter que pedir emprestada esta casa mais uma vez na primavera, ou quando o verão chegar. Poderíamos pegar um barco para o lago".

Bella virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Eu gostaria disso." Ela sussurrou.

Inclinei-me e escovei meus lábios aos dela. Eu me afastei e peguei a mão dela na minha. "Venha, vamos dar uma olhada lá em cima." Eu disse enquanto gentilmente a puxei em direção às escadas.

Fomos para cima e encontramos um pequeno quarto com duas camas de casal que estavam localizadas na frente da casa. Havia um grande banheiro no final do corredor com uma banheira de hidromassagem e um pequeno chuveiro. Tinha uma outra porta na parede oposta, que levava para o quarto principal. Tinha a mesma vista para o lago das janelas do chão ao teto. A cama tinha quatro grandes postes e estava coberta com um edredom branco e quatro grandes travesseiros macios. Havia uma grande cômoda de mogno contra a parede e uma TV de tela plana pendurada na parede do outro lado da cama.

Eu não conhecia Jeff muito bem, mas eu tive que assumir que ele era casado porque, vamos enfrentar isso... este lugar estava muito bem decorado para que fosse trabalho de Jeff. Se ele fosse solteiro, provavelmente haveria um sofá modelo futon lá em baixo e a cama aqui em cima estaria arrumada com um daqueles conjuntos de edredom que você compra no Walmart... você sabe... jogo de cama em um saco.

"Sinta-se a vontade." Eu disse a ela. "Eu vou correr até o carro para pegar nossas bagagens".

"Eu vou ajudar." Ela respondeu. "Estou feliz que você está melhor, mas você ainda tem um gesso em seu pulso e seu corpo ainda está se recuperando. Eu não quero que você se esforce só porque você é um cara e é orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda".

Ela passou caminhando por mim, mas eu estendi meu braço bom e a agarrei pela cintura, puxando seu corpo para o meu de modo que suas costas estavam pressionadas contra o meu peito. Eu trouxe meus lábios até seu ouvido para que eu pudesse sussurrar para ela. "Eu vou deixar você ajudar a trazer as bagagens, Linda, mas não posso prometer que eu não vou me esforçar neste fim de semana. Mas, confie em mim... eu estarei pedindo a você muita ajuda".

Senti os joelhos dela cederem um pouco e um gemido escapou da sua boca antes que ela recuperou a compostura e enterrou sua bunda no meu pau.

"Bem, você me conhece." Ela disse sedutoramente, "Eu estou sempre disposta a ajudar".

Agora foi a minha vez de gemer. Inclinei-me e beijei seu pescoço.

"Bagagens, vamos pegar aquelas malditas bagagens." Eu disse enquanto comecei a empurrá-la para a porta, "Ou então nunca vamos pegá-las".

Ela apenas riu e fez seu caminho descendo as escadas enquanto eu a segui.

Quando chegamos até o carro, peguei as duas bagagens para fora do banco de trás e, em seguida, abri o porta-malas.

"O que está aqui?" Ela perguntou quando nós dois caminhamos para a parte de trás do carro.

"Um refrigerador." Eu respondi quando coloquei minha mala sobre o meu ombro, entregando a mala dela para ela, e levantando o refrigerador.

"O que você tem nele?"

"Comida." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Não me diga, espertinho." Ela riu.

"Eu farei o jantar hoje à noite." Eu disse enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para a casa.

"Você fará? Bem, o que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Nada. Na verdade, por que você não vai lá em cima e toma um bom banho quente? Eu vou chamar você quando o jantar estiver pronto." Eu disse a ela.

Coloquei o refrigerador em cima da mesa da cozinha e deixei cair a mala no meu ombro para o chão.

"Mas eu quero que você se junte a mim no banho." Ela ronronou quando envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

Eu a engolfei em meus braços e a puxei com força em mim. "Baby, eu definitivamente vou me juntar a você naquela banheira no fim de semana, mas agora eu quero preparar uma bela noite para você".

Ela projetou seu lábio inferior em um beicinho. "Bem, azar para você, mas tudo bem." Ela se abaixou e pegou a minha mala no chão ao meu lado. "Vou levar isso para cima." Ela disse. "Quem arrumou a minha mala, a propósito?"

"Alice arrumou." Eu respondi. "Eu disse a ela para onde estávamos indo, para que você não chegasse aqui e não tivesse nada além das roupas habituais para vestir, e ela deixou no meu apartamento enquanto eu estava na minha consulta médica".

"Ah, ok. Bem, eu estarei lá em cima naquela grande banheira antiga, toda na minha solidão se você precisar de mim." Ela disse enquanto se dirigia até as escadas.

Eu ri. "Eu vou chamá-la quando o jantar estiver pronto, e não tenha muita diversão lá em cima sem mim".

"Eu não sonharia com isso." Ela disse antes de desaparecer.

Eu rapidamente comecei a trabalhar. Eu faria para ela um espaguete para o jantar. Eu tinha feito o meu próprio molho em casa, cortesia da receita da minha mãe, e o embalei em um recipiente Tupperware. Encontrei uma panela e despejei o molho para que eu pudesse aquecê-lo. Enchi outra panela grande com água e coloquei para ferver. Eu então peguei o pedaço de pão italiano que eu trouxe, cortei, coloquei um pouco de manteiga e alho sobre ele e coloquei no forno.

Uma vez que o alimento estava sendo preparado, eu rapidamente arrumei a mesa e então comecei a trabalhar na preparação do _ambiente_. Fui até a sala de estar e empurrei a mesa de café contra a parede para tirá-la do caminho. Peguei um cobertor que eu tinha trazido e o estendi sobre o tapete e puxei as almofadas do sofá para que elas estivessem espalhadas pelo chão.

Uma vez que eu tinha terminado, rapidamente acabei o jantar e o coloquei sobre a mesa antes de correr para fora para pegar alguma lenha. Quando voltei com a madeira, gritei para Bella para dizer a ela que eu estava pronto quando ela estivesse.

"Eu já vou descer." Ela gritou de volta.

Agachei em frente da lareira e comecei a ajeitar o fogo.

"É errado que eu ache sexy ver o _meu_ bombeiro começando um fogo, em vez de apagá-lo?" Ouvi Bella dizer atrás de mim.

Eu sorri e me virei para olhar por cima do meu ombro. O que eu vi quase me fez cair na lareira. Bella estava parada na escada vestindo um curto roupão de seda azul escuro que amarrava na frente. Minha mente correu, imaginando o que estava por baixo. Seu cabelo estava liso, fluindo suavemente sobre seus ombros.

Voltei-me rapidamente para fechar as telas da lareira antes de me levantar e virar para encará-la. Ambos ficamos parados no lugar olhando um para o outro por um momento.

"Bella, você está deslumbrante".

Suas bochechas coraram levemente quando ela sorriu para mim.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

Eu andei pela sala em direção a ela e levantei a minha mão, que ela aceitou. Eu a puxei para baixo pelos dois últimos degraus e em meu peito. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e apenas a abracei perto de mim enquanto enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo.

Ela esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas e nós apenas nos abraçamos em silêncio por vários minutos.

"Algo cheira maravilhoso." Ela disse.

"Oh, jantar." Eu respondi.

Peguei a mão dela, levando-nos para a mesa. Puxei a cadeira para ela e ela sentou-se. Eu rapidamente acendi as velas sobre a mesa e então peguei seu prato.

"Eu espero que você goste de espaguete e pão de alho. Eu mesmo fiz o molho".

"O cheiro está delicioso e tem um visual incrível." Ela respondeu enquanto eu a servia.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de vinho?" Perguntei.

"Por favor." Ela respondeu.

Eu nos servi uma taça de vinho tinto e sentei-me na minha própria cadeira em frente a ela.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela enquanto comemos. Meus olhos estavam tendo um tempo difícil olhando para outra coisa que não fosse ela e aquele belo roupão de cetim... e, mais importante, o que estava _sob _aquele roupão de cetim.

Bella limpou a garganta e riu.

Meus olhos estalaram para cima do seu peito, que eu tinha estado muito obviamente olhando, para os seus olhos.

"Apreciando a vista?" Ela brincou.

"Uh huh... muito mesmo." Eu disse, soando como um adolescente com tesão, o que fez Bella começar a rir mais.

"Eu terei que agradecer a Alice por arrumar a minha mala para mim. Ela pensa em tudo, não é?"

"Isso ela faz." Eu respondi enquanto lambia meus lábios, o que a levou a parar de rir enquanto se contorcia levemente em sua cadeira.

Nós terminamos o jantar e limpamos rapidamente. Depois que tudo foi posto de lado, eu peguei nossas taças de vinho e a levei para o chão na frente da lareira. Nós nos sentamos e eu coloquei meu braço em volta do seu ombro e a puxei para o meu lado. Demos uns goles no nosso vinho por um instante e ficamos olhando para o fogo.

Após um pouco, peguei sua taça de vinho da sua mão e coloquei ambas na mesa de café ao nosso lado antes de virar para ela.

"Bella, eu sei que é janeiro, e o Natal acabou e tudo mais, mas eu gostaria de dar a você o seu presente de Natal agora".

"Edward, você realmente não precisava me dar nada pelo Natal. Eu agora entendo por que não trocamos presentes este ano, e está tudo bem. O fato de que você está recebendo suas memórias de volta é o melhor presente que eu poderia ter pedido." Ela me disse.

"Mas essa é a coisa, Bella. Não é que eu não quisesse te dar o presente que eu tinha comprado antes do acidente, é só que quando Alice tentou lembrar-me dele e o mostrou para mim, eu senti que não estava certo se eu desse a você naquele momento porque eu não conseguia lembrar o significado dele. Parecia muito pessoal e eu queria ter certeza de que, se e quando eu desse a você, fosse algo que ambos seríamos capazes de apreciar porque traz boas lembranças de nós".

"Hum... está bem." Ela disse suavemente.

Eu podia ver uma pitada de tristeza em seus olhos enquanto ela se lembrava da noite em que ela ouviu Alice e eu discutindo sobre o seu presente de Natal.

"Bella, não fique triste. Podemos não ter estado no ponto certo naquele momento, mas estamos agora." Eu disse enquanto inclinei sua cabeça para cima para olhar nos meus olhos.

"Ok." Ela disse suavemente, dando-me um sorriso encorajador.

Deixei minha mão cair dela e me inclinei para trás, estendendo a mão debaixo da almofada de sofá e puxando uma pequena caixa retangular que estava embrulhada em papel dourado. Eu me virei para encará-la e lhe entreguei a caixa.

Ela aceitou, hesitante, nunca tirando os olhos de mim. Eu a vi inalar um pequeno suspiro quando ela olhou para baixo e lentamente começou a rasgar o papel. Depois que ela tirou o papel de embrulho, ela olhou para a longa caixa de jóias de veludo. Ela olhou para mim um momento antes de lentamente abri-la. Quando seus olhos finalmente caíram sobre o que havia dentro, ela ofegou.

"Edward, é lindo." Ela disse.

Dentro da caixa havia uma pulseira de ouro branco com pingentes. Havia seis pingentes nela que eu tinha escolhido, e eles balançavam delicadamente na pulseira.

"Aqui." Eu disse enquanto delicadamente retirei a caixa das suas mãos, "Como você pode ver, é uma pulseira de pingentes. Cada pingente tem um significado especial para nós, tanto individualmente e também como um casal." Eu expliquei enquanto removi a pulseira da caixa e a ergui para que ela pudesse ter uma visão melhor.

"O primeiro pingente é uma maçã porque você é uma professora. O segundo é uma réplica do meu crachá do quartel. Um lado tem o meu caminhão de Chicago e número da escada, e do outro lado tem meus números de Seattle nele. O terceiro é um pequeno garfo*****. Tenho certeza de que não é muito criativo da minha parte, mas eu o peguei para representar de onde você é. O quarto é um patins de gelo e gravado em pequenas letras na lâmina diz 'Chicago', mostrando de onde eu sou e onde estávamos quando eu pedi a você para ser minha namorada. O quinto é uma pequena réplica da torre do Space Needle de Seattle******, uma vez que esta é a cidade onde nos conhecemos e vivemos agora, e o sexto é um pequeno lobo, representando o nosso primeiro encontro".

_*Garfo em inglês é "fork", então é uma referência a Forks, a cidade da Bella!_

_**__Torre do Space Needle de Seattle__: é o símbolo da cidade. __Foto: http:/ chiitect88. files. wordpress. com/ 2011/ 02/ space-needle-seattle-washington- 1-1600x1200. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu hesitantemente olhei para ela para avaliar sua reação. Seus olhos ainda estavam focados na pulseira, que ela havia tirado das minhas mãos e estava olhando atentamente. Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Comecei a ficar nervoso. Talvez ela não tivesse gostado.

"Bella?" Eu disse por fim, incapaz de lidar com o silêncio por mais tempo.

Ela finalmente olhou para mim. Uma única lágrima escapou pelo canto dos seus olhos e correu pelo seu rosto.

"Edward, eu amei." Ela disse quase sem som. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer. "Você coloca em mim?" Ela perguntou quando a entregou de volta para mim e estendeu o seu pulso.

Eu a prendi nela e puxei seu pulso para trás para admirar. Estendi minhas mãos em concha em ambos os lados do seu rosto, trazendo-o para que os nossos olhos se encontrassem enquanto usei o meu polegar para enxugar suas lágrimas.

"Eu tinha todos esses pingentes feitos antes do acidente." Eu disse a ela. "Mas há mais um que eu gostaria de dar a você agora. Eu mandei fazê-lo esta semana".

Enfiei a mão no bolso e retirei uma pequena bolsa de veludo preto, que estava amarrada com um cordão na parte superior. Desfiz o laço e puxei a bolsa para o lado, virando-o de cabeça para baixo e deixando cair o último pingente na minha mão.

_É isso. Não há volta daqui._ Mas eu sabia que não queria voltar. Eu queria continuar em frente com ela. Ela era a única coisa na minha vida da qual eu estava completamente certo, e era hora de que ela soubesse disso.

Estendi a mão e agarrei a mão dela, virando-a de modo que a palma da sua mão estivesse para cima. Deslizei o pingente em sua mão e fechei seus dedos em torno dele. Eu trouxe seu punho fechado até meus lábios e beijei seus dedos antes de soltar sua mão e permitir que ela abrisse e desse uma olhada.

Ela levou sua mão para trás na frente dela e lentamente abriu os dedos. Na palma da sua mão estava o pequeno coração de ouro branco, que foi contornado com diamantes.

"Oh Deus, Edward!" Ela exclamou. "Isto é... simplesmente... sem palavras".

"Dê uma olhada de perto, Linda, mandei gravar alguma coisa nele".

Ela o trouxe até mais perto do seu rosto para que pudesse ver a minúscula inscrição.

_"Cuide do meu coração... eu o deixei com você."_ Ela leu em voz alta.

Eu vi lágrimas frescas correndo pelo seu rosto.

"Há também algo gravado na parte de trás. Diz uma última coisa, com a data de hoje abaixo dela." Eu disse a ela enquanto ela gentilmente virou o pingente.

Ela ofegou e levou a mão até seu peito. "Oh, Edward!" Ela chorou. Ela olhou para mim, seu corpo tremia, enquanto as lágrimas continuaram a cair pelo seu lindo rosto.

Estendi a mão e enfiei um pedaço do seu cabelo atrás da orelha antes de pastorear meus dedos ao longo da sua mandíbula.

"Ele diz _'Eu te amo'_, Isabella, e eu amo. Mais do que você poderia algum dia possivelmente compreender".

Deixei a minha mão cair para longe do seu rosto e peguei o pingente de volta da sua mão. Levantei seu pulso na minha direção e o conectei à pulseira.

Bella sentou-se em seus joelhos e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Ela estava tremendo, chorando, então eu a puxei em meu colo e continuei a segurá-la.

Ela puxou seu rosto do meu pescoço e olhou para mim. "Eu também te amo, Edward, e se você me ama até mesmo a metade do tanto que eu te amo, então eu certamente posso compreender como você se sente".

Olhei em seus olhos e sorri. Deixamos as palavras não ditas no passado entre nós antes de eu inclinar e pressionar meus lábios aos dela. Nós nos beijamos gentilmente no início, antes de eu deixar minha língua deslizar em sua boca. A dela encontrou a minha e nós as giramos em torno uma da outra.

Eu me afastei do nosso beijo e arrastei meu nariz ao longo da sua mandíbula, até que eu estava sob o seu queixo, e eu o usei para empurrar sua cabeça para trás para que eu tivesse acesso ao seu pescoço. Beijei ao longo do seu pescoço, mordiscando e chupando descendo pela sua garganta à sua clavícula.

Trazendo minha mão para cima, eu a corri da sua garganta para baixo entre seus seios. Eu a deslizei para baixo ao longo da sua caixa torácica até chegar ao cinto do seu roupão, desfazendo-o como se eu estivesse abrindo o meu próprio presentinho. Eu a movi, então agora ela estava montada em mim. Enfiei minhas mãos sob o seu roupão, massageando seus seios antes de eu puxá-lo até seus ombros, deslizando o roupão fora dela.

Ela se esfregou em meu colo e eu enrosquei meus dedos na parte de trás do cabelo dela, empurrando seu rosto para o meu para que eu pudesse reivindicar a sua boca. Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente, furiosamente. Segurando seus quadris, Bella se moveu para frente e para trás sobre a minha esticada ereção.

Ela se afastou do nosso beijo e segurou a parte inferior da minha camisa, puxando-a para cima e sobre a minha cabeça.

Deixei meus dedos correrem sob as tiras finas da sua camisola de cetim azul combinando.

"Levante seus braços, Baby." Eu sussurrei.

Ela fez como eu pedi e eu a puxei sobre sua cabeça, descartando-a no chão ao nosso lado. Agarrei seus seios por baixo, trazendo a minha boca para um dos seus mamilos e sugando suavemente. Deixei minha língua girar em torno dele, sentindo-o endurecer sob o meu toque.

Os dedos de Bella cavaram nos meus ombros quando ela arqueou suas costas. Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu. Eu continuei massageando seus seios enquanto tirava minha boca de um e dava ao outro a mesma atenção.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Eu rosnei.

Ela trouxe sua cabeça para trás e olhou para mim enquanto eu olhava para ela através dos meus cílios. Meus olhos nunca deixaram os dela quando eu tomei seu mamilo em minha boca e o suguei lentamente.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Ela gritou. "Isso é tão bom!"

Eu sorri contra o seu mamilo antes de colocar um beijo em cada um.

Eu a levantei gentilmente de mim quando me levantei em meus joelhos. Com a minha mão atrás da sua cabeça, eu a abaixei em uma das almofadas que eu tinha colocado no chão. Ajoelhei entre os seus joelhos e rapidamente desfiz o botão da minha calça jeans, levando-a, e a minha boxer, para fora, e as jogando de lado.

Sentei-me em meus joelhos, apenas a apreciando. Ela era tão linda deitada ali nua, sua pele brilhando da luz do fogo que ardia ao nosso lado. Seu cabelo estava fluindo em ondas como cascata sobre a almofada em que a cabeça dela repousava.

Deslizei minhas mãos sobre a pele das suas pernas e coxas, fazendo-a ficar toda arrepiada. Ela estremeceu levemente enquanto fechou seus olhos, deixando escapar uma respiração lenta e sedutora.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, encontrando os meus novamente. Ela estendeu a mão e deslizou sobre a pele da minha ereção latejante. Prendi minha respiração e parei, fechando meus olhos com a sensação. Senti seus dedos envolverem ao redor do meu comprimento enquanto seu polegar pastava sobre a ponta, espalhando a umidade ao redor. Ela deslizou sua mão para cima e para baixo no meu comprimento várias vezes antes de eu colocar a minha mão em cima da dela para impedir seus movimentos. Meus olhos se abriram e eu olhei para ela.

"Baby, tão maravilhoso como isso é, eu preciso que você pare por um minuto, ou senão eu vou gozar. Eu quero estar dentro de você primeiro".

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso e permitiu-me retirar a sua mão.

Inclinei-me e comecei a salpicar beijos do seu joelho à sua coxa. Eu fiz o mesmo do outro lado. Eu, então, desloquei para cima e comecei a beijar e lamber sua barriga. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos nos dela o tempo todo. Deslizei meus dedos sob a cintura da calcinha dela e lentamente a arrastei para fora do seu corpo. Depois que eu a joguei de lado, passei minhas mãos em suas coxas, puxando sua pélvis para cima ligeiramente. Sua respiração engatou quando eu gentilmente beijei o ápice das suas coxas.

Eu notei que a cabeça dela tinha caído para o lado e ela estava respirando pesadamente.

"Isabella." Eu calmamente a chamei.

Ela olhou para mim novamente.

"Eu quero que você mantenha seus olhos em mim o tempo todo. Eu quero que você observe".

Ela engasgou em uma respiração e pareceu segurar isso. Eu sorri maliciosamente contra seus lábios inferiores antes de deixar a minha língua arrastar para cima em seu clitóris.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela gritou.

"Meu nome é, na verdade, Edward, Bella, mas obrigado pelo elogio." Eu ri enquanto continuava a torturá-la com a minha língua.

Senti suas mãos apertarem no meu cabelo quando golpeei seu clitóris uma e outra vez com a minha língua. Eu mantive espreitando de volta para ela para me certificar de que ela estava olhando... e ela _estava_!

Vendo-a observar-me foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já havia testemunhado. Seu peito começou a corar e sua respiração foi se tornando mais e mais pesada. Arrastei minha língua para baixo para a sua abertura e a deixei deslizar para dentro e para fora várias vezes. Quando eu a trouxe de volta ao seu clitóris, eu a lambi novamente antes de tomá-lo entre meus dentes e mordiscar levemente.

De repente, senti o aperto dela no meu cabelo apertar mais e sua respiração parou momentaneamente.

Eu olhei para ela quando seus olhos finalmente deixaram os meus e sua cabeça voou para trás.

"Oh, Edward, estou gozando." Ela gemeu.

"Bom, Baby. Agora é a minha vez de observar." Eu disse a ela. Não havia melhor visão do que ver a minha garota gozar. Se eu pudesse tirar uma foto disso e enquadrá-la... só para eu ver... eu o faria.

Quando seu corpo relaxou e sua respiração pareceu voltar ao normal, eu me arrastei até o corpo dela, colocando beijos ao longo do caminho. Quando cheguei ao seu rosto, inclinei-me para baixo e a beijei profundamente. Ela correu as mãos pelos meus ombros, meu pescoço e no meu cabelo.

Ela deve ter me sentido alinhar-me à sua entrada porque ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim. "Baby, o seu pulso. Você quer que eu fique por cima?" Ela perguntou, a preocupação cruzando seu belo rosto.

"Tanto quanto eu gosto de ver você em cima de mim, quero tentar dessa forma." Eu disse a ela. "Contanto que eu coloque meu peso sobre meus antebraços e não em minhas mãos, eu devo ficar bem".

Eu a beijei de novo levemente. "Bella." Eu disse contra os seus lábios, "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu suavemente.

Beijei a ponta do seu nariz enquanto deslizei para dentro dela lentamente, enchendo-a completamente.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou, escondendo seu rosto no meu ombro e mordendo levemente.

"Baby, você é tão apertada." Eu disse a ela quando me puxei para fora um pouco antes de enterrar-me nela novamente.

Nós nos movemos juntos lentamente... meticulosamente lentos. Senti as pernas dela envolverem ao redor da minha cintura e seus pés pressionarem na minha bunda. Ela levantou seus quadris, encontrando minhas estocadas. Começamos a nos mover mais rápido. Beijei ao longo da sua mandíbula e fiz meu caminho até seu pescoço. Senti a sua pulsação acelerada sob meus lábios. Eu mordisquei seu pescoço, cuidadoso para não marcar a pele, mas a sensação a fez empurrar seus quadris mais forte em mim, fazendo-me bater suas partes mais profundas interiormente, enquanto ela gritava meu nome.

Depois de várias estocadas mais profundas eu a senti contrair forte ao redor de mim, seus dedos arranhando as minhas costas. Eu afundei nela uma última vez antes de eu parar, derramando-me dentro dela.

Deixei-me cair em cima dela, deixando-a segurar todo o meu peso por um momento, enquanto nós dois respirávamos pesadamente. Quando nossas respirações começaram a voltar ao normal eu rolei sobre o meu lado, puxando-a comigo. Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e envolveu sua perna sobre mim enquanto eu envolvi meus braços em torno dela. Pressionei meus lábios no topo da sua cabeça antes de ela olhar para mim, inclinando-se para cima para um beijo.

Ela levantou sua mão e acariciou minha bochecha. "Eu te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo, Linda".

Ficamos lá por um tempo, apenas deitados nos braços um do outro, olhando o fogo até que finalmente cessou. Eu finalmente me levantei, segurando minhas mãos estendidas para ela, que ela pegou e levantou-se também. Nós andamos através da sala e subimos as escadas nus, de mãos dadas, para o quarto principal. Quando chegamos à cama, eu a puxei de volta para mim, deitando de conchinha por trás dela, e passei meus braços em torno dela. Nós dois passamos do nosso amor e adormecemos rapidamente.

Na manhã seguinte nós acordamos cedo e fizemos amor novamente. Depois tomamos um longo banho juntos e nos vestimos. Decidimos ir para a cidade e passear. Passamos o dia olhando vitrines e nas pequenas lojas. Bella comprou alguns presentes para os nossos amigos antes de decidirmos parar em um pequeno café para almoçar.

Após o almoço, começou a nevar forte, então nós pensamos que era melhor voltar para a cabana. Quando voltamos, nós decidimos brincar na neve. Nós construímos um boneco de neve. Bem... Bella construiu... eu supervisionei. Ainda era difícil para mim andar por aí completamente normal, principalmente depois de eu ter ficado em pé durante toda a manhã, então eu me sentei nos degraus da varanda, enquanto ela construiu. Ela ocasionalmente atirava uma bola de neve em mim, e eu posso ou não ter jogado algumas de volta nela, mas nós simplesmente rimos e nos divertimos muito agindo como crianças.

Quando voltamos para dentro, eu sugeri que nós saíssemos na varanda dos fundos que dava para o lago, já que não tínhamos feito isso no dia anterior. Quando saímos pelas portas de vidro deslizantes, fomos agradavelmente surpreendidos ao ver que havia um ofurô situado no canto do deck. Decidimos ver se Alice tinha colocado um biquíni para Bella, o que eu duvidava, mas eu realmente não fiquei chocado ao descobrir que ela colocou.

Bella entrou no banheiro para se trocar em seu biquíni, enquanto eu apenas tirei meu jeans, deixando minha boxer porque eu não tinha trazido a minha sunga. Quando ela saiu para o quarto, eu quase tive um ataque com a visão dela. Ela começou a rir enquanto eu rosnei e saí em direção a ela.

"Edward! Acalme-se." Ela riu quando passou correndo por mim pela porta para fora do quarto.

Segui rapidamente atrás dela. "Você pode correr, Sexy, mas você não pode se esconder." Eu gritei.

Eu logo me encontrei sentado no ofurô, com Bella montada em mim, dando uns amassos como um casal de adolescentes. Eu tinha puxado para o lado o tecido da calcinha do seu biquíni e estava brincando ao redor com os meus dedos, enquanto minha outra mão se enfiou sob o tecido triangular da parte superior. Quanto melhor a vida poderia ser, ficando na segunda e terceira base com a minha garota em um ofurô com vista para um belo lago? Apesar de toda a merda que nós tínhamos passado no último mês, as coisas estavam indo muito bem para nós agora. Eu me sentia como o rei do mundo... e toda essas outras merdas do _Titanic._

Bella enfiou sua mão em cima da minha boxer e estava me acariciando lentamente enquanto nos beijávamos.

No meio de todos os nossos amassos, começamos a conversar preguiçosamente.

"Você está tendo um bom momento, Baby?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh hmmm." Ela gemeu no meu pescoço enquanto colocava beijos ao longo dele.

"Eu também." Eu respondi antes de morder o seu mamilo endurecido por cima do seu biquíni, o que evocou um grito fofo dela. "Eu desejaria que nós nunca tivéssemos que ir embora. Eu amo acordar com você, passar o dia todo com você, e ir dormir com você todas as noites." Eu disse entre as lambidas das gotas de água da pele do seu ombro.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Ela respirou no meu ouvido enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da minha orelha. "É como se estivéssemos no nosso próprio mundinho aqui fora. Você deveria simplesmente mudar para o meu apartamento quando voltarmos".

Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, eu senti que ela parou seus movimentos e congelou no lugar. Eu tive que admitir que suas palavras me chocaram e me acalmaram momentaneamente.

Puxei minha mão para fora do seu biquíni e coloquei as duas na sua cintura, inclinando para trás para olhar para ela. Ela ficou pressionada contra mim e não parecia querer que eu visse seu rosto.

"Bella?"

"Sim?" Ela disse baixinho.

"Olhe para mim".

Ela lentamente sentou-se ereta e trouxe seu rosto para que eu pudesse vê-la.

"Você acabou de me pedir para morar com você?"

"Uh... sim... bem... não... bem... eu não sei. Apenas esqueça o que eu disse." Ela disse, seu rosto ficando vermelho e eu poderia dizer que ela estava envergonhada.

Levantei minhas mãos para fora da água e as coloquei em cada lado do seu rosto. "Baby, não seja tímida. Isso é algo que você tem pensado?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei." Ela disse, mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Eu acho que eu simplesmente percebi que passamos as noites juntos, de qualquer forma, exceto quando você tem que trabalhar. Alice e Jasper estão sempre ficando no seu apartamento, e Emmett está se mudando com Rosalie... então... eu acho que isso meio que faz sentido." Ela desviou os olhos para baixo para longe dos meus.

"Isabella, não se intimide diante de mim." Eu disse, correndo meus polegares ao longo das maçãs do seu rosto. "Eu meio que me lembro de pensar a mesma coisa antes do acidente. Lembro-me de pensar que Alice e Jasper claramente queriam viver juntos, mas talvez eles não dissessem nada porque eles não queriam nos pressionar para tomar uma decisão cedo demais... antes que nós estivéssemos prontos. Nós praticamente vivemos juntos, afinal, assim como está, e isso faria as coisas um inferno de muito mais fáceis com todas as minhas roupas em sua casa, então eu não teria que subir correndo para tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes e depois do trabalho".

Ela levou as mãos para baixo dos meus ombros e as descansou contra o meu peito. "Então você acha que é uma boa idéia?" Ela perguntou, ainda mastigando seu lábio.

"Baby, se você não parar de mastigar esse seu lábio, eu serei forçado a fazer algo muito perverso com você, mas, sim... eu acho que é uma ótima idéia".

Seus olhos se arregalaram e um enorme sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto enquanto ela se jogou em mim, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Edward, você poderia ter me feito mais feliz neste final de semana? Eu não acho que isso é possível." Ela gritou de excitação.

Eu ri e a segurei apertada em mim.

"Você acha que Alice e Jasper vão se importar?" Ela me perguntou.

"Puh - relaxe." Eu disse enquanto corria minhas mãos pelas suas costas, parando no laço na parte de trás do biquíni. "Tenho certeza que se eu ligasse para Alice agora para contar a ela, ela teria as coisas dela retiradas e as minhas coisas mudadas até o momento em que chegarmos em casa amanhã." Eu lentamente puxei o laço nas costas, desfazendo-o.

"Você está absolutamente certo." Ela riu, lentamente moendo-se em mim.

"Ei... talvez nós possamos transformar o quarto de Alice em um quarto de ofurô." Eu disse enquanto puxava para fora a parte superior do seu biquíni, jogando-a em algum lugar sobre o deck.

"Isso, Edward, é uma idéia maravilhosa." Ela disse enquanto se inclinou e beijou-me.

Naquela noite, enquanto estávamos deitados na cama, completamente exaustos do nosso dia juntos, eu observei Bella enquanto ela dormia. Ela estava de costas com o braço envolto acima de sua cabeça. A luz da lua entrava pelas janelas e iluminava seu rosto.

Eu comecei a pensar em como minha vida sempre foi muito boa. Eu tinha uma ótima família, amigos maravilhosos, e um trabalho que eu amava. Quando eu perdi Tanya, pensei que tudo no meu coração tivesse morrido com ela... mas eu estava errado. Encontrar Isabella tinha me aberto e me feito sentir vivo novamente. Que crime da humanidade teria sido se eu tivesse perdido todas as nossas memórias anteriores juntos. Mas, lentamente, dia após dia, elas estavam voltando para mim. Não só isso, mas este fim de semana nós tínhamos construído tantas novas memórias. Ela sabia que eu amava e, por algum milagre, esta mulher linda, engraçada e inteligente também me amava.

Eu não sei o que era... mas eu fiz alguma coisa certa para merecer a felicidade que eu estava sentindo neste momento.

Deitei minha cabeça ao lado dela e esfreguei meu nariz em seu rosto. Ela se mexeu e, sem acordar ela se virou para o seu lado, de frente para mim, e se aninhou em mim.

Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e fechei meus olhos. Comecei a me deixar relaxar e adormecer, apenas pensando sobre as coisas que precisávamos fazer uma vez que chegarmos em casa, a fim de tornar _seu_ apartamento _nosso_.

Logo antes de eu deixar o sono me levar eu ri, lembrando-me que eu precisava ligar para Jeff de manhã. Eu tinha que ver se ele tinha uma mangueira em algum lugar por aqui. Eu tinha, de alguma forma, colocado um pouco de água fora do ofurô porque, pela minha vida, eu não tinha idéia do que poderíamos ter feito lá para fazer tanta água derramar sobre os lados.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*Suspirando* Tem mais alguém aí com um sorriso bobo no rosto que nem eu? Achei lindo o presente de Natal do Edward pra Bella... e eles finalmente se declararam e já decidiram morar juntos... como será que os outros vão reagir à notícia?_

_A fic está na reta final... e já estou com o próximo capítulo traduzido!_

_Então... se vc's chegarem nas 850 reviews (se chegar a 900, melhor ainda!), eu posto o próximo capítulo no domingo! Senão só na quarta-feira mesmo! O que vc´s acham?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**# Bella POV #**

Enquanto eu estava no deck, apreciando a vizinhança, eu avidamente respirei o ar fresco e frio, recordando os acontecimentos do meu maravilhoso fim de semana com Edward. Ele era o cara perfeito - forte e viril do lado de fora, mas um romântico sentimental no coração. Envolvendo meus braços em torno de mim para me aquecer, o movimento fez os pingentes da minha pulseira soarem um contra o outro, sorri com a forma como Edward me disse que me amava. Isso significou muito mais do que uma mera declaração dessas três importantes palavras porque ele tinha isso bem planejado e pensado. Não era como se eu não preferisse a espontaneidade, mas depois de toda a porcaria que tínhamos passado com a perda de memória de Edward, parecia tranquilizador que ele quisesse planejar algo especial só para mim.

Isso também não era sobre o presente material, afinal, mas sim sobre o sentimento por trás disso. Ele queria criar uma memória especial, uma que não fosse contaminada pelo nosso passado assombrando, ou o mais doloroso dos recentes acontecimentos. Edward tinha conseguido fazer o meu coração inchar tanto que eu não tinha certeza quanto mais de amor ele poderia segurar antes que eu entrasse em combustão espontânea.

O som das portas de vidro deslizantes abrindo quebrou-me dos meus pensamentos. Virando-me, eu vi meu lindo namorado, o homem que eu amava com todas as fibras do meu ser, oferecendo-me o meu casaco, seu braço musculoso estendido em minha direção.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora sem casaco, Baby? Você vai congelar até a morte".

Encolhi os ombros. "Eu só queria um último olhar para esta visão de tirar o fôlego antes de irmos embora." Eu me movi para pegar meu casaco da sua mão e rapidamente colocá-lo.

"É bom aqui, huh? Não se preocupe, vamos voltar espero que durante o verão. Talvez nós possamos trazer o resto da turma aqui. Eu acho que eles adorariam tanto quanto nós adoramos." Edward fechou a distância entre nós, envolvendo seus braços perfeitos na minha cintura, segurando-me ereta contra seu corpo sólido como rocha.

"Mmm, isso soa muito bom." Eu suspirei, apertando o meu domínio sobre ele. "Eu realmente vou sentir falta desse ofurô".

"Pensando bem, talvez a gente não convide os outros na próxima vez que viermos." Edward riu, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Você está pronta para ir?"

Levantei minha cabeça, meus olhos capturando os dele. "Sim, eu acho. Eu realmente não tenho vontade de ir trabalhar amanhã." Isto era verdade. O pensamento de estar longe de Edward depois de passar as últimas 48 horas com ele fez o meu estômago torcer em nós. Sem falar que, eu ainda estava preocupada com a reação de Edward sobre morarmos juntos. Eu sabia que ele tinha dito que estava nisso, mas eu senti que ele estava dizendo isso porque ele sentiu que tinha que dizer, considerando que Alice e Jasper fizeram alusão ao fato de que eles queriam compartilhar uma casa, e Rose e Emmett se casariam. Tentando não deixar a minha pequena insegurança metamorfosear em algo que devoraria minhas entranhas, engoli os meus pensamentos, colocando-os profundamente abaixo da superfície.

"Bella!" Minha amiga extremamente animada berrou, lançando-se em minha direção para me dar um abraço. "Então, como foi? Você gostou das roupas que eu coloquei na sua mala? Você gosta da sua pulseira? Ele disse a você que ele te ama? Venha, conte-me... eu sei que ele te disse".

"Opa, devagar, Alice. Vou contar-lhe tudo, mas vamos ficar confortáveis e sentar." Eu não estava em casa nem por uma hora. Eu tinha acabado de começar a lavar minha roupa. Edward estava lá em cima lavando a dele e falando com Jasper e Emmett sobre a mudança. Eu a levei para o sofá, deixando-me cair. Alice aninhou-se perto do braço do sofá, cruzando as pernas como um pretzel.

"Ok, cuspa, mulher, e é melhor você não deixar os detalhes suculentos fora. Bem, exceto por qualquer coisa relacionada ao lixo do meu primo porque isso é simplesmente... ew. Fora isso, atire!"

"O que diabos você esteve bebendo, Al? O que deixou você tão empolgada? Certamente não é só sobre o meu fim de semana fora." Eu questionei a sanidade da minha amiga. Ela estava pulando como uma viciada em crack.

"Eu realmente tenho uma notícia incrível para compartilhar, mas você primeiro." Ela sorriu, esperando ansiosamente para eu contar o meu conto.

Angulando o meu corpo em direção a Alice, enfiando uma perna debaixo de mim, eu comecei a divulgar os detalhes sobre a cabana, a pulseira de pingentes, e o grande "eu te amo". Alice tinha essa expressão sonhadora dos olhos estampada em seu rosto quando eu mostrei-lhe os pingentes, explicando o significado de cada um. Contei a ela uma versão editada da nossa atividade sexual e onde ocorreram. Eu até contei a ela uma versão abreviada das nossas aventuras no ofurô. Foi só quando cheguei à parte onde eu tinha falado sem pensar para Edward sobre morarmos juntos, que comecei a inquietar-me em meu lugar, tropeçando nas minhas palavras.

"E então eu sugeri... bem, incontrolavelmente desabafei é mais parecido com isso, que talvez devêssemos meio que fazer novos arranjos de vida um com o outro." Eu botei para fora, temendo que Alice ficaria um pouco desconcertada. Eu não tinha sequer dito a ela que Edward quer que ela seja aquela a se mudar. Ele gostava mais do layout do nosso apartamento, mesmo que o seu apartamento tivesse três quartos e o meu dois.

"Bem, graças ao caro senhor porque eu estava prestes a informá-la que eu estava partindo para mudar lá para cima com Jasper. Nós até deixaríamos Edward morar conosco até vocês dois estarem prontos para assumir seu relacionamento para o próximo nível. Mas isso funciona perfeitamente porque agora o quarto de Edward pode ser meu estúdio de design." Alice aplaudiu entusiasmada.

"Então, vejo que esta era a sua boa notícia?"

"Sim! Oh, Bella, tudo está funcionando conforme o planejado. Eu simplesmente soube meses atrás, quando Edward me disse que queria uma mudança e ele pretendia se mudar para perto de mim, que vocês dois foram feitos para ficar juntos. Isso me deixa tão feliz." Alice deslizou no meu colo, dando-me um enorme aperto. Quando ela olhou de volta para mim, ela percebeu que o meu sorriso tinha caído um pouco. "Qual é o problema, querida?"

"Eu não sei. Você não acha que eu estou apressando para alguma coisa, não é? Quero dizer, foi há apenas um mês que ele pensou que estava com Tanya e agora ele está declarando seu amor e concordando em morar comigo. Ele nem sequer trouxe isso à tona... bem, ele fez em tom de brincadeira antes do acidente, mas ele só vagamente se lembra disso. Tive que colocar isso para fora. Suponha que ele só está indo com o fluxo porque ele não quer me magoar, considerando o que acabamos de passar".

"Pare de ser tão boba, Bells. Eu compreendo a sua melancolia, mas, acredite em mim, é completamente desnecessária. Se qualquer coisa, ele teria dito 'não' imediatamente se ele não quisesse. Você sabe que ele não queria nem dar-lhe essa pulseira até que ele sentisse que estava pronto. Meu primo adora você e a perda de memória dele apenas alimentou o amor dele por você ainda mais. É como se ele tivesse que encontrar seu caminho para você mais uma vez, solidificando o vínculo profundo que vocês dois compartilham um com o outro".

As lágrimas começaram a picar meus olhos com as palavras da minha querida amiga. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez Edward tivesse me recusado gentilmente dizendo que não estávamos prontos. Muitos talvez estavam nadando na minha cabeça que, talvez, eu precisasse falar com Edward para ter certeza de que estávamos, de fato, fazendo a coisa certa.

"Desculpe, eu me sinto como um bebezão por chorar assim. Eu simplesmente amo Edward demais que, se eu algum dia perdê-lo, ou, Deus, se ele algum dia me deixar, e-eu não acho que eu jamais me recuperaria disso, Alice. Eu quero ter certeza que estamos fazendo a coisa certa. Eu não posso perdê-lo novamente .. eu simplesmente não posso." Eu funguei, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

Alice agarrou em mim, colocando seus braços em volta de mim, confortando-me com seu carinho e palavras amáveis. "Querida, se você realmente tem reservas sobre morar juntos, você deve comunicar isso a Edward Você sabe como ele é, ele vai dizer a você a verdade. Além disso, ele já viveu com uma mulher antes..."

"Ugh, por favor, não me lembre." Eu interrompi, não especialmente gostando de falar sobre Tanya agora. Eu não pretendia ofender, mas eu não queria que essa grande mudança fosse contaminada por alguma coisa, ou alguém, especialmente Tanya, ou até mesmo Jake.

Colocando sua mãozinha sobre a minha boca, bloqueando minhas palavras, Alice começou a falar novamente. "Você vai me deixar terminar? Nossa, eu ia dizer que Edward está acostumado a viver com uma mulher. Entretanto, o que torna isto tão especial é que ele está dando esse passo com _você_, a única mulher que trouxe meu primo de volta à vida, motivando-o a enfrentar seus demônios e aceitar as coisas que não podem ser mudadas com a sua perda. Eu devia agradecer você, Bella. Edward é uma pessoa mais forte por causa de você e seu apoio incondicional. Então, por favor, tente não duvidar dele, ok? Ele não vai feri-la como Jake".

"Eu não vou. Estou sendo boba, eu acho." Assim que eu estava enxugando as lágrimas dos meus olhos com Alice ainda agarrada em mim, sentada em cima do meu colo, entraram Edward com Jasper no reboque. Eles deram uma olhada em como Alice estava sentada no meu colo, enormes sorrisos espalhando em seus rostos. _Que pervertidos! _No entanto, aqueles sorrisos largos desapareceram imediatamente, uma vez que eles realmente prestaram atenção e viram o meu comportamento.

"Baby? Você está bem?" Edward correu para onde estávamos sentadas, quase derrubando a pobre Alice no chão. Ela pegou a dica e pulou para se juntar a Jasper ao seu lado, dando-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Voltei minha atenção para um Edward muito preocupado, sua carranca franzida tão profunda em seu belo rosto. "Eu estou bem, de verdade. Alice e eu estávamos apenas conversando sobre uma coisa e isso me deixou pouco chorosa, isso é tudo".

"O que você disse a ela, Alice?" Edward perguntou para a sua prima, um pouco duro demais, na minha opinião.

"Ah, preste atenção, primo. Se você quer saber, estávamos relembrando todos os bons momentos que nós compartilhamos neste lugar. Eu vou sentir saudades de morar com a minha melhor amiga." Alice acalmou Edward, piscando para mim quando ela pegou minha atenção. Deus, eu a amava por dar cobertura para mim.

"Ah... desculpe, Alice. Eu sou apenas um pouco protetor com a minha garota aqui e se alguém algum dia machucá-la intencionalmente, eu teria que chutar seu traseiro, incluindo o seu, Duende." Edward avisou brincando, tomando-me pela minha mão e me ajudando a levantar. Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, estendendo-me para plantar um beijo ardente em seus lábios carnudos.

"Meu herói." Eu respirei, sorrindo para ele.

"Isso é certo e não se esqueça disso." Edward piscou-me o seu sorriso sexy. Eu nunca cansaria desse olhar que ele me dava. Fiquei tentada a cair de joelhos, mostrando a ele o quanto aquele maldito sorriso afetava meu corpo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, estávamos deitados nus na cama de Edward de frente um para o outro. Tínhamos optado por dormir no seu quarto, já que ele não ficaria lá por muito mais tempo. Mais cedo, nós quatro tínhamos decidido que na próxima semana nós faríamos a grande troca de apartamentos. Nós planejamos dar a boa notícia para Rose e Emmett durante a semana, já que eles estavam ocupados arrumando as coisas de Emmett, fazendo o condomínio de Rose de Emmett também. Aparentemente, enquanto Edward e eu estávamos em nossa escapada romântica, Jasper e Alice, juntamente com alguns dos rapazes do quartel, ajudaram Emmett a mover seus pertences para a casa da sua futura esposa. Todos nós estávamos embarcando na próxima fase das nossas vidas, seja morando juntos, ou casando. Estávamos começando novas jornadas separadas uns dos outros, mas eu me senti como se isso fosse fazer todos nós mais próximos do que antes. Estávamos felizes e contentes com o que a vida estava jogando no nosso caminho. Estávamos amadurecendo e esperançosamente nos tornando as pessoas que tínhamos intenção de ser. Era uma responsabilidade muito grande, que era por que meus olhos estavam vermelhos e vidrados... de novo.

"Bella, por favor, fale comigo. Algo está claramente incomodando você e, se vamos morar juntos, precisamos ser capazes de nos comunicar." Edward implorou suavemente, sua voz misturada com preocupação. Ele suspirou, cobrindo meu rosto.

Inclinando minha cabeça, minha pele derretendo em seu toque gentil, olhei em seus olhos verdes. "Edward, você acha que nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa?"

"Você quer dizer sobre viver juntos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Hum hum".

"Babe, se você está tendo reservas, eu vou entender. Eu não quero forçá-la a algo pelo qual você pode não estar pronta. Alice e Jasper não teriam um problema comigo ficando aqui até que você esteja pronta".

"Eu não estou tendo reservas. Eu só queria ter certeza que é isso que você queria. Afinal, eu meio que fiz o pedido impulsivamente, mas isso não significa que eu não estava falando sério sobre isso. Eu só quero ter certeza de que isto não é sobre a conveniência de não ter uma muda de roupa quando você está ficando comigo".

Edward suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente e balançando sua cabeça antes de abri-los e falar. "Merda, eu sabia que no momento em que eu dissesse essas palavras, você as tomaria da maneira errada. Bella, eu não quero morar com você só porque eu teria algumas roupas nas proximidades. Eu quero ser capaz de segurá-la em meus braços todas as noites. Eu quero me aconchegar ao seu lado enquanto assistimos a um incrível filme romântico." Ele disse antes de se inclinar e escovar os lábios junto aos meus.

Ele continuou falando suavemente. "Eu quero fazer seus joelhos fraquejarem com os meus loucos dotes culinários." Não pude evitar a risada que escapou dos meus lábios quando ele disse isso. Seu olhar penetrante me fez meio parar de rir.

Ainda acariciando meu rosto de um lado, ele terminou seus pensamentos. "Eu quero ser capaz de foder você em todas as superfícies disponíveis neste apartamento. Quero fazer amor com você na _nossa_ cama. Mas, acima de tudo, eu quero que a gente viva juntos porque eu te amo e não posso imaginar meu mundo sem você nele".

Com suas palavras sinceras, todas as minhas inseguranças e dúvidas voaram para fora da minha cabeça, deixando-me com um sorriso pateta no rosto. Edward falou de coração e isso era tudo que eu poderia pedir. Eu confiava neste homem com meu coração. Eu confiava em Edward com a minha vida.

"Obrigada." Eu respirei.

"Eu te amo, Linda... muito. Estou grato que eu reuni a coragem de dizer a você como eu me sinto".

Eu ri levemente com esta admissão. "Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer".

"Mas eu disse a você primeiro que eu amava você. Eu não tenho certeza que sou seguido." Edward disse indignado, amassando seu bonito rosto.

Gentilmente puxando a mão de Edward da minha bochecha, eu me sentei um pouco no meu cotovelo. "Edward, eu não ia dizer isso, mas já que você está mantendo uma espécie de guia de quem disse o quê primeiro, tenho que quebrá-lo para você, querido. _Eu _fui a primeira a admitir sentimentos de amor".

"Baby, eu teria me lembrado de você me dizendo algo como isso".

"Uh, não... você não lembraria. Veja, quando você estava em coma, você começou a reagir à voz da sua mãe e à minha voz. A enfermeira nos encorajou a falar com você, ela disse que pacientes em coma ainda podiam ouvir as pessoas ao redor deles. Portanto, sua mãe começou a falar sobre as luzes de Natal e você apertou a mão dela. Então eu comecei a falar e você reagiu. Eu tinha planejado dizer a você como eu me sentia quando você chegasse em casa do seu turno, mas você nunca chegou. Ver você daquele jeito era devastador. Eu estava tão assustada que você pudesse nunca acordar, que você nunca perceberia que eu te amava, então eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido. Eu te disse que seria melhor você acordar para que eu pudesse olhar nos seus olhos e dizer isso".

Baixei minha cabeça nessa última parte, um arrepio correndo em minha coluna quando me lembrei o que tinha acontecido depois da grande revelação. Minha voz estava quase inaudível enquanto eu falava. "Eu segurei sua mão enquanto meu coração estava batendo rapidamente. Senti algum alívio que eu era capaz de dizer a você meus verdadeiros sentimentos e eu estava determinada a expressá-los novamente quando você voltasse para nós. Eu me lembro do sorriso que estava estampado no meu rosto quando seus olhos começaram a se agitar. Então a coisa mais incrível aconteceu - você acordou. Eu tinha estupidamente pensado que as minhas palavras pudessem tê-lo incitado à vida novamente, mas quando você perguntou por Tanya e perguntou por que eu estava chorando, eu sabia que eu estava gravemente equivocada. Então... bem... você sabe o resto".

Os dedos de Edward alcançaram meu queixo, levantando levemente. "Eu não sei o que dizer, exceto que eu sinto muito, Baby... mais do que você jamais saberá".

"Está tudo bem, de verdade. É por isso que eu não queria dizer nada e refazer as partes dolorosas, sabe? O que importa é que nós nos amamos e que estamos ambos nos curando." Eu disse sinceramente, esfregando seu braço suavemente, esperando que ele acreditasse que eu não possuía qualquer tipo de rancor. Ele teve perda de memória, pelo amor de Deus. Não foi culpa dele, mas sim uma colisão real fodendo o caminho para nós.

"Obrigado por ter a coragem de dizer essas palavras quando eu não podia. Eu posso não ter entendido na época, mas sua confissão sussurrada _é_ o que me trouxe de volta para você. Eu não tenho dúvida disso nem por um segundo. Você despertou algo em mim para continuar lutando... pela minha vida, por _nós_. Eu senti como se o meu verdadeiro eu estivesse preso na minha cabeça, agarrando desesperadamente para encontrar uma saída. Bella, _você_ me salvou de mim mesmo porque você nunca desistiu de mim. Como eu consegui tanta sorte do caralho?"

"Você pode não estar se perguntando isso quando você descobrir que eu odeio lavar os pratos... tudo sobre isso, de lavar até secar." Eu sorri, querendo que a nuvem de dor e tristeza se dissipasse. Seu discurso emocionado revirou meu interior para um bando de borboletas esvoaçantes, fazendo cócegas em minha alma. Ele me fazia sentir tão especial.

"Vem cá, querida." Edward disse com voz rouca, trazendo-me para ele, assim ele poderia capturar os meus lábios com os dele.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava mesmo acontecendo, Edward prendeu-me nas minhas costas na cama, segurando meus pulsos sobre a minha cabeça com uma mão, enquanto ele corria sua outra mão sobre o lado do meu corpo. Seu corpo estava deliciosamente pressionado contra o meu quando ele abriu minhas pernas com o seu joelho e se acomodou entre as minhas coxas. Eu podia sentir a cabeça do seu pau na minha entrada, balançando um pouco, ansioso para se aninhar no meu calor.

Ainda segurando meus braços sobre a minha cabeça, Edward se inclinou em seu braço bom enquanto deslizava lentamente dentro de mim. Nada além dos nossos gritos de prazer enchia o ar quando ele lentamente começou sua dança sensual, movendo-se a um ritmo torturantemente lento. Meus quadris imediatamente começaram a se mover em sincronia com os dele, criando a quantidade certa de fricção e pressão que o meu clitóris desesperadamente precisava.

Os lábios fantasma de Edward estavam no meu pescoço e ombros. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de tomá-lo em sua boca e girar sua língua em torno dele. "Você acha que eu me preocupo com alguns pratos estúpidos, Baby? Você pode deixar aquelas pilhas desgraçadas se acumulando na pia e eu ainda vou querer você. Nada nunca vai me manter longe de você... nunca mais. Eu te amo fodidamente muito. Você sente o quanto eu te amo?"

Edward começou a acelerar seus movimentos, nossos quadris ondulando freneticamente um contra o outro. Ele retiraria quase todo o caminho e, em seguida, bateria diretamente de volta em mim, me preenchendo completamente. Edward estava derramando todo o amor que ele sentia por mim em seu fazer amor. Como eu poderia algum dia ter duvidado deste homem? Eu dei-me livremente de volta para ele, meus sentimentos recíprocos. Eu me sentia tão segura com Edward. Ele era o meu coração. Ele era a minha casa.

"Sim, oh, Deus, sim. Eu te amo, Edward." Eu gemi, minha respiração se transformando em ofegos, meus olhos fechando em êxtase.

"Jesus, você é tão malditamente boa. Eu vou gozar, Baby." Edward resmungou.

Essas palavras foram todo o incentivo que eu precisava para sentir o último aperto no meu estômago, meu prazer enrolando de modo que minhas terminações nervosas estivessem formigando e vibrando com a necessidade. Edward abaixou a cabeça para tomar um dos meus mamilos endurecidos em sua boca e o chupou com a sua vida, permitindo que meu orgasmo me atingisse como uma onda, cada parte de mim explodindo com a liberação.

Edward seguiu logo depois, sua cabeça inclinada para trás, olhos espremidos fechados e sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Seu rosto estava brilhando com um leve brilho de suor, suas bochechas estavam vermelho rosadas. Levantando a mão em direção à sua testa, arrastei meus dedos através do cabelo que estava escorregadio com o suor do nosso amor e o levei de lado para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada melhor no seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos, Edward foi encontrado com o meu olhar. Seu sorriso lindo iluminou seu rosto quando ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou meu pescoço suavemente. Edward silvou quando ele gentilmente saiu de mim e rolou em suas costas, trazendo-me com ele. Imediatamente aconchegando-me contra ele como um gato, eu estava dobrada com segurança ao seu lado. Beijei seu peito enquanto ele colocou um na minha cabeça antes de cairmos em um sono profundo muito necessário.

As próximas duas semanas foram agitadas, para dizer o mínimo. Edward tinha oficialmente se mudado, como previsto, e tomamos a semana depois da mudança para arrumar algumas das minhas coisas e as coisas dele no antigo quarto de Alice, tornando-o um quarto de hóspedes, bem como a sala de informática. O espaço era grande o suficiente para a mobília do quarto de Edward e nossas mesas se encaixaram muito bem. O espaço extra no meu... quero dizer, _nosso _quarto, foi repartido por uma cômoda nova para as roupas de Edward. Sendo que eu tinha tantas roupas que precisavam ser penduradas, em vez de dobradas em uma gaveta, Edward tinha concordado em fazer o armário do quarto de hóspedes o seu armário.

Caímos em nossos novos arranjos vivendo juntos em perfeição. Estávamos tão confortáveis um com o outro, tendo já aprendido as rotinas diárias um do outro. Edward e Emmett tinham começado os seus turnos de trabalho no escritório do quartel. Rose e eu estávamos gratas pelos seus médicos ainda acharem que o melhor curso de ação para eles era voltar com calma ao trabalho. Nós estávamos temendo o dia em que eles receberiam sinal verde para voltar aos seus caminhões de bombeiros e combate ao fogo novamente. O pensamento fazia mal aos nossos estômagos. Nós não podíamos sequer mencionar o assunto sem algumas lágrimas escaparem dos nossos olhos. A maioria das nossas conversas íntimas era sobre os rapazes retornando ao trabalho e como estaríamos "ao telefone" uma para a outra sempre que soubéssemos que havia um incêndio que eles estivessem combatendo. Estávamos até mesmo tentadas a subornar alguns dos seus camaradas para nos dar um aviso quando isso acontecesse. No entanto, nós nos seguraríamos e veríamos o que os médicos de Emmett e Edward diriam em suas próximas consultas. Até lá, Rose e eu esperaríamos com ansiedade.

Felizmente, tínhamos uma à outra para falar sobre nossas preocupações e medos também, já que os rapazes eram extremamente sensíveis ao tema, afirmando que combate a incêndios era sua vocação na vida. É o que os definia nos homens em que tinham se tornado e Edward e Emmett achavam que nós tínhamos que chegar a um acordo com isso e entender. Eles mantiveram-se firmes nas suas posições, enquanto Rose e eu ficamos sozinhas em nossa pequena ilha. Como bombeiros, eles percebiam que poderiam perder suas vidas ajudando os outros, e eles estavam dispostos a pagar esse preço. No entanto, as mulheres que os amam não estavam tão preparadas para perdê-los, ou sacrificá-los.

Estávamos chegando ao final de janeiro quando nos encontramos no condomínio de Rose e Emmett com Alice e Jasper discutindo planos de casamento. Agora que as festas tinham acabado e passado, Rose e Emmett poderiam focar no casamento dos seus sonhos. Rose não era aquela de uma grande catedral de núpcias, e nem Emmett era. Antes de eles estarem sequer noivos, eles tinham imaginado ter um casamento do destino, apenas convidando seus amigos mais íntimos e familiares para uma ilha para dar testemunho do seu amor e devoção um ao outro. Depois de fazer um monte de investigação demorada, Emmett e Rose haviam estabelecido as rodas em movimento, estabelecendo-se em um local e data para seu dia especial.

"Nós vamos nos casar em Maui!" Rose gritou entusiasmada. Nós já tínhamos acabado de jantar e estávamos saindo para a sala de estar desfrutando da companhia uns dos outros.

"Oh meu Deus! Isso é incrível, você dois." Alice animou, levantando-se da poltrona em que ela estava com Jasper para dar um abraço em Emmett e Rose.

"E Bella e Jasper, vocês dois não terão que se preocupar em tirar uma semana de folga porque Em e eu queremos planejar isso por volta das férias de primavera." Rose sorriu, voltando sua atenção para nós.

"Rose, você não tem que fazer isso." Jasper afirmou, indo até Emmett para apertar sua mão em agradecimento.

Fiquei chocada e tocada ao mesmo tempo. "Em, Rose... sério, isso é muito gentil da sua parte. Tem certeza de que é quando vocês querem se casar?"

"Não seja boba, Bella Boo Boo." Emmett começou. "O nosso casamento não estaria completo sem a nossa pequena família que criamos aqui. Somos todos um pacote fechado".

"Quando é o grande dia?" Edward perguntou, sua voz vibrando do seu peito para as minhas costas enquanto eu estava sentada entre as pernas de Edward sobre o tapete. Edward tinha me puxado para o seu colo, enquanto descansava suas costas contra o sofá antes de nos transformamos nesta nova posição confortável.

Ele continuou me tocando na mais leve das formas, alertando os meus sentidos da sua presença, fosse uma escovada das suas mãos ao longo das minhas costas, ou correndo seus dedos ao longo do meu lado. Edward sempre tinha afetado o meu corpo, possuindo a capacidade de transformar-me em uma poça de mingau em um instante. Era a sua leveza em escovar meus braços que estava no momento despertando a necessidade de tê-lo dentro de mim.

"Na semana após a Páscoa. Bem, nós todos voaremos para o Havaí na quinta-feira santa e vocês podem permanecer até a quinta-feira seguinte. Emmett e eu vamos fazer um cruzeiro ao redor das outras ilhas depois que todos forem embora. O resort dispõe de um pacote de casamento especial, onde se você tiver 25 convidados ou mais pessoas indo ao seu casamento, a capela da cerimônia e a recepção ao ar livre são pagas pelo hotel. Como Emmett e eu temos muitas pessoas da família que querem vir, meu pai se ofereceu para pagar pela nossa suíte nupcial, assim como os seus quartos de hotel." Rose informou, seus dedos dançando entre Alice e eu.

"Você está brincando comigo? Rosalie, isso é demais." Eu não podia deixar o pai dela fazer isso por nós. Com certeza ele era bem de vida, mas, ainda assim, era muito incrivelmente generoso fazer isso quando tecnicamente não éramos nem mesmo da família.

"Sim, não podemos deixar que o seu pai faça isso." Alice concordou, voltando ao seu lugar no colo de Jasper.

"Por favor." Rose acenou com a mão, ignorando a nossa insistência em querer pagar o nosso próprio quarto. "Meu pai insistiu muito. Ele disse que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer para minhas duas melhores amigas e damas de honra, que me fazem tão feliz. Além disso, ele sente que todos nós precisamos de uma pausa do tumulto e confusão de Seattle para desfrutarmos uns dos outros." Rose se moveu em nossa direção, entregando a cada um de nós um folheto do resort.

Era incrível. _O Grand Wailea Resort_ era absolutamente lindo nas fotos que admirá-lo pessoalmente seria de tirar meu fôlego. Havia uma pequena capela branca com uma porta e janelas com vitrais e um retrato semelhante ao que seria a recepção ao ar livre ao longo do terreno. Tudo era branco, com toques de cores vibrantes provenientes das flores situadas nas mesas. Eu não podia esperar para ir até lá e seria ainda mais emocionante com Edward comigo compartilhando esta experiência maravilhosa.

"Então, cada casal recebe seu próprio quarto. Sem compartilhar?" Jasper esclareceu, sua voz à beira de deixar sair a emoção que estava borbulhando dentro dele.

"Claro que sim, cara." Emmett respondeu. "Uh, este é o Havaí, homem. Eu não sou estúpido. É o paraíso dos amantes gritarem alto. Eu sei que vocês quatro vão querer o seu tempo sozinhos de casal para manter relações sexuais como os coelhos que vocês são." Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada estridente, a parte superior do seu corpo tremendo como um louco.

"Cara, isso só fica melhor e melhor!" Jasper exclamou, abaixando-se e dando a Edward um cumprimento de punhos.

"Não sei, mano. Vamos ter uma explosão do caralho." Edward concordou.

Alice e eu rimos com a forma como os rapazes estavam agindo mais animados do que nós, garotas.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto direcionado para mim.

"Nada. Vocês, rapazes, estão agindo como um bando de mulheres muito animadas sobre uma liquidação de sapatos, é isso." Alice gritou.

"O que diabos há de errado com ficar excitado com o nosso casamento chegando e férias? Cara, nós vamos explodir no Havaí! Só imagine isso: bebidas na piscina, mergulho, surf. Oh! E não se esqueça do grande porco assado e luau. Mmm, e vocês, garotas, podem aprender a fina arte de dançar a hula com saias de capim e peitos de coco." Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas, enquanto fingia que estava colocando cocos sobre seu peito, um largo sorriso espalhado em seu rosto. Ele puxou Rosalie ao seu lado pela cintura e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha dela.

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclamou com falso desgosto, enxugando o rosto onde os lábios dele tinham tocado. Vimos a boca dela torcer para cima, então nós sabíamos que ela não estava realmente irritada.

"Rosie, eu estou tão malditamente feliz que você vai ser minha esposa lindinha. Hey, eu acabei de pensar em uma coisa. Vocês acham que eu deveria sacar minha bengala de cafetão para esta ocasião?" Emmet ponderou, sua testa enrugada como se ele estivesse seriamente pensando em trazer aquela coisa esquecida por Deus junto com ele. Ele tinha acabado de parar de andar por aí com ela há uma semana e meia. Rose quase a queimou, mas sabia que seu noivo era muito ligado a ela, então ela a colocou no armário, em vez disso.

"Não!" Todos gritamos em uníssono, erguendo as mãos para ele, nossos olhos esbugalhados das nossas cabeças com a simples idéia daquela bengala espalhafatosa.

"Jesus, pessoal. Peguem a porra de uma piada, sim? Cara, eu não posso esperar pelo Havaí. Vocês todos precisam de férias, sério".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que bom que Bella conseguiu esclarecer seus medos com Edward... e adorei essa notícia do casamento da Rose e do Emmett no Havaí... __por falar em Emmett, só ele mesmo com essas idéias malucas... quero só ver como eles vão se comportar por lá..._

_Aliás, essas idéias malucas do Emmett me lembram muito as id__éias malucas da minha amiga Rafa... kkk _

_Deixem reviews e postarei o próximo no domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**# Edward POV #**

Era o primeiro dia de abril quando chegamos em Maui. O céu estava azul, o ar estava quente, e eu estava me sentindo como um rapagão. Todos os meus ferimentos do acidente tinham curado muito bem. Eu ainda tinha que ter as sessões de fisioterapia duas vezes por semana, mas era bom estar voltando ao meu normal, eu ativo novamente.

Emmett, que teve seu quinhão de ferimentos graves, tinha retomado plenamente, direto no trabalho ativo já. Eu não tinha permissão para estar nos incêndios, mas eles tinham me permitido começar a dirigir o caminhão, ao invés de ficar sentado no quartel atendendo aos telefones. No entanto, o meu médico tinha dado a luz verde para eu voltar totalmente para o trabalho depois que voltássemos do Havaí.

Dizer que Isabella não estava satisfeito com isso seria o eufemismo do ano, mas eu sabia que ela estava guardando suas opiniões para si mesma. Ela sabia que insistir nisso seria inútil, já que eu não tinha intenções de parar e isso só causaria uma discussão.

Isso não significava que eu não me importava com os sentimentos dela, mas isto é quem eu sou. Ela sabia ao entrar em nosso relacionamento que eu era um bombeiro, os riscos são uma parte do trabalho, mas eu fiz o meu melhor para assegurá-la que eu seria mais cauteloso. Sempre que eu terminasse um turno, eu teria a certeza de passar a noite inteira com ela, mostrando-lhe uma e outra vez... _isso mesmo, fodedores, eu posso fazer isso várias vezes em uma noite... _o quanto eu a amava.

Então, quando saímos do aeroporto e entramos na limusine que estava à espera para nos levar para o resort, estávamos todos prontos para relaxar, acalmar e apenas se divertir à moda antiga. Nós estávamos deixando para trás o clima emo que tínhamos pendurado sobre todos nós imediatamente após o acidente. Não quer dizer que os dois últimos meses de vida com Bella foram emo... eles foram bons, por uma questão de fato... mas que todos nós precisávamos de umas férias e estar aqui _finalmente_ era emocionante.

Sentamos na limusine enquanto Emmett tirou a rolha da garrafa de champanhe. Ele serviu a todos um copo e os passou.

"Um brinde a uma semana de diversão, sol e sexo fodidamente gostoso." Emmett disse.

"Muito romântico." Rosalie o repreendeu revirando os olhos.

Todos nós rimos, no entanto, provocando um sorriso no rosto de Rose também, enquanto gritávamos "Viva!", batendo nossos copos de plástico juntos.

Envolvi meu braço ao redor dos ombros de Bella enquanto sentamos nos fundos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que finalmente estamos aqui." Ela me disse enquanto olhava para fora da janela em direção às palmeiras e o sol.

"Eu sei. Esqueci o quanto eu senti falta do sol desde que me mudei para Seattle." Eu brinquei.

Ela olhou para mim e riu. Eu amava ver o sorriso genuíno e despreocupado no rosto dela. Ela merecia ser feliz. Inclinei-me e a beijei. Era para ser um beijo muito casto, já que tínhamos uma platéia, mas era muito difícil eu fazer qualquer coisa casta com Bella. Minha língua deslizou em sua boca e começamos a fazer isso com nossas bocas. Ela gemeu muito alto, fazendo Jasper gritar, "Arranjem um quarto!"

"Eu estou tentando, cara! Eu não posso fazer esse motorista ir mais rápido." Eu respondi enquanto sorri contra os lábios de Bella.

Finalmente chegamos ao _The Grand Wailea Resort_ em torno das duas horas e, deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa... o lugar era fodidamente incrível! Acontece que estávamos na exclusiva _Torre Napua_, um hotel privado dentro do resort. Jasper e Alice e Bella e eu estávamos hospedados em quartos chamado _Napua Royal Suites_, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie estavam na _Grande Suíte._

Quando Bella e eu entramos em nosso quarto eu quase desmaiei sobre quão grande ele era. Havia uma ampla sala de estar com um grande e confortável sofá, uma elegante mesa com cadeiras onde poderíamos desfrutar do nosso café da manhã continental todas as manhãs, uma grande varanda que dava para a piscina e o mar, e um quarto que tinha uma grande cama com quatro postes que eu totalmente antecipei em usar... _muito... _e eu não estou falando de dormir, minha gente.

Estabelecemos nossas bagagens no quarto antes de eu correr por todo o quarto e mergulhar na cama, rolando sobre ela como uma criança antes de me estabelecer em minhas costas com os braços espalhados nos meus dois lados.

"Está se divertindo?" Bella perguntou com diversão enquanto começou a desempacotar a sua mala.

Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ela. "Sim, mas eu estaria me divertindo mais se você viesse até aqui e se juntasse a mim." Levantei minha sobrancelha para ela e ela começou a rir.

"Eu tenho que pendurar esses vestidos para que eles não estejam amassados para esta noite. Rose e Emmett nos levarão para jantar. Eles queriam fazer alguma coisa apenas com nós antes das suas famílias chegarem na segunda-feira, como uma espécie de jantar festivo dos noivos".

Embora eu não esperasse isso, Emmett me pediu há um mês se eu seria seu padrinho no casamento. Eu sabia que Jasper era o seu padrinho, já que eles se conheciam desde que eram crianças, mas eu não esperava que ele me perguntasse, já que só tínhamos nos conhecido por pouco menos de um ano. Assim, desnecessário dizer, fiquei realmente honrado quando ele perguntou. Ele me disse que, embora não nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo, ele ainda me considerava um dos seus amigos mais próximos e parte da sua família. Fiquei sinceramente tocado por isso.

Rolei para o meu lado, apoiando minha cabeça com a mão enquanto olhava para ela. "Então, o pai de Rose é muito rico, hein?"

"Eu não diria que ele é muito rico, por si só. Eles têm dinheiro, mas acho que, já que Rosalie é sua única filha, e eles estão tendo um casamento bem pequeno em termos de não ter centenas de pessoas em algum grande salão de recepção, ele está usando todo o dinheiro que ele teria gastado dessa forma em esbanjar com a pequena quantidade de convidados que eles convidaram aqui".

"Ah, eu entendo." Eu disse enquanto me sentei e caminhei até a porta de vidro deslizante que ficava localizada no nosso quarto.

Olhei para fora através do vidro por um momento antes de abri-lo e sair para o pátio. O tempo estava lindo e o cheiro do mar encheu meus sentidos.

"Bella." Eu gritei, "Venha aqui quando terminar e olhe para esta vista".

"Estou aqui." Ela disse quando deslizou sob o meu braço, envolvendo os dela na minha cintura. "É tão lindo." Ela comentou quando eu a puxei para o meu lado e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"O que você quer fazer?" Eu perguntei.

"Por que nós não vamos caminhar? Ver o que este lugar tem para oferecer." Ela sugeriu.

"Parece bom para mim".

Depois que trocamos para roupas mais leves, uma vez que não tinha estado tão quente quando partimos de Seattle esta manhã, saímos do quarto. Assim que entramos no corredor nós encontramos Jasper e Alice, que estavam acabando de sair do seu quarto.

"Onde vocês estão indo?" Bella perguntou.

"Andar por aí." Alice respondeu.

"Nós também." Eu disse à minha prima. "Querem vir junto?"

"Absolutamente." Alice disse com um grande sorriso. Ela enroscou seu braço através do de Bella, levando-a pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, enquanto Jasper e eu seguimos atrás.

Nós quatro fizemos nosso caminho ao redor de todo o resort... e, cara, era enorme. Nós descobrimos que havia duas piscinas... bem, deixe-me reformular isso... havia uma piscina regular que era para maiores de 18 anos e mais velhos, e depois havia o que era chamado de _Piscina de Atividade Wailea Canyon. _Essa "piscina" incluía quatro piscinas naturais, quatro de azulejos, uma corredeira, uma piscina de Tarzan com balanço de corda, o único elevador de água do mundo, uma praia de areia, seis cachoeiras, grutas, três jacuzzis, uma piscina infantil e um bar na piscina.

Jasper e eu estávamos pulando como crianças em uma loja de doces.

"Estamos _tão_ fodidamente indo para aquela corredeira e a coisa das cordas de Tarzan amanhã." Jasper disse para mim quando nós batemos nossos punhos.

Ouvi Bella e Alice rindo atrás de nós. "O quê?" Ambos perguntamos em uníssono.

"Nada, meninos. Bella e eu vamos estabelecer um horário de brincar entre vocês dois amanhã." Alice disse provocando.

"Ah, é? Horário de brincar? Eu vou mostrar a você um horário de brincar, Pequena." Jasper disse a Alice enquanto a perseguia, pegando-a e a atirando sobre seu ombro enquanto batia na bunda dela.

Alice gritou, claramente amando a mostra de homem das cavernas que seu namorado estava lhe dando.

Bella e eu rimos enquanto eu andei até ela, jogando meu braço em torno do seu ombro, seguindo atrás deles.

Finalmente terminamos nosso passeio ao redor do resort e decidimos voltar para os quartos para um tempinho de relaxamento antes que tivéssemos de nos encontrar com Rose e Emmett para jantar em duas horas.

Quando voltamos para o nosso quarto, Bella desapareceu no banheiro enquanto eu me sentei no sofá e folheava os folhetos que tínhamos pegado no saguão das diferentes expedições pela ilha. Nós ficaríamos aqui por uma semana, então imaginamos que, pelo menos alguns dias, nós poderíamos explorar outras coisas na ilha nos arredores do resort.

"Edward?"

Olhei na direção da voz de Bella e a vi parada na porta do quarto totalmente nua! Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça, meu queixo caiu e deixei cair o folheto que eu estava olhando para o chão.

"Eu vou tomar um banho antes do jantar. Só pensei em deixar você saber." Ela disse enquanto um pequeno sorriso malicioso se espalhou em seu rosto e ela se virou, desaparecendo de volta para o nosso quarto.

Eu estava voando pela suíte mais rápido do que uma mulher de TPM perseguindo um caminhão de sorvete, tentando tirar minha roupa no processo. Eu tropecei, caindo de cara no chão quando meus pés se enroscaram no meu shorts que não saiu rápido o bastante. Isso não impediu, no entanto. Minha garota estava totalmente nua no chuveiro, claramente me provocando, e eu não estava prestes a perder essa merda.

Finalmente saí de todas as minhas roupas e cheguei ao banheiro, vendo a silhueta nua de Bella através das portas de vidro do chuveiro. Ela virou a cabeça para longe do spray de água e olhou para mim, dando-me um sorriso sedutor.

Abri a porta de vidro e deslizei por trás dela, passando meus braços em volta dela, puxando suas costas em meu peito. Deixei minhas mãos viajarem pelo seu estômago até chegarem aos seus seios. Eu os cobri em concha, massageando-os antes que eu belisquei e puxei seus mamilos. Ela gemeu, arqueando as costas, enquanto deixou a cabeça cair para o lado, assim estava encostada na frente do meu ombro.

"Babe, isso é tão bom." Ela me disse.

Ela me retribuiu dobrando-se ligeiramente para a frente, então sua bunda empurrou para trás no meu pau, balançando-a um pouco para alguma fricção fodidamente incrível.

"Bella, eu já mencionei que bela bunda você tem?"

"Hummm... bem, eu lembro de você me dizendo isso na noite passada quando eu estava arrumando minhas malas, esta manhã quando eu saí da cama, quando entrei no táxi para ir ao aeroporto, quando estávamos na fila do check-in no Aeroporto de Seattle, quando me estendi para colocar a minha bagagem de mão no compartimento de bagagem no avião, duas vezes quando nós estávamos andando com Jasper e Alice, e agora... então, sim, acho que você pode ter mencionado isso." Ela disse com uma risada.

"Espertinha." Eu rosnei no seu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo da sua orelha. "Eu não posso evitar, Baby. Sua bunda é minha coisa favorita".

"Ah, é? Na semana passada você disse que eram meus peitos, e na semana anterior que eram minhas pernas".

"Bem, maldição, Baby, isso é como perguntar a um pai para escolher qual filho é o seu favorito. Isso é ou impossível de fazer, ou ele muda a cada semana".

Bella começou a rir forte. Ela virou-se em meus braços para que estivesse me encarando. "É justo, Cullen. Eu nunca poderia escolher apenas uma coisa como minha favorita em você também".

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim quando os risos foram substituídos pela luxúria em seus olhos.

_Oh yeah! Teríamos sexo no chuveiro agora! _

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Bella e eu acordamos bem cedo, pois todos tínhamos necidido no jantar na noite passada que passaríamos o dia na piscina.

Eu estava ajoelhado no chão do nosso quarto com a minha sunga, vasculhando a minha mala à procura do meu chinelo, quando ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir atrás de mim.

"Bella," eu gemi, "você viu o meu chinelo?"

"Talvez se você desfizesse suas malas, você seria capaz de encontrar as coisas." Ela reprovou.

Eu a senti ajoelhar-se ao meu lado para me ajudar a procurar. Foi então que me virei para olhar para ela. Meu queixo caiu e fiquei imediatamente duro como pedra... mas, ao mesmo tempo, outro sentimento estava borbulhando nas minhas entranhas.

"Uh... Bella, o que você está vestindo?" Eu perguntei, tentando ficar o mais calmo possível.

Ela puxou meu chinelo para fora da mala e olhou para si mesma, confusa. "Meu biquíni." Ela disse com uma voz indicando que ela não entendeu minha pergunta.

Levantei-me e olhei para ela enquanto ela continuava ajoelhada. "Você não vai usar isso... tipo... lá fora, vai?"

"Não, Edward, isso é apenas o meu pré-biquíni. Vou fazer uma mudança de roupa antes de irmos para a piscina." Ela respondeu sarcasticamente, começando a rir quando ela se levantou.

Quando ela viu que eu estava falando sério, ela parou de rir. "Edward, qual é o problema?"

"O problema," eu disse, "é que tão gostosa como você está nesse biquíni, Linda, ele é _muito _pequenino. Cada fodedor na piscina vai ficar olhando cobiçosamente para você".

Seu biquíni... _pelo bem dos argumentos, chamaremos de fio dental o que ela usava como um biquíni... _era um biquíni preto de lacinhos. A pequena parte triangular sobre seus peitos era exatamente _isso_... minúscula, e a calcinha mal cobria sua bunda. Eu nunca tinha tido tais sentimentos conflitantes em minha vida. Metade de mim estava implorando para ela trocar para outra coisa, enquanto a outra metade de mim queria tê-lo permanentemente preso ao corpo dela para que eu pudesse olhar para ela nele o tempo todo.

Mas esse era o problema bem ali. _Eu_ queria olhar para ela nele... em particular. Eu _não_ queria algum babaca babando por ela em público.

Bella projetou seu lábio inferior em um beicinho sexy. "Mas, Baby, eu comprei este biquíni só para você".

Senti meu pau se contorcer na minha sunga.

"E, pelo que eu posso dizer," ela disse enquanto olhava para a minha proeminente protuberância, "você gosta _muito_ disso".

"Ugh, Bella. É claro que eu gosto... não, nada disso... eu _amo_ isso. Mas assim como todos os caras lá fora." Eu gemi como uma criança petulante.

"Mas eu terei você para me proteger contra todos os pervertidos desagradáveis." Ela disse enquanto passeava para perto de mim.

Ela colocou suas mãos em meu peito e olhou para mim. "Eu não me importo se alguém mais olhar para mim, Edward. Os únicos olhos que eu posso sentir queimando em minha pele são os seus".

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Bella se afundou em seus joelhos, passando as mãos pela parte de trás das minhas panturrilhas. Quando ela chegou ao fundo da barra da minha sunga, ela passou suas mãos por baixo, pela parte de trás das minhas pernas, empurrando o material com ela até que ela agarrou minha bunda.

Ela se inclinou para frente e lambeu meu pau sobre o material da minha sunga. Eu gemi audivelmente com a sensação e a visão da minha gostosa garota de joelhos na minha frente, parecendo toda fodidamente sexy.

Com suas mãos ainda em minha roupa, ela as deslizou para cima para fora da minha bunda até chegar na cintura e lentamente a puxou para baixo. Minha ereção agora doloridamente dura saltou para fora e eu observei com espanto quando a minha garota olhou para ela com fome em seus olhos. Ela envolveu sua mãozinha em torno de mim e lentamente começou a acariciar.

"Bella." Eu silvei, "Nós deveríamos encontrar todos na piscina." Como se eu realmente me importasse com essa porra naquele momento, mas eu imaginei que tentaria _agir_ como se eu me importasse jogando isso à tona.

"Pshhh." Bella disse. "Eu fui comprar os biquínis com Alice e Rosalie antes de viajarmos, e se Emmett e Jasper estão de alguma forma reagindo da maneira que você está... nós não somos os únicos que ainda estamos no nosso quarto".

Ok, bom, porque não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu poderia flutuar em uma piscina agora com meu pau ereto em atenção integral como uma espécie de porra de satélite solar.

Sedutoramente, Bella lambeu seus lábios enquanto olhava para mim através dos seus cílios fodidamente incríveis, lentamente inclinando-se e envolvendo sua boca ao redor do meu pau. Ela me tomou completamente antes de deslizar para trás e passar a língua ao redor da ponta.

Meus joelhos começaram a ceder com a sensação. Bella riu levemente, o que causou a vibração mais surpreendente ao redor do meu pênis. Eu realmente pensei que cairia, mas ela gentilmente empurrou-me para trás enquanto continuou trabalhando em mim para que eu pudesse sentar na cama.

Agora que eu não tinha a preocupação de desabar no chão, enrosquei meus dedos através do seu cabelo enquanto ela balançava para cima e para baixo, usando a sua boca e sua mão para trabalhar em perfeita harmonia juntas. Quando ela pegou a outra mão em concha e cobriu minhas bolas, eu soube que estava perdido.

"Jesus, Baby!" Eu rosnei. "Isso é tão fodidamente bom".

"Mmmmm." Ela gemeu, mais uma vez criando essa porra de vibração intensa que estava me empurrando para a borda.

Ela estendeu a mão e tirou uma das minhas mãos dos seus cabelos e a trouxe para baixo, então eu estava cobrindo seu seio. Movi o pequeno triângulo para o lado enquanto eu a massageava, então belisquei seus mamilos, fazendo-a gemer de novo... não que eu fizesse isso de propósito.

_Ha ha... quem eu estou fodidamente enganando?_

Foi esse último gemido dela que me enviou sobre a borda. "Linda, eu vou gozar." Eu sabia que ela engoliria, mas eu ainda gostava de ser agradável e dar-lhe a opção. Quando ela não se afastou, tirei minhas duas mãos dela e apertei sobre a colcha.

"Ung!" Eu gritei enquanto me liberei em sua bela boca quente. Minha garota pegou tudo como um campeão. Quando eu terminei, desmoronei de costas na cama, respirando pesadamente.

Bella se levantou com um pequeno sorriso arrogante em seu rosto. "Acho que meu trabalho está feito." Ela disse enquanto endireitou seu biquíni e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto, pegando a sacola de praia. "Pronto, Tigrão?" Ela perguntou... finalmente terminando a nossa discussão sobre o seu traje de praia.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça como o filho da puta patético e derrotado que eu era... seguindo atrás dela sabendo que ela possuía completamente a minha bunda. Eu não me senti tão mal por muito tempo porque, uma vez que nós descemos para a piscina e encontramos Em e Rose, e Alice e Jasper, ambos pareciam tão patéticos e derrotados quanto eu... seguindo atrás das suas garotas em minúsculos biquínis também, ofegando como cães no cio... o que todos nós éramos.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram passados nos divertindo ao sol. Jasper, Emmett e eu ainda tomamos umas aulas de surf, enquanto as garotas foram para a cidade um dia para fazer compras, o que terminou com as garotas rindo de nós quando retornaram. Isto foi devido ao fato de que eu tinha uma contusão no quadril de cair da prancha inúmeras vezes, a prancha de Emmett foi quebrada ao meio, e Jasper... bem, Jasper tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, já que a sua sunga de alguma forma foi sugada pelas ondas e não conseguimos recuperá-la rápido o suficiente antes que a corrente a levasse para o mar.

As famílias de Rosalie e Emmett eram incríveis também. Os irmãos gêmeos de Rosalie tinham 16 anos e constantemente armando coisas nada boas. Um dia, enquanto estávamos sentados do lado de fora no bar Tiki, Bella e eu os vimos tentando bater papo com duas garotas de vinte e poucos anos, utilizando todos os seus movimentos suaves. Foi engraçado ver o humor das garotas, mas o que foi ainda mais engraçado foi quando os dois namorados musculosos retornaram. Os rapazes correram tão rápido que eu pensei que perderia a cabeça em observá-los.

Finalmente a noite antes do grande dia chegou e era hora das respectivas festas de despedida de solteiro e solteira. Bella e eu estávamos nos preparando no nosso quarto antes de nós dirigirmos para fora separadamente esta noite.

"Então, o que vocês, tolos, planejam para esta noite?" Ela perguntou.

"Ah... nada demais. Apenas um pouco de diversão inocente." Eu provoquei.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Sim, claro que sim." Ela respondeu, mas sorriu, então eu sabia que ela não estava preocupada. "Apenas nada de strippers." Ela me disse claramente. "Rosalie vai te matar e eu realmente não estou com vontade de sentar em uma delegacia amanhã, pagando a fiança de Rosalie por assassinato, em vez de no casamento".

Eu andei por trás dela e envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, descansando meu queixo no seu ombro, olhando para ela pelo espelho do banheiro enquanto ela acabava de colocar sua maquiagem. "Nada de strippers? Que raio de festa de despedida seria essa?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela parou seu movimento e olhou para mim através do meu reflexo no espelho. "Edward..." Ela alertou.

Eu apenas ri, afastando com as mãos para cima, palmas das mãos voltadas para fora em derrota. "Ok, ok... nada de strippers. Estamos apenas indo para um bar na cidade... não um clube de strip." Eu disse a ela. "O que vocês farão?"

"Vamos jantar com as mães de Rosalie e Emmett e depois nós três e algumas primas de Rosalie vamos para um clube de dança".

Bella se virou para mim, recostando-se no balcão do banheiro atrás dela.

Eu dei alguns passos em direção a ela, colocando as mãos em ambos os lados dos seus quadris sobre o balcão. "Bem... nada de dançar com qualquer cara." Eu disse a ela enquanto levantei uma das minhas mãos e tracei meu dedo ao longo da sua clavícula, para o topo dos seus seios e no seu decote. Inclinei-me e comecei a lamber sua mandíbula até sua orelha, onde parei e sussurrei. "Você é _minha_ garota, Linda".

Bella tremeu antes de envolver seus braços em volta da minha cintura, levantando-se nas pontas dos pés e sussurrando de volta em meu ouvido. "Só sua." Ela respirou.

Inclinei-me e começamos a nos beijar. Era rápido, furioso e faminto. Corri minhas mãos para baixo em seus quadris, sobre as coxas e comecei a levantar a saia dela quando ouvimos a porta do nosso quarto voar aberta.

"Ei, idiota!" Emmett gritou. "Onde está você, fodedor? Temos uma festa de despedida para começar!"

Eu me afastei do nosso beijo e rolei meus olhos. Bella riu de mim. "Tenha um bom tempo." Ela disse. "Vamos nos encontrar com vocês mais tarde".

"Tudo bem. Divirta-se e cuide-se." Eu disse a ela seriamente.

"Awww... quão fofo você é? Eu _estarei_ segura, eu prometo. Você também." Ela disse.

Eu dei a ela um beijo rápido antes de ela se virar em direção ao espelho para terminar de ficar pronta. Dei um tapa na sua bunda para a boa medida antes de correr para fora do banheiro quando ela deu um gritinho e berrou, "Cullen, você vai pagar por isso!"

"Com prazer." Eu ri enquanto saía do quarto e encontrava Jasper e Emmett cavando em torno do nosso frigobar. "Ei, fodedores, não comecem sem mim." Eu disse enquanto caminhava para eles.

"Bem, se você parasse de tentar foder Bella no banheiro, nós não teríamos já tomado duas doses." Emmett disse enquanto segurava uma garrafinha de tequila para mim. Nós todos abrimos as pequenas tampas.

"Para a sua última noite como um homem livre." Jasper brindou, segurando sua garrafinha.

"Shhhh!" Emmett disse em um sussurro. "Você tem que dizer, 'para a sua última noite como um homem _não-casado_'. Usei a palavra _livre_ antes e Rosalie quase rasgou minhas bolas. Eu até sugeri a palavra _solteiro_, mas isso não foi bom o suficiente também porque ela tão agradavelmente explicou para mim, enquanto ela me deu uma chave de pescoço, que só porque eu não era casado, não quer dizer que eu era solteiro".

Jasper e eu dobramos de tanto rir. Como pode um cara grande, com mais de 1m90 de altura, ficar tão assustado por uma mulher que não poderia pesar mais de 50 quilos? Mas, quando Bella entrou na sala, anunciando que ela estava indo ao encontro das garotas na suíte de Rosalie, e me deu um último aviso silencioso com seu olhar sério que é melhor eu me comportar... eu entendi completamente. Maldição... éramos todos uns maricas dominados além da crença.

Depois que Bella fechou a porta, eu levantei a minha garrafa novamente e declarei: "Para a sua última noite como um homem _não-casado_!" Todo mundo gritou 'vivas' enquanto brindamos e engolimos a primeira das muitas doses da noite.

Decidimos sair, mas pouco antes de eu estar prestes a fechar a porta, Jasper se virou para mim e sussurrou: "Ei, cara... você pegou a sacola com as coisas?"

"Ah, merda! Eu quase me esqueci." Corri de volta para o quarto e peguei a sacola branca de plástico atrás do sofá e corri ao encontro dos caras no elevador.

"O que tem aí?" Emmett perguntou.

Atirei a Jasper um sorriso conspiratório e ambos dissemos, "Nada", ao mesmo tempo.

"Apenas lembrem-se... o que quer que vocês dois têm reservado para mim esta noite... eu tenho uma memória fodidamente boa, caras. E quando vocês se casarem... o pagamento pode ser uma puta de verdade." Ele disse. Mas nós todos apenas rimos... sabendo muito bem que Emmett estaria pronto para o que quer que tivéssemos planejado.

* * *

Chegamos ao primeiro bar por volta das 21hs. Não era nada muito escandaloso. Tínhamos planos para Emmett mais tarde, mas pensamos em começar simplesmente saindo e tomando algumas bebidas antes das festividades reais começarem.

Pedimos uma rodada de cervejas e três doses de tequila. Depois de tomarmos nossas doses e brindarmos novamente com nossas cervejas, sentamos ao redor conversando por um tempo.

"Então," Jasper começou, "agora que estamos longe do hotel e podemos falar livremente, parece estranho que esta é sua última noite como um homem livre?"

Emmett deu um gole na sua cerveja antes de colocá-la sobre a mesa. "Em toda a honestidade, homem... eu brinco com isso, mas eu sinto que a palavra _livre_ é realmente ultrapassada. Antes de Rose estar na minha vida, eu apenas meio que existia. Eu não era triste, ou deprimido, ou algo assim... eu apenas passava pela vida em um borrão... trabalhando, socializando, pagando contas etc. Mas no dia em que eu a conheci... tudo mudou. Ela fez tudo o que eu fiz na vida valer a pena. Até nas coisas mais banais que eu fazia havia um propósito porque elas eram feitos com ela, ou para ela. Então eu não olho para o casamento com ela como o fim da minha liberdade... Eu me sinto como se casar com ela e sabendo que ela é minha para sempre _é_ a liberdade. Eu vou casar com a minha melhor amiga".

_Uau!_ Isso foi muito profundo vindo de Emmett. Eu não pensei que ele tivesse isso nele, mas eu fiquei profundamente impressionado. Jasper e eu apenas assentimos nossas cabeças em concordância.

Mas quando eu comecei a pensar que Emmett era um verdadeiro tolo sentimental, ele soltou um arroto enorme e sorriu grandemente. "Então, quando vocês dois, fodedores, vão se acalmar?"

"Ei... não olhe para mim." Eu disse. "Bella e eu nem sequer estamos juntos há um ano. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ela é a _única_, mas nós precisamos de algum tempo para ser apenas um casal de namorados. Tivemos muito drama e estamos apenas estabelecendo-se nas coisas agora".

Nós dois olhamos para Jasper, que estava nervosamente brincando com a tampinha da sua cerveja.

"Então?" Emmett perguntou a ele.

Jasper olhou para nós e estabeleceu seu olhar em mim. "Bem... uh... eu meio que queria conversar com Edward sobre isso sozinho, mas acho que agora é um momento tão bom como qualquer outro." Ele disse.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "O que há?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem... Eu falei com o seu pai quando ele veio visitar no Natal, mas eu também queria falar com você. Já que o pai verdadeiro de Alice morreu quando ela era muito jovem, e você e Carlisle são os homens na vida dela, eu queria pedir a sua permissão para a mão de Alice em casamento".

Fiquei ali sentado, atônito. "Uau, Jasper, é realmente agradável da sua parte fazer isso. É claro que você tem a minha bênção. Eu nunca vi Alice mais feliz do que ela tem sido desde que conheceu você e eu sei que você a trata muito bem. Eu ficaria honrado em ter você como um membro da minha família".

Levantei-me e Jasper e fiz a coisa do meio abraço de homens antes de me sentar de volta.

"Eu já tenho o anel dela. Eu estava pensando em pedi-la antes de irmos embora daqui".

Eu apenas sorri e segurei a minha garrafa de cerveja para tilintar com a dele.

"Isto é simplesmente lindo, homem." Emmett disse enquanto fingia chorar. Quando ele terminou com o seu pequeno desempenho, ele olhou para nós em sua forma normal e disse, "Agora que oficialmente cresceu uma vagina em mim depois dessas conversas que acabamos de ter, podemos ver alguns peitinhos?"

Jasper e eu cuspimos a cerveja que tínhamos acabado de dar goles toda sobre nós quando começamos a rir.

"Nós _não_ estamos autorizados a ir para um clube de strip-tease hoje à noite," eu disse a ele, "mas nós temos uma noite muito divertida planejada para você." Nós todos nos levantamos, jogamos algum dinheiro em cima da mesa, e saímos para o resto da noite.

* * *

Quando entramos no táxi no final das nossas festividades de despedida de solteiro, peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem para Bella.

**Hey, B, onde vocês estão? - E **

Depois de alguns minutos, o meu telefone soou.

**Estamos no salão do hotel. - B **

**Ok... estamos chegando. - E **

Eu estava muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ser capaz de operar a maquinaria pesada... vulgo, meu celular... vendo que eu estava muito perdido. Emmett estava sentado na frente do táxi, saindo da janela, dando sinal de jóia para pessoas aleatórias na rua enquanto passávamos, dizendo-lhes que os amava.

O taxista não parecia nada perturbado, o que Jasper e eu achamos histérico, considerando o que Emmett estava vestindo.

Chegamos na frente do nosso resort e saímos do táxi. Jasper e eu tivemos que evitar que Emmett abraçasse um velho casal que parecia aterrorizado com a visão de um cara grande, musculoso vindo na direção deles bêbado, cantando _All the Single Ladies, _da Beyoncé, e vestido como uma aberração da natureza.

"É sua despedida de solteiro." Expliquei para eles enquanto eu tentava conter minhas risadas. O homem simplesmente começou a rir enquanto sua esposa girou sobre os calcanhares, transportando o cara na direção oposta.

"Onde está minha mulher?" Emmett explodiu.

"Ela está no salão do hotel." Eu disse a ele enquanto nós o guiávamos na direção certa.

Assim que entramos no salão de espera o segurança levantou a sobrancelha para nós, antes de dar risadinhas e balançar sua cabeça. Ele nem sequer se preocupou em verificar nossas identidades.

Quando chegamos dentro, todos nós começamos a procurar ao redor pelas garotas.

"Rosalie! Onde está você, Baby?" Emmett gritou.

"Ah. Meu. Deus!" Ouvi Rosalie gritar muito alto.

Nós olhamos na direção da sua voz e vimos as três garotas olhando para nós com suas bocas abertas escancaradas.

Imediatamente, Bella e Alice irromperam em acessos de riso histéricos, enquanto Rosalie ficou lá parada mortificada.

"Emmett McCarty... o que, em nome de Deus, você está vestindo? E onde diabos estão suas calças?"

Emmett fez um pequeno rodopio para mostrar sua roupa, que consistia de uma saia de grama de hula hula e um top de coco de sutiã.

"Você gosta, baby?" Ele perguntou enquanto fizemos nosso caminho até a mesa delas.

Neste ponto, Alice e Bella estavam rindo tanto que Alice se levantou rapidamente e correu para o banheiro dizendo que mijaria nas calças.

"Você tem algo debaixo disso?" Rosalie perguntou para Emmett, que agora estava sentado ao lado dela, tentando dar uns amassos nela, enquanto ela estava com a mão no rosto dele, afastando-o.

Emmett se inclinou e moveu um pouco da grama da sua saia para fora do caminho. "Eu tenho minha cueca, Baby." Ele respondeu, enquanto tentava se inclinar e lamber o rosto dela.

"Onde diabos estão suas calças?"

Inclinei-me para a sacola branca e a joguei sobre a mesa, batendo Emmett na cabeça.

"Elas não combinavam exatamente com a roupa." Ele disse a ela sério. "Elas entraram em confronto com o meu sutiã." Ele disse quando deu batidinhas no seu top de coco.

Rosalie tentou manter uma cara séria antes que ela também explodiu em um ataque de risadas que contagiou todos nós.

Depois que Alice voltou e deslizou para o assento ao lado de Jasper, nós relatamos a nossa noite para as garotas. Levamos Emmett para um luau que era destinado apenas para homens. Teve todos os típicos malabarismos de fogo, e garotas com saias de grama dançando a Hula, mas era um pouco mais ousado do que o seu típico luau familiar. Bella olhou para mim e levantou seu olhar, mas antes que eu levasse um tapa, Emmett falou eloquentemente por Jasper e eu.

"Não se preocupem... não houve exibição de peitinhos, mas eles fizeram a dança um pouco mais sedutora do que aquela merda que ensinaram às meninas Brady quando elas foram para o Havaí no _The Brady Bunch__*****_. Eddie e Jasper ajeitaram as coisas para que eu fosse uma parte do show. Eles até me compraram esta roupa que caberia em mim." Ele olhou para Rosalie, "Você é tão bonita".

_*The Brady Bunch: seriado americano de comédia, sobre uma grande família misturada, exibida de 1969 a 1974. No Brasil foi conhecida por 'A Família Sol-Lá-Si-Dó'._

Rosalie começou a rir de novo antes de ela se levantar e estender a mão para Emmett. "Venha, meu pequeno Garota Hula. Precisamos dormir um pouco. Temos um grande dia amanhã".

Emmett se levantou e pegou Rosalie, fazendo-a gritar, enquanto eles fizeram o seu caminho para fora do salão.

"Ei, Linda." Eu disse quando me virei para Bella que estava aconchegada no meu lado. "Vocês, garotas, se divertiram esta noite?"

"Bem, obviamente não tão divertido como vocês três, mas _tivemos_ um bom tempo." Ela arrastou.

"Você está bêbada?" Perguntei a ela divertido.

"Mmmm... talvez um pouquinho." Ela disse, acompanhando com seu sinal indicador de embriaguez... um soluço.

Ela inclinou-se para que pudesse sussurrar no meu ouvido... bem o que ela achava que era um sussurro... ela realmente gritou. "Edward, vamos lá em cima. Tenho uma surpresa para você".

Jasper e Alice romperam o beijo para olhar para nós... claramente atingidos... ouvindo Bella 'sussurrar' para mim, já que ela estava tão calma e discreta.

"Ok, Baby, vamos." Eu ri, pegando a mão dela e a levando para fora do salão.

Chegamos à suíte e Bella me puxou para o quarto. Ela empurrou-me para a cadeira no canto e me disse para sentar e esperar ali por ela. Em seguida, ela desapareceu no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Inclinei-me para o lado e estendi a mão, empurrando a porta de vidro deslizante aberta para que pudéssemos obter uma brisa. Uma vez que fiz isso, sentei-me de volta e descansei minha cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira, fechando os olhos, apreciando o cheiro do mar fluindo através da porta de tela em nosso quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente ouvi o som clicando da porta do banheiro abrindo, então eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar. A porta estava entreaberta, mas a luz estava apagada por dentro. Eu vi a mão de Bella deslizar e correr contra a parede externa da porta do banheiro, onde ela cegamente procurou, e encontrou o interruptor da luz. Ela diminuiu as luzes e puxou sua mão de volta para dentro. Eu ainda não podia vê-la, mas estava intrigado quanto ao que ela estava fazendo, então eu me inclinei para a frente em minha cadeira, descansando meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos e meu rosto nas palmas das minhas mãos, esperando para ver o que ela faria. Sua mão espiou novamente, desta vez segurando um pequeno controle remoto. Ela o ergueu, clicando em um botão, e o som da música sensual começou a tocar. Quando ela mais uma vez levou a mão para dentro da escuridão do banheiro, eu abri um sorriso... realmente intrigado quanto ao que estava por vir.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu completamente e Bella saiu, descansando as mãos sobre ambos os lados do batente da porta. Ela estava ali parada em um espartilho de cetim preto, combinando com calcinha preta com uma cinta liga presa que estava segurando as meia-calças pretas na metade das coxas, e saltos altos pretos.

Dizer que meu queixo bateu no chão seria um eufemismo. Meu pau endureceu instantaneamente, agarrando o meu zíper. Ele queria sair... agora.

"Linda... o que é isso tudo?" Eu disse quando cuidadosamente enrolei minha língua de volta para a minha boca a partir do chão.

"Bem..." ela disse com uma voz sensual, "como você disse antes... o que seria uma despedida de solteiro sem uma stripper? E mesmo que esta fosse a despedida de solteiro de Emmett, eu ainda gostaria de ter certeza que meu homem consegue o que ele quer".

Minha boca caiu no chão novamente com a realização do que ela estava dizendo. _Minha garota faria um strip-tease... para mim! Puta merda! _

"Você pode querer ficar confortável, Baby," ela sussurrou, "porque você está em um show".

Engoli forte e recostei-me lentamente na cadeira, ficando confortável. O ritmo lento da música sexy que ela tinha escolhido enchia o quarto enquanto Bella deu dois passos sedutores para o quarto. Ela parou onde estava e virou-se para a cama, onde ela se agarrou a um dos postos de cama. Enquanto nunca tirava os olhos de mim, ela deslizou para o chão com os pés ainda firmemente plantados no chão, até sua bunda roçar no tapete e ela subiu de volta até uma posição ereta.

Ela então se virou para que suas costas estivessem contra o poste, imitando o mesmo movimento de antes, só que desta vez ela foi para a frente. Uma vez que ela estava de pé novamente, ela saiu dos seus saltos e caminhou lentamente em minha direção com a batida da música, e quando ela chegou a mim, ela dobrou-se na cintura, descansando as mãos nos meus joelhos. Seus peitos estavam praticamente derramando pela parte superior do espartilho. Eu levantei o meu olhar lentamente do seu peito para os seus olhos, lambendo meus lábios.

Bella moveu lentamente seu rosto para o meu e exatamente quando eu pensei que ela me beijaria, ela inclinou a cabeça para a direita, parando sua boca a centímetros do meu ouvido.

"Edward?"

"S... s... sim." Eu gaguejei.

"Você gostaria de uma dança no colo?"

Ela puxou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás de modo que ela estava olhando para mim... mas tão perto do meu rosto que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente contra minha pele. Eu queria muito beijá-la, mas, em vez disso, eu disse sufocado, "Sim, por favor".

Ela apenas sorriu antes de se levantar ereta novamente e se virou de modo que agora a sua bunda perfeita estava bem na frente do meu rosto.

"Eu acho que preciso me livrar destas meias incômodas." Ela disse para mim por cima do seu ombro.

Ela inclinou-se novamente na cintura e desfez as meias da cinta liga, rolando-as para baixo pelas suas pernas belamente bronzeadas até que estivessem fora. Ela as jogou por cima do ombro, então pousaram em mim. Em seguida, sem aviso prévio, ela sentou no meu colo e recostou-se, de modo que suas costas foram empurradas contra o meu peito. Ela esfregou sua bunda apertada no meu pau, fazendo o meu pau duro doer para ser liberado dos limites da minha calça.

Instintivamente, levantei minhas mãos para agarrar seus peitos, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer contato, ela segurou minhas mãos nas dela e me olhou por cima do seu ombro.

"Nuh-uh," ela criticou de forma divertida, "nada de toques." Ela cuidadosamente colocou ambas as minhas mãos sobre os braços da cadeira, dando-lhes um pequeno aperto antes de ela soltar e continuar seu deslizamento no meu colo.

Mais uma vez, ela sedutoramente subiu para os seus pés quando levou suas mãos às costas, e eu assisti com admiração enquanto ela lentamente abria cada gancho do seu espartilho. Depois que o último gancho foi desfeito, ela virou o rosto para mim, segurando o espartilho com as mãos. Quando fez contato visual comigo, ela balançou seus quadris lentamente de um lado para outro enquanto o puxou para longe do seu corpo, descartando-o para um canto do quarto.

Eu estava agora completamente em modo ofegante. Ela estava tão fodidamente gostosa dançando sensualmente para mim. Ela estava parada em nada além da sua calcinha e isso estava me matando porque eu só queria tocá-la, mas eu não tinha permissão.

Ela se aproximou de mim, montou no meu colo e afundou-se, rudemente agarrando o meu cabelo e puxando minha cabeça para trás de modo que eu estava olhando para ela. Ela esfregou sua boceta no meu colo, quebrando momentaneamente do personagem quando ela choramingou sobre o atrito que a minha ereção estava dando a ela através do tecido frágil da sua calcinha.

Meus dedos estavam cavando o estofamento da cadeira onde eu estava segurando tão forte que meus dedos estavam brancos, tentando desesperadamente não ir contra as regras dela por tocá-la.

Ela esticou para trás e colocou as mãos sobre os meus joelhos, arqueando as costas no processo, e quando seus peitos chegaram a poucos centímetros do meu rosto, eu me perdi. Eu não conseguia mais segurar. Levantei-me rapidamente, pegando Bella desprevenida. Envolvi meus braços seguramente ao redor da sua cintura, enquanto suas pernas e os braços instintivamente envolveram ao meu redor.

Eu bati meus lábios nos dela, sufocando o protesto que ela estava prestes a me dar sobre arruinar o fim do seu strip-tease, mas eu não me importei. Ela tinha acabado de me excitar além da crença e eu não conseguia mais ficar sentado e assistindo como um espectador.

Eu nos encaminhei para a cama, onde eu a sentei. Eu rapidamente tirei minha roupa antes de subir, enquanto ela escorregou para o centro do colchão e deitou-se. Enrosquei meus dedos na barra da calcinha dela, mas parei para olhar para ela.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para mim com igual desejo.

"Bella... esse foi o melhor strip-tease particular e dança no colo que um cara poderia algum dia conseguir, mas eu quero ser capaz de remover a última peça da sua roupa." Eu disse a ela enquanto lentamente puxei sua calcinha para baixo.

Uma vez que estava fora, eu a atirei por cima do meu ombro e me inclinei sobre ela, de imediato tomando seu mamilo em minha boca. Suas costas arquearam para fora da cama quando eu me mudei para o outro. Ela estava gemendo e tremendo sob o meu toque. Suas mãos voaram ao meu cabelo, onde ela enroscou seus dedos entre meus cabelos.

Eu acalmei meus movimentos e olhei para ela antes que ela finalmente percebesse que eu não estava fazendo nada e espiou abrindo os olhos para olhar para mim. Eu sorri para ela antes de virá-la de repente, fazendo-a gritar.

Eu a puxei até que ela estava de quatro e manobrei meu corpo, então eu estava ajoelhado diretamente atrás dela, esfregando-me em sua bunda.

Inclinei-me ligeiramente na cintura, trazendo meus braços em torno dela, assim uma mão poderia apalpar seus peitos, enquanto a outra deslizou pelas suas costelas para a barriga, até que eu cheguei à terra natal. Deus... ela estava tão fodidamente molhada. Comecei lentamente a circular seu clitóris com meus dedos enquanto inclinei-me ligeiramente para trás, alinhando-me com sua boceta apertada.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei antes de prosseguir.

"Ung." Ela resmungou: "Estou _muito_ totalmente bem, Baby".

Uma vez que essas palavras foram proferidas por ela, eu escorreguei para dentro por trás, fazendo a sua cabeça cair baixo e repousar na cama enquanto ela gemia. Eu deslizei para trás lentamente, mas empurrei de volta para dentro dela um pouco mais forte na próxima vez. Ela estava gemendo da maneira mais sexy.

"Mais forte, Baby." Ela disse.

Puxei meu peito para cima e agarrei seus quadris antes de bater de volta dentro dela. Bella soltou um gemido alto enquanto eu continuava bombeando para dentro dela com vigor. Eu vi quando ela trouxe uma das suas mãos de volta para começar a tocar-se _lá em baixo_!

Da nossa posição eu não conseguia ver a mão dela, mas sabendo que a minha garota estava se tocando enquanto eu dava a ela por trás encheu meu corpo inteiro com tal excitação que eu estava emitindo os sons mais animalescos.

"Oh, Deus, Edward, isso é tão bom." Ela estava batendo sua bunda para trás para encontrar minhas estocadas. "Oh, baby... eu vou gozar!" Ela gritou.

Ela apertou ao redor de mim, suas contrações apertadas me trazendo mais perto da minha própria libertação enquanto eu continuei minhas deliciosas penetrações nela.

Depois de mais algumas estocadas, eu finalmente parei, liberando tudo o que tinha dentro dela. Eu desabei sobre ela, e nós dois caímos sobre os nossos lados. Eu a puxei de volta para mim, de conchinha nela enquanto gentilmente massageava seus seios e beijava seu pescoço. Quando sua respiração começou a um ritmo mais normal, ela se virou, me encarando. Ela estendeu a mão e correu os dedos sobre meu rosto, inclinando-se para me beijar. Ela deslizou sua língua na minha boca e nós nos beijamos profundamente, mas lentamente, recebendo o imenso amor e atração que sentimos um pelo outro.

Quando finalmente nos afastamos, ficamos apenas deitados, olhando um para o outro por alguns momentos. Eu me inclinei na direção dela e beijei a ponta do seu nariz, em seguida, um casto e rápido beijo em seus lábios, antes de inclinar-me para trás para olhar para ela.

Finalmente, eu sentei-me e saí da cama, rapidamente desligando a música e as luzes. Deixei a porta da varanda aberta para que pudéssemos desfrutar a brisa e o som das ondas. Quando voltei para a cama, Bella já estava debaixo das cobertas e eu deslizei por detrás dela, passando os braços em volta dela antes de puxá-la em meu peito.

"Eu te amo, Linda." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo, Baby".

* * *

O dia seguinte foi um pouco agitado, para dizer o mínimo. Bella saiu do nosso quarto logo que acordamos de manhã para se juntar a todas as senhoras no spa. Elas passariam o dia recebendo tratamentos faciais, massagens, arrumando o cabelo e maquiagem para o casamento.

O pai de Emmett contratou massagens para todos os homens também, mas tivemos o nosso no quarto de Emmett e Rosalie, para que não esbarrássemos com as garotas por acidente. Rosalie não queria que Emmett a visse antes do casamento, então o hotel nos acomodou dessa forma.

Após todas as nossas massagens terminarem, nós almoçamos no quarto. Como nenhum de nós tinha muito a fazer em termos de ficar pronto, nós descansamos por aí, com um par de cervejas e fumando alguns bons charutos que o pai de Rosalie tinha obtido de alguma forma de Cuba. Ele até permitiu que os irmãos mais novos de Rose dessem uma tragada, com a promessa de que não contariam à mãe deles, e todos rimos e zombamos deles quando eles começaram a engasgar e tossir.

O casamento era para começar às seis horas em ponto, por isso às quatro e meia Jasper e eu fomos até os nossos quartos para tomar banho e nos vestir.

Depois que terminei de arrumar o meu cabelo na sua usual desordem sempre indomável que Bella gostava de chamar de 'cabelo de sexo', peguei meu paletó do smoking e me dirigi para o quarto de Jasper. Quando entrei no quarto dele, eu o ouvi praguejar da direção do quarto. Entrei no quarto e o vi lutando com a sua gravata borboleta.

"Cara... você vai deixá-la toda amassada." Eu disse a ele quando entrei e o virei para me encarar para que eu pudesse amarrá-la para ele.

Depois que estava bem amarrada e Jasper me agradeceu, decidimos ir até a capela.

A capela era pequena e branca, situada no topo de uma colina com vista para o oceano. Quando olhei pela porta da frente, vi que no final do corredor, ocupando toda a parede do fundo, havia uma enorme janela de vidro que oferecia uma vista magnífica sobre o oceano.

Emmett andava de um lado para o outro nervosamente, enquanto Jasper e eu tentávamos acalmá-lo o melhor que podíamos. Nós sabíamos que não era o tipo de nervosismo que acompanhava os pés frios, mas o nervosismo de não estragar seus votos, e o nervosismo de finalmente ver Rosalie.

O organizador do casamento se aproximou de nós e disse a Emmett que Rosalie e as garotas estavam vindo agora, então que ele deveria acompanhar seus pais até o altar e tomar seu lugar na frente do altar.

Jasper e eu demos tapinhas nas costas de Em antes de vê-lo desaparecer para dentro com seus pais em cada lado dele. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, deixando Jasper e eu sozinhos, voltamos nossa atenção para longe da capela, na direção do hotel, onde vimos Rosalie, seus pais, Alice e Bella atravessando o gramado.

Jasper e eu congelamos no lugar, diante da visão de Rosalie linda em seu belo vestido de casamento, seguida por nossas garotas, que estavam segurando sua cauda, elas mesmas de tirar o fôlego.

Rosalie estava usando um vestido branco sem alças que se ajustava ligeiramente até os quadris, onde deflagrava um pouco. Seus cabelos estavam puxados para cima em um coque.

Alice e Bella estavam vestindo vestidos curtos sem alças rosa pálido, que tinham o que parecia ser delicadas penas por toda a metade inferior*****. O cabelo de Bella estava solto, em grandes ondas suaves que estavam atualmente soprando em torno dela enquanto ela fazia seu caminho para perto de mim.

_*Fotos dos vestidos da Rose, Alice e Bella: http:/ i195. photobucket. com/ albums/ z55/ PaulineAH/ WeddingParty. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Quando ela finalmente fez contato visual comigo, dei a ela um sorriso torto, fazendo-a corar um pouco antes de ela voltar a sorrir para mim.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao local onde estávamos parados, bem em frente às portas da capela. Jasper e eu demos um beijo na bochecha de Rosalie, dizendo-lhe como ela estava deslumbrante. Eu, então, apertei a mão do pai dela e beijei sua mãe, antes de passar por eles para pegar a mão da minha garota depois que ela e Alice terminaram de alisar a cauda de Rose.

"Você está deslumbrante, Linda." Sussurrei para ela.

"Você não está tão ruim também." Ela me disse quando tocou o bolso do paletó do meu smoking.

Ela ajeitou a flor que eu tinha presa lá antes de descansar as mãos contra o meu peito. Olhei em seus olhos por um momento antes de me inclinar e dar-lhe um beijo rápido.

A porta da capela abriu um pouco e o organizador do casamento, Trey, escorregou para fora. De acordo com Bella, que cochichou no meu ouvido, Trey era fabuloso em uma espécie do tipo "dois punhos para cima em formação de Z"._Pense em Damon Wayans e David Alan Grier de "In Living Color"__*****__._

_*__In Living Color__: série de televisão produzida pela FOX. A série lançou carreira para alguns artistas como Jim Carrey, Chris Rock, entre outros._

"Estamos prontos para a festa nupcial?" Ele perguntou a Rose.

"Eu acho que sim." Rose respondeu antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e sorrindo para nós quatro.

Nós todos balançamos a cabeça, deixando-a saber que estávamos prontos, antes de Trey abrir a porta para a mãe de Rosalie, fechando-a atrás dela. Ela foi então seguida por Alice e Jasper. Ele a fechou atrás deles e começou a contar... quando ele chegou a vinte, perguntou a Bella e eu se estávamos prontos.

Estendi meu braço para Bella, e ela enlaçou o dela no meu enquanto segurava seu buquê na outra mão. Sorrimos um para o outro antes de Trey abrir novamente a porta para que pudéssemos andar pelo corredor.

Música suave tocava quando nos dirigimos pelo corredor. Havia janelas em cada lado do ambiente que estavam abertas para permitir a brisa flutuar para dentro. O cheiro de flores e água salgada encheu o cômodo. Exatamente em frente a nós, pudemos ver o pôr do sol através da água, no horizonte. Quando Bella e eu chegamos ao final do corredor, nós nos separamos, ficando na frente do altar dos nossos respectivos lados.

Eu estava atrás de Jasper, que estava atrás de Emmett. Em estava movendo de pé para pé... nervosamente se contorcendo em antecipação. A música que estava tocando lentamente desapareceu antes da marcha nupcial tomar seu lugar. Todos na platéia, que estiveram sentados, levantaram-se e encararam o fundo da capela. As portas duplas se abriram, revelando Rosalie e seu pai. Os movimentos nervosos de Emmett pararam de repente enquanto ele olhava para sua noiva. Rose e seu pai lentamente começaram a fazer o seu caminho até o altar e notei Emmett rapidamente enxugando uma lágrima que tinha começado a cair pelo seu rosto.

O momento era esmagador. As palavras que Emmett tinha falado para Jasper e eu na noite anterior tocavam uma e outra vez em minha mente. Olhei para Bella e a vi limpar suavemente uma lágrima feliz e sentimental dos seus olhos antes de levantar o olhar para encontrar o meu. Eu sorri para ela e ela retornou calorosamente. Nenhum de nós pôde quebrar a ligação enquanto olhávamos profundamente nos olhos um do outro.

Rosalie finalmente chegou à frente, onde seu pai a entregou para Emmett antes de tomar seu assento. Quando os dois viraram para encarar um ao outro no altar, na frente do pastor, os dois estenderam suas mãos e limparam as lágrimas do rosto um do outro.

Durante todo o resto da cerimônia, fui de assistir Rose e Emmett, a olhar para Bella. Ela era tão linda que eu não podia tirar os olhos dela por mais de alguns segundos de cada vez. Ela partiria das risadas, para limpar os traços de lágrimas, para olhar de volta para mim e encarar também.

Uma vez que a noiva e o noivo foram declarados marido e mulher e tinham se beijado, todos começamos a bater palmas. Eles fizeram o seu caminho de volta pelo corredor para a porta da frente da capela, enquanto Bella e eu estávamos finalmente nos juntando novamente, atrás de Jasper e Alice para fora.

Todos fomos em direção à praia para tirar algumas fotos de casamento antes de nos dirigirmos para o coquetel e recepção que seriam realizadas ao ar livre. Mesas cercavam uma pista de dança de madeira no meio da área ao ar livre com vista para a praia e oceano. Uma vez que o DJ começou a tocar a música, eu peguei Bella e a girei em torno dela. Eu a mergulhei para baixo enquanto plantava um grande beijo em seus lábios à espera. Ela riu contra a minha boca enquanto eu lentamente a trouxe de volta até uma posição ereta. Ela passou as mãos até meu peito e ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto eu passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, puxando-a bem apertada para mim. Dançamos juntos ao lado de Jasper e Alice, conversando com eles enquanto dançávamos.

A recepção foi muita diversão, muita comida, bebida e música. Quando Alice pegou o buquê de Rosalie, virei-me e pisquei para Jasper, o que ele retornou dando tapinhas no bolso do seu paletó com a mão. Quando levantei minha sobrancelha para ele curiosamente, ele apenas sorriu e se virou.

A noite avançou e, depois de dançar muito, encontrei-me sentado em nossa mesa, rodeado por Jasper e Alice, um grupo de primos de Emmett e Rosalie, e Bella no meu colo. Estávamos todos conversando e rindo e aproveitando o final da festa.

Após cerca de uma hora nós meio que rompemos em nossas próprias conversas. Movi o cabelo de Bella para fora de um ombro e comecei a colocar pequenos beijos nela até o pescoço.

Seus ombros estremeceram ao contato e pequenos arrepios espalharam ao longo da sua pele.

"Ei, Linda, você quer ir para um passeio na praia?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado para que pudesse me olhar por cima do ombro.

"Uh huh." Ela respondeu. "Isso soa perfeito".

Nós nos levantamos e eu estava prestes a dizer a Jasper e Alice que estávamos indo embora, mas eles já tinham ido. Então eu peguei a mão de Bella e descemos as escadas que levavam até a areia. No último degrau, enrolei a barra da minha calça e ajudei Bella a remover sua sandália prata de salto com tiras, que ela segurou em uma mão enquanto pegava a minha mão na outra.

Caminhamos perto da água, permitindo que as ondas atropelassem nossos pés. Ficamos em silêncio durante a maior parte da caminhada, apenas curtindo o som do mar e o calor do ar para estimular os nossos sentidos. Depois de um tempo eu soltei a mão dela e envolvi meu braço em volta do seu ombro, puxando-a para mim enquanto beijava o topo da sua cabeça. Ela deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura e se aninhou em mim à medida que continuamos a andar.

De repente, Bella parou de andar. "Edward... olhe." Ela disse quando apontou para a praia.

Meus olhos seguiram seu dedo enquanto eu vi através da escuridão a silhueta de um cara abaixado em um joelho diante de uma mulher.

"Aquele cara deve estar propondo." Ela disse baixinho, claramente feliz e emocionada de estar presenciando o momento.

Eu sorri, sabendo exatamente quem era. Sabendo que eu estava presenciando um momento tão especial na vida da minha priminha realmente tomou conta de mim, e antes que eu soubesse, senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. Bella olhou para mim com curiosidade.

"Edward, você está bem? Espere um minuto," ela disse, olhando rapidamente para as duas pessoas na praia, "são Alice e Jasper?"

Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri e assenti. "Jasper pediu-me ontem à noite a minha permissão para pedir a Alice para se casar com ele." Eu disse a ela.

Sua mão voou para a sua boca e seus olhos começaram a brotar em lágrimas.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Perguntei a ela, não tendo certeza se ela estava feliz ou triste.

Ela deixou cair suas mãos e colocou os braços de volta ao redor da minha cintura, olhando para mim enquanto as lágrimas continuaram a cair pelo seu rosto. "Estou mais do que bem. Estou tão feliz por todos nós. Cada um de nós está em pontos diferentes em nossas vidas, mas todos nós estamos exatamente onde devemos estar... e estamos todos muito felizes. Eu não poderia pedir por mais nada." Ela me disse.

Estendi meus braços e coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto, usando meus polegares para enxugar suas lágrimas. Ela se inclinou, colocando a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu passei meus braços em torno das suas costas e a abracei mais perto de mim enquanto a água continuava a correr sobre os nossos pés.

Enquanto estávamos ali em silêncio, comecei a pensar sobre onde eu estava na minha vida. Eu sabia que era realmente abençoado. Um dos meus melhores amigos acabou de se casar com sua garota, minha prima estava ficando noiva do meu outro melhor amigo, que era um cara que a tratava melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado, e eu estava morando com a garota dos meus sonhos. Fazendo uma vida juntos, movendo em uma direção definida para o nosso futuro.

Eu com certeza não sabia muito sobre a vida. Eu, infelizmente, sabia muito bem que as coisas podem mudar num piscar de olhos, e a vida como você conhece pode mudar de direção em um instante. Mas havia uma coisa da qual eu estava certo... sem sombra de dúvida. Eu soube, ali e então, que era apenas uma questão de tempo agora antes de Isabella Swan se tornar Isabella Cullen.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu me diverti muito com esse capítulo, principalmente com Emmett vestindo a saia de hula e o top de coco. E esse finalzinho, quando será que Isabella Swan vai se tornar Isabella Cullen?_

_Pessoal, é o seguinte... restam apenas 5 capítulos e 1 cena extra para essa fic terminar... eu viajo no dia 23 de junho e, consequentemente, fico uma semana sem conseguir postar nada... Portanto, a minha idéia é terminar essa fic antes do dia 23/06, mas isso depende de vc´s! Se vc´s deixarem bastante reviews, posto o próximo cap. no domingo!_

_Então... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**# Bella POV #**

"Existem mais caixas, Bells? Ou nós acabamos?" Jasper perguntou, enxugando o suor da testa com as costas da mão enquanto saía do armário da minha sala de aula.

Rapidamente escaneando a minha sala agora vazia, estéril, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Nosso trabalho está terminado aqui. Ou devo dizer que o _seu_ trabalho está terminado aqui. Muito obrigada, Jas, por me ajudar a arrumar as caixas ridiculamente pesadas. Eu estava ficando com uma hérnia apenas observando você." Eu ri, batendo no seu ombro com o meu.

O último dia de escola finalmente tinha chegado... mais um ano sob o meu cinto de professora. Outra classe se foi, e espero que eles estejam mais educados e mais sábios do que quando entraram pela primeira vez nos limites da minha sala.

O ano escolar havia literalmente voado e meu estado emocional atual em relação ao ano passado fodidamente bagunçado era impressionante. Em junho passado, eu tinha estado tão insensível, eu mal consegui passar pelas últimas semanas de aula. Era como se eu fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente desde então. Eu estava praticamente flutuando sobre uma nuvem, exceto que eu definitivamente não estava vendo a vida passar por mim em um borrão. Em vez disso, eu tinha um forte senso de controle sobre ela e eu estava em êxtase que eu estava realmente vivendo minha vida do jeito que eu desejava. Por que eu não estaria? Eu estava morando com meu namorado, o amor da minha existência, contente com o meu trabalho, e eu tinha o conjunto mais notável de amigos leais e amorosos que se possa imaginar.

Tendo sido fortemente vinculada corpo, mente e alma a Edward e emocionalmente a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper, alguém pensaria que eu precisava de um pouco de espaço para respirar... algum tempo _meu, _para não perder o senso próprio antes de me sentir sufocada, ou presa. No entanto, esse não era o caso.

Eu nunca me senti tão autoconfiante e livre em toda a minha vida. _Então é isso o que a felicidade verdadeira é…_

Sorrindo dos meus pensamentos, algo brilhou uma vez e outra diante dos meus olhos, quebrando-me do meu transe sonhador. Eu pisquei e percebi que era Jasper acenando com a mão na minha frente.

"Ei, aonde você foi agora?" Ele riu.

"Lugar nenhum. Só pensando o quão feliz eu estou e como vou sentir falta da minha turma." Eu suspirei. Sim, embora eu tivesse recebido as crianças de comportamento desafiantes, eu ainda consegui alcançar a todos e cada um deles em sua própria maneira. Eu sentia-me orgulhosa disso.

"Ok, agora o calor está realmente fazendo você delirar. Você vai sentir falta da sua turma? Sério, você se esqueceu que éramos amigos de livro e eu tinha conseguido conhecer o seu diabinho razoavelmente bem?" Ele estava realmente espantado com as minhas palavras quando me puxou para a porta e para o corredor. "Certo, vamos. Alice está esperando com seu coquetel comemorativo em homenagem a nós, então vamos seguir em frente. Eu não quero manter a minha noiva esperando." Jasper deu um grande sorriso cheio de dentes.

Ele era adorável. Desde que Jasper tinha pedido Alice em casamento no Havaí há alguns meses, ele se alegrava ao se referir a Alice como sua noiva ou quase esposa. É claro, o rosto de Alice iluminava ao seu novo apelidinho. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por eles, considerando que eu tinha testemunhado a sua relação de amizade desde o início.

Imaginar Edward me chamando de sua esposa enviava arrepios de excitação por todo o meu corpo. Ele era... o homem a quem eu estava destinada a estar até o dia em que eu morresse... mesmo na minha pós-vida. Eu sentia isso em cada fibra do meu ser, que ele era, sem dúvida, feito para mim.

A velha Bella teria se encolhido e zombado com o pensamento, considerando todo o tumulto e inferno em que Jake tinha me colocado. Deus, eu estive tão malditamente amarga, tão fechada à idéia de vincular-me a alguém algum dia novamente. No entanto, eu tinha irrevogavelmente mudado para melhor ao longo deste ano letivo... e eu devia isso tudo ao meu Edward. Ele era a minha vida, meu tudo, meu para sempre. Abracei este fato, esperando, além de toda esperança, que Edward realmente se sentisse da mesma maneira. Não me interpretem mal, eu não estava duvidando do meu homem, mas ajudar Rose a planejar o casamento do seu sonho e ser uma parte importante do seu dia monumental fez meus sonhos de solidificar a minha ligação com Edward diante de Deus e todos os nossos entes queridos mais saliente... dançando na vanguarda da minha mente.

Talvez fosse uma questão de tempo... quem diabos sabia. Eu não encheria a minha cabeça com fantasias loucas, ou expectativas devassas. Edward me amava... eu sabia que, sem sombra de dúvida, ele estava muito feliz comigo. Aquele homem tinha passado pelo seu próprio inferno pessoal ao perder Tanya. Ele havia morado com ela e quis construir uma vida com ela. Merda, Edward deveria tê-la _pedido em casamento, _mas ele nunca conseguiu essa chance porque ela morreu de forma muito trágica.

Uma minúscula parte de mim estava cética de que ele jamais me pediria para casar com ele porque isso só traria à tona uma memória extremamente dolorosa, corrompendo seus pensamentos tanto que ele nunca quereria pensar em pedir a mão de alguém em casamento novamente. Edward tinha provado para mim uma e outra vez que ele estava investindo no nosso relacionamento e que seu amor por mim era incondicional, por isso não havia dúvidas a respeito da longevidade do nosso relacionamento. No entanto, eu era um pouco incerta de que jamais seria levado ao próximo nível por causa de suas cicatrizes emocionais.

No entanto, eu absolutamente não permitia que esses pensamentos me engolissem, me arrastando para a escuridão da qual eu tinha acabado de sair a menos de um ano atrás.

**~ O o o O ~**

Fiel à sua palavra, ao entrar no apartamento de Jasper e Alice, aquela pequena duende nos cumprimentou com margaritas em honra a mais um ano escolar passado com sucesso. Todos os anos, Alice cozinharia um jantar temático para nós, em reconhecimento às nossas carreiras de professores. Você pensaria que Alice era uma mãe coruja do jeito que ela sorria com orgulho enquanto recordávamos os últimos dez meses com os nossos alunos, enquanto comíamos tacos.

"Bella, eu devo guardar alguns tacos para o meu primo?" Alice questionou quando começou a limpar a mesa da nossa saborosa refeição.

Instantaneamente, eu me levantei para ajudá-la. Eu não a deixaria limpar sozinha depois de tomar seu tempo em preparar o jantar para nós. "Nah, não se preocupe, Ali. Edward não volta para casa esta noite, acho que não".

"Uau, sério? Esta não é a terceira noite desta semana que ele trabalha em uma jornada dupla?"

"Yeah. Ele está trabalhando tão duro ultimamente. E com o início do verão, um monte dos caras que têm famílias gosta de tirar suas férias nesta época do ano. Então, ele tem se oferecido para cobrir os seus turnos." Eu disse, encolhendo meus ombros.

Pelas últimas semanas, Edward tinha estado trabalhando turnos extras a qualquer momento que ficassem disponíveis e porque ele estava tão disposto a terminar tantas horas lucrativas quanto pudesse, ele era sempre a primeira pessoa a quem perguntavam. No início, um pensamento fugaz penetrou em minha cabeça de que Edward estava ficando cansado de ficar ao redor de mim o tempo todo e que ele precisava de algum espaço.

Essa linha de pensamento foi rapidamente esmagada quando a lâmpada acendeu no meu cérebro. Desde o retorno das festas de casamento, Emmett e Edward abandonaram os serviços de escritório e dirigir o caminhão, significando que eles tinham recebido autorização médica dos seus médicos de que estavam fisicamente prontos e aptos a entrar em ação e combater incêndios novamente. Eu tive uma suspeita furtiva de que o meu namorado queria trabalhar todas essas horas extras porque ele estava roendo um bocado para sair em uma chamada de fogo real, colocando-se no centro de perigo. Sim, eu sabia que era a natureza da besta e que ele tinha de bom grado escolhido esta profissão heróica, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tinha que necessariamente gostar nem um pouco.

Não querendo causar tensão em nossa relação por expressar os meus medos, soando como um disco quebrado, eu decidi que discutir sobre isso era inútil. Eventualmente, eu teria que parar de pensar que toda vez que Edward entrasse em um prédio em chamas, ele não voltaria para fora em um pedaço. Eu sabia que ele era muito bom em seu trabalho, mas era difícil eu acreditar que ele não ficaria gravemente ferido novamente. Eu sabia que se eu alguma vez comentasse isso com Edward, ele me acusaria de não confiar que ele estava tomando todas as precauções disponíveis para manter-se fora de perigo.

Foi aí que meus pensamentos perturbadores me deixaram em conflito. Os bombeiros eram heróicos e abnegados. Eles tinham que sacrificar sua segurança a fim de salvar os outros, se necessário, cuidando das suas necessidades e os devolvendo à segurança. Mas quem estava cuidando destes bombeiros enquanto eles estavam rebentando pelas portas, subindo e descendo escadas de incêndio e literalmente andando através de chamas ardentes, certificando-se que todos foram contabilizados e não esquecidos? Quem estava olhando de cima e resgatando aqueles bravos homens e mulheres, vendo que _eles_ saíram de uma estrutura incendiando intactos? É por isso que eu tanto amava como odiava o que Edward fazia para viver... e isso me fazia sentir horrível porque tem que ser um tipo especial de pessoa para ser um bombeiro. Como eu poderia ter sentimentos de ódio sobre uma profissão que eu tanto admirava?

"Bem, eu certamente espero que ele não esteja trabalhando dobrado no aniversário dele. Ainda estamos decididas a fazer um jantar especial para Edward em seu apartamento?" Alice perguntou, sua voz aumentando uma oitava. Alice era _toda_ sobre a comemoração de aniversários.

Meus dentes afundaram no meu lábio inferior nervosamente quando comecei a responder à minha querida amiga. Ela não gostaria nada disso. "Sim... sobre isso. Uh, Edward me disse esta manhã que decidiu trabalhar em seu aniversário. Eu vou levar para ele alguma comida pronta se ele for colocado em algum tempo livre para um pequeno jantar de aniversário".

Com o canto do meu olho, eu notei que a boca de Alice estava escancarada com o choque e seus olhos estavam tentando queimar buracos na minha cabeça para que eu olhasse para ela. Ao invés de encontrar seu olhar, acabei de colocar os pratos sujos na máquina de lavar e depois me movi para a sala de jantar para limpar a mesa.

É claro que Alice me seguiu, sua voz um indicador claro de que ela não estava tão satisfeita com seu primo. "O que há de errado com ele, Bella?" Ela disse alto. "É o aniversário dele, pelo amor de Cristo! Por que ele não quereria passar em casa com a gente... ou mesmo em casa sozinho com você?"

"Sei lá, Alice. Perguntei-lhe se era porque ele não queria que a gente fizesse uma grande confusão sobre o seu dia, mas ele jurou que não era. Ele alegou que apenas sentia que devia estar trabalhando tanto quando podia porque queria recuperar o tempo perdido devido ao acidente meses atrás. Como eu posso discutir com isso?"

Ficando ereta novamente, eu encarei minha amiga e dei a ela um pequeno sorriso, meus olhos implorando para ela não ficar com raiva de Edward. O rosto de Alice ainda era duro, mas um olhar contemplativo misturou com seus traços com raiva, enquanto ela estava diante de mim na extremidade oposta da mesa de jantar com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Claro que você pode argumentar com isso." Ela começou. "Bella, parece que ele nunca está por perto quando ele tem a opção de estar em casa relaxando e passando tempo com a gente... com _você_. Ele está escolhendo trabalhar em vez de você, você não vê isso? Por que você não está chateada com isso? Eu entendo que ele quer trabalhar em algum incêndio enorme novamente, mas isso não significa que ele tem de aceitar _todas_ as ofertas fora do horário que são dadas a ele. Tem que _haver_ mais nisso".

Alice fez uma careta, torcendo as sobrancelhas juntas em pensamento. Ela estava realmente afetada por isso e ela estava começando a me fazer sentir como se eu tivesse sido complacente demais com Edward e não realmente perguntado _por que _ele escolheu trabalhar tanto. _Ugh!_ Ela estava plantando uma semente de dúvida, fazendo a temperatura do meu corpo aumentar enquanto o medo de que Edward queria alguma distância de mim começou a rastejar na minha cabeça como uma nuvem negra aparecendo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça como se essa ação apagasse a negatividade. Fiz meu caminho até onde Jasper estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV na sala e quando ele notou a minha presença, ele olhou para mim. Dando-me um sorriso parecendo triste, ele não disse nada quando deu um tapinha na área próxima a ele, convidando-me para sentar. Isso me fez sentir um pouco desconfortável quando me sentei.

_Jasper sabe o motivo real __por que Edward está trabalhando sem parar? Edward admitiu que ele pode não querer viver mais comigo? _

Alice estava andando de um lado para o outro atrás de nós, resmungando para si mesma. Ela olhou para o teto, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

"Al, por favor, pare de pensar tanto em Edward e venha assistir algum programa de TV com a gente." Jasper suspirou.

"Querido, eu estou apenas tentando entender o meu primo." Alice respondeu, ouvindo o pedido do seu noivo para se aconchegar ao seu lado.

Debruçando-se sobre Jasper, ela disparou mais perguntas para mim. Ela parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, mas eu poderia dizer que ela ainda estava chateada. "Bella, vocês dois estão passando por dificuldades financeiras?" Ela perguntou delicadamente, a leve pena atada em sua voz.

"O quê? Alice, não temos quaisquer problemas de dinheiro. Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de me perguntar isso." Eu zombei, um pouco ofendida que ela pensasse no pior.

"Ele começou a jogar, ou algo assim? Ele menciona que quer ir para Las Vegas, ou Reno? Ele realmente está indo trabalhar, ou ele está jogando cartas com os rapazes na casa de alguém?" _Bem, agora ela simplesmente está ficando um pouco louca sobre isso! Ela seriamente acha que Edward tinha algum problema de jogo e que ele estava acumulando uma quantidade enorme de dívidas?_

Rindo da sua teoria ridícula, Jasper entrou antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta. "Querida, sério? Você honestamente acha que Edward tem um problema de jogo? Eu acho que você está lendo coisas demais nisso e você precisa deixar passar. Talvez Edward queira trabalhar mais porque ele se sente inadequado se ele não mostrar a todos no quartel que ele está cem por cento curado... que seu corpo e sua mente podem lidar com isso. Eu sei que Emmett se sente assim às vezes".

"Sim, mas Emmett não está trabalhando tantas horas extras quanto Edward." Eu falei.

Agora _eu_ estava pensando muito sobre isso. _Obrigada, Alice!_ Talvez Jasper estivesse certo... talvez Edward estivesse se sentindo como se ele não estivesse aguentando o peso suficiente pelos seus irmãos. Talvez isso não tivesse nada a ver comigo, afinal. _Deus, eu esperava que sim._

"Meu primo sempre foi cuidadoso com seus gastos. Edward pode ser bastante protetor às vezes. Bells, você tem notado quaisquer grandes somas de dinheiro sendo retiradas da sua conta?" Nossa, agora Alice estava soando como uma maldita investigadora criminal.

"Alice..." Jasper suspirou suavemente, mas ele não continuou a falar.

Revirei meus olhos e ri. "Edward e eu temos uma conta conjunta para unir nosso dinheiro para despesas como aluguel, contas de serviços públicos e mantimentos. Ainda temos as nossas próprias contas separadas para todo o resto. Olha, eu entendo que você está chateada com Edward porque ele não tem estado ao redor tanto, mas, por favor, pare de tentar chegar a teorias da conspiração que deixam o meu namorado como um chantagista com um problema sério de jogo".

"Oh, Deus." Alice murmurou quando colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

"O que é isso?" Jasper virou-se para Alice, envolvendo o braço apertado em torno dela.

Alice olhou para ele, seus olhos vidrados de repente um pouco quando ela fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas com os dedos em movimentos circulares. "E se o meu primo está envolvido com outra mulher e ele está apenas fingindo trabalhar essas horas extras quando na verdade ele está com ela?" Ela teorizou baixinho, a cabeça inclinada para o seu colo.

_"O quê?"_ Jasper e eu ficamos boquiabertos ao mesmo tempo, nossos olhos arregalados em descrença.

Oh, inferno, não... ela simplesmente _não_ vai lá! Posso não ter conhecimento da verdadeira razão pela qual Edward estava trabalhando até os ossos, mas sobre o que eu estava certa era do seu amor e compromisso comigo e ao nosso relacionamento. Alice tinha definitivamente naufragado. Ela estava agindo de forma tão irracional que essa conversa precisava terminar... agora! Suas suposições frias e falta de tato me deixaram irada, eu seriamente queria dar um soco na mandíbula dela só para que ela calasse a boca.

Jasper atirou-se do sofá, levando sua pequena companheira perturbada com ele. Tomando Alice pela mão com um pouco de força, assustando-a de volta do planeta em que ela estava vivendo atualmente, ele se dirigiu a ela de forma autoritária, como se estivesse repreendendo um dos seus alunos.

"Certo, isso é o suficiente de você. O que está errado com você? Como você pode dizer algo tão insensível... tão falso à sua melhor amiga assim? É de Edward que você está falando, e ele definitivamente _não_ é o tipo que vai flertando com alguma mulher qualquer pelas costas de Bella".

Alice apenas piscou para ele, seus lábios selados juntos. Eu esperava que Jasper assustasse algum sentido nela. Ele não estava zangado, eu só acho que ele estava tão estupefato quanto eu estava com as situações que Alice estava trazendo à tona.

Jasper fechou os olhos, deixando escapar um longo suspiro antes de voltar sua atenção para mim. "Nós estaremos de volta - eu tenho que falar algum sentido com a minha quase esposa aqui. Por favor, não vá a lugar algum".

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça, completamente perdida sobre como até mesmo responder. Eu sabia que Alice estava tentando resolver um mistério, mas, francamente, eu realmente não achava que havia um mistério a ser decifrado. _Você tem que amá-la pelo seu entusiasmo, no entanto. _

Toda essa conversa sobre Edward estava me fazendo sentir sua falta terrivelmente. Senti minha resolução escorregar enquanto eu pescava meu celular do meu bolso, considerando mandar uma mensagem para Edward para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Por que Alice tem que saltar para conclusões tão loucas assim? Por que parecia como se ela não tivesse absolutamente nenhuma fé em seu primo, automaticamente pensando o pior, infectando assim minha mente com preocupação? Agarrando meu celular na minha mão, eu decidi que deixaria Edward em paz, pois ele estava trabalhando.

Olhando fixamente para algum estúpido reality show na TV, minha cabeça estava nublada com um pensamento particular, decorrente do que Alice tinha dito. _E se Edward está realmente vendo alguém do outro lado? Seria fácil mentir sobre trabalhar em um turno de hora extra, especialmente se Emmett não estivesse trabalhando._

Não, eu não começaria a viajar por esse caminho, pois isso só causaria problemas graves se eu começasse a me tornar uma namorada desconfiada e neurótica. Edward me amava e era isso.

Suspirando, corri minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto quando Alice e Jasper reapareceram. Agora Alice tinha algum sorriso pateta no rosto dela enquanto olhava em minha direção, deixando-se cair ao meu lado. Sorri levemente, sacudindo a cabeça para a minha amiga muito estranha. Eu baguncei o topo da sua cabeça com meus dedos enquanto ela atirou-me o mais peculiar olhar sonhador.

"Está se sentindo melhor, Ali? Jasper agitou a loucura para fora de você?" Eu sinceramente acreditava que Jasper devia ter prometido a ela algum favor sexual em troca do seu silêncio e encerramento da nossa discussão pela forma como ela estava radiante. O sorriso dela era contagiante, então eu não pude evitar lançar a ela um sorriso meu. Eu não queria discutir e ficar irritada com Alice.

"Sim." Ela respondeu. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ela começou a falar novamente, suas mãos cobrindo as minhas. "Escute, eu realmente sinto muito, Bella. Não era minha intenção dizer nada doloroso e fazer você se sentir péssima por Edward. Eu só queria algumas respostas para você porque eu me importo... e, bem, agora que eu tenho a re-..." Ela parou rapidamente, não terminando a sua explicação.

Olhando fixamente para Alice, eu decidi que estava cansada demais para decifrar o estranho código verbal de Alice. Então, olhei para Jasper, que apenas deu de ombros, folheando os canais da TV com o controle remoto.

"Ele ama você, Bella." Alice afirmou com convicção.

"Hum... sim, estou ciente disso".

"Não, ele _realmente_ ama você... tipo, muito." Ela assentiu com a cabeça como se estivesse tentando me convencer de que ela estava falando a verdade.

"Eu sei e eu o amo muito também, razão pela qual suas teorias foram tão chocantes, ainda que malditamente divertidas ao mesmo tempo".

Alice jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto me trouxe em um aperto. "Oh, Bella, você não tem idéia de como isso me faz feliz!"

"Ok, estamos bem aqui? Porque eu gostaria de ter mais algumas margaritas." Jasper disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha em nossa direção.

"Sim, por favor, vamos beber um pouco mais." Eu ri enquanto tentava descascar a minha amiga de cima de mim.

Sim, Alice era uma ave estranha.

**~ O o o O ~**

O som do meu celular tocando em minha mesa de cabeceira me acordou com um sobressalto. Eu atirei para cima, esfregando os olhos e inclinando-me para verificar a hora no meu despertador.

_Quem diabos está me __ligando às duas horas da manhã? _

Pegando meu telefone na minha mão, eu vi o nome que eu tinha esperado nunca ter que ver a esta hora.

_Rosalie_.

Instantaneamente, o medo e o pavor incendiaram cada terminação nervosa no meu corpo, minha pele formigando enquanto as cenas mais horríveis passavam diante dos meus olhos como uma apresentação de slides assustadora que não desligaria.

Logo depois que Emmett e Edward tinham conseguido uma autorização médica completa para poder voltar a trabalhar em uma capacidade normal, Rose e eu rapidamente elaboramos um plano porque nós nunca ficaríamos no escuro sobre o paradeiro dos nossos homens quando eles saíssem para uma chamada de incêndio novamente. Ficamos tão emocionalmente marcadas por aquela noite terrível porque nós estávamos literalmente no escuro. Não sabíamos nada e tivemos que esperar até que seus colegas estivessem prontos para nos dar alguns pedaços de informações sobre o acidente.

Então Rosalie e eu nos aproximamos de Tyler sobre se tornar nosso informante, por assim dizer. Ele estava hesitante no início porque eles realmente não deveriam divulgar qualquer informação sobre as chamadas que recebiam até terem o ok para fazer isso. No entanto, quando nós explicamos a ele o que era não saber uma maldita coisa sobre o que aconteceu com nossos entes queridos enquanto estavam deitados em uma cama de hospital ligados às máquinas, IV e em coma, ele cumpriu com o nosso simples pedido imediatamente, afirmando que ele quereria que alguém deixasse sua namorada saber os detalhes se algo acontecesse com ele.

Nosso sistema de comunicação funcionava com eficácia. Sempre que Tyler estava trabalhando tanto com Edward como com Emmett, ou ambos, ele mandaria uma mensagem para Rosalie com os detalhes importantes de cada incêndio que eles receberam chamadas. Não importava se ele estava ou não na expedição, ou dirigindo o caminhão, ele honraria o nosso favor.

A única coisa que implorei e insisti era que ele nunca dissesse uma palavra sobre o nosso acordo para Edward ou Emmet. Eles definitivamente descontariam em Tyler e eles não ficariam extremamente satisfeitos com nós duas por checá-los enquanto eles trabalhavam, como se nós não confiássemos que eles poderiam lidar com seus empregos.

Felizmente, a maioria das chamadas foram as falsas como, um alarme de incêndio aleatório disparando, ou reclamações de cheiro de gás. Às vezes, eles realmente tiveram que apagar um incêndio, mas ficamos aliviadas que eram pequenos, em vez de chamas enormes.

Infelizmente, esse não era o caso esta noite.

"Rosalie? O que aconteceu?" Eu tentei manter o meu nível de voz, tentando não exagerar.

Ela estava fungando, o que significava que ela esteve chorando.

_Merda. __Isso não é bom. _

"Bella... oh, Deus... é um alarme cinco um. É uma casa residencial. Tyler disse que, pela aparência das chamas, o fogo começou no porão. Em e Edward estavam no primeiro caminhão dos bombeiros a responder... e nenhum deles era o motorista".

_Porra._ Pelo menos quando um deles era o motorista, eles não tinham que sair do maldito caminhão. Eles, obviamente, tinham que sair agora.

Meus ouvidos começaram a tocar enquanto a minha pulsação batia rapidamente. As lágrimas chegaram à superfície e levou apenas segundos para elas descerem pelo meu rosto. Eu fiquei quente e tonta lembrando que Edward e Emmett tinham sido aqueles a investigar o porão do prédio abandonado do incêndio que ocorreu no que parecia ser uma vida passada.

"Você está bem? Você quer alguma companhia?" Meu lábio tremia muito e havia um caroço enorme plantado em minha garganta, fiquei espantada que eu pudesse falar.

"Puxa, eu adoraria isso, mas o que acontece se adormecermos no sofá de novo como fizemos da última vez, com todos os nossos lenços úmidos espalhados ao redor? Nós quase fomos pegas por Emmett".

"Bem, que tal nós apenas ligarmos periodicamente uma para a outra, se sentirmos que precisamos de apoio? Obviamente, se Tyler alertar você para qualquer outra coisa, ligue-me. Vou deitar no sofá para que eu possa ouvir Edward quando ele chegar. Ele vai simplesmente assumir que eu adormeci vendo televisão outra vez".

"Boa idéia, vou fazer o mesmo." Rosalie exalou ruidosamente. "Bella... Eu estou com medo".

"Eu sei, Rose. Eu também." Minha voz rachou, o que abriu as comportas para as minhas emoções ainda mais.

"Shh... está tudo bem. Eles vão ficar bem. Nossos rapazes são fortes e sabem o que estão fazendo. Eles virão para casa para nós... certo?" Rose arrulhou suavemente através do telefone. Ela estava tentando nos fazer sentir melhor, tentando parecer confiante, mas nós duas estávamos incertas.

"C-certo. Vamos pensar em coisas boas, ok? Você me liga no momento em que você ouvir alguma coisa, Rosalie." Eu solucei para a minha amiga igualmente aflita.

"Sempre, Bella. Te amo".

"Amo você também. Bons pensamentos, Rose... lembre-se." Sussurrei o meu pedido para ela antes de desligar o telefone.

Forcei-me a sair da cama, cambaleando pelo corredor no escuro enquanto fui para o sofá e me deitei, segurando o telefone no meu peito. Agarrando o controle remoto, liguei a TV em um canal aleatório, colocando o som no mudo. Eu não queria ouvir nada além do som do meu coração batendo rapidamente, cada batida contra o meu peito oferecendo um mantra silencioso que os rapazes chegassem em casa e ilesos.

_... __e com suas memórias intactas. _

No momento em que ouvi o mais leve som de tilintar de chaves tentando destrancar a porta, eu pulei diretamente para cima em uma posição em pé e meu celular caiu no chão com um baque alto. Meus movimentos rápidos me deixaram tonta, fazendo-me balançar. Eu não tinha idéia de que horas eram, mas o apartamento ainda estava bastante escuro, de modo que o sol não tinha chegado ainda.

Quando ouvi a porta abrir, eu corri tão rápido quanto meus pés me levariam até a porta, praticamente deslizando sobre o piso de madeira. Fui recebida com um pouco de resistência quando tentei escancarar a porta. Quem quer que estivesse do outro lado havia abandonado a maçaneta enquanto eu a estava puxando em minha direção, o que resultou em eu tropeçando para trás. Quando consegui meu senso de orientação de volta, levantei minha cabeça e me deparei com os mais devastadoramente belos olhos verdes.

"Edward?" Eu respirei. Eu não podia me mover. Eu precisava que ele falasse para que eu soubesse que ele era real.

"Baby? O que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora?" Ele foi se aproximando e eu ainda não podia me mover. Meus olhos estavam lançando em todas as direções, fazendo a varredura do comprimento de seu corpo, verificando se há alguma lesão. Então meus olhos abriram caminho para o seu lindo rosto e eu notei que ele parecia um pouco corado e seu cabelo estava molhado. Ele deve ter tomado banho no quartel antes de vir para casa.

"E-eu adormeci no sofá e ouvi você abrindo a porta. Isso me assustou." Eu ainda era incapaz de encontrar a minha voz.

"Ah, me desculpe, Linda." Ele disse em uma voz calma e profunda, enquanto se virou para fechar a porta. Fechando o pequeno espaço entre nós, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. Sua mão cobriu o lado do meu rosto, a sensação da sua mão grande e forte sacudindo-me de volta à vida. Pisquei em reconhecimento, refletindo o seu movimento de cabeça.

"Hey. Voce está bem?" Ele perguntou, acariciando seu polegar ao longo da minha bochecha.

Por alguma razão, eu não lhe respondi. Eu realmente me senti como se eu estivesse sonhando e eu estava com tanto medo que se eu falasse eu acordaria sozinha. Então, eu só olhei para os seus olhos extasiada com a sua presença.

"Bella?" Edward chamou minha atenção mais alto.

"O quê?"

"Bella, você está me assustando. Baby, você está bem?" Ele colocou as duas mãos nas laterais do meu rosto, parando ereto para que ele pudesse realmente me avaliar.

"Você disse meu nome. Você sabe quem eu sou?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Claro que eu sei quem você é. O que aconteceu, Bella? O que deixou você tão assustada?" Edward estava além de preocupado neste momento. Sua voz soava tão preocupada e apreensiva que tudo que eu queria fazer era envolver meus braços com força ao redor dele, aninhá-lo contra o meu peito e nunca mais largar.

"Um incêndio... houve um incêndio esta noite. Você estava lá e eu estava com medo... muito medo." Eu botei pra fora, começando a chorar baixinho.

"Por favor, não chore, Linda. Eu estou aqui agora." Edward se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios na minha testa e começou a limpar gentilmente as minhas lágrimas.

Fechando meus olhos, eu respirei profundamente, absorvendo seu cheiro fresco de sabão.

"Você está a salvo... e você se lembra de mim." Eu respirei, um sorriso contente se formando em meus lábios.

Edward soltou um suspiro profundo e me puxou para um abraço apertado. Instantaneamente, enlacei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura... exatamente como eu queria fazer. "Oh, minha Bella. Sempre se preocupando demais. O que aconteceu antes foi um acidente infeliz e estou curado agora. Você sabe que eu sempre encontraria o meu caminho de volta para você, não importa o que aconteceu comigo. Eu fui testado naquela teoria... e eu lutei por você. Eu sempre vou lutar por você. Eu nunca desistirei".

Levantei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse dar uma boa olhada nele, fazendo-me afastar um pouco. "Eu amo você, Edward." Eu sorri, aliviada que o meu cara realmente estava bem e realmente na minha frente.

"Eu também te amo, minha doce menina".

As mãos de Edward estavam de volta embalando meu rosto quando ele se inclinou para escovar seus lábios contra os meus. A sensação dos seus lábios capturando os meus enquanto seus dentes mordiscavam delicadamente e os puxava inflamou tais sentimentos de desejo que eu precisava de mais. Inclinando minha cabeça para o lado, eu abri minha boca para aprofundar o beijo. No instante em que nossas línguas dançaram juntas, a energia subiu por todo o meu corpo. Minhas mãos enfiaram pelo seu cabelo enquanto eu o puxei para o mais perto que ele poderia conseguir. Edward gemeu em resposta e a sensação de sua ereção longa e dura contra a minha coxa só me estimulou ainda mais enquanto eu descaradamente me esfregava contra ele.

As mãos de Edward percorreram o comprimento das minhas costas quando ele começou a trilhar beijos de boca aberta atrás da minha orelha e para baixo ao lado do meu pescoço. Agora foi a minha vez de gemer. Tinha sido muito tempo desde que nós fomos íntimos por causa de Edward trabalhando o tempo todo, então eu sabia que não precisava de um monte de preliminares antes de eu estar pronta para ser consumida por ele. Eu já estava dolorida e extremamente molhada.

Quando as mãos de Edward seguraram firmemente minha bunda, eu sabia que ele estava pronto também. Pulando levemente, minhas pernas envolveram ao redor da sua cintura enquanto ele firmemente me segurou e começou a fazer o seu caminho para o nosso quarto. Nenhum murmúrio sussurrado de 'eu senti sua falta' era necessário... o derramamento frenético das nossas roupas e a maneira como ele deslizava para dentro e fora de mim com tanta força que fez as pontas dos meus dedos curvarem, foi prova suficiente de que tínhamos uma necessidade insaciável um do outro.

Edward me mostrou exatamente o quanto ele sentia minha falta, adorando o meu corpo bem devagar... com a sua língua, suspendendo-me em uma nuvem orgásmica infinita. Tomando meu tempo, eu o trouxe até a borda e de volta com a minha constante além de atraentes bombeadas e com as brincadeiras sem fim da minha língua. Quando eu finalmente tinha tomado toda a sua dureza suave em minha boca, deixando a cabeça do seu pau bater no fundo da minha garganta, Edward agarrou o cabelo na minha nuca enquanto permitiu-me mostrar o quanto eu o desejava. E quando ele encontrou sua libertação, meu nome saiu da sua língua como se fosse uma oração sagrada cheia de sentimentos de reverência e devoção.

Fizemos amor mais uma vez pela manhã, antes de cairmos em um sono profundo. Quando acordei cinco horas depois, Edward se foi. Ele estava trabalhando... de novo.

**~ O o o O ~**

Uma semana depois, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e eu surpreendemos Edward e os caras que estavam trabalhando no plantão no quartel com o jantar. Era 20 de junho, aniversário de Edward, e apoiando com Alice, eu não achava que estava certo que Edward passaria seu dia longe de nós. Decidimos levar a festa até ele. Desnecessário dizer que ele ficou muito feliz, já que ele estava de tal humor edificante. Até mesmo seus companheiros de quartel estavam mais alegres do que o habitual, provocando Edward sobre algum tipo de piada interna que, aparentemente, o resto de nós não foi informado. Edward tomaria as brincadeiras inofensivas no tranco, sorrindo amplamente enquanto serpenteava seus braços em volta de mim e nunca me soltava. Até mesmo meus amigos ficaram muito felizes ao meu redor ultimamente, o sentimento tão contagiante que eu não poderia deixar de estar excessivamente feliz também.

Quando chegou a hora de abrir todos os presentes, nós mudamos para a área da sala de estar. Edward me puxou para o seu colo, ocasionalmente roubando beijos de mim enquanto ele alegremente rasgava o papel de embrulho dos seus presentes.

Ele deixou o meu presente por último e, quando abriu, seus olhos se iluminaram quando ele levantou os dois pedaços de papel para todo mundo ver.

"Bilhetes de avião para Chicago... para agosto? Mas como você..."

"Edward," Alice interrompeu, "não é doce da parte de Bella planejar umas mini férias na mesma época que Jasper e eu vamos visitar seus pais para procurar locais para a nossa recepção de casamento?" Alice disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se ela estivesse tentando transmitir algo silenciosamente para o seu primo. Eu não entendi, mas decidi não questionar o seu tom.

"Sim, Alice me disse que queria a minha ajuda e de Rose no planejamento do seu casamento. Então, já que será em Chicago, eu liguei para a sua mãe para perguntar se ela não se importaria de quatro pessoas a mais ficarem na casa dela. Claro, Esme disse que _sim_." Eu disse calmamente. Eu esperava que ele não ficasse chateado que meu presente era visitar seus pais.

"Eu não posso esperar para ver a cidade e fazer compras ao longo da _Magnificent Mile_." Rosalie jorrou.

"Além disso, não poderíamos perder esta viagem pelo mundo." Opinou Emmett, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça para Edward.

"Veja, meu caro Eddie, não vai ser ótimo que estaremos todos lá juntos ao mesmo tempo?" Alice bateu palmas e até soltou um pequeno _guincho._

_Uau, eu não posso acreditar que meus amigos estão tão animado__s. Eu estou também, mas não é como se estivéssemos saindo em férias pela Europa, ou algo assim. _

"Bem, Alice, é certamente muito... conveniente que todos nós ficaremos na casa dos meus pais." Edward respondeu, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

Eu cutuquei o ombro de Edward para chamar sua atenção. "Você não quer ir?" De repente senti-me mal por pensar que talvez eu deveria ter falado sobre a viagem com ele primeiro.

"Claro que eu quero ir, Baby. Eu adoraria voltar para lá com você. Sem falar que eu não vejo meus pais desde o Natal." Os lábios de Edward formaram um sorriso torto e eu derreti. "Obrigado, Bella. Você fez o meu aniversário muito especial".

"De nada. O prazer foi meu." Eu sorri, inclinando-me para pressionar os meus lábios contra os dele.

Edward curvou os dedos em minha cintura, segurando-me com força. Ele trouxe sua boca perto do meu ouvido, seu hálito quente me fazendo cócegas enquanto ele sussurrava, "Linda, quando eu chegar em casa mais tarde esta noite, o prazer vai ser todo _meu_".

**~ O o o O ~**

Três semanas depois, em uma sexta à noite, eu estava ansiosa para uma noite agradável e romântica com o meu namorado, com quem eu não tinha sido capaz de passar tempo de qualidade ultimamente. Edward ainda estava trabalhando em turnos dobrados mais frequentemente do que nunca. Eu tentei não deixar isso me incomodar, mas eu não podia esquecer essa sensação na boca do estômago que algo estava fora. Eu não queria tornar-me uma namorada irritante e paranóica que inevitavelmente o afastaria, por isso optei por ficar em silêncio e dar suporte.

Edward percebeu que eu sentia sua falta terrivelmente às vezes... eu disse a ele que sim, mas ele ainda continuava sem uma explicação plausível. Não é como se eu estivesse perdendo a minha confiança nele, mas como eu poderia realmente acreditar que ele me amava e queria estar comigo quando ele não tinha gastado tempo suficiente sozinho comigo em três meses? Eu tentei ser compreensiva, escondendo a minha decepção por isso e ocasionalmente saindo com Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice. Era como nos velhos tempos, eu sendo a quinta roda e tudo... e esquecendo sobre manifestar a minha preocupação para eles. Claramente eles estavam optando por defender Edward, rejeitando o meu raciocínio, afirmando que Edward estava trabalhando muito duro para provar a si mesmo... blá, blá, blá... mesmo que ele tenha sido aceito na irmandade, ele ainda era um homem inferior na cadeia de comando, já que ele não estava lá por um ano inteiro ainda... blá, blá, blá... não se preocupe, isso não vai durar para sempre...

_Blá, blá, blá._ Eu estava perdendo a paciência a um ritmo alarmante, e eu explodiria a qualquer momento.

Como eu não trabalhava durante os meses de verão, eu tinha um monte de tempo livre para fazer o que eu quisesse. Quando Alice abriu sua loja há alguns anos atrás, eu tinha oferecido os meus serviços durante minhas férias de verão para ajudar Alice com o seu inventário de outono. Nós normalmente passaríamos pela sua nova coleção da linha da temporada que tinha sido enviada para sua loja. Ela esboçaria e criaria seus designs e depois teria uma equipe em Los Angeles que ajudaria a transformar seus desenhos em papel em artigos de vestuário real, já que Alice ainda estava tentando se ramificar e não poderia lidar com tudo sozinha. Eu ajudaria a resolver através das suas expedições, verificando as roupas para qualquer falha de fabricação, e passaria a roupa. Alice colocaria os preços e penduraria, deixando-as prontas para a exposição e venda.

Nós teríamos uma explosão ficando acordadas até tarde juntas, bebendo algum vinho, conversando enquanto trabalhávamos. Às vezes nós até dormiríamos lá, mas nós não nos importávamos. Então, eu me senti meio mal quando eu tive que cancelar meus planos para ajudar Alice. Eu disse a ela que viria sobre a primeira coisa da manha de sábado, que eu precisava desse encontro na sexta-feira com Edward para me reconectar com ele.

Infelizmente, Edward tinha outros planos.

Vestindo o meu vestido de verão mais bonito rosa sem alças, eu tive a certeza de prender o meu cabelo para cima para mostrar tanta pele quanto possível. Edward amava quando o meu pescoço e ombros estavam expostos. Sorri para o pensamento quando ouvi meu homem entrando em nosso apartamento.

Andando até ele, passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e me estiquei para dar-lhe um beijo. "Hey." Eu disse suavemente.

"Oi, Baby." Ele se afastou de mim um pouco para que pudesse correr seus olhos sobre mim. "Uau, você está linda. Deixe-me apenas tomar um banho rápido e então nós podemos sair".

Quinze minutos depois Edward saiu do nosso quarto... usando as mesmas roupas que ele usava mais cedo hoje - suas roupas de trabalho. Ele não havia tomado banho também. Ele estava no telefone falando em voz baixa e na hora que ele chegou a mim, ele fechou o telefone, encerrando a conversa.

Seu rosto estava tão arrependido que eu tive que desviar o olhar. Tive a sensação do que ele diria. Meu estômago estava em nós.

Ele pegou minha mão na sua, enquanto seu polegar acariciou delicadamente meus dedos. "Uhm, Bella? Sou necessário no quartel para cobrir Mike. Você se importaria se adiarmos o nosso encontro até amanhã, ou domingo?" Ele perguntou, um pouco hesitante, devo acrescentar.

Bem, era isso. Eu tinha finalmente chegado ao meu ponto de ebulição. As animadas borboletas no meu estômago tinham se transformado em um enxame de marimbondos raivosos tentando seu caminho para fora do meu corpo, não se importando com quem ou o que fosse picado pelo caminho.

_Suficiente é fodidamente o suficiente!_

Arranquei minha mão da dele como se o seu toque tivesse me queimando... e não de maneira boa. Meu rosto ficou quente e eu podia sentir o rubor ao longo do meu peito, a raiva aparecendo através das minhas veias.

"Na verdade, sim, eu me _importaria_, muito!" Eu fervi.

O rosto dele caiu, seus lábios curvando-se em uma carranca. "Desculpe, Baby... é só que... é realmente importante eu estar lá hoje à noite. Podemos sair alguma outa hora".

Eu bufei. "Sério? Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Edward, você acabou de chegar do trabalho apenas para sair apressado quinze minutos depois? O quê? Você não gosta de vir para casa mais?"

"É claro que eu gosto de voltar para casa. Você está aqui, Baby." Deus, como eu desejei que eu simplesmente pudesse acreditar nele agora.

Dando passos hesitantes em minha direção, ele estendeu a mão e tentou tocar meu ombro, mas eu o afastei. Eu não queria ouvir a sua voz arrulhando, ou sentir suas mãos sobre mim neste momento.

"Não... simplesmente não, Edward. Tínhamos um encontro hoje à noite. Você me prometeu que teria tempo para mim. Eu não tenho sido nada além de dar apoio e paciente, não reclamando uma maldita coisa, mas isso é fodidamente ridículo! Eu entendo que você ama seu trabalho e é bom nisso, eu realmente entendo. Mas por que você está trabalhando tanto assim? Por que você não pode simplesmente sair no final do seu turno e voltar para casa para mim, sair _comigo_, a pessoa que você _deveria _amar? Por que é que você tem que tentar se colocar em todos os malditos edifícios incendiando em Seattle como se você fosse o único qualificado para fazer isso? O que diabos você está tentando provar, Edward... que você é o Superman, ou algo assim?"

Meus braços estavam descontrolados ao redor neste momento e eu provavelmente parecia uma louca sobre a borda, especialmente já que a minha voz estava alcançando oitavas que eu nunca soube que existiam. No entanto, eu tinha aberto as comportas interiores, dando à luz as emoções reprimidas que eu tinha mantido escondidas por muito tempo.

Edward estava tentando controlar o seu temperamento se elevando enquanto eu saía para o meu discurso. Ele estava cerrando os punhos em seus lados, falando calmamente. "Não, eu não acho que eu sou o Superman, Bella. Eu não estou tentando provar nada, eu simplesmente amo fazer o meu trabalho... pura e simplesmente".

"Besteira!" Eu cuspi. "Você tem estado ofegando como um cachorro no calor desde que você conseguiu sua preciosa alta médica para ter a chance de correr através das chamas e correr riscos descuidados com a sua vida. Não é suficiente que você quase perdeu sua vida... a porra da sua função cerebral uma vez! Não, _você _tem que tentar de novo e de novo para ver se você pode empurrar os limites dos seus limites físicos".

"Eu não me arrisco descuidadamente com a minha vida! Eu não posso acreditar que você fodidamente acabou de dizer isso para mim. Você está malditamente certa, eu vou me esforçar porque é da minha natureza fazer isso. É quem eu sou e é o que me faz um maldito bombeiro muito bom! E pare de jogar essa porra de acidente na minha cara como uma carta na manga que você retira sempre que você acha que vai ajudá-la a conseguir o seu caminho, tentando fazer-me sentir mais fodidamente culpado do que eu já estou. Essa merda acontece de vez em quando... é chamada de risco ocupacional. Nem tudo o que eu faço envolve resgatar gatinhos fodidos de uma maldita árvore!"

Edward bateu sua mão sobre o balcão, a raiva evidente em sua voz. Eu vacilei com a sua ação, mas isso não me impediu de queimar exatamente de volta para ele.

"Oh, vamos, eu sei disso! Eu não sou uma idiota, Edward." Eu zombei sarcasticamente.

Edward cruzou os braços desafiadoramente contra o seu peito. "Você sabe disso, né? Então por que é que você tem Tyler informando sobre cada movimento meu, sempre que saio em uma chamada?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. _Merda... fui pega. _Meu silêncio foi uma clara indicação de que eu era culpada das acusações, mas não me acovardei. Eu permaneci ereta, jogando meus ombros para trás, pronta para pegar o discurso que ele, sem dúvida, vai me dar. Edward bufou e balançou a cabeça com desdém.

"Bem, estou contente que você não vai mentir para mim e negar isso. Você achou honestamente que eu nunca descobriria? Que eu nunca notei Tyler digitando no seu telefone no minuto em que eu fizesse um movimento? Eu acho que você acha que eu sou idiota".

Minha cabeça baixa, quebrando o nosso intenso olhar. "Não, eu não acho." Eu respondi, minha voz baixa e com remorso.

Edward suspirou profundamente. "Bella, você não pode me impedir de fazer o que eu preciso fazer quando estou no trabalho. Eu não fico checando sobre como você faz o seu trabalho e eu não aprecio você verificando como eu faço o meu. Nem Emmett, a propósito".

"Eu não estou pedindo desculpas por Tyler fazer isso por mim e Rosalie. Nós só queríamos estar preparadas caso algo acontecesse de novo. Quanto tempo você sabe, afinal?" Minha cabeça levantou e eu me deparei com o seu olhar em conflito.

"Desde a primeira vez que aconteceu. Um dos rapazes tinha ouvido Tyler falar com Rose e ele deu a mim e Emmett um alerta. Queríamos esperar um pouco para ver se era verdade. Tivemos a certeza de que Tyler estivesse conosco e, com certeza, ele diligentemente entrava em contato com vocês duas, alertando para o nosso paradeiro. Bella, você tem que parar de pensar que toda maldita vez que eu sair da nossa casa eu vou ficar terrivelmente ferido. Tyler não dará a você ou Rosalie mais nenhuma informação." Sua voz era calma agora, mas eu ainda podia ouvir um traço de irritabilidade.

As lágrimas começaram a picar meus olhos. "Eu estou tentando, eu realmente estou, mas é tão difícil quando você se vai. Eu sinto a sua falta e eu sinto que você nem sequer se importa." Eu admiti, enxugando as lágrimas que haviam começado a cair.

Os ombros de Edward caíram. Ele parecia tão malditamente cansado. Por que ele não podia simplesmente fazer uma pausa?

"A sua felicidade é tudo para mim, Baby. Eu me importo mais com você do que é humanamente possível, acredite em mim." Ele tomou alguns passos para mais perto de mim.

"Passar tempo com você esta noite me faria muito feliz, Edward. Você não quer?" Minha voz falhou e meus olhos lacrimejantes estavam tentando transmitir a saudade que eu tinha por ele.

"Sim, mas eu... eu não posso." Ele sussurrou. Suas feições estavam gravadas com tanta tristeza.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu tenho que ir trabalhar".

Fechei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Ele não ficaria comigo e tudo que eu queria saber era _por que_. Talvez Alice estivesse certa todas aquelas semanas atrás. Talvez Edward estivesse vendo alguém. Talvez ele estivesse guardando dinheiro para ficar com _ela_.

Edward estava a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Ele limpou as lágrimas dos meus olhos o tempo todo piscando-me uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como culpa.

"Edward, por que você está trabalhando tanto?"

Deixando cair suas mãos, ele passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo, puxando as pontas. Ele estava definitivamente estressado.

"É apenas algo que eu tenho que fazer agora. Não vai ser por muito mais tempo, eu prometo".

"Isso não é muito uma explicação. Eu mereço algumas respostas, Edward." Eu disse à força, apoiando as mãos no meu quadril. "O que você está escondendo de mim? Por que você não pode simplesmente falar comigo?"

"Bella, eu não quero brigar com você." Ele suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Eu estou cansado, estressado e daria qualquer coisa para conseguir fodidamente dormir agora. Apenas saiba que eu estou fazendo isso por nós, ok?"

Essa conversa não estava chegando a lugar nenhum. Eu precisava sair para limpar a minha cabeça. _Eu acho que poderia ajudar Alice, depois de tudo. _

"Isso não é bom o suficiente para mim." Eu atirei. "Seja como for, você vai fazer o que você _precisa_ fazer. Vou sair e eu não sei que horas eu estarei de volta." Virei-me, peguei minha bolsa do banco atrás de mim e corri para a porta, abrindo-a com um pouco de força demais.

Chicoteando minha cabeça ao redor, eu olhei de volta para Edward, não me importando se ele estava chateado, ou aborrecido, e soltei uma risada irritada. "Então, novamente, não é como se você saberia mesmo quando eu voltar, já que você nunca está aqui. Então vá para o trabalho, eu realmente não me importo agora. Eu vou te ver quando eu te ver".

Eu saí correndo rapidamente, batendo a porta e não me importando em esperar alguns segundos para ver se ele viria atrás de mim. Eu não queria sentir a decepção se ele não viesse. Em vez de esperar o elevador, eu praticamente deslizei pelos três lances de escada para pegar o elevador em um andar diferente.

Minhas emoções estavam pulando da tristeza para a raiva extrema. Eu furiosamente limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos, não dando a mínima se eu parecia um guaxinim raivoso. Eu estava tão frustrada comigo mesma por chorar. Eu não queria derramar mais lágrimas, eu odiava isso pra caramba. Quando saí do nosso prédio, tive sorte o suficiente para parar um táxi imediatamente, levando-me para a única pessoa que me faria sentir melhor em um momento como este.

**~ O o o O ~**

A boutique ainda estava aberta com alguns clientes ainda comprando. Os funcionários me conheciam suficientemente bem para saber que eu poderia apenas ir e vir como quisesse, o que foi por que eles não me deram nenhum problema quando eu fiz meu caminho pelo corredor estreito para os fundos até o escritório de Alice. A porta estava entreaberta e eu vi que ela estava no telefone com um olhar pensativo no rosto. Decidi esperar antes de entrar, dando a ela um pouco de privacidade, mas eu ainda podia ouvir a conversa... e ela parecia chateada enquanto eu ouvi a conversa unilateral:

_"Isso é __simplesmente ótimo. Agora o que você vai fazer?" _

_"Bem, eu não posso consertar __isso sozinha, você sabe. Você precisa ajudar, considerando que isto foi idéia sua"._

_"Você está malditamente certo, eu estou com raiva! Você não pode colocar tudo em mim para tornar isso melhor." _

Sua voz era mais suave quando ela falou de novo. _"Eu sei que você se sente horrível. Só de ouvir a sua voz está rasgando-me por dentro. Talvez você deveria ter ido sobre isso de maneira diferente."_

_"Par__e. Vai ficar tudo bem. É melhor você não fazer nada precipitado, está me ouvindo?" _

Eu acidentalmente derrubei minha bolsa, alertando Alice da minha presença. Ela deu um pulo e abriu a porta mais larga. Ela olhou para mim e soube que eu precisava desesperadamente que ela me confortasse.

"Oh, Bella." Ela disse com tanta pena.

Alice pegou minha mão e me levou para o sofá e fez sinal com a mão para eu sentar. Ela levantou o dedo em sinal de que ela já estaria comigo, já que ela ainda estava no telefone.

Ela se afastou de mim, dando alguns passos em direção à sua mesa. Ela fez a sua voz mais calma, mas eu a ouvi, de qualquer maneira. Alice nunca foi muito boa em sussurrar.

"Uh huh, você estaria correto em sua suposição anterior".

Virando-se levemente, Alice correu os olhos sobre a minha aparência, falando com quem ela estava ao telefone.

"Você é um idiota, você sabe disso? A julgar pela aparência das coisas, eu definitivamente tenho meu trabalho cortado para mim".

Alice andava de um lado para o outro ao redor do seu escritório, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Sim, eu vou acreditar nisso quando eu realmente _vir _isso, o que é melhor que seja em breve. O tempo está correndo".

Ela estava ouvindo atentamente, e quanto mais ela ouvia, um largo sorriso se espalhava pelo seu rosto.

"Hoje à noite, sério? Isso me deixa muito contente, e eu não posso esperar para lhe dar a minha aprovação. Ok, eu tenho que ir agora. Eu ainda estou brava com você, mas vou enfrentar. Quanto às outras... _situações, _eu acho que um tempo fora é necessário, mas vou acompanhar as coisas da minha extremidade".

Ela piscou para mim e sorriu levemente. Eu não tinha idéia de com quem ela estava tão chateada, mas soava como se aquele que a deixou tão irritada estivesse rapidamente se redimindo.

"Não, isso não será necessário e eu não vou repetir isso. _Você_ precisa conduzir isso. Estou desligando agora".

Alice desligou o telefone e o jogou sobre a mesa. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e imediatamente colocou os braços ao meu redor protetoramente. Instantaneamente, eu me senti confortada e quase me esqueci que eu estava tão aflita... quase.

Eu me afastei do nosso abraço. "Então, quem era no telefone?"

"Oh, era... uh, Jasper. Tivemos um... tipo de desentendimento. Mas isso não é importante agora. Eu quero saber por que você parece como se estivesse despedaçando nas emendas".

Eu continuei a dizer para Alice sobre a minha grande briga com Edward. Foi a nossa primeira grande briga desde que passamos a morar juntos e eu estava achando que a pior. Eu disse a Alice que eu estava com medo que Edward estivesse procurando uma maneira para sair do nosso relacionamento, que ele havia se cansado e se entediado de estar comigo.

O tempo todo em que eu soprava minhas frustrações e medos sobre Edward, Alice ficou sentada em silêncio, acariciando minha mão com a dela. Quando eu tinha terminado de explicar como as coisas rapidamente azedaram mais cedo nesta noite, Alice me deu alguns bons conselhos sobre como talvez Edward estivesse realmente tentando juntar algum dinheiro para conseguir para nós uma casa maior algum dia. Ela também me disse que Edward me amava com tudo o que tinha e que às vezes os homens simplesmente têm uma maneira idiota de mostrar isso e que, mesmo que eu tivesse todo o direito de estar chateada com ele, Edward nunca tinha me dado uma razão para duvidar do seu amor, ou da sua confiança... então eu tinha que confiar que as coisas se ajeitariam com um pouco de fé e um pouco de tempo.

Depois da nossa conversa, eu me senti um pouco melhor, mas quando ela sugeriu que eu talvez devesse mandar uma mensagem para Edward para deixá-lo saber que eu estava me sentindo melhor e que eu o amava, eu disse que _não_. Edward tinha dito algumas coisas dolorosas para mim e eu senti que ele precisava suar um pouco para compreender plenamente o quanto ele me decepcionou. Eu sentia falta dele e eu o amava, o que foi por que eu explodi, em primeiro lugar, e agora ele precisava saber o que era sentir a preocupação se eu estava ou não bem. Além disso, Edward não tinha mandando mensagem ou me ligado, então eu imaginei que ele queria que eu suasse também.

_O q__ue seja. _

Uma vez que a loja fechou, começamos a trabalhar imediatamente. Alice tinha contratado um novo par de funcionárias para ajudar com a atualização da vitrine e passando os amassados das roupas. A maioria do nosso trabalho foi feito em seu estúdio de design em cima da boutique. Sua loja era no nível da rua, mas Alice estava pagando o aluguel extra para o seu estúdio, que era em um prédio de oito andares. Seu estúdio era um lindo sótão, com um pouco de espaço para o lado, que Alice tinha utilizado como um escritório privado. Este era o lugar onde ela fazia seu trabalho de esboço. Não havia nem mesmo alguma janela na sala, e eu deduzi que deve ter sido um depósito em algum ponto no tempo.

Alice mostrou à sua funcionária, Bree, e eu como usar a nova prensa de ferro a vapor que ela tinha acabado de comprar. Era uma monstruosidade grande de aço e era quente como o inferno. Você tinha que usar o que parecia ser um pegador de panela para pegar a alça para abrir e fechá-lo. Bree foi muito melhor em lidar com essa coisa do que eu, então ela prestava mais atenção às instruções de Alice sobre como passar a roupa e como desligar a maldita coisa. Havia todos estes botões coloridos com símbolos que iluminavam com as cores diferentes, o que me confundiu.

_O que aconteceu com__ o liga/desliga?_

Era quase meia-noite e Bree teve que ir para casa e, já que a outra funcionária estava de carona com ela, ela tinha que ir também, deixando eu e Alice para terminar. Alice estava lá embaixo por um tempo refazendo a vitrine porque ela não estava feliz com ela. Eu sabia que ela estava reorganizando as coisas, e é por isso que eu não entendia por que ela simplesmente não fazia ela mesma, para começar.

Tomei como minha função terminar o que Bree tinha começado e tinha ficado bastante confortável, estabelecendo-me em uma rotina de prensar as roupas. A tarefa monótona definitivamente estava levando minha mente aos eventos que ocorreram mais cedo, e eu estava começando a quebrar minha decisão e comecei a pensar sobre mandar uma mensagem para Edward para, pelo menos, dizer-lhe onde eu estava.

Uma hora depois, eu estava suando com o calor e o vapor que a máquina emitia na minha cara toda vez que eu abria e fechava a tampa. Eu tinha acabado de prensar o meu último artigo de vestuário, cuidadosamente pendurando-o no cabide, então ele estava pronto para a marcação de preços, quando Alice chegou anunciando que finalmente tinha acabado também. Eu brincava com os botões na máquina de pressão para desligá-lo. Deixei a parte superior aberta para que pudesse pegar algum ar e esfriar mais rápido.

Ela sugeriu que nós pegássemos alguma gostosa e gordurosa comida pronta do nosso restaurante 24 horas favorito, a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância. Como eu não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã, eu aceitei a idéia. Eu me ofereci para ir com ela, mas Alice tinha me dito que eu tinha passado por muita coisa esta noite e ainda consegui ajudá-la, então eu deveria ir para o seu pequeno escritório e descansar no sofá por um tempo. Alice não faria o pedido antes do tempo, optando por tomar um café gelado lá enquanto aguardava a comida ser preparada. Ela também mencionou que precisava fazer uma ligação para Jasper, o que me fez pensar em Edward e quanto eu queria ouvir sua voz.

Alice estava quase indo embora quando avistou uma outra caixa de roupas.

"Merda, nós esquecemos completamente desta." Ela disse, apontando para a caixa.

"Não se preocupe, Ali. Você vai e eu vou cuidar disso." Imediatamente, eu abri a caixa e comecei a colocar as peças na mesa ao lado da máquina de passar.

"Obrigada, Bells. Você é a melhor. Mas me prometa que você vai tentar uma soneca primeiro. É óbvio que ficaremos aqui esta noite, então tome seu tempo. Oh... Jasper acabou de me mandar uma mensagem e quer ter uma refeição tardia comigo na lanchonete. Eu espero que você não se importe, mas achei que isso daria a você algum tempo para dormir. Vou trazer o seu pedido".

"Sem problemas. Diga a Jasper que eu disse olá".

Acenei para Alice fora do estúdio e joguei o resto das roupas sobre a mesa em cima das outras. Eu estava realmente muito esgotada, então eu fiz o meu caminho para o escritório, fechei a porta e afundei-me no sofá, deixando o sono assumir imediatamente.

_Calor__... calor ardente estava todo ao meu redor. Flashes de laranja brilhante dançavam em volta de mim, o que me fazia suar profusamente. Grandes nuvens escuras estavam ameaçando engolir-me inteira enquanto eu estava correndo tão rápido como eu poderia para escapar da escuridão e do laranja brilhante que estava laçado em torno do perímetro. _

Ofegando, eu atirei-me para uma posição sentada. Pisquei o sono de mim para orientar meus sentidos em linha reta. Devo ter tido um pesadelo terrível, o que poderia ter explicado por que eu estava encharcada de suor. Levantei-me e me estiquei, olhando em volta por um relógio para ver que horas eram e notei que o cômodo tinha algum tipo de fumaça nele. Talvez meus olhos estivessem pregando peças em mim.

_Por que __está tão quente aqui? É como se houvesse um filme de umidade revestindo este lugar._ Pensei que Alice tinha ar-condicionado central neste lugar porque eu vi que havia uma abertura no teto. Ela deve tê-lo desligado, ou algo assim, mas eu diria a ela quando ela voltasse que ela precisava ligá-lo novamente.

Eu realmente precisava de um pouco de ar, então decidi caminhar em direção à porta para abri-la para obter algum tipo de brisa, e foi quando eu vi...

Fumaça... nuvens cinzentas de fumaça que estavam vindo do espaço por debaixo da porta. Meu coração começou a martelar no meu peito e eu estava tentando tomar uma respiração calmante, o que parecia uma proeza difícil, considerando que a fumaça estava correndo mais e mais rápido através desse espaço. Era como se ela estivesse esperando para fazer a sua presença conhecida até que eu acordasse do meu cochilo. Fiquei ali parada por alguns momentos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo no outro cômodo. A fumaça já tinha criado esta película cinza, mascarando o cômodo no terror e trevas. O cheiro era horrendo... até mesmo tóxico, enquanto meu rosto se contorcia em desgosto.

O cheiro estava definitivamente me acordando, me fazendo perceber que eu tinha que sair de lá para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo. Quero dizer, não era normal que o quarto estivesse cheio de fumaça.

Montes e montes de fumaça.

Foi quando a realização ocorreu no meu cérebro rapidamente nublado pela fumaça. Eu nunca tinha experimentado isso, só quando eu estava assistindo na televisão, ou em algum grande filme, mas onde há fumaça, há normalmente... _Oh. Meu. Deus._

Fogo.

O pensamento fez minha cabeça girar, o que foi fácil porque eu já estava tonta com aquele cheiro horrível. Eu entrei em pânico completamente e, mesmo sem pensar, corri para abrir a porta, colocando minha mão direita sobre a maçaneta. Eu gritei de dor quando a palma da minha mão estava sendo queimada, fazendo-me saltar para longe da porta. Segurando meu pulso com a outra mão, eu rapidamente olhei para a minha mão. Estava latejando de dor e ficou extremamente vermelha, parecendo meio inchada e estranha.

A fumaça começou realmente a aumentar ao redor da pequena sala enquanto eu equivocadamente continuava respirando. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer, considerando que eu não conseguia prender minha respiração para sempre, e Alice não tinha realmente nenhuma máscara de oxigênio por aqui. Foi quando me dei conta de que eu precisava cobrir a boca com algo... Edward tinha me dito isso antes.

_Edward._

Eu precisava ligar para Edward. Talvez alguém tivesse ligado por isso e ele já estava em seu caminho... e Alice? E quanto a Alice? Meu pânico ficou ainda maior quando comecei a sentir como se eu fosse vomitar. Eu rezei para qualquer ser divino que estivesse ouvindo para que Alice estivesse segura e na lanchonete. Felizmente, ela viu o fogo do lado de fora e ela mesma chamou os bombeiros.

_Por favor, __Alice, esteja segura._

Eu vi uma camisa caída sobre a cadeira dela e rapidamente a envolvi ao redor da minha mão boa para que eu pudesse tentar abrir a porta novamente. Minha mão direita estava me matando, mas a adrenalina no momento correndo através de meu corpo ganhou, fazendo-me esquecer que eu provavelmente queimei a minha mão.

Meus olhos começaram a arder enquanto a fumaça estava invadindo o pequeno espaço. Corri para a porta e hesitantemente tentei girar a maçaneta, felizmente não ferindo a outra mão. Eu lentamente abri a porta e fui imediatamente recebida com uma tonalidade mais escura de fumaça cinza, que vinha do fogo cor laranja... que estava bem do lado de fora da porta.

Havia fogo em todos os lugares.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu saltar sobre as chamas. Não havia abertura para mim.

Eu estava presa.

Minha mão coberta instintivamente fechou-se sobre a minha boca, tentando agir como um escudo contra a fumaça, mas foi inútil. A fumaça conseguiu cobrar seu caminho para dentro de mim ainda mais, a sensação de queimação na minha garganta intensificando tanto que eu não queria nem engolir. A emissão de calor do fogo praticamente derretendo a pele do meu corpo... isto é o quanto as chamas estavam próximas. Eu pulei para trás rapidamente e deixei a porta aberta.

Escaneando o estúdio, pelo que pude ver, notei pedaços de caminho aberto onde não havia fogo, mas que eram impossíveis de chegar. Eu teria que percorrer através das manchas de fogo a fim de chegar à escada. Terror nublou meu corpo quando eu comecei a tossir profusamente.

Eu não conseguia parar de tossir e eu pensei que sufocaria. Sentindo a bile subir na minha garganta, eu me inclinei e vomitei, mal sendo capaz de ver o chão. Quando me levantei, eu balançava muito forte para o meu gosto. Eu tinha que pensar em como eu me manteria segura antes de Edward e o resto do departamento chegar.

_Por favor, depressa, Edward. Por favor... diga-me que alguém já chamou __os bombeiros._

Foi quando eu decidi que eu ligaria para Edward. Eu lancei a minha cabeça ao redor, esquecendo-me de como eu estava tonta, e encontrei minha bolsa no chão ao lado da mesa de Alice. Pesquei por aí e peguei meu celular. Ele acendeu e eu vi que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto não lida. Ouvi um estrondo, o que me assustou, fazendo meu coração pular diretamente para fora do meu peito, eu rapidamente chutei a porta fechada para, pelo menos, proteger-me das chamas.

Eu senti que estava sendo drogada, minha cabeça estava tão pesada e eu estava muito tonta. Eu ainda estava tossindo como uma louca, o que fez a dor na minha garganta tão insuportável que eu desejei que eu pudesse dormir.

Dormir. Eu só queria descansar minha cabeça e deitar no sofá. Sim, eu deitaria e esperaria por Edward vir e me encontrar. Felizmente, as chamas não vão queimar a porta. Ainda assim, eu queria ligar para Edward, então eu levantei o braço, o que acabou por ser um feito difícil, pois senti que era feito de chumbo de tão malditamente pesado. Meus olhos estavam caindo fechados e eu tinha que me concentrar para mantê-los abertos para que eu pudesse fazer minha ligação. Eu abri a mensagem de texto e descobri que era de Edward.

_**Eu sinto muito, Linda. Eu **__**sinto sua falta como um louco. Por favor, me perdoe. ~ E **_

Ele era tão doce, eu queria chorar lágrimas de alegria, mas eu não podia. Eu queria sorrir um sorriso largo cheio de dentes e correr para ele, jogar meus braços em torno dele e beijá-lo sem sentido, mas eu não podia. Eu queria mandar uma mensagem de volta para ele, ou ligar para ele, mas eu não podia. Eu queria alertá-lo que eu estava em perigo, mas eu não podia.

A fumaça completamente me consumia enquanto eu achava mais e mais difícil respirar. Minha cabeça estava completamente nublada, eu estava tão desorientada e não pude deixar de me sentir como se eu estivesse em um desses passeios girando em um parque de diversões. Meu braço estava fraco demais para ficar levantando, então ele caiu ao meu lado com tanta força que liberou o meu telefone da minha mão, caindo no chão com um _tum. _Meus olhos não estavam fechados, mas ainda assim vi a escuridão arrastar-se dos lados. Foi quando a escuridão me envolveu, fazendo-me cair no chão, mas não antes de eu bater a minha cabeça em algo duro... a mesa, talvez? Eu estava muito desorientada para saber.

Um último pensamento penetrou na minha cabeça antes que eu sucumbisse à escuridão que muito desesperadamente queria ultrapassar o meu corpo...

_Eu também sinto muito._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Levanta a mão quem está com um olhar chocado e de queixo caído com esse final de capítulo! Quando pensamos que tudo ficaria bem entre o nosso casal querido, vemos que o relacionamento deles não está um "mar de rosas", já que Edward quase não pára em casa, o que será que ele está escondendo? E o que será que vai acontecer agora?_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota das Autoras:**

Nós altamente recomendamos que vocês ouçam a música antes de ler. Foi a nossa inspiração para a maior parte deste capítulo.

**Kate Bush, **_**This Womens Work:**_

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= _NRdA0ST4Zg (retirar os espaços)

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**# ****Edward POV #**

_"Não, isso não será necessário e eu não vou repetir isso. Você precisa conduzir isso. Estou desligando agora"._

E com isso, Alice desligou e a linha ficou muda. Bati meu celular fechado e corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos, puxando-o rudemente enquanto eu chutava a parede do lado de fora da loja.

"Porra!" Eu gritei alto.

Eu senti como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Minhas emoções estavam por todo o lugar. Bella e eu nunca tínhamos tido uma briga como a que tivemos hoje. Eu sabia que o meu horário de trabalho agitado a estava incomodando. Ela estava tentando ser paciente comigo, mas eu podia ver o ressentimento crescendo nela por um tempo agora.

Eu não podia dizer que fiquei surpreso quando tudo veio à tona esta noite. Eu estive trabalhando pra caramba nos últimos meses, desde que voltamos do Havaí, tentando poupar dinheiro, e eu prometi a ela há uma semana que sairíamos hoje à noite. Ela não ficou feliz que eu teria que voltar a trabalhar muito tarde, mas ainda tínhamos a noite juntos.

Mas é claro que esses planos foram baleados à merda quando Emmett me ligou, dizendo-me que eu tinha de encontrar com ele e Jasper imediatamente para pegar a maldita razão pela qual eu vinha trabalhando muito duro para começar. Eu percebi que eu tinha duas semanas antes de irmos para Chicago, mas simplesmente para a porra da minha sorte, o cara estava indo embora e isso seria ou esta noite, ou não até depois de voltarmos de Chicago.

Quando saí para a sala para avisá-la que eu não seria capaz de fazer o nosso encontro, eu estava surtando por dentro. Eu sabia que ela ficaria irritada, mas eu não esperava a explosão de raiva que recebi dela. Eu sabia que ela tinha razão... em tudo o que ela disse para mim, mas... bem... eu estava fodidamente exausto, irritado, e no final do meu limite.

Eu deveria ter apenas ficado lá parado e aceitado... mantido minha boca fechada, mas, em vez disso, eu briguei de volta e acabei tornando as coisas dez vezes piores. Quando ela saiu e cuspiu, _"__Vou sair e eu não sei que horas eu estarei de volta"_, eu pirei. Peguei um copo vazio que estava situado na mesa de café e joguei contra a parede, observando-o quebrar em pedaços.

Quando ajoelhei no chão para limpar a bagunça que eu tinha acabado de fazer, meus medos começaram a tirar o melhor de mim. Bella tinha se arrumado para o nosso encontro, ela estava tão bonita, e agora ela estava fora... Deus sabe onde, com Deus sabe quem, deslumbrante... e eu não estava com ela. Pensamentos de ela sentada em um bar enquanto algum advogado quente ou médico se atiravam em cima dela fizeram o meu sangue começar a ferver.

_Será que ela não entendia que eu estava fazendo tudo isso p__or nós... por ela? _

Não, claro que ela não entendia... porque eu não podia dizer a ela. Enfiei a mão no bolso e tirei uma pequena caixa que eu tinha colocado lá antes de sair da loja para ligar para Alice. Eu a abri e olhei o que havia dentro.

"Ela vai amar." Ouvi Jasper dizer atrás de mim.

Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de fechá-la e enfiá-la de volta no meu bolso. "Sim, isso se ela chegar a vê-lo. Eu terei sorte se ela algum dia falar comigo de novo." Respondi.

"Ah, vamos lá, Eddie. Izzy-B está apenas brava. Uma vez que ela perceber o que está acontecendo, ela vai se sentir tão mal com a briga que vocês tiveram esta noite." Emmett entrou na conversa.

"Sim, mas este não é o tipo de coisa que você quer levar como a maior briga do seu relacionamento." Eu disse, soando derrotado até mesmo aos meus próprios ouvidos.

Ambos me deram meio sorrisos e meio que encolheram os ombros.

"Então... você entrou em contato com Alice?" Jasper perguntou. "Ela sabia de Bella?"

"Sim... Bella está na loja com ela. Ela vai ajudá-la com algum trabalho lá esta noite." Eu disse a eles.

"Bem, veja..." Emmett começou, "você ficou todo preocupado com nada. Eu sabia que Izzy não estaria de mau humor em algum bar. E mesmo que ela estivesse... ela não é o tipo de garota que teria transado com algum cara aleatório só porque vocês dois tiveram uma briga. Ela ama você, homem... basta dar a ela algum tempo para se acalmar. Aposto que se você ligar para ela depois do quartel ela terá se acalmado. Talvez ela até mesmo venha para sair com você depois que ela terminar de ajudar Alice".

Dei-lhe o sorriso mais convincente que eu poderia dar. "Sim, provavelmente você está certo. Vou ligar para ela mais tarde, assim que chegarmos ao trabalho".

"Esse é o espírito." Jasper disse quando me deu um tapinha forte nas costas. "Ok, eu vou indo, eu sei que vocês têm que estar no trabalho, de qualquer maneira." Ele nos disse.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, cara. Agradeço toda a ajuda que você e Emmett têm passado ao longo de todo esse processo".

"A qualquer hora, Edward." Jasper disse enquanto atravessava o estacionamento até seu carro.

"Vamos, Ed... é melhor irmos, ou então vamos nos atrasar." Emmett disse enquanto eu o seguia em direção ao seu carro.

* * *

Quase logo que Emmett e eu chegamos no trabalho, fomos chamados para sair por um alarme. Ficamos fora por algumas horas, e assim que chegamos de volta ao quartel eu corri para o meu armário para checar o meu telefone por quaisquer mensagens. Quando vi que não havia nada de Bella, o meu coração afundou.

Decidi apenas concordar e ligar para ela primeiro. Além disso, eu não estava bravo com ela. Eu sabia que, mesmo que eu tecnicamente não tivesse feito nada de errado, ela não conhecia o meu argumento por trás de trabalhar tanto, então até que a verdade pudesse ser revelada... eu era o errado. Eu devia a ela o primeiro telefonema.

Selecionei o nome dela na minha agenda do telefone e coloquei o telefone na minha orelha. Ele tocou e tocou até que finalmente caiu na caixa de mensagens. Eu desliguei e liguei de volta novamente. Quando cheguei em sua caixa de mensagens pela segunda vez, decidi ligar para Alice para ver se Bella ainda estava com ela. Ocorreu-me que era quase uma hora da manhã, por isso talvez Bella já estivesse em casa dormindo, mas eu precisava saber, de qualquer maneira. Bella e eu sempre dizíamos boa noite um para o outro, mesmo quando eu estava trabalhando, então se ela já tivesse ido para casa dormir eu continuaria ligando até que eu a acordasse. Eu precisava dizer boa noite e dizer a ela que eu a amava.

Alice atendeu no segundo toque. "Hey, Edward." Ela disse completamente alegre demais para essa hora da noite.

"Hey, Alice, Bella está com você?"

"É bom falar com você também." Alice brincou com sarcasmo.

Eu suspirei. "Desculpe, eu não queria ser tão abrupto, mas eu não soube dela a noite toda e eu realmente quero falar com ela".

"Eu sei, eu sei." Ela respondeu. "Eu, na verdade, acabei de deixá-la na minha loja. Ela está me ajudando a noite toda e nós duas estávamos morrendo de fome, então eu me ofereci para buscar comida no restaurante enquanto ela descansava no meu sofá um pouco. Vou me encontrar com Jasper e então nós estamos indo de volta para comer juntos lá".

"Oh, ok. Olha... eu sei que você não quer se envolver, mas você poderia, por favor, dizer a ela para verificar seu celular quando você voltar? Eu vou enviar a ela uma mensagem de texto agora. Por favor, peça a ela para me ligar depois que ela ler. Eu só quero dizer a ela que eu sinto muito, e que depois desta noite eu estarei de volta no meu horário de trabalho regular de novo." Fiz uma pausa antes de continuar. "Está tudo pago agora. Eu o tenho no meu armário aqui no trabalho. Eu não vou precisar trabalhar mais horas extras".

"Bem, isso é bom." Alice respondeu. "Edward, ela está bem. Nós conversamos esta noite e expliquei algumas coisas para ela, sem revelar nada, eu acho que ela entende. Ela apenas... sente a sua falta".

"Eu sei... eu sinto falta dela também. Só, por favor, peça a ela para me ligar, está bem?"

"Claro que eu peço".

"Ok, obrigado, Alice. Falo com você depois".

Depois que terminamos a nossa conversa, digitei uma rápida mensagem de texto para Bella.

_**Eu sinto muito, Linda. Eu sinto sua falta como um louco. **__**Por favor, me perdoe. ~ E **_

Eu bati enviar e joguei meu telefone de volta no meu armário, ao lado da caixinha que eu esperava que faria tudo valer a pena.

Depois que fechei meu armário, entrei na sala de TV, cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas desperto demais para dormir.

* * *

Devo ter cochilado porque de repente eu fui acordado abruptamente pelo som do alarme tocando. Levantei do sofá e corri em direção ao caminhão. Todo mundo estava fazendo o seu caminho até a garagem, correndo para os ganchos, onde os uniformes estavam pendurados.

Eu rapidamente vesti o meu equipamento e pulei para o caminhão.

Eric deslizou para o assento do motorista e disparou o motor. A porta da garagem estava aberta quando Chris, o cara que estava trabalhando no despacho, saiu correndo para nos avisar para onde estávamos indo.

"É no Freemont Shopping District... 1901, Rua 46." Ele gritou para nós enquanto nós saíamos.

Este endereço soava familiar para mim, mas eu ainda não estava cem por cento familiarizado com esta cidade. Eu estava ficando melhor, mas não era como Chicago, onde eu conhecia como a palma da minha mão. Mas, ainda assim... não foi só a Rua 46 que soou familiar para mim... foi o número real do prédio que eu conhecia de algum lugar.

Foi nesse momento que olhei para cima e vi o rosto de Emmett. Ele estava parado na minha frente no caminhão, seus olhos arregalados, o rosto totalmente sem cor. Foi o olhar no seu rosto que causou a estrondosa realização me batendo como uma tonelada de tijolos.

Esse era o prédio de Alice... e Bella estava lá!

Meus joelhos dobraram debaixo de mim e eu caí no chão. Emmett correu, assim como alguns dos outros caras, mas Emmett gritou para eles me darem algum espaço.

"Edward, nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo ainda. Tente manter a calma. Pode não ser nada".

Minha cabeça estava girando e eu mal sabia o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Eu quase me senti como se estivesse tendo uma experiência fora do corpo. Diferentes imagens e memórias passavam pela minha mente... o rosto de Tanya, meu Capitão entregando-me a carteira dela depois que ele me contou o que aconteceu, eu correndo de volta para o meu apartamento para encontrar a nossa cama vazia, a polícia aparecendo para confirmar tudo, o seu funeral, ir ao seu túmulo, Bella aparecendo em Chicago... _Bella! _

"Oh, Deus! De novo não! Bella não!" Eu gritei.

"Edward... _Edward!_ Controle-se!" Emmett gritou, batendo no meu capacete forte enquanto ele tentava agarrar-me de volta à realidade.

Meus olhos focaram quando olhei de volta para ele.

"Nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo ainda... mas, mesmo que Bella esteja lá... você tem que ser forte por ela. Não se despedace agora, cara".

Ele estava certo. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Esta não era a hora de estar caindo aos pedaços, mas eu estava com medo... muito medo. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu ainda não tinha certeza se as minhas pernas me segurariam se eu me levantasse, mas eu tinha que encontrar a força em mim para me acalmar.

Senti o caminhão virar uma esquina e um dos rapazes gritou que nós estávamos parando. Eu pulei para os meus pés e olhei pela janela enquanto nos aproximávamos do edifício. Eu vi fumaça preta saindo da janela do andar de cima.

O caminhão não estava ainda totalmente parado antes de eu pular para fora e começar a correr. A única coisa que me distraiu foi o som da voz de Alice gritando meu nome.

Eu me virei e a vi parada no meio da rua. Jasper tinha seus braços ao redor dela, literalmente a segurando no lugar enquanto ela lutava contra o seu aperto, gritando e chorando.

Corri até ela. "Alice... você está bem?" Eu procurei o corpo dela para ver se ela tinha sido ferida.

Ela estava chorando tanto que estava ofegante. Eu mal podia distinguir uma palavra do que ela estava dizendo... mas eu consegui uma palavra... _Bella_.

"Bella!" Alice gritou quando caiu de joelhos.

Jasper se inclinou e passou os braços ao redor dela. "Edward, nós acabamos de voltar do jantar e vimos a fumaça e ouvimos as sirenes. Estávamos trazendo comida para Bella".

Meus olhos olharam para frente e para trás entre eles... um tempo valioso sendo desperdiçado.

"Alice... onde diabos ela está?" Eu gritei.

Jasper pegou o rosto dela e a obrigou a olhar para ele. "Alice, onde você acha que ela está?" Ele perguntou com toda a calma que podia, mas até mesmo eu podia ver a sua fachada rachando.

"No meu escritório no andar de cima... ela estava indo tirar uma soneca no sofá. É na parte de trás do prédio... no andar de cima".

Os três pares dos nossos olhos viajaram até o último andar do prédio de onde toda a fumaça estava vindo. Afastei-me deles e comecei a correr em direção ao prédio o mais rápido que pude. Emmett estava acabando de dar as instruções a todos, dando-lhes indicações sobre o que fazer, quando eu corri por eles. Eu estava exatamente prestes a abrir a porta da frente quando senti alguém me pegar forte por trás.

"Edward! Você não pode simplesmente correr para lá como um morcego saindo do inferno!" Emmett gritou.

Tentei sair das suas garras, mas ele não soltaria.

"Que porra você estaria fazendo se fosse Rose lá em cima?" Cuspi de volta em seu rosto.

Ele congelou, olhando-me intensamente, antes de me soltar. "Nós estaremos exatamente atrás de você. Apenas tome cuidado... você não é bom para ela se você não usar a cabeça".

Concordei com ele antes de virar e correr para a porta da frente. Alguns dos rapazes já haviam conseguido abri-la, então eu apenas corri para dentro e em linha reta através da loja até chegar à escada do fundo. Até agora tudo estava claro. Não havia nenhum sinal do fogo começando aqui embaixo, ele claramente começou lá em cima... o que não fez nada para aliviar os receios do que eu encontraria quando chegasse lá em cima.

Alcancei o que estimei ser o sexto andar quando comecei a ver fumaça. Coloquei a minha máscara de oxigênio e continuei a minha corrida pelas escadas. Eu podia ouvir passos atrás de mim, então eu sabia que os outros caras estavam perto.

Mesmo em tão boa forma como eu estava, subir oito lances de escadas normalmente me deixaria um pouco sem fôlego, mas com toda a adrenalina bombeando em minhas veias, eu não conseguia sentir nada além de energia. Eu precisava chegar até ela, e nada mais importava.

Eu circulei para o último vôo e, literalmente, dei dois passos de cada vez até que eu estava no patamar superior. Emmett praticamente trombou comigo quando chegou a ele também. A fumaça era muito espessa agora e mal podíamos ver alguma coisa quando eu abri a porta.

A escada nos levava a algum lugar no meio do andar. À minha direita estava a frente do edifício, onde o fogo estava cheio de chamas. O que quer que tivesse causado o incêndio estava claramente na frente, mas isso não era a minha preocupação agora. Alice tinha dito que achava que Bella estaria em seu escritório, que era nos fundos.

Fiz meu caminho pela sala. Era difícil ver alguma coisa devido à fumaça densa e preta que estava em toda parte. Tirei minha máscara por uma fração de segundo e gritei.

"Bella! Bella, você pode me ouvir? Por favor, se você puder... deixe-me saber onde você está, Baby".

Silêncio. Nada.

Eu continuei andando para o fundo. Ouvi mais dos rapazes entrando no andar, gritando para os outros de fora ligarem a água.

"Há uma porta lá atrás, Edward." Ouvi Emmett gritar atrás de mim. Tão pessoal como isso era para mim, eu sabia que era para ele também. Ele havia conhecido Bella desde que eram crianças e a amava tanto quanto eu.

Eu fui até a porta e no curto milésimo de segundo de tempo que eu me atribuí antes de abri-la, fiz uma oração rápida sobre o que eu encontraria do outro lado.

A maçaneta girou com facilidade, mas eu sabia que se eu não tivesse as luvas teria sido muito quente para tocar. Eu a empurrei aberta com cuidado, no caso de ela estar bem atrás dela, mas quando não senti nenhuma resistência eu a escancarei. Assim que a porta estava totalmente aberta, eu a vi. Ela estava deitada no chão, inconsciente, e havia... sangue.

_Oh__, Deus, por que havia sangue ali?_

Eu voei para ela, agachando no chão ao lado dela.

"Bella? Bella, Baby... eu estou aqui." Eu arranquei minhas luvas e senti seu pulso. Eu podia sentir uma pulsação, mas era fraca. Imediatamente eu tirei minha máscara e a segurei sobre o rosto dela.

"Ela está bem?" Emmett falou por trás de mim.

"E-eu... não sei. Tenho uma pulsação, mas é fraca. Há sangue, no entanto, parece estar vindo da cabeça dela. Ela deve ter desmaiado e batido a cabeça em alguma coisa." Eu disse a ele.

Emmett tirou sua máscara e a segurou no meu rosto por alguns segundos porque ele sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu tiraria a minha do rosto dela. Ele curvou-se do outro lado dela e avaliou suas lesões. Nós não tínhamos muito tempo, tínhamos que tirá-la daqui, mas o sangue estava preocupando nós dois. Se seus ferimentos não fossem apenas na cabeça, mas em seu pescoço, ou na coluna, não poderíamos movê-la com segurança.

Ele me deu um pouco mais de oxigênio antes de falar. "Parece-me que você está certo, ela parece ter só batido com a cabeça. Eu acho que neste momento é mais importante para nós a tirarmos daqui e levá-la para a ambulância, do que perder mais tempo a mantendo aqui nessa fumaça".

Assenti para ele em acordo, tomando uma última respiração da sua máscara antes de eu pegá-la e sair correndo pela porta.

O fogo ainda estava rugindo, mas os outros caras estavam combatendo, conseguindo lentamente deixá-lo sob controle. Eles tinham limpado um caminho para eu voltar para as escadas tão facilmente quanto possível. Eu segurei minha respiração, nem uma única vez tirando a máscara da boca dela. Quando entrei na escadaria, corri para baixo o mais rápido, mas tão cuidadosamente quanto possível. A última coisa que eu precisava era cair na minha pressa para tirá-la de lá.

Havia alguns caras subindo enquanto eu estava descendo, mas eles se moveram diretamente para fora do meu caminho, deixando-me passar sem parar por um segundo sequer. Quando cheguei mais perto do piso inferior, onde o ar estava limpo, eu soltei a respiração que eu estava segurando e tomei algumas respirações profundas. Eu ainda tinha cerca de dois andares restantes para descer quando eu me permiti olhar para baixo para ela em condições mais claras.

Ela tinha sangue escorrendo para fora, que estava emaranhado em seus cabelos, sua pele estava pálida e levemente coberta de fuligem, mas a única coisa que eu vi que importava para mim era o nevoeiro do lado de dentro da minha máscara que indicava que ela ainda estava respirando.

"Linda, por favor, abra seus olhos... por favor, apenas abra seus olhos." Eu pedi a ela.

Ela não respondeu.

Eu finalmente consegui sair para o primeiro andar e andei o mais rápido que pude em direção à porta. De repente, Bella fez um som estrangulado e borbulhante e vômito começou a transbordar da sua boca. Eu tinha experiência suficiente para saber que ela claramente tinha uma grave inalação de fumaça. Tirei a máscara da sua boca e virei sua cabeça para o lado para ela não engasgar.

Quando saí correndo pela porta da frente, os paramédicos estavam prontos e esperando por mim.

"Ela está vomitando!" Eu gritei para eles. "Ela esteve lá em cima por muito tempo... ela respirou muita fumaça!"

Eles me encontraram com a maca, onde eu a coloquei, e começaram a gritar uns com os outros o que precisava ser feito.

Eu estava inclinado sobre ela, agarrando-me a ela, esperando que a minha presença fosse trazê-la de volta à consciência. Eu continuei gritando o nome dela várias vezes, o pânico e o medo agitando-se através de mim enquanto eu os observava sugando a boca dela.

Eu continuei recebendo cotoveladas enquanto eles trabalhavam nela. Um deles se virou para mim e me disse que eu tinha que me mover. Eu sabia que estava no caminho, mas eu não queria deixá-la. Eu tinha a mão dela na minha quando senti um aperto forte no meu ombro. Eu não me virei, mas eu ouvi a voz de Emmett.

"Edward, você tem que deixá-la ir. Eles precisam trabalhar nela".

Ele colocou a outra mão no meu ombro e gentilmente, mas firmemente, me afastou.

Ouvi um dos paramédicos gritar que ela havia parado de respirar. Ele pulou para a maca e começou a administrar as compressões torácicas enquanto os outros a empurravam para a ambulância esperando.

"Leve-a para a ambulância e inicie uma IV!" Um deles gritou.

"Deus, não! Por favor, faça com que ela respire... por favor!" Eu gritei, a angústia se infiltrando em minha voz.

A adrenalina e o medo no meu corpo ainda estavam me fazendo tremer de forma incontrolável, mas eu estava no piloto automático, meu corpo se movendo para frente por sua própria iniciativa. Alice apareceu e correu ao lado da maca.

"Oh, Deus, Bella!" Ela gritou. "Por favor, fique bem. Eu nunca vou me perdoar se você não ficar!"

Emmett veio por trás dela e a abraçou por trás antes de Jasper se aproximar e tomar o lugar dele, envolvendo os braços protetoramente ao redor dela quando ela desmoronou completamente. Eu podia ver que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos também.

Quando eles chegaram ao carro e a colocaram nele, subi atrás dela e um dos paramédicos me olhou com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. Não era costume um bombeiro acompanhar a vítima na ambulância.

_Vítima. _

"Ela é minha namorada." Eu expliquei a ela. _Que se foda... ela é minha vida! _

Uma vez que as portas traseiras estavam fechadas, nós partimos. Levou tudo que eu tinha para ficar fora do caminho deles. Sentei-me no canto e observei enquanto eles trabalhavam furiosamente sobre Bella. Deram a ela uma dose de algo em sua IV e após mais alguns minutos de compressões no peito, foi anunciado que ela estava respirando novamente e tinha pulsação. Então eles começaram a avaliar o ferimento na cabeça. Senti uma tonelada de alívio sabendo que ela estava respirando de novo, mas eu ainda estava com muito medo para deixar isso aliviar qualquer um dos meus pânicos.

Antes que eu soubesse, as portas traseiras estavam sendo abertas e nós estávamos do lado de fora da sala de emergência. Havia vários médicos e enfermeiros já esperando quando eles descarregaram a maca de Bella. Eles começaram a se aglomerar por cima dela enquanto a empurravam rapidamente através das portas. Eu corri atrás deles, mas assim que eles entraram pelas grandes portas duplas automáticas para a área dos pacientes, me disseram que eu não poderia ir mais longe.

Eu gritei o nome dela uma última vez enquanto eles viraram a esquina, desaparecendo de vista. Eu me senti tão impotente. A devastação que estava percorrendo o meu corpo era indescritível. Eu queria dar um soco em alguma coisa, quebrar algo, gritar no topo dos meus pulmões, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia dormente. Era a mais estranha combinação de sentimentos que eu jamais tinha sentido. Bem, eu não deveria dizer isso... eu _tinha _a sentido uma vez antes.

Eu fiquei parado no meio do P.S. tão imóvel como uma estátua, observando as portas à medida que lentamente fechavam. Eu era a única pessoa ali, já que tinha de ser perto das três horas da manhã, por isso estava estranhamente calmo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi as portas para o exterior se abrirem atrás de mim e alguém correu pelo andar em minha direção.

Era Alice, e ela estava se agarrando ao meu casaco. Ela estava dizendo algo para mim, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Eu só olhava para ela, impassível, observando enquanto ela se tornava mais e mais histérica. Jasper caminhou até ela, olhando-me com cautela, antes que ele retirou as mãos dela de mim e a levou para o sofá para se sentar.

Em seguida, vi Rosalie correndo para dentro, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela correu para mim também, dizendo-me algo... mas, novamente, eu não conseguia entender o que era porque tudo que eu ouvia era o silêncio. Emmett correu pelas portas em seguida, até onde Rosalie e eu estávamos parados. Ele ainda estava em seu uniforme completo, assim como eu. Ele me disse alguma coisa e eu apenas olhei para ele fixamente. Rose olhou para ele com medo em seus olhos. Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela saiu correndo na direção do balcão da recepção.

Emmett colocou as mãos no meu ombro e começou a falar comigo. Enquanto ele continuava, ele também estava me sacudindo. Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu parecia ser agitado de volta para a coerência. Eu não entendi muito do que Emmett estava dizendo, mas as palavras, "deu a ela a sua máscara de oxigênio... pode ter inalado fumaça... ele está em choque", registraram no meu cérebro.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, uma enfermeira correu para a sala de espera, com Rosalie seguindo de perto.

"Sr. Cullen, você pode me ouvir?" Ela disse para mim.

Eu a ouvi, mas eu ainda não podia formular qualquer pensamento para responder, então Emmett envolveu seu braço sobre o meu ombro.

"Talvez nós devêssemos ter um médico para checá-lo." Ele disse à enfermeira.

Como se um raio tivesse me atingido, achei dentro de mim para voltar a me encaixar na realidade... bem, a realidade de uma pessoa insana, pelo menos. Eu me retirei do aperto de Emmett e me afastei.

"_Não!_" Eu gritei. "Absolutamente não, porra! Os médicos precisam se concentrar em Bella! Eu estou bem. Apenas deixe-me sozinho, inferno, e deixem que eles trabalhem nela! Ela tem que ficar bem, ela não pode morrer em minhas... ela simplesmente não pode... não ela também!"

Senti braços envolvendo em torno de mim, mas nada, nem ninguém, poderia me confortar. A única pessoa que poderia estava deitada em uma maca em algum lugar deste hospital, lutando pela sua vida.

Como isso pode estar acontecendo comigo de novo? Quais eram as fodidas chances? Era como um _déjà vu_ distorcido, principalmente por causa do que eu tinha acabado de comprar para ela esta noite. Deus estava jogando algum tipo de piada cruel e doentia em mim? Porque isso é certo como o inferno o que parecia.

_N__ão... NÃO!_ Recusei-me a aceitar que Bella sofreria o mesmo destino de Tanya. Eu não permitiria isso. Olhei em volta. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim, com medo de se mover porque eles provavelmente pensavam que eu estava perdendo minha cabeça.

Virei-me para a enfermeira. "Por favor, volte e descubra o que está acontecendo. Eu gostaria de uma atualização".

Ela me encarou por um instante antes de balançar sua cabeça, girar sobre os calcanhares e sair para o outro lado da sala de espera em direção à porta de trás.

Eu estava suando e achando cada vez mais difícil respirar. Eu precisava tirar a porra do meu uniforme, eu sentia como se estivesse sufocando. Retirei o meu casaco e o deixei cair no chão antes de caminhar rapidamente pelas portas para o exterior. Uma vez lá fora, eu me encostei na parede e deslizei até o chão, descansando minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

Fiquei sentado lá assim por alguns minutos antes que ouvi as portas automáticas abrindo e alguém saindo.

"Edward?" Emmett falou baixinho.

Olhei para cima para encontrar Emmett e um rapaz com um jaleco branco parados na minha frente. Eu me levantei rapidamente.

"Como ela está?" Eu disparei para o homem que eu assumi que era um médico.

"Edward, eu sou o doutor Masen, eu sou o médico encarregado de Isabella. Emmett aqui me diz que você é o parente mais próximo dela?"

"Uh... sim." Eu respondi.

"Você gostaria de entrar e sentar-se para que eu possa lhe dizer o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não... apenas cuspa essa porra!" Eu gritei. Eu só queria que ele fosse direto ao assunto.

"Edward." Emmet disse, colocando a mão no meu braço gentilmente.

"Não, Emmett, está tudo bem. Eu sei que o Sr. Cullen está sob muito estresse no momento." Respondeu o médico.

"Ok, Sr. Cullen, Isabella foi vítima de inalação de fumaça extrema, o que tenho certeza que você já poderia ter adivinhado. Atualmente ela está lá em cima fazendo alguns raios-X para ver quão grave é o dano em seus pulmões, e quanto fluido pode haver neles. Dependendo da gravidade, vamos, então, determinar se ela deve ser intubada com um tubo de respiração. Ela só precisará disso se o dano for o bastante para levar ao inchaço do seu esôfago. Se o dano não for muito grave, nós provavelmente vamos colocá-la em um ventilador até que ela acorde, ou se torne mais estável... o que vier primeiro. Isto é feito para aliviar o stress da respiração e conservar a energia do paciente para permitir uma recuperação mais rápida".

Eu ouvi tudo o que o médico disse, mas não consegui passar pela frase, _"até que ela acorde". _Isso soou para mim como se pudesse ser muito tempo, e isso era realmente perturbador.

"Ela também tem uma queimadura de segundo grau na palma da sua mão direita. Isso foi provavelmente causado por tocar uma maçaneta quente".

Meu coração apertou ao pensar em sua percepção de que ela estava com problemas, tentando sair, mas não podendo. Ela deve ter ficado tão assustada.

Doutor Masen continuou. "Ela deve ter batido a cabeça muito forte e eu estou supondo que ela sofreu uma concussão; saberemos mais assim que fizermos uma tomografia computadorizada. Temos controlado o sangramento da ferida, mas ela vai precisar de pontos. Estamos apenas aguardando o cirurgião plástico que está de plantão. Ele será capaz de fazer isso de modo que a cicatriz seja mínima. Nós estaremos monitorando sua capacidade pulmonar e seu sangue para ter certeza que está limpo de todas as toxinas".

Quando ele terminou de falar, eu fiquei ali parado processando tudo que ele me disse.

"Então... ela vai ficar bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem... neste momento nós estamos fazendo tudo que podemos com as lesões, mas o resto será um jogo de espera até que ela acorde. Até lá, nós não sabemos a extensão dos danos que podem ter ocorrido como resultado da falta de oxigênio no cérebro dela".

"Então o que exatamente você está me dizendo? Que ela está em coma?" Eu perguntei, minha voz saindo irritada.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Bem, eu acho que para todos os efeitos... sim. O corpo de Bella passou por um grande trauma. Esse descanso é como uma forma de se proteger e curar".

"Então, quando ela vai acordar?"

Dr. Masen avançou e colocou a mão no meu braço. "Quando ela estiver pronta." Ele afirmou com verdadeira simpatia em sua voz. "Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, eu gostaria de poder oferecer mais informações sobre isso, mas simplesmente não é algo que posso prever".

Eu olhei para o chão. "Quando posso vê-la?"

"Bem, ela deveria sair dos raios-X a qualquer momento. Então eles vão trazê-la até seu quarto, onde o cirurgião plástico pode dar uma olhada no ferimento da sua cabeça. Depois que tudo estiver terminado, vou mandar uma das enfermeiras para pegar você. Não deve ser mais do que um par de horas. Ela vai ser movida para o quinto andar. Por que vocês não vão buscar um café e depois seguem até a sala de espera naquele andar".

Eu balancei a cabeça solenemente, antes de estender a minha mão para apertar a do médico. Ele estendeu a mão e a agarrou. "Obrigado." Eu disse calmamente.

"Ela está em boas mãos, Edward." Ele disse, deixando as formalidades. "Nós vamos fazer tudo em nosso poder para fazer Bella sair deste hospital o mais rapidamente possível, e até mesmo melhor do que antes".

Eu dei a ele um meio sorriso de coração. "Não há nenhuma maneira que ela poderia ficar melhor do que antes... ela sempre foi perfeita... não há nada que você possa melhorar." Eu disse a ele antes de virar e caminhar de volta para dentro.

Quando cheguei lá dentro, todos se levantaram para ouvir o que o médico havia me dito. Eu levantei a minha mão e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não posso... não agora." Eu disse.

Eu me senti mal porque eu sabia que eles estavam todos tão preocupados como eu estava, mas eu estava muito sobrecarregado e emocional para voltar com tudo agora. Felizmente, Emmett entrou logo atrás de mim.

"Vá lá para cima, Edward, eu vou passar as informações para todos. Nós nos encontraremos lá em cima em poucos minutos".

Eu balancei a cabeça, dei um pequeno sorriso e caminhei em direção ao elevador.

Quando cheguei ao quinto andar, caminhei em direção à estação das enfermeiras. Eu disse a elas quem eu era e por quem eu estava lá. A enfermeira me disse que Bella tinha acabado de ser trazida para cima, mas o cirurgião plástico estava com ela agora. Ela apontou-me para a sala de espera e disse-me para sentar lá, ela viria me pegar quando eu tivesse permissão para ver Bella.

Eu agradeci e segui meu caminho para a sala de espera. Tomei um assento em uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis e fechei os olhos. Eu estava fisicamente, mentalmente e emocionalmente exausto, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de dormir. Neste momento minha querida estava descansando... mas eu não iria, e não podia, descansar até que ela acordasse.

Vários minutos depois, ouvi passos entrando na sala, bem como vozes abafadas. Abri os olhos e vi Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice.

Alice caminhou lentamente e cautelosamente em minha direção, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Era como se ela estivesse com medo de se aproximar de mim. Eu me senti horrível. Eu sabia que minha reação foi abrupta e curta, mas eu não tinha controle sobre mim mesmo agora.

Forçando-me para fora da cadeira, eu segurei meus braços abertos para ela. Ela correu o resto do caminho, trombando em mim quando envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e quebrou em um outro ataque de lágrimas.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." Ela chorava. "Isso é totalmente minha culpa. Eu deveria ter tido a certeza de que aquela maldita prensa de roupa foi desligada corretamente antes de eu sair para jantar. Eu deveria ter insistido para que ela viesse comigo. Eu deveria ter..." A voz dela sumiu quando as lágrimas a ultrapassaram.

"Shhh." Eu disse enquanto enterrei meu rosto no alto da sua cabeça. "Foi um acidente. Não foi culpa sua".

Ela balançou a cabeça violentamente para trás e para frente. Ela estava completamente inconsolável. Ela estava reagindo exteriormente da forma como eu me sentia por dentro. De repente me dei conta que eu não tinha chorado nenhuma vez. Não era que eu não sentia como se pudesse, estava tudo ali borbulhando logo abaixo da superfície, mas, por algum motivo, não estava saindo.

De repente, Jasper, que eu nem tinha percebido que havia deixado a sala, entrou com o Dr. Masen. Eles caminharam até onde Alice e eu estávamos parados e Jasper colocou as mãos nos ombros de Alice.

"Baby." Ele disse suavemente, "Dr. Masen vai dar alguma coisa para acalmar seus nervos um pouco".

Alice balançou a cabeça novamente e agarrou mais em mim.

Eu suspirei, sabendo quão teimosa minha prima poderia ser. "Alice," eu disse a ela, "eu acho que você deveria tomar isso. Eu preciso que você seja forte agora. Por favor... faça isso por mim".

Ela acalmou e lentamente levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Eu dei-lhe um aceno encorajador, e ela retornou com um sorriso triste antes de soltar e se virar para o Dr. Masen, que lhe entregou uma pequena pílula e um copo de água.

Quando ela terminou de tomar a medicação, ela se virou para mim. "Eu tomei a pílula, Edward." Ela disse em meio às lágrimas, "Agora vá e deixe que o médico verifique _você. _Você quer que eu cuide de mim para que eu possa ser forte para você? Bem... agora eu quero que você cuide de si mesmo para que você possa ser forte para Bella".

"Vamos, Edward." Dr. Masen disse. "Vou levá-lo em uma das salas vazias exatamente neste andar e examiná-lo rapidamente. Você não terá que ficar longe de Isabella".

Deixei escapar um suspiro derrotado e segui o Dr. Masen para fora da sala de espera.

Dr. Masen fez um exame rápido em mim, mas minucioso. Eu tinha tudo claro para ele e voltei para a sala de espera, enquanto ele foi ao quarto de Bella para ver o estado em que estava com o cirurgião plástico.

Quando voltei, sentei-me entre os meus amigos. Ficamos todos sentados em silêncio, ninguém disse uma palavra uns aos outros. O único som que vinha era de Alice, que ainda estava ofegante, mas após cerca de meia hora, notei quão silenciosa ela ficou e olhei para cima para encontrá-la dormindo nos braços de Jasper. Quando olhei para o outro lado da sala, vi que Rosalie tinha a cabeça descansada no ombro de Emmett. Eles ainda estavam acordados, de mãos dadas um com o outro.

Eu sabia que era egoísta, mas era muito difícil eu olhar para esses dois casais confortando uns aos outros. Isso me fez pensar sobre Bella, não que eu pensasse sobre qualquer outra coisa, mas isso me deu vontade de abraçá-la... tanto que meu peito doía fisicamente. Eu não podia ficar sentado ali por mais tempo. Eu me sentia como um animal enjaulado desesperado para escapar.

Levantei-me e estava prestes a sair correndo da sala quando uma enfermeira entrou.

"Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou para a sala.

"Sou eu." Respondi.

"Dr. Masen disse que você pode entrar e ver Isabella agora".

Eu nem sequer respondi. Acabei indo direto através da sala. "Em qual quarto ela está?" Eu perguntei enquanto passava por ela.

"Quarto 354." Ela gritou atrás de mim.

Caminhei pelo corredor procurando o número do quarto. Eu finalmente o avistei e congelei do lado de fora da porta. Antes que eu pudesse entrar, Dr. Masen caminhou até mim.

"Ela teve algumas queimaduras no seu esôfago, mas nada que a gente considere muito grave que achemos que inchará mais para fechar suas vias aéreas. Quero prepará-lo para o fato de que ela _está_ em um ventilador, mas isso é apenas precaução. Ela _consegue_ respirar sozinha, o ventilador está em vigor apenas para ajudá-la até que ela esteja um pouco mais estável. Nós fizemos tudo que podemos fazer por agora. Agora só temos de monitorá-la e esperar até que ela acorde".

Eu balancei minha cabeça para que ele soubesse que eu entendi antes de eu me virar e entrar no quarto dela.

Assim que entrei, ouvi o suave sinal sonoro das máquinas e as compressões de ar do ventilador. Eu caminhei lentamente, vendo o pé da cama, até que eu estivesse mais dentro e seu rosto apareceu.

Fiquei paralisado ao vê-la tão pálida e frágil. Ela parecia tão pequenina e frágil, ligada a todas essas grandes máquinas. Eu senti como se minhas lágrimas estivessem prestes a vir à superfície, mas eu as empurrei de volta para baixo. Esta não era a hora de eu perder-me. Eu tinha que permanecer forte por ela, para que ela soubesse que eu estava aqui por ela. Eu precisava que ela soubesse que eu não sairia do seu lado até que eu visse o rubor cor de rosa em toda a sua pele, ou o calor daqueles olhos castanhos olhando para mim.

Andei até o lado da sua cama, puxando uma cadeira atrás de mim. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, sentei-me e peguei sua mãozinha na minha. Eu a trouxe até meus lábios e beijei o topo dela, depois as pontas dos seus dedos e, finalmente, sua palma.

Eu a coloquei suavemente para baixo na cama, ainda envolta seguramente entre a minha. Notei que sua outra mão estava envolta em gaze da queimadura, assim como sua cabeça do corte. Estendi a minha mão e gentilmente empurrei uma mecha do seu cabelo.

"Isabella," eu sussurrei, "é Edward. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar algum... nunca mais. Eu deveria ter ficado com você esta noite, em vez de trabalhar." Um soluço escapou do meu peito, mas, ainda assim, nenhuma lágrima caiu. "Você apenas descanse... por quanto tempo você precisar, Linda. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar".

* * *

Os próximos dias passaram em um borrão. Os médicos estavam verificando o status dela, as enfermeiras vieram para limpar suas feridas e trocar suas ataduras, os visitantes vieram, flores foram entregues, mas eu nunca a deixei. As enfermeiras deram-me um momento difícil no início sobre os horários de visita, mas ouvi o Dr. Masen falar com elas no corredor. Ele disse a elas que ele estava fazendo uma exceção para eu ficar tanto tempo quanto eu quisesse. Eu ainda não tinha nem saído para pegar uma muda de roupa, ou tomar um banho. Alice finalmente apareceu com algo novo para eu vestir e me empurrou para o banheiro do quarto de Bella para tomar um banho. Lutei com ela... eu não queria sair do lado de Bella por um segundo sequer, mas Alice me disse que o pai de Bella estava chegando e eu realmente deveria limpar-me para a primeira vez em que nós encontraríamos.

Charlie era um cara realmente ótimo, era só uma pena que tivemos de nos conhecer sob estas circunstâncias. Ele ficou no hospital tanto quanto pôde, mas depois de algumas horas eu dei a ele a chave do nosso apartamento para que ele pudesse descansar.

Eu sabia que todos estavam preocupados comigo. Eu os ouvi cochichando do lado de fora do quarto. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, minha barba estava crescendo, eu realmente não tinha dormido, exceto pelos momentos em que eu simplesmente cochilava, e eu quase não comi nada. Fiquei sentado vigilantemente à cabeceira da sua cama dia e noite. Eu ficaria sentado e conversaria com ela, ou simplesmente me sentaria em silêncio e seguraria sua mão.

Após cinco dias, quando ele veio para tirá-la do ventilador, até mesmo o Dr. Masen se aproximou de mim sugerindo ir lá para baixo e dar uma caminhada ao redor do estacionamento, mas eu recusei. E se ela acordasse enquanto eu estivesse fora? Eu disse a ela que estaria aqui quando ela acordasse, e eu não quebraria mais promessas para ela.

Era agora uma semana após o acidente ter acontecido, e minha garota ainda estava dormindo. Eu tinha Alice trazendo para mim o livro que Bella estava lendo em casa. Eu estava sentado no meu lugar habitual ao lado da sua cama, meus braços apoiado sobre o colchão enquanto eu lia para ela. Eu passei por cerca de três capítulos quando meus olhos começaram a ir para dentro e fora de foco. Fiquei tentando me livrar disso, mas era uma batalha perdida... eu adormeci.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei adormecido, mas algo me acalmou da inconsciência. Meus olhos se abriram, minha visão ainda sobre o pé da sua cama. Pensei que eu estava sonhando e estava prestes a voltar a dormir quando senti dedos suavemente percorrendo o meu cabelo.

Meu coração parou no meu peito enquanto eu lentamente levantei e virei minha cabeça. Meu olhar se deparou com os mais belos olhos castanhos que eu já vi na minha vida. Fechei meus olhos por um instante, sacudindo a cabeça e os reabrindo para me certificar de que eu não estava sonhando... mas eu não estava. Ela ainda estava olhando para mim, mas agora ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o lado do meu rosto, que agora estava coberto por uma barba curta. "Oi." Ela falou baixinho.

Foi uma palavra tão pequena, e sua voz era muito baixa e irregular, mas foi o som mais bonito do mundo.

Eu deixei minha cabeça inclinar-se em sua mão e fechei os olhos, saboreando a sensação do seu toque. Quando eu os abri novamente senti algo molhado correr pelo meu rosto. Depois de uma semana... minhas lágrimas estavam finalmente chegando.

"Não chore." Ela sussurrou com a voz rouca. "Está tudo bem".

Eu trouxe a minha mão até meu rosto e tentei enxugar as lágrimas, mas não paravam de cair. Sentei-me ereto e peguei a mão dela na minha. "Bella, eu pensei que perderia você." Eu disse a ela. "Sinto muito sobre a nossa briga. Sinto muito por trabalhar tanto ultimamente. Eu só preciso que você saiba o quanto eu te amo e como estou arrependido de tudo".

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça para mim, apertando minha mão com a dela. Eu sabia que era difícil para ela falar, por isso, quando ela começou a fazê-lo, eu tentei dizer-lhe para descansar, mas sendo a garota teimosa por quem eu me apaixonei, ela continuou mesmo assim.

"Eu sinto muito também." Ela disse em apenas um sussurro. "Eu te amo".

Levantei-me, inclinei-me e trouxe meus lábios suavemente aos dela. Coloquei mais um na sua testa antes de eu me levantar ereto.

"Eu já volto, Linda." Eu disse a ela quando o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu tinha em mais de uma semana se espalhou no meu rosto. "Eu tenho que contar a todos que a minha garota está acordada".

* * *

Foi pouco mais de um mês depois quando finalmente chegamos em Chicago. Tivemos que adiar nossa viagem para que Bella pudesse se recuperar. Ela passou mais dois dias no hospital depois que ela acordou. Uma vez que eu a trouxe para casa, fiquei com ela tanto quanto eu podia, só saindo para ir para o trabalho quando absolutamente necessário. Todos os caras no quartel se juntaram e cobriram meus turnos tanto quanto poderiam, mas quando eu tinha que ir, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett se revezavam para ficar com ela, ajudando-a com o que ela precisava enquanto ela descansava e se recuperava.

Se você pensar por um segundo que eu vou sentar aqui e dizer que me senti redimido por chegar a Bella a tempo, como eu não consegui com Tanya, bem... você estaria errado. O que eu _sentia_ era sorte. Mas eu acho que o resultado que esta situação me ofereceu foi encontrar a paz na consciência de que o que aconteceu com Tanya não foi culpa minha. Enquanto eu observava Bella no hospital por todos esses dias, vendo-a toda frágil e vulnerável, isso me fez perceber que eu sou humano. Eu poderia ter um emprego que me permite fazer o bem e ocasionalmente conseguir salvar a vida de alguém, mas... eu _não sou_ o Superman. Eu posso fazer o meu trabalho com o melhor da minha capacidade, mas o único que decide quem vive e quem não vive... é o cara lá de cima.

Quando chegamos em Chicago, era o início de setembro. Meus pais ficaram emocionados de ter todos visitando. Eles ficaram especialmente animados ao ver Bella, uma vez que foram incapazes de ir para Seattle visitá-la quando ela estava no hospital. Eles ficaram tão aliviados quando eu tinha informado a eles que a minha garota acordou e estava indo bem. Quando entramos na casa dos meus pais, Esme pulou para Bella primeiro, segurando-a com tal abraço apertado que eu tive receio de que ela nunca a soltaria. Meu pai também puxou Bella em um abraço caloroso e quando ele a beijou no topo da cabeça, eu sabia que Carlisle pensava em Bella como uma filha. Ele sempre abraçava e beijava Alice da mesma maneira. Vendo o meu pai fazer isso com Bella me fez sorrir, e isso me deu esperança de que tudo pelo que eu trabalhei não era por nada.

Foi no nosso terceiro dia lá que eu deixei Bella na casa dos meus pais com todo mundo, exceto Emmett, que veio comigo para o meu antigo quartel.

Quando chegamos lá eu o apresentei a todos. Ficamos conversando por um tempo antes de Dave se aproximar, segurando o meu antigo uniforme.

"O que você diz de colocarmos esse show na estrada?" Ele perguntou quando o entregou para mim.

"Sim, eu acho que nós devemos." Eu disse nervosamente enquanto olhava para Emmett, que estava vestindo um dos uniformes de um dos caras que estava de folga.

Uma vez que eu estava vestido, segui os caras até o caminhão. Minhas mãos suavam e meu coração estava batendo de forma irregular. Quando ouvi o ronco do motor para a vida e a porta da garagem começar a abrir, eu pensei que talvez pudesse desmaiar.

"Então... você está pronto para fazer isto?" Dave perguntou enquanto Emmett sorria de onde ele estava atrás dele.

Enfiei a mão no bolso e tirei a pequena caixa de veludo, olhando para ela atentamente. Respirei fundo antes de olhar de volta para eles.

"Pronto como eu sempre estarei." Eu disse antes de sairmos e nos dirigir até a rua em direção à casa dos meus pais.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, ainda bem que Edward conseguiu chegar a tempo e salvar Bella, e que ela se recuperou bem de todos os ferimentos… O que vc´s acham que tem na caixinha? E o que Edward vai fazer?_

_Deixem reviews e até quarta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**# Bella POV #**

_Como diabos __eu tinha deixado Edward e Alice me convencerem a isso? Por que é que eu estou sentada aqui, surtando, imagine você, mãos suadas e tudo mais, enquanto meu namorado está descansando em paz ao meu lado, reclinado em seu assento como se ele não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo? Eu já não tinha passado através de coisas o __suficiente?_ Eu distraidamente brincava com a luva de pele colorida que enfeitava a minha mão direita.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, tentei me posicionar confortavelmente no pequeno espaço de confinamento. Afinal, eu estaria sentada aqui por cerca de quatro horas e meia. Ugh... esse pensamento era fodidamente sufocante.

Quatro horas e meia sentada em um assento macio que não era realmente tão confortável, não sendo plenamente capaz de esticar as pernas, não sendo capaz de levantar os braços sem bater no fundo do compartimento de bagagem. Senti o leve brilho de suor começar a se espalhar na minha testa e na minha nuca enquanto eu me contorcia, a ansiedade escoando, queimando em cada parte do meu corpo fazendo com que a minha frequência cardíaca alcançasse uma nova elevação desde a última vez que bateu erraticamente, nem meia hora atrás.

Quatro horas e meia presa no que parecia uma lata deslizando através de milhares e milhares de nuvens quilômetros acima no ar. Eu absolutamente não gostava de voar por medo de cair, ou perguntando-me como as leis da física e a gravidade realmente funcionavam, mas eu nunca tinha deixado que isso me impedisse de viajar. No entanto, à luz de toda a minha experiência "estar presa em um escritório muito pequeno, sem janelas, sem fonte de ar, enquanto o fogo ardia bem do lado de fora da porta", eu detestava voar e a sensação de estar em um espaço tão fechado. Quando você pensa sobre isso, você também está preso quando está em um avião. Para onde diabos você iria? Se você quisesse sair, você não podia simplesmente dizer para a aeromoça, "Sim, isso não está realmente funcionando para mim. Eu simplesmente vou sair agora." Inferno, eu estava tão malditamente frustrada, minha linha de pensamento fazendo a minha pele aquecer. Eu tinha que parar porque não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso agora.

Quatro horas e meia...

_Onde diabos __está aquela aeromoça com o meu vinho?_ Sim, eu precisava da sacudidela de álcool para acalmar os nervos que estavam atualmente desgastando meu interior.

Finalmente estávamos fazendo a nossa viagem para Chicago para visitar Esme e Carlisle e procurar o espaço para o local do casamento de Alice e Jasper. Não era como se eu não quisesse ir porque eu realmente queria fugir com Edward. É só que eu meio que queria que eles pudessem ter retardado a viagem um pouco mais. No entanto, já que eu fui a razão para a viagem ser adiada, em primeiro lugar, eu não queria causar mais problemas do que eu já tinha causado, daí a razão para a minha ansiedade afiada devido a estar neste avião agora.

Eu já tinha sobrecarregado meus amigos e Edward com isso. Edward tendo que me mimar durante a minha recuperação, mas como eu poderia explicar que por dentro eu estava gritando que eu não estava pronta para ir a qualquer lugar? Isso não tinha nada a ver com ninguém além de mim e eu queria vir para apoiar Alice e Jasper. Eu só queria ficar dentro dos limites do meu porto seguro, que era de volta à minha casa, onde eu tinha o controle da situação. Eu me sentia impotente, tão vulnerável amarrada aqui no meu lugar sem ter para onde correr... ou esconder, se necessário. Como eu poderia fazê-los entender isso sem soar tão incrivelmente egoísta?

Alice estava tão animada por ter nós todos lá com ela, e Edward, mesmo que ele tentasse minimizar isso e agir todo macho, realmente não podia esperar para ver seus pais, especialmente sua mãe porque eles eram realmente muito próximos. Eu queria vê-los também, já que a última vez que os vi seu filho não conseguia se lembrar de que eu era sua namorada... um pouco triste e embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo. Seria bom se eles pudessem nos ver como o feliz casal que éramos vivendo juntos há meses. Quero dizer, nós tínhamos falado no telefone toneladas de vezes, mas eu queria que eles vissem com os próprios olhos quão apaixonados nós estávamos e como somos sortudos de ter um ao outro.

Sortudos.

O que essa palavra significa mesmo? Foi sorte porque eu respirei muita fumaça que desmaiei, batendo a cabeça sobre o que deve ter sido o canto pontudo e afiado da mesa de Alice, fazendo-me ter uma agradável linha avermelhada de uma cicatriz sobre a minha sobrancelha direita? Talvez tenha sido sorte que eu tivesse que usar uma luva sem dedos, que agia como uma bandagem para manter a gaze e fita crepe cobrindo minhas queimaduras de deslizar da palma da minha mão. Acho que eu deveria ter sentido sorte que eu já não conseguia lidar com espaços confinantes - sem uma onda de pânico queimando através de mim instantaneamente antes de eu relaxar e perceber que nada de ruim aconteceria.

Eu me sentia como uma versão demente de Frankenstein.

Eu deveria ter sentido sorte que eu tinha que ser consciente da temperatura da minha comida antes que eu desse uma mordida nela, não querendo reviver aquela sensação de queimação horrível que invadira minha garganta? Eu me arrepiei com esse pensamento, lembrando o tempo em torno de três semanas atrás, quando eu tinha estupidamente pedido sopa Wanton para o almoço, quando Rose me perguntou se eu queria comida chinesa. Eu nunca mais queria experimentar esse tipo de dor estranhamente lancinante novamente. Nunca. Que idiota eu tinha sido.

Eu odiava sentir-me tão amarga, tão cínica. Isso me lembrou de como eu tinha sido exatamente depois de Jake e eu terminarmos. Só que, desta vez, meu cinismo era mais um sarcasmo amargo com a forma danificada como eu realmente estava, não apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também, um resultado direto de ficar presa em um incêndio.

Eu não queria estar danificada de nenhuma forma, mas eu estava. Na verdade, foi o dano físico que levou minhas emoções fora do caminho, brincando com a minha mente como um violino afinado. Qualquer um agora pode reclamar, dizendo que eu deveria estar agradecendo a Deus e quem mais fosse bom e santo que eu até mesmo consegui sair daquele incêndio viva, que meus ferimentos poderiam ter sido mais graves, deixando meu rosto todo, ou membros, marcados por toda a vida. No entanto, foram eles os culpados pelo incêndio acontecer, em primeiro lugar? Foram eles os culpados por ter saído no meio de uma enorme briga com seu namorado, ao invés de apenas permanecer um pouco vindo para algum tipo de trégua? Por último, foram eles os culpados por deixar o dito namorado, que também era um bombeiro, doente com o pavor e medo de que sua atual namorada partilharia o mesmo destino que sua namorada morta? Não, eles não eram os culpados.

Mas eu, com certeza, era culpada, e essa realização tinha me feito sentir um leque de emoções de raiva, culpa, até tristeza. Então, como eu poderia esperar que os meus amigos entendessem o que eu estava passando? Era extremamente frustrante, para dizer o mínimo.

Eu não poderia sequer dizer "ex" porque esse simplesmente não era o caso. A verdade dolorosa é que Edward e Tanya provavelmente estariam casados agora se não fosse por ela tragicamente ficar presa em um incêndio e morrer. Este conhecimento, tatuado no meu cérebro, era dolorosamente evidente sempre que eu olhava no espelho e via aquela cicatriz vermelha, sempre que eu tinha que arejar minhas bolhas abertas na palma da minha mão deixando-as expostas em toda sua glória bruta, sempre que eu tinha que vestir aquela esquecida luva sem dedos, e sempre que Edward me observava com algum olhar distante em seus olhos, sorrindo tristemente.

Ele não tinha que me deixar entrar no que ele estava pensando. Eu sabia que era sobre _ela_ e como ele foi capaz de me salvar, mas infelizmente não a ela. Não é que eu pensasse que ele se arrependia por resgatar-me daquelas chamas, mas os paralelos entre as situações minha e de Tanya eram demasiado elevados para que alguém _não_ notasse. Eu não era nada além de um lembrete vivo de uma das pessoas mais importantes que ele havia perdido em seu mundo... um lembrete do fato de que ele deveria compartilhar sua vida com outra pessoa... um lembrete de que Edward pediria a Tanya para se casar com ele antes daquela tragédia.

Fechando meus olhos, tomei uma respiração profunda de limpeza, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente para que eu pudesse apagar os pensamentos negativos enquanto eu exalava. Eu não queria concentrar-me nas coisas terríveis porque eu _tinha_ tanta coisa para ser grata. Algumas fileiras à nossa frente estavam os quatro melhore amigos mais surpreendentes que eu poderia pedir. Eles haviam sido nada menos do que impressionantes tomando cuidado de mim depois que eu cheguei em casa do hospital, colocando-se com as minhas oscilações de humor, certificando-se que eu descansasse, tomasse banho, e fosse alimentada adequadamente.

Virando minha cabeça um pouco, meus olhos pousaram na visão mais linda, um sorriso instantaneamente puxando meus lábios. Lá estava o meu cara dormindo tão profundamente, seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração lânguida que ele tomava. Levantando minha mão, eu cuidadosamente passei os dedos através do seu tufo suave e espesso de cabelo, necessitando tocar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse uma parte de Edward para que eu pudesse me sentir próxima dele. O que eu realmente queria fazer era sentar em seu colo enquanto ele me embalava em seus braços, como ele sempre fazia quando sentia que eu precisava do calor, da conexão, da sensação de que eu estava realmente segura.

A verdade era que ele precisava sentir a conexão física tanto quanto eu. Desde o incêndio, nós não tínhamos sido sexualmente íntimos um com o outro, não que nós dois não quiséssemos. Pelo contrário, era uma mistura de Edward me dando tempo para curar por dentro, bem como no exterior, e eu apenas dando espaço para processar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Nós não estávamos necessariamente desajeitados, ou 'sem as mãos' em torno um do outro, mas nenhum de nós estava pronto para derramar nossas roupas e oferecer nossos corpos livremente quando ainda não havíamos despido a culpa que ambos compartilhávamos sobre a briga que tinha essencialmente iniciado a cadeia de eventos que se seguiu.

Meu corpo estava desejoso de tocá-lo ainda mais. Inclinando-me para o seu rosto, eu me alegrei com a sensação de cócegas da suave respiração nasal de Edward contra a minha bochecha. Uma sensação de calma e alívio tomou conta de mim em ondas suaves enquanto a eletricidade provocava ao longo do meu interior, despertando a necessidade familiar de estar fisicamente ligada a ele em todos os sentidos possíveis. Virando minha cabeça um pouco, nossos lábios estavam perigosamente perto um do outro que eu sentia o calor emanando deles e eu não poderia reduzir o desejo mais. Meus lábios sussurraram ao longo dos dele delicadamente, transmitindo o quanto eles sentiram falta dos toques.

Voltando à minha posição original, eu estava feliz que Edward ainda estava em sono profundo, já que eu realmente não queria assustá-lo. Ele tinha trabalhado tão duro por meses com todas as horas extras, sua agenda em constante mutação. Ele mal conseguiu descansar uma semana decente, muito menos uma maldita noite, por isso, se Edward queria dormir no avião em vez de acalmar-me da minha ansiedade na borda, então ele deveria dormir. Afinal, Edward era o meu herói, literalmente, e não havia nada de grande ou pequeno que eu poderia fazer por ele, ou dar a ele, para nos fazer igualar. Mas isso não significa que eu algum dia pararia de tentar.

Enquanto eu brincava com os fios do seu cabelo com as pontas dos meus dedos, eu sorri levemente, lembrando a última vez que fiz isso enquanto ele estava dormindo. Foi quando eu acordei no hospital. Sentindo como se eu estivesse em uma noite difícil e prestes a ter um inferno de uma ressaca, eu me lembrei dos meus olhos esvoaçando abertos e depois tendo que piscar rapidamente para me acostumar com o brilho extremo. Instintivamente, eu fechei meus olhos, recordando os acontecimentos que surgiram.

_Minha cabeça p__arecia ter a sensação como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão, mas não demorou muito para eu avaliar o meu entorno, percebendo onde eu estava. Senti um pouco de peso pressionado contra a minha barriga e olhei para baixo para ver que alguém estava descansando sua cabeça em mim, de frente para o pé da minha cama. _

_Edward? _

_Ele estava dormindo e eu me senti mal __por acordá-lo, então eu o deixei descansar por um tempo. _

_Por alguma razão a minha mão direita estava latejando, cobert__a por camadas de gaze branca. Percebi que eu estava ligada a um IV. Tentei enrugar meu rosto, mas era como se minha testa não permitiria isso. Aparentemente, havia gaze enrolada na minha cabeça como uma múmia? Ou, pelo menos, é o que parecia. _

_O que diabos tinha acontecido comigo? _

_Assim __que eu estava prestes a começar a surtar, uma enfermeira entrou, parando em seu caminho assim que ela trancou seus olhos com os meus. Ela viu Edward dormindo e um sorriso puxou seus lábios enquanto ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi piscar rapidamente quando ela começou a se mover em minha direção, parando para pegar meu prontuário ao pé da cama. Depois que ela terminou de escrever algo, ela se moveu para verificar o gotejamento do IV. Ela se virou e começou a falar. _

_"Alguém vai __ficar muito triste que ele não estava acordado quando você finalmente abriu os olhos." Ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça na direção de Edward. _

_"__Tudo be..." Eu tentei dizer, mas tudo o que saiu foi uma golfada do que parecia ser ar escaldante e quente. Minhas mãos voaram para o meu pescoço, cobrindo minha garganta protetoramente, como se isso pararia a sensação de queimação intensa._

_Ouch! __O que diabos? _

_Olhei para a enfermeira parecendo simpática que, obviamente, adivinhou que eu estava confusa. _

_"Você ficou presa em um incêndio, querida. Você inalou fumaça demais e desmaiou, mas não antes de bater a cabeça em algo realmente sólido. Foi preciso uma boa quantidade de pontos para fechar a ferida, mas não se preocupe, um cirurgião plástico muito bom fez isso." Ela explicou, esfregando o meu ombro de forma reconfortantemente maternal._

_Tudo que eu podia fazer era praticamente __olhar boquiaberta para ela enquanto eu processava esta nova informação. Então, isso me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos... Puta merda! Eu estava no escritório de Alice e eu adormeci. Quando acordei, havia toda aquela fumaça e calor sufocante. Eu tinha que sair de lá e lembrei-me de sair correndo para a porta..._

_Minha cabeça imediatamente inclin__ou para o meu lado, onde minha mão enfaixada estava situada. Olhando de volta para a enfermeira, eu tentei formular minha pergunta. Abrindo minha boca, eu tentei falar novamente. _

_"O __q-q-que a-acontec-?" _

_Segurando a mão para me calar, ela me respondeu. "Oh, querida, você queimou a palma da sua mão __realmente muito lá. Você teve queimaduras de segundo grau, que estão começando a criar bolhas. Não se preocupe, no entanto. Você não precisa de enxertos de pele, ou algo assim. Você vai apenas aplicar algum creme de queimadura e pomada medicamentosa diariamente e depois cobri-la com gaze, como se vê agora. Estivemos cuidando de você enquanto você estava em coma, não preocupe os seus lindos olhos castanhos com isso"._

_Minha mente estava corr__endo, girando, tentando montar esse quebra-cabeça enorme pedaço por pedaço. Inalando toneladas de fumaça, batendo a cabeça e desmaiando, cirurgiões plásticos, pontos, queimaduras de segundo grau... _

_"__Maçaneta." Eu consegui dizer, imediatamente lamentando porque minha garganta parecia como se um dragão cuspidor de fogo estivesse muito zangado comigo. Sim, lembrei-me de estender a mão até a porta e tentar girar a maçaneta, mas falhei maciçamente porque minha mão praticamente fritou, fazendo-me arrancá-la de lá muito rapidamente. _

_"Oh__." Foi tudo o que ela respondeu. Ela injetou algo em minha IV enquanto eu olhava para ela nervosamente. "Apenas um pouco de algo para ajudar a fazer a dor ir embora. É sempre pior quando os pacientes acabam de acordar de um longo sono." Ela falou baixinho, agraciando-me com um sorriso quente novamente. _

_"Você é uma mulher de muita sorte, Bella. Pelo que __Edward me disse, o fogo era muito ruim. Ele tirou a máscara de oxigênio dele para dar a você o seu ar e ele a carregou pelas escadas. Ele nem sequer deixou que os paramédicos tocassem em você até que eles o convenceram a soltar você. E nem sequer vou começar sobre como ele manteve sua vigília ao seu lado. Levou àquela coisinha corajosa com o cabelo preto louco para forçá-lo a se trocar e tomar um banho. Meu Deus, oh meu Deus, ele pode provocar uma luta, no entanto. Rapaz, sem nem sequer comer ou beber... apenas segurando sua mão e falando com você. Ele até mesmo leu para você. Sim, esse cara te ama muito. Estou surpresa que ele até mesmo deixou o seu pai entrar para uma visita. Edward era como um pitbull com os visitantes." Ela riu entusiasticamente, provavelmente recordando os acontecimentos que levaram às descrições que ela estava me dando. _

_Meu pai? Meu pai tinha vindo de Forks? Edward nunca saiu do meu quarto? Jesus, por quanto tempo eu __estive dormindo?_

_"Por um pouco mais de uma semana__." Respondeu a enfermeira. Acho que eu disse os meus pensamentos em voz alta. "Você estava em coma, querida"._

_Em coma? Meus olhos se arregalaram naquele pedaço de informação. Oh meu Deus, Edward deve ter perdido a cabeça. Isso definitivamente trouxe de volta todas as lembranças horríveis de Tanya estando em um incêndio. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu morreria, assim como ela. Oh Deus, ele deve ter ficado tão assustado. _

_Meu coração doeu, caindo para o meu estômago com o pensamento de Edward em __tal tumulto. Eu tinha causado a ele tal dor e eu me sentia tão horrível. Meu pobre, coitado namorado tendo que reviver quase o mesmo cenário. _

_"Eu vou pegar o médico agora e dizer__ a ele que a nossa pequena bela adormecida despertou. Ah, e você pode querer acordar esse seu príncipe também." Ela trotou para fora do quarto, seus sapatos rangendo contra o chão de linóleo brilhante quadriculado._

_Assim que ela saiu, comecei a processar tudo que ela me disse da melhor maneira que pude. Uma coisa que se destacou entre __as demais, fazendo meu coração inchar com amor e admiração. Edward tinha arriscado sua própria vida para me salvar, assim como ele fazia diariamente. Mas ele não me deixaria ir, enquanto ele teria facilmente entregue alguém para os paramédicos. Em vez disso, Edward quis manter-me segura em seus braços até que ele soubesse que eu estaria bem. _

_Oh, eu poderia apenas imaginar a luta __em que ele se colocou com alguém que estava tentando ajudar! No entanto, esse era Edward e eu não mudaria nada sobre ele. Quando ele amava você completamente, ele era leal, compassivo, e daria a própria vida para salvar a sua. Eu nunca me senti tão protegida e tão preciosa em toda a minha vida._

_Ainda havia muito a dizer sobre a noite d__a nossa briga. Lembrei-me de tudo, o que significava que eu lembrava da discussão desagradável que tivemos e o fato de que eu escapei dele para ir à loja de Alice. Eu estava tão malditamente com raiva e eu tinha o direito de estar. Ele ainda estava trabalhando horas extras? Ele quebraria outro encontro, deixando-me frustrada e decepcionada? _

_Não era uma questão de se__, ou não, ele me amava agora, mas eu ainda me perguntava onde eu estava classificada em sua lista de prioridades. Mesmo que nós amássemos um ao outro de todo o coração, sem comunicação, sem fazer o outro uma prioridade de vez em quando, o relacionamento vai por água abaixo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. __Eu certamente não queria que isso acontecesse._

_Depois que ele acordou e virou a cabeça para me encarar, eu quase morri com a visão dele. Edward parecia tão cansado, tão esgotado de qualquer __vida animada nele. Meu coração se partiu por ele, sabendo que eu estando neste acidente o colocou através de seu próprio inferno pessoal. _

_Seus olhos estavam manchados de vermelho n__as margens e ele não se barbeava há algum tempo. Cobrindo o lado do seu rosto com minha mão, eu acariciei meu polegar ao longo da sua bochecha enquanto os pêlos curtos e grossos pinicavam meus dedos. Eu não me importava com a barba por fazer, mas sabendo que manter a barba por fazer era o resultado direto de manter vigília ao meu lado só me fez querer fazer a barba dele eu mesma para que ele pudesse estar livre desse peso e começar de novo._

_Nós nunca quebr__amos o nosso olhar um do outro quando um pequeno sorriso quebrou-se em meu rosto. Edward olhou para mim com tal intensidade desejosa como se ele não tivesse me visto em muito tempo e não pudesse acreditar que eu era real, ou algo assim. Eu acho que ele tinha o direito de se sentir assim, já que eu não tinha estado acordada em uma semana. Sem mencionar que, a última vez que tínhamos nos visto estávamos tão irritados e dissemos coisas ofensivas um para o outro. Esse pensamento sozinho fez a minha garganta já doendo contrair com emoções que eu tinha certeza que deveríamos realmente adicionar naquele momento._

_Edward então inclinou a cabeça, inclinando-se em meu toque __enquanto seus olhos flutuaram fechados. Eu estava tão focada em absorver sua presença que não foi até que eu senti algo molhado rastejar sob o meu polegar que percebi que ele estava chorando. Este homem forte e confiante estava chorando livremente na minha frente e não passou despercebido que Edward parecia estar aliviado através das suas lágrimas. Sempre que Edward limpasse suas lágrimas, uma nova rodada gentilmente cairia, fazendo as minhas emoções agirem instintivamente. Lágrimas foram brotando, minha visão ligeiramente borrada quando percebi exatamente o quanto estávamos sintonizados um com o outro. _

_Se Edward doía, eu doía __exatamente o mesmo, se não mais. Eu precisava confortá-lo com palavras e não apenas com meu toque. Eu tinha que dizer a ele o quanto eu o amava e o quanto eu estava arrependida por termos brigado._

_"Não chore. Está tudo bem."__Eu mal guinchei. Entre o grande caroço na minha garganta e a dor do incêndio, eu mal podia falar. _

_Edward pegou a minha mão d__o seu rosto e a segurou na dele. Através das suas próprias lágrimas, ele olhou para mim com feroz determinação enquanto falava as palavras que eu tão desesperadamente queria dizer primeiro._

_"Bella, eu pensei que perderia você. Sinto muito sobre a nossa briga. Sinto muito por trabalhar tanto ultimamente. Eu só preciso que você saiba o quanto eu te amo e como estou arrependido de tudo"._

_Balançando __minha cabeça, tentei formular as palavras para dizer, mas antes que eu pudesse, Edward apertou minha mão e insistiu para que eu não usasse a minha voz ainda, já que precisava de descanso. Apertei a mão dele de volta em resposta, mas eu não poderia apenas ficar sentada ali e não responder às suas palavras bonitas... não quando eu queria tranquilizá-lo que ele não tinha me perdido, que eu nunca pretendia ir a lugar nenhum sem ele pelo resto da minha vida. _

_"Eu sinto muito também. Eu te amo." __Eu declarei com tanta ênfase e emoção que eu poderia reunir, já que eu fui obrigada a sussurrar. _

_Pairando sobre mim, Edward se inclinou para colocar um beijo suave contra meus lábios. No momento em que__ seus lábios pressionaram nos meus, eu derreti em cima da cama. O que eu queria realmente fazer era pegar a parte de trás da sua cabeça e segurá-lo contra mim para sempre, mas eu estava muito fraca. Quando Edward se afastou, senti a perda puxando em mim, deixando apenas uma dor vazia no meu peito. _

_Nós definitivamente __precisávamos arejar as coisas e não varrer nada para debaixo do tapete uma vez que eu chegasse em casa. Isto era muito importante para esquecer e, esperançosamente, Edward veria isso. Eu sabia que eu ficaria bem, mas a verdadeira questão que precisava ser respondida era, nós ficaríamos bem? Eu não era a única que tinha acabado de sobreviver a uma experiência traumática; Edward sobreviveu também. Ele teve que sofrer por dias se perguntando se eu sofreria o mesmo destino de Tanya. _

_Minha cabeça latejava __com aquele pensamento. E se Edward nunca superasse o medo de perder-me como ele fez com ela? Será que ele ainda quereria ficar comigo agora, mesmo que ele dissesse que me amava? _

_Deus, eu esperava __que sim._

_Poucos minutos depois de Edward __sair para alertar os nossos amigos que eu estava acordada, houve uma batida suave na minha porta enquanto era aberta ao mesmo tempo. Olhando para cima, vi meu pai nervosamente remexendo com suas mãos, decidindo se ele deveria entrar, ou não. _

_"Você pode entrar, pai__." Eu sussurrei. _

_Charlie sentou__ na cadeira de Edward ao lado da minha cama. Ele me olhou e depois sorriu para mim. "Você deu um grande susto no seu velho aqui, Bells". _

_"Eu sei. Sinto muito, pai, que você teve que viajar até aqui__." Eu tristemente disse, minha cabeça baixa com a culpa. _

_"Hey__." Ele começou, sua voz mais forte agora quando ele pegou meu queixo com os dedos e levantou minha cabeça, me forçando a encará-lo. "Nada disso, você está me ouvindo? Jesus, Bella, você estava em um incêndio. Eu esperaria que, se os papéis fossem invertidos, você teria querido um telefonema. Falando de telefonemas, eu fui capaz de me comunicar com a sua mãe no Japão. Ela estava tão em pânico, ela queria pegar o primeiro avião e voar até aqui, mas eu disse a ela que não era necessário, uma vez que eu sabia que você estava fora de perigo, por assim dizer"._

_Minha mãe estava morando no Japão com o namorado__, Phil, que é jogador em uma liga menor de lá. Eu não a via em muito tempo, mas falamos por telefone sempre que podíamos. Tanto quanto eu sentia falta dela e gostaria que ela estivesse comigo agora, eu sabia que a viagem era muito longa e muito cara para fazer em um capricho. Fiz uma anotação mental para ligar para ela assim que minha voz estivesse forte o suficiente para fazer isso._

_"Claro, pai. Eu teria __corrido às pressas para Forks para estar com você, para ajudar de qualquer forma. Você sabe disso. E está tudo bem sobre a mamãe. Pelo menos ela queria voar, sabendo que eu estava ferida e no hospital"._

_"Então por que __eu não posso fazer o mesmo para a minha menininha, hein? Eu teria ficado arrasado se você tivesse alguma lesão mais grave, ou pior. Se você não conseguisse sair daquele edifício viva e respirando, teria... isso teria me matado, Bella." Ele engasgou, seus olhos ficando vidrados com o seu último pensamento. _

_Instantaneamente, as lágrimas __pinicaram meus olhos e começaram a transbordar, deslizando pelo meu rosto. Charlie e eu nunca fomos aqueles de ter longas discussões profundas. Éramos próximos porque éramos a única família que realmente tínhamos, mas meu pai e eu raramente discutíamos nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Assim, quando meu pai admitiu que ele teria morrido se eu já não mais estivesse viva, bem... isso simplesmente só aumentou o volume, e eu sabia que mesmo que ele pudesse não mostrar isso sempre, meu pai me amava com tudo o que ele tinha._

_"Oh, pai, eu te amo também. E obrigad__a por estar aqui. Significa tanto que você está sentado ao meu lado agora." Eu desajeitadamente sussurrei chorando. Eu queria gritar que eu estava tão irritada que eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz sem que fosse tão doloroso. _

_"Então, eu finalmente pude conhecer Edward __pessoalmente." Meu pai começou. "Ele é um bom cara, Bells. Edward é aquele que me ligou assim que você foi estabelecida em um quarto. E ele se apresentou assim que eu cheguei ao hospital. Ele veio diretamente e apertou minha mão, mas pouco eu sabia que era eu quem deveria ter corrido até ele e me apresentado"._

_"Ah, é? Por que isso?" Eu pergunt__ei. Charlie tinha esse olhar estranho em seu rosto. Era uma mistura de espanto e tristeza. _

_"Você sabe, eu não estava muito louco com a idéia d__e você vivendo com ele depois de um curto período de tempo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o acidente dele e tudo mais. Mas, eu sabia que era melhor não dizer nada porque eu não estou ao redor o tempo todo e você é uma adulta que pode tomar suas próprias decisões. Mas você sempre pareceu feliz, então eu não forcei. Além do mais, pelo que você me disse dele de tempos em tempos, parece que ele dá a você um funcionamento para o seu dinheiro e não aceita muito da sua merda teimosa." Ele riu uma gargalhada saudável. _

_"Papai!" Eu__ ri com a voz rouca. Meu pai nunca realmente xingava muito ao meu redor e quando o fazia, ou era parte de uma piada que ele estava me contando, ou porque ele estava furioso. Foi refrescante ouvi-lo rir tão despreocupado assim. Eu esperava que ele realmente estivesse feliz que eu estava com Edward. _

_"Bem, você pode ser muito difícil de __lidar, mocinha, mas o seu rapaz pode aceitar isso e não tem medo de desafiá-la. Eu gosto disso. Mostra que ele tem coragem. O que eu não sabia sobre Edward, até conhecê-lo, é que ele é um homem verdadeiramente honrado e você sabe que eu não digo essas palavras de ânimo leve sobre qualquer um, Bella"._

_"Sim, ele é incrível, pai. E ele é tão bom para mim, ele realmente é, mas eu estou querendo saber por que você __o chamaria de honrado por um simples aperto de mão e uma conversa. Isso realmente não é como você." Eu disse a Charlie. Era verdade, Charlie não era de dar elogios, e especialmente para alguém com quem eu estava namorando. _

_"Bem, eu não tinha idéia de que ele literalmente __a salvou daquele incêndio. Ele nunca sequer mencionou isso para mim. Em vez disso, ele só falou sobre você, seus ferimentos e o progresso que você estava fazendo antes mesmo de eu chegar. Uma pessoa egoísta teria se vangloriado de ser um herói, mas ele foi modesto, muito modesto, se você me perguntar"._

_"Quem __disse a você então?" _

_"Alice __disse. Depois que ela chorou e pediu desculpas por deixar você sozinha para descansar, o que não precisava de desculpa nenhuma, ela começou sobre o que aconteceu assim que Edward e o resto do seu Corpo de Bombeiros chegou ao local"._

_Charlie se mexeu na cadeira, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável antes que ele descansou os cotovelos na beira__da da minha cama de hospital. Tomando minha mão boa na sua, ele sorriu para mim. _

_"Ele __ama você mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo todo, Bells. Tivemos uma conversa boa e longa e eu sei, sem sombra de dúvidas, que você está segura com Edward. Eu nunca me senti assim quando você estava com Jake. Aquele idiota sempre pareceu ter seus pensamentos ocupados em algum outro lugar sempre que eu tentava conversar com ele. Mas não Edward, ele dá a você toda a sua atenção, especialmente quando o tema da conversa é você. Ele é um protetor, e ele, com certeza, quer mantê-la para sempre." Ele riu de novo, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente como que recordando algo que Edward lhe dissera._

* * *

"Aqui está o seu vinho, senhora." A aeromoça disse baixinho, não querendo acordar os passageiros dormindo ao redor de nós.

Eu pisquei, balançando a cabeça da memória em que eu acabei de estar presa.

"Oh. Obrigada." Eu murmurei, sentando-me ereta e desbloqueando minha mesa-bandeja.

Pegando a pequena garrafa e o copo de plástico com gelo das mãos dela, eu os estabeleci em cima da mesa e comecei a abrir a garrafa, inclinando-a para que o vinho derramasse em cascata sobre o gelo protestando e estralando. Eu sabia que era um passo em falso beber vinho tinto com gelo, mas o pensamento de beber algo quente me fazia estremecer. Eu não queria pensar em mais nenhuma das minhas idiossincrasias neuróticas mais do que eu tinha pensado.

O vinho gelado era bom contra a minha garganta. Mesmo que a minha garganta estivesse completamente curada agora, de vez em quando, quando eu tinha que tossir umas cócegas, isso traria de volta a sensação de estar queimando de dor. Era algo que eu sabia que superaria eventualmente com o tempo.

"Psst. Hey, querida. Como você está?" Alice sussurrou, visualizando a forma ainda dormindo de Edward e agraciando-me com um sorriso. Ela estava encostando seu cotovelo no topo do assento de Edward para que pudesse se aproximar de mim.

"Bem." Eu menti, não querendo incomodá-la com a porcaria que eu tinha ainda girando na minha cabeça. Eu certamente a tinha incomodado o bastante.

Ela suspirou e eu sabia que ela realmente não acreditou no que eu estava dizendo a ela. "Tudo bem, mas se você quiser falar, simplesmente apareça no corredor e venha visitar. Jasper e Emmett estão dormindo também e ambos estão roncando. Eu finalmente convenci Jasper a mudar para o assento ao lado de Emmett para dormir para que Rose e eu pudéssemos sentar e conversar." Ela riu baixinho antes de soprar-me um beijo e voltando-se para o seu assento.

Tinha sido mais de um mês, mas eu ainda me sentia tão fodidamente culpada por arruinar o estúdio de design de Alice. Vamos encarar isso - eu realmente não sei como no inferno desligar aquele maldito ferro... o que diabos fosse aquela monstruosidade. Eu pensei que sabia como trabalhar naquela máquina, mas, aparentemente, não.

Sua coleção de outono inteira... arruinada. Seu manequim favorito, um daqueles delicados e antigos que ela tinha usado desde a faculdade de design... carbonizado a uma batata frita, nada além de fio derretido agora. Ugh! Eu queria arrancar o meu cabelo, na esperança de arrancar esses pensamentos obsessivos que me impediam de conseguir uma noite de sono decente.

Olhei pela minha janela para o céu escuro da noite, as cenas das últimas semanas estavam piscando como uma apresentação de slides contra o nada preto. Eu queria desviar o olhar e simplesmente esquecer o quão estupidamente eu agia às vezes, mas eu não podia separar-me das imagens. Sim, eu estava extremamente grata que eu não sustentaria qualquer outra vida ameaçada pelos ferimentos, mas eu ainda estava tão malditamente furiosa comigo mesma... frustrada em sentir-me desamparada e fraca. Pela maior parte, eu fui uma paciente estelar em recuperação, meus amigos sendo nada além do pilar de apoio que eu desesperadamente precisava.

Em vez de fazer as coisas por si mesmos, ou apenas estar uns com os outros, eles acamparam para me fazer companhia, fazendo-me o jantar, lavando a minha roupa, e simplesmente ficando preguiçosamente rindo e assistindo filmes comigo. Claro que nem todas as vezes que eles estavam lá para mim foi tão agradável e descontraída...

_Eu estava tendo um dia particularmente difícil, definitivamente acorda__ndo de mau humor, odiando o fato de que eu estava presa em casa relaxando durante as minhas férias de verão do trabalho. O que era ainda mais irritante era que Alice e Rosalie simplesmente não me deixavam. Deus me livre, eu estava me sentindo um pouco triste por mim e queria rastejar em um buraco simplesmente para ter alguma solidão por um tempo, ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos. Quanto mais eles davam tapas em rostos assustadoramente felizes para o meu benefício, mais agitada eu me tornava, fazendo com que a minha pele literalmente se contraísse. Eu descuidadamente arranhava o mesmo local no meu antebraço mais e mais pela ansiedade e nervosismo. _

_Era como se eu não tivesse a liberdade de expressar meus pensamentos e sentimentos sem __serem substituídos pelas incessantes tentativas das garotas de à força desenterrar momentos mais felizes só para me fazer sorrir. Não me interpretem mal, eu as amava muito, mas eu queria algum espaço como uma pessoa claustrofóbica queria ar. _

_Edward estava tentando __super compensar o fato de que ele tinha que continuar a trabalhar enquanto eu estava em recuperação porque ele tirou folga durante a minha estadia no hospital. __Ele tinha Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rose mantendo um olhar atento sobre mim. __Todo mundo estava me sufocando tanto que eu estava desmoronando, me desfazendo no interior. Apenas o pensamento fazia meu estômago se contorcer em nós._

_Lágrimas começaram a __inundar nos meus olhos e eu estava simplesmente tão frustrada que agora eu estava chorando. De vez em quando minhas inseguranças sobre Edward rastejariam na minha cabeça, lembrando-me que elas ainda existiam e não iriam a lugar algum. Eu odiava que elas estivessem aqui correndo soltas e criando confusão na minha cabeça já cansada. _

_"Eu só quero que __isso vá embora." Eu funguei. _

_Imediata__mente, Rose e Alice ladearam meus lados no sofá, cada uma tinha um braço envolto em torno dos meus ombros protetoramente. _

_"O que precisa ir embora, Bella?" __Rosalie perguntou suavemente._

_Balançando __minha cabeça em vergonha, tentei formular a minha resposta de forma coerente. "Essa droga de sentimento de pavor. Esse sentimento de culpa que eu tenho sempre que olho no espelho e percebo que ele deveria estar com ela." Eu chorava alto, enterrando minha cabeça na curva do pescoço de Alice. _

_"Ssh, Bella. __Vai ficar tudo bem." Alice ecoou em meus ouvidos, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. _

_"Não, não vai__." Eu chorei mais forte. "Eu vejo a forma como Edward olha para mim, Alice. __Seus olhos expressando o seu segredo"._

_"__Qual segredo, Bella? Do que você está falando? Edward ama você." Rose fundamentou, parecendo um pouco confusa com as minhas palavras. _

_"Rose __está certa. Edward ama muito você, querida"._

_"Eu sei que ele me ama, mas agora __eu não consigo deixar de pensar que ele pediria a ela para se casar com ele. Agora, com o que aconteceu comigo, isso completamente levou Edward de volta para aqueles dias com ela e simplesmente o alimentou a relembrar sobre como ele queria passar o resto da sua vida com ela." As lágrimas rolavam descontroladamente pelo meu rosto, meu nariz era uma bagunça pingando. Eu pedi um lenço de papel e Rose me entregou um._

_"Por favor, não pens__e dessa maneira, Bella. Só vai doer mais pensar no que poderia ter sido se Tanya não tivesse morrido. Por alguma razão, Edward não era para estar com ela para sempre. Ele deveria estar com você." Rose afirmou, esfregando meu ombro suavemente. _

_"Não, eu não posso acreditar nisso. __Olhe para o que quase aconteceu comigo. __Eu quase recebi o mesmo destino de Tanya. Se eu deveria estar com ele, então ele me pediria para casar com ele. Mas ele não pediu e provavelmente não vai pedir"._

_"Oh, Bella, você não sabe disso. Você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer__." Alice tentou argumentar comigo, mas isso não me fez sentir melhor. _

_Sentei-me, correndo __meus olhos entre minhas duas amigas, eu atirei a elas um olhar incrédulo. _

_"Por favor__, me dêem algum crédito aqui. Minhas lesões são um enorme lembrete de com quem Edward talvez devesse ter terminado." Eu comecei, pulando para cima do meu lugar e virando-me para encará-las._

_"Você__s vêem isso?" Apontei para a cicatriz ligeiramente enrugada e vermelha que adornava o topo da minha sobrancelha direita. "Esta linha feia e grossa será para sempre parte das minhas feições, mesmo quando ela se tornar branca. Não importa o quão tênue essa cicatriz vá se tornar, ela será sempre um lembrete profundo, escuro e vermelho do que, ou, devo dizer, _de quem_, Edward perdeu"._

_Minha voz falhou no final da minha __ousada afirmação enquanto as lágrimas picavam nos meus olhos, me provocando, lembrando-me que eu merecia isso porque o incêndio foi minha culpa. Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando me livrar dos demônios que estavam rastejando dentro de mim. Do lado de fora, eu simplesmente parecia uma pessoa chorando que estava obviamente chateada. No entanto, eu era um emaranhado bagunçado por dentro, as memórias de Edward chorando no túmulo de Tanya pairando sobre mim como a mais escura das nuvens de tempestade. _

_Rosalie e Alice ainda e__stavam como estátuas de pedra, os olhos delas lacrimejantes e vítreos enquanto ouviam com arrebatada atenção o meu discurso subitamente emocional. Talvez o que eu estivesse tentando transmitir tenha finalmente penetrado em seus cérebros. Talvez elas achassem que eu tinha um ponto, que elas também sentiam que o incêndio estava dragando os velhos fantasmas de Edward, levando-o a repensar o seu futuro comigo. _

_Olhando para minha mão direita, eu __a levantei para que ela estivesse na frente do meu rosto enquanto eu continuei a tirar a luva enfaixada junto com a fita e gaze cobrindo as horríveis queimaduras curando. Os olhos das minhas amigas arregalaram com o choque, eu nunca tirei meus curativos na frente das pessoas... nunca. Elas sabiam o quão sensível eu me sentia sobre as pessoas tentando dar uma espiada nela._

_"Oh, Deus... e isso__." Minha voz trêmula enquanto eu revelava o interior da minha mão para elas. "Essa coisa nojenta... que marcou minha mão não é nada além de um lembrete miserável das queimaduras que Tanya recebeu, exceto que as dela foram piores porque ela não sobreviveu ao seu incêndio. Ela morreu e eu vivi e é isso o que Edward tem pensado a qualquer momento que ele olha para isso"._

_Eu __apenas fiquei ali, deixando a cascata de lágrimas escorrer pelo meu rosto em trilhas tristes enquanto eu cobria meu rosto com as mãos e chorava, não me importando com o papel de tola que eu estava fazendo de mim mesma na frente das minhas melhores amigas. Era melhor na frente delas do que na de Edward, certo? _

_Exatamente então, __porque isso é o quanto o universo me amava, Edward, Emmett e Jasper entraram, anunciando a sua chegada com o fechamento da porta do apartamento. O som me trouxe de volta à Terra quando olhei para cima, observando que seus rostos estavam atados com confusão e... __pena, talvez?_

_"__Está tudo bem por aqui?" Emmett cobriu hesitantemente enquanto Jasper e Edward continuavam a focar sua atenção em mim, nem sequer reconhecendo qualquer outra pessoa na sala. _

_Tão rápido quanto um__ flash, Alice e Rosalie puxaram meus braços, levando-me pelo corredor até o banheiro. A água fria que elas espirraram no meu rosto me deixou sóbria dos meus pensamentos mórbidos e depressivos. À medida que elas enxugavam meu rosto, Alice e Rose estavam sussurrando para mim palavras de força e encorajamento. Elas estavam me informando o quanto elas me amavam e me apoiavam enquanto escovavam o cabelo molhado do meu rosto e colocavam uma presilha no topo da minha cabeça, prendendo os cabelos em fuga no lugar. Os círculos escuros sob meus olhos foram mascarados com corretivo e meus cílios foram revestidos com rímel. Rose até mesmo colocou um pouco de blush no meu rosto para me fazer parecer decente._

_Edward nunca poderia __saber os pensamentos repetitivos que possuíam meus sonhos e que começavam a infiltrar-se em meus dias. Eu não queria sobrecarregá-lo com mais do que ele já estava lidando quando se tratava de mim. Eu poderia simplesmente sair do banheiro como se eu nunca tivesse chorado, mas eu poderia fingir que estava sobre o meu feitiço, que o que estava me deixando chateada já não o fazia. Eu me sentia horrível por ter que mentir, afastando os meus sentimentos mais profundos sob o canto do meu ser, mas eu o faria por Edward. _

_A verdade __era que eu estava morrendo de medo que ele me deixaria um dia. Nada, e eu quero dizer nada, poderia algum dia fazer-me quebrar em pedaços além de Edward me deixando. __Sem Edward, meu mundo deixaria de existir. _

* * *

Dois dias depois, Esme, Alice, Rose e eu fomos para o Ritz Carlton, um local possível para o casamento de Alice e Jasper. Nós já tínhamos ido a três outros lugares naquela manhã, as necessidades de cada um não satisfazendo o que quer que o casamento de Alice precisasse e suas exigências. Os pais de Jasper e os Cullen estavam dividindo o custo do casamento, com Alice e Jasper desprendendo dinheiro para algumas coisas extras que eles quisessem. As necessidades dela mudavam diariamente, e já que ela era a noiva, Rose, Esme e eu fechamos nossos lábios e só falávamos nossas opiniões quando questionadas. Ela não era uma bridezilla***** autoritária, o que era bom porque Rosalie e eu estávamos prontas para colocá-la em seu lugar a qualquer momento, sabendo como Alice pode ser às vezes. Eu sabia o que planejar um casamento implicava, mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer, felizmente.

_*__Bridezilla__: __noiva que, enquanto faz os preparativos para o casamento, se torna egoísta, detestável e avarenta._

Acabou que Alice absolutamente se apaixonou com o grande salão de baile. Todas nós fizemos _oohh _e _aahh _em concordância assim que paramos no centro da grande pista de dança retangular debaixo do lustre de cristal maciço. Alice ligou para a planejadora do casamento para que ela pudesse dar a notícia emocionante e verificar se a data em questão ainda estava disponível. Esme riu, revirando os olhos quando ela informou a Alice que um casamento em fevereiro em Chicago não seria nenhum problema, uma vez que ainda era o auge do inverno por lá.

Como o Dia dos Namorados era na segunda-feira, e ela queria o casamento em um sábado, Alice optou por fazer seu casamento e de Jasper em 19 de fevereiro. Nós todas demos gritinhos, envolvendo-nos em um abraço grupal, felicitando Alice e ficando muito felizes por ela. Ela limpou algumas lágrimas do seu rosto enquanto puxava seu celular do bolso, ligando para Jasper e informando-o que ele e os outros homens tinham que trazer suas bundas para cá para ver o local que ela tinha escolhido.

Assim que Alice foi com a planejadora para o escritório dela, Esme e Rose pediram licença para encontrar um banheiro. Eu desloquei-me para as janelas enormes que delineavam todo o salão. Nós não estávamos extremamente no alto, mas as janelas faziam parecer como se estivéssemos flutuando no ar em meio aos prédios vizinhos, indo para o Lago Michigan, sua cor azul profunda fazendo com que parecesse incrivelmente pacífico.

Olhando para o céu à noite, o sol estava fazendo sua marca laranja ardente enquanto tentava se pôr. As luzes cintilantes dos prédios distantes refletindo uns nos outros deixando tudo envolto em alguma bolha mágica com este salão bem no meio.

Comecei a fantasiar sobre o planejamento de um casamento de Edward e eu. Eu realmente esperava que esse dia chegasse algum dia. Eu nunca pressionaria Edward, considerando minhas oscilações de humor ultimamente, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que os pensamentos de ser a _Senhora Edward Cullen _nunca entravam em minha mente pelo menos uma vez por dia.

Eu estava tão presa na vista deslumbrante que não havia notado que alguém tinha se esgueirado para o meu lado.

"É lindo, não é?" Esme perguntou baixinho, cutucando seu ombro com o meu, um sorriso enfeitando seu rosto.

"Sim, é. As luzes fazem tudo brilhar à noite." Eu suspirei melancolicamente, ainda extasiada com minhas reflexões envolvendo Edward. Eu brincava com os pingentes da minha pulseira distraidamente apenas para sentir-me perto dele.

Ouvindo o tilintar dos minúsculos pingentes tinindo uns contra os outros, Esme levemente agarrou meu pulso, levantando meu braço para que ela pudesse ter um olhar mais atento.

"Eu sabia que ele daria isso a você antes do acidente dele. Edward estava tão animado, ele parecia um menino quando me disse o que ele queria colocar nisso." Ela disse pensativamente, as pontas dos seus dedos ao longo de cada pingente.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, soando esperançosa, querendo acreditar que ele estava tão animado sobre um presente significativo para mim.

"Sim, sério." Sua mãe riu. "Esta é a primeira vez que eu estou vendo isso e é tão bonito. Eu tenho que dizer que meu filho tem bom gosto... e isso inclui quem ele escolhe para estar em um relacionamento com ele".

Virei para que o meu corpo estivesse de frente para ela. "Obrigada, Esme. Isso significa muito vindo de você. Eu não posso nem expressar o quanto eu aprecio você estar dizendo isso agora." Eu sorri, meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Eu estava realmente tocada.

"Oh, vamos lá." Ela esfregou minhas costas. "Como eu poderia não amar que você está com o meu filho... Carlisle também, a propósito? Você transformou o mundo dele em seu eixo de uma forma tão surpreendente que o mudou para melhor. Você é tão boa para ele, Bella, e Edward está ciente disso também".

Eu não podia dizer nada enquanto as palavras de amor e admiração derramavam da boca de Esme. Eu não sei como consegui segurar as lágrimas, mas eu o fiz. Eu tinha feito o suficiente chorando e eu não queria fazer Esme se sentir desconfortável.

Esme virou meu pulso para que minha mão estivesse com a palma para cima. Eu olhei para ela interrogativamente quando ela começou a levantar minha luva e removê-la cuidadosamente da minha mão. Eu me encolhi levemente uma vez que vi a vermelhidão aparecer.

"Isso ainda dói?" Esme perguntou, um olhar de simpatia derramando em seu rosto. "Deus, você deve ter ficado com tanto medo".

"Eu estou bem... agora como está. Não dói realmente. É mais como uma sensação desagradável e entorpecente." Dei de ombros, começando a me sentir desconfortável que a minha marca de queimadura estivesse exposta.

Esme avaliou meu rosto se contorcendo, sem dúvida tentando ler meus pensamentos. "Você sabe, você não tem que manter isto coberto o tempo todo. Você deve deixar o ar fresco atingi-la de vez em quando".

"Eu deixo... quando estou dormindo." Eu murmurei. A luva estava completamente fora agora e levou toda a força de vontade que eu tinha em mim para não arrancá-la das mãos de Esme... educadamente, é claro.

Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. "Você está envergonhada pela sua cicatriz? Eu não vou te dizer como você deve se sentir, mas vou acrescentar minhas duas dicas, se estiver tudo bem".

Eu assenti.

Esme deu um grande suspiro antes de ela começar. "Bella, você não tem que esconder a sua lesão como se estivesse envergonhada que ela esteja aí. O que aconteceu foi um acidente, pura e simplesmente. Sim, o estúdio de Alice e as roupas foram danificados, mas é para isso que serve o seguro. Não é como se a loja dela tivesse sido queimada até o chão e ela não tivesse mais nada. Porque ela ainda tem você. Na verdade, _todos_ temos sorte que ainda temos você aqui conosco. Nenhuma loja, ou estúdio de design é mais importante do que você. Por favor, aprenda a acreditar nisso".

"Deixe essa cicatriz ser um lembrete de quanto você tem perseverado a fim de chegar onde você está agora. Esta marca faz você mais forte, não mais fraca, como você pensa. Basta lembrar que as coisas acontecem por uma razão e que há muitas situações e circunstâncias que estão muito além do nosso controle, por isso é quase impossível de entender por que as coisas ruins acontecem... e até mesmo as boas. Você só tem que aceitá-las e tentar seguir em frente. Você é uma mulher corajosa, Bella, e cobrindo isto não vai nos fazer pensar o contrário".

Algumas lágrimas derramaram, caindo em grandes e gordas gotas. Eu tive a sensação de que ela não estava falando apenas sobre a palma da minha mão nessa última parte. Eu me perguntei se Alice pode ter brevemente mencionado a minha explosão emocional de algumas semanas atrás. Não seria surpresa para mim, mas o que me chocou foram as razões que Esme acabou de me dar de por que eu não deveria manter minhas mãos cobertas. Eu tinha muitas emoções misturadas rodando ao redor a respeito disso. Eu não sabia o que fazer, ou o que sentir.

"E-eu não sei se estou pronta para tirá-la ainda, Esme. Tudo o que eu tenho certeza é que eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para pensar sobre isso. Vestir a luva me faz sentir melhor de alguma pequena maneira. Ela mantém os... fantasmas na baía, se isso faz algum sentido." Eu admiti, gaguejando nervosamente sobre as minhas palavras.

Esme me devolveu a luva e eu rapidamente a coloquei sobre a minha cicatriz. Depois de enxugar as lágrimas que tinham caído, olhei para Esme e sorri, muito como o sorriso caloroso que ela estava me dando.

"Obrigada, Esme. Eu quero me sentir totalmente melhor e eu vou. Aprecio suas duas dicas e eu pensarei sobre o que você disse." Eu disse, puxando-a em um abraço apertado.

"Não precisa me agradecer, Bella. Apenas saiba que Carlisle e eu estamos aqui para você a qualquer momento. Você é parte da nossa família".

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Uma voz rouca e sexy encheu o ar em torno de nós, imediatamente quebrando minha bolha e de Esme.

"Mãe, por que minha namorada está chorando? Bella, está tudo bem?" Os olhos de Edward estavam correndo entre eu e sua mãe. Sua testa enrugada de preocupação quando ele viu meus olhos vidrados e manchados de vermelho. Não havia como esconder isso dele. Edward soou tão doce, tão protetor quando passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou para perto contra o seu peito.

"Ela está bem, filho. Não há necessidade de mantê-la longe de mim." Sua mãe deu uma risadinha. "Bella e eu estávamos tendo um pequeno papo de coração para coração, isso é tudo." Esme se afastou, cumprimentando seu marido com um beijo, e começou a conversar com Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

"Sim, ela está certa, Babe. Eu juro, está tudo bem." Eu sorri quando os dedos de Edward escovaram ao longo das minhas bochechas, apagando os vestígios das minhas lágrimas.

"Ok." Ele suspirou. "Eu vou acreditar em você... por agora. Então, este é o lugar onde o grande evento vai acontecer, hein?"

"Uh huh. Este lugar não é lindo? Quero dizer, olhe para esta vista, Edward. E olhe para a água ali." Eu apontei, apertando sua mão como uma criança animada que queria mostrar o seu novo brinquedo brilhante. Agora que eu estava com Edward, fisicamente tocando-o, eu estava com um humor muito mais feliz. Eu me sentia calma e segura... como eu sempre me sentia quando estava perto dele.

Um sorriso torto puxou seus lábios enquanto ele inspecionava os arredores e depois capturava meus olhos com os dele. Ele era tão bonito, meu coração se enchia mil vezes apenas olhando para ele. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso largo que se libertou.

"Sim, certamente é linda." Ele sussurrou, fechando a distância entre nós e recompensando-me com um beijo lento e suave que era respeitável o suficiente na frente dos seus pais. Deus sabe que se eles não estivessem no salão, então eu teria simplesmente mergulhado e me deleitaria em seus lábios carnudos, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Não após as belas palavras que Esme acabou de dizer para mim momentos atrás.

"Então, é este o tipo de lugar onde você quer que seu grande evento aconteça?" Ele questionou, seus olhos brilhantes e vivos com curiosidade.

O calor foi rapidamente se espalhando pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu corava com timidez à sua pergunta ousada. Ele estava querendo dizer o _nosso _casamento? Tenho certeza de que ouvi corretamente, mas ainda assim eu tinha que perguntar. Isto é simplesmente da minha natureza também.

"Uh... sim... eu acho. Um... afinal de contas, é o sonho de toda garota planejar o seu sonho... grande evento." Eu me atrapalhei com as minhas palavras, envergonhada demais para dizer _casamento_. Eu tive que desviar o olhar. _Nossa, minha resposta fez mesmo sentido?_ Eu juro que Edward tinha o poder de me transformar em mingau. Um mísero beijo e _puf_! Eu era impotente contra ele.

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás com a minha resposta. Seu rosto estava brilhando quando fechou seus olhos comigo novamente. "Huh. É isso mesmo? Bem, isso é bom saber, Baby. É bom saber, de fato." Ele disse antes de se inclinar para baixo, cobrindo minha boca com a dele em outro beijo doce.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi um preguiçoso, as garotas e eu optamos por ficar em casa enquanto Edward levou Emmett para o seu antigo quartel de bombeiros para apresentá-lo aos rapazes de Chicago. Carlisle e Jasper estavam entrando e saindo de casa, atendendo aos pedidos de Esme. Aparentemente, ela estava no humor de fazer a refeição favorita de Edward, mas ela estava agindo como se fosse um feriado, ou algo assim, pelo jeito que estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água sobre o que o jantar de hoje à noite deveria ser. Estávamos sentadas à mesa desfrutando de alguma conversa feminina quando Alice levantou e saiu do cômodo. Nós três apenas nos entreolhamos e encolhemos os ombros.

Literalmente um minuto depois, Alice estava de volta com sua bolsa de cosméticos. Ela tomou seu lugar ao meu lado novamente e pegou as minhas mãos. Esme e Rose apenas riram enquanto eu tentava me afastar do forte aperto de Alice.

"Oh Jesus, você precisa fazer suas unhas, Bella. Sério, quando foi a última vez que você foi em uma manicure, hein? Meu Deus, por que não pensei nisso?" Alice repreendeu a si mesma... e a mim, eu suponho.

"Relaxe, Duende. Eu não as fiz em um tempo, mas você pode fazê-las se quiser".

"Oh! Deixe-me fazer a sua, Esme, por favor?" Rosalie ofereceu, sentando-se ereta e pegando as mãos de Esme nas dela.

"Claro, querida. Eu não tenho sido mimada em algum tempo, então seria bom alguém ser corajosa o suficiente para cortar as minhas cutículas." Esme riu.

Alice agora estava na velocidade hiperativa, ou algo assim, enquanto olhava de relance para o relógio. "Merda, não há muito tempo. Maldição! Eu realmente queria fazer isso por você, Bella".

"Um... tudo bem. Alice, querida, nós temos muito tempo para pintar as minhas unhas agora se você quiser. Só, por favor, relaxe, por mim... e respire respirações lentas e calmantes".

Ela zombou das minhas palavras. "Muito tempo... isso é o que você pensa, senhorita." Ela murmurou para si mesma. Minha amiga realmente não fazia muito sentido, mas eu sabia para nunca discutir com Alice quando ela estava em um estado de espírito como este.

Qualquer que fosse o humor que ela estivesse, parecia ter raspado para Esme e Rosalie enquanto passamos a hora seguinte mimando as unhas umas das outras. Todo mundo estava agindo de forma estranha, até mesmo Jasper e Carlisle. Quando eles voltaram da loja, eu poderia jurar que eles estavam ofegantes, como se estivessem literalmente correndo um do outro para ver quem poderia levar as sacolas de mantimentos o mais rápido. Foi igualmente bizarro quando eles perguntaram se tinham perdido alguma coisa, olhando para o relógio de parede e, em seguida, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio quando Rose atirou-lhes um olhar aguçado, apenas murmurando, "Ainda não".

A estranheza não sumiu também. Alice ameaçava a minha vida se eu até mesmo movesse um dedo depois que ela pintou minhas unhas em uma bonita e brilhante cor marrom chocolate. Ela me levou à sala de estar, estabelecendo-me no sofá, e até mesmo escolheu o programa de TV que eu assistiria. Rosalie sentou ao meu lado, rindo o tempo todo, enquanto Esme, depois de suas unhas estarem secas, começou a trabalhar no jantar para nós.

De vez em quando, ela espreitaria para ver como estávamos, mas não sem antes piscar e sorrir para mim. Quanto mais eu ficava sentada ali e pensava sobre isso, mais claro ficava. Meu aniversário era em menos de duas semanas e, já que não estaríamos aqui para comemorar com os pais de Edward, todo mundo queria me surpreender com um bom jantar.

_Talvez eles entrar__iam em algum grande presente para mim e é por isso que eles estão agindo como pessoas de Stepford, sorrindo e rindo sempre que olham para mim. _

Estava ficando perto das cinco horas e eu me perguntava quando Edward e Emmett voltariam. Eu meio que sentia falta dele e eu realmente queria passar algum tempo com ele, talvez ir ao cinema para ficar sozinha por um tempo. Não é que eu não quisesse ficar com todos, mas entre a minha recuperação e Edward trabalhando para compensar a sua ausência, nós realmente não tínhamos conseguido ficar um com o outro... como sozinhos 'um com o outro' em um tempinho. Nós estávamos dormindo na mesma cama no quarto de Edward, mas nós ainda nem sequer tínhamos nos divertido ao redor... afagos íntimos, sim, mas não houve qualquer liberação em ambas as extremidades. Isso me deprimia quando eu pensava sobre o quanto eu sentia falta de Edward _todo._

O som das sirenes quebrou-me da minha neblina. Não eram simplesmente quaisquer sirenes, era o som distinto de sirenes de bombeiros e elas estavam gritando cada vez mais alto, como se um caminhão se dirigisse diretamente pela nossa rua.

_Nem sequer me di__ga que Edward saiu em uma maldita chamada de incêndio!_

Carlisle e Jasper dispararam do seu jogo de cartas na sala de jantar e correram para fora da porta como se fossem eles pegando fogo.

"O que se passa com eles?" Sério, este dia estava muito estranho, nada seria surpresa para mim agora.

"Uh, eles apenas se lembraram que esqueceram algo na loja... um ingrediente que eu precisava para o bolo que estou assando para mais tarde." Esme disse, derramando suas palavras, tentando parecer calma.

Rosalie e Alice começaram a falar em sussurros silenciosos sobre algo importante pela maneira como suas cabeças estavam juntas. As sirenes não estavam diminuindo e estavam ficando cada vez mais próximas, até luzes vermelhas girando estarem refletindo as paredes da sala de estar. Eu me virei para ver o que estava acontecendo lá fora através da grande janela da sala e percebi que o caminhão de bombeiros estava estacionado em frente da casa.

"Ei, vocês, senhoras, acham que uma casa vizinha está em chamas? Quero dizer, olhe para todos os caras acondicionados naquele caminhão esparramando como um carro de palhaços de circo. Esme, não devemos verificar, apenas no caso de o incêndio estar exatamente ao lado?" Por uma fração de segundo, eu comecei a entrar em pânico, os erráticos batimentos cardíacos simplesmente morrendo de vontade de perfurar minhas costelas, mas eu me segurei com o conforto sabendo que eu não estava sozinha.

"Bella, você pode entrar no quarto de Edward e pegar para mim a minha bolsa? Acho que deixei lá mais cedo. Então podemos ir verificar a cena lá fora." Alice interrompeu, sorrindo de longe. Ela não estava nem um pouco triste pelas pobres pessoas cuja casa estava provavelmente começando a ser envolvida pelas chamas? Quem sabe, talvez tenha sido um incêndio bobo de forno, ou um alarme de monóxido de carbono que disparou, e isso foi tudo por nada.

"Claro, Alice. Eu já volto".

Eu não podia encontrar a bolsa de Alice e gritei para avisá-la. Ela me disse para não sair do quarto e que ela já me encontraria ali. As luzes ainda estavam piscando e a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim, então eu decidi dar uma pequena espiada para toda a comoção do lado de fora.

O quarto de Edward dava para a rua e uma das janelas tinha uma pequena varanda. Era grande o suficiente para cerca de duas ou três pessoas. Não era incrivelmente ampla, mas não era um ajuste muito apertado também. Abrindo a janela, eu saí e fiquei espiando por cima como um garotinho que não deveria estar aqui fora.

Foi quando eu vi... nada. Absolutamente nada. Não havia tumulto, sem fogo ardente ao longe, nem mesmo alguém gritando por socorro em pânico. Na verdade, a rua estava deserta de todas as formas de vida, exceto pelos meus amigos, alguns bombeiros e _ele_.

Lá estava Edward, vestindo seu antigo uniforme de bombeiro, parado ao lado dos seus companheiros na frente do caminhão. A visão dele quase me tirou o fôlego enquanto eu sorri em sua direção, trancando meus olhos com ele e somente ele. Nada bate um homem de uniforme, mas ver Edward em um uniforme era como encontrar água no deserto, como assistir a uma estrela cadente deslizando pelo céu, como qualquer coisa maravilhosa que você poderia imaginar. Isso era o que era... e ele era todo meu.

Eu ainda não podia deixar de me sentir terrivelmente confusa. Por que os bombeiros não estavam andando por aí avaliando a área ao redor? Por que todo mundo estava olhando para mim, sorrindo para mim como se estivessem em um segredo do qual eu obviamente não estava a par?

Mais importante, tão delicioso quanto Edward estava em sua roupa de bombeiro, _por que_ ele estava vestido como os outros? Emmett também? Elas estiveram atendendo chamadas o dia todo? Nós estávamos de férias. Será que eles _realmente_ sentem a necessidade de voluntariar seus serviços quando eu sabia que havia mais do que pessoas suficientes que estavam trabalhando? Afinal, eles estavam todos parados diante de mim vestindo a mesma coisa.

Eu vi seu sorriso torto ampliar quando ele deu à luz os seus dentes. Meus olhos deslocaram-se em direção às luzes brancas cintilantes que delineavam o topo do caminhão. Era realmente bonito, mas eu me perguntei por que eles estavam lá. Vindo a pensar sobre isso, o caminhão parecia completamente impecável e brilhante aqui de cima. O meu rosto enrugou em perplexidade.

Olhei em volta e percebi Emmett sussurrando algo no ouvido de Edward que o fez balançar a cabeça e rir. Então eu vi Emmett correr para Rosalie, pegá-la gentilmente e beijá-la. Ele disse algo para Rose que a fez rir e esfregar sua barriga mesmo muito discretamente, mas não discretamente o suficiente para que eu não percebesse. No entanto, eu estava parada mais alta do que os outros que não podiam ver o que ela estava fazendo. Eu sorri para a possibilidade do que essa pequena ação poderia implicar.

"Hey, Alice! Você não deveria vir até aqui e me ajudar a procurar a _sua_ bolsa?" Eu gritei, notando que Carlisle e Jasper estavam parados com Alice e Esme. Agora eu estava realmente confusa, mas eu desisti horas atrás de tentar decifrar o que estava acontecendo.

Alice me deu um sorriso brincalhão mostrando os dentes e gritou de volta: "Não. Eu acho que Edward terá que ajudá-la com isso".

Exatamente então, ouvi um som de máquina, então percebi Edward pulando em uma cesta branca. Ele estava sendo levantado no ar, caminhando para a varanda. Ele tinha tirado seu chapéu e o casaco, deixando-o em sua camiseta de trabalho azul que se ajustava à sua forma musculosa e suas calças de bombeiro, que estavam sendo seguradas por suspensórios vermelhos. Minha boca estava salivando com a visão dele chegando mais perto de mim, com a aparência assim.

Quando ele finalmente chegou a mim, eu fui um pouco para trás, permitindo a Edward algum espaço quando ele saiu da cesta e para a varanda. Ele parou diante de mim em toda a sua glória de bombeiro com uma mão no bolso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? Por que todo mundo está lá embaixo? E por que todo mundo está olhando para nós e sorrindo?" Eu disparei gentilmente, mas ainda tão malditamente desnorteada.

"Bem, como Alice disse, talvez eu possa ajudá-la a encontrar o que você estava procurando".

"Ela não pode encontrar a sua bolsa. Está longe de ser uma chamada para os bombeiros para cuidar disso, então por que você não me diz a _verdadeira_ razão pela qual você e sua equipe de bombeiros está aqui porque eu acho que é para o meu aniversário." Eu brinquei, divertidamente empurrando-o no peito.

"Uau, eu nem sequer pensei nisso." Ele riu. "Não, minha linda Bella, isso não é para o seu aniversário".

Ele estava pescando algo do seu bolso enquanto se moveu para mais perto em minha direção.

"Como eu disse antes, estou aqui para lhe dar o que você esteve procurando." Edward pegou minha mão esquerda e a segurou diante dele, a palma para cima, enquanto ele delicadamente colocou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto nela.

Instantaneamente, meus olhos se arregalaram, meu coração tamborilava perfurando como louco contra o meu peito querendo explodir de combustão. Eu sabia o que representava essa caixa preta... e eu simplesmente senti que o que estava lá dentro certamente não eram brincos. De repente, tudo fez sentido para mim enquanto eu rapidamente repetia os eventos de hoje na minha cabeça. Todos os sorrisos, todos os erros de palavras, todos os sussurros silenciosos, certificando-se que minhas unhas estivessem feitas assim, o caminhão de bombeiros decorado... eles sabiam o que Edward estava planejando.

Alguns dos seus amigos estavam gritando para Edward, o que me trouxe de volta ao aqui e agora... e, possivelmente, à minha proposta?

"Vamos lá, Eddie! Basta perguntar a ela já, sim? Não fique todo tímido sobre nós agora." Eles divertidamente provocavam o meu namorado, que estava atualmente corado com vergonha.

Ah, meu homem estava todo tímido comigo. Acho que eu acabei de me apaixonar por ele mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez, eu estava chorando, só que agora era por uma razão feliz. Eu apenas fiquei parada ali, congelada, incapaz de até mesmo envolver meus dedos ao redor da caixa, por medo de que se eu tentasse, ela desapareceria diante de mim e eu acordaria deste sonho agradável.

"Está tudo bem, Baby. Não chore. Isso é algo realmente bom, eu prometo".

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri em resposta, pedindo-lhe para continuar.

"Bella, a partir do momento em que você esbarrou em mim, eu dei uma olhada em você e eu era um caso perdido. Um mísero olhar e eu sabia que eu tinha que ter você para sempre. Nós dois podemos ter sido teimosos no início, mas, eventualmente, eu fui sensato e percebi que já não podia lutar contra o que eu estava segurando. Tenho certeza que eu te amei desde o momento em que eu afastei você e sua turma de alunos naquele dia. Você é o ar que eu respiro, Bella, e sem você eu não sou nada".

Ele sorriu antes de continuar, "Agora, antes de você começar a protestar e acrescentar a sua opinião sobre os eventos, eu quero que você entenda uma coisa, Senhorita Bella Swan. Eu te amo... você toda, o que significa as partes que estão fisicamente e emocionalmente escondidas".

Edward beijou minha testa antes de passar seus lábios como fantasmas onde a minha cicatriz estava sobre a minha sobrancelha. Seus lábios demoraram sobre essa área enquanto ele moveu sua cabeça para trás e para frente.

"Você uma vez disse que seus ferimentos eram uma lembrança dolorosa do que eu tinha perdido, que eu nunca quereria estar com você totalmente por causa disso." Ele começou.

"Espere, como você sab..."

"Jasper, Emmett e eu ouvimos você enquanto eu estava destrancando a nossa porta. Vocês, senhoras, não nos ouviram." Ele exclamou, seus olhos apologéticos.

Cobrindo meu rosto em suas mãos, ele escovou minha cicatriz com o polegar. "Como você pode alguma vez pensar isso? Baby, quando eu olho para você, eu não vejo apenas os seus ferimentos, eu vejo a mulher por quem eu sou loucamente apaixonado e com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida".

"Esta cicatriz," ele roçou sobre ela novamente, "é um lembrete do que eu _nunca_ perdi".

"Sua ansiedade sobre espaços confinados agora é uma lembrança do que eu tenho".

"Sua queimadura." Ele continuou, retirando as mãos do meu rosto e levantando a minha mão direita. Ele retirou minha luva e beijou o seu caminho sobre a minha lesão. Eu não estremeci desta vez. Eu derreti, seus beijos como chocolate quente relaxando depois de um dia brincando na neve, queimando meu interior deliciosamente.

"É um lembrete do que eu _nunca_ vou perder porque eu planejo protegê-la e amá-la até o dia em que eu morrer e além disso. Então, veja você, Baby, cada vez que acontece de eu ver seus ferimentos, lembro-me de exatamente quanta sorte eu tenho de que uma mulher como você está com alguém como eu. Eu te amo tanto e você me faz tão feliz apenas por ser a pessoa maravilhosa que você é".

Edward fez uma pausa, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de remover a caixa de veludo da minha mão e cair de joelhos na minha frente. Ele cuidadosamente abriu a caixa e olhou para mim.

"Por favor, faça-me o homem mais sortudo do mundo e seja minha esposa? Case comigo, Bella. Eu posso fazê-la feliz, Linda… eu prometo." Ele disse, sorrindo nervosamente.

Ele encarou a parte aberta da caixa para que eu pudesse olhar para ela. Meus olhos arregalaram para um grande diamante redondo brilhante com minúsculos diamantes redondos enlaçando em volta do ouro branco... ou banda de platina. Era muito lindo, e eu realmente, realmente queria usá-lo no meu dedo, marcando-me como de Edward para sempre.

Olhando para ele através dos olhos encharcados de lágrimas, eu sorri. "Você já me faz feliz".

"Isso significa que você vai casar comigo?" Edward engoliu em seco, sua voz embargada com o nervosismo.

"Sim." Eu respirei. "Sim! Inferno, sim, eu vou me casar com você!" Eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz enquanto eu gritava isso para os espectadores abaixo ouvirem.

Edward pegou o anel que estava aninhado em veludo entre os seus dedos enquanto pegava minha mão esquerda e deslizava aquele lindo anel ao longo daquele dedo já tão importante. Agora o anel estava situado entre os meus dedos médio e mindinho, é o novo lar, de onde ele nunca vai sair... _nunca._

Edward se levantou e segurou minha cabeça entre suas mãos, enxugando as lágrimas perdidas.

"Eu te amo, Isabella." Ele sussurrou enquanto seus lábios fecharam nos meus, dando-me um beijo muito aquecido e sexy.

Nós não viemos para o ar quando eu serpenteei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço... nem mesmo quando ele me pegou e me virou de lado a lado gentilmente... e nem mesmo quando os nossos amigos e familiares lá embaixo estavam torcendo, assobiando, gritando, batendo palmas. Qualquer que seja o nome, eles estavam fazendo isso.

Quando nós finalmente nos separamos, ambos demos um ao outro a mesma expressão exuberante nos olhos.

"Certo, todo mundo. O show acabou. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho com a minha linda noiva agora." Edward riu, sorrindo tão grande que eu pensei que sua boca ficaria assim para sempre.

O cesto começou a voltar para baixo e as portas do caminhão de bombeiros se fecharam. Os amigos bombeiros de Edward gritaram seu adeus e foram embora sem as sirenes desta vez. Meus amigos, junto com Esme e Carlisle, gritaram como eles estariam de volta um pouco mais tarde para jantar conosco.

"Para onde eles estão indo?" Eu perguntei, dando tchau para eles da varanda. Alice e Rose estavam piscando e soprando beijos para mim. Joguei de volta beijos para cada uma.

"Bem, eu acabei de propôr casamento para a minha namorada, que aconteceu de dizer _sim_. Eu gostaria de um pouco de tempo a sós com ela, se você não se importar." Sorrindo diabolicamente, ele se arrastou pela janela e me ajudou a voltar para o seu quarto.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, enquanto meu sorriso gravou mais profundamente no meu rosto. Edward começou a vagar por mim, um brilho predatório em seus olhos, enquanto eu comecei a dar passos para trás em direção à cama. Ah, sim, era seguro dizer que Edward estava acabado em dar-me o meu espaço como tinha feito no último mês. Meu coração batia rapidamente quando a necessidade e o desejo que eu ansiava pulsavam através de mim.

"Você não se importa, não é, Bella, se eu fizer amor com a minha noiva agora?"

Retornei o mesmo sorriso diabólico para ele. Eu nunca fiquei tão ansiosa para um reencontro na minha vida.

"Claro que não, Edward. Eu não me importo nem um pouco".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam de todo o capítulo? Bella contando os acontecimentos nesse tempo de recuperação dela, seus medos e inseguranças... e esse pedido de casamento do Edward foi perfeito! Imagine só um bombeiro desses subindo na sua janela e te pedindo em casamento... __*suspira*_

_Restam agora apenas 2 capítulos e 1 cena extra... __Pretendo postar o próximo no domingo! Portanto, deixem MUITAS reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**# Edward POV #**

_"Você não se importa, não é, Bella, se eu fizer amor com a minha noiva agora?"_

_Ela retornou o mesmo sorriso diabólico para ele. "Claro que não, Edward. Eu não me importo nem um pouco"._

Ela disse _sim_! Ela tinha fodidamente concordado em casar comigo e eu não pude evitar a extasiante sensação de felicidade que inchou dentro do meu peito enquanto eu a deitei na minha cama de infância.

Uma vez que sua cabeça bateu no travesseiro, beijei a ponta do seu nariz e sorri para ela. Ela sorriu de volta para mim quando eu me levantei e arranquei minhas botas e removi os suspensórios dos meus ombros que seguravam minhas pesadas calças de trabalho. Uma vez que elas estavam fora, eu me ajoelhei no colchão e me arrastei de volta até ela. Eu me estabeleci de joelhos entre suas pernas e apenas olhei para ela. Ela estava radiante para mim com tanta felicidade absoluta e, depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado nos últimos meses, eu estava feliz em vê-la dessa maneira.

Sem dizer uma palavra eu peguei suas mãos nas minhas e trouxe a primeira em direção à minha boca. "Eu te amo." Eu disse a ela quando gentilmente beijei a palma da sua mão, onde ela havia sido queimada.

"Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu baixinho e timidamente. Eu sabia que ela não gostava que ninguém visse a sua mão, mas eu queria que ela soubesse que não havia nada imperfeito sobre ela aos meus olhos.

Eu então trouxe a sua outra mão em direção ao meu rosto, onde eu sorri ao ver seu anel de noivado. Coloquei um beijo logo acima de onde o anel se estabeleceu perfeitamente em seu dedo. "Eu _realmente_ te amo, Linda... minha _noiva_".

Ela corou depois de ouvir essas palavras, mas em seguida um enorme sorriso quebrou em seu rosto enquanto ela se sentou e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e esmagou seus lábios nos meus. "Eu gosto do som disso." Ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios antes de continuarmos a nos beijar.

"Eu também, Baby... eu também".

Eu gentilmente a puxei para trás para que eu estivesse deitado por cima dela. Suas pernas instintivamente envolveram em torno da minha cintura, puxando-me mais próximo a ela quanto possível, enquanto nós nos enterramos um no outro. Bella e eu tínhamos 'feito coisas' por aí um pouco aqui e ali após o incêndio, mas não tínhamos feito amor. Eu sabia que ela tinha muita coisa acontecendo em sua cabeça e um monte de coisa para trabalhar, então eu nunca a pressionei. Mas aqui, agora, eu queria estar com a minha futura esposa, mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava.

"Eu senti sua falta." Sussurrei, enquanto beijei o local bem abaixo da sua orelha.

"Mmm, eu também." Ela cantarolou, envolvendo seus braços firmemente em torno de mim enquanto corria seus dedos para cima e para baixo em minhas costas.

Suas mãos fizeram sua última varredura nas minhas costas antes de cair sob a minha camiseta, arrastando-a para cima enquanto as pontas dos seus dedos raspavam suavemente ao longo da minha pele. Sentei-me rapidamente, puxando minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça, descartando-a em algum lugar pelo quarto. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazê-lo, ela imitou-me, removendo sua camisa e a jogando para o chão. Desfiz o botão do seu jeans e depois enrosquei meus dedos na cintura, arrastando-o, e sua calcinha, descendo lentamente enquanto eu beijava meu caminho ao longo da pele das suas pernas.

Olhei para ela. Ela estava descansando de volta em meu travesseiro, seus cabelos em cascata em torno dela em ondas suaves. Ela estava... deslumbrante.

Eu me arrastei de volta para cima em direção a ela, estendendo minhas mãos debaixo das costas dela para o fecho do seu sutiã.

"Tão sexy como você está neste sutiã," eu disse a ela enquanto desfazia o fecho, "eu quero isso fora de você _agora_. A única coisa que eu quero que você use neste momento, Linda, é o meu anel de noivado".

Deslizei seu sutiã para baixo dos seus braços e o joguei para o chão com o resto das nossas roupas descartadas.

Ela tinha o lábio inferior entre os dentes quando estendeu a mão e agarrou a cintura da minha cueca boxer, puxando-a para baixo tanto quanto seus braços alcançassem antes que ela a levou para baixo o resto do caminho com os pés enquanto eu retomava a minha posição em cima dela.

Eu estava tentando evitar o meu peso em cima dela descansando em meus braços, mas Bella não estava tendo nada disso. Ela enrolou as pernas em volta da minha cintura de novo e seus braços ao redor das minhas costas e me puxou para baixo para ela.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela disse-me com ternura enquanto olhava diretamente nos meus olhos. "Eu preciso de você".

Eu toquei meu nariz contra o dela antes de colocar três beijos rápidos e castos em seus lábios. "Eu também te amo." Respondi antes de ir para um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Todo o estresse, angústia e dor que nós dois tínhamos experimentado nos últimos meses desabaram naquele beijo. Eu podia sentir tudo isso escapar e encher de volta com algo mais, algo imensamente melhor... paz. Eu tinha paz porque a mulher que eu amo estava deitada segura em meus braços, e ela tinha acabado de concordar em casar comigo... em passar sua vida comigo... em ser minha _esposa_.

Ela pegou minha língua em sua boca e acariciou a dela contra a minha. Senti suas mãos viajarem até minhas costas e no meu cabelo, onde ela puxou delicadamente exatamente como ela sabia que eu adorava. Meus lábios separaram dos dela quando viajaram para a linha da sua mandíbula, descendo pelo seu pescoço, onde parei para lamber o buraco da sua garganta. Eu mordisquei suavemente sobre sua clavícula, depois desci mais um pouco até chegar aos seus seios. Eu os cobri com as minhas mãos, trazendo meus lábios sobre um dos seus mamilos, enquanto meu polegar escovava firmemente sobre o outro.

Senti as costas de Bella arquearem, empurrando seu corpo ainda mais para mim. Eu lambi, chupei e mordisquei a pele sensível, enquanto seu aperto no meu cabelo apertava.

"Você gosta disso, Baby?" Eu disse enquanto soprava uma brisa de ar sobre a pele molhada, fazendo com que seu mamilo já duro ficasse ainda mais turgido.

"Edward!" Ela gemeu.

Eu sorri contra a sua pele enquanto continuei a minha descida rumo ao sul. Coloquei beijos por todo o caminho até suas costelas e sobre sua barriga, até que cheguei ao meu destino, onde eu me acomodei entre suas pernas. Olhei para cima e tranquei meu olhar com Bella enquanto sorri e dei um beijo bem no ápice das suas coxas. O ponto desta noite não era ser selvagem e pervertido. Eu só queria fazê-la sentir-se bem, e amá-la fisicamente da maneira que eu amava emocionalmente.

Eu lentamente lambi meu caminho entre suas dobras lisas antes que eu imitei minha boca e língua para dar um beijo de língua nos seus lábios inferiores, do jeito que eu faria nos seus lábios da boca. Os olhos dela fecharam e sua cabeça caiu para o lado. Ela gentilmente mexeu com o meu cabelo enquanto eu continuei a fazê-la sentir-se bem.

"Solte-se, Baby. Coloque tudo para fora. Eu te amo, Bella, e neste momento somos apenas você e eu." Eu sussurrei para ela enquanto continuava a lamber seu centro inchado.

Eu massageava a parte interna das suas coxas, gentilmente abrindo-as ainda mais para que eu pudesse tê-la completamente exposta para mim. Mergulhei minha língua em sua abertura antes de arrastá-la lentamente sobre o seu clitóris. Eu podia sentir o corpo dela ficar tenso e eu sabia que ela estava perto, então, antes de eu empurrá-la completamente ao longo da borda, parei o que estava fazendo e fiz meu caminho de volta para cima até seu corpo.

Ajeitei-me sobre ela, colocando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos quando me empurrei para dentro dela. Sua boca se abriu, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Inclinei-me e capturei seus lábios entre os meus, sugando suavemente sobre seu carnudo lábio inferior, e depois a língua. Eu me movia lentamente nela no início, já que tinha sido um tempo desde que nós tínhamos feito amor. Dei-lhe a chance de se acostumar comigo a preenchendo novamente.

Quando senti suas unhas arrastarem pelas minhas costas e seus quadris começarem a se mover no ritmo com os meus impulsos, eu comecei a mover-me com mais vigor.

"Edward!" ela gritou.

"Porra!" Eu ofeguei. "Você é tão boa, Baby!"

De repente, suas mãos se moveram das minhas costas para o meu peito e ela começou a me empurrar. Eu congelei... em pânico de que algo estivesse errado. Mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, ela empurrou-me sobre as minhas costas e montou na minha cintura.

"Eu quero vê-lo melhor." Ela disse sem fôlego.

Ela deslizou ao longo do meu comprimento, que estava escorregadio da sua excitação, antes de ela se abaixar e me alinhar com ela, afundando com tal prazer, tortuosamente e deliciosamente lenta.

Ela moveu-se lentamente por um tempo muito curto antes que ela pegou o ritmo, olhando para mim o tempo todo.

"Eu já te disse o quão feliz você me faz?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego.

Eu sorri para ela enquanto minhas mãos massageavam suas coxas. "Você me diz toda vez que você sorri para mim".

Assisti com admiração enquanto esta linda mulher guiava-me para o seu próprio lugar de êxtase, gentilmente me permitindo ser um passageiro.

Minhas mãos estenderam e massagearam seus seios enquanto eles saltavam dos seus movimentos. Uma mão então viajou lentamente para baixo pelo seu corpo para onde estávamos unidos e eu a estimulei com meus dedos.

Ela se inclinou para trás, descansando as mãos atrás dela nas minhas coxas, fazendo com que suas costas arqueassem e seus seios sobressaíssem para a frente. Ela estava se esfregando em mim forte agora, cada impulso trazendo-me para mais e mais perto da borda. Eu precisava sentir seus lábios em mim, então eu me sentei, pegando Bella desprevenida quando nossos peitos pressionaram juntos. Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto e acariciei suas bochechas com meus polegares. Olhamos um para o outro antes de eu me inclinar e colocar meus lábios contra os dela. O momento era tão intenso. Eu estava cheio de prazer físico, assim como de realização emocional. Afastei-me do nosso beijo, mas permaneci próximo quando descansei minha testa contra a dela.

"Bella, goze para mim." Eu sussurrei.

Os olhos dela ficaram focados nos meus enquanto seus dentes capturavam seu lábio inferior. Depois de se mover em mim por mais alguns momentos, seus braços envolveram ao redor de mim e ela pressionou-se apertada contra o meu corpo, e então ela parou. Eu podia sentir as contrações da sua libertação em torno de mim, o que me fez pressionar para cima mais algumas vezes antes de eu segui-la sobre a borda, liberando-me dentro dela em quatro longas jorradas.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto nós dois ficamos sentados em minha cama, envolvidos em torno um do outro, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Uma vez que a minha respiração ficou mais regular, eu recuei lentamente, trazendo Bella para baixo comigo. Enquanto ela deitou em cima de mim, eu acaricieu suas costas para cima e para baixo até que estabeleci as palmas das minhas mãos sobre a sua bunda, dando-lhe um aperto suave, o que a fez rir.

Ela virou a cabeça, descansando o queixo no meu peito para que pudesse olhar para mim.

"Isso foi... incrível." Ela disse. "Eu quase me esqueci como é boa a sensação de estar com você. Obrigada por me relembrar." Ela disse suavemente.

Eu sorri, "A qualquer hora, Linda, a qualquer hora".

Ela descansou sua bochecha no meu peito e nós apenas ficamos deitados assim por um tempo, sem falar, apenas apreciando o momento.

Nós dois estávamos perto de cair no sono antes da voz de Bella me quebrar do meu torpor. "Por mais que eu amaria ficar assim pelo resto da noite, eu acho que sua família pode estar de volta em breve".

Apertei-a com força antes de rolá-la para o seu lado para que pudéssemos ficar de frente um para o outro. "Sim, você está certa." Respondi. "Eles sabiam que precisaríamos de um pouco de privacidade após a proposta, mas eles certamente estarão de volta em breve para que todos possamos jantar juntos".

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça em compreensão e, em seguida, inclinou-se para colocar um beijo suave nos meus lábios antes de rolar para sair da cama.

Nós dois nos limpamos e nos vestimos. Quando estávamos prontos, peguei a mão dela e a levei pelas escadas para baixo para a cozinha para que pudéssemos continuar a preparar a refeição que as garotas tinham começado mais cedo.

Eu estava cortando legumes quando notei que estava meio silencioso na cozinha. Olhei para trás por cima do ombro para ver se ela ainda estava no cômodo, e encontrei Bella olhando para o seu dedo recentemente com um anel com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto estabeleci a faca para baixo na tábua de corte e me virei para ela. Quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela, ela olhou para mim e corou.

"Você gostou?" Eu perguntei.

"_Gostar_ não está nem remotamente perto de descrever como eu me sinto." Ela disse enquanto caminhava até mim e envolvia seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, olhando para mim com a expressão mais feliz que eu tinha visto nela em um longo tempo.

Mas tão rápido quanto seu sorriso veio, ele se foi. Ela desviou o olhar, olhando para baixo e escondendo seu rosto no meu peito.

"Ei, o que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

"Esta foi a razão pela qual você teve que trabalhar muito ao longo dos últimos meses, não foi?" Ela disse em voz tão baixa que eu mal consegui ouvir. "Você esteve trabalhando demais a fim de comprar-me este anel e eu tive que ser uma puta sobre isso e fazer você se sentir mal. Olhe para todos os problemas que eu causei na noite da nossa briga. Poderíamos ter evitado toda essa dor de cabeça se eu simplesmente tivesse sido mais compreensiva".

"Ei, olhe para mim." Eu disse enquando coloquei minha mão sob o seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar para mim. "Não há nenhuma maneira que você poderia ter sabido, e se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu teria me sentido da mesma forma. Você tem que parar de se culpar, Bella. Esta é apenas uma daquelas situações que não poderia ter sido evitada. Eu nunca teria dito a você por que eu estava trabalhando, eu queria que o noivado fosse uma surpresa, então eu entendo completamente como você estava sentindo. Sinto muito. É claro que eu desejaria que o incêndio não tivesse acontecido, mas foi um acidente, Bella. Você não pode passar pela vida dizendo 'e se' o tempo todo. Simplesmente existem momentos em que as coisas acontecem. Felizmente tudo ficou bem no final, então agora tudo o que podemos fazer é seguir em frente. Você acabou de concordar em passar o resto da sua vida comigo e eu estou muito feliz. Portanto, não importa como chegamos até aqui, ou o que nós tivemos que percorrer para chegar aqui, vamos apenas tentar ser feliz por estarmos aqui, independentemente".

Eu a senti relaxar contra o meu corpo e um sorriso verdadeiramente genuíno enfeitou seu rosto novamente. "Eu te amo, Edward, mais do que qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa. Você trouxe tanta alegria para a minha vida, e eu passarei o resto da minha vida tendo a certeza que eu faço o mesmo por você".

Estendi minha mão e escovei uma mecha do seu cabelo sobre seu ombro. "Você já faz, Bella... você já faz".

* * *

Em nosso último dia em Chicago, tivemos um pouco de tempo para matar antes de termos que estar no aeroporto, por isso, quando Bella sugeriu que fôssemos visitar o túmulo de Tanya, eu fiquei chocado. Esta mulher nunca deixava de me surpreender, e ela continuava a me lembrar por que eu tinha tanta sorte por tê-la encontrado.

Paramos na floricultura no caminho, onde Bella escolheu um lindo buquê de flores. Uma vez que chegamos lá, estávamos parados de mãos dadas na lápide de Tanya prestando os nossos respeitos. Bella tinha então se afastado para me dar alguma privacidade, e depois que eu passei vários minutos sozinho, eu andei pelo caminho para a entrada, onde Bella estava esperando por mim em um banco.

Peguei a mão dela e a levei para o carro. Paramos em um bar e restaurante na vizinhança, que ficava no caminho de volta para a casa dos meus pais para almoçar. Eu queria ter certeza que ela tinha um pouco de comida no estômago antes do nosso vôo porque eu sabia que ela teria que tomar um Xanax antes de decolarmos. Eu poderia ter dormido um pouco no vôo para cá, mas isso não significava que eu não estivesse bem ciente da ansiedade de Bella sobre o vôo.

Eu não sou terapeuta, mas eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre o Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático, e eu sabia que Bella estava lidando com um monte de coisas emocionalmente após o incêndio. Quando estávamos sentados no bar à espera da nossa comida, percebi que agora era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para falar com ela sobre isso.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Ela disse enquanto seu olhar focava de volta para mim de onde ela tinha estado olhando pela janela.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa." Respondi nervosamente.

Eu a vi sentar-se ereta, provavelmente um pouco nervosa pelo meu tom, mas tentando manter-se casual. "O que há, Baby?" Ela perguntou.

"Há algo que eu precisava falar com você, mas eu realmente não queria trazer à tona até que eu soubesse que você estava pronta para isso".

Seu olhar caiu para a mesa e ela começou a brincar com a ponta do guardanapo em que seus talheres repousavam. Estendi a mão sobre a mesa e coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. "Não é nada ruim, Bella, eu prometo. Então pare de parecer como se eu estivesse prestes a romper com você, ou algo assim. _Não_ se trata de ser o menor noivado registrado." Eu ri e ela pareceu relaxar um pouco.

"Desculpe." Ela disse enquanto sorria. "Eu só preciso aprender a relaxar um pouco depois de todos os eventos dos últimos meses".

"Bem... isso é meio sobre o que eu queria falar com você." Eu disse a ela suavemente.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade. "Ooo-kay." Ela disse com cautela.

Corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos nervosamente. "Por que eu simplesmente não começo pelo início?" Eu disse a ela, então ela assentiu em concordância. "Bem... antes de sairmos de Seattle para vir para cá, eu fui chamado para uma reunião com alguns dos chefes do departamento dos bombeiros." Eu comecei.

Os olhos de Bella atiraram para os meus. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, não era nada ruim, mas... eles querem que eu veja um conselheiro".

"Um conselheiro psicológico?" Ela perguntou em resposta.

Eu não queria trazer o acidente à tona agora, mas eu sabia que isso era algo que precisávamos discutir e também havia coisas sobre as quais eu precisava falar com ela, e já que ela acabou de concordar em ser minha esposa, não havia momento como o presente.

Enlacei meus dedos com os dela no meio da mesa.

"Bem... depois que um bombeiro tem uma experiência traumática no trabalho, eles muitas vezes sugerem a você que fale com alguém. Na esteira do acidente que tive com Emmett, em seguida o trauma sobre o seu acidente, eles pensaram que me ajudaria falar com alguém profissional. Eles também têm os meus registros de Chicago e sabem sobre..." Eu hesitei.

"Sobre Tanya." Ela terminou para mim antes de me dar um sorriso simpático.

"Sim, sobre Tanya." Eu disse quando dei às suas mãos um aperto suave. "Concordei em ir porque eu quero estar melhor para você. Quero trabalhar todas essas coisas porque quase perder você realmente mexeu com a minha cabeça. Isso assustou-me sem sentido e eu preciso trabalhar através de tudo isso".

Ela acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. "Estou orgulhosa de você, Edward. Eu acho que você é muito forte por fazer algo assim".

Dei um pequeno sorriso, levantando-me levemente enquanto me inclinei sobre a mesa, colocando um beijo casto em seus lábios antes de sentar-me.

"Mas, Bella, há mais sobre o que eu queria falar com você".

Ela olhou de volta para mim.

"Eu... eu queria falar com você sobre talvez você falar com alguém também. Eu sei que você acha que eu não percebi como você estava no avião porque eu estava dormindo, mas eu sabia quão tensa você estava. Eu também sei o quão preocupada você estava sobre as coisas comigo quando eu ouvi você naquele dia, quando você estava chorando com Rosalie e Alice. É muito comum para alguém que tenha passado através do que você passou sofrer de algum tipo de Estresse Pós-Traumático, e eu acho que ajudaria você imensamente se você fosse falar com alguém. Você sabe que eu estou sempre aqui para você, mas às vezes há coisas que você simplesmente não consegue falar comigo. Eu também sei como é ser totalmente engolido após algo traumático e eu não quero que isso aconteça com você. Não há nenhuma razão que você precise se afogar nestes sentimentos que eu sei que você está enfrentando".

Eu não tinha certeza do que esperar, qual reação eu receberia dela, mas fiquei meio surpreso quando ela concordou tão rapidamente.

"Você está certo." Ela disse suavemente. "Acho que eu provavelmente deveria ter ido falar com alguém há muito tempo, sabe... logo depois que tudo aconteceu com... _Jacob_".

Ela olhou para mim quando sussurrou o nome dele, provavelmente pensando que eu ficaria irritado com o som do nome dele. Eu não vou mentir, o pensamento daquele cara e o que ele fez para a minha garota ainda fazia o meu sangue ferver, mas eu era suficientemente homem para perceber que agir como um maníaco com a simples menção do nome dele não faria nenhum benéficio para Bella. Então eu apenas dei um pequeno sorriso, deixando-a saber que estava tudo bem continuar com o que ela diria.

"Depois dele eu realmente despedacei. Eu me deixei ser consumida com toda a dor, raiva e tristeza que se seguem depois de ser traída assim. O incêndio é um conjunto muito diferente de emoções, mas reconheço o suficiente para não me permitir ser tão teimosa que eu não vou admitir que eu sei que preciso de ajuda, e sabendo que você está indo obter a sua própria ajuda me faz sentir muito melhor sobre concordar com isso para mim mesma".

Assisti quando ela se levantou do seu assento na cabine em frente a mim e caminhou ao redor da mesa, deslizando ao meu lado.

"Quando andarmos pelo corredor e eu me tornar sua esposa, Edward, eu quero fazê-lo sabendo que não só nós passamos por muita coisa juntos, mas nós também lutamos nosso caminho através disso e saímos mais fortes do outro lado. Eu farei o que for preciso para me tornar melhor... mais forte... para você... _por mim_." Ela sussurrou as duas últimas palavras.

Envolvi meu braço ao redor dela e a puxei no meu lado, colocando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Eu estava tão feliz em saber que ela estava disposta a falar com alguém. Eu sabia que era importante para nós dois trabalhar com os nossos problemas por nós mesmos para que pudéssemos ser o melhor um para o outro juntos.

Eu a beijei novamente na cabeça e sorri. "Então..." Eu comecei, decidindo que eu queria aliviar o clima, "Você tem alguma idéia de quando será o casamento?"

"Um... não, não realmente." Ela disse enquanto descansou a cabeça no meu peito.

Eu não pude deixar de rir, o que a levou a olhar para mim em confusão. "O que há de tão engraçado?" Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Não, nada... é só que... bem, eu sei que minha prima é uma aberração da natureza quando se trata de planejar seu casamento na íntegra desde que ela tinha 11 anos, mas, vamos lá... você tem que ter alguma idéia do que você quer." Eu disse enquanto a cutucava divertidamente com o meu ombro. "Todas as garotas não têm algum tipo de idéia em mente?"

Ela olhou para mim por um momento antes de começar a rir também. "Ok, ok... eu tenho algumas idéias em mente." Ela admitiu.

"Importa-se de compartilhá-las comigo? Quero dizer, eu sei que o noivo é basicamente apenas como um outro convidado para o casamento... já que o dia é todo sobre a noiva, mas você poderia ao menos deixar-me saber onde eu preciso aparecer, e se preciso vestir um smoking, ou vestir-me como Elvis." Eu a provoquei.

Ela riu e me deu um soco de brincadeira no braço. "Não... nenhuma interpretação de Elvis é necessária. Eu definitivamente não sou um tipo de garota _casamento de Vegas_." Ela disse enquanto sua risada morria.

Ela virou seu corpo de modo que estava encarando-me mais enquanto estávamos sentados na cabine, e eu podia ver sua expressão se tornar mais grave, mas ainda suave. "Quando eu deveria casar com Jacob, nós planejamos este grande evento. Claro que não chegaria nem perto de rivalizar com o que Alice está planejando, mas para a pequena cidade de Forks seria muito extravagante. Mas agora que eu tenho a oportunidade de fazer isso todo o caminho certo, com o cara certo, eu percebo que tudo isso pouco importa para mim".

Ela me olhou seriamente antes de trazer sua mão para cima para acariciar meu rosto. "Eu gostaria que fosse uma festa pequena e elegante, envolvendo apenas as pessoas mais próximas a nós".

Pensei sobre o que ela disse e acenei com a cabeça em concordância. "Se eu posso jogar meus dois centavos, eu acho que deveríamos nos casar em Seattle, ou nos arredores".

Ela olhou para mim, enrugando seu rosto em confusão. "Sério? Eu sempre achei que você quereria se casar aqui em Chicago." Ela disse. "Eu sei o quanto esta cidade significa para você, e já que eu não estou me dobrando ao inferno de casar em Forks, eu apenas imaginei que nós _casaríamos _aqui".

"Eu _amo_ Chicago, é de onde eu sou, mas os melhores momentos da minha vida até agora aconteceram em Seattle porque pura e simplesmente é onde eu te conheci".

Bella sorriu, suspirou e então projetou seu lábio inferior para fora, dando-me um olhar como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa mais doce do mundo para ela. Eu ri um pouco quando estendi a mão e alisei o cabelo em torno do seu rosto.

"Somos ambos de dois lugares diferentes, então achei que seria melhor para nós nos casarmos onde é o _nosso _lar".

Ela recostou-se em mim, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto envolvi meu braço em volta do seu ombro novamente.

"Eu acho que isso soa perfeito, Edward... simplesmente perfeito".

* * *

"Ei, Edward, venha e olhe isto." Bella me chamou do escritório.

"Eu já estarei aí." Respondi de volta.

Enrolei a toalha em volta da minha cintura quando saí do chuveiro. Era agora meados de novembro, duas semanas antes do Dia de Ação de Graças, e Bella e eu estávamos compartilhando um raro sábado juntos onde eu não tinha que trabalhar.

Saí do banheiro e pelo lado do corredor até o antigo quarto de Alice, que agora era usado como um escritório. Bella estava sentada à mesa, no computador. Eu andei por trás dela e coloquei minhas mãos nos braços da cadeira, em ambos os lados do seu corpo, e dei uma olhada no que ela estava olhando.

"O que temos aqui?" Perguntei quando ela olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu quando me viu ali em apenas uma toalha.

"Bela vista." Ela disse enquanto franziu seus lábios, à espera de um beijo meu. Inclinei-me e dei um beijo em seus lábios.

"Meu objetivo é agradar, Linda".

Ela riu e então virou-se para encarar a tela. "Olhe para esta capela que eu encontrei. Ela está localizada em Snohomish, que fica a apenas cerca de 40 minutos fora de Seattle. E olha... é até chamada de _A Capela no Caminho do Swan_*****... quais são as chances? Charlie receberia um chute disso. Não é elegante e linda?" Ela perguntou quando suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o meu estômago.

_*Aqui seria "A Capela n__o Caminho do Cisne", pois __Swan__, em inglês, significa cisne, mas não traduzi porque Bella está fazendo uma analogia ao seu sobrenome. _

Mesmo que eu pensasse que o lugar era um depósito real, eu não teria discordado com ela. Apens vendo o sorriso em seu rosto foi o suficiente para vencer-me. Mas, na realidade, o lugar realmente _era_ perfeito. Era um daqueles brancos, um cômodo antiquado parecendo capelas. A foto online foi tirada no inverno*****, então havia neve no chão, e era rodeada por pinheiros. Realmente tinha charme. Eu poderia totalmente ver-me casando lá.

_*Site da capela, com a foto que Edward está se referindo: __http:/ www. swanstrailchapel. com/ (retirar os espaços)_

Girei a cadeira dela para mim e a ajudei a levantar antes de me sentar e puxá-la de volta para o meu colo. "Eu acho que é perfeita." Eu disse a ela.

"Sério?" Ela disse enquanto se virava para o lado no meu colo e envolvia os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Sério." Eu disse a ela.

"Ótimo! Vou ligar na primeira hora da manhã de segunda-feira e ver qual a disponibilidade deles para o próximo ano. Você tem alguma preferência quanto à estação do ano para nos casarmos?" Ela perguntou.

"Ummm... não realmente. Alice e Jasper vão se casar no verão, e casar antes deles seria realmente uma crise, então talvez nós pudéssemos fazer algo no outono ou no inverno?" Eu disse interrogativamente.

Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça. "Eu acho que um casamento no outono seria lindo." Ela disse, enquanto um sorriso sonhador agraciou seu rosto.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Bella não era a típica garota feminina da maneira que Alice era, mas vê-la planejar o nosso casamento era tão doce. Eu poderia dizer o quanto ela estava feliz, e isso, por sua vez, me fazia realmente feliz. Eu casaria com ela em qualquer lugar, da Catedral de St. Patrick à uma capela para casamentos drive-thru em Las Vegas. Contanto que ela estivesse feliz, isso é tudo o que importava para mim, porque ver Bella feliz fazia tudo mais certo em meu livro.

"Um casamento no outono soa perfeito para mim, Linda. Além disso, não teremos a ira de Alice se tentarmos nos esgueirar antes do dela." Eu disse com uma risada.

Bella riu. "Você não está brincando".

Ela apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto nós dois olhávamos para a imagem na tela. Fiquei imaginando Bella parada nos degraus, em seu vestido de casamento, cercada pela pitoresca folhagem caindo. Eu não tinha vergonha de admitir que ter o meu anel de noivado no dedo dela me fez sentir como se eu a tivesse marcado como minha, mas agora que nós estávamos realmente começando a fazer planos mais sólidos, eu não podia esperar para adicionar a minha aliança de casamento ao seu dedo.

Uma vez que ambos tínhamos concordado em ter um casamento menor, decidimos começar uma conta poupança para uma nova casa. Nossos pais dividiriam os custos do casamento real, de modo que isso permitiu a Bella e eu colocar todo o nosso dinheiro extra na conta. Nós dois estávamos ansiosos para começar uma família logo, então sabíamos que viver em nosso apartamento não seria ideal. Nós ficaríamos perto de Seattle, mas provavelmente procuraríamos nos subúrbios exatamente fora da cidade, já que sentíamos que seria melhor para criar os filhos.

_Filhos._ O pensamento tomou conta de mim... mas em um bom caminho. Se você me perguntasse há alguns anos atrás onde eu via a minha vida, eu teria tido a sorte de pensar que eu estaria, pelo menos, casualmente namorando. Mas agora eu estava noivo, economizando para comprar a minha primeira casa, e planejando fazer bebês com a mulher que eu amava.

O caminho até esse ponto definitivamente não foi fácil. Mesmo após todo o drama, nós ainda tínhamos coisas através das quais precisávamos trabalhar. Quando voltamos da nossa viagem a Chicago, eu comecei a ver um terapeuta que foi estabelecido para mim através do departamente de bombeiros. Meu terapeuta foi capaz de me dar nomes de colegas que ele recomendava para Bella. Ela manteve a sua palavra e fez uma consulta e começou a ver seu próprio terapeuta uma vez por semana. Na ocasião ela me acompanharia a uma das minhas sessões e eu faria o mesmo com as dela. Isso realmente nos ajudou a resolver nós mesmos, individualmente e também como um casal.

O trabalho estava indo bem para mim também. Eu estava trabalhando horas regulares, apenas pegando horas extras se eu conversasse com Bella primeiro. Não era como se eu estivesse procurando sua permissão, mas isso nos permitia estar na mesma página em todos os momentos. Eu sabia que ela ainda se preocupava quando eu saía pela porta para o trabalho, esse era, infelizmente, simplesmente o efeito colateral de estar com alguém na minha profissão. Mas, com o conselho do meu terapeuta, eu tinha a certeza de chamá-la quando eu chegava em casa de incêndios... não importava que horas fosse. Se fosse realmente tarde, eu apenas a chamaria e a deixaria saber que eu estava de volta, que eu a amava, e dava uma boa noite, e nós nos abraçaríamos e ela voltaria a dormir. Pode não ser a maneira como os outros caras trabalhavam com suas esposas, ou namoradas... mas funcionava para nós.

Bella tinha muito a fazer com a escola, e quando ela tinha tempo livre, quando eu estivesse no trabalho, ela passaria muito tempo com Rosalie. Exatamente antes de sairmos de Chicago, descobrimos a grande notícia que Emmett e Rosalie estavam esperando seu primeiro bebê. Todos ficamos emocionados e, obviamente, as garotas estavam gritando com entusiasmo. Alice e Bella passariam todo o seu tempo livre ajudando Rosalie a montar seu quarto de bebê e comprando quantidades exorbitantes de roupas de bebê e brinquedos.

Foi nessa época que Bella e eu havíamos decidido começar a tentar um bebê assim que nós nos casássemos. Nós dois queríamos mais de um filho, e vendo a excitação nos olhos de Bella quando Rosalie anunciou que estava grávida me fez saber o quão maravilhosa Bella seria como mãe.

Fui quebrado dos meus pensamentos quando senti os lábios de Bella beijando o lado do meu pescoço. Eu rolei minha cabeça para o lado, permitindo-lhe melhor acesso. "Mmm... isso é bom, baby".

Bella cantarolou contra a minha pele. Eu me movi um pouco e trouxe a minha mão sob o seu queixo, onde eu o inclinei para cima para que eu pudesse capturar seus lábios nos meus. Eu a beijei suavemente no início, mas rapidamente ficou mais profundo e mais urgente. Envolvi um braço em torno das suas costas, enquanto o outro embalou sob suas pernas e eu me levantei.

Ela se afastou do beijo ao meu movimento brusco. Andei alguns passos antes da minha toalha cair no chão. Bella olhou para o chão sobre meus ombros e riu. "Parece que você perdeu alguma coisa".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse a ela, "Eu não preciso disso".

"Ah, não?" Ela questionou divertidamente. "Para onde você está me levando?"

"Para o nosso quarto. Eu acho que precisamos praticar para a nossa noite de núpcias".

* * *

Depois de Bella e eu aproveitarmos bastante um com o outro, nós tiramos uma soneca, desfrutando de um dos nossos poucos sábados preguiçosos juntos. Acordei antes dela, mas não tive vontade de sair da cama, então eu só fiquei ali deitado com ela envolta em meus braços, segurando-a. Havia algo tão íntimo sobre observar alguém dormir. Elas são tão vulneráveis, tão desprotegidas. Ela era simplesmente a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Eu brincava com seus cabelos delicadamente enquanto comecei a pensar sobre tudo que eu tinha na minha vida, e o que esta mulher incrível tinha me dado.

Nos últimos anos eu tinha tido baixos muito baixos, e altos muito altos. Ainda me confundia como a dor de perder alguém que eu amava muito, em última análise, levou-me a encontrar alguém que me preenche tão completamente que nem sequer parece real às vezes. Eu ainda estava de luto pela perda de Tanya na minha vida, mas eu tinha finalmente percebido que ela quereria que eu fosse feliz, assim como eu teria querido que ela fosse também, se os nossos papéis fossem invertidos. Quando eu finalmente aceitei o fato, eu aprendi como abrir meu coração novamente para o amor.

_Bella_... como eu posso sequer conseguir descrever o que Bella tem feito por mim, e o que ela significa para mim? Ela tornou-se como uma força da natureza em minha vida... no meu coração. Forças da natureza são algo que eu estou muito familiarizado com a minha linha de trabalho. Eu lido com fogo em uma base regular, e, assim como o vento e a chuva, o fogo é algo muito complicado. É algo que pode queimar descontroladamente, causando dor e destruição em seu caminho que é completamente fora de seu controle, _mas_... ele também pode ser algo de grande beleza. É como observar a chama de uma vela. A forma como ele define um estado de espírito, ou ambiente, a forma como ele pode fazer um momento ainda mais especial apenas pela forma como a luz pisca pela pele da pessoa que você ama.

Nós todos queremos aquela vida de felizes para sempre que não tenha problemas, mas somos pessoas reais, com vidas reais. As coisas não serão sempre perfeitas, mas quando você encontra alguém que lhe traz tanta alegria que simplesmente tê-lo entrando em um quarto faz você mais feliz do que você estava apenas alguns minutos antes da sua chegada, é difícil não ter fé que tudo acontece por uma razão.

Em momentos como agora, quando eu fico deitado e a observo, eu penso em como eu sou uma pessoa melhor por simplesmente conhecê-la, mas eu sou verdadeiramente _abençoado_, sabendo que esta mulher me ama e que ela escolheu passar o resto da sua existência comigo. Nós não somos Romeu e Julieta, Elizabeth e Darcy, ou até mesmo Catherine e Heathcliff. Não, nós somos apenas Edward e Bella. Podemos não ter um caso de amor que enfeita as páginas da literatura, mas eu acredito que a nossa é uma história de amor por si própria.

A natureza tem uma maneira de emparelhar as coisas, fazendo isso de modo que, quando você tem uma coisa... você simplesmente tem de ter a outra. É como se, onde há céu... há sol e lua, onde há um oceano... há água, onde há um trovão... há iluminação, onde há Bella sempre haverá Edward...

E onde há fumaça... há fogo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quem está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas com esse capítulo levanta a mão! o/_

_O que acharam de tudo isso? Capítulo totalmente com jeito de final de história, não é? E realmente estamos quase no fim! Agora só resta o epílogo..._

_Deixem bastante reviews pq o próximo cap. é grande! Então só vou postar ainda essa semana se vc´s colaborarem! Afinal, muita gente "sumiu" e quase não teve reviews no cap. passado!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Tentarei postar o próximo na quarta, ou quinta..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	30. Chapter 30  Epílogo

**Capítulo 30 – Epílogo**

**# Edward POV #**

Acordei com uma suave brisa soprando através do quarto. A luz do sol entrava pelas cortinas que cobriam as portas francesas que tínhamos deixado abertas a noite toda. Eu podia ouvir as ondas batendo lá fora que, combinadas com tudo mais, causava uma calma hipnotizante percorrendo cada milímetro do meu corpo. Eu estava envolto em lençóis macios _e_ minha esposa. Este último sendo o melhor dos dois.

Sim, nós finalmente tínhamos feito isso. Nós fizemos isso oficial e Bella e eu nos casamos. Era agora a segunda semana de outubro. Bella e eu tínhamos nos casado no último fim de semana e agora estávamos aproveitando nossa lua de mel em Santa Lucia. Nós tínhamos debatido ao longo de vários locais diferentes para a lua de mel, diferentes cidades na Europa sendo alguns deles, mas sabíamos que isso significaria toneladas de visitas, e a única visita que eu queria estar fazendo esta semana era olhar para a minha esposa... nua... muito.

Então, em última análise, decidimos ir em algum lugar que fosse quente, tropical, e nos desse tempo para apenas relaxar e desfrutar sozinhos o tempo juntos. Era agora terça-feira de manhã e tínhamos chegado aqui no domingo.

Virei-me suavemente, para não acordar Bella, e apoiei minha cabeça na minha mão enquanto observava seu sono. Ela estava deitada de bruços, a cabeça voltada de frente para mim, e eu a apreciei. A primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção foi sua mão que estava deitada no travesseiro ao lado da sua cabeça. Eu sorri para mim mesmo ao ver seu anel de noivado aninhado exatamente contra a sua aliança de casamento. Levantei minha mão para revelar a minha aliança de casamento também. Bella e eu as tínhamos escolhido juntos, para que fosse um estilo semelhante. Olhei para sua mão de novo e senti uma onda de felicidade correndo através de mim. _Ela era minha... toda minha, e ninguém além de mim jamais a teria novamente._ Talvez isso soasse possessivo, mas eu não dava a mínima. Ela era _minha_ esposa e eu garantiria que nenhum outro filho da puta jamais duvidasse disso.

A palavra _esposa_ ainda nublava minha mente. Quando estávamos andando na limusine no caminho para a igreja para o meu casamento, Emmett e Jasper me disseram que eles ainda estavam se acostumando com o termo eles mesmos, o que era compreensível para Jasper, já que ele e Alice estavam casados há apenas alguns meses, mas Emmett e Rosalie estavam casados há mais de um ano, e agora eram pais.

Sim, Rosalie tinha dado à luz um menininho. Riley Jasper McCarty nasceu em 14 de maio, pesando 3,6 quilos. Ele realmente era um bebê adorável. Ele tinha cabelo loiro como Rosalie, mas tinha os olhos azuis e as covinhas de Emmett. Jasper e Alice eram os padrinhos, razão pela qual eles homenagearam Jasper dando ao bebê seu nome como o nome do meio.

Enquanto eu estava deitado na cama, minha mente começou a flutuar de volta a alguns dias atrás... o dia do nosso casamento.

_O pequeno Riley tinha até encenado um papel no dia do nosso casamento. Ele foi o portador do anel. Ele tinha apenas seis meses de idade, então ele obviamente não podia caminhar até o altar sozinho, mas foi levado pelos seus pais, com nossas alianças em uma pequena bolsa ao redor do seu pescoço. Junto com Emmett e Rosalie como nossos padrinhos de casamento, também tivemos Alice e Jasper, o meu melhor amigo de Chicago, Dave, e a filha da namorada de longa data do pai de Bella, Leah. _

_Quando eu tinha estacionado na pequena capela no último sábado, 08 de outubro de 2011, tudo parecia pitoresco. Todas as árvores ao redor já haviam mudado as cores e a folhagem era cheia de laranjas, amarelos e vermelhos. Todos nós saímos da limusine onde eu era conduzido rapidamente porque o motorista nos disse que as garotas não estavam muito atrás de nós. _

_Quando entrei na igreja meus nervos começaram a tomar conta. Eu não estava nervoso sobre me casar, mas acho que parte de mim sempre se preocupava que algo daria errado, vendo que o nosso caminho até este ponto nem sempre correu bem. Eu também não tive permissão para passar a noite com Bella, então eu não a tinha visto desde a nossa noite de ensaio do jantar ontem à noite, e eu realmente precisava vê-la. Ela era a única pessoa que poderia me acalmar. _

_Andei até o corredor sozinho, enquanto o resto dos caras esperou lá fora pelas garotas chegarem. Sorri para os convidados quando passei, parando para abraçar meus pais, a namorada de Charlie, Sue, bem como Renée e Phil. Parei na frente do altar e limpei o suor da minha testa enquanto a ansiedade ameaçava rasgar-me. Cumprimentei o padre e, em seguida, tomei o meu lugar. Eu só esperei alguns minutos antes da música começar a tocar._

_Primeiro pelo corredor vieram Emmett, Rosalie e Riley. Todo mundo riu e fez 'ooh' e 'ahh' quando viram Riley em seu pequeno smoking. Eu não pude deixar de rir para mim mesmo de como Emmett tinha conseguido comprar para Riley um smoking que combinava com o resto dos nossos perfeitamente._

_Rosalie estava usando um longo vestido de um ombro de cetim que era um vermelho escuro__*****__. Lembrei-me de quão estressada Bella ficou quando ela e as garotas estavam tentando decidir sobre vestidos e cores, e todas as outras porcarias que os caras não têm nenhum indício, mas contra o pano de fundo de folhagens que eu podia ver através das janelas da capela, eu sabia que as garotas fizeram um ótimo trabalho na seleção para um casamento no outono. _

_*__Vestido das damas de honra__: http:/ i195. photobucket. com/ albums/ z55/ PaulineAH/ Decorated% 20images/ Alice-Bridesmaid-1. jpg (retirar espaços)_

_Em seguida pelo corredor vieram Dave e Leah, e depois Jasper e Alice. Quando Alice chegou à frente, ela se aproximou de mim rapidamente e me abraçou. Eu a apertei com força enquanto a ouvi sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Espere até você vê-la, ela vai tirar o seu fôlego"._

_"Ela sempre tira." Eu respondi antes de ela se afastar e sorrir, enxugando uma lágrima do seu olho. _

_Assim que Alice estava alinhada do outro lado do altar com as outras garotas, a música parou e todo mundo se levantou e ficou de frente para a parte traseira da capela. A música começou de novo e as portas traseiras foram abertas... revelando-me pela primeira vez a minha noiva. _

_Alice estava certa. A respiração foi batida para fora de mim, e assim que nossos olhos se encontraram a minha ansiedade e o nervosismo desapareceram. Eu imediatamente senti uma paz calmante se espalhando através de mim, mas isso não fez nada para parar a umidade que se acumulou nos cantos dos meus olhos. _

_Havia muito poucas coisas na minha vida que tinham me levado a chorar, mas eu não tinha vergonha de admitir que a visão de Bella andando pelo corredor no braço do seu pai foi uma que levou este homem adulto a perder algum do seu autocontrole de macho. Seu vestido era deslumbrante nela. Era um vestido sem alças de cetim com uma saia cheia e algum tipo de detalhe brilhante ao redor da cintura__*****__. Eu não sou bom com nomes de cores como as garotas são, mas acho que eu diria que seu vestido tinha uma dica de uma cor champanhe nele, ao invés de uma máscara de branco puro. Enquanto ela fazia seu caminho até o altar em minha direção, nenhum de nós jamais tirou nossos olhos um do outro, eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam úmidos também, mas em meio às lágrimas ela me deu o sorriso mais lindo... um que eu tinha certeza que eu nunca esqueceria, mesmo depois de anos, quando eu fosse um velho sentado em uma varanda em algum lugar com ela. _

_*__Vestido da Bella__: http:/ i195. photobucket. com/ albums/ z55/ PaulineAH/ Decorated% 20images/ Bella-Bridecopy-1. jpg (retirar espaços)_

_Quando ela finalmente fez seu caminho para a frente, ela abraçou seu pai antes de se virar para enlaçar seu braço com o meu. Nós dois demos um passo à frente em direção ao padre, Bella entregou seu buquê de flores para Alice, e tão logo ela se virou para mim, nós dois levantamos as mãos instintivamente ao mesmo tempo e enxugamos as lágrimas um do outro._

_A tração automática que tivemos em imediatamente confortar um ao outro nos fez rir, e logo antes de eu deixar cair minhas mãos do seu rosto, eu cobri sua bochecha e disse, "Você está deslumbrante"._

_Ela sorriu e me deu uma pequena dica daquele rubor que eu amava tanto sobre ela, antes de sussurrar de volta, "Você está também"._

_O resto da cerimônia foi sem problemas e nós juntamos nossos convidados para uma recepção íntima em seguida em um salão do hotel local em um banquete. Por volta da meia-noite, quando era hora de nós abandonarmos a recepção, nós dois estávamos surpresos ao ver que os caras com quem eu trabalhava tinham trazido um dos caminhões de bombeiros. Eles tiveram a carroceria decorada com flâmulas e balões, e até mesmo um 'Recém Casados' foi pintado na traseira. Eu cuidadosamente ajudei Bella a subir e, com as luzes e sirenes tocando, partimos para a noite, dizendo adeus a todos os nossos convidados. _

Eu trouxe-me de volta para o aqui e agora, deitado em St. Lucia com a minha _esposa_ ao meu lado.

O lençol estava puxado para cima só até a cintura dela, suas costas nuas enquanto seus cabelos caíam em cascata ao longo do seu travesseiro. Eu me senti atraído para estender a minha mão e acariciar a pele das suas costas para que eu pudesse acordá-la e devorá-la, mas me contive porque ainda era cedo e tínhamos tido um par de noites longas... _se você pegar a minha dica_... então eu queria deixá-la dormir.

Minhas boas intenções não ajudaram minha ereção endurecendo quando ela virou para as suas costas, permitindo-me uma visão muito fodidamente deliciosa dos seus peitos. Eu juro por Deus que a minha boca começou a salivar e posso ter até mesmo rosnado. _Que tipo de ser humano fodidamente rosna?_ Bem, aparentemente eu rosnava. Mas, em um esforço para deixá-la descansar, decidi que a única coisa que eu poderia fazer para ajudar esta situação seria sair da cama e ir para um mergulho.

Deslizei para fora da cama em silêncio e caminhei até a cômoda, retirando a minha sunga e a colocando. Atravessei o quarto e saí pelas portas para o nosso pátio que era estabelecido exatamente na praia. Nós tínhamos a nossa própria pequena piscina, mas eu a contornei, optando pelo oceano em seu lugar. Era cerca de oito horas da manhã, mas já estava bastante quente lá fora. Eu me deleitei com a forma como a areia branca era entre os dedos dos meus pés, e enquanto fiz meu caminho para fora até a água clara azul turquesa, agradeci a qualquer coisa lá fora que me ouviria pela minha linda garota que estava dormindo pacificamente lá dentro.

* * *

**# ****Bella**** POV #**

Minha mente lentamente começou a rastejar em direção à consciência. Meus sentidos foram imediatamente agredidos com o cheiro fresco do ar do oceano e a brisa em minha pele era gloriosa. Antes que eu abrisse meus olhos, estendi meu braço para fora para encontrar o corpo quente, o _único _corpo com que eu sempre quereria acordar e, quando não senti nada, meus olhos se abriram imediatamente para descobrir que eu estava sozinha.

_Bem, isto não é como eu queria acordar na minha lua de mel. _

Sentei-me e olhei ao redor do quarto. "Edward?" Eu chamei. Nada.

O vento soprou, fazendo com que as cortinas ondeassem em direção ao centro do quarto. Escapei para fora da cama, puxando o lençol comigo para que eu pudesse envolvê-lo em torno de mim mesma. Caminhei até a porta e olhei para fora. Imediatamente um sorriso se abriu na minha cara quando vi meu marido... eu sei! _Nubla a minha mente se referir a ele assim_... mergulhando nas ondas. Entre cada onda ele ficaria parado, a água só até a cintura, de costas para mim. Eu assistia com admiração como o sol brilhava as gotas de água agarradas ao seu tronco. Cada músculo nas suas costas tonificadas e braços ondulariam quando ele mergulhasse sobre a próxima onda.

Sem outro pensamento, deixei o lençol cair e corri até a cômoda, pegando um dos meus biquínis para que eu pudesse acompanhá-lo. Depois que eu estava vestida, fiz meu caminho para fora e para a praia. Eu estava no meio do caminho para a água quando ele virou a cabeça, olhando para trás por cima do ombro, e me viu. Eu só conseguia ver metade do seu rosto, mas o sorriso perigosamente quente que ele lançou-me enviou calafrios percorrendo através do meu corpo superaquecido. Ele lentamente se virou para ficar de frente para mim agora, ainda com água na altura da cintura.

"Hey, sexy." Ele disse enquanto abria os braços para mim.

"Como é que você não me acordou?" Perguntei enquanto projetava o meu lábio inferior com exagerado beicinho.

"Eu queria deixá-la dormir um pouco." Ele disse enquanto eu finalmente cheguei até onde ele estava e ele passou os braços em volta de mim, puxando-me plenamente contra ele.

"Bem... enquanto nós estamos aqui... se você está acordado, eu quero estar acordada. Ok? Combinado?"

Edward riu. "Ok, combinado." Ele disse antes de se inclinar para baixo e me beijar. O que começou como apenas um 'beijo de bom dia' rapidamente se transformou em algo fumegante. Edward levou-me um pouco mais longe enquanto estávamos ainda nos beijando, então a água estava agora no meio das minhas costas. Suas mãos imediatamente deslizaram pelas minhas costas, sobre a curva da minha bunda, onde ele colocou a mão espalmada em mim e me deu um aperto. Ele então levou as mãos para cima um pouco e as deslizou para dentro do meu biquíni, apertando minha bunda novamente.

"Edward!" Eu gritei em sua boca. Eu me afastei um pouco e olhei para trás por cima do meu ombro. "Alguém pode nos ver." O resort em que estávamos hospedados era bastante particular, mas havia outras vilas ao longo da praia onde estávamos, por isso não era incomum ver um outro casal relaxando a cerca de 50 metros de distância, ou andando de mãos dadas para um passeio pela praia.

Ele riu, mantendo as mãos onde elas estavam, mas me puxando para mais perto dele. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou transar com você aqui... _ainda_." Ele disse quando se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu apenas estive morrendo de vontade de tocá-la desde que eu acordei, e agora que você está acordada... eu simplesmente não consigo manter minhas mãos fora de você".

Eu sorri e puxei seu rosto de volta para baixo ao meu para que eu pudesse continuar a beijá-lo. Ele esfregou minha bunda um pouco antes de eu sentir suas mãos começarem a se movimentar para a minha frente. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele estava pensando em fazer com essas mãos, mas quando senti seus dedos traçando sobre a pele exatamente entre o meu quadril e ossos da pelve, eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

"Você _realmente_ gosta disso?" Perguntei-lhe quando eu me afastei para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

"Você está brincando comigo, Bella? Eu fodidamente amo isso!" Ele disse quando se inclinou para trás e puxou a parte de baixo do meu biquíni para o lado para que ele pudesse dar uma olhada.

_Alguns meses atrás eu estive quebrando a cabeça sobre o que eu deveria dar a Edward como presente de casamento. Todo mundo estava me dando sugestões de jóias e tal, mas Edward não era um grande usador de jóias. Além disso, eu estava dando a ele uma aliança de casamento... que era a única peça de jóia que eu precisava vê-lo usar. Assim, cerca de um mês antes do nosso casamento, eu estava fazendo compras com Alice quando passamos por uma loja de tatuagem. Eu nunca tive qualquer desejo de fazer uma tatuagem. Eu não era do tipo que faz uma _simplesmente_ por fazer, teria que significar algo para mim se eu fizesse, mas assim que eu vi a loja, isso me bateu. Eu sabia o que eu queria fazer para o meu presente de casamento para Edward._

_Entrei e falei com o cara, dizendo a ele o que eu queria. Ele disse que desenharia alguma coisa e que eu deveria voltar no dia seguinte e ele a faria. No dia seguinte, Alice e eu voltamos e eu a fiz. Era pequena, algo que só poderia ser visto se eu estivesse nua... algo apenas para Edward. Eram suas iniciais, mas as letras e coloração foram feitas de uma maneira que parecia chamas. _

_Eu não tinha idéia de como eu guardaria segredo dele até a nossa noite de núpcias, então Alice teve a idéia de que eu diria a ele que queria esperar para ter relações sexuais novamente até a nossa noite de núpcias. Bem... dizer que Edward não estava feliz com essa pequena bomba que eu deixei cair sobre ele naquela noite seria colocar o mínimo, mas ele ainda foi respeitoso e não empurrou. A parte mais difícil foi ter certeza que ele não me visse nua, já que ele tinha o hábito de pular para o chuveiro comigo, ou até mesmo apenas olhando enquanto estávamos conversando e eu estava no chuveiro sozinha, mas quando eu lhe disse que eu queria esperar para ter relações sexuais, ele evitava me ver nua como a peste, e apesar de isso me fazer rir, também me salvou de dar dicas de que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa. _

_Então, na nossa noite de núpcias, quando ele finalmente me despiu do meu vestido de noiva, eu estava diante dele na minha lingerie e disse-lhe que tinha uma surpresa para ele, e que essa foi a verdadeira razão pela qual eu tinha querido esperar para ter relações sexuais. Ele tinha inclinado sua cabeça para o lado, olhando para mim interrogativamente, antes de eu dizer a ele para despir-me se ele quisesse desembrulhar o seu presente. Depois que ele tinha tirado tudo de mim, exceto minha calcinha, e eu estava deitada no meio da cama na suíte do hotel em que estávamos hospedados para a noite, ele enfiou os dedos pela minha calcinha, puxando-a para baixo lentamente, e quando a minha tatuagem foi revelada a ele, ele congelou. _

_No começo eu estava com medo que ele não tinha gostado porque ele apenas olhou para ela em silêncio por um momento. Ele finalmente estendeu a mão e delicadamente traçou as letras com a ponta do seu dedo. _

_"Bella..." Ele sussurrou. _

_"Você gostou?" Eu falei com nervosismo. _

_Ele parou antes de seus olhos lentamente olharem para cima e encontrarem os meus. Sem tirar os olhos de mim, ele enfiou a língua para fora entre seus lábios deliciosos e traçou as letras da minha tatuagem com a ponta, terminando com um beijo exatamente sobre ela. "Eu fodidamente amei isso, Baby." Ele disse antes daquela língua dele continuar e fazer maravilhas em outras partes do meu corpo naquela noite. _

"Estou feliz que você gosta. Eu a fiz só para você." Eu disse a ele quando a água espirrou em torno de nós.

"Malditamente correta, mulher! Com a colocação disso, é melhor ninguém nunca vê-la além de mim." Ele disse com um tom de provocação. Bem... meio de provocação.

"Você está animada sobre ir à caça de casas quando voltarmos?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim! Estou muito animada." Eu disse a ele enquanto envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, apertando os olhos quando olhei para ele, pois o sol estava diretamente atrás dele.

Edward e eu estivemos guardando o nosso dinheiro no último ano e, finalmente, tínhamos o suficiente salvo para ser capaz de colocar um pagamento para uma casa. Nós nos reunimos com um corretor de imóveis há algumas semanas e nos encontraríamos com ela assim que voltássemos para Seattle para começar a olhar para diferentes casas. Queríamos ficar muito perto da cidade, já que ambos trabalhamos em Seattle, mas decidimos mudar para os subúrbios, uma vez que queríamos começar a tentar uma família imediatamente, e um quintal onde as crianças pudessem brincar era uma prioridade. Rosalie e Emmett tinham atualmente vendido o apartamento de Rose depois que Riley nasceu e tinham acabado de comprar uma casa nos subúrbios também, então nós estávamos procurando em algum lugar perto deles, uma vez que realmente gostamos da área.

Fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos pelo meu quente e gostoso namor... quero dizer, _marido, _quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Ele se abaixou um pouco, colocando as mãos de volta na minha bunda, e me levantou. Eu gritei enquanto envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e ele começou a caminhar-nos para fora da água e de volta para o hotel.

"Vamos lá, Sra. Cullen. Uma vez que vamos procurar uma casa no subúrbio na próxima semana, vamos começar a tentar fazer alguns bebês para preenchê-la".

* * *

21 julho de 2013 começou como qualquer outro domingo com uma manhã preguiçosa de repouso na cama, usualmente com o marido mais adorável e bonito como o inferno. Sempre que Edward não tinha que trabalhar em um domingo, era o nosso pequeno ritual passar a maior parte do dia descansando ao redor, envolvidos um no outro quer assistindo filmes, ou fazendo amor, às vezes ambos. Nós desligaríamos nossos celulares e estabeleceríamos a secretária eletrônica do telefone de casa para atender após um toque, para ter certeza de que não seríamos perturbados. No entanto, Edward sempre deixava seu pager ligado para que pudesse ouvir todas as chamadas de incêndio enviadas, caso ele tivesse que fazer uma aparição no quartel, ou se eles precisassem que ele fosse até lá. Depois de estarmos casados por quase dois anos, nosso apetite um pelo outro ainda era insaciável. Infelizmente, Edward ainda estava trabalhando um turno na noite, então eu estava descansando na cama tentando ser paciente à espera do seu retorno para casa.

Muita coisa aconteceu desde que nos casamos. Depois que voltamos da nossa lua de mel incrível em Santa Lucia, nos reunimos com a nossa corretora, que nos mostrou cerca de uma dúzia de casas na faixa de preço que estávamos procurando. Todas elas acabaram sendo um fracasso e duas das casas eram em bairros questionáveis onde as escolas não eram tão altamente cotadas como eu teria gostado. Como eu era uma funcionária do Sistema Escolar Público de Seattle, eu estava a par de todos os tipos de informações e cotações sobre cada escola na área. Jasper e eu éramos sortudos o bastante de estar trabalhando em um bom bairro onde a nossa escola primária era consistentemente classificada como uma das cinco melhores escolas na área de Seattle, ganhando o título de uma escola 'Fita Azul'. Era simplesmente natural eu querer que meu marido e eu vivêssemos em uma área de Seattle onde as escolas fossem mais do que medíocres se planejávamos criar nossos filhos aqui.

Já que nós queríamos viver perto dos nossos amigos, nós tínhamos decidido esperar e resistir a uma casa que falasse por nós, em vez de saltar em comprar algo sobre o qual nossos corações sentissem que estávamos forçando. Sabíamos que uma casa viria um dia e, uma vez que tínhamos um belo apartamento, de qualquer jeito, não estávamos muito chateados que uma simplesmente não apareceu no nosso radar de imediato. Bem, isso foi até cerca de um mês mais tarde, quando fomos mostrados à casa mais singular de estilo vitoriano apenas dois quarteirões de distância da casa de Alice e Jasper... e quatro da de Rosalie e Emmett. Digo singular porque era tão enganadora do exterior, mas o interior era uma história completamente diferente. Era uma casa antiga, mas as pessoas que viviam aqui antes tinham feito algumas reformas bastante impressionantes, incluindo um porão terminado completamente com um bar construído e, embutido na parede, estava a maior tela de projeção de televisão que eu já tinha visto.

Esse porão foi amor à primeira vista para Edward, e foi histérico como ele tentou manter a calma e composto ao andar pelo resto da casa. Foi quando Edward teve que continuamente apertar a minha mão para me lembrar de controlar minha excitação. Entre o fogão viking na cozinha, os quatro quartos, dois banheiros e um lavabo, e uma pequena sala de biblioteca na qual eu poderia totalmente ver-me ficando perdida em um livro enquanto descansava em uma grande poltrona confortável, meu rosto não foi capaz de quebrar o sorriso que estava permanentemente marcado a ferro no meu rosto.

Os proprietários do imóvel, cujos filhos tinham há muito tempo se mudado, queriam se aposentar para algum lugar quente, então eles estavam fazendo uma mudança para a Carolina do Sul. Querendo uma venda rápida, eles estavam extremamente ansiosos para chegar ao lugar que tinham construído ao longo da costa. Eles deram uma olhada para Edward e eu e estavam convencidos de que sua antiga casa estaria cuidada em novas mãos. Uma vez que os proprietários não queriam vender pelo dinheiro, a nossa primeira oferta foi aceita, sobre o que Edward e eu ficamos na lua, considerando que foi cerca de 25 mil a menos do que o preço pedido. Um risco, nós sabíamos, mas nossa corretora de imóveis nos aconselhou a vir com menos do que o preço pedido por eles, uma vez que eles pareciam com pressa para sair de Seattle. No final, funcionou e a casa era nossa após um fechamento rápido.

Felizmente, o síndico do nosso edifício tinha encontrado algumas garotas recém formadas na faculdade para alugar o nosso apartamento. Elas eram muito recordativas de Alice, Rose e eu, o que fez meu coração apertar com tais lembranças maravilhosas, eu quase não queria partir do lugar. Como este apartamento poderia _não _manter um lugar especial no meu coração? É onde eu sofri minha primeira decepção amorosa horrível, é onde eu peguei os pedaços quebrados da minha vida e caminhei com dificuldade sobre isso com o apoio dos meus amigos, é onde eu tinha recuperado a minha força e fé em mim mesmo e me reforçado um pouco, e é onde eu encontrei a minha vida, minha alma... meu Edward.

Agora que tínhamos encontrado a nossa casa, nós precisávamos fazer dela um lar para a família que queríamos criar.

Família. _Nossos_ filhos.

Eu queria desesperadamente ouvir o pequeno tamborilar dos pés ao longo do piso de madeira, então nós chutamos para o modo de fazer bebês em alta velocidade. Embora nós fôssemos abençoados com encontrar a casa dos nossos sonhos tão rapidamente, não tivemos tanta sorte com engravidar em tempo hábil. Então, novamente, nada vinha fácil para Edward e eu, nosso relacionamento era a prova disso. As coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam, certo?

Tivemos o que vocês chamariam de um 'bebê de lua de mel'. Um mês depois de voltarmos de Santa Lucia, eu nunca tive a minha menstruação. Eu sempre tive um ciclo regular desde que eu tive a minha primeira menstruação aos 13 anos, então quando eu estava atrasada em uma semana, fiz um teste de gravidez para confirmar a minha suspeita. Dizer que Edward estava eufórico era uma subestimação grosseira. Eu não continuava pegando o teste dele e, pelos cinco minutos em que estávamos esperando o resultado do teste aparecer, ele estava professando seu amor por mim e nosso futuro filho, prometendo que ele seria o pai ideal completo com treinar o time de baseball para iniciantes, ou o time de futebol para eles e para todos.

Quando um brilhante sinal rosa olhou para nós como um grande sinal de néon, ninguém podia remover a alegria parecendo cimentada aos nossos rostos. No dia seguinte ao que descobrimos que eu estava carregando um bebê, Edward tinha saído para a loja local de roupas de bebê e começou a comprar o mais adorável uniforme de baseball. Claro que era uma roupinha de menino, mas ele garantiu-me que sua filhinha poderia usá-lo também. Ele era tão doce e tão animado para ser um pai que isso simplesmente derreteu meu coração. Estávamos tão felizes.

Então nós tínhamos conseguido nossa casa tão rapidamente e tomamos isso como um sinal de que a casa estava destinada para nós. Bem, a casa estava destinada para nós comprarmos, mas o bebê não era para existir. Como poderia algo tão emocionante e vivo mudar de comprar sua primeira casa juntamente com ter o seu primeiro filho para tal experiência destruidoramente angustiante de partir o coração?

Um aborto.

Infelizmente, eu sofri um aborto em dezembro, depois que nos casamos. Eu estava ensinando na época e eu estava no meio de ensinar uma lição quando estive experimentando essas cólicas muito dolorosas, que imediatamente eu soube que não eram um sinal muito bom. Quando eu fui capaz de obter um substituto para a minha turma para que eu pudesse ir ao banheiro, foi quando eu descobri que estava sangrando um pouco demais para o meu gosto. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito e eu estava em tanta dor e pânico que eu realmente gritei em agonia, caindo no chão em respirações ofegantes. Felizmente, Ângela estava em um período de preparação e havia ido para o banheiro quando ela o fez, porque eu estava prestes a desmaiar da dor... e ao ver as minúsculas manchas de sangue em minha calcinha.

Nem um dia se passa onde eu não pense sobre o meu bebê que poderia ter vivido, que poderia ter adormecido em meus braços, ou nos braços de Edward, que poderia ter sido aquele jogador de baseball que meu marido tão desesperadamente queria. Eu me senti como um fracasso e uma decepção no momento em que o rosto de Edward foi drenado de todas as cores e quão oco ele parecia quando o médico estava dizendo a ele a notícia depois que ele chegou ao hospital. Eu estava chorando histericamente. Eu não poderia sequer dizer a ele que tínhamos perdido o nosso bebê.

Não foi fácil tentar esquecer o que poderia ter sido, mas o médico me garantiu que nada estava tecnicamente errado comigo, mas que o feto não se prendeu devidamente ao meu útero. Desmotivada, para dizer o mínimo, era na verdade pior ouvir que eu era uma mulher saudável ginecologicamente e que 'essas coisas às vezes acontecem'. Desnecessário dizer que eu fiquei deprimida e, mais ainda quando fomos aconselhadas a não tentar de novo um outro bebê por meses, que deveríamos praticar _sexo seguro_ por um tempo. Sexo seguro? Eu zombei considerando que eu não acho que Edward _alguma vez _usou um preservativo desde que tínhamos ficado sexualmente ativos, já que eu tomava pílula.

Eu tinha definitivamente passado muitas horas na terapia tentando trabalhar com a angústia e a dor que eu sentia. Depois da nossa conversa em Chicago, depois que ele tinha me pedido em casamento, eu tinha encontrado uma excelente psicóloga e comecei a minha terapia imediatamente e eu ainda via a minha terapeuta uma vez por mês, em vez de semanalmente, que é como eu comecei. Entre ser literalmente abandonada por Jake de repente, minha mãe não estando perto tanto nos momentos em que eu mais precisava dela, sentindo-me a segunda melhor contra o fantasma de Tanya, e os acidentes que Edward e eu tínhamos sofrido, eu tinha uma série de questões a serem superadas. Felizmente, minha terapeuta, Siobhan, conseguiu passar comigo exatamente desde o começo quando eu me encontrei falando com ela de modo fácil e realmente muito esclarecedor. Eu nunca percebi exatamente quantas coisas eu tinha engolido e enterrado com o meu subconsciente que eu nunca totalmente processei nada do que tinha acontecido comigo. Pelo contrário, eu os empurrei para o fundo da minha cabeça, fazendo com o que quer que fosse da raiva residual, tristeza, ou medo, que eu sentia viessem através de diversas formas, como estourar sem nenhuma razão, ou optando por tomar as escadas em vez de um elevador. A visão de fora de Siobhan era exatamente a perspectiva de fora que eu precisava e ela definitivamente me deu isso diretamente sempre que ela pensou que eu era capaz de deixar algo emocionalmente ir.

Um mês mais tarde, em um dos nossos jantares de sábado à noite com nossos amigos, Alice e Jasper anunciaram que estavam esperando um bebê e que deveria nascer no início de outubro. Lembrei-me de ter que me certificar de que eu estava sorrindo o tempo todo naquela noite porque eu sabia que todos os olhos estavam em Edward e eu, uma vez que eles partilharam a sua notícia maravilhosa. Eu estava feliz por Alice e Jasper, eu realmente estava, mas eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre o nosso bebê que poderia ter sido melhor amigo do bebê de Alice, uma vez que teriam sido muito próximos em idade. Edward e eu não dissemos muita coisa depois que chegamos em casa naquela noite, mas uma vez que havíamos subido na cama, com as minhas costas para ele, eu simplesmente comecei a soluçar incontrolavelmente. Eu nunca vou esquecer quão reconfortante Edward foi... como ele imediatamente me puxou contra ele, passou seus braços fortes em torno de mim e acariciou meu cabelo enquanto sussurrava palavras cheias de amor e incentivo.

_"Shh, por favor, não chore, Baby. Há uma razão por que isto está acontecendo conosco, eu sei disso. Logo, meu amor. Logo será a nossa vez de ter um bebê e isso vai ser incrível. Você é tão forte, Bella. Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem, nós só temos de ter um pouco de paciência e um pouco de fé."_ Edward tinha dito para mim. Ele foi tão incrivelmente forte por nós dois naquela noite. Eu sabia que a notícia deles o estava matando por dentro também, mas ele estava mascarando isso da maneira que a maioria dos homens faz, engolindo a sua dor profundamente, para administrar as minhas necessidades emocionais. Como eu consegui ter tanta sorte de ter acabado com ele, eu nunca saberia.

As palavras de Edward valeram a pena porque, no nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento, acabei dando a ele o presente supremo... uma segunda chance.

Uma vez que começamos a tentar ativamente um bebê de novo, eu estava hesitante em fazer um teste quando eu estava com uma semana de atraso, então esperei mais uma semana... depois outra. Finalmente, no dia do nosso aniversário de um ano, decidi fazer um teste de gravidez em casa... sozinha desta vez. Quando o teste indicou que eu estava realmente grávida, eu não sabia como reagir. Meu primeiro instinto foi correr para a rua gritando 'Aleluia!', mas eu sabia que não seria muito apropriado. Então eu simplesmente olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho enquanto um sorriso satisfeito lentamente se espalhava pelo meu rosto.

Eu nunca vou esquecer a reação de Edward quando eu lhe disse que ele seria pai.

_Eu tinha preparado uma refeição maravilhosa. Em vez de arrumar as coisas na cozinha, onde normalmente comíamos, optei por criar uma cena romântica em nossa sala de jantar, completada com velas e nossa porcelana fina, que foi um presente de Esme no meu chá de cozinha. Eu até tinha uma garrafa especial de algo refrigerando no balde de gelo perto do meu lugar estabelecido. Quando Edward irrompeu pela porta da frente com uma garrafa de champanhe e um lindo buquê de flores silvestres, eu praticamente o ataquei antes que ele pudesse até mesmo estabelecer os itens em suas mãos. _

_Com o meu coração pronto para pular fora do meu peito, meu pulso batendo de quase todos os pontos de pressão, eu o levei ao seu assento e comecei a servi-lo o jantar. Ele queria brindar ao nosso primeiro ano de casados, então Edward abriu o champanhe e derramou-nos uma taça para cada um. Nós levantamos nossas taças e ele deu o brinde mais sincero de trazer lágrimas aos olhos quando nossos copos tilintaram. Enquanto ele tomou um gole generoso, eu gentilmente estabeleci a minha taça de champanhe para baixo, esperando que ele percebesse meus movimentos, e ele percebeu._

_"Qual é o problema, Baby? Você não gosta desta marca de champanhe? Eu sei que nós normalmente não bebemos essas coisas, mas eu percebi que, já que esta era uma ocasião especial, então por que não?" Ele afirmou, um pequeno beicinho magoado revestindo suas feições. _

_"Eu não posso beber isso, Edward." Eu disse baixinho, mordendo o interior da minha bochecha para não sorrir alegremente para ele. _

_"Mas esta é a mesma coisa de Santa Lucia." Ele protestou suavemente, virando a frente da garrafa para mim para que eu pudesse inspecionar o rótulo. "Veja. Você amou esta marca, Babe". _

_"Eu sei disso, mas eu ainda não posso beber, querido. Foi muito gentil da sua parte e eu te amo ainda mais por conseguir a mesma marca e tudo, mas eu realmente comprei algo que eu acho que você vai amar experimentar." Eu atirei-lhe uma piscadela rápida e, com a minha boca, formei um sorriso malicioso. Virei um pouco e peguei a garrafa e os dois copos de vinho que eu tinha estabelecido ao lado da mesa. Levantando-os devagar e deslizando até onde meu marido adorável estava, comecei a derramar a bebida misteriosa nas taças de vinho e entreguei-lhe um e permaneci parada diante dele. _

_Inclinando sobre a mesa, Edward pegou a garrafa em questão para espiar o rótulo. _

_"Espumante de cidra de maçã, Bella?" Ele disse interrogativamente. Deus, ele era tão fofo._

_Eu tomei um gole da cidra e sentei em seu colo. "Sim, meu adorável marido, espumante de cidra de maçã. Quero dizer, que tipo de mãe eu seria se eu estivesse permitindo que o nosso filho bebesse qualquer tipo de álcool em uma idade tão jovem?" Eu questionei maliciosamente, tomando mais um gole, permitindo que as minhas palavras afundassem em sua cabeça. Nossos olhos nunca deixaram o olhar um do outro._

_"Eu não entendo. Isso significaria... Bella?" O rosto de Edward estava tão esperançoso com seus lindos olhos verdes esbugalhados. Eu gostaria de ter gravado esse momento para assistir uma e outra vez. _

_"Sim, Edward?"_

_"Baby, você está... nós vamos ter... um bebê?" Ele praticamente sussurrou como se ele não pudesse acreditar que ele estava realmente proferindo aquelas palavras dos seus lábios. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça, dando-lhe um grande sorriso cheio de dentes. "Sim! Eu estou grávida, Edward. Você vai ser papai"._

_"Puta merda! Eu vou ser pai? Deus, eu te amo muito fodidamente demais, Bella!" Edward gritou, pegando a minha taça de mim e estabelecendo ambas as nossas taças em cima da mesa para que ele pudesse me envolver em um abraço apertado. _

_Eu esfreguei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, dando-lhe pequenos beijos molhados ao longo do lado da sua garganta. Edward pegou meu rosto entre as palmas das suas mãos e o levantou com ternura, capturando meus olhos com os dele. No momento em que eu vi seus olhos verde mar brilhando com lágrimas, eu imediatamente tornei-me tão tomada pela emoção que um pequeno soluço subiu pela minha garganta. Ele enxugou as lágrimas que caíam pelas minhas bochechas com as pontas dos seus polegares suavemente enquanto ele falava para mim. _

_"Baby, eu não poderia te amar ainda mais do que eu amo neste exato momento. Você é a minha vida, meu tudo... e agora... bem, agora eu consigo dizer ao nosso filho o quão fodidamente incrível você é. Ele, ou ela, vai conseguir ver como você é linda e sentir o amor e carinho com o qual você me enche a cada dia. É o meu bebê aí dentro, certo?" Ele brincou, cutucando a minha barriga com o dedo indicador. _

_"Edward! Claro que é!" Eu ri, batendo em seu ombro de brincadeira. "Bobo!"_

_Ele mexeu suas pernas e me soltou, um sinal para eu me levantar. Eu só estava prestes a virar e começar a limpar a mesa quando ele plantou suas mãos em ambos os lados da minha cintura e me girou para que a minha barriga estivesse bem na frente dele. Ele deslizou seus dedos exatamente sob a barra da minha camisa, acariciando o pedaço de pele abaixo do meu umbigo. Imediatamente, meus dedos suavemente correram pelo seu cabelo, encorajando-o a continuar suas carícias suaves ao longo da minha barriga lisa. Então, em um movimento que fez meu coração inchar três vezes o seu tamanho que eu pensei que estouraria da minha caixa torácica, Edward deslizou para a borda da sua cadeira, levantou minha camisa para expor minha barriga e roçou seus lábios de um osso do quadril para o outro osso do quadril do outro lado._

_"Oi, meu bebê." Ele começou. "Este é o seu papai falando com você. Eu não posso esperar para conhecer você e segurá-lo em meus braços. Você está em um corpo muito bom, então, por favor, fique aí na sua mamãe e sinta-se em casa. Sua mamãe é uma mulher muito especial e vai levar algum tempo para me acostumar a dividi-la, mas ficarei mais do que feliz em compartilhá-la com você. Então, por favor, tente tornar isso fácil em sua mamãe e não a faça ficar muito enjoada. Eu já amor você fodidamente demais, meu coração chega a doer agora"._

_"Linguagem, Babe." Eu funguei, rindo que ele estava tendo uma conversa com nosso filho. _

_"Oh, desculpe, Baby." Ele se repreendeu, sorrindo para mim antes de concentrar a sua atenção de volta na minha barriga. _

_"Agora, eu quero que você esteja consciente de que eu amaldiçôo... muito, e eu vou tentar baixar o tom por você. Mas se você alguma vez ouvir essas palavras da minha boca, você não deve repeti-las, ok? Assim, apenas, por favor, fique conosco, bebê Cullen. Faria a sua mamãe e papai muito felizes se você crescesse e se desenvolvesse para que possa nascer e nós possamos mimá-lo. Eu te amo muito e vamos nos falar em breve, ok?" Edward terminou colocando outro beijo no centro da minha barriga antes de baixar a minha camisa para baixo para sua posição original. _

Mais tarde naquela noite enquanto estávamos aconchegados na cama, Edward tinha mencionado que ele queria que eu largasse meu emprego e não trabalhasse agora que estávamos começando uma família. Sempre foi seu sonho que sua esposa não tivesse que trabalhar quando os filhos começassem a entrar em cena.

"Edward, eu não posso parar ainda. Passei por escolaridade demais para simplesmente levantar e sair porque eu estou grávida. O bebê não está nem mesmo aqui ainda, pelo amor de Deus".

"Eu estou com medo, Linda. Eu não quero perder outro filho, e eu apenas quero que você seja capaz de levar isso com calma e durma o dia inteiro na cama se você sentir que quer, ao invés de correr para o trabalho".

"Eu estou com medo também. Acredite em mim, não há nada que eu amaria mais do que parar de trabalhar, mas eu quero esperar até que este bebê nasça para que possamos salvar tanto dinheiro quanto pudermos. Eu não quero que você tenha que constantemente trabalhar horas extras ao longo desta gravidez. Eu quero que você esteja aqui para mim, comigo enquanto o nosso bebê cresce dentro de mim".

Ele suspirou, seus lábios pastando a minha testa. "Tudo bem. Mas, Bella, por favor, prometa que vai parar de trabalhar uma vez que você sentir como se isso estivesse cobrando um preço em você emocionalmente e fisicamente. Estresse não é bom para o nosso bebê, ou você... e se algo acontecer a você ou a este bebê, eu não sei o que eu faria." Edward passou os braços em volta de mim e esmagou seus lábios nos meus.

"Eu prometo que vou, Babe. Você tem a minha palavra." Respirei contra seus lábios. "Agora, faça amor comigo já." Eu ordenei, enganchando minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura e puxando-o para que ele subisse em cima de mim.

"Com prazer." Ele rosnou brincando.

* * *

Eu estava deitada do meu lado de frente para as janelas, uma almofada descansando entre as minhas pernas e uma sob a minha enorme barriga saliente para apoiar o nosso filho, já que era a única posição confortável para mim neste ponto, quando ouvi o ranger de portas abrindo. Um sorriso agraciou minhas feições quando senti sua presença infiltrar-se ao meu lado na cama, mas eu não o deixei saber que eu estava realmente acordada. Envolvendo seus braços deliciosamente musculosos ao redor da minha forma crescente, Edward estendeu suas mãos em toda a extensão da minha barriga, que tinha sido exposta devido à minha blusa subindo.

Seus dedos estavam dançando ao longo da minha pele apertada enquanto ele cantarolava de alegria, enquanto acariciava seus lábios contra o meu ombro, deixando um rastro de desejo quente. Meu apetite por ele tinha crescido a cada mês que eu estava grávida e Edward definitivamente se sentia como o cara mais sortudo do planeta cuja mulher grávida permitia sexo durante a gravidez. Pobres Emmett e Jasper tinham sofrido o mesmo destino quando Rosalie e Alice os tinham cortado sexualmente em torno do sexto mês, alegando desconforto, especialmente Alice, considerando que ela estava esperando gêmeos. Quanto a mim, eu queria Edward a qualquer momento e de qualquer jeito. Deus me agraciou com uma gravidez bastante fácil e felizmente não houve complicações comigo ou com o bebê. Infelizmente, cerca de cinco semanas atrás, Edward tinha sugerido que não deveríamos ter relações sexuais novamente até que o bebê nascesse. Tanto quanto eu me opus, Edward tinha essa visão maluca do nosso filho ser emocionalmente marcado se ele ou ela alguma vez nos sentisse sendo íntimos.

Quanta bobagem, certo? _Homens._

Claro, minhas inseguranças chutaram em alta velocidade, enquanto os pensamentos de eu estar muito gorda e pouco atraente para o gosto de Edward se infiltraram no meu consciente. Ele assegurou-me que o meu corpo e a minha aparência não eram a questão, mas como não me sentir tão repugnante quando meu marido tinha de repente me removido fisicamente? Daí a razão pela qual o mais leve toque de Edward enviava arrepios direto ao epicentro do meu desejo e necessidade, fazendo-o pulsar em apreciação.

"Hey, Linda, estou em casa." Ele respirou sua rica voz aveludada no meu ouvido antes de lamber a concha e chupar o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Mmm... estou feliz que você esteja em casa, Babe." Eu respondi, movendo contra ele para que minhas costas estivesse plana contra ele. Eu posso ter esfregado minha bunda em sua virilha, que eu imediatamente encontrei dura.

"Provocadora." Ele murmurou, segurando-me para que eu não me movesse um centímetro.

"Oh, pare. Você ama isso." Eu sorri, esperando que a minha pequena rebolada estivesse enfraquecendo a sua resolução. Eu sabia que a minha já tinha desaparecido há um mês.

"Bella, eu adoro isso, mas é um pouco difícil tentar me concentrar em você e no seu conforto quando suas nádegas estão estrategicamente colocadas contra o meu pau, esfregando-o do jeito que você está. Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, eu diria que você estava fazendo isso de propósito para atiçar-me... o que com o que você está vestindo é próximo de nada. Isso se qualifica mesmo como roupa íntima?" Ele riu levemente. Eu poderia dizer que o seu controle estava enfraquecendo consideravelmente pelo jeito que ele pegou na minha calcinha de seda, um par de dedos espreitando sob o elástico lateral e traçando círculos leves como penas na parte inferior da minha bunda.

_Ah... só um pouco mais para baixo, Edward. _

"Eu não vou vestir aquelas calcinhas horríveis de maternidade. Eu quero continuar a me sentir sexy. Além disso, está quente como o inferno lá fora, e mesmo que o ar condicionado esteja ligado, ainda estou tendo ondas de calor." Eu bufei, tentando rebolar na esperança de que seus dedos de alguma forma deslizassem para mais baixo para onde eu estava doendo por ele mais. Meu clitóris pulsava de acordo.

"Você _é_ sexy".

"Não, eu não sou. Eu sou enorme".

"Enorme? Por favor, Bella. Ninguém pode nem mesmo dizer que você está grávida olhando você por trás. É só quando você se vira para o lado e alguém vê o nosso filho esticando que percebem que você está carregando um bebê".

"Minha bunda é do tamanho do Texas, Edward".

"Não, não é. Pare de ser tão boba".

"Sim? Você quer ver?" Eu perguntei, golpeando meus cílios e olhando por cima do ombro para avaliar sua reação.

_Suspiro alto... feito. Dedos beliscando a ponta do seu nariz... feito. Sobrancelhas vincadas juntas em frustração... feito. Esperançosamente apenas mais alguns minutos até que seu controle seja destruído._

"Ugh, Baby, não me tente." Ele suspirou, pressionando a testa contra a minha.

Eu não poderia aceitar essa regra de nada de sexo mais. Eu estava tensa, frustrada, e fodidamente grávida de nove meses... apenas um par de semanas de dar à luz. Eu queria Edward. Eu precisava sentir Edward dentro de mim... eu precisava de uma maldita libertação!

"Edward, eu sou muito não atraente para você agora?" Eu disparei honestamente com uma sugestão de contrariedade, torcendo a parte superior do meu corpo um pouco mais em sua direção para que eu pudesse encará-lo um pouco. Eu só precisava saber de uma vez por todas porque isso esteve incomodando a porcaria já viva em mim.

"O quê? É claro que eu sou atraído por você, sua garota bobinha e sensível. Bella, você está carregando _meu_ filho e muito lindamente com isso. Na verdade, eu a acho mais sexy agora do que nunca." Ele acentuou seu ponto trilhando sua mão para baixo pelo comprimento do meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer. Edward então começou a inclinar sua cabeça para baixo para devorar minha boca, o que eu imediatamente retribuí abrindo a minha boca, puxando a língua dele para dançar com a minha.

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

Uma vez que ela gemeu em minha boca e começou a mover o resto do seu corpo para me encarar, eu tive que me afastar. O rosto de Bella estava quente e corado e seus olhos eram da cor mais escura do chocolate. Minha esposa olhava para mim como se eu fosse alguma coisa de comer e isso era sexy pra caralho.

_Eu aposto que a sua doce boceta está encharcada. Talvez apenas um pequeno toque... porra! Com quem diabos eu estava brincando? Um toque é tudo o que vai levar antes de violentar esta linda criatura e avançar diretamente para dentro dela._

"Bella." Eu comecei com a respiração ofegante, "Não devemos".

Não sendo capaz de olhá-la nos olhos plenamente enquanto seu rosto estava murchando com a decepção, eu deixei-me cair sobre as minhas costas e olhei para o teto tentando aliviar o meu ritmo cardíaco de volta para um nível adequado que não me daria um ataque cardíaco.

"Por que não?" Ela perguntou suavemente, a dor evidente em sua voz. Ela se retirou de volta para sua posição original de frente para as janelas.

Deixando escapar uma respiração profunda e rolando para deitar de conchinha por trás dela, eu comecei a explicar. "Porque eu tenho muito medo de machucar você, ou o nosso bebê... ou ambos. Eu quero você fodidamente demais, Bella, eu desejo você. Eu não acho que eu poderia me controlar e não devorar você como um maldito buffet. Eu não vou correr o risco de causar a você, ou ao nosso filho, qualquer desconforto. Desculpe, Baby. Eu não quero que você pense que o que eu estou dizendo signifique que eu acho que você não é atraente para mim. Você vai ser sempre assim linda aos meus olhos".

Minha linda esposa inclinou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro em minha direção, o olhar de fogo ardente nos seus olhos uma leve chama agora, quando ela piscou-me um pequeno sorriso. Eu me senti como um idiota porque eu sabia que ela estava magoada e decepcionada, mas ela estava tentando esconder isso.

"Obrigada." Foi tudo o que ela ofereceu antes de se afastar.

"Hey," Eu beijei seu ombro. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Ela declarou baixinho em seu travesseiro. "Só vou tirar um cochilo antes de nós termos que nos arrumar para ir para a festa do quarteirão na casa de Alice e Jasper".

"Merda, isso mesmo. Esqueci que tínhamos que ir para isso. Tem certeza de que você não quer simplesmente ficar em casa?" Eu perguntei, massageando seu ombro.

"Edward, nem sequer comece com isso. Prometemos aos nossos amigos que estaríamos lá. Além disso, eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com Riley, Peter e Charlotte, antes que eu não possa dar-lhes toda a minha atenção por um tempo. Eu sinto falta deles. Além disso, eu acho que me faria algum bem sair de casa." Ela respondeu com uma pequena acidez em sua atitude. Porra, ela estava realmente chateada que eu a dispensei do sexo.

"Ok, Baby, nós vamos. Foi apenas um pensamento rápido. Vou buscar algo para beber. Você quer alguma coisa?" Eu estava tentando manter a paz.

"Não. Eu estou bem." Sua voz foi tão baixa e cortada, e ela nem sequer virou-se para olhar para mim.

"Tudo bem, vou deixá-la descansar então." Eu concedi, levantando-me da cama e caminhando para a porta.

"Soa ótimo." Ela murmurou.

_O que diabos está errado comigo?_ Eu me repreendi internamente enquanto tomava um gole de suco de laranja. Balancei minha cabeça com a minha completa estupidez.

Por que eu alguma vez achei que _não_ ter relações sexuais no final da gravidez de Bella era uma coisa boa... uma coisa segura a fazer? Eu estava exatamente excitado como ela estava. Isso não nos fazia nenhum bem por não sermos íntimos em nada. Eu deveria estar lá em cima assegurando àquela mulher sexy que ela era linda... pelo amor de Cristo, ela fodidamente era! Ugh, eu era um homem estúpido e idiota que não fazia nada além de ferrar isso ainda mais. A última coisa que eu alguma vez quis fazer era magoar a minha Bella.

_Então faça isso certo, idiota. Suba as escadas e mostre a ela que você a ama e acha que ela é sexy pra caralho._ Maldição, até o meu subconsciente me odiava... e eu merecia isso. Nada aconteceria a ela ou ao bebê, essa merda estava toda na minha cabeça. Acho que eu era o típico cara pensando que se eu tivesse relações sexuais com a minha esposa grávida agora, a cabeça do meu pau estaria cutucando o crânio do meu filho.

_Você é um idiota. _

Sim, eu era um idiota completo e número um e precisava fazer as coisas direito. Com essa nova determinação, bebi o resto da minha bebida e fiz meu caminho de volta lá para cima. Abri a porta silenciosamente e entrei no quarto, tirando o shorts e boxer que eu usava. Tirei minha camiseta e deslizei de volta para a cama, facilitando meu caminho para Bella para que eu não a assustasse. Ela era tão fodidamente linda que meu corpo todo queimava por ela... e sempre queimaria. Passei meus braços em torno dela e comecei a massagear sua barriga, nosso filho chutando um pouco em resposta.

Levantando minha mão, eu escovei o cabelo para longe do seu pescoço e o empurrei por cima do outro ombro, permitindo-me o acesso para mordiscar e lamber aquele ponto doce abaixo da sua orelha. Bella suspirou e derreteu em mim, mas ela não estava balançando sua bunda deliciosa como ela sempre fazia para incitar-me. Eu precisava intensificar o meu jogo.

"Mmm... isso é bom, Babe." Bella respirou, correndo seus dedos sobre meu antebraço.

Eu amava o menor dos toques desta mulher. Meu pau já estava duro pra caralho e em posição de sentido contra a parte inferior das suas costas. Ela tinha que ter sentido isso.

"Ah, é? Estou feliz, mas você sabe o que seria ainda melhor?" Sussurrei roucamente em seu ouvido enquanto sorria. "Eu estar dentro de você".

Eu podia jurar que Bella parou de respirar por alguns segundos antes que ela começou a falar.

"O q... O quê? Mas eu pensei que..." Ela gaguejou, tentando virar seu rosto para mim. No entanto, eu a impedi de se mover, apertando meus braços em torno dela.

"Não. Não se vire. Sinto muito por antes, Linda. Eu nunca vou deixar de querer você e eu te amo tão fodidamente demais que eu quero te mostrar o quanto. Apenas relaxe e aproveite." Eu lambi o meu caminho até a lateral do seu pescoço e tomei o lóbulo da sua orelha na minha boca e o mordi de brincadeira, ganhando uma risadinha de Bella.

_Ah... esta é a minha garota. _

"Bem, graças ao querido Senhor que você finalmente veio aos seus malditos sentidos... seu bobo." Ela riu quando divertidamente rebolou aquela bela bunda exatamente no meu pau, que estava pronto para cair se não conseguisse entrar na minha esposa já.

Eu comecei a provocá-la com meus dedos, fazendo-os viajar dos seus ombros até seus joelhos e costas. Eu fiz isso algumas vezes para soltá-la e ajudá-la a relaxar. Com cada nova jornada, Bella gemeria e se contorceria quando minha mão se arrastasse mais perto de onde eu sabia que ela me queria mais e em torno dos seus seios, mal roçando seus mamilos.

Minha esposa estava tão cheia de querer e necessidade, que ela não podia aguentar mais. Ela enlaçou seus dedos com os meus e lentamente os arrastou para o seu calor. Nossas respirações engataram juntas quando nós encontramos nosso caminho para o seu núcleo liso. Eu não perdi tempo em assumir e deslizei nossos dedos entre suas dobras.

"Doce Jesus, Baby, você está tão fodidamente molhada. Eu amo o quanto eu a deixo molhada." Eu disse, fazendo círculos lentos e tortuosos em torno do seu clitóris.

"Só você pode fazer isso comigo. Eu te amo tanto." Bella gemeu quando ela estendeu a mão ao redor e agarrou o meu pau e começou a puxá-lo, torcendo sua mão na mais prazerosa maneira.

"Porra." Eu respirei. "Baby, Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso esperar antes de eu simplesmente gozar no lugar".

"Então pare de adiar e faça amor comigo já." Ela gemeu de forma sexy quando começou a mover suas pernas, puxando uma para trás longe o suficiente para que eu pudesse deslizar diretamente para dentro dela. Ela apertou e esfregou ainda mais forte, o atrito fazendo meu sangue ferver com o desejo feroz por essa mulher.

Foi quando eu me deixei ir e posicionei-me de uma forma que me deu um melhor ângulo para empurrar para dentro dela lentamente. Quando eu afundei dentro dela, deixei escapar um gemido alto que eu tinha certeza que os vizinhos ouviram. Eu fodidamente não me importava nem um pouco porque eu estava finalmente em casa, enterrado profundamente dentro da minha linda garota, desfrutando plenamente o meu reencontro com o seu corpo.

"Deus, eu senti falta disso. Eu senti sua falta... muito... isso... isso dói, Edward." Bella se esforçou para dizer entre gemidos.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era grunhir em resposta enquanto eu empurrava mais profundamente dentro dela, nossos quadris se movendo em conjunto, dando e recebendo, empurrando e puxando.

"Eu também, Baby." Era tudo que eu poderia reunir.

Bella estendeu a mão e agarrou um punhado do meu cabelo, forçando minha cabeça para baixo para que ela pudesse esmagar seus lábios nos meus. Nós não perdemos tempo com bitocas e porcarias. A língua da minha garota estava fora da sua boca, hipnotizando-me... provando a minha antes que nossos lábios estivessem se tocando plenamente. Foi totalmente erótico e isso me fez trabalhar mais forte em seu clitóris para que ela pudesse ter a sua libertação porque eu estava certamente desesperado para a minha.

Toda vez que Bella gemia, enviava ondas de choque direto para o meu pau, tornando quase impossível para eu controlar meus movimentos. Eu acelerei minhas estocadas um pouco, esperando que isso satisfizesse o fodedor forte até que Bella estivesse pronta para deixar ir totalmente. Depois de mais algumas rodadas ao redor do seu calor deslizante, senti suas paredes internas apertarem. Nós não paramos de beijar e nos tocar, e antes que soubéssemos, Bella estava se contorcendo incontrolavelmente, suas paredes internas latejando e batendo contra o meu pau. Era fodidamente muito bom.

"Oh... sim... sim... sim!" Bella gritou quando ela montou o seu orgasmo fora de tudo o que valia a pena.

"Porra, eu vou gozar, baby. Ungh... tão... fodidamente... bom!" Eu grunhi, empurrando-me com cada palavra até que eu parei, derramando dentro dela em alguns jorros quentes.

Depois de alguns minutos de nós apenas deitados lá, nossas pernas envolvidas como um pretzel, eu deslizei para fora de Bella, nós dois gemendo com a perda da conexão, deslizei para fora da cama para me limpar no banheiro e trouxe uma toalhinha macia para a minha esposa totalmente exausta. Eu me agachei no chão ao seu lado da cama e cuidadosamente limpei entre as sua pernas, prestando muita atenção a essa área mais doce dela enquanto ela cantarolava de alegria, um sorriso preguiçoso enfeitando seu lindo rosto.

"Edward?" Bella acariciou meu ombro com o dedo indicador.

"Sim, Baby?" Eu respondi, seus olhos hipnotizando os meus.

"Não vamos nunca ficar tanto tempo um sem o outro assim novamente. Eu te amo tanto e eu não quero nunca me sentir tão desconectada de você assim".

Levantando meu braço, cobri sua bochecha com a mão, fazendo-a inclinar nela. "Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Eu te amo, Bella. Nunca, Baby. Nunca novamente".

* * *

Horas mais tarde, eu estava curtindo o clima de verão com grandes amigos, boa comida e cerveja. A festa do quarteirão de Jasper e Alice estava em pleno andamento. Uma vez que alguns dos caras do meu quartel e de Emmett viviam no mesmo quarteirão, eles se certificaram de que a rua fosse bloqueada por um par de pequenos caminhões de incêndio e um caminhão dos paramédicos.

Os vizinhos tinham todos se juntado e alugado um escorregador de água para as crianças. Sorri vendo Emmett brincando com Riley e recebendo uma expulsão real dele descendo o escorregador de água com seu filho entre suas pernas. Eu não podia esperar para fazer isso com o meu próprio filho e estava começando a ficar ansioso para que o bebê nascesse já. Bella tinha mais algumas semanas para ir e estávamos tão fodidamente animados para conhecer nosso pequeno pacote de alegria. Eu nem sequer me importava se ele fosse um menino, ou uma menina, contanto que o bebê fosse saudável e feliz era tudo que importava para mim... e Bella também.

Os pequeninos de Alice e Jasper, Peter e Charlotte, eram igualmente adoráveis. Eles eram como pequenos mini-Jasper e Alice, cada um ganhando uma parte da personalidade única dos seus pais. Peter era exatamente como Jasper para um fodido montinho quando ele era calmo e contemplativo, enquanto Charlotte amava ficar toda nas coisas de todo mundo assim como a minha querida prima. Ainda nublava a minha mente que estávamos todos bem casados e pais. Normalmente eu não era um cara muito religioso, mas eu agradecia a Deus todos os dias por trazer essas pessoas em minha vida, especialmente Bella. Depois de toda a merda que tínhamos passado e experimentado durante nosso tempo juntos, Bella e eu estávamos realmente satisfeitos. Eu estava tão feliz que Bella concordou em fazer a terapia há alguns anos atrás.

Apenas sabendo que ela tinha pensado que ela nunca poderia superar o fantasma de Tanya e que ela sentia que seria a segunda melhor ainda rasgava o meu coração um pouco. Como ela poderia alguma vez pensar que eu a amaria menos porque ela não era quem ela pensava que deveria ser? Cristo, tínhamos chegado tão longe. Parecia como uma vida inteira atrás. Eu tinha feito alguns progressos muito grandes na minha terapia também. Eu fui capaz de superar a culpa que eu sentia sobre muitas coisas como a morte de Tanya, o meu acidente, e os eventos que levaram Bella a ficar presa no incêndio no estúdio de Alice.

Sim, tudo acontece por uma razão e é como deveria ser.

_Agora, se simplesmente o nosso bebê viesse. Então, a vida seria realmente perfeita. _

"Esta é a vida, hein, pessoal?" Jasper perguntou, recostando-se em uma cadeira de descanso, abrindo outra garrafa de cerveja.

"Isso é incrível, Jas." Emmett concordou, inclinando a cabeça para trás para apanhar os raios do sol. Como se ele precisasse ficar mais bronzeado.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo quando uma figura zumbiu pela minha visão periférica. Quando ele apareceu, eu percebi que era Riley e ele estava correndo diretamente para mim, seus braços agitando e um grande sorriso como Emmett emplastrado em seu rosto.

"Tio Eddie! Oi!" Riley gritou e então começou a saltar no ar, suas mãos se dirigindo diretamente para o meu...

"Unf!" Eu grunhi, imediatamente extraindo as mãos de Riley do seu pequeno poder sobre as minhas bolas.

_Porra, isso dói!_

Jasper cuspiu sua cerveja e Emmett se perdeu, dobrando-se mais em um ataque de histeria.

"Papa... achei o gaio e o gão***** do Tio Eddie!" O descendente de Satanás de Emmett exclamou. Ele era fofo, mas, puta merda... que porra de aperto daquela criança! Eu dei às minhas bolas uma pequena acariciada de conforto.

_*A expressão em inglês é '__Twig and berries__', que significa galho e grãos, respectivamente. Mas esse termo é uma gíria usada para se referir ao pênis._

"Parabéns, amigão. Mas você não deve ferir o Tio Eddie assim." Emmett lamentavelmente tentou repreender seu filho.

Riley virou-se, uma pequena carranca triste no seu rosto gordinho. "Dicupa, Tio Eddie. Eu não pego seu gaio e gão mais".

"Está tudo bem, homenzinho." Eu ri, deixando-o sair do meu colo.

Sua atenção foi imediatamente desviada pelo som alto da porta rangendo aberta. Seu rosto se iluminou como uma árvore de Natal assim que ele viu que era Bella que abriu a porta. Riley tinha uma quedinha de bebê por Bella e ela cultivava essa merda com uma colher. Eles eram como duas pequenas ervilhas em uma vagem.

"Papa. Vou ver Tia Bel. Ela vai me pegar aguma coisa pa bebe." Riley murmurou, já cambaleante em direção à minha esposa balançando-se como um pato. Quando ela viu Riley vindo em sua direção, ela estendeu a mão e ele a agarrou imediatamente, puxando-a de volta para dentro, sem dúvida exigindo que ela pegasse algo para ele beber.

"Esse rapazinho é muito assustadoramente fofo, mas, maldição, Em, com o que diabos você e Rose estão alimentando Riley? Ele já é um urso como seu pai." Jasper brincou, batendo em um Emmett orgulhoso nas costas.

"E o que há com a conversa de 'galho e grãos'?" Eu ri.

"Merda, cara. Você recebeu o de menos disso. Meu carinha ama cutucar minhas bolas também! Ele está fascinado com pênis desde que ele percebeu que faz xixi com um. Rose e eu estamos treinando Riley no penico e ela continua chamando-o de 'pipi' para ele." Emmett enrugou seu rosto. "E já que eu não posso tê-lo chamando sua pequena masculinidade de 'pau', ou 'pênis', galho e grãos parecia se encaixar. Rose odeia isso." Ele riu, como um garotinho dissimulado.

"Em... isso é simplesmente... bem, não há palavras." Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. No entanto, eu estava sorrindo porque isso era exatamente como Emmett para ensinar ao seu filho algo assim.

"Oh, o que seja, cara. Você apenas espere até que Bella dê à luz ao seu filho. Pode ser um menino e então você terá que lidar com Bella tendo o seu filho correndo por aí dizendo 'pipi' como um dos três porquinhos do caralho".

Agora foi a minha vez de rir junto com Jasper.

Emmett sorriu, descansando a cabeça para trás novamente e colocando os pés em cima de um cooler.

"Ha! Vá em frente e ria agora, filho da puta." Ele riu sombriamente, seu olhar diretamente em Jasper. "Mas você certo como a merda sabe que Alice vai fazer a mesma coisa que a minha doce Rosie... e você também, filho da puta." Ele sorriu na minha direção.

Exatamente quando nós três estávamos voltando a falar merdas viris, como esportes ao invés de 'pipi', Riley disparou para fora da porta lateral da casa de Jasper, gritando para mim com um olhar de desespero em suas pequenas feições.

"Tio Eddie... Tio Eddie! Hey!" Ele ofegou, chegando finalmente a mim. Eu imediatamente o levantei em meus braços e me levantei.

"O que há, rapazinho?" Eu perguntei, imaginando por que ele parecia tão em pânico.

"Tia Bel... ela teve um axiiidente! Ela xixi em todo o chão da Tia Awice! É nozento!" Riley apertou os lábios, seus olhos arregalados como um maldito cervo nos faróis. Eu realmente não tive tempo de processar tudo o que Riley tinha dito antes de Jasper e Emmett levantarem como se suas bundas estivessem em chamas. Emmett agarrou Riley dos meus braços rápido como um raio, assustando a merda fora de mim.

"Nossa, Emmett! O que diabos está errado com você?" Meus braços estavam ainda colocados como se estivessem segurando seu filho.

"Edward, eu não quero que você entre em pânico, mas o que Riley está tão eloquentemente tentando expressar é que a bolsa de Bella acabou de estourar... e, aparentemente, no chão da minha cozinha." Jasper calmamente entrou na conversa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Isso é quando as coisas ficaram um pouco nebulosas. Minha cabeça começou a girar e eu imediatamente comecei a me mover como uma galinha sem cabeça. Para um cara, um marido que tinha sentado lendo 'O Que Esperar Quando Você Está Esperando' religiosamente com sua esposa, eu de repente não tinha idéia do que eu deveria estar fazendo.

"Puta merda! Eu vou ser um pai, porra!" Eu guinchei, não me movendo de uma polegada. "Que porra eu faço? Eu não sei o que fazer!"

"Primeiro, você tem que tentar manter a calma." Jasper começou, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Bella é a única que vai dar à luz ao bebê e ela está, provavelmente, um pouco assustada".

Tudo o que fiz foi olhar para o meu amigo. Eu era incapaz até mesmo de falar.

"Uh, Edward? Eu acho que neste exato momento deveria ser a hora em que você vai até Bella para ver como ela está. Ela pode estar tendo contrações e você pode ter que ligar para o médico." Emmett aconselhou, confortando Riley, que parecia tão ignorante como eu me sentia neste exato momento.

"Merda, sim. Você está certo. Obrigado!" Eu acenei, transportando a minha bunda para dentro da casa para encontrar minha esposa.

A primeira pessoa que vi foi a minha prima, que estava limpando o chão perto da geladeira. O líquido parecia todo turvo e sem cor com uma tonalidade de vermelho. Meu rosto deve ter mostrado imediatamente o olhar petrificado no meu rosto porque Alice deixou cair as toalhas de papel amontoadas na sua mão e disparou para estar ao meu lado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. A aparência deve ser essa." Ela apontou para o lugar de onde eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos. Eu estava tão nervoso que algo estivesse errado com o meu filho, minha esposa.

_Oh Deus, por favor, deixe-os ficarem bem. Eu fodidamente não posso viver sem eles._

"Vamos lá. Ela está no banheiro sentada na tampa do vaso sanitário. Rose e eu a limpamos. Então eu peguei um par de calças de maternidade que eu ainda gostava para relaxar para fazê-la sentir-se mais confortável. Ela ainda está... vazando... por isso tivemos que envolver uma toalha em volta dela".

Encontrei Bella e Rosalie no banheiro falando baixinho. Alice tinha ido para avisar Emmett e Jasper rapidamente do que estava acontecendo com Bella. Rose estava puxando o cabelo de Bella em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto Bella estava fazendo sua respiração _Lamaze_ que tínhamos aprendido na aula de parto que fizemos um tempo atrás. Eu pensei que estava todo preparado mentalmente, mas eu não estava. Sentindo-me tão impotente, algumas lágrimas começaram a picar no canto dos meus olhos. Meu bebê teria o nosso bebê. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de Bella. Ela parecia tão malditamente relaxada... tão fodidamente à vontade, enquanto meu interior estava torcido em nós ao longo da nossa chegada iminente.

Parecia que eu estava parado diante delas por uma eternidade porque Bella foi quem falou primeiro.

"Hey, Babe. Eu... eu acho que está na hora. Rosalie já ligou para o meu médico e, já que eu testei positivo para o teste do _Degrau, _eu tenho que ir para o hospital em breve para que os enfermeiros possam iniciar em mim um _IV_ de antibióticos para nada acontecer ao bebê durante o parto." Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhantes combinando com os meus.

"Mas, não temos a sua mala de hospital! Talvez eu deva ir..." Eu comecei a correr para fora do banheiro para que eu pudesse voar à velocidade da luz a poucos quarteirões de nossa casa para pegar suas coisas para o hospital.

Acabei esbarrando com o corpo de Alice, efetivamente caindo sobre meus próprios pés e na minha pobre prima. Pura adrenalina é o que me tirou do chão e da minha prima. Meu coração estava disparado e minha garganta estava contraindo muito. Eu odiava sentir como se eu tivesse perdido todo o controle do meu fodido cérebro.

"Edward, por favor, relaxe!" Alice exclamou. "Você só vai perturbar Bella se você continuar agindo como algum imbecil. Jasper foi para pegar a mala de Bella na sua casa. Eu dei a ele a chave reserva que você tinha me dado. Emmett tem Irina, dos paramédicos, em modo de espera para levar vocês dois no caminhão para o hospital. Jasper também vai ligar para os seus pais e os de Bella, informando a eles que estão prestes a ser avós. Está tudo sob controle, exceto você. Por que você não tenta algum daqueles exercícios Lamaze?" Alice riu, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas e guiando-me de volta para a minha esposa lindamente brilhante.

* * *

Quinze horas depois, o nosso filho, Aidan Edward Cullen*****, nasceu. As garotas tinham escoltado Bella para a ambulância enquanto eu espirrava um pouco de água fria no meu rosto para lavar o transe horrível sob o qual eu estava. Eu precisava ser forte como Bella. Eu queria estar totalmente lá para ela e para o nosso bebê. Eu estava tão fodidamente animado... e nervoso como o inferno.

_*__Foto do bebê Aidan__ (lindooo!): __http:/ i195. photobucket. com/ albums/ z55/ PaulineAH/ Decorated% 20images/ BabyCullencopy. jpg (retirar espaços)_

Bella acabou solicitando uma epidural... e é aí que eu dei a todas as mulheres que já tiveram um bebê e receberam uma daquelas longas agulhas filhas da puta em suas colunas, o maior respeito e apoio. Não havia dúvida em minha mente depois disso que as mulheres eram, definitivamente, o sexo mais forte. Bella mal tinha se encolhido enquanto eu estava pronto para desmaiar antes que a agulha sequer chegasse perto da sua pele. Merda, eu tinha lutado por todos os incêndios, tive um chão caindo debaixo de mim... literalmente, fazendo-me perder minha memória, mas eu não poderia me controlar quando testemunhei tudo o que minha Bella teve que passar, a fim de trazer outro ser para este mundo. As mulheres eram criaturas tão fascinantes.

Eu estava atualmente segurando meu filho... meu _filho_! Sim, isso mesmo. Eu estava fodidamente exultante quando vi aquele galho e aqueles pequenos grãos. Eu estava feliz por ter o nome Cullen vivo, como eu sabia que meu pai ficaria. Fiquei realmente chocado em como a paternidade natural veio assim que Aidan saiu de Bella e soprou seu primeiro hálito real da vida na sala de parto.

Felizmente, fomos capazes de obter um quarto privado para que eu pudesse dormir com a minha família.

_Família._ Bella e eu tínhamos começado uma família e não havia palavras suficientes que eu poderia conjurar a fim de descrever o sentimento mais satisfatoriamente de contentamento que eu sentia. Enquanto eu segurava Aidan em meus braços, todo enrolado em seu cobertorzinho azul de hospital, seus olhos fechados em um sono tranquilo... exatamente como sua mamãe estava na cama ao nosso lado.

Colocando um beijo sempre tão gentil em sua cabecinha, meus lábios deslizando pelo tufo de cabelo castanho-avermelhado arrepiado nela, comecei a ter uma conversinha com o meu filho recém-nascido.

"Ei, meu menino. Como você está?" Eu comecei, sorrindo para a sua forma adormecida. "Que bom, hein? Ouça, eu só quero que você saiba que você e sua mamãe são os seres mais preciosos na minha vida e que o papai te ama muito. Agora, você tem que saber que, já que você é o segundo homem da casa, você deve proteger a sua mãe. Ela é uma irritável." Eu ri, ajustando Aidan para que ele estivesse deitado em sua barriga, verticalmente no meu peito enquanto eu reclinava para trás um pouco.

Cruzei minhas pernas e continuei a nossa pequena conversa. "Veja, haverá momentos em que você vai ficar em apuros com a sua mamãe. Mas eu quero que você saiba que provavelmente será por uma boa razão. Você parece ter o mesmo cabelo cor de fogo como o meu foi quando eu nasci, então isso deve significar que você ficará igual a mim. E se você for qualquer coisa como eu... você vai entrar em uma quantidade enorme de problemas... alguns divertidos, alguns não tão divertidos. Talvez você cresça para ser um bombeiro assim como o seu papai aqui. Se for esse o caso, você estará colocando uma grande quantidade de incêndios em sua vida... literalmente e figurativamente. Mesmo se você não acabar andando em um caminhão de bombeiros para a sua vida, existem três coisas que você deve sempre saber na vida..."

"Primeiro, quando você está no meio de uma discussão com a sua namorada, ou esposa, as chances são de que você está errado. Basta ir com isso e resolver o melhor que puder. Às vezes, dizendo, 'Você está certa, baby' funciona _realmente _bem".

"Segundo, você está autorizado a amaldiçoar na minha frente... uma vez que você tiver 18 anos. Nem sequer faça isso com a sua mãe. Tenho a sensação de que ela lavaria a sua boca com sabão quando você tiver 30 anos. Não é a melhor idéia tentar amaldiçoar ao redor dela".

"Terceiro, onde há fumaça, há sempre fogo. Então, viva a sua vida ao máximo, não importa quantos solavancos na estrada você encontrar... porque tudo sempre acontece por uma razão. E não se esqueça de amar com a maior quantidade de paixão que existe. Eu juro... você não vai ficar desapontado".

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_É com um aperto enorme no coração que anuncio a vocês que essa história chegou ao fim! É triste encerrar uma fic depois de chorar e rir com todos os acontecimentos na vida desse casal que a gente tanto adora... do começo com o "Virilhas de Ouro", ao acidente de Edward, depois o acidente de Bella, e finalmente esse final com o nascimento do pequeno Aidan, nós sofremos e nos alegramos juntas._

_Então, eu gostaria de agradecer todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa tradução e deixaram reviews! Aquelas que acompanharam desde o início, aquelas que surgiram no finalzinho e aquelas que vão ler depois que a tradução estiver completa... É por causa de vocês que eu faço isso! É pela resposta de vocês ao meu trabalho de tradução que eu continuo fazendo isso..._

_Obrigada à __**Holly e Pauline**__ por me permitirem traduzir essa história maravilhosa!_

_A boa notícia é que eu tenho autorização para traduzir a outra história dessas autoras, mas como ainda não está finalizada, vou esperar um pouco para iniciá-la!_

_Quando eu voltar a postar normalmente, depois do dia 18/07, haverá novidades com novas fics! Já tenho 2 fics com as traduções iniciadas e adiantadas, então espero que vocês acompanhem e continuem comigo por aqui..._

_E a outra notícia boa é que ainda temos uma **cena extra** por aqui! Que eu postarei no sábado._

_Portanto, por favor..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs e Obrigada!_

_**Ju**_


	31. Cena Extra 1

_**I'm riding in your car, you turn on the radio.  
You pullin' me close, I just say no.  
I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar.  
'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire.**_

_**Hot kisses like fire. I like what you're doing now, fire.  
Fill me up with fire, touching me burning me with fire.**_

Estou andando em seu carro, você liga o rádio.  
Você me puxa para perto, e eu só digo não.  
Eu digo que não gosto disso, mas você sabe que eu sou uma mentirosa  
Porque quando nós nos beijamos, ooh, fogo.

Beijos quentes como fogo. Eu gosto do que você está fazendo agora, fogo.  
Encha-me com fogo, tocando-me e queimando-me com o fogo.

_**Fire – **_**Pointer Sisters**

* * *

**Cena Extra 1**

**# Edward POV #**

Tinha sido um pouco mais de um mês desde que retornamos de Chicago. As coisas com Bella e eu estavam sólidas, e apesar de Chicago ter sido uma viagem emocionalmente desgastante, tinha sido realmente o que eu precisava... o que _nós _precisávamos.

Ela não só me deu o encerramento que eu tinha evitado, além de claramente precisar, mas também me permitiu ver que tipo de pessoa Bella realmente era. Alguém que voaria para o outro lado do país para apoiar o cara que ela estava namorando dizer adeus a um velho amor era um tipo de mulher incrível. Eu sempre soube que ela era especial... o que apenas se consolidou nos meus olhos.

Agora que eu estava de volta para casa, eu estava trabalhando algumas horas loucas. No topo da minha agenda regular, eu também peguei algumas horas extras, cobrindo os outros caras para compensar os turnos que tinham sido cobertos para mim enquanto eu estava fora.

Bella e eu ainda conseguimos passar muito tempo juntos, no entanto. Ela costumava vir para o quartel para jantar, ou apenas para assistir TV com a gente durante a noite entre os alarmes. Às vezes, se a chamada fosse um pequeno incêndio e Bella não tivesse que trabalhar no dia seguinte, ela ficaria no quartel e me esperaria voltar. Ela não era a única namorada, ou esposa, a fazer isso, então ela geralmente tinha companhia enquanto estávamos fora. Claro, eu teria preferido passar o tempo a sós com ela em casa, mas meninos não podem escolher, e eu tomaria qualquer que fosse o tempo que eu conseguisse com ela até que a minha agenda acalmasse ao normal.

Agora era uma noite de sexta-feira e, já que Emmett e eu tivemos uma rara noite de folga juntos, decidimos organizar uma noite de pôquer no nosso apartamento. Convidamos alguns dos nossos colegas de trabalho que também tinham a noite de folga, e Jasper convidou alguns dos professores do sexo masculino com quem trabalhava.

As garotas estavam na casa de Rosalie para uma festa das velas. Eu tinha olhado para Bella como se ela tivesse três cabeças quando ela me disse sobre isso. Quem precisa ter a porra de uma festa para comprar velas? Mas ela me disse que era mais uma desculpa para se reunir e beber, comprar velas era apenas o entretenimento junto. Eu tinha simplesmente dado de ombros. Eu nunca compreenderia as mulheres. Coloquei essa coisa da festa das velas na mesma 'categoria de mistérios femininos' como ir ao banheiro em grupos e deixei por isso mesmo.

"Estou de volta." Emmett disse enquanto caminhava pela porta da frente segurando dois pacotes de 12 cervejas.

Levantei-me e agarrei um e o trouxe para a cozinha. Ele seguiu atrás de mim e colocou o outro em cima do balcão.

"Algum de vocês já pediu a pizza?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Jasper pediu cerca de meia hora atrás. Deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto".

"Legal." Ele respondeu quando rasgou o pacote das cervejas, removendo uma para si mesmo e jogando uma para mim.

Alguns dos caras encheram a cozinha para pegar uma bebida enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até a sala em direção à mesa redonda de cartas que tínhamos criado para jogar. Ajudei Jasper a desdobrar a cobertura de feltro verde antes de pegar a caixa metálica que continha as cartas e fichas de pôquer.

Depois que tudo foi estabelecido, todos nós nos sentamos e Emmett deu as cartas.

Cerca de uma hora depois, estávamos todos mergulhados no nosso jogo. Eu estava em um rolo, prestes a cerca de 200 dólares. Eu tinha que manter um olho em Jared, que estava sentado ao meu lado... ele tinha a tendência a se inclinar para trás, se esticar, e deixar seus olhos vagarem. Eu estava esperto com ele, no entanto.

"Você! Se você tentar olhar para as minhas cartas mais uma vez, seu idiota, eu vou dar um murro na sua cara." Eu disse a ele.

Ele sorriu para mim, soprando uma nuvem de fumaça do seu charuto. "Eu não posso evitar se minhas costas doem".

"Sim... besteira." Disse Eric, que estava sentado do outro lado dele. "Você continua com essa merda e eu vou te mostrar o que realmente é ter dor nas costas".

Todos nós rimos e continuamos jogando.

De alguma forma, enquanto a noite avançava, o tema da conversa se voltou para sexo.

_Homens... jogando pôquer... bebendo e fumando... comovente!_

Dan, amigo de Jasper do trabalho, nos contou sobre uma garota com quem ele tinha saído por um par de semanas, mas não deu certo. "Eu queria que ela tivesse uma personalidade melhor... mas ela era burra como prego. Nós provavelmente não teríamos conseguido vencer o primeiro encontro se ela não fosse tão boa em fazer um boquete".

Mike começou a nos contar tudo sobre uma garota que ele conheceu em um clube no fim de semana anterior.

"Ela era fodidamente gostosa." Ele se vangloriou. "Ela estava em cima de mim na pista de dança, e quando eu a levei para casa... caras... ela era um animal na cama".

"Isso é porque ela provavelmente _era_ um animal." Disse Eric. "Eu disse a você para parar de pegar crianças na Petco, seu esquisito".

Engasguei com a minha cerveja e Mike atirou-me um olhar sujo.

"Oh, sim... bem, que tal aquele pedaço de bunda que _você_ está namorando? Acontece que eu _conheço _que grande beijadora Bella é." Ele disse.

Eu imediatamente senti a mão de Emmett pegar meu ombro enquanto eu ficava de pé, me impedindo de atirar para o outro lado da mesa para bater em Mike. Ele estava tentando irritar-me jogando na minha cara o fato de que ele tinha beijado Bella na festa de Halloween no quartel antes que ela e eu começamos a namorar... e se Emmett simplesmente tivesse me soltado, eu estava prestes a foder Mike.

"Mike, uma coisa é falar sobre as suas conquistas de fim de semana, outra é perguntar sobre as mulheres que são namoradas ou esposas." Emmett atirou de volta para ele, dando a Mike um olhar dizendo que era melhor que ele calasse a boca, ou então ele não seria responsável pelas minhas ações.

Mike revirou seus olhos, mas inteligentemente manteve sua boca fechada.

Jared falou levemente mudando de assunto. "Eu acho que Sam e sua namorada fizeram sexo no quartel na noite passada." Ele nos informou.

Emmett riu. "O que te faz dizer isso?"

"Bem, ele estava de pé terrivelmente cedo esta manhã lavando o caminhão." Ele riu.

"Espere, o quê?" Eu perguntei.

De repente, todos os olhos estavam sobre mim, olhando para mim como se eu fosse louco.

"Oh, vamos lá, Cullen, você sabe que todo mundo batiza o caminhão de bombeiros pelo menos uma vez." Jared disse para mim.

Olhei para Emmett e ele estava olhando para as suas cartas com um sorriso enorme no seu rosto, balançando a cabeça para trás e para frente.

"O quê? Você e Rose?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim inocentemente. "Por que, Eddie, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando".

Com isso, todos irromperam em gargalhadas.

Eu realmente nunca tinha dado muita atenção a isso antes, mas acho que não era uma idéia absurda. Não é como se eu não soubesse que os caras estavam fazendo sexo no trabalho. Nossas namoradas e esposas estavam sempre vindo para sair, e de vez em quando você notaria que alguém se levantava e saía da sala, não retornando por um tempo. Mas geralmente eles sairiam para os seus carros, ou até o quarto de beliche quando ninguém estava lá. Eu sempre senti que o caminhão era público demais. Mesmo tarde da noite, o alarme poderia soar a qualquer minuto, e antes que você soubesse, um bando de caras estaria correndo para fora pronto para decolar.

Emmett deve ter notado o olhar contemplativo sobre o meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre isso.

"Sim, Edward, geralmente _é_ tarde da noite. Quase todo mundo sabe que se sua garota está no quartel, então eles vão ficar lá em cima. É arriscado, sim, mas isso é o que faz com que seja tão fodidamente quente." Ele me disse. "Você apenas tem que manter tanto das suas roupas quanto você pode, no caso de um alarme... uma saia na sua garota funciona melhor..." Ele disse, parando com um grande sorriso no rosto, parecendo como se estivesse realmente recordando algumas boas memórias.

"Tudo bem... chega de falar merda." Jared disse, batendo na mesa. "Estou perdendo 300 dólares e se eu não recuperá-lo, estou ferrado. Distribua as fodidas cartas, McCarty".

Continuamos a jogar, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que tínhamos acabado de discutir. Minha mente imaginava aquela vez na sala de aula de Bella... o armário em sua sala de aula... o sexo que _tivemos_ no armário da sua sala de aula. Inferno... tínhamos transado no seu local de trabalho... por que não no meu? Eu seriamente trabalharia nisso. Eu não sabia o quão confortável Bella ficaria se eu trouxesse a idéia até ela, mas imaginá-la inclinada diante de mim no meu caminhão de bombeiros fez meu pau se contorcer. Felizmente, esse problema foi embora rapidamente quando eu olhei ao redor da mesa para os caras fodidos sentados comigo.

Graças a Deus eu nasci um cara porque se eu fosse uma moça e tivesse que namorar um desses filhos da puta, eu seriamente me enforcaria.

**oOOo**

Os caras foram embora por volta da uma da manhã e Emmett, Jasper e eu estávamos prestes a terminar a limpeza quando a porta do nosso apartamento se abriu. Bella enfiou a cabeça e, quando ela me viu, um grande sorriso espalhou em seu rosto.

"Oi, pessoal".

"Oi, Bella!" Jasper e Emmett entraram na conversa ao mesmo tempo.

"Oi, Linda." Eu disse quando ela fez seu caminho através da sala e para os meus braços esperando.

Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um beijo nos lábios. "Então, você teve diversão comprando velas esta noite?" Eu a provoquei enquanto sorri contra os seus lábios.

Ela se inclinou para trás e revirou os olhos para mim. "A propósito, eu tive." Ela afirmou.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para Emmett e Jasper. "Tenho uma mensagem para vocês dois".

"Oh?" Emmett respondeu.

"Sim... Alice está esperando por você lá embaixo no nosso apartamento." Ela disse, olhando para Jasper, "E Rosalie disse que você tem 20 minutos para chegar até a casa dela antes que ela vá dormir." Ela lançou para Emmett.

Emmett deixou cair o saco de lixo que ele estava segurando, pegou suas chaves e voou para fora da porta.

"Até mais tarde." Ele gritou do corredor.

Jasper riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu cuidarei disso." Ele nos disse enquanto pegou o saco de lixo descartado. "Boa noite, gente." Ele disse enquanto caminhava para fora da porta.

"Boa noite." Bella e eu gritamos para ele ao mesmo tempo.

Bella olhou de volta para mim, envolvendo seus braços apertados em volta da minha cintura. "Então, vocês rapazes se divertiram jogando cartas?"

"Sim." Eu disse enquanto me abaixei, colocando minhas mãos em sua bunda e a levantando. Ela imediatamente envolveu seus pés em torno da minha cintura e gritou com o meu movimento brusco.

Eu me virei e comecei a caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto.

"Você ganhou?" Ela meio gemeu quando comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

"Uh-huh." Eu respondi quando minha língua deslizou pela sua clavícula.

"Bem, eu acho que essa foi a sua noite de sorte." Ela disse enquanto eu abria a porta do meu quarto com o meu pé.

"Eu acho que foi." Eu disse a ela. "Mas, adivinha o quê, baby?"

"O quê?"

"A noite não acabou ainda." Eu disse, chutando a porta fechada atrás de nós.

**oOOo**

Uma semana depois, encontrei-me no trabalho. Era sexta-feira e nós estávamos muito ocupados. No segundo em que cheguei ao trabalho, tive que pegar o caminhão para sair para uma chamada. Uma vez que voltamos, houve várias chamadas mais, por isso estávamos constantemente saindo e entrando o dia todo.

Finalmente chegamos de volta depois de um incêndio em uma casa particularmente grande, e eu estava exausto. Era por volta das 23h30 e eu não tinha comido nada o dia todo. Entrei na sala de televisão e caí no sofá. Mal me sentei quando ouvi meu telefone tocar. Enfiei a mão no bolso e vi o nome de Bella através da tela. Eu sorri antes de abrir o telefone para atender.

"Oi, Baby." Eu disse.

"Oi, Edward... você parece exausto".

"Eu estou. Tem sido sem parada hoje".

"Ah... então você deveria simplesmente dormir. Descanse um pouco enquanto você pode, no caso de vocês receberem outra chamada esta noite." Ela me disse.

"Eu o faria se pudesse, mas não comi nada hoje e estou morrendo de fome. Eu só estou tentando encontrar energia para me levantar e fazer alguma coisa, já que estamos totalmente por conta própria para jantar hoje à noite; a maioria dos caras já está lá em cima dormindo".

"Bem... eu tenho uma idéia." Ela me disse. "Eu fiz uma bandeja grande de macarrão de forno quando cheguei em casa do trabalho. Eu estava prestes a congelá-lo para levá-lo para vocês no quartel um dia na semana que vem... mas se você estiver disposto a uma pequena companhia, eu posso levá-lo agora. Se alguém mais quiser um pouco, há mais do que suficiente".

Eu me inclinei para trás, descansando a cabeça no braço do sofá enquanto estendia minhas pernas para fora, um sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto sabendo que eu tinha a melhor garota no mundo.

"Você tem certeza, Linda? Está meio tarde".

"Edward, eu não teria oferecido se não tivesse certeza. Por que você não tira um cochilo enquanto eu pego tudo junto, e eu estarei aí em pouco tempo?"

"Ok, Baby, mas, faça-me um favor".

"Qualquer coisa." Ela disse.

"Pegue minhas chaves do carro reserva no quarto de Alice e dirija meu carro até aqui. Eu sei que é uma caminhada curta, mas eu não quero você andando por aí sozinha a esta hora da noite".

"Ok... mas tire um cochilo, Edward. Vou acordá-lo quando eu chegar aí".

Nós desligamos o telefone e eu disse a um par de rapazes que estava ao redor que Bella estava trazendo mais um pouco de comida antes de eu fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Acordei com a sensação de lábios sendo pressionados aos meus. Eu sorri enquanto meus olhos ainda estavam fechados e estendi a mão, passando os braços em torno de um pequeno corpo familiar. Eu a puxei para mim, enterrando meu rosto em seu cabelo e respirando profundamente o belo cheiro que era da minha garota.

Eu não tinha certeza que horas eram, mas eu esperava que Bella não tivesse que ir embora para ir ao trabalho em breve. Tinha sido definitivamente um par de dias desde que tivemos sexo, e eu poderia dizer que eu estava sustentando uma ereção matinal. Eu me esfreguei nela levemente enquanto a apertei mais firme.

Eu a ouvi rir. "Edward! Você tem que parar... todo mundo vai ver".

_Hein? O quê? Quem __é todo mundo e por que eles estariam no meu quarto me olhando tentando fazer sexo com a minha garota? _

Meus olhos se abriram para ver Bella deitada ao meu lado, mas não estávamos em um dos nossos quartos. Estávamos em um sofá... _porra... _estávamos no quartel. Bati minha mão sobre meu rosto e grunhi.

"Oh, cara… eu estava desorientado. Eu pensei que estávamos em casa." Eu disse a ela.

Ela estendeu a mão e gentilmente tirou a minha mão do meu rosto. "Eu desejaria que estivéssemos em casa também." Ela disse-me antes que eu a vi levantar a cabeça levemente para olhar ao redor da sala para ver se alguém estava lá.

Quando ela viu que o ambiente estava limpo, ela estendeu a mão entre nós e deixou sua mão correr sobre a protuberância em minhas calças. "Eu _realmente_ queria que estivéssemos sozinhos." Ela sussurrou.

Eu gemi com a sensação da sua mãozinha sobre mim e comecei a mover meus quadris para que eu estivesse moendo nela. Ela permitiu-me tomar seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e então beijá-la. Quando ouvimos conversas vindo do outro cômodo, ela imediatamente se sentou, parecendo toda atrapalhada.

"Edward, é melhor esfriarmos isso." Ela disse enquanto levantava. "Os caras estão na cozinha esperando pelo macarrão esquentar no forno. Eu os deixei lá para vir acordar você".

"Ok, ok... vá em frente. Eu preciso de… uhm… um minuto." Eu disse enquanto olhava para o meu colo e me sentava no sofá.

Seus olhos devem ter seguido o meu olhar porque ela soltou uma gargalhada quando ela visivelmente confirmou a visão da protuberância nas minhas calças.

Meus olhos atiraram ao encontro dos dela, e eu brincando dei a ela um olhar sujo por rir da minha "dor".

Ela rapidamente parou de rir e se inclinou para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios. "Vou fazer isso para você mais tarde." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de se virar e sair da sala.

Descansei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, tomando algumas respirações de limpeza, tentando desesperadamente não pensar sobre como Bella era gostosa em seu jeans apertado. Mesmo em uma camisa de manga comprida, jeans e tênis, ela era a coisa mais quente que eu já tinha visto. Tinha sido alguns dias desde a última vez que tivemos sexo e agora que eu tinha acabado de tirar um cochilo e me sentia descansado, tudo o que eu queria fazer era ir para casa e violentá-la... mas infelizmente eu tinha que ficar no trabalho.

Exatamente então um pensamento surgiu na minha cabeça. Comecei a lembrar-me da conversa que os caras e eu tivemos na semana passada no jogo de pôquer.

_Eu poderia? Será que ela__ poderia? Hmmm... eu me pergunto..._

"Edward, a comida está pronta." Bella disse quando enfiou a cabeça pela porta.

Olhei para ela antes de me levantar e caminhar em sua direção. Devo ter feito um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto porque quando cheguei a ela, ela me olhou como se soubesse que eu estava tramando alguma coisa.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

"Oh, nada." Eu respondi quando passei por ela, batendo na sua bunda quando passei.

Ela me seguiu até a cozinha, dando-me um olhar interrogativo, mas eu só pisquei para ela enquanto empilhava um pouco de macarrão no meu prato e me sentava à mesa com o resto dos caras que tinham ficado acordados para comer.

Bella se juntou a nós, sentando no banco em frente a mim. Ela não tinha um prato porque eu assumi que ela provavelmente tinha comido antes, mas ela sentou-se com a gente, de qualquer maneira.

Estiquei minhas pernas para fora na minha frente, cruzando os pés em volta das pernas da frente da cadeira dela. Eu as puxei para trás, arrastando a cadeira, e ela, para mais perto da mesa. Nenhum dos outros caras percebeu que fui eu quem fez isso, eles simplesmente acharam que ela empurrou sua própria cadeira. Ela parecia um pouco chocada, mas não disse nada.

Ela manteve uma expressão séria quando comecei a brincar de footsy***** com ela debaixo da mesa... apenas arregalando seus olhos levemente para mim.

_*__Footsy__:__ ato de tocar alguém com o pé por debaixo da mesa._

Quando eu dava uma mordida na minha comida, eu mantinha meus olhos trancados nos dela enquanto eu lentamente arrastava o garfo para fora entre meus lábios. Eu até fiz um pequeno show para ela quando lambi meu garfo lentamente.

Eu poderia dizer que eu estava trabalhando nela porque ela começou a se contorcer na cadeira, desviando o olhar de mim e me chutando por baixo da mesa o mais discretamente possível. Se eu não estivesse tão excitado com a perspectiva do que eu tentaria levá-la a fazer comigo, eu teria rebentado de rir com a forma como eu a estava deixando louca no momento. Ela estava tentando o seu melhor para me lançar o seu olhar _'corte essa sua merda, Edward'_, mas ela também estava mastigando seu lábio inferior. Eu conhecia minha garota bem o suficiente para saber que ela costumava fazer isso quando estava se sentindo quente e pesada. Ela estava em partes iguais tanto irritada comigo como excitada.

Depois que coloquei minha última garfada de macarrão na minha boca, empurrei meu prato para o lado e me apoiei em meus braços sobre a mesa cobrindo meu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto eu olhava intensamente para ela, correndo minha língua lentamente sobre os meus lábios. Ela se contorceu pela última vez em seu assento antes de ela de repente empurrar sua cadeira para fora da mesa e se levantar. Ela me lançou um olhar frustrado antes de começar a limpeza.

Os caras se ofereceram para ajudá-la a limpar, mas ela os enxotou, dizendo que eles deviam estar esgotados e ela lidaria com isso. Cansados demais para discutir com ela, eles fizeram o seu caminho para fora da cozinha.

Bella estava na pia lavando a louça enquanto eu limpava a mesa. Jared foi o último a sair, e logo antes de sair ele me deu um olhar conhecedor e um sorriso malicioso. Ele mexeu a boca para mim que ele teria certeza de que ninguém desceria as escadas antes de se virar e sair da cozinha.

Exatamente quando Bella fechou a água na pia, eu andei por trás dela e passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, descansando meu queixo no ombro dela.

Ela olhou para mim e percebeu que estávamos sozinhos.

"Você se importaria de me dizer do que se tratava _aquilo_?" Ela perguntou.

"O que era _aquilo _o quê?" Eu respondi, bancando o tolo.

Ela virou-se em meus braços e recostou-se contra a pia para que pudesse olhar para mim. Coloquei minhas mãos na borda da pia de cada lado dela.

"Não se faça de idiota comigo, Edward. Você estava jogando footsy comigo debaixo da mesa e lambendo seus lábios como se eu fosse o seu jantar, em vez da comida no seu prato".

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Felizmente, ela não estava _tão_ irritada com as minhas travessuras na frente de todos porque ela começou a rir também.

Levantei a minha mão direita e movi seu cabelo por cima do seu ombro para que seu pescoço ficasse exposto para mim. Inclinei-me e comecei a beijar a pele logo abaixo da orelha.

"Eu não posso evitar." Eu disse contra a sua pele, "Eu sinto sua falta. Tem sido alguns dias desde que... bem, você sabe".

Continuei a beijar seu pescoço, empurrando sua cabeça para o lado para que eu pudesse obter um melhor acesso.

Seus braços deslizaram em volta da minha cintura, fechando atrás nas minhas costas, e ela gemeu levemente.

"Edward, eu sinto sua falta também. Você tem folga amanhã, no entanto... podemos passar o dia inteiro e noite juntos." Ela disse enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas.

Eu parei de beijar seu pescoço tempo suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos. "Isso definitivamente soa como uma grande idéia, mas... eu tinha planos mais imediatos na minha mente".

Ela franziu a testa para mim em confusão. "Você está de folga pelo resto da noite? Eu pensei que você estivesse trabalhando a noite toda?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estou." Eu disse a ela. Sorri para ela e a beijei levemente nos lábios antes de pegar a mão dela. "Venha... siga-me".

Puxei Bella atrás de mim enquanto fiz meu caminho para fora da cozinha, pelo corredor, e para a frente do quartel, onde ficavam os caminhões.

"Eu nunca dei a você um passeio adequado de caminhão." Eu disse a ela quando a levei para a parte de trás dele.

Apontei algumas coisas para ela antes de levá-la para o lado e abrir a porta para a cabine que era localizada atrás daquela onde o motorista ficava. Fui até lá e me virei, oferecendo a mão para ela. Ela estendeu a mão e a pegou e eu a puxei para dentro comigo.

"Sim... eu me lembro de trazer um bando de crianças aqui para uma visita uma vez, mas fomos rejeitados por um bombeiro extremamente arrogante, ainda que sexy." Ela brincou.

Sentei-me em um dos bancos e a puxei para baixo em meu colo, envolvendo meus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

"Bem, isso foi apenas porque no primeiro momento em que aquele bombeiro colocou os olhos em você, ele sabia que o tipo de passeio que ele queria dar a você no caminhão de bombeiros _não_ era apropriado para uma classe cheia de crianças. Ele precisava que você voltasse sozinha." Eu disse enquanto me inclinei e recomecei a beijá-la no pescoço de quando estávamos na cozinha.

Ela cantarolou em satisfação enquanto eu negociava entre beijos, lambidas e soprando suavemente em sua pele.

Eu finalmente levantei meu rosto para longe da sua pele e olhei para ela. Seus olhos fechados abriram lentamente quando ela encontrou meu olhar. Deslizei minha mão em seu cabelo e gentilmente empurrei sua cabeça para baixo para que eu pudesse beijá-la. Começamos a nos beijar lentamente no início, mas rapidamente ficou aquecido. Minha mão viajou para baixo pela sua cabeça, ao longo das suas costas e descansou na sua bunda. Minha outra mão, que tinha ficado estabelecida na parte superior da sua coxa, deslizou até o topo da sua calça jeans antes que deslizasse sob a bainha da sua camisa.

Assim que alcancei seu peito, ela pulou assustada.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou quando saiu do nosso beijo.

"Baby, eu quero você." Eu respondi.

Ela me olhou por um momento antes de seus olhos se arregalaram com a realização daquilo que eu estava insinuando.

"Edward! Estamos no meio do quartel de bombeiros. Alguém poderia vir aqui a qualquer momento".

"Bella, todo mundo está dormindo. Confie em mim, eu não a colocaria em uma situação onde houvesse uma chance de alguém poder vir passear aqui fora enquanto estivéssemos... hum... sendo íntimos." Tentei assegurar a ela.

"Ok, então todo mundo está dormindo," ela disse, "mas e se houver um alarme de incêndio? Sem dúvida todos eles estarão aqui em questão de minutos".

"Bem... então, nesse caso, vou lhe ensinar a fina arte de como se vestir em questão de segundos. Isso _é_ parte do trabalho." Eu disse brincando.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu a testa, claramente não se divertindo.

"Ah... vamos lá, Linda. Lembra-se de como foi naquele dia na escola, em seu armário." Eu a lembrei. "Eu só quero ter uma experiência como aquela com você aqui".

Com a minha mão ainda convenientemente sob sua camisa, comecei a esfregar pequenos círculos em suas costelas logo abaixo do sutiã.

Ela começou a morder o lábio inferior e olhar ao redor, provavelmente para se certificar de que _realmente_ não havia ninguém em volta, antes do seu olhar cair sobre mim.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, estendi a minha mão livre e puxei seu lábio, liberando-o dos seus dentes. Eu então deslizei minha mão em sua bochecha e de volta em seu cabelo na sua nuca, gentilmente puxando-a para baixo mais perto de mim antes de beijá-la novamente. Quando ela não resistiu, eu soube que tinha conseguido convencê-la.

Ela virou-se ligeiramente no meu colo e enlaçou os braços em volta do meu pescoço quando aprofundamos o nosso beijo. Minha mão que estava sob a sua camisa empurrou seu sutiã para cima, cobrindo seu peito com a minha mão. Quando apertei e belisquei seu seio, ela gemeu em minha boca e começou a moer em meu colo.

Deslizei minha mão para fora da sua camisa e coloquei as duas mãos em ambos os lados dos seus quadris. Eu a ergui um pouco para que ela pudesse virar completamente, montando no meu colo enquanto eu me recostava no assento.

"Eu desejaria tanto que eu pudesse tirar sua camisa." Eu disse a ela quando ataquei sua boca.

"Eu sei." Ela gemeu de volta.

Tanto quanto eu queria tomá-la completamente nua, até mesmo eu não arriscaria essa chance. Eu sabia que os caras seriam respeitosos e não viriam para cá, mas se _houvesse_ um alarme, eu não queria nenhum desses fodedores conseguindo uma olhada no corpo nu da minha garota. Isso era algo que somente eu era permitido a ver. Eu apenas teria que instituir o dia da nudez amanhã, não permitindo que ela usasse nada ao redor do apartamento o dia todo.

_Not__a para mim mesmo: Dizer a Alice para tomar uma longa caminhada amanhã e ficar lá em cima com Jasper. _

Agarrei a bunda dela, puxando-a para mais perto de mim enquanto ela moía seus quadris na minha agora esticada ereção. Suas mãos correram até meu pescoço e no meu cabelo na nuca. Ela puxou nele, puxando minha cabeça para trás antes de trazer seus lábios ao meu pescoço. Ela beijou o seu caminho até meu ouvido e então mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Eu já te disse o quanto me excita quando vejo você aqui, vestido com a sua roupa de trabalho, totalmente em seu elemento?" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Puxei minha cabeça ligeiramente para trás para olhar para ela, nossos olhos nublados de luxúria. "Sério?" Perguntei como um sorriso manhoso e arrogante espalhando em meus lábios.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente e acenou com a cabeça. "Lembra daquela noite que você me fez vestir minha saia lápis, camisa de botões justa, saltos e óculos... para que você pudesse ter a sua fantasia de 'professora'?" Ela perguntou.

Eu sorri largamente com a memória. "Uh-huh." Respondi, lambendo meus lábios avidamente.

"Bem," ela disse timidamente, olhando para baixo para evitar os meus olhos, "a única coisa mais quente do que o que estamos fazendo agora seria você vestir-se na sua farda completa... você sabe, o que você veste quando sai para um incêndio? E... bem... você poderia 'salvar-me'. E, a fim de agradecer ao grande bombeiro corajoso que salvou minha vida, você deixaria que eu te mostrasse a minha... gratidão".

Sua cabeça ainda estava inclinada para baixo, mas ela lentamente olhou para mim através dos seus cílios, avaliando minha reação. Eu podia ver o leve rubor em suas bochechas por estar constrangida sobre partilhar uma fantasia dela comigo. Ela estava totalmente legal com a atuação da minha fantasia de professora para mim, mas eu sabia que tomava muito dela para se abrir e dizer-me algo que ela queria tentar... e, porra... isso me excitou!

"Bella... não faça quaisquer planos para amanhã." Eu disse a ela antes de esmagar meus lábios aos dela mais uma vez. Fiz uma anotação mental para levar para casa o meu uniforme completo amanhã.

Desta vez estávamos realmente pegando fogo, agarrando um ao outro como animais enjaulados. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda e a levantei. Eu era muito alto para levantar completamente sem bater a cabeça no teto, então enquanto eu a segurava enquanto levemente inclinava, dei alguns passos e a coloquei para baixo no assento em frente a nós.

Imediatamente eu caí de joelhos na frente dela e agarrei seu rosto, puxando-a para mim e a beijando novamente. Ela abriu a boca e eu escorreguei minha língua para dentro, enroscando com a dela. Minhas mãos deslizaram do rosto dela e sobre seu corpo até chegar na bainha da sua camisa novamente. Eu a puxei para cima apenas o suficiente que seus seios estivessem expostos sem tirar a camisa completamente. Seu sutiã ainda estava empurrado para cima de antes e desta vez eu os queria... na minha boca. Inclinei-me, tomando o seu mamilo entre meus lábios. Circulei em torno dele com a minha língua enquanto minha mão massageava o outro. Suas costas arquearam enquanto suas mãos agarraram o assento debaixo dela.

Beijei todo o seu peito para que eu pudesse dar uma atenção igual ao seu outro seio. Pastei seu mamilo entre meus dentes, mordendo levemente. Os pequenos sons escapando da boca dela estavam tornando muito difícil me concentrar porque eles estavam me excitando tanto que meu pau estava lutando contra as minhas calças.

Comecei a beijar o meu caminho para baixo pelas suas costelas, sobre a sua barriga, até que cheguei ao topo do seu jeans. Meus dedos fizeram um rápido trabalho de desabotoar suas calças e, exatamente antes de eu fazer outro movimento, olhei para ela, observando seu peito pesadamente para cima e para baixo antes que eu puxasse o zíper para baixo lentamente.

Ela levantou os quadris quando puxei seu jeans e calcinha. Eu os puxei tanto quanto eu podia, sem tirá-los, então ela ainda teria a capacidade de abrir suas pernas para mim.

"Saia..." ela ofegou, "da próxima vez que fizermos isso... eu usarei uma saia".

_Da próxima vez! Eu definitivamente estou apaixonado por essa mulher! _

Sorri para ela e pisquei antes de puxar seus quadris levemente para a frente e me abaixar para encontrar sua linda boceta de perto e pessoalmente.

Inclinei-me e beijei sua pele sensível antes de arrastar minha língua de baixo para cima a um ritmo dolorosamente lento. Quando olhei para ela, parecia que seus olhos tinham rolado para dentro da sua cabeça, e eu sorri de satisfação enquanto repetia o movimento novamente.

Eu mantive o movimento lento e tortuoso até a respiração dela começar a engatar e suas mãos, que tinham encontrado seu caminho em meu cabelo, começarem a puxar mais forte. Sua pele estava ficando rosada e suas coxas estavam prendendo forte em torno da minha cabeça.

"Mais rápido, Edward... por favor!" Ela gritou, torcendo meu cabelo com força em seus dedos.

Minha língua afiou no lugar onde eu sabia que ela estava desejando mais. Eu empurrei e a chupei, fazendo com que ela quase pulasse do assento.

"É isso aí, Baby... exatamente aí!" Ela exclamou.

Eu amava quando ela me dizia o que ela queria. Isso deixou-me ainda mais excitado do que eu já estava... se isso fosse mesmo possível.

Estendi a mão e inseri dois dedos dentro dela, curvando-os para cima, assim eu atingiria o ponto que a deixava louca. Continuei lambendo do lado de fora enquanto eu bombeava meus dedos para dentro e para fora. Após mais alguns minutos, senti o corpo dela ficar tenso e, em seguida, parar.

"Oh Deus, Oh Deus, Oh Deus!" Ela cantarolava, tentando manter sua voz o mais baixa possível. "Isso foi fodidamente incrível, Edward!"

Ela jogou seu braço sobre os olhos, tentando trazer sua frequência cardíaca de volta ao normal. Eu me inclinei para trás em meus joelhos, descansando as mãos em minhas coxas enquanto olhava para a minha linda garota. Ela ainda estava espalhada aberta e seus seios ainda estavam em exposição para eu olhar. Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto. E vê-la assim, no meu caminhão de bombeiros, era seriamente a minha fantasia se tornando realidade.

Mas, falando sério... com ou sem o caminhão de bombeiros... _ela_ era a minha fantasia se tornando realidade.

Assim que eu estava prestes a reorientar a minha atenção de volta para ela porque eu não tinha terminado com ela... nem perto disso, senti suas pequenas mãos no meu peito enquanto ela me empurrava para trás. Eu caí para trás, aterrissando no banco atrás de mim.

Chocada com a sua agressividade sexy, eu olhei para Bella, que agora estava em pé, olhando para mim. Antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra, ela caiu de joelhos na minha frente. Ela passou as mãos lentamente até o topo das minhas coxas, pastando levemente sobre o meu pau, e até o botão da minha calça.

Ela olhou para mim e, lentamente, lambeu os lábios. "Sua vez." Ela disse.

**oOOo**

**# Bella POV #**

Descendo de um dos mais quentes orgasmos que eu já tinha recebido, decidi ali mesmo que eu teria certeza de que vivêssemos a fantasia de Edward do caminhão de bombeiros em toda a sua extensão. Vamos encarar isso, tão tímida quanto eu poderia ficar quando eu estava na berlinda com a expressão dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos no departamento de romance, quem no inferno não gostaria de tentar fazer sexo em um lugar onde você corre o risco de ser pego?

_Especialmente se você está __atualmente no banco de trás muito espaçoso de um grande caminhão de bombeiros vermelho... e seu namorado ridiculamente quente como fogo acabou de lamber e chupar os pontos onde você mais doía por ele como se estivesse desfrutando do seu sorvete preferido._

Até onde eu sabia, eu era a única mulher aqui esta noite. Sem outras namoradas ou esposas em qualquer lugar para ser vista, pelo menos. Hey, eu só estou dizendo... afinal de contas, Edward e eu estávamos ocupando um dos caminhões, quem diz que alguém não estava tentando convencer sua mulher a ceder na mesa do Chefe dos Bombeiros neste exato momento?

Além disso, a forma como Edward tentou acalmar meus nervos sobre ninguém vindo aqui embaixo enquanto nós estivéssemos aqui me mostrou que ele realmente me respeitava e a minha reputação com os caras do quartel. O que, aliado ao fato de que eu sabia que ele não queria que eu ficasse nua por medo de que alguém me veria no caso de haver um alarme, me fez querer tirar minhas roupas para ele ainda mais.

Não fazia o menor sentido, mas quanto mais eu pensava sobre o risco de ser pega e Edward tendo que proteger e preservar o meu corpo de todos os espectadores acidentais, mais ousada eu ficava, querendo nada mais do que, literalmente, rasgar as roupas do meu corpo como algum strip tease aquecido e provocante para que eu pudesse chocar completamente o meu lindo namorado, que estava atualmente ofegante, esperando que eu fizesse o meu próximo passo.

Ele estava tão duro, ele estava sem dúvida morrendo por uma liberação. No momento em que coloquei minha mão sobre sua protuberância bastante grande, Edward assobiou e, instintivamente, levantou os quadris, buscando o aperto da minha mão de novo.

Colocando minhas mãos sobre os joelhos de Edward, eu lentamente subi para os meus pés, dobrando a cabeça um pouco para que eu não a batesse. Minha mente estava cambaleando com o que eu estava prestes a fazer a seguir. Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando-me um olhar interrogativo. Meus dentes pegaram meu lábio inferior enquanto eu os mordia em antecipação.

Tirei meus sapatos com o meu pé e os empurrei de lado. Enquanto olhava sedutoramente para aqueles olhos verdes brilhando, tirei minha calça e calcinha, que já estavam amassadas em meus tornozelos, de qualquer forma, então não seria muita diferença, afinal, se tivessem saído. Com a minha camisa levantada e meus seios derramando por cima do meu sutiã, eu estava essencialmente nua, então eu arranquei minha camisa branca. Foi quando eu comecei a soltar meu sutiã que Edward encontrou sua voz novamente.

"Bella." Ele começou, sentando-se e lançando os olhos para cima e procurando para fora da janela certificando-se que não havia ninguém ao redor, "O que você está fazendo?"

Deixei escapar uma gargalhada. Ele era tão bonito em pânico, parecendo todo preocupado, quando poucos minutos atrás ele estava tentando me convencer a retirar minhas roupas para que ele pudesse ter o seu caminho comigo.

"Uh, exatamente o que parece que eu estou fazendo." Eu sorri enquanto deslizava meu sutiã pelos meus braços. Segurei a peça de roupa na minha mão, estendendo meu braço enquanto eu sem cerimônia o deixava cair aos meus pés.

Os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados, sua boca abrindo e fechando como um peixinho dourado enquanto ele apreciava minha forma nua. Normalmente, eu teria ficado um pouco tensa e corado em ligeiro constrangimento com a sua flagrante olhada pelo meu corpo, mas não desta vez. De alguma forma, a euforia que corria nas minhas veias do meu orgasmo de antes tinha me encorajado a não me preocupar com a perspectiva de alguém nos pegando, ou o alarme tocando. Em vez disso, a idéia do que estávamos fazendo e onde estava ocorrendo tinha acabado de tornar isso infinitamente mais gostoso aos meus olhos. Meu clitóris pulsava em resposta.

"M-mas e quanto ao que você disse antes?" Ele gaguejou, tentando olhar para o meu rosto, mas falhando miseravelmente, já que parecia que seus olhos estavam sobre meus peitos.

Desci para a minha posição de antes e meu corpo aninhou entre as suas pernas. Edward ainda estava sentado para a frente, então os nossos rostos estavam separados um do outro pelas respirações. Empurrando para a frente, escovei meus lábios ao longo dos dele, aplicando uma pequena pressão.

"Eu mudei de ideia." Sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

"Oh, sério?" Ele perguntou, sua voz começando a se aprofundar, passando de chocada para excitada.

"Mmm hmm." Eu balancei a cabeça, esfregando minhas mãos ao longo do interior das suas coxas. "Eu quero agradá-lo, fazer com que você goze exatamente como eu acabei de fazer aqui... agora." Pressionei meus lábios aos dele, permitindo que minha língua suavemente esfregasse seu lábio inferior.

Isso acordou Edward do seu pequeno transe enquanto ele abriu a boca, sua língua ansiosamente convidando a minha para jogar. Segurando os suspensórios da sua calça de trabalho, eu me puxei para mais perto dele, pressionando meu peito nu contra o seu vestido. Isso teria de ser corrigido brevemente. As mãos de Edward correram através do meu cabelo enquanto ele gemia no nosso beijo se aprofundando. O som foi diretamente para os pontos de prazer do meu corpo, endurecendo meus mamilos e despertando minhas regiões inferiores ainda mais.

De repente, Edward se separou, deixando-me ofegante e querendo mais. "Tanto quanto eu quero isso agora, eu realmente não quero nenhum desses cães excitados lá em cima vendo nenhum centímetro da sua gostosa nudez." Ele afirmou com uma pontada de ciúme em sua voz, apontando na direção de onde eram as escadas. "Eu já consegui brincar um pouco com você no meu caminhão, o que foi incrível, a propósito. Então talvez não devêssemos fazer mais nada".

Instantaneamente, eu me senti decepcionada. Eu queria isso, dane-se, e ele daria isso para mim! "Edward, babe, ouça. E-eu quero fazer isso com você... para você. Eu sei que se nós ouvirmos qualquer barulho suspeito você cobriria meu corpo com o seu em um flash." Eu expliquei, inclinando-me e dando-lhe um beijo rápido. "Eu acredito que você me protegeria e cobriria de qualquer um desses... _cães excitados... _envolvendo seus braços fortes contra mim, prendendo o meu corpo ao banco, ou no chão, se necessário." Eu dei-lhe outro beijo, tomando um pouco mais de tempo e chupando seu lábio superior.

Afastando-me levemente, eu olhei para ele de forma submissa através dos meus cílios e os golpeando para uma boa medida. Eu podia ver a resolução do meu namorado desmoronando a cada golpe que voava em sua direção. Comecei a tirar suas botas de trabalho enquanto o deixei tomar sua decisão, apesar de que eu só tiraria uma resposta dele.

Levantei-me de joelhos e me inclinei em direção ao seu rosto, arrastando minhas mãos ao longo do comprimento das suas pernas cobertas até chegar ao botão da sua calça. Eu o soltei e lentamente trouxe o zíper para baixo. Em vez de mergulhar e pegar os seus bens imediatamente, eu queria que Edward ficasse ainda mais agitado do que ele já estava ficando.

Escorregando alguns dedos dentro do cós da sua cueca boxer, eu lentamente passei os dedos como fantasmas de um lado para o outro, fazendo cócegas na parte inferior do seu abdômen, seus músculos ondulando e tremendo enquanto ele tentava resistir ao meu toque. Com cada viagem que meus dedos levaram, eu começava a voltar novamente, apenas para mergulhar minha mão ainda mais para baixo. Não demorou muito para alcançar o que eu estava procurando quando meus dedos colidiram contra um bloqueio como granito, que era a cabeça do seu pau.

Edward ofegou enquanto seus quadris involuntariamente moveram, trazendo sua bunda para fora do assento. Colocando minha outra mão sobre o seu peito musculoso, eu gentilmente o guiei para que ele pudesse descansar suas costas ao longo do assento e ficar confortável. Uma vez que seus olhos pararam de rolar para o fundo da sua cabeça, ele encontrou meu olhar luxurioso com um outro igualmente excitado... junto com um sorriso abrasador que me fez querer abandonar as preliminares por completo e chegar ao evento principal. Ele estava se preparando para ir, e eu não poderia ter ficado mais excitada e ansiosa para trazer a ele o mesmo prazer que ele me trouxe.

"Por favor? Eu prometo que vou fazer você se sentir realmente bem, Babe." Eu sussurrei sedutoramente enquanto meu dedo indicador circulava a cabeça da sua ereção.

"Deus, Bella. Você está tão incrivelmente quente agora, você não tem a porra da ideia do que está fazendo comigo." Edward gemeu quando moveu-se para me ajudar a remover a roupa da metade inferior do seu corpo.

Ali estava Edward em toda a sua glória seminu, finalmente sentado relaxado contra as costas do banco. Seu pau duro estava levantado em atenção como um farol esperando para me guiar para casa. Era tão longo, tão grosso, tão... brilhante, macio e bonito. No passado, com outros namorados, eu particularmente não gostava de fazer um boquete, já que era altamente irritante que a qualquer momento meu maxilar travava das minhas ministrações se o cara demorava muito para gozar.

Com Edward era diferente. Eu tinha um desejo ardente de chupá-lo até secar, como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Talvez fosse porque Edward sabia como me excitar com o piscar de um olho verde; talvez tenha sido porque eu sabia que Edward amava receber um boquete, tanto como uma criança amava tomar um sorvete; talvez fosse porque eu estava finalmente em um relacionamento onde ambos os parceiros se importavam um com o outro da mesma forma, e eu queria mostrar a ele o quanto eu me importava, não importava quanto tempo levasse isso.

Tomando-o na minha mão, comecei a acariciar sua ereção. "Oh, eu acho que eu faço." Eu ronronei quando fechei meu aperto e o tomei plenamente em minha boca.

"Merda, Baby." Edward gemeu libidinosamente. "Sua boca é tão fodidamente boa".

Eu amava a boca suja de Edward e o fato de que ele gostava de falar sujo durante nossos momentos íntimos era um bônus. Calor e desejo me percorriam, fazendo meu coração bater rapidamente enquanto eu ficava mais molhada do que eu já estava.

Gemendo, sabendo que as vibrações o deixariam louco, fechei meus olhos e girei minha língua ao redor, chupando forte em seu comprimento como eu faria em um doce duro, enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até o seu eixo. Isto enviou Edward em um frenesi enquanto seus dedos teciam através do meu cabelo, enroscando-o suavemente quando ele começou a empurrar os quadris para frente no ritmo dos meus movimentos. Não havia nada de depreciativo ou desrespeitoso sobre a maneira como ele levou minha cabeça a se mover no ritmo que ele desejava. Para mim, isso era exatamente como alguém dizendo como eles queriam que fosse feito, ou onde eles queriam o seu toque. Em vez disso, ele estava me mostrando... e eu gostei muito isso.

Aparentemente, o mesmo aconteceu com o meu bombeiro quente quando seus gemidos e rosnados encheram a cabine. Tão malditamente excitante.

Quando cheguei à ponta do seu comprimento, abri meus olhos, olhando para cima e encontrando o olhar lascivo de Edward. Seus olhos eram escuros e enevoados quando ele me viu olhando para ele enquanto eu preguiçosamente prendia minha língua para fora e lentamente a arrastava ao longo da sua fenda para que eu pudesse roubar algum do seu pré-gozo salgado que tinha escorrido para fora desde que o coloquei na minha boca.

"Bella... baby… porra, isso foi quente." Ele gemeu em um sussurro gutural.

Seu prazer me estimulou ainda mais quando peguei meu ritmo e chupei ainda mais forte. Edward enroscou meu cabelo ainda mais apertado, suas estocadas desesperadas fazendo com que ele deslizasse mais profundamente contra o fundo da minha garganta. A ação fez-me engasgar, ainda que levemente, mas felizmente meu engolir mascarou isso, então ele não deve ter notado.

"Jesus... eu amo a sua boca, Bella... ugh, e essa sua pequena língua quente." Edward ofegou quando começou a movimentar seus quadris em um ritmo mais lento. Fechando os olhos, eu gemi novamente com as suas palavras, sentindo meu desejo começar a jorrar apressadamente de mim.

Então, de repente, ele parou de se mover completamente e puxou suavemente o meu cabelo, fazendo-me mover minha cabeça para cima. Seu comprimento escorregou da minha boca, terminando com um pequeno som molhado de _pop_.

"Espere... pare." Edward respirou, liberando o meu cabelo e correndo suas mãos sobre o rosto. Seu peito arfava como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Fiquei estupefata, perguntando-me o que diabos aconteceu. Eu tinha feito algo que ele não gostava? Oh Deus, meus dentes arranharam contra ele, ou algo assim? _Por favor, não o deixe pensar que eu queria mordê-lo! _

Sentei-me para trás, repousando sobre os meus joelhos e passei meus braços em torno da frente do meu corpo defensivamente. "O que há de errado? Eu fiz alguma coisa que te machucou?" Minha voz era tão baixa, eu não estou tão certa de que ele me ouviu.

Edward me deu um olhar incrédulo quando deixou cair suas mãos para os lados. "O quê? Não, nada disso, Baby." Ele respondeu suavemente.

"Bem, então por que você me parou? E-eu pensei que você gostava quando eu..." Abracei-me ainda mais apertado.

Edward nem sequer me deixou terminar o que eu diria antes de responder. "Ah, baby, é claro que eu gosto." Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão e desenrolando meus braços do meu torso. "Venha aqui." Ele sussurrou, puxando-me para o seu colo para que eu estivesse montada em seus joelhos.

Ele pegou meus pulsos e os guiou para envolver em torno do seu pescoço enquanto as pontas dos seus dedos pastavam como fantasmas ao longo do comprimento das minhas costas repetidamente de uma forma suave ao mesmo tempo em que comecei a brincar com o cabelo ao longo da sua nuca. Minha pele arrepiou enquanto seus gestos estavam incendiando meus nervos, permitindo-me sentir o menor dos movimentos. Fechando os olhos, eu suspirei. Quando eu os abri, fui recebida com um sorriso deslumbrante de Edward. Dei a ele um pequeno sorriso em troca, ainda sentindo-me envergonhada e confusa sobre o por que ele me parou.

"Bella, acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu estava amando completamente o que você estava fazendo comigo... muito, na verdade." Ele explicou suavemente.

"Mas eu não entendo por que você me disse para parar então." Tentei evitar que minha voz soasse como um dos meus alunos quando eles reclamavam que eu estava dando a eles muito dever de casa.

"Porque eu não quero terminar na sua boca. Eu quero estar dentro de você. Eu só preciso de um minuto, Baby, então eu quero te foder".

"Oh?" Foi tudo que eu pude reunir dos sons de respiração, enquanto suas mãos ainda estavam trabalhando sua mágica ao longo das minhas costas, só que desta vez ele acrescentou esfregar minha bunda à mistura. Era muito bom.

Eu sabia que ele podia sentir que eu estava ficando mais e mais excitada a cada segundo quando um sorriso preguiçoso espalhou pelo seu rosto. Ele sentou-se ereto, trazendo seu rosto mais perto do meu quando começou a me beijar. Não demorou muito antes dos leves beijos se transformarem em gemidos e suspiros ofegantes e um monte de lambidas e chupadas.

Fiquei espantada com o meu trabalho rápido dos meus dedos quando desabotoei a camisa de trabalho de Edward e a arranquei do seu corpo em velocidade simulada enquanto continuamos nossa sessão de amassos como adolescentes com tesão, alternando entre esmagar nossos lábios um contra o outro para alimentar a nossa paixão guiada pela luxúria com beijos lentos e lânguidos que incluíam ocasionalmente mordiscar os lábios superior e inferior. Edward também prestou homenagem ao meu pescoço e aos pontos logo abaixo das minhas orelhas, sugando suavemente em todos os lugares certos, fazendo-me gemer e girar meu quadril para que eu pudesse acalmar a dor cada vez maior entre as minhas pernas. Eu precisava de atrito e eu precisava tanto disso enquanto eu sentia a umidade começar a vazar para fora de mim.

Era óbvio que ele podia sentir minha necessidade por ele pelo jeito que eu estava balançando e moendo em cima dele. Ele gemeu e agarrou minha bunda, puxando-me para mais perto dele exatamente onde nós dois queríamos que o meu núcleo doendo estivesse... contra a sua ereção lisa e dura como aço. Instintivamente, meu corpo reagiu da forma mais deliciosa, meus quadris se movendo em seu próprio acordo, fazendo-me esfregar contra o comprimento de Edward da base à ponta. Edward disparou um monte de palavras erradas que soaram muito como alguns palavrões de uma vez só enquanto sua íris verde desapareceu no fundo da sua cabeça.

"Porra, Baby," ele choramingou, "você está tão molhada... eu amo o jeito que sua boceta está deslizando contra o meu pau".

"Mmm." Foi tudo que eu pude responder no momento enquanto sua conversa suja estava fazendo o meu clitóris pulsar por ele. Meus quadris empurraram para a frente mais febrilmente, meus movimentos erguendo-me em meus joelhos para que meus seios alinhassem com a boca de Edward.

Com uma mão apertando rudemente a minha bunda, Edward deslizou sua outra mão para cima do lado do meu corpo para que ele pudesse cobrir um dos meus seios, a almofada do seu polegar circulando meu mamilo direito, em seguida pressionando exatamente sobre ele, enquanto capturava meu outro mamilo com a sua boca ao mesmo tempo. O sentimento atirou diretamente através do meu corpo, estabelecendo meus nervos em fogo enquanto eu desenfreadamente gemia alto.

"Oh, Edward... isso é tão bom. Eu quero tanto você." Eu arqueei minhas costas, empurrando meu peito ainda mais em seu rosto enquanto eu segurava em seus ombros largos.

Minha respiração tornou-se mais incontrolável enquanto inclinei minha cabeça para baixo, travando olhares com Edward. Ele sorriu contra o meu pico endurecido enquanto deliberadamente mostrou a língua para que eu pudesse vê-lo lentamente girar em torno do meu mamilo duro como pedra e então envolver sua boca em torno dele e chupá-lo como a sua vida.

Todos os pensamentos coerentes deixaram meu cérebro naquele momento e meus joelhos ficaram fracos. Quando me abaixei de volta no colo de Edward, entrei em contato com a sua mais do que ansiosa ereção. Sua cabeça estava balançando, cutucando minha entrada, eu não poderia aguentar a tortura por mais tempo e me empalei nele.

A mão de Edward moveu-se imediatamente para os meus quadris, segurando-me de modo que suas unhas estavam levemente me beliscando. Saudei a dor quando comecei a me contorcer para cima e para baixo com o agarre de Edward controlando meus movimentos.

Ele veio para pegar ar quando liberou meu mamilo dos seus confins quente e molhado. "Você é fodidamente perfeita, Bella. Deus, você está tão sexy agora com seus peitos saltando enquanto você está montando o meu pau no filho da puta do meu caminhão de bombeiros." Edward ofegou com a voz embargada.

"E-eu não vou durar muito tempo, Edward, se você continuar falando assim comigo." Eu ofeguei, minhas unhas cavando na pele dos seus ombros enquanto eu impulsionava e girava meus quadris mais rápido com abandonada libertinagem que pensei que o caminhão certamente estaria balançando.

"Sim?" Ele respirou, inclinando-se para chupar a pele macia abaixo da minha orelha. Foi tão bom quando ele lambeu um rastro de fogo até o lóbulo da minha orelha, serpenteando sua língua para fora para atacá-lo antes de tomá-lo entre os dentes e morder suavemente.

"Uh, huh." Eu podia sentir o suor gotejar sobre o meu corpo como um casaco liso enquanto meu peito deslizava contra o tronco de Edward igualmente suado.

Ele soltou uma risada profunda e gutural. "Oh, Bella, você realmente não deveria ter dito isso." Um sorriso diabólico atravessou seu rosto quando ele cobriu meus seios em suas mãos apertando meus mamilos divertidamente.

Eu arqueei minhas costas ainda mais em resposta, minhas mãos perdendo o controle sobre os seus ombros, procurando alcançar atrás de mim sobre os joelhos dele. Joguei minha cabeça para trás em êxtase quando ele empurrou seus quadris para cima para encontrar os meus frenéticos.

"É isso mesmo, baby... sinta-me pulsar dentro de você. Porra, você está tão quente. Eu tenho a mais quente namorada e ninguém nunca vai fazer você se sentir assim novamente, exceto eu".

"Ninguém, Edward. Eu juro!" Mordi meu lábio inferior para me impedir de gritar.

"Jesus, eu estou tão perto, Baby. Eu quero que você goze comigo." Ele ofegou, arrastando a mão para baixo entre meus seios, descendo para onde estávamos conectados para que ele pudesse circular e brincar com o meu clitóris.

Meu estômago estava enrolando com a excitação, pronto para estourar a qualquer momento. Meu clitóris pulsava furiosamente enquanto eu me sentia pulsando ao longo do seu comprimento, cada batida batendo mais forte e mais rápido, construindo a mais intensa dor que eu já tinha experimentado.

"Oh Deus... oh Deus... Edward! Sim, bem aí!" Eu gemi quando meu orgasmo explodiu como um violento vulcão, a minha própria lava fluindo furiosamente.

Edward então teve a sua própria explosão de prazer quando soltou o mais sexy grunhido antes de derramar dentro de mim, enrolando seus braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto descansava a cabeça contra o meu peito arfante.

Levou alguns momentos para nós recuperarmos o fôlego antes de sentarmos e nos desenrolarmos um do outro, sentando lado a lado. Quando estávamos descendo da nossa elevação do orgasmo, nós procuramos um pelo outro, nossos olhos vagando pelas nossas feições suadas e brilhantes. Ao mesmo tempo, a cabine se encheu com as nossas risadas enquanto tínhamos os sorrisos mais bregas estampados em nossos rostos.

"Edward, isso foi estupidamente quente".

"Sim, certamente foi." Ele respondeu, virando-se para mim, colocando meu rosto entre as suas mãos. "Minha pequena megera pervertida." Ele sussurrou, sorrindo e balançando as sobrancelhas.

Mordi o lado do meu lábio, desviando o olhar timidamente. Sim, eu fui muito perversa esta noite, mas eu ainda estava facilmente embaraçada. "Você me deixa desse jeito." Respondi baixinho.

Edward me beijou suavemente antes de se afastar, aconselhando que deveríamos nos vestir e dormir juntos em uma das camas lá em cima. Rapidamente encontramos nossas roupas, nos vestimos e pulamos para fora do caminhão. Nós subimos as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível e, em questão de minutos, estávamos envoltos um no outro deitados na cama de Edward.

Felizmente nunca houve um alarme. Eu não sabia o que eu teria feito se fôssemos apanhados por um dos rapazes, mas, maldição, tomar esse risco tinha acabado valido a pena. Eu nunca tinha tido um sexo suado e primal antes... mas tudo que eu sabia era que eu queria de novo. Sorri quando comecei o meu plano diabólico para amanhã à noite. Algo me disse que eu teria um grande incêndio que apenas um bombeiro lindo estava qualificado para apagar... ou, neste caso, incendiar ainda mais.

Eu não poderia esperar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, uma cena extra fodidamente quente desses dois… ;)_

_Essa é a única cena extra postada, eu conversei com as autoras dessa fic na semana passada e elas disseram que pretendem escrever mais alguma cena extra um dia, mas que não têm previsão de quando, portanto, aquelas que acompanham essa história, podem deixar a fic em alerta e SE e QUANDO elas postarem, eu traduzirei e postarei aqui tb._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic! Ela certamente se tornou uma das minhas favoritas!_

_Obrigada!_

_E deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
